Nueva Equestria: IQUISOC
by Silicio
Summary: "El líder genio debe tener la habilidad de catalogar a todos sus distintos enemigos en una unidad" - Gran Hermana, protectora y guía de Nueva Equestria, 1005. Se un buen ciudadano y cumple tus deberes con IQUISOC. No olvides que es el Partido quien te protege de la degeneración del Ejército de "Liberación" Equestriana. Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te esta observando.
1. Prólogo

La ventisca fría azota duramente todo este lugar, dando poco espacio para esconderse de su castigo. Escribo esto mientras mi aliento helado sale de mis pulmones a través de mis labios como vapor. Mi ropa de invierno me da una protección escasa pero necesaria ante la poderosa brisa que se logra colar por la ventana. No debo dejar intimidarme por este clima hostil, debo mantenerme fuerte y determinada.

Hoy vi a los soldados hacer sus rondas diarias de patrulla dentro de los muros de esta fortaleza de piedra. Siempre cargan su atuendo de invierno, sus cascos de metal con una película de hielo en sus bordes y sus rifles de hierro y madera levemente empañados por el frió feroz. Realmente es una temporada bastante mala. Los semblantes de ellos así lo dicen. Ojeras, suspiros largos y profundos, rasguños, cicatrices, marcas de cansancio y fatiga. La lucha ha sido incesante y demoledora, las raciones de comidas son cada vez más pequeñas, el clima cada vez más cruel e implacable… pero ellos son ponys fuertes. Su voluntad es de acero templado. Ellos se han sabido mantenerse en pie y luchar por lo que creen justo. Su esfuerzo es admirable y estoy segura de que al finalizar esta terrible contienda todos lograremos ir a casa.

A casa… ¿Esas palabras significan algo ya? Estos ponys han visto y vivido lo peor de este mundo, ellos ya perdieron su inocencia. Hace unos días le pregunte a uno en que era lo que creía.

"Solo creo en la guerra" Me contestó sin un atisbo de duda en sus ojos marrones. Me quede pasmada por tal respuesta contundente.

Esto me hace preguntarme: ¿Al final de todo quedara alguno de nosotros? Es decir ¿Algo realmente de nosotros? ¿Habremos cambiado tan drásticamente que nos miraremos en el espejo y veremos a alguien totalmente distinto a quien creíamos ser?

Je, estoy siendo realmente pesimista. ¿Cómo he llegado a esto?

Todo se remonta a esa decisión hace ya tanto tiempo. Era tan solo una yegua de 19 años con metas y aspiraciones altas. Sin saber que me deparaba la vida.

Bueno, todavía no sé lo que me depara, pero una idea me hago. Tanto ha pasado desde que accedí a ir con ella a ese viejo castillo abandonado en aquel bosque indomable. He vivido tantos acontecimientos irreales que me es difícil creer que realmente pasaron del todo. He visto la tierra de Equestria transformarse y adaptarse en varias facetas. He conocido a tantos ponys y demás criaturas a lo largo de mi historia que me impresiona el hecho que todavía me acuerdo de todos y cada uno de ellos.

De un simple y humilde pueblo en las lomas de Canterlot hasta las antiguas edificaciones de Cloudsdale, he llegado a conocer e interactuar con toda clase de ponys y otras razas. Llegue a la altura de los más brutales enemigos que ha visto Equestria y claro, de sus más esplendidos salvadores.

Nightmare Moon, La Princesa Celestia, Discord el Señor del Caos, La Reina Chrysalis, La Princesa Candace, El Rey Sombra, Lord Tirek.

Todos ellos me enseñaron algo distinto.

Todos ellos me enseñaron que siempre debe existir un balance entre el bien y el mal.

Todos ellos decidieron el destino de Equestria y el mundo en si en varias ocasiones.

Todos ellos eran deidades con una gran cantidad de poder…

Y sin embargo, ninguno está aquí.

Nuestros salvadores se han ido. Nuestros enemigos se han ido. Ahora solo quedamos nosotros y **ellos**.

La clásica lucha entre el bien y el mal.

¿Pero hasta qué punto la justificación de hacer cosas cuestionables para poder luchar al mal es aceptable?

Siempre se lo he preguntado a ella. Siempre me dice que entiende y que ella solo lo hace para lograr el bien de Equestria. Siempre termino dudando de ello. Siempre veo también la duda en sus ojos.

Temo por su salud y por ella. Me aterra el solo pensar que algo la separe completamente de mí. Una bala pérdida, un ataque de artillería bien calculado… la oscuridad que habita en su corazón.

Ella da hogar a un huésped macabro que más temprano que tarde tratara de tomar posesión de todo su ser en sus horrendas y maquiavélicas garras.

Su odio inconmensurable por **ella **es lo que la mantiene al frente de todos nosotros y es lo que la consume lenta pero seguramente. No la culpo. **Ella **nos ha arrebatado demasiado para simplemente poder perdonarla. Los valores que alguna vez tome como sagrados… estoy dispuesta a obviarlos el día en que **ella **tenga que enfrentar a la justicia.

Si mi lugar en esta contienda es detrás de ella… Con gusto lo aceptare.

Anhelo el día que finalmente todo esto termine. Aspiro que salgamos victoriosos de esta brutal contienda. Deseo que al final todo salga bien. Espero despertar en la mañana para poder seguir luchando por recuperar nuestra felicidad. Hemos preparado este plan por demasiado tiempo. Nuestra voluntad solo se podrá romper cuando todos caigamos en la fría nieve. Somos el último rayo de esperanza para el mundo libre. Rescataremos a Equestria de este yugo opresor…

…o moriremos en el intento.

Rarity Belle.

13 de febrero de 1020 D.E.L.

* * *

Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. Quiero aclarar varias cosas:

1) Esta es la continuación oficial a la historia de "Nueva Equestria". Por lo tanto recomiendo encarecidamente leer esa historia antes de continuar con esta.

2) No tendrá una fecha de publicación exacta. Puede que los capítulos tengan en un momento días de diferencia y después salte a semanas entre sus publicaciones. No obstante intentare mantener un tiempo promedio entre capítulos.

3) La historia la tengo planeada en cierta medida. Se que personajes van a morir y eso. Sugerencias pueden dar y las podría tomar en cuenta.

4) Algunas de las escenas podrían ser... desmedidas para la clasificación "T". Sin embargo he visto fanfics donde hay situaciones sexuales y es clasificación K+ así que... Tampoco es que va a ver mutilaciones y torturas... ¿o capaz si?

5) Esta historia la hago totalmente por gusto personal. Criticas son bienvenidas (sean buenas o malas) pero deben tener aunque sea sentido (por ejemplo: sin uso excesivo de insultos).

6) Por el titulo de la historia pueden tener una idea por donde va esta. Sino, lo verán mas adelante.

Y eso es todo, si les gusto lo que vieron pueden dejar un **REVIEW **opinando. También pueden darle a Fav y a Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S. **Si mas se despide Silicio. _¡Hasta la vista! _


	2. Chispa

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías primero leer "Nueva Equestria". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

El tiempo parecía pasar muy lentamente en aquella habitación. Las agujas del reloj colgado de la pared sonaban en un ritmo constante de un segundo. Aparte de eso, el único otro sonido que interrumpía el abrumador silencio que imperaba en aquel lugar era el sonido de un casco golpeando el suelo en un ritmo ansioso.

Se percato de que su pesuña era la fuente de sonido. Su extremidad derecha superior chocaba levemente contra el piso. Su expresión de estrés y angustiada eran demostración de los sentimientos que pasaban por ella en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué ella no ha despertado?- Cuestionó en una entonación demandante, preocupada.

-No lo se- Respondió llanamente la otra. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada disconforme de su acompañante en la habitación, soltó un suspiro suave- Si tuviera que apostar, diría que entre la caída que tuvo y la conmoción de verte después de tanto tiempo fue muy grande para ella- Llevo uno de sus cascos hacia la tercera yegua en la cama- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora mismo es dejarla reposar, Rainbow- Sentenció la unicornio de cuero blanco. La pegaso azul acentuó el fruncimiento de su ceño.

-No lo sé Rarity- Torno su mirada hacia la pony en la cama- ¿Y si la golpee por accidente contra algo?- Teorizó con cierto pavor, su tono de voz tembloroso como consecuencia de ello. Mas sin embargo, la otrora modista alzo una ceja con una expresión recelosa.

-Lo único con lo que Pinkie se golpeó ayer fue conmigo- Rememoró la unicornio blanca en un tono malhumorado. La yegua peli-arcoíris sonrió apenada, recordando como había lanzado a la pony rosada hacia Rarity. Rasco su nuca con su casco derecho.

-Si- Concordó con vergüenza, desviando su rostro hacia cualquier otro lado de la habitación para evitar hacer contacto visual con la mirada fulminante de los ojos azules de Rarity. Mas a los momentos, la equina peli-morado suavizo su expresión cuando detallo la expresión de pena en el rostro de su amiga. Un gesto pícaro se asomo por la comisura de sus labios.

-Aunque claro, siempre puedes hacer algo para compensar esa rudeza de tu parte- Expresó la otrora modista con un aire misterioso, Rainbow recupero la compostura, adquiriendo una expresión dubitativa y escéptica.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Ya sabes, podríamos ir al campo tú y yo. Despejarnos la cabeza- Rarity sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse por la atrevida proposición que finalmente le hacía a Rainbow, pese a estar camuflada sutilmente. La pegaso azul por su parte no dijo nada, analizando aquello que sus oídos captaron y sus ojos observaban con un semblante sereno-Es decir, hemos estado mucho tiempo bajo una presión sofocante y quisiera relajarme un poco… contigo- Indicó la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa anhelosa, con la entonación en su voz disminuyendo significativamente en la ultima palabra. Realmente quería que Rainbow aceptara su invitación. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella incertidumbre y la estaba carcomiendo la indecisión.

-… Concuerdo contigo Rarity… Pero iremos cuando Pinkie se recupere- Exclamo la yegua peli-arcoíris con un rostro serio. La otrora modista se mostró inexpresiva, sintiendo un profundo deseo de gritarle a la pegaso cabeza hueca el significado de las palabra "Solas" y "Contigo"- Además, debemos planear el rescate de Applejack- Las expectativas y esperanzas de la otrora modista se vieron una vez mas desvanecidas al Rainbow desviar el tema de forma tan abrupta- "Justo como todas las ocasiones anteriores"- Un suspiro sonoro y con claro significado se escapo de sus labios.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos enfocarnos en eso- Exclamó sin muchos ánimos Rarity, acostumbrada ya al fracaso en sus intentos. La pegaso azul sintió una pequeña contracción en su corazón al escuchar el tono desanimado de su amiga. Se sentía un poco miserable por ello. La habitación quedó atrapada en un silencio incómodo.

-... Necesito buscar un mapa de Equestria, uno de Laikya y uno de Wolfpack- Afirmó Rainbow Dash, la unicornio blanca asintió y le dio una sonrisa forzada. La yegua peli-arcoíris trago saliva secamente y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Se detuvo y miro de reojo a Rarity, quien desvió sus orbes azules a un recuadro colgado en la pared- Te espero- Indicó en un tono cohibido, la otrora modista otorgo su atención nuevamente hacia su amiga.

-Te alcanzaré- Murmuró con tranquilidad. Rainbow no dijo más y se perdió detrás de la puerta de madera. La peli-morado soltó un suspiro sonoro, decepcionado, frustrado. Desvió su semblante hacia Pinkie, quien seguía durmiendo en paz. Su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente al ritmo de su respiración calmada. Sonrió con tristeza.

-Oh, Pinkie- Llevo su mirada hacia la puerta- ¿Cómo hago para hacerle ver? Entre su absoluta terquedad y mi falta de templanza tenemos una receta perfecta para el estancamiento- Expresó la otrora modista con melancolía. Una pequeña risa enervante salió de sus labios por aquella frase tan devastadora y cierta.

Rainbow había dejado de caminar en cuanto detallo que la unicornio blanca no la seguía. Había tenido que escapar como una cobarde. Su corazón acelerado golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Todavía no era capaz de darle la cara a Rarity cuando se trataba de ese tema. Menos con lo que se le había escapado el día anterior antes de ir a por Pinkie. Debía… No…

Tenía que evitar las conversaciones de ese tema el mayor tiempo posible, o al menos hasta que se haya podido recuperar de su desliz bochornoso. Evadirlas, sortearlas. Entre ella y Rarity debía formar un muro para evitar que su relación afectara a su objetivo.

Su mente podía nublarse a la hora de tomar una decisión de vital importancia.

No debía haber nada que se interpusiera en su camino para completar su objetivo.

Destruir el Partido era su prioridad.

…

Rememoro aquella unicornio en el Bosque Everfree.

-"Todo. El. Tiempo"

Esa tal Zaphire era bastante misteriosa y algo espeluznante. Debía tener extremo cuidado en su proceder y siempre estar atenta para evitar que la volviera a descubrir con la guardia baja.

Pero si algo sabia es que si debía comenzar a fraguar su plan con Applejack.

Cuando estuvieran juntas las cuatro, comenzarían su proceso para traer de vuelta a Twilight y a Fluttershy.

Y allí serian imparables.

* * *

Ponyville era tenuemente alumbrado por el sol, el cual apenas se comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte. Antes considerado uno de los mejores lugares para vivir en toda Equestria por su ambiente tan agradable y pacífico, ahora era una aldea triste, gris, lúgubre, donde los ponys en su mayoría tenían unas reglas y una monotonía que seguir. Donde antes reinaban las risas y sonrisas, ahora imperaban rostros serios o neutros. Donde antes la honestidad era sinónimo de ser habitante de Ponyville, ahora las mentiras recorrían cada calle y callejón como el mismo viento. Donde antes la generosidad y la amabilidad eran característicos de cada uno de los integrantes de la dichosa comunidad, ahora cada quien velaba por su cuenta, esperando no ser victimas del todo-vigilante Partido. La lealtad y el compromiso con el otro casi extintos, así como la misma esencia o magia de la amistad que una vez el pueblo fue el principal portavoz de.

O al menos es así como lo percibía ella. Allí, encima de los tejados de uno de los edificios pequeños de su pueblo natal, podía contemplar que tanto había cambiado este en la ultima década. Un estrujo en su corazón tomo lugar cuando recordó épocas pasadas, antes de que todo ocurriera. Cuando ella era feliz y no lo sabía.

-¿Crees que algo malo pase?- Escuchó una voz provenir debajo de ella. Desvió su rostro hacia esa dirección, notando como entre las penumbras alcanzaba a distinguir dos figuras equinas. Detalló que la voz dejaba entrever preocupación, angustia. Uno de ellos miraba al otro, expectante de su respuesta. El otro alternaba su vista entre sus flancos, siempre atento, siempre alerta.

Por supuesto, difícilmente podrían verla desde aquel angulo y sobretodo protegida por su túnica, la cual en compañía con la penumbra de la mañana la hacían prácticamente invisible para los ojos curiosos.

-No- Negó rotundamente el otro equino con chaqueta y capucha negra, su uniforme reglamentario, el cual no dejaba ver su rostro ni su cuerpo- Eso solo fue un pequeño desliz de algún pobre diablo que no termina de aceptar que la Gran Hermana busca lo mejor para nosotros- Espetó con convicción el semental, en sus cascos traía un rifle de cerrojo Supernova 1018. Un producto de la guerra interminable contra el Imperio Grifo...

_-"¿No era Zebrazia?"_\- Suspiro con serenidad, rememorando que aquello era una propaganda mas del Partido. Quizá no hubiera ninguna guerra realmente. Quizá el mundo fuera un mejor lugar y ellos solo lo escondían.

Un dejo de aire salio de sus labios, razonando que aquello era un pensamiento bastante optimista. Meneo su cabeza, pues debía enfocarse. Sus cascos amarillos anaranjados salieron a relucir, portando dos cuchillas.

Miro hacia el sol que se alzaba al final de su vista. Dio un salto hacia el suelo. De su traje salieron sus alas que la ayudaron el planear y evitar estrellarse de bruces contra la tierra.

-¿Pero no podríamos-? ¡Argh!

La conversación de aquellos corceles se vio interrumpida por su repentina aparición. Con uno de ellos atrapado bajo su peso, desvió su casco izquierdo hacia esa misma dirección, acertando un ataque cortante hacia el equino enemigo. Este quedo impresionado cuando su garganta fue cortada de lado a lado. Cayo al suelo perplejo, quedando inerte a los pocos segundos, mientras la sangre salía de su cuello a montones. La pony encapuchada coloco su otra cuchilla en el cuello del pony debajo de ella.

-En estos precisos momentos vos os encontráis en mi poder. Un movimiento en falso y tu carótida voy a desaparecer- Amenazó con severidad. El semental asintió levemente, sin mucha opción, sufriendo un escalofrió.

-¿Qué sabéis sobre el anuncio del periódico del día de ayer?- Cuestionó. El equino en el suelo contrajo levemente sus pupilas.

-L-Lo mismo que todo el mundo, nada- Respondió con un tono de voz tembloroso el pony. La pegaso no dijo nada, reflexionando unos segundos.

-¿Sabéis dónde puedo conseguir información sobre este acontecimiento?- Inquirió, antes de que el equino pudiera responder algo mas sintió el filo de la cuchilla hacer más presión sobre su cuello, su corazón sufriendo un vuelco por unos segundos- Si me pronunciáis una mentira no viviréis para ver la luz del día- Aseguró con una entonación severa, amenazante, fría. El pony en el suelo trago saliva, sintiendo como esta pasaba apenas por la presión del cuchillo.

…- En Gran Canterlot encontraras más información de la que yo te puedo dar- Confesó el semental, totalmente aterrorizado y temeroso por su propia vida. La pegaso nuevamente sopeso aquello unos segundos. Retiró lentamente la cuchilla de la garganta de su prisionero, este se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, solo moviéndose levemente por el temblor inevitable producido por el miedo. La pony alzo un casco y lo dejo caer con dureza en el cráneo del corcel, dejándolo inconsciente ante semejante golpe. Se incorporó y con serenidad se alejó de los cuerpos de los ponys. El pueblo comenzaba a despertar y pronto muchos equinos estarían en las calles y descubrirían su siniestro. Extendió sus alas y galopo, logrando volar a los pocos segundos. Cruzo todo el pueblo de Ponyville, viendo lugares antes icónicos como el Sugarcube Corner o la Boutique Carrusel estaban abandonados, descuidados. Las ponys que antes vivían y trabajaban allí desaparecidas. Sus legados y logros extintos, olvidados en la historia.

Un sentimiento de especial tristeza y desolación vino a su mente cuando visualizo Sweet Apple Acres. Se desvió levemente y se aproximó a la gran granja de Ponyville, ahora perteneciente al Partido y la principal actividad económica del pueblo.

Se posó sobre una nube, mirando fijamente hacia los cultivos. Su corazón se comprimo cuando noto a un corcel rojo trabajando arduamente. Pese a que la luz fuera escasa podía notar su semblante firme pero fatigado. Sus ojeras se notaban a lenguas de distancia y sus músculos no eran tan prominentes como algunos años atrás. Su crin y cola mostazas de corta longitud. Pudo observar como aquel terrestre lanzo varios paquetes de paja al carruaje que tenía que cargar. Se quedó mirando reflexivo hacia el instrumento que tenía que utilizar.

Decidió acercarse más para poder verlo mejor. La voz en su cabeza podía esperar.

Pudo sentir su corazón desgarrarse cuando vio que él estaba llorando en silencio. Lloraba una perdida indescriptible, sentía el sufrimiento de aquel pony recorrer sus venas con su llanto desconsolado. Quería… No, deseaba ir hasta allá abajo para ayudarlo. Consolarlo. Darle apoyo. Su casco dio el primer paso.

-"_No_"

Maldijo mil y unas veces, recordando que no era la única presente en esa nube.

-"Volved a dormir"

-"_No Apple Bloom, estas dejando que tus sentimientos te controlen" _

-"¿Vos que sabéis Scootaloo? Que yo recuerde fuiste vos la que perdió el control frente a Diamond."

-"¿_Y yo he de recordarte en la situación que se encuentra tu hermano_?"- Debatió aquella que se hallaba en su mente. La pony desvió su semblante hacia su otrora hogar. Descubrió varios guardias postrados. Sabía que si descubrían a Big Mac teniendo contacto con ella seria inmediatamente ejecutado. Chisto con la lengua. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y se ocultó en la nube.

-"_Eres realmente prudente"- _Concedió en un tono sarcástico Scootaloo.

-"Si solo pudiera decir lo mismo de ti"- Respondió Apple Bloom.

-"_Touché" _

Se asomó una vez mas por la nube, notando como el pony terrestre rojizo preparaba la carreta. Suspiro levemente y se despidió de su hermano en silencio, extendiendo sus alas y marchándose en silencio. El aire chocaba con su cuerpo, un ambiente más frió de lo usual. Era el ambiente del Bosque Everfree. El último lugar libre del yugo opresor del Partido y curiosamente uno de los lugares que más cerca estaba de la sede de IQUISOC.

Nunca se había podido dominar el Bosque. Siempre había sido un hábitat rebelde y nadie lo pudo someter, ni siquiera Discord El Señor del Caos o la otrora Princesa Celestia, seres con inconmensurable poder.

Aterrizo suavemente sobre la grama. A la gran mayoría de los ponys les aterraba estar dentro de Everfree, pero ellas se lograron acomodar en el ecosistema gracias a la ayuda de su maestra Zecora.

-"_Si tan solo hubiéramos sido más fuerte ese día"- _Rememoró Scootaloo con cierta tristeza. Apple Bloom frunció el ceño. Recordó aquel fatídico día. Recordó el sudor en su frente, su respiración entrecortada, su corazón acelerado cuando combatía casco a casco contra los esbirros del Partido que buscaban refugio después del colosal fracaso de su Operación en el Bosque Everfree.

-"Éramos inexpertas, Scootaloo"- Excusó la pony en un intento de apaciguar su frustración y consolar a la otra yegua.

-"…"

Su acompañante no dijo más palabras. Apple Bloom asumió que estaba reflexionando, por lo que comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Luego de un tiempo visualizo su hogar.

_-"_Construido gracias a Iron Will, nuestro buen amigo y protector ante todo mal vil_"_

-"_Tu y yo sabemos que nosotras somos las que lo protegemos a el"- _Corrigió Scootaloo. Sonrió por el comentario de su amiga. Freno sus pasos frente a la puerta de aquella casa. Respiro hondo, sus oídos no captaban ruido alguno proviniendo de adentro. Tomo la perilla con su casco y abrió la puerta con lentitud, rechinando la madera en el proceso y arruinando de buena manera su ingreso silencioso. No obstante eso no impidió que entrara en la vivienda, apenas iluminada por la luz de la mañana. Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

-Buenos dias- Dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, reconociendo a la pony dueña de esa voz.

-Buenos días- Se dio media vuelta, encarando a la otro yegua- Diamond Tiara- Saludó de vuelta Apple Bloom. Observó detenidamente a la pony rosa pastel, una crin lavanda con bordes blancos suelta, sin peinar. Una vista hermosa a su parecer. Los orbes azul grisáceo de la pony terrestre chocaron con los suyos y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su sistema nervioso. Una sonrisa esplendida se asomó por los labios de la yegua.

-Es bueno ver que volviste, Apple Bloom- Expresó Diamond Tiara con sinceridad, una entonación mucho mas afable y relajada. Sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojizo. La fusión de ambas ponys se retiró la túnica que la protegía. Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en su rostro.

-"_Aw, el amor es algo tan repugnantemente hermoso"- _Se mofo Scootaloo. La pegaso frunció su ceño y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo más intenso.

-"Silencio"

-"_Oh vamos, ¿tú crees que si fuera la yo la que estuviera controlando el cuerpo ella me hubiera respondido tan cariñosamente?" _

-¿Apple Bloom?- Inquirió la pony terrestre. La fusión desvió nuevamente su semblante hacia ella. Noto sus ojos azules grisáceos mirándola fijamente, intentando averiguar que pensaba. Necesitaba crear una distracción rápido. Había podido descubrir con anterioridad que Diamond Tiara tenía una mirada hechizante.

-¿Donde se encuentra Sweetie Belle?- Cuestionó con velocidad, el nerviosismo en su voz camuflado en un tono neutro. La pony terrestre alzo una ceja.

-"_Eres adorable cuando no sabes controlar tus emociones"- _Mencionó Scootaloo.

-"Silencio"

-Ella sigue durmiendo… sabes cómo es que estudia hasta tarde- Remarcó Diamond Tiara con certeza. La fusión asintió con su cabeza y después ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

-"_Bueno, esto es incómodo"- _Afirmó Scootaloo en su mente, Apple Bloom trago saliva, teniendo que concordar con su acompañante- "_Deberías romper la tensión… ¿quizá con un beso?" _Sugirió, la fusión se sonrojo aún más. Desvió sus ojos hacia los labios de la yegua oji-azul grisáceo.

-¿Que hay de comer?- Inquirió rápidamente, volviendo a centrar sus orbes en los de la pony terrestre frente suyo y apartando esos pensamientos, temiendo cometer una acción imprudente. La terrestre alzo una ceja.

-Este… estoy haciendo unos sándwiches de hierbas ya que Scootaloo no consiguió las margaritas que le pedí- Remarcó con cierto recelo y desprecio la yegua rosada, mirando a través de los orbes bicolores de la fusión.

-"_Es tan fastidiosa" _

-Bueno, sé que vos lograreis hacer algo de buena calidad con lo que poseéis. No os dejéis desanimar por las cosas que no tenéis- Alentó Apple Bloom con honestidad, dándole un halago a la pony terrestre, quien ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Gracias Apple- Y dicho aquello se dirigió a la cocina para empezar su labor en aquel hogar. La fusión la siguió de cerca.

-"_Si quieres le haces un monumento, lame-casco"_

-"Muérdelo"- Respondió de vuelta. Siempre que se trataba de su más reciente compañera en la casa las dos discrepaban en la actitud y opinión que tenían respecto a ella y su relación tan bipolar.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu búsqueda?- Aquella pregunta curiosa de Diamond Tiara atrajo su atención.

-"_¿Y a ella que demonios le impor-?_

-No logre conseguir lo que buscaba. Los batas negras no saben absolutamente nada- Respondió la fusión con serenidad, obviando el mal carácter de su amiga para con la pony terrestre a su frente.

-Hmp. Realmente no los podemos culpar por eso. Ese anuncio en el periódico fue toda una sorpresa para nosotras- Aseguró la pony terrestre. La pegaso sonrió con confianza, concordando. Algún pony extremadamente valiente había dado una bofetada a la propaganda del Partido. Imaginaba a la Gran Hermana revolcándose furiosamente en su habitación por tal semejante equivocación de parte de sus lacayos y esbirros.

-No hay duda alguna en ello. El Partido debe ser ridiculizado por su colosal fallo- Convinó Apple Bloom, la yegua de cuero rosado se dio media vuelta y le guiño un ojo, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tú y yo sabemos que has sido la molestia principal del Partido en todos estos meses- Comentó Diamond Tiara con seguridad. El comentario le dio cierta satisfacción a la parte dominante de la fusión. Que alguien reconociera su esfuerzo era gratificante como mínimo.

-"_Y así como tu lamiste sus cascos, ella ahora lame los tuyos"- _Mencionó Scootaloo, la fusión frunció su ceño con molestia.

-Aunque ese puesto lo ocupaba antes el Generalísimo Shining Armor- Remarcó la pony terrestre. Apple Bloom alzo una ceja ante la mención de aquel corcel.

-¿Qué sabéis de eso?- Inquirió con curiosidad. Diamond Tiara pensó un poco, intentando recordar los rumores que había escuchado a escondidas cuando su padre conversaba con otros miembros de su clase.

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo lo último que se supo de él fue que estaba en las Montañas Crystal. Algunos dicen que murió allí, otros dicen que fue atrapado por el Partido y otros dicen que escapo a Golinea en 1008- Explicó la pony terrestre, escarbando en sus memoria y las viejas conversaciones de su padre. La pegaso sopeso esa información.

-"_Lastima, uno de los pocos ponys que nos pudieron haber sacado de esta situación de mierda"- _Razonó Scootaloo con un tono que mezclaba serenidad, tristeza y decepción. Su compañera tuvo que darle la razón. Desde que la Princesa Celestia se había marchado todo había estado yendo cuesta abajo en Equestria.

-En fin, no vale la pena pensar más en ello- Aseguró la yegua rosada con firmeza- Pensar en el pasado solo nos trae desconsuelo y nostalgia- Afirmó la pony oji-azul grisáceo. La expresión de la fusión se suavizo un poco, pues recalcó que Diamond Tiara seguía afligida por la muy probable muerte de su amiga Silver Spoon. Todos habían perdido algo gracias al Partido. 12 años desde que esa pesadilla había comenzado. 12 años desde que no veía a su hermana Applejack o a su media-hermana Rainbow Dash.

Un plato fue colocado frente suyo. Sus ojos se posaron en el emparedado de hierbas. Subió su semblante y unos orbes azules grisáceos amables y reconfortantes la recibieron.

-Buen provecho- Expresó Diamond Tiara con una sonrisa amigable. Cuatro meses desde que ella había llegado a su vida por una segunda vez. Cuatro meses desde que su vida había adquirido un nuevo significado. Sonrió agradecida. Tenía ponys a quien proteger. Tenía objetivos que cumplir. Tenía vidas que resguardar.

Y se iba a asegurar de hacerlo.

* * *

La tensión en el ambiente de aquella enorme urbe conocida como Gran Canterlot era mucho mas palpable que lo habitual. La noticia y los eventos del día anterior habían sacudido totalmente a la ciudad y muy probablemente al mundo. Y ella lo sabía. Podía notar a los equinos berqus caminar rápidamente a donde fuera su destino. Los policías dorados se hallaban en todos lados y en todas las direcciones que viera. No se preocupaban en disimular sus rifles. Los proles por su parte se comportaban como siempre. Gran parte de ellos no podían siquiera razonar lo que había pasado el día anterior en Canterlot. Desvió su semblante hasta el Castillo de Canterlot, arrugo un poco el ceño, mirando fijamente la torre tope de uno de los últimos vestigios de la antigua Equestria. Los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron con ella…

Entro a la habitación con un paso firme. Pudo al final notar un semental que esperaba pacientemente frente a una puerta de metal. Suspiro con aspereza. Se acomodó su sombrero y se dirigió hasta aquel equino. Mientras más se acercaba comenzaba a oír gritos enmudecidos por las paredes y las puertas, pero claramente eran iracundos, cargados de furia. Arrugó el puente de su nariz, teniendo la certeza de saber de quién eran aquellos alaridos rabiosos. Seguramente al estar más cerca podría comenzar a escuchar las típicas palabras venenosas pertenecientes a la dueña de aquellos bramidos.

-Oh, finalmente llegaste- Saludó una voz que la saco de su ensimismamiento. Torno su atención hasta el lugar de procedencia de aquellas palabras para descubrir que ya se hallaba al lado del pegaso que antes vio. Cuero amarillo y crin corta color rojo. Un traje color beige y una gorra del mismo color era lo que vestía. La gorra traía el símbolo de los ponys de la clase alpha, la cruz equestriana de hierro. El traje tenia encima varias medallas y condecoraciones. Los ojos de ambos chocaron, los de el eran marrones, fríos como el hielo.

-No podía perderme el espectáculo- Respondió de vuelta con socarronería. El semental ensancho una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sin duda, **ella** hasta ahora le ha dado una reprimenda fascinante- Mencionó con cierta satisfacción el pegaso, su voz bastante grave y profunda.

-¿¡Que planeas hacer ahora!?- Cuestionó la voz de **ella **al otro lado de la puerta de metal. Ambos dejaron su conversación para escuchar la discusión que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la pared. Sin embargo el sitio quedo en silencio.

-¡Tsk! No puedo escuchar nada de lo que ella dice- Comentó en voz baja el corcel con verdadera molestia. Ella frunció su ceño, sintiendo la misma irritación que su colega. Le enfadaba no tener el conocimiento de algún tema, en especial si le permitía estar un paso delante de sus enemigos.

-¡Mas te vale que tu plan de resultados! ¡De lo contrario no será ella quien este en el paredón sino tú! ¿¡Me hice entender!?- Inquirió **ella **con furor. Nuevamente el lugar quedo en silencio.

-Bien, ahora lárgate de mí vista y no vuelvas hasta demostrar que eres más que basura incompetente- Ordenó con desprecio **ella**. Rápidamente el pegaso y su colega se separaron de la puerta.

Esta se abrió y dejo ver a una pony terrestre. De cuero gris azulado, crin violeta grisáceo y ojos turquesa claro. Sus parpados estaban maquillados con una sombra de igual color a su pelo. Su mirada fría y neutra de inmediato choco con las de los otros dos ponys en la habitación.

-Red Tide, Trixie- Saludó con un tono extrañamente neutro, sereno. La unicornio azul escondió su desagrado bajo una sonrisa falsa. No así su colega, quien no dudó en mostrar su disconformidad y disgusto.

-Maud Pie- Su gesto se transformo en uno malicioso- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- Preguntó burlona la peli-plateado. La susodicha alzo una ceja.

-Bien- Respondió secamente. La yegua de pelaje azul ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿Segura? Es decir… ya sabes el pequeño desliz que tuvo tu hermana- Recalcó la maga, la equina peli-violeta solo asintió lentamente.

-Es realmente una pena, estoy seguro que a **ella** no le sentó nada bien la traición de tu hermana y por supuesto tu colosal falla- Agregó Red Tide con un tono jocoso, mofándose de la desgracia de la pony terrestre, quien mantuvo su rostro impasible.

-Estoy segura de eso- Dijo la pony oji-turquesa, atrayendo la atención de sus dos colegas- Pero también tengo la certeza que ella está furiosa con la incompetencia del líder de la Policía Dorada a la hora de apresar a mi hermana- Mencionó Maud Pie, Red Tide frunció su ceño y apretó sus dientes con disgusto- O la falta de compromiso de la Ministro del Ministerio de la Verdad, pues ella es responsable de toda la propaganda del Partido y que semejante insulto a **ella **se haya colado en el periódico nacional es clara muestra de ineptitud y torpeza- Debatió la pony terrestre en un tono templado, calmado. Red Tide solo pudo sentir la rabia recorrer todas sus venas, guardándose la lengua para evitar palabras imprudentes. Trixie por su parte mostró un semblante arisco por aquel comentario. No es como que realmente le importara, pero no se iba a dejar torcer el casco. Una sonrisa astuta se asomó por sus labios.

-Ya… ¿Pero que podemos hacer si el nepotismo corre libremente por el Ministerio de la Amistad?- Inquirió la unicornio de cuero azul en un tono afligido fingido. La pony terrestre no dijo nada. El silencio tomo lugar entre ellos tres, las dos yeguas se miraban con intensidad y desafío mientras Red Tide se mantenía al margen de aquella contienda, sintiendo como podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

Maud Pie sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que eso lo decidirá **ella- **Afirmó la pony terrestre oji-turquesa. La peli-plateado sonrió de igual manera.

-Asumo que sí- Convino.

-Ahora, dados los recientes eventos la Gran Hermana ha decidido que deberíamos enviar a dos representantes al Imperio Grifo y a Zebrazia respectivamente. Esto para asegurar al Emperador Maximus y al Consejero Zaire que todo está en orden dentro de Nueva Equestria- Reveló la pony terrestre con sosiego. Tanto Trixie como Red Tide se mostraron mas serios ante aquello- Por lo tanto, me he tomado la libertad de decidir ya nuestras asignaciones- Torno su mirada hacia la otra yegua- Trixie, tu iras al Imperio Grifo y te encargaras de que el Emperador Maximus tenga sus garras en la tierra y no intente volar mucho tiempo cerca del sol. No debería ser un trabajo difícil, sobretodo porque son nuestros actuales aliados- Explicó Maud Pie, la unicornio azul no vio realmente ningún impedimento, por lo que solo asintió, aceptando su rol.

-Red Tide, tu trabajo será mantener el control en Nueva Equestria. Cualquier protesta civil o insurrección debe ser sofocada. Estoy segura de que ese maldito enunciado debe haber alimentado el espíritu rebelde en más de uno- Encomendó la pony terrestre, el pegaso asintió.

-La Revolución jamás podrá ser vencida por patéticos insurgentes y falsos clamados de "libertad"- Aseguró Red Tide con determinación, la sombra de su gorra oscureciendo su semblante. Trixie rodó sus orbes violetas, mas no dijo nada.

-Yo me asegurare de que todo en Zebrazia siga en orden. Generalmente son los que menos tienen problemas, así que tampoco debería tenerlos yo- Mencionó Maud Pie con tranquilidad. La yegua peli-plateada sonrió con ánimos.

-Bueno, en vista de que todo está resuelto, yo me vo-

-Espera- Cortó la pony terrestre azul grisácea, la maga frunció su ceño y compuso un rostro amargado- **ella **quiere hablar contigo- Afirmó Maud Pie, Trixie abrió un poco sus ojos, recordando su motivo inicial para llegar hasta allí. Trago saliva profundamente, mientras desviaba su atención hacia la puerta de metal.

* * *

Salió de su ensimismamiento. Miro hacia todos lados mientras reanudaba su caminar sereno, reflexivo. Los equinos seguían su rutina normal, los policías dorados se hallaban custodiando cada calle, callejón y esquina que estuviera a su alcance. Bien sabia ella que la situación en otras partes de Equestria era distinta, bien sabía que el control sobre los demás países en el continente Larenfast era como mínimo inestable. Todo por ese titular de periódico.

Una chispa. Quizá eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para comenzar una poderosa hoguera.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por todo su sistema nervioso. No era un escalofrió común y ella lo sabía. Busco con rapidez en todas las direcciones y no pudo encontrar los ojos que estaban clavados tan firmemente en su ser. Sabía quién era. Intercambiaba su mirada entre todos los ponys que pasaban. Se enfoco al otro lado de la calle.

Allí los encontró, por consecuencia también de lo que la perseguía. Estaba allí, sin que nadie pareciera percatarse de su presencia. Esos dos iris azules fríos que la miraban sin expresión alguna. Vacíos. Desoladores. Frunció su ceño. Al menos no estaba como otras veces. Ya era algo recurrente.

-Señorita- Llamó una voz, Trixie espabilo y torno su mirada en la nueva dirección- ¿Se encuentra bien? Inquirió una pony unicornio mayor de cuero azul y crin blanca. Desvió sus ojos nuevamente hacia donde había descubierto aquel par de ojos azules para notar como ella había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Suspiro profundamente.

-Si… estoy bien… gracias por preguntar- Aseguró la peli-plateado con serenidad, volviendo su rostro hacia la otra pony. La unicornio mayor sonrió risueñamente.

-Perdóneme el abuso joven- La yegua alzo una ceja- ¿Podría ayudar a esta anciana a subir las escaleras?- Pidió aquella equina. Trixie se vio escéptica ante aquello, mas asintió, no viendo alguna mala intención en los orbes de la equina. La pony vieja apunto hacia un edificio que estaba a una calle de distancia.

De un momento para otro ambas llegaron a aquella vivienda. La pony unicornio anciana utilizo su magia para tomar las llaves de su cartera. La oji-violeta noto como el aura de magia era color verde. La pony vieja abrió la puerta e ingreso al edificio. Proseguidamente la otra unicornio la imito.

La pony anciana se dio media vuelta y con su magia anulo la cámara de vigilancia en la esquina de aquel pasillo. Trixie nuevamente encarno su ceja. La unicornio mayor le sonrió y volvió a activar su cuerno en magia, cubriéndose ella misma con esta.

Ante sus ojos la yegua peli-plateada pudo detallar como la pony anciana recuperaba decenas de años de juventud, sus facciones se volvían más delicadas y todo ella se transformaba en algo distinto. Su pelaje se volvió blanco rojizo, su crin compuesta de cuatro franjas del mismo tamaño intercaladas color morado claro y azul medianoche. Abrió sus ojos para ver que estos también habían sufrido un cambio, siendo ahora verde esmeralda. Una sonrisa pícara se asomó por sus labios. Trixie compuso un semblante tranquilo.

-Zaphire- Saludó con despreocupación la unicornio de cuero azul. La susodicha ensancho su sonrisa.

-Trixie- Correspondió con una entonación de voz relajada y confiada.

-Debo asumir que Orange si logro contactarte. Ya pensaba yo que te habías "extraviado"nuevamente- Remarcó la yegua oji-violeta. Zaphire asintió, esbozando un gesto cómplice.

-Y ese era mi plan, pero ayer surgieron circunstancias inesperadas y mi estadía aquí se tiene que prolongar… Al menos claro que tú quieras que me marche- Afirmó la unicornio blanca rojiza con un tono jocoso, encarnando sus dos cejas.

-¿Cómo podría ser? Todo en esta ciudad esta tenso, el Partido y el Triumviratu están todavía conmocionados y en estos momentos lo que más requiero son ponys de confianza- Argumentó Trixie con una expresión cómplice. Zaphire imitó su gesto.

-Oh… Entonces definitivamente los rumores son ciertos- Detalló la unicornio oji-verde en un murmullo- Bueno, tengo buenas noticias para ti pero deberíamos apresurarnos, pues tenemos invitados- Mencionó en un aire de suspenso la hechicera. La peli-plateado entrecerró sus ojos y una sonrisa inquisitiva se asomó por sus labios.

La unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo comenzó a caminar lentamente por aquel pasillo levemente iluminado por una tenue lámpara. Trixie la siguió de cerca.

En unos pocos momentos llegaron hasta unas escaleras, la oji-verde se detuvo y se colocó al lado de estas.

-Por aquí- Guió, la oji-violeta llego hasta ella, desvió su semblante hacia las escaleras y pudo detallar una puerta de madera al final de estas. Sin sorprenderse descubrió que el lugar donde la iba a llevar Zaphire era un sótano.

-"A ella siempre le han gustado estas reuniones clandestinas"- Rememoró la unicornio azul, reanudando nuevamente su camino hasta su nuevo objetivo. Fue seguida por la yegua oji-verde.

Trixie se frenó frente a la puerta, su acompañante la imito a los pocos segundos. Zaphire levanto su casco y toco la puerta tres veces, haciendo pausas cortas entre cada toque. Esperaron unos momentos en la incertidumbre hasta que finalmente oyeron y vieron como la manilla se movía. La puerta se abrió unos milímetros.

-La poderosa mantícora que entro a la cueva…

-… Murió a manos del héroe en plena luna llena- Completo la unicornio blanca rojiza. La puerta se abrió completamente y ambas lograron contemplar un pegaso fornido de cuero verde claro, su pelo verde cortó estilo militar. Sus ojos amarillos oscuros, casi mostazas, les devolvieron una mirada neutra. No obstante esta aparente imperturbabilidad fue obviada por Zaphire, quien sonrió con familiaridad.

-Wildride- Saludó con energía la unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo. El susodicho desvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Zaphire- Luego miro a la otra yegua- Magna e Imbatible Trixie- La aludida asintió levemente. El pony oji-amarillo se hizo a un lado y ambas equinas entraron al lugar, el cual era tan hermoso como Trixie podía haber esperado.

-Hasta que por fin llegaste, sentía que me moría en esta mugre- Exclamó un pony terrestre de cuero beige sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa que allí se hallaba colocada. La unicornio de pelaje azul torno su rostro hacia el individuo, detallando su pelo largo y liso azul oscuro. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en impaciencia e intensidad. Zaphire chisto con la lengua.

-Yo también lo extrañe mucho, Sir Holy Sword- Expresó con una sonrisa pícara la unicornio blanca rojiza, el corcel solo imito el gesto de su compañera. Más cuando noto a Trixie.

-Y veo que has traído a una bella yegua contigo- Menciono el equino peli-azul. La unicornio azul se mostró levemente apenada por aquel comentario, más supo controlar su vergüenza bajo un semblante serio- Señorita Trixie- Saludó el pony con un tono meloso. La peli-plateada nuevamente volvió a asentir para corresponder. Proseguidamente se reunieron alrededor de la mesa.

-Seré directa- Anunció la unicornio de pelaje azul, atrayendo la atención de todos- Sabemos que ocurrió el día de ayer. Pinkie Pie logro insultar a la Gran Hermana en el periódico y luego salió impune gracias a su escape milagroso auspiciado por Rainbow Dash, la líder del Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana.

-Te alegrara saber que yo me encontré con Rainbow Dash- Reveló Zaphire Ring con soberbia. Todos la miraron inquisitivamente.

-¿Cómo?- Inquirió Holy Sword escéptico.

-Estaba en el pueblo de Ponyville y me preparaba para irme luego de haberme encargado del… "conflicto" de la Señorita Melody, cuando Rainbow Dash cruzo rápidamente todo el pueblo siendo seguida por un centenar de pegasos de la Policía Dorada. Evidentemente ella los logro perder en el Bosque Everfree, yo simplemente utilice mi hechizo rastreador de pólvora y encontré así sus pistolas Quad… y a ella- Afirmó con confianza y tranquilidad la unicornio blanca rojiza. Wildride frunció su ceño.

-¿Y por qué no la arrestaste?- Pregunto el pegaso verde con un tono serio. Zaphire sonrió con seguridad.

-¿O por qué no la eliminaste?- Recriminó el terrestre- Podrías haber dado un golpe fatal al Ejercito de Libera-

-Esa es la mejor parte, le implante un hechizo rastreador- Ante la evidente desorientación y duda de todos los presentes, la hechicera chisto con su lengua- Básicamente cada vez que vuelvo a activar ese hechizo sé dónde está ella todo el tiempo- Proclamó con orgullo. Los otros individuos en aquel lugar se vieron impresionados.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?- Indagó Holy, perplejo. Trixie por su parte mantuvo un semblante escéptico. Zaphire desvió sus orbes verdes hacia ella y amplio su sonrisa.

-Porque nos conviene- Respondió, mirando nuevamente al pony beige, quien alzo una ceja confundido- Verán, Rainbow Dash es lo último que mantiene en pie a la resistencia de Equestria. También es uno de los seis elementos de la armonía. Estoy bastante segura que Rarity Belle, Elemento de la Generosidad, esta con ella. Ahora también tiene a Pinkie Pie, Elemento de la Alegría. ¿Ven por donde va la cosa?- Inquirió con serenidad. Trixie abrió los ojos levemente al comprender la situación.

-Está intentando reunir a los Elementos de la Armonía- Se adelantó Wildride. Zaphire asintió.

-Y le faltan tres. Los paraderos de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Magia y de la Amabilidad son desconocidos… pero el de la Honestidad lo sabemos…

-… Y ellas también lo saben. La desaparición de Black Supremacy fue un día antes de que Pinkie Pie se sublevara- Rememoró Trixie con un semblante serio.

-Y si gracias a Black descubrieron el paradero de Pinkie Pie…

-… También descubrieron el de Applejack- Termino Holy con sorpresa- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Necesitamos ir a Wolfpack inmediatamente!- Exclamó el pony terrestre con ansiedad. La peli-plateado alzo su casco, los demás ponys en la habitación hicieron silencio.

-No... Dejaremos que ellas se reúnan con Applejack- Comandó con solemnidad la unicornio azul, descolocando a los otros equinos de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Holy con asombro- ¿¡Por qué permitiríamos eso!?- Preguntó desconcertado. Trixie intercambio su mirada entre los demás miembros de esa reunión.

-Bastante simple, por años el Partido ha tenido dos preocupaciones mayores. La resistencia a nivel mundial y más importante aún… el retorno de la Princesa de la Amistad- Afirmó la oji-violeta- La Princesa Twilight Sparkle desapareció un día sin dejar rastro. Algunos dicen que murió, otros que deserto su labor como Princesa. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que ella puede volver. Y conociendo lo popular que era estoy segura que ella sabrá manejar a los ponys para que subleven- Expresó Trixie con tranquilidad.

-¿Y eso que tiene relación con lo de Rainbow Dash?- Inquirió Holy Sword con seriedad.

-Simple, al nosotros no hacer nada Rainbow Dash conseguirá eventualmente traer de vuelta a los elementos de la armonía. Incluida la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Con el hechizo de Zaphire nos podremos mantener informados de su progreso y cuando sea el momento indicado entramos y desaparecemos a la última amenaza real del Partido- Expuso Wildride, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ¿Es ese su plan, Magna e Imbatible Trixie?- La aludida se vio deslumbrada que aquel pegaso hubiera deducido tan rápidamente aquello. Definitivamente era una valiosa adición para su equipo. Un gesto seguro nació en su rostro mientras asentía.

-Es… sin duda mucho más ambicioso que el mío… Y en vez de conseguir cuatro gemas conseguiremos seis- Luego de sopesarlo por unos momentos, Zaphire lanzo su casco a la mesa- Me apunto- Anunció, la oji-violeta esbozo una sonrisa complacida.

-Tiene unos riesgos considerables… Pero yo también me apunto- Indicó Holy Sword. Los tres miraron entonces a Wildride, quien se hallaba reflexivo.

-¿Algún problema?- Exclamó la peli-plateada, el pegaso de cuero verde asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí- El semental coloco sus dos cascos delanteros sobre la mesa- ¿Estas considerando que la Princesa Twilight Sparkle era una unicornio muy poderosa antes de convertirse en alicornio?- Preguntó el pony oji-amarillo, el semblante de Trixie se ensombreció por el flequillo de su pelo- ¿Cómo planeas derrotarla?- Inquirió- La habitación quedo en un tenso silencio por unos momentos ante esa razonable duda.

-… Nunca podré olvidar lo humillada que me sentí después de haber escapado como una cobarde dos veces con la cola entre mis piernas. Nunca podré olvidar las burlas y el desprecio de los ponys por culpa de ella y su estatus como protegida de Celestia y posterior Princesa de la Amistad… Me he estado volviendo proseguidamente más fuerte con el pasar de los años para conseguir mi ansiada venganza. Ni la entidad oscura que habitaba dentro de esto- Exclamó, haciendo relucir el Amuleto del Alicornio- me pudo desviar de mi meta final. Quiero que Twilight Sparkle quede bajo mi casco totalmente derrotada, quiero que sienta la impotencia, la frustración y la rabia que yo sentí cuando ella destrozo mis sueños y aspiraciones. No me importa que tan poderosa sea o si es un alicornio... No me detendré por nada… y todo aquel que se cruce en el camino de mi venganza será totalmente destruido- Proclamó Trixie con un tono de voz grave y un semblante serio. Zaphire y Holy tragaron saliva, algo preocupados por las palabras de la unicornio de cuero azul. Wildride por su parte solo asintió levemente.

La habitación nuevamente entro en un silencio tenso y pesado. Solo se escuchaban los ruidos exteriores apagados del movimiento de ponys en la calle. Trixie tornaba su mirada entre los ojos de los otros equinos. Zaphire desviaba su semblante a cualquier sitio, Holy silbaba suavemente y Wildride era el único que le mantenía la mirada con firmeza.

Suspiro profundamente, liberando el estrés y la molestia.

-Lamento si los espante o alarme. No era mi intención- Se expresó la unicornio de pelaje azul con sinceridad. Zaphire logro componer una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Está bien…

-…

-… Ejém, ahora, dado los acontecimientos del día de ayer, la Gran Hermana nos ha dado la misión a los miembros del Triumviratu de viajar al Imperio Grifo y a Zebrazia. Por mi parte tengo que marcharme unos días a Griffonstone, por lo tanto dejo a ustedes la supervisión de mis tropas y la investigación sobre los Elementos de la Armonía. Es crucial que mantengan una vigilancia sobre ellas, pues estoy segura que Rainbow Dash comenzara a mover sus piezas en estos días- Afirmó la unicornio azul, recuperando la entereza. Los demás miembros solo asintieron.

-¿Alguna duda? Inquirió la peli-plateada con una ceja alzada, los otros tres ponys negaron con la cabeza- Bien, Holy Sword, tú me acompañaras al Imperio Grifo- Indicó Trixie, el pony terrestre se vio algo sorprendido.

-¿No iba a investigar a los Element-?

-No- Cortó rotundamente la unicornio azul- Necesito a alguien de confianza cerca cuando este con los grifos. No es que confié en ellos totalmente- Reveló Trixie, el corcel beige dejo de lado sus dudas y asintió con seguridad, aceptando su asignación. Sin más que hacer o decir todos entonces decidieron marchar para comenzar los preparativos para el mañana.

* * *

Trixie finalmente llego a su hogar. Oyó la música clásica de Octavia apenas entrar. Sonrió con satisfacción, finalmente pudiendo relajarse un poco. Pronto podría estar nuevamente con su familia. Flurry, Spike, Orange…

-"_Usurpadora"- _Susurró una voz dentro de su mente. Cerró sus ojos y meneo la cabeza levemente, intentando alejar a aquella presencia. Quería estar tranquila por lo que restaba del día.

-Madam Trixie- La unicornio de cuero azul abrió sus parpados y descubrió a Orange Height. El mayordomo de avanzada edad le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. No obstante dicho gesto murió cuando noto los orbes consternados de la pony oji-violeta-¿Le está dando problemas?- Preguntó el pony de pelaje negro con un semblante preocupado. Trixie decidió que no angustiaría al pobre corcel. Sonrió con algo de esfuerzo.

-No… lo puedo controlar- Aseguró, confirmando sin intención que si tenia ciertos problemas. Mas el pony de ojos naranjas solo asintió levemente, sabiendo que era un tema delicado para la yegua.

-Bien, bien. Lord Spike y la Señorita Heart no se hallan en estos momentos- Indicó. La peli-plateada encarno una de sus cejas.

-¿En el Instituto?- Infirió, su mayordomo volvió a asentir. Suspiro levemente.

-Necesito que entonces prepares su equipaje- Exclamó la unicornio de cuero azul, el pony anciano se mostró algo sorprendido.

-¿Planea viajar, Madam?- Preguntó curioso el semental de avanzada edad. Trixie asintió levemente.

-Tengo que. La Gran Hermana me ha encomendado una misión en el Imperio Grifo- Orange Height suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien. Preparare mi equipaje también- Afirmó el anciano, dándose media vuelta. Trixie por su parte se mordió el labio inferior.

-Orange- El susodicho se dio media vuelta ante el llamado- Tú te quedaras aquí- Exclamó la oji-violeta con seguridad. El oji-naranja se vio descolocado. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo la unicornio azul levanto su casco- No es que yo así lo desee, pero necesito que alguien se quede a cuidar esta casa mientras yo no este. Los policías dorados seguro querrán husmear por aquí cuando no este- Unos momentos de silencio, donde su mayordomo claramente se veía disconforme con su decisión. Busco rápidamente algo para convencerlo- Por ello también tendrás la compañía de Octavia- Indico Trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa, temblorosa. El pony anciano mostró un semblante dudoso, queriendo negarse ante esa orden. La unicornio se sintió agradecida de tener a alguien tan leal y atento a su lado- Está bien que no te sientas cómodo con esto. Créeme que yo quisiera también tener la mayor cantidad de ponys de confianza a mi lado cuando este en el Imperio Grifo. Pero tú y yo sabemos que hay cosas aquí adentro que **ellos **no pueden ni deben descubrir- Mencionó la unicornio de cuero azul con seriedad. El mayordomo se vio reflexivo durante unos segundos. Soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Bien Madam Trixie, si usted así lo requiere yo lo cumpliré- Aseguró el corcel de pelaje negro, volviendo a darse media vuelta.

-Orange- Llamó una vez más, esta vez el corcel solo se frenó- Gracias por comprender- Expresó la peli-plateado. el pony sonrió de lado y prosiguió su caminar. Trixie soltó un suspiro sonoro. Por ahora tenía mucho que planear. La situación en Nueva Equestria finalmente estaba comenzando a cambiar, para bien o para mal. Solo sabía que debía adaptarse al cambio y prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Una insignificante chispa podía iniciar un incendio colosal...

-Si no soy cuidadosa, ese incendio podría consumir por aquello que he trabajado tan duro- Una imagen de su familia apareció en su mente- Así como también mi ansiada venganza- Twilight Sparkle se dibujo en su mente. Frunció su ceño- No permitiré que ninguno de los dos se pierda.

* * *

Hey chicos, it's ya boy, Silicio! Y traigo el primer episodio de esta historia. Como habrán de saber por el prologo esta es la continuación directa a "Lineas de Tiempo Alternativas" y recomiendo encarecidamente que la lean antes de continuar con esta. No tengo idea cuantos capítulos van a ser o cuanto me tomara, pero tengo la confianza en terminar esta historia xD

¡Y es tiempo de responder Reviews! (Desde el 04 de abril hasta el 07 de abril)

Vwallacebrother: Antes que nada, ¡gracias por darle Fav y Follow! Ahora, con respecto a tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el Prologo, originalmente no iba a hacer uno xD pero se me ocurrió la idea jaja. Ahora en serio, es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta mi redacción. No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que reviso los capítulos para buscar errores y aun así se me escapa alguno siempre. Como ya dije antes, te recomiendo encarecidamente que leas "Nueva Equestria" Para que no te pierdas en esta historia, pues estoy apoyándome en el hecho de que ustedes hayan leído esa historia para que esta tenga sentido. ¡Y también hay un montón de fanfics buenos por aquí! Solo hay que buscar con calma ;)

¡Y esa fueron todas las reviews! Así que ya sabes, alguna sugerencia, critica, anotación u observación la puedes dejar en un **REVIEW**. Si te gusto la historia puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!._


	3. Dilema

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías primero leer "Nueva Equestria". Es altamente recomendado hacerlo.**

* * *

-Por la información obtenida de Black Supremacy, sabemos que la Señorita Applejack se encuentra actualmente en Wolfpack- Indicó Bronze Water, señalando con su casco la susodicha ciudad, antigua capital de la ya extinta República de Laikya- Sin embargo, por la situación en la que está ese continente, no podemos saber si esta viva o muerte- El mero pensamiento de que su amiga pudiera estar muerta le dio un escalofrió tanto a Rainbow Dash como a Rarity. El elemento de la lealtad frunció su ceño.

-Nunca debemos asumir que falleció, capitán- Remarcó la pegaso de cuero azul con seriedad. El aludida asintió.

-¿Cómo podríamos llegar hasta Wolfpack?- Inquirió Rarity, sintiendo un revoltijo en su estomago. Hasta ese punto, ninguna había querido imaginar que una de sus amigas pudiera estar muerta. Sin embargo, la cruel realidad podría ser esa.

-Por barco es la mejor opción- La oji-violeta suspiro con desgano- Pero el Partido debe haber aumentado sus tropas en los principales puertos hacia el Océano Celestial- La unicornio de pelaje blanco pudo vislumbrar la entonación de frustración en la voz de su amiga, quien contemplaba el mapa del mundo que tenía al frente suyo. Los tres equinos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando y sopesando aquella información.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestionó impaciente la pegaso de pelaje azul, reconociendo ella misma su mal humor al instante. La otrora modista desvió su semblante hacia ella, el puente de su nariz arrugado.

-Cruzar por Saiberium está descartado. Tendrías que atravesar el Imperio Grifo en su totalidad- Aseguró el semental de la habitación, quien también era el capitán del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, uno de los últimos vestigios de la antigua Guardia Real Equestriana. La otrora modista trago saliva, preparándose para hablar.

-Sí, los Batas Negras controlan los puertos importantes de Equestria- Coloco un casco encima de una de las ciudades pertenecientes al antiguo Reino de Cristal- Pero no todos- Indicó Rarity, atrayendo la atención tanto de la yegua peli-arcoíris como la de Bronze Water. Rainbow alzo una ceja, intrigada- Puerto Cirdina está abandonado actualmente por la temporada de invierno. Si pudiéramos conseguir a una tripulación para un barco pequeño podríamos utilizar ese muelle apenas se descongelen las aguas- Sin embargo Bronze Water se mostró escéptico ante eso.

-¿Como sabe eso?

-Es simple deducción, querido. El invierno congela las aguas del norte y por ende el puerto se paraliza. Esto no era un problema para el Reino de Cristal, pues tenían libre acceso para usar Puerto Platinioum en Equestria- Explicó la yegua peli-morado con serenidad, obteniendo un esbozo de sonrisa por parte de Rainbow Dash. Aun así, el corcel no desistió en su escepticismo.

-Es una opción bastante riesgosa. Los batas negras reanudaran las actividades en ese sector apenas la temporada de invierno termine- Recalcó el unicornio de pelaje naranja. Reconociendo que ese era un buen argumento, Rainbow Dash suspiro con pesadez. Por su parte, Rarity alzo una ceja, con una expresión mas firme.

-Si tiene una idea mejor capitán estoy esperando que la comparta- Remarcó la yegua peli-morado en un tono áspero. Bronze Water frunció su ceño, intentando buscar en el mapa una mejor alternativa. No obstante a los momentos realizo que por ahora no había una idea o algo sobresaliente, por lo que chisto con su lengua, resignado.

-No madam- Concedió. Rarity esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado en señal de satisfacción y victoria. Desvió su semblante hacia Rainbow Dash y para su desconcierto y sorpresa la pegaso azul cargaba un semblante decepcionado.

-Eso es todo por ahora capitán. Puede retirarse- Indicó la unicornio de cuero blanco, pero el semental se postro firme.

-Lo lamento madam, pero yo solo sigo órdenes de mi comandante- Expresó Bronze Water con un tono rígido. La otrora modista desvió nuevamente sus ojos hacia Rainbow Dash, quien la miro de reojo y luego miro a su subordinado, asintiéndole levemente. Bronze Water hizo un saludo militar y proseguidamente se retiró.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Rarity se acercó al elemento de la lealtad.

-¿Qué es lo que te acompleja, cariño?- Inquirió la unicornio con un tono calmo. La oji-violeta no se sorprendió por el hecho de que su amiga la había podido leer tan fácilmente.

-Esperaba rescatar a Applejack en estos días- Confesó la pegaso, la otra yegua sonrió con afabilidad, sospechando eso de un principio.

-Oh querida, créeme que es también lo que más anhelo- Indicó la unicornio, colocando su casco encima del hombro de la pegaso de cuero azul, quien se estremeció un poco por el contacto. No obstante recupero su entereza y aparto con cuidado la pesuña de la yegua peli-morado.

-Pero esperaba hacerlo ahora mientras el Partido seguía aturdido por lo que hizo Pinkie- Insistió Rainbow con un tono desganado. La otrora modista frunció levemente su ceño por la terquedad de su amiga.

-Rainbow. Ellos seguro están esperando que nosotras nos lancemos de cabeza para rescatar a Applejack. Debemos ser más cautelosas que nunca. Hace bastante tiempo que nadie se atrevía a desafiar al Partido de manera tan abierta- Afirmó Rarity en un tono de reprimenda, el elemento de la lealtad rechinó sus dientes con frustración y se separó de la yegua oji-azul, soltando un bufido exasperado- Sabes que es cierto- Escuchó mientras se desplazaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. El lugar quedo en un silencio tenso e incómodo- "Se que generalmente tenemos diferencias en cómo proceder con las situaciones que se nos presentan... Pero demonios, hoy si esta de mal humor"- Razonó con exasperación la unicornio. Las dichosas diferencias las hacían tener discusiones acaloradas. Dilemas, si se quería usar esa expresión.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no veo su rostro Rarity- Expresó la oji-violeta, haciendo una pequeña pausa para comprobar si su amiga le estaba prestando su atención- Fue ella quien me permitió escapar del Partido mientras se quedaba atrás. Me vi forzada a dejar a alguien atrás. ¡Yo, el elemento de la lealtad! ¡La abandone completamente al Partido! ¿¡Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de redimirme me intentas detener!?- Cuestionó con recelo y severidad. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a la unicornio, quien dio un pequeño respingo por el repentino elevamiento del tono de voz de su amiga.

-No te intento detener. Solo intento evitar que tu corras el mismo destino que ella- Aseguró la peli-morado, Rainbow soltó un bufido de frustración- Yo tanto como tu deseo recuperar a mi familia. Eso incluye a mi hermana, a Applejack, a Fluttershy y a Twilight- Entrecerró sus ojos- Pero sé que para lograr eso debemos movernos con cautela. Debemos evitar confundir la lealtad con la imprudencia- la pegaso desvió su semblante y chisto con aspereza- Entiendo tu punto de vista, más lo desapruebo. ¡No podemos rescatarlas si somos derrotadas por **ella**!- Recalcó con determinación y solemnidad. Tal vigor dejo en silencio a su amiga, quien se mordió la lengua para evitar prolongar ese debate. La habitación nuevamente entro en silencio. Las dos reflexionando acerca de las palabras de la otra y de las suyas propias.

Después de unos momentos la pegaso finalmente suspiro con pesadez.

-Si tenemos que esperar hasta febrero de 1019 D.E.L para rescatar a Applejack, ¿qué diantres haremos todo este tiempo?- Inquirió Rainbow en un tono serio. La unicornio sintió un alivio enorme recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ella la había escuchado. La había logrado sacar de su necedad. Sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, claramente necesitamos más ponys que se unan a nuestra causa. Corceles y yeguas que sepan luchar. Equinos que estén dispuestos a liberar Equestria de IQUISOC ¿No conoces a alguno que reúna estas características?- Cuestionó con intriga la peli-morado. La peli-arcoíris intento rememorar ponys del pasado que pudieran ayudarla. Luego de unos momentos miro a Rarity.

-Tengo algunos. Solo tendría que ubicarlos- Afirmó. La otrora modista sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bien. Puedes ir entonces buscando a esos ponys mientras yo hago los preparativos para Applejack- Hizo un ademán con su casco- ¿Qué opinas?- Sugirió en un tono mucho mas calmo y sereno que la discusión que habían tenido unos momentos atrás. La oji-violeta se resigno, mostrándolo así en la expresión de su rostro.

-… Por más que quiera rescatar a Applejack… necesito tu apoyo para eso. Así que sí- Cedió Rainbow, suprimiendo su orgullo. Rarity sonrió con sutileza.

-Sabía que lograrías entrar en razón- Aseguró con un tono victorioso la otrora modista. La pegaso azul se intentó mostrar seria, más una pequeña sonrisa se compuso en su semblante al ver la actitud alegre de su amiga. Sus orbes violetas contemplaron su rostro agraciado blanco. Sus ojos azules zafiro que la hipnotizaban y que eran para ella un tesoro incalculable.

Se sorprendió a si misma pensando en esas trivialidades cuando debería comenzar inmediatamente a buscar a los posibles miembros del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. Debía enfocarse. Se dio media vuelta para esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo me voy marchando, tengo trabajo que hacer- Clamó Rainbow apresurada por salir de allí. Rarity, quien no noto el cambio de actitud de la pegaso, se vio un poco sorprendida. Lo atribuyo a la terquedad de la oji-violeta de comenzar inmediatamente su trabajo.

-De acuerdo querida. Yo comenzare entonces con el mío propio- Respondió la otrora modista, sonriendo levemente. La yegua peli-arcoíris asintió ligeramente y salió de la habitación. Rarity sonrió animada, había logrado cambiar la decisión de Rainbow. Eso era un avance, sobretodo conociendo el orgullo y la necedad de la pegaso. Lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar una tripulación de barco que pudiera llevarlas a Pengae, el continente donde estaba Wolfpack… y Applejack…

Y ella sabía dónde podía encontrar a esa tripulación.

* * *

La luz del sol entraba a la vivienda a través de las ventanas, ayudando en cierta medida a lectura tranquila sobre hechizos y conjuros arcanos que tenía Sweetie Belle. Dio un pequeño bostezo, se estiro para tensar los músculos y desvió su mirada a la cocina. Vislumbro a Diamond Tiara revisando las estanterías con cierta agresividad e impaciencia. Alzo una ceja ante esto.

-¡Argh!- Se quejó la pony terrestre, claramente irritada.

-¿Ocurre algo, querida?- Inquirió curiosa la hechicera. La yegua rosada se dio media vuelta y Sweetie pudo notar el semblante frustrado y enfadado que cargaba.

-¡Scootaloo! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!- La aspereza en el tono de voz de Diamond Tiara no se hizo esperar. Sweetie rió quedadamente. Proseguidamente se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Indagó la unicornio con serenidad. La otra yegua frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡Le pedí que consiguiera especias y verduras para poder hacer de comer sin tener que rebajarnos a comer pasto! ¿¡Y qué crees que hizo ella!?

-¿Absolutamente nad-?

-¡Absolutamente nada!

-Si, me lo suponía.

-¡Es tan exasperantemente perezosa! ¡Tuve que utilizar las últimas provisiones de orégano y margaritas!- Se lamentó con un tono amargo. Sweetie chisto su lengua con suavidad, agradeciendo no ser parte de ese conflicto que ambas yeguas siempre cargaban. Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la vivienda abriendo. Ambas viraron su atención hasta la fuente de aquel sonido y descubrieron como la fusión de las dos ponys ingresaba en la casa. Diamond Tiara respiro profundamente y soltó un suspiro para intentar relajarse, componiendo un semblante sereno.

-Buenos días- Saludó la pony terrestre con afabilidad. La fusión desvió su semblante hacia ellas. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó por su rostro.

-Buenos días para ti también amor mío- Respondió, el rostro de Diamond Tiara se descompuso en desagrado al notar quien tenía el control de aquel cuerpo.

-Era bueno hasta que tú apareciste- El recelo en su voz era palpable. De hecho, tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo notaron el cambio de humor en la terrestre. La unicornio dio un paso atrás cuando detallo que la fusión se acercaba rápidamente hasta ellas. Una sonrisa sutil se asomó por sus labios.

-"Es aquí donde la diversión comienza"- Pensó jocosa.

-Oh, Diamond Tiara- La pegaso hizo un ademán con su casco- ¿Qué hice esta vez para merecer tu desprecio?- Inquirió con un tono dramático Scootaloo, acercando su rostro al de la yegua de cuero rosado pastel, quien apretó levemente su mandíbula y forzó una sonrisa.

-Oh no lo sé- Entrecerró sus ojos con molestia- ¿Podría ser el hecho de que no conseguiste lo que te pedí? ¿Siquiera te molestaste en buscarlo? Preguntó la pony terrestre en un tono áspero, la fusión compuso un semblante serio.

-Si tanto te molesta bien pudiste buscarlo tú misma- Exclamó con desdén Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara abrió los ojos impresionada y descolocada ante aquellas palabras.

-¿¡QUE!?- Cuestionó la terrestre, irritada ante aquella incoherente respuesta. La pegaso frunció su ceño y rodó sus ojos.

-Es decir, si tanto quieres las especias y las hojas esas solo debes salir y buscarlas- Afirmó con un tono sereno y hasta impasible la fusión, Diamond Tiara rechino los dientes en destellante furor.

-"¿Es que acaso esta equina altanera no recuerda la situación en la estoy?"

-Estoy segura que incluso una yegua refinada como tu sabrá conseguir algo por sí misma- Añadió la fusión, restándole importancia a aquello y a su vez menospreciando a la terrestre, quien no pudo contener la ira que la embriagaba, siendo estas emociones descargadas en un poderoso golpazo a la mesa, acción que respingo a las otras dos ponys.

-¡Tu estupidez y arrogancia son tan inconmensurablemente cansinas e irritantes!- Clamó la yegua rosa pastel. Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se vieron sorprendidas por tales palabras. Más pronto la fusión oscureció levemente su semblante.

-Debes cuidar más donde pisas, Tiara. Estas transitando caminos peligrosos- Advirtió con un tono grave Scootaloo. Diamond Tiara bufo con molestia.

-Como si pudieras lastimarme… Aunque si señalaste algo de ese estilo cuando arribe aquí- Exclamó con un tono agrio y cínico la pony terrestre, la pegaso se tensó ligeramente- Adelante entonces, enséñame mi lugar… después de todo podríamos descubrir si sirves para algo- Recalcó. La fusión sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Me estas tentando realmente, Alpha- Aquel apodo despectivo hizo que la terrestre chistara con su lengua- No creas que Apple Bloom intercederá por ti-Amenazó con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. Mostraban odio. Mostraban resentimiento. Mostraban desprecio. Diamond Tiara trago saliva levemente. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Scootaloo. Mas no desistió.

-La única razón por la que te hago de comer es porque Apple Bloom comparte cuerpo contigo, de lo contrario poco me importaría- Remarcó con cruda honestidad. La fusión chisto con la lengua.

-Es una lástima que tu amada comparta cuerpo conmigo- Respondió con una sonrisa astuta Scootaloo. Diamond Tiara frunció su ceño.

-Ciertamente es una desgracia… Estoy segura que ella anhela el día en que Sweetie Belle logre revertir el hechizo de fusión para finalmente separarse de tu denigrante ser- Asumió la pony terrestre rosa pastel, la unicornio se vio ligeramente consternada con la mención. Su semblante se desvió hacia otro sitio, intentando guardar su propio pesar y compunción. Scootaloo ensancho su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ja, puede que tu pienses que para Apple Bloom eres importante y todo, pero te aseguro que para ella solo eres otra pony más que tomar en cuenta antes de completar sus objetivos- Indicó la fusión, mordaz. Diamond Tiara solo alzo una ceja y mostró una sonrisa audaz.

-¿Hablando falacias de una pony a su espalda? Parece que has caído en un nivel muy bajo Scootaloo- Señaló con un tono irónico, pues recordaba también que ella hacia precisamente eso cuando era potrilla.

-Aprendí de la mejor en la labor- Confesó la fusión, la terrestre no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, sabiendo que ella siempre utilizaba su pasado en su contra- Además, di lo que quieras… pero yo siempre estaré más cerca de Apple Bloom de lo que tu jamás vas a estar.

El corazón de la pony terrestre se estrujo con esa oración. La hechicera trago saliva ante ese comentario. Ya aquello confrontación no era divertida. La fusión sonrió con satisfacción cuando noto el leve cambio de expresión en Diamond Tiara.

-Bastarda… me arrepiento de lo terrible que fui con Apple Bloom y con Sweetie Belle, pero contigo lo repetiría infinitamente- Mencionó la yegua rosada pastel con un tono receloso. Scootaloo ensancho la expresión en sus labios.

-Estoy segura de ello, pero no cambia nada- Sentenció la fusión. La terrestre apretó sus dientes intentando contener la ira. Suprimirla. Sus ojos se desviaron levemente al cuchillo que tenía a un lado. Tomarlo y acabar con esa altanería era un pensamiento dulcemente peligroso.

Suspiro con pesadez, desechando aquella idea de inmediato.

-Lárgate de mí vista- Exigió resignada, derrotada ante las palabras ácidas de la fusión, quien transformo el gesto en su rostro en uno victorioso y de superioridad.

-Si… no lo creo. Esta es mi casa antes de la tuya- Afirmó, mofándose al poco tiempo en una risa que le pareció repugnantemente grotesca a la yegua rosada pastel. Esta última respiro hondamente para no cometer una imprudencia. Abrió los ojos. Noto como la unicornio había abandonado su posición y se dirigía a la salida con sorprendente sigilo. Alzó una ceja ante tal acontecimiento.

-¿Sweetie Belle?- Llamó, atrayendo la atención de ambas yeguas. La susodicha dio un respingo y se quedó quieta en su sitio. Scootaloo dio media vuelta y descubrió a la unicornio cerca de la puerta. También se extrañó ante esto. La hechicera se dio media vuelta.

-¿Si, querida?- Preguntó recuperando la entereza.

-¿Dónde ibas?- Inquirió intrigada la pony terrestre. La unicornio compuso una sonrisa serena, escondiendo un tembleque leve en su pata trasera.

-Oh… iba a conseguir las especias y verduras que necesitabas- Comentó la unicornio. La fusión compuso un semblante perplejo y molesto.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Ahora eres su sirvienta Sweetie!?- Cuestionó con un tono enfadado. La hechicera aprendiz desvió su mirada hacia Scootaloo y esbozo un semblante imperturbable.

-Lo lamento querida, pero quiero comer bien. No todas estamos de humor para ingerir pasto- Expresó con tranquilidad. La pegaso apretó los dientes, mientras que Diamond Tiara componía una pequeña sonrisa complacida al notar la frustración de Scootaloo.

-Ahora- Torno su mirada hacia la terrestre- ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?- Inquirió Sweetie, desviando su atención a la pony terrestre, quien se sorprendió.

-Este… si me das unos minutos te hago una lista con las caracteristi-

-No hace falta querida- Interrumpió la unicornio, descolocando a Diamond Tiara- Te olvidas que yo estuve bastante tiempo con Zecora y Apple Bloom, se diferenciar las diferentes plantas del Bosque Everfree y en todo caso con preguntar en el mercado de Ponyville basta- Exclamó con una sonrisa afable Sweetie Belle. La pony terrestre suspiro levemente, sonriendo.

-Muy bien… necesito zanahorias, orégano, margaritas, pepino, papas, cilantro, azulinas, coliflor, manzanas y pan- Dijo la yegua rosada. La unicornio asintió levemente.

-Anotado. Vuelvo en un par de horas- Indicó, dándose nuevamente media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias Sweetie. Al menos sé que no todos aquí son holgazanes- Expresó Diamond Tiara, Scootaloo bufo con molestia y se apartó de la pony terrestre, murmurando palabras que ninguna de las dos yeguas llego a comprender. La hechicera aprendiz alzo una casco, realizo un gesto de despedida, tomo una cartera y una bolsa que estaban en un perchero al lado de la puerta y salió de la vivienda.

Al estar segura de que nadie la veía, una expresión seria tomo posesión de su rostro.

Recordaba lo que tenía que hacer.

Meneo de lado a lado la cabeza y coloco una sonrisa serena. Hoy sería un día largo.

Mejor lo empezaba con ánimo y energía.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban por todo aquel pasillo gris. Ambos lados con puertas simétricamente separadas. Pocos equinos entre ellas para custodiarlas, ser vigilantes y protectores de la integridad de su movimiento. Aunque claro, por ahora tampoco habían ponys para habitar aquellas habitaciones y sobre todo su movimiento era prácticamente invisible a los ojos del Partido. Vestía su traje militar azul oscuro. Rarity se lo había hecho. Ella le había sugerido usarlo, le comento que era importante que sus soldados la vieran vestida adecuadamente, de esa forma la moral subiría dentro de sus subordinados. Honestamente la gorra le incomodaba y sentía que su movilidad era drásticamente reducida…

-"Me veo 20% más genial"- Intentó bromear, solo para que ese comentario cayera seco en su propia mente. Frunció su ceño. No era tiempo para pensar en bromas, ni en Rarity. Estaba por realizar uno de sus primeros actos como Comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. Sabía que tener un desempeño excepcional para estar a la altura de los dos últimos ponys que ocuparon esa posición. No podía fallar ni dejarse llevar. El Generalísimo Shining Armor no la acogió ni entreno para que fuera un fracaso. Flash Sentry no confió en ella para que fuera una decepción.

Por ella debía cumplir con su palabra.

Se frenó frente a una de las puertas de metal. Al frente suyo estaban dos equinos con cota de mallas. Traían cada uno un rifle Lavander 1014. Asintió levemente, uno de ellos se dio media vuelta, con su casco tomo un llavero que colgaba de su armadura y abrió la entrada a la habitación.

Detalló como la luz lograba espantar a la oscuridad hasta donde la figura de la puerta le permitía. Trago saliva secamente y dio un paso sin dudar adentro. La recibió una pequeña corriente de aire frió.

-¿Black Supremacy?- Inquirió con un tono serio. No hubo respuesta alguna durante unos segundos hasta que algo se comenzó a mover entre las sombras. Afiló su mirada- Es hora- Indicó con frialdad Rainbow Dash. Finalmente pudo ver el rostro del pony de cuero beige. Se veía con heridas recientes, de cuando ella lo había torturado duramente para sacarle información. No se veía como aquel pony que la estaba torturando a ella. Estaba cansado, fatigado.

-Se tomaron su tiempo- Respondió el corcel con un tono sarcástico, no temiendo a las palabras de la pegaso de cuero azul, quien chisto con su lengua.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos listos- La yegua peli-arcoíris se hizo a un lado- Antes de eso hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- Informó. Black bufo con sorpresa, escepticismo. Mas aquellos sentimientos se esfumaron cuando detallo quien se adentraba en la habitación. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, anonadado ante la presencia de aquella yegua. Su inconfundible pelaje aguamarina, su hermosa crin color verde claro.

-Cariño- Suspiró esta. Su esposa. Su ángel alado. Su amada. Lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos grises mientras estos estaban clavados en el.

Rainbow Dash pudo presenciar como Black abría los brazos en grande para recibir a su esposa. Con un casco detuvo a los guardias que se aproximaban a separar la unión. Gotas de cristal caían a montones en el helado suelo. Gemidos ahogados por aquel brazo tan amoroso y fuerte. El elemento de la lealtad sintió un pequeño estrujo en su estómago, pero sabía que debía cumplir con su palabra. Incluso si despreciaba a aquel equino del Partido, el amor que ellos dos desprendían se veía sincero, honesto.

Mas no podía ablandarse. No podía sentir compasión por **ellos**, pues fueron quienes no tuvieron misericordia cuando destruyeron a cientos de miles de familias en 1007, 1008, 1009 y 1010. **Ellos** no sintieron remordimiento con lo que hicieron con decenas de miles de ponys.

Desapariciones. Extorsiones. Asesinatos.

Los primeros años de Nueva Equestria fueron unos muy violentos y peligrosos. Ella los recordaba bien. Ella fue una mas de las decenas de miles de equinos que fueron encarcelados injustamente. Ella fue una de los tantos ponys a los cuales IQUISOC les arrebato su vida sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Me han dicho que trabajabas torturando ponys- La pegaso de cuero aguamarina frunció su ceño- No les he creído- Aseguró. Black Supremacy se vio afligido. Su amada lo miraba con honesta confianza, con el corazón en la boca, anhelando escuchar de el la confirmación de su esperanza. Desvió su atención hacia Rainbow. Ella asintió levemente. Sabia que debía plantarse como un semental y asumir la responsabilidad plena de sus acciones. Suspiro con pesadez, desgano, para la mortificación de la yegua a su lado.

-Me temo que te han dicho solo la verdad. Yo torture y asesine a decenas de ponys- Su esposa agacho la mirada y el semblante, abrumada por la cruda realidad- Pero hice todo ello para protegerlas a ustedes, darles una cama en la cual dormir y un techo en el cual vivir libres de miedo. Poder otorgarles tres comidas diarias y que a cambio me dieran su sonrisa y alegría era suficiente recompensa para mí. Yo sol-

-No sigas- Interrumpió su cónyuge con seriedad. La habitación entro en silencio durante un par de segundos- No quiero oír tus crímenes. No quiero oír de esos actos barbáricos los cuales cometiste en nombre de nuestra familia. No quiero recordarte como un asesino y torturador sádico- Su cónyuge levanto la mirada, expresando esta severidad y solemnidad- Quiero recordarte como el pony que me sonreía en las mañanas cada vez que me despertaba, el pony que es padre de mis hijas y las ama con todo su corazón. Quiero recordarte por tus cosas buenas- El semental soltó un par de lágrimas por… ya ni sabía porque. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que era difícil saber cuál era el que provocaba las lágrimas, si es que no eran todos. La yegua de cuero aguamarina se levantó y se aproximó a Rainbow, quien se había mantenido a raya como espectadora. Las dos equinas se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente, intentando averiguar lo que la otra pensaba.

-¿Que la va a ocurrir a él?- Preguntó finalmente la esposa de Black Supremacy, con un ligero tono tembloroso. La pegaso de pelaje azul logro reconocer el temor y la preocupación camuflados en aquellas palabras. Sentimientos esperables de la pareja de aquel pony.

-… Lo que los ponys decidan- Exclamó con un rostro imperturbable Rainbow Dash.

-¿No puede obtener un indultó real?- El elemento de la lealtad expulso el aire en sus pulmones, pudiendo notar el intento algo desesperado de la cónyuge por salvar a su esposo.

-Eso ya no existe señora...

-Green Grasp.

-Eso ya no existe señora Grasp porque ponys como su marido se encargaron de destruirlo- Remarcó con firmeza la peli-arcoíris. El lugar entro en silencio. Luego de unos momentos y sin más que decir, Rainbow Dash hizo una seña con su casco derecho a los guardias, quienes entraron a la habitación. Green Grasp se vio sorprendida y angustiada. Los soldados pasaron de ella y tomaron en sus cascos a Black Supremacy, quien forcejeo con fiereza.

-Puedo ir solo- Afirmó con un tono grave, orgulloso, intentando conservar algo de dignidad. Los guardias desviaron su atención a su comandante, quien solo asintió levemente. El pony peli-negro se colocó al frente de su esposa, quien nuevamente parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Subió sus cascos y los coloco en las mejillas de Green Grasp, quien se tensó ligeramente y sufrió un pequeño escalofrió, mientras su rostro adquiría un sonroso leve.

-Te amo. Te amo a ti y a las pequeñas, nada podrá cambiar eso- Expresó con seguridad y determinación. La yegua de pelaje aguamarina sintió un estrujo en su corazón y sintió su labio temblar. Quería llorar a mares. Quería soltar un grito desgarrador- No llores, te he dicho que no me gusta que lo hagas- Regaño severo el pony. Su cónyuge no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza y melancolía, recordando todos los momentos que vivió junto a él. No pudo procesar pensamientos coherentes cuando sintió que sus labios eran reclamados por su esposo. Un beso casto. Podía reconocer un pequeño sabor metálico, probablemente sangre. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

Para su desagrado el beso fue corto. Para cuando abrió los parpados nuevamente ya su pareja se hallaba caminando fuera de la habitación. Había quedado sola en ese lugar frió y oscuro. Abandonada. Desolada. Meneo su cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos que solo la deprimirían más. Había ponys que dependían de su confort en estos momentos. Con eso en mente salió de aquella habitación para seguir los pasos de los soldados.

Black Supremacy detalló como estaba rodeado de al menos seis ponys, todos con espadas y armaduras de cota de mallas. Bufo con aspereza, no es como si el pudiera hacer algo para escapar. Al frente suyo se hallaba Rainbow Dash, caminando en su vistoso traje militar. Sonrió con ironía. Antes él era el pony dentro de esos trajes. Antes él era el pony al frente. Sin duda la vida daba vueltas y a él ahora le tocaba pagar sus cuentas.

Dos ponys al lado de la puerta doble de madera del final del pasillo realizaron un saludo militar cuando vieron a su Comandante. Puede que los objetivos del Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana y de IQUISOC distanciaran, pero al menos tenían eso en común. El respeto… o temor de los soldados a sus superiores.

Al abrirse aquella puerta descubrió con desagrado que el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, cegándolo con su poderoso brillo. Rechinó los dientes por el malestar causado por el astro. Maldecía a los unicornios que levantaban aquel astro todos los días. Viro su vista a la tierra, donde pudo observar cómo había decenas de ponys reunidos en aquel lugar. Sin duda sus ojos captaron lo más atractivo de aquel sitio, la tarima de madera con un poste del mismo material, el cual tenía atado una soga.

Sonrió con amargura.

Reanudaron su caminar por el borde de la multitud, los ojos de todos los ponys se posaron en ellos. En él. Podía sentir sus miradas cargadas con odio, desprecio, molestia, rabia, ira, frialdad. No era para menos. Probablemente muchos de ellos lo conocían. Era uno de los ponys más famosos en el Distrito Tres, al oeste de Equestria. Uno de los más temidos.

-"Bueno, temido ya no"- Razonó en su mente al ver que aquellos ponys lo miraban indiscretamente con resentimiento y rabia. No quiso devolverles la mirada, no valía la pena. Cuando volvió a fijarse en el camino ya estaban dando la vuelta para subir a la tarima. Respiro y exhalo hondamente, sabiendo que dentro de poco ya no podría hacer mucho más. En la tarima estaba la unicornio que lo había interrogado aquel día y le había logrado sacar la información sobre los otros elementos de la armonía. Rarity, el elemento de la generosidad. A su lado estaba un unicornio de pelaje naranja, lo conocía de algún sitio…

-"Ah, si. El es Bronze Water, el subalterno de Rainbow Dash"- Rememoró del archivo que le había sido entregado sobre el Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana. El dichoso unicornio llevaba puesta su armadura de capitán.

También noto a cinco soldados con las armaduras de la extinta Guardia Real. Una sonrisa minúscula se asomó por su rostro al recordar aquellos tiempos. Unos equinos lo tomaron y lo desplazaron hasta quedar frente a la soga. Sin perder un segundo uno de ellos toma aquella cuerda en sus cascos y la coloco en su cuello, apretándola. Black Supremacy soltó un gruñido. Noto la escotilla debajo de sus cascos. Busco con la mirada la palanca que accionaria la trampilla, notando que estaba al lado de donde se había colocado Bronze Water. De reojo vio que la Comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana se comenzaba a mover.

Rainbow Dash se colocó al frente.

-Ponys de Equestria, sean bienvenidos. Frente a ustedes tienen a Black Supremacy, Jefe de la Policía Dorada en el Distrito Tres. Él es uno de los responsables de que los Batas Negras aterroricen y gobiernen con casco de hierro hermosas ciudades como Los Pegasus y Greivy o pueblos pacíficos como Galloping Gorge y Fairy Lake. Él está hoy aquí, frente a ustedes, para ser enjuiciado justamente, tal como se hacía antes de que el Partido y la Gran Hermana tomaran el poder y condenaran esta bella tierra. Se le acusa de ser un asesino, un torturador de los derechos fundamentales de todopony, un extorsionador, un ladrón y un traidor a la verdadera Equestria, aquella que fue creada con la unión de ponys terrestres, pegasos y unicornios- Expresó la pegaso azul, un silencio sepulcral se escuchó en todo el sitio. Nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada, todos expectantes. Rainbow se dio media vuelta hacia el peli-negro, quien la miro con firmeza- ¿Cómo te declaras de todos estos crímenes, Black Supremacy?- Cuestionó con un tono solemne la yegua peli-arcoíris. Nuevamente todo entro en silencio, solo que ahora esperaban una respuesta de él. Desvió su semblante hacia la multitud, buscando con sus ojos a su familia para un último reconforte emocional.

Allí las noto. Su esposa mirándolo fijamente, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Al lado de ella estaban sus dos hijas, sus hermosas potrillas color blanco azulado y beige claro respectivamente, con sus crines verde oscuro y negra. Lo miraban esperanzadas, con sus ojos cristalinos, sin comprender muy bien que estaban ocurriendo. Su vista se desvió al pony de pelaje rojo vinotinto que estaba al lado de su cónyuge.

Su hermano le devolvió una mirada seria. No había derramado una lágrima, pero ambos sabían que se querían, pese a que hubieran tenido sus diferencias. Aquel pony le asintió levemente, a lo que Black Supremacy sonrió minúsculamente, sintiendo alivio de que al menos su familia no iba a quedar desamparada en el cruel mundo en el que vivían. También asiente de vuelta, despidiéndose de él. Luego torna su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash, quien esperaba paciente la única palabra que tenia que decir allí. Respiro hondo.

-Culpable- Finalmente exclamó con un tono grave. Múltiples murmullos se escucharon en la multitud. Su esposa cerró los ojos, sintiéndose desolada y destrozada. Sus hijas se vieron en confusión. Su hermano solo frunció levemente su ceño.

Rainbow Dash noto a Green Grasp junto a sus hijas. Les hizo una seña a sus guardias y estos bajaron hasta la multitud. En pocos segundos alcanzaron a la familia. Black Supremacy se sorprendió ante esto y comenzó a forcejear para liberarse. Fue controlado por Rainbow Dash, quien lo mantuvo con la soga en el cuello. De un momento a otro toda su familia había sido sacada de allí, sus hijas hundidas en la desorientación y clamando para que el las fuera ayudar. Su esposa sin fuerzas para luchar y su hermano con resignación.

-¿Crees que iba a dejar que un potrillo perdiera su inocencia?- Inquirió la pegaso de cuero azul a su lado. El peli-negro dejo de luchar para mirar al público, dándose cuenta de que no había ninguno allí. Todos eran corceles y yeguas adultos. Trago saliva, agradeciendo el hecho de que ellas no verían su defunción. Rainbow Dash al ver que dejo de pelear se apartó, acercándose nuevamente al borde de la tarima.

-El culpable a confesado sus crímenes, es turno de ustedes ponys de Equestria decidir su destino- Encomendó el elemento de la lealtad, aunque bien sabían todos en esa tarima que ya su destino estaba sellado.

Un silencio tenso tomo lugar en el lugar, una corriente de aire hizo tener un escalofrió a más de uno. Black Supremacy observo a cada uno de los equinos dentro del público.

-¡Mátenlo!- Exclamó un pony en medio de la multitud. Un silencio abrumador siguió a aquello.

-¡Cuélgenlo!- Gritó otra yegua. Esa fue la chispa necesaria para comenzar un poderoso mar de gritos que exigían su muerte. Él no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Sabía que eso era lo que iba a pasar. Rainbow Dash respiro hondamente, preparándose para volver a hablar.

-Yo, Rainbow Dash, Comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, utilizando el poder que me otorga mi rango y acatando el grito del pueblo libre de Equestria, declaro que el pony conocido como Black Supremacy debe sufrir la sentencia máxima en el sistema de justicia equestriano- Miro con firmeza al peli-negro- La pena capital- Condenó la pegaso azul, un clamado de celebración se escuchó en toda la multitud. El peli-negro solo bufo con aspereza.

-Terminemos rápido con esto- Musitó con un tono amargo. Rainbow Dash desvió su semblante hacia un lado y noto a Rarity, quien le asintió levemente. Torno su atención a Bronze Water, quien la veía firme. Le asintió. El pony tomo con su casco la palanca. Black Supremacy escucho aquel sonido. Cerró los ojos. Compuso la imagen de su familia en su mente.

La escotilla se abrió de par en par.

Todos escucharon como un quejido grotesco comenzó a tener resonancia en el lugar. Muchos en la multitud desviaron su semblante, asqueados o mortificados. Rainbow Dash omitió los sonidos de agonía de aquel pony. Se postro nuevamente al frente.

-Pueblo de Equestria, sé que es difícil ver algo así. No estamos acostumbrados a tal nivel de violencia. Sé que algunos se sienten repugnados con esto. Y lo comprendo, realmente lo hago. Pero necesito que lo vean, pues así sabrán que les espera a todos los traidores de Equestria y a todos los miembros más importantes de IQUISOC. Sé que algunos ustedes todavía dudan de mí. No los culpo tampoco. Pero todos deben estar seguros de algo y marquen mis palabras. No me detendré hasta que la Gran Hermana pague por tanto mal que le ha hecho a Equestria y al mundo. No me detendré hasta todos aquellos dentro del Alto Partido sufran el mismo destino que Black Supremacy. No me detendré hasta ver que IQUISOC se extinga de la faz de esta tierra y Equestria finalmente pueda volver a brillar. No me detendré hasta que la visión de Shining Armor y de Flash Sentry sea realizada. No me detendré por nada- Aseguró la pegaso azul con seguridad y solemnidad, una pose firme y determinada. Los ponys estallaron en júbilo, alabando las palabras dichas por Rainbow. El cadáver de Black Supremacy fue temporalmente obviado mientras los corceles y yeguas de la multitud gritaban por el pequeño discurso de la Comandante. Los soldados del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana estaba igual de exaltados, emocionados por aquellas palabras llenas de vigor, fortaleza, confianza y franqueza. Bronze Water sonrió con ánimos, sintiendo que aquella decisión que había hecho hace tanto tiempo fue la correcta.

Mas ella no sonrió, ni se sintió emocionada.

Rarity no sintió nada de eso. Solo pudo sentir algo de pesadez. Rainbow Dash estaba obviando intencionalmente el pésimo estado en el que estaban. No tenían armas, ni suministros, ni ponys para llenar sus filas. Vivían robando las provisiones del Partido, el cual probablemente comenzaría a intensificar sus esfuerzos para cazarlas. El Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana estaba solo ante el peligro y la bestia impía que representaba el Partido.

No obstante, también sabía que la pegaso azul estaba haciendo aquella para mantener la moral alta… y la confianza en ella.

Las dos sabían que ellas eran lo único que mantenía el espíritu de la resistencia vivo. Los Elementos de la Armonía. Eso era lo que les garantizaba el apoyo que tenían.

Meneo la cabeza, reconociendo que estaba siendo muy pesimista. Por ahora debía enfocarse en la tarea a casco. Más tarde tendría tiempo para pensar en su situación… y en Rainbow.

Por ello decidió que sería mejor a un sitio tranquilo para relajarse y poder planear sus próximos pasos con cautela. Con discreción se retiró de la tarima mientras los ponys seguían celebrando. Su retirada silenciosa fue captada por Bronze Water, quien se extrañó ante el hecho mas no lo cuestiono.

* * *

Daba pasos lentos por aquel camino de tierra rustico. Su vista solo captaba arboles robustos, en penumbras. Podía sentir como había algo que no estaba bien en aquel sitio. El ambiente se sentía muy triste, muy tenso.

Miro al cielo para tener una idea de donde estaba. Las estrellas del cielo nocturno la recibieron.

Nada. Estaba perdida en aquel bosque. Estaba sola. Sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Miro a uno de los árboles. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando para su percepción el árbol adquirió un rostro en su tronco. Se tallo los ojos, incrédula con lo que veía. O lo que creía ver.

Un susurro recorrió todo el lugar, sintió el temor por tan sorpresiva y aterrorizante situación. Se dirigió hacia un lado del camino para esconderse en un arbusto. Trago saliva profundamente. Esos sonidos no eran naturales. Había algo allí con ella. Miro sus cascos, viendo que estaban manchados con tierra y barro. No recordaba haber caminado en barro. Nuevamente un susurro surco el aire. Este parecía estar más cerca de ella que antes. Tapó sus oídos y cerró los ojos.

No quería estar más allí. Estaba aterrada. Estaba muerta del miedo. Quería salir de ahí y volver a su hogar.

El ambiente a su alrededor pareció calmarse. No hubo más susurros, todo parecía normal. Ya no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo, si aquello era producto de su mente o el juego macabro de algo que esperaba devorarla. Con la incertidumbre y el miedo como estandartes saco su cabeza de su escondite. El camino parecía seguir igual, nada parecía alterado. Salió lentamente de aquel matorral y se colocó nuevamente en el sendero de tierra.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el fondo.

Había un pony dándole la espalda. No podía distinguir un color de pelaje o crin. Mas unas alas resaltaron en sus costados.

Trago saliva secamente, sintiendo su corazón retumbar duramente contra su pecho. Su instinto le decía que acercarse a quien sea que fuera aquel equino. ¿Había algo de bueno en encontrarse a un pony misterioso en un bosque francamente espeluznante cuando antes estaba sola? Las hojas en el camino y en los árboles se movieron por una corriente de aire.

De pronto aquel pony se comenzó a mover, caminando en dirección contraria a ella. Para su sorpresa no sintió alivio o temor. No recibió tranquilidad o pavor por ello. No tuvo confianza o desconfianza. Solo duda y confusión. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué estaba allí él? ¿Por qué estaba ella allí en ese momento?

Se descubrió a si misma caminando hacia el pony. Iba a una velocidad mayor que aquel equino, quien parecía caminar como si el mundo le pesara. De un momento a otro lo alcanzaría. En un momento podría desvelar el misterio.

Una oscuridad absoluta comenzó a tragar todo lo que tenía al frente. Tanto ella como el pony misterioso se detuvieron. Sintió el pánico cuando descubrió que no se podía mover, paralizada por el miedo que le provocaba aquel abismo oscuro que consumía todo. Para su aun mas asombro el equino se dio media vuelta. La capucha que traía oscurecía totalmente su semblante y no dejaban ver nada más. No podía ver su rostro. Sabía que debía escapar de allí. Cerró sus ojos, contuvo la respiración. Debía prepararse para correr de aquella oscuridad. Lo más rápido que pudiera. Hasta que desfalleciera del cansancio. Hasta que sus piernas no pudieran moverse más.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la visión que recibió la dejo desconcertada y descolocada. No estaba aquel abismo oscuro que consumía todo a su paso. No estaba aquel pony encapuchado misterioso. No estaba el bosque de los arboles con rostro. Solo estaba ella en una habitación iluminada por la luz del sol. Al frente suyo había una puerta de madera. Se hallaba encima de una cama. No había nada en su campo de visión que amenazara con matarla. Desvió su semblante hacia la ventana. El sol parecía ya haber alcanzado su pico máximo y se estaba preparando para ponerse. Podía oír pájaros a la distancia.

Oyó el sonido de la perilla de la entrada hacia aquella habitación. Torno su atención hacia el pórtico de madera, esperando con algo de impaciencia y temor a lo que fuera que ingresara al cuarto.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, se quedó sin palabras al ver quien entro. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus cascos temblaron ligeramente. Su crin, su pelaje. Su cutie mark. No podría ser otra.

-¿Rarity?- Preguntó anonadada, incrédula. La unicornio se tensó inmediatamente y miro rápidamente hacia su posición, para quedar en igual estado de shock.

-Pinkie…

* * *

Hey chicos, it's ya boy, Silicio! Y traigo el segundo episodio de esta historia. Por esta vez no hay reviews. Pero ya sabes, alguna sugerencia, critica, anotación u observación la puedes dejar en un **REVIEW**. Si te gusto la historia puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!._


	4. Bienvenida(s)

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías primero leer "Nueva Equestria". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

Las dos se quedaron estáticas, su respiración pausada, sus músculos rígidos y tensos, su mente procesando decenas de pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

-Pinkie- Repitió la unicornio, sin palabras para expresar lo que sentía al ver los orbes azules de su amiga después de tanto tiempo. La pony rosada asintió lentamente, mientras una sonrisa leve se asomó por sus labios.

-Esa soy yo- Afirmó con un tono tembloroso, sintiendo las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos color zafiro. Se contenía a sí misma de levantarse y galopar hasta Rarity para darle un abrazo fuerte y evitar que se escapara una vez más de sus cascos. La otrora modista cerró la puerta detrás de si con cautela y se comenzó a aproximar lentamente hacia Pinkie, mientras esta hundía sus cascos en las sabanas y en el colchón de la cama en clara muestra de ansiedad.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ambas se lanzaron a un abrazo bastante reconfortante. La peli-morado cerró los ojos y compuso una sonrisa aliviada y emocionada, mientras pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Era ella. Era realmente ella. Era la misma Pinkie que había visto por última vez hace tanto tiempo en Ponyville. Aquel abrazo se prolongó durante un indefinido tiempo con ninguna de las dos queriendo dejarse ir. No queriendo separarse. Honestamente se sorprendieron de lo mucho que extrañaban a la otra. De lo mucho que apreciaban a la otra. Habían sido unos doce largos años, separadas por una herramienta del mal…

Ese pensamiento perturbo a Rarity. Con algo de lentitud rompió la unión con Pinkie, tomo el rostro de esta con sus cascos y enfoco su mirada en los orbes zafiro de su amiga, quien se vio confundida. Y en ellos descubrió la desorientación. Veía en ellos trazos de tristeza. Rastros de desolación y arrepentimiento… Más no de oscuridad. Su mirada era distinta a la Rainbow Dash y a la suya propia en el espejo. No tenían una huella de odio, rencor y oscuridad.

Al descubrir eso sintió un alivio enorme recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Agradecía a quien sea que estuviera velando por su amiga. Ella no había sufrido las torturas del Ministerio de la Amistad. A ella no la habían corrompido con maldad o malicia.

Ella no había sufrido el castigo implacable de la Gran Hermana...

-Menos mal- Susurró complacida la otrora modista, separándose finalmente de la pony rosada, quien alzo una ceja ante aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió la terrestre, dubitativa. La peli-morado sonrió en grande, con ánimo y energía.

-Eres tú. Ellos no te hicieron nada- Exclamó la unicornio, Pinkie abrió un poco los ojos. A los momentos desvió su mirada hacia un lado.

... O eso creyó.

-Si- Murmuró la pony rosada, con una entonación de voz mucho mas cohibida, triste. Rarity noto el cambio de actitud, detallo con sorpresa el semblante triste que cargaba su amiga. Su sonrisa murió en el acto. Un silencio abrumador recorrió la sala. Ninguna dijo nada, cargando cada una con sus propios demonios. Reflexionando todas sus decisiones y todos sus arrepentimientos.

-Extraño mi casa- Musito la terrestre. La unicornio torno su atención hasta ella. Ese era uno de los pensamientos recurrentes que tenía. Nada añoraba más que volver a su vieja vida. Concentrarse en confeccionar sus vestidos, salir con sus amigas en aventuras y resolver con ellas problemas mundanos, vigilar a su hermana y sus amigas en sus travesuras, tener la ayuda del siempre servicial y caballeroso Spike. Tiempos más simples y hermosos que tan atrás se habían quedado…

Pensó en cada una de sus amigas. Twilight con su increíble genio y su mal humor cuando algo no salía como planeaba tan meticulosamente. Applejack con su terquedad innata por poner primero el trabajo arduo, la familia y la responsabilidad. Rainbow Dash con su ego magnificado, queriendo siempre destacar entre todos y estar en la cima del mundo pegaso. Fluttershy siendo todo lo contrario a ella, una pegaso que prefería estar en tierra y cuidar a la naturaleza, trabajando al mismo tiempo con esta. Y finalmente Pinkie, quien con su extravagante alegría se empeñaba en hacer a todos a su alrededor felices… Por ello observarla sumergida en aquella aflicción era especialmente doloroso de ver. Le rompía el corazón.

-Rarity- Llamo la pony rosada, la aludida salió de su ensimismamiento y presto su atención a donde se le requería- ¿Como te fue a ti durante todos estos años?-Inquirió con un tono tembloroso y una sonrisa frágil. Sin embargo, el corazón de Rarity se estrujo aun mas. Incluso después de todo, aquella yegua seguía preocupándose por su integridad. No obstante, la peli-morado sabía que debía evitar desanimar aún más a Pinkie.

-Oh... bueno querida, yo... yo simplemente estuve de pueblo de pueblo hasta que eventualmente Rainbow me logro encontrar- Simplificó en gran medida la unicornio. La mención de la pegaso asombro a Pinkie, quien recordó que fue lo último que había visto antes de aquel sueño tan extraño…

-¡Rainbow!- Mencionó exaltada- ¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella en estos momentos esta… encargándose de unos asuntos- Informó la otrora modista, queriendo evadir el recuerdo del sonido grotesco que hizo Black Supremacy al momento de morir. El solo rememorarlo le hacía helar la sangre y sentir un revoltijo en el estómago. Pudo contemplar como Pinkie ensanchaba una sonrisa aliviada.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Esperare su visita con una gran sonrisa!- Aseguró emocionada la pony rosada. Rarity sonrió con complicidad. Siempre había sabido que entre todas sus amigas Pinkie y Rainbow eran la que tenían la relación más dinámica. Las dos antes de que todo empezara se llevaban muy bien, incluso teniendo sesiones donde ambas hacían bromas a todo el pueblo. No era secreto para nadie que incluso ellas tuvieron reuniones en las noches donde planeaban sus bromas y después dormían en la misma habitación, solas… Quizá Pinkie se llevaría muy bien con Rainbow en la actualidad… Quizá…

Meneo la cabeza, desvaneciendo aquellos pensamientos tan estúpidos y egoístas de su mente. Sonrió forzadamente, intentando desaparecer aquel malestar que le picaba en la cabeza y le ardía en la garganta.

-Y dime Pinkie- La aludida entrego su atención a su amiga- ¿Cómo te fue a ti todo este largo y amargo tiempo?- Indagó la unicornio, con un tono un poco carrasposo y fuera de lo común para ella. La pony rosada rememoro todo lo que había vivido hasta ese punto en su vida.

-… Después de que ustedes se fueron yo quede triste… pero no sola, pues tenía a los pequeños Cake conmigo. Eso fue hasta que no pudo hacerme cargo de ellos, así que se los encargue a mi hermana Maud Pie, quien los debería tener en su casa. Por cierto debería pasar algún día por allí para visitarlos, deben estar tan grandes ahora, espero que Pound ya pueda vola-

-Pinkie querida, continúa con tu historia- Interrumpió Rarity, intentando no ser descortés. Si algo no había cambiado en Pinkie es que divagaba bastante cuando relataba algo. La terrestre asintió, tragando saliva y aclarándose la garganta.

-¡Claro clarito! Como decía, deje a los pequeños Cake con mi hermana Maud. Luego de eso estuve bastante tiempo en Ponyville intentando animar a los potrillos allí hasta que llego un punto donde ya no pude hacerlo porque no me sentía alegre yo misma jeje- Expresó Pinkie, quien rió nerviosamente, obviando de su historia el "breve" pero fuerte periodo de depresión que tuvo- Fue entonces que me llego esta carta donde me pedían que fuera a Canterlot, así que allí fui y me dieron un puesto de trabajo como directora de edición del periódico nacional… Lo cual es extraño pues yo no tenía mucha experiencia que se diga- Exclamó la pony con cierta intriga, esperando en el fondo que Rarity pudiera otorgarle la respuesta. La unicornio por suspiro con pesadez. Sentía que debía contarle a su amiga cuál era su situación actual… Aunque también sentía que dado a la cercanía de Pinkie con Rainbow sería mejor que esta lo explicara. No obstante si había datos que ella podía decirle.

-Bueno Pinkie, según mi punto de vista tú fuiste colocada en esa posición por el Triumviratu para mantener una vigilancia sobre ti por tu condición de elemento de la armonía- Opinó la yegua peli-morado con serenidad.

-¿Triumvira Que?- Cuestionó la pony rosada con curiosidad. La unicornio se vio algo descolocada, más pronto sonrió con tranquilidad, recordando que durante todos esos años su amiga vivió básicamente a la sombra que IQUISOC dictaba para ella.

-Es cierto, perdona mi error cariño. El Triumviratu son los tres ponys con más poder dentro del Partido querida. Ellos son los que manejan Equestria y a todos sus habitantes junto a la Gran Hermana- Reveló la otrora modista con suficiencia y confianza. Pinkie abrió la boca con impresión y asintió levemente.

-¿Entonces ellos son los más malos de los malos?- Inquirió la terrestre. Rarity rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, se podría decir así- Afirmó la unicornio con seguridad. Pinkie sonrió con energía.

-Ya… ¡Entonces podríamos buscar a Applejack para luego también conseguir a Flutter y a Twi-Twi y así derrotarlos a todos como hicimos con Nightmare Moon!- Exclamó la pony con entusiasmo, el cual fue contagiado a Rarity, quien sonrió.

-Oh Pinkie, ni te imaginas que tanto has acertado- Murmuró la unicornio. No obstante a los segundos recordó su misión para planear el rescate de la vaquera rubia. Necesitaba conseguir en primera instancia una tripulación.

-Me tengo que ir marchando- Anunció la otrora modista, la peli-rosado se vio sorprendida y desilusionada.

-¿Tan rápido? Si apenas pasamos unos momentos juntas… ¡Tengo hasta una selección de chistes que recordé de hace un montón de años atrás!- Afirmó en un intento por hacer que Rarity se quedara, más la unicornio fue imperturbable.

-Quizá más tarde Pinkie. Tengo unas tareas que me encargo Rainbow… A quien por cierto informare que estas despierta para que te haga una visita- Comentó la unicornio con un tono cómplice. Pinkie realizo un puchero y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, haciéndose la indignada.

-¡Hmp!

No obstante, antes de marcharse, Rarity miro hacia las cascos traseros de su amiga. La sombra de su pelo oscureció su semblante.

-Pinkie, cariño- La aludida torno su atención a ella, con un semblante serio- ¿Podrías dejarme ver tu cutie mark?- Pidió la unicornio. Inmediatamente noto como la terrestre se tensó totalmente. Un silencio se instauro en la habitación. La yegua peli-rosada se vio indecisa de mostrarle aquella marca a su amiga. Representaba todo lo que odiaba y detestaba con el mundo. Más de una vez pensó en tomar un cuchillo y arrancarse aquel horrendo símbolo- Por favor- Insistió Rarity, necesitaba ver una vez más lo que ya había observado tantas veces para recordarse una de las razones por las que luchaba. Pinkie desvió su semblante y levanto temblorosamente su muslo, sintiendo vergüenza de mostrar aquella abominación. Con su otro casco removió la sabana que la cubría.

Allí estaba.

El símbolo de los ponys Berqus. La masa con el tridente. El símbolo de la opresión y la injusticia. Usurpando el lugar que debería estar la marca única de cada pony. Pinkie era una más de los tantos corceles y yeguas que habían sido marcados de esa manera por el Partido.

Frunció su ceño, separándose completamente de la peli-rosado y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias querida. Te prometo que conseguiré el hechizo para remover esa marca tan espantosa- Expresó con seguridad y determinación Rarity. La terrestre se sintió ciertamente emocionada con aquella idea, por lo que solo asintió, pese a que la unicornio blanca no la podía ver.

-Gracias a ti Rares- Respondió con un tono afable la yegua oji-azul. La otrora modista sonrió de lado y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco liso. Hecho de concreto a simple vista. Desvió su rostro hacia su derecha, notando una persiana verde, de un hospital. Sus oídos comenzaron a captar los sonidos que a su parecer provenían de la misma habitación. Con algo de esfuerzo llevo su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo de aquel lugar. Descubrió con algo de sorpresa que al parecer las venas en su casco izquierdo estaban siendo suministradas con un líquido extraño a través de un cable…

-"Intravenosa"- Rememoró vagamente el nombre de aquel aparato. Sin embargo también descubrió que aquello era usado con ponys que se hallaban en condiciones graves.

-"Joder, ¿eso significa que la deshidratación si me pego duro?"- Se preguntó. Sintió la frustración y la molestia recorrer su sistema nervioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquella camilla, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejo el campo de batalla.

-"Quizá ya no haya un campo de batalla. Quizá ya no haya una puta guerra"- Un pensamiento que pecaba en optimismo y esperanza debía admitir. Pero eso era lo que le quedaba en esos tiempos. Sus pensamientos y su corazón que anhelaban volver con su familia.

Cuatro años desde que había estado en esas miseras tierras condenadas a la Guerra Eterna entre Nueva Equestria, El Imperio Grifo y Zebrazia. Había estado allí desde un año antes de que se terminara la Gran Guerra. Había visto a tantos ponys, grifos, cebras, lobos y tantas otras especies perder la vida por algo tan-

-Oh, finalmente despertó, capitán- Advirtió una voz al frente suyo, salió de su ensimismamiento para desviar sus ojos hacia allí, donde noto a una pegaso de cuero blanco con ojos naranjas. Vestía con un traje de enfermera y gorro de la misma clase no permitía ver su crin, pero por su cola diría que era mostaza claro. Encima de su oreja tenia puesto un lapicero.

-Si- Noto su voz áspera. Seca. Sus labios le pidieron urgentemente el liquido esencial para todo ser vivo- Agua por favor- Pidió, sintiendo como su orgullo y testarudez le gritaban desde el interior de sus entrañas. La pegaso sonrió con confianza.

-Estaba bastante segura que usted me pediría eso- Exclamó con suficiencia, desapareciendo de su vista un segundo y reapareciendo al siguiente con un vaso con el tan preciado líquido vital en sus cascos- Por lo que vine preparada- Afirmó, extendiéndole el vaso. Intento elevar su casco derecho para alcanzar el objeto, mas este apenas se pudo levantar un poco antes de rendirse completamente. Bufó con molestia al detallar que gran parte de su cuerpo todavía estaba exhausto. Inaceptable, otrora su estado físico era implacable. Su esfuerzo y frustración fue notada por la pegaso.

-Déjeme ayudar- Expresó la enfermera. La miro con una ceja alzada, pensando seriamente en negarse a su ayuda. Su terquedad nuevamente salía a relucir con aquellos pensamientos. No obstante, recordó una vez una lección que le dio alguien importante mucho tiempo atrás, sobre aceptar ayuda de los demás cuando más lo necesitabas.

Relajo completamente su cuerpo y asintió levemente. La enfermera se acercó con precaución y coloco el vaso en sus labios. Tomo unos pequeños sorbos antes de cerrar su boca. Se sentía completamente inútil, incapaz de siquiera tomar agua. La pegaso se alejó y coloco el vaso en un banquillo que allí estaba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, capitán?- Inquirió la enfermera con serenidad, sacando una lista de debajo de su ala. Alzo una ceja, pues la sorpresa de que aquella pegaso allá tenido un objeto debajo de su ala era francamente asombroso- Lo sé, entrene mis alas bastante para lograr eso- Confesó la pony blanca con una sonrisa segura y orgullosa. Pero pronto aquella expresión murió para dar paso a un rostro mas afable- ¿Como se encuentra?- Repitió. Desvió su mirada hacia la cortina verde.

-No muy bien- Respondió con un tono pesado, lento. La pegaso asintió ligeramente y anoto con un lapicero. Una de las pocas invenciones útiles nacidas durante aquel infierno en la tierra llamado guerra.

-¿Por el hecho de que no puede moverse?- Indagó la yegua. Tuvo que asentir, reconociendo que habían leído su mente.

-No se preocupe por ello, capitán. El desgaste, la fatiga y el cansancio son síntomas que incluso a las mejores nos puede afectar- Dicho eso, le guiño el ojo izquierdo. Frunció su ceño- Dele unos días o incluso horas de descanso y vera como se levanta con rapidez nuevamente- Afirmó con energía la yegua, logrando transmitir parte de esta a la capitán.

-… ¿Qué me ocurrió?- Cuestionó con la duda carcomiéndola. La enfermera se sorprendió un poco.

-Oh… Bueno capitán, usted sufrió algunas heridas cortantes menores y golpes leves- Reviso la lista que tenia en sus cascos- También estaba sufriendo una deshidratación severa y síntomas de desnutrición leve, pero para esos dos diagnósticos ya está fuera de peligro- Informó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Miro a su lado, notando su casco izquierdo conectado a la intravenosa.

-De eso no se tiene que preocupar, capitán- Torno su mirada de nuevo a la enfermera- Para este punto eso está allí por precaución. Le da nutrientes que la mantienen fuerte- Aseguró aquella enérgica pegaso, haciendo un gesto con sus cascos para expresar lo que decía.

-Hmp- Gruño en respuesta. Aquel espacio se mantuvo en silencio, quedando nada más el ruido del resto de la habitación. Pudo recordar el lugar que tenia antes de que sucediera el incidente- Mis cosas… campanario- Rememoró con precaución. Allí tenía algunos de sus objetos más preciados. La pegaso mostró un semblante compungido.

-Lo lamento capitán, pero me han dicho que un explosivo destruyo todo el lugar. Mucho quedo irrecuperable- Reveló con pena la enfermera. Sintió la rabia, la decepción y la tristeza bajar al mismo tiempo en un trago de saliva amargo. No podía desquitarse con aquella yegua, no era su culpa. Era otra miseria más traída a su vida gracias al Partid… No, el Partido no tenía la culpa de su desgracia.

-No obstante- Agregó la pegaso, atrayendo rápidamente su atención- Si hemos podido recuperar algunas cosas. ¿Le gustaría que se las traiga?- Inquirió. Rápidamente asintió, teniendo la tenue esperanza de que lo más importante estuviera bien. La enfermera le indico que esperara unos momentos mientras buscaba aquellos objetos. No tenía mucha otra opción más que acceder. Miro el techo, suspirando profundamente. Ni siquiera sabía bien porque tenía el rango de capitán. No había hecho más que asesinar grifos, cebras y lobos que no habían hecho nada malo en su contra. Quizá solo fuera eso. Una recompensa por su aporte a la guerra. Un recordativo de en qué se había convertido.

-Aquí están, capitán- Indicó la pegaso, haciéndola nuevamente salir de su ensimismamiento. Desvió su semblante hacia la pony, descubriendo que traía una bandeja con algunas cosas encima de esta. Sintió un pequeño alivio al ver que su diario estaba entre aquellos objetos. También noto un clip de cinco balas para rifles de cerrojo y una foto chamuscada en los bordes. Eso era todo, todas sus demás provisiones probablemente quedaron irrecuperables. Detallo con algo de preocupación la brillante ausencia de su rifle.

-¿Rifle?- Preguntó con ansiedad, la enfermera abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Oh, su rifle se haya en la armería. Logramos recuperarlo pero algunos de sus mecanismos se habían roto, por lo que los armeros están trabajando en ponerlo como nuevo... Según me dijeron- Afirmó con seguridad la pegaso. Suspiro complacida. Asintió levemente. La enfermera dejo la bandeja a un lado. Vio aquella foto familiar. Sintió algo de pena y la tomo entre sus cascos.

-Es una bella familia- Expresó con sinceridad la pegaso- Mi madre siempre decía que era importante tener en el corazón a la familia- Confesó, acercándose a su paciente en la camilla. Con lentitud deslizo la foto y la coloco debajo del casco derecho de su paciente. Sonrió con afabilidad.

-Eso sería todo por ahora, capitán. Cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa que estaré por estas habitaciones- Ofreció la enfermera con seguridad, ensanchando una sonrisa serena. Solo asintió, estando de acuerdo con la pegaso. Esta dio media vuelta y se comenzó a retirar.

-E-Enfermera- Llamó con las pocas fuerzas que podía reunir. Esta volvió a tornar su rostro hacia su dirección- ¿Su nombre?- Inquirió con intriga. La pegaso le sonrió con confianza.

-Mi nombre es Gracie Fox, a sus servicios- Se presentó la pony blanca con tranquilidad- Tome algo de descanso, capitán Applejack, lo necesita- Asevero con un tono mandón. La pony terrestre bufo con molestia y desvió su semblante con orgullo.

No podía mover sus cascos, no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo excepto la cabeza. Desvió su semblante hacia la foto que tenía bajo su pesuña derecha. En esa imagen estaba contenido todo por lo que realmente luchaba. Todo por lo que realmente seguía luchando ferozmente contra una realidad aplastante. El cansancio comenzó a tener su peso en sus parpados. El sueño la invadía. Sin mucha más opción cerró sus ojos y rezo para que no tuviera una horrible pesadilla… más horrible aun de la realidad que se veía forzada a vivir…

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de forma apresurada. Una sonrisa minúscula esperanzada se asomaba por sus labios. No podía contener la emoción. No podía detener la alegría inmensa desbordándola. A su lado pasaban ponys que se quedaban sorprendidos por tal expresión en su rostro, inusual en ella. Se habían acostumbrado a verla con un semblante firme y serio…

Pero la situación actual no requería uno de esos.

Abrió la puerta sin sutileza. Sus ojos se posaron en la cama que tenía al frente.

Su sonrisa llena de felicidad se amplió en su rostro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sin perder ni un segundo más galopo hasta la cama para envolver en un abrazo a la terrestre, quien también estaba eufórica, llena de felicidad por aquel ansiado rencuentro.

-Te extrañe tanto Dashie- Susurró a su oído. Un pequeño escalofrió subió por su columna- Realmente lo hice- Musitó con un tono de voz tembloroso. Rainbow se separó levemente para mirarla directamente a sus ojos azules como el cielo. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sus emociones salían a flote descontroladamente. Un gesto amistoso apareció en su rostro.

-No tienes que hacerlo más Pinkie. Ahora estamos contigo. Ahora estoy contigo- Aseguró la pegaso a con confianza, colocando la cabeza de la terrestre en su pecho. Esta soltó una exhalación larga, frenando sus lágrimas y relajándose con los latidos del corazón de su amiga. Se sentía protegida, se sentía segura en sus cascos.

Las dos se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos, no queriendo realmente alejarse de la otra. La luz del sol en el atardecer se filtraba por la ventana. Lo único que oían eran las respiraciones pausadas de la otra y sus latidos ahora relajados.

-Fueron bastante años los que estuvimos separadas- Dijo Pinkie, atrayendo la atención de la yegua peli-arcoíris- Podríamos contarnos lo que nos ocurrió durante todo ese tiempo- Sugirió la pony oji-azul con seguridad. Rainbow sonrió cómplice. Proseguidamente tomo una distancia adecuada para una conversación, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Bueno, yo estuve mucho tiempo vagando de aquí para allá. Shining Armor, el hermano de Twilight, me acepto en su ejército rebelde a finales de 1007. Desde ese entonces básicamente he luchado contra los Batas Negras- Rememoró la pegaso, Pinkie se vio intrigada por conocer las historias que Rainbow tenía para relatar.

-¿Y cómo era? ¿Cómo era ser libre?- Preguntó la terrestre, a lo que la yegua peli-arcoíris alzo una ceja.

-Bueno… como era antes de que **ella **llegara- Respondió el elemento de la lealtad .

-Honestamente ya no recuerdo como era- Afirmó la equina oji-azul con un tono triste. El comentario fue mucho más profundo y desalentador de lo que ambas calcularon. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ellas dos. Uno bastante atípico otrora cuando ellas dos estaban juntas en un mismo lugar. Rainbow supo al instante que aquella ausencia de ruido debía ser erradicada lo mas pronto posible.

-Ejém, era básicamente este… tu sabes… podías decir lo que tu quisieras sin miedo… y celebrábamos las tradiciones antiguas de Equestria como... esto... ¡Ya! Como la noche de los corazones cálidos- Mencionó la pegaso, intentando recordar las cosas que antes hacía. Más la mención de aquella celebración sorprendió a la terrestre quien abrió los ojos en grande.

-¿¡La noche de los corazones cálidos!? ¡Por Celestia, todavía me acuerdo de la obra que hicimos!- Indicó Pinkie con asombro y una sonrisa nostálgica. La oji-violeta se vio descolocada por la mención de aquella ocasión, sin embargo más temprano que tarde se vio envuelta en sus recuerdos cálidos de esos tiempos. Todo era distinto. Todo era mejor, incluso con Discord libre en el mundo causando caos por donde estuviera.

-Las seis juntas- Murmuró la pegaso azul, cohibida- Fluttershy, Applejack, Rares, Twilight tu y yo…

-… Si tan solo hubiera estado más con Fluttershy- Dijo con culpa la pony. Pinkie se mostró seria.

-Eso no fue tu culpa Dashie. Fluttershy hizo una elección y luego se sacrificó para que nosotras pudiéramos vivir…

-Si- Meneo su cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa enervante- Su valentía fue increíble, incluso si yo la consideraba una miedosa- Concordó Rainbow con un tono melancólico. Las dos no dijeron nada por unos momentos, reflexionando aquellas palabras. Ninguna de las dos culpaba o guardaba rencor a la pegaso amante de los animales. Era una alma pura que fue manipulada por un ser malvado y ruin. En todo caso su mayor pecado fue ser muy inocente… Y aun así se redimió cuando ofreció su vida por las de ellas y la paz en todo el territorio de Equestria.

-Sin ella quedamos muy débiles… Y más aún cuando Twilight se marchó… IQUISOC se encargó de rompernos… Si a mí en los pocos meses que me tuvieron me hicieron cosas horribles no quiero imaginar lo que le hicieron a Applejack- Divagó Rainbow en un tono muy sombrío y grave, desviando su mirada a un punto cualquiera en el espacio. Pinkie trago saliva secamente, quería saber qué clase de cosas espeluznantes vivió su amiga durante su estadía en el Ministerio de la Amistad… Pero también podía ver el dolor y la desolación en los ojos violetas de la pegaso.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el tema y esperar que ella estuviera lista para contárselo.

-¿Y sabes dónde se encuentra Applejack?- Preguntó la terrestre, queriendo alejar aquellos recuerdos tormentosos del elemento de la lealtad. Esta salió de su ensimismamiento y miro fijamente a su amiga.

-Así es- Alzo una ceja- ¿Por qué?- Inquirió intrigada por la pregunta.

-Por saber… pensé que ya la estarías buscando, Dashie- Mencionó la yegua oji-azul, la equina peli-arcoíris frunció su ceño- Sabes, por todo eso de que tu representas la lealtad- Argumentó su razonamiento la terrestre, siendo esto bastante raro en ella. Rainbow sintió un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago.

-Créeme cuando te digo que yo sería la primera en ir a buscar a Applejack, Pinkie. Pero en estos momentos estamos bajo la vigilancia extrema del Partido. Un movimiento en falso y todo se acaba. **Ella **gana. Nosotras perdemos- Debatió la pegaso azul con serenidad. La pony rosada se vio en incertidumbre.

-¿Pero no sería mejor ir ahora? ¿Qué tal si ellos saben que ustedes saben y se llevan a Applejack para otro sitio? ¿Cómo podríamos hacer en ese caso?- Cuestionó dudosa y algo temerosa la oji-azul, sin saber que estaba fortaleciendo un dilema entre la mente y el corazón de Rainbow. Esta apretó los dientes con frustración.

-…

-¿Y si el Partido sabe dónde estamos? ¿Y si solo están jugando con nosotras?- Inquirió Pinkie, desanimada. El elemento de la lealtad sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

-"Todo. El. Tiempo"- Las palabras de Zaphire Ring se volvieron a pronunciar en su mente. Cada vez que recordaba su infortunio encuentro en aquel bosque se sentía mareada y con un malestar general. Que la haya atrapado como una potrilla le hacía hervir la sangre y machucar sus dientes entre sí. Cada vez que repasaba los acontecimientos que la llevaron a ese preciso instante se sentía más decepcionada con sus acciones tenaces.

-"Eres demasiado importante para Equestria… para mí"- Recordó aquellas palabras de Rarity. Fue por ella que no estaba en esos instantes zarpando para buscar a Applejack. Fue ella la que la detuvo y le dio razones válidas para esperar. Fue ella la que, como diría Applejack, detuvo sus cascos en seco. Con la compostura y entereza recuperada Rainbow relajo su semblante y mostró una expresión serena.

-Si es así, entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer más que vencerlos en su propio juego, Pinkie- Aseguró la pegaso, suspirando con desgano- Debemos ser bastante cuidadosas si queremos a Applejack de vuelta y para eso necesitamos el apoyo de más ponys- Compuso un gesto cómplice- Recuerda, para que una fiesta sea "súper" se necesitan un gran número de invitados- Expresó con una metáfora la pegaso. La terrestre sonrió con ánimo, despejando la duda de su mente, asintiendo.

-Tienes razón Dashie… Perdóname si fui muy ruda o muy molesta- Se disculpó Pinkie apenada. Para su deslumbre, Rainbow coloco uno de sus cascos en su mejilla izquierda.

-Tu nunca podrías serlo, Pinkie. Eres mi amiga… y si mal no recuerdo una de mis mayores fans- Rememoró con orgullo el elemento de la lealtad. Las mejillas de la fiestera se pintaron de un rojo claro. Asintió suavemente- Cuando tenga la oportunidad haré unas acrobacias como en los viejos tiempos- Río quedadamente- Y le haremos bromas a Rarity… Por la nostalgia- Afirmó el Elemento de la Lealtad con seguridad y determinación. Ambas rieron por aquello. La yegua oji-azul se vio complacida por aquella oferta. Desvió su semblante hacia la ventana, la luz del sol estaba por ocultarse. La luna comenzaba a tomar su lugar en el cielo. Tomo el casco de la pegaso que estaba en su mejilla y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-¿Pinkie promesa?- Preguntó la terrestre, volviendo a mirar a Rainbow. Esta sonrió con añoranza al recordar aquella frase.

-Pinkie promesa.

* * *

Trixie tenía sus ojos violetas enfocados en el paisaje que se desplegaba a través de la ventana a su lado. En su reflejo podía contemplar como también tenía su ceño fruncido.

-Detesto los viajes largos. Son tan tediosos- Susurró, soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones a los pocos segundos.

-¿Y cómo es Griffonstone?- Preguntó una voz a su lado, con un claro entusiasmo en su entonación. Torno su mirada, descubriendo a Flurry Heart y a Spike. La primera tenía su clásica ropa que cubría desde su cuello hasta sus cascos. El segundo por su parte iba natural, sin ninguna ropa encima. La joven alicornio tenia una sonrisa, mientras que el reptil una expresión desganada. La peli-plateado no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto afectuoso.

-"Al menos alguien se esta divirtiendo aquí"

-Estamos por llegar allí Flurry. Ya lo averiguaras- Respondió el dragón en una entonación exasperada, resultando su respuesta en que las mejillas de Flurry se inflaran y desviara su mirada hacia otro lado. La ilusionista no pudo evitar reírse quedadamente. Allí, estando junto a todos ellos, aquella presencia molesta que la perturbaba e incomodaba no podría hacerle absolutamente nada. No podría juzgarla.

-¿Que sabe usted de Griffonstone, Señorita Heart?- Preguntó en un tono amistoso Holy Sword, quien estaba al lado de Trixie. Spike se vio mortificado.

-"¡NO! ¡No le des cuerda por Celestia!"

-La señorita Moondancer me dijo que Griffonstone es la posesión más lejana del Imperio Grifo- Comentó la yegua adolescente con energía, espantando su enfado. Spike suspiro desganado. Trixie rió por lo bajo.

-Correcto, Señorita Heart. El anterior Reino de Griffonstone fue anexado en 1015 por el Imperio Grifo, siendo la última nación grifo en caer ante el poderío del Imperio- Explicó el terrestre con un tono confiado. La unicornio torno su mirada hacia su subordinado. Este se percato de la nueva atención que recibía, por lo que devolvió la mirada y guiño un ojo.

-¡Si! ¡Eso también lo aprendí con la señorita Moondancer!- Exclamó la alicornio- Ahora que recuerdo, también me dijo que cada Reino Grifo tenia su propio gobernante, pero que todos debían responder al Emperador- El peli-azul se vio complacido ante aquella joven tan nutrida de conocimiento.

-Está nuevamente en lo correcto, Señorita Heart- Su expresión se volvió mas firme- Mas con cuidado debe ir. El Emperador Maximus es ya un grifo anciano, mas no dude de su perspicacia y astucia- Advirtió Holy Sword con un tono serio. La yegua adolescente trago saliva secamente y asintió. Trixie frunció su ceño, recordando a aquel grifo anciano. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Desvió nuevamente su semblante hacia la ventana, notando como a la distancia se comenzaba a visualizar una gran ciudad.

-¿El Emperador estará presente?- Inquirió Flurry. El pony terrestre se alzo de cascos, desorientado, en la incertidumbre. Torno su mirada hacia Spike, quien solo pudo imitar las acciones del semental.

-Estamos llegando a Kalininstone- Anunció su madre. Flurry sonrió en grande y se acercó a la ventana, agrandando sus orbes ópalos al detallar la ciudad.

-¡Es bastante grande!- Exclamó con gran entusiasmo. Spike sonrió con afecto, su corazón no pudiendo evitar derretirse al presenciar aquella escena. Ver a la alicornio ser feliz en ese mundo gris era algo extremadamente gratificante- ¡Me recuerda a Canterlot!- Comparó. La expresión del dragón pereció para dar paso a una solemne.

-Y justo como en Canterlot, debes estar a mi lado todo el tiempo- Remarcó con un tono serio el reptil de escamas moradas. La yegua adolescente desvió su rostro hacia él y frunció el ceño.

-¡Tsk!- Chistó algo áspera la alicornio. El dragón se vio algo consternado. Había podido notar el cambio que estaba atravesando Flurry. Se estaba volviendo más rebelde e independiente. No lo desaprobaba, pues es parte natural de la vida… Más estaban por entrar una ciudad desconocida, donde dependían de la guía de unos grifos que recordaba estaban en guerra con ellos hasta hace unos días atrás.

-Mocosa, acataras todas las órdenes de Spike- Ordenó Trixie, intercediendo de parte del reptil, quien se vio algo deslumbrado. La yegua rosado pastel asintió rígidamente, sabiendo que no tenía punto de contradecir a su madre. Por su parte, esta miro a Spike, esbozando una micro-sonrisa antes de volver a su semblante sereno. El dragón compuso un gesto cómplice.

Sintieron un golpe leve por el aterrizaje de su medio de transporte.

-Finalmente, puedo salir de esta maldita carroza- Dijo Trixie en un voz baja, más para sí misma que para sus acompañantes.

Un policía dorado abrió la puerta de su transporte, dejándole ver con más claridad el exterior.

Unas trompetas comenzaron a entonar una melodía de ceremonia. La ilusionista observo a las decenas de grifos armados con espadas, escudos y protegidos tras armaduras de acero. También a los cientos de ciudadanos viendo a la dirección de su carroza con curiosidad, seriedad o un semblante neutro. Rápidamente los policías dorados hicieron dos filas de cuatro a los lados de la salida de la carroza. La oji-violeta suspiro profundamente y salió completamente de su medio de transporte, siendo seguida por el dragón, la alicornio y el pony terrestre. Su capa se meció con el viento, su sombrero le cubría levemente del abrazador sol.

-_Atención, ciudadanos de Kalininstone. Permítanme introducir a__ Lady Lulamoon, Ministro del Ministerio de la Verdad de la República Unitarista de Equestria. Sus acompañantes son su hija, Lady Heart y su… ayudante persona, Lord Spike-_ Anunció un grifo al lado de las trompetas, con una llamativa capa roja y una boina del mismo color. Flurry Heart y Spike compartieron una mirada, ambos sin entender lo que aquel grifo había dicho.

Trixie mostró un semblante templado y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Vio que al final de plaza se desplegaban otras tres carrozas. De inmediato sintio el desgano volver a ella. Los policías dorados tornaron sus cuerpos en la misma dirección donde iba la unicornio, comenzando una marcha al compás de la yegua peli-plateado.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, la equina pudo distinguir como de la carroza central que la esperaban al otro lado salia un grifo. Entrecerrando sus ojos, detallo un pelaje negro, plumaje gris claro en su cuello y alas marrones. Estando mas cerca, también pudo contemplar un atuendo formal, simbolizando su grado de noble. A su alrededor se postraron cuatro guardias con las mismas armaduras que todos los demás soldados a su alrededor.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, mientras su alrededor entraba en un silencio frágil, con los murmullos de fondo de la multitud.

-Lady Lulamoon- Saludó aquel grifo, con cierto brillo especial en los ojos. La unicornio sonrió con complicidad.

-Lord Gladius- Correspondió el saludo. Al acercarse lo suficiente el grifo tomo a al pony del casco y le dio un beso casto. Trixie amplio la expresión en su rostro. Spike por su parte solo frunció levemente su ceño- Flurry, Spike, Holy. Permítanme presentarles a Lord Gladius de Wingland. Él es la "Garra del Emperador"- Introdujo la maga con un tono mas ligero, en confianza. El grifo de ojos morados amarillento hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Un placer conocerlos, Lady Heart- Tomó el casco de la alicornio encubierta y estrechándolo con firmeza. La yegua adolescente se sintió algo abrumada- Sir Spike- Exclamó, extendiendo su garra hacia el dragón. Este se vio algo receloso de estrechar aquella extremidad, pero finalmente lo hizo con bastante desdén. El grifo alzo una ceja mas no dijo nada- Sir Sword- Saludó al pony terrestre, estrechándole también su casco. Este se vio sorprendido por el mote de honor "Sir".

-Un gusto- Respondió de vuelta el peli-azul. El susodicho grifo sonrió con seguridad y confianza.

-Bueno, no gastemos ni un segundo más- Gladius junto sus dos garras delanteras- El Emperador está ansioso por su llegada. Por favor, síganme hasta nuestras carrozas- Indicó el grifo de pelaje negro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el transporte que iban a utilizar. Trixie se colocó a su lado y detrás de ella estaban sus acompañantes y los policías dorados, a sus lados los guardias de la ciudad. Comenzaron entonces el corto camino hacia la carroza.

Holy Sword se desvió para ir a su medio de transporte con los demás ponys guardaespaldas de la unicornio, mientras esta ingreso en la carroza del medio junto a Spike, Flurry y Lord Gladius. Pronto estaban en camino hacia su destino final. La alicornio admiraba con asombro y curiosidad todo su entorno, contemplando y comparando las edificaciones y la arquitectura de Kalininstone con las de Canterlot. Claramente había unas diferencias notables, aunque para su grata sorpresa también se podían ver ciertos rasgos similares.

-¿Cómo están ustedes en esta hermosa mañana?- Inició la conversación el grifo. Obtuvo variadas reacciones. Spike arrugo el puente de su nariz, mientras Flurry tornaba su mirada a el. Trixie compuso un gesto cómplice.

-Muy bien, debo decir- Respondió la ilusionista. Gladius alzo una ceja.

-¿Hmm?- Se llevo su garra derecha a su pico- ¿Estuvo cómodo el viaje?- Inquirió con una expresión serena. La peli-plateado chisto con su lengua.

-Sabes que odio los viajes largos en carroza- La oji-violeta torno su mirada hacia la ventana, vislumbrando la urbe- Aunque por lo menos esta ciudad es mil veces mejor que la porquería en la cual nos reunimos la última vez- Afirmó con brutal honestidad la ilusionista. El grifo de pelaje negro esbozo una mueca en la comisura de sus labios.

-Lamentablemente, Lombirdai y la antigua Romua no poseen su brillo especial- Concordó. Spike soltó un bufido imperceptible.

-Sabemos a quién culpar de eso- Murmuró malhumorado. Tanto Gladius como Trixie escucharon aquello. En primera instancia, la unicornio se vio algo descolocada ante la audacia del dragón, mas pronto recupero su compostura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?- Distrajo con rapidez, lanzando una mirada de advertencia y moderación a Spike, quien se cruzo de brazos, gruñendo.

-Maravilloso, comparto tu agrado por el ambiente de Kalininstone, Trixie- El grifo respiro y exhalo hondamente- Es sin duda más fresco y limpio que el de San Gripetesburgo- Miro de reojo a la yegua- Más aun que estas aquí, milady- Afirmó con un tono pícaro. La yegua de cuero azul sonrió con complicidad y atrevimiento. Aquel intercambio de gestos y palabras activo todas las alarmas dentro de la mente de Spike.

-Que condescendencia la suya, Lord Gladius- La unicornio arreglo su melena en su sombrero- Pero es imposible. Sabes que **ella** no lo permitiría- Expresó con una entonación dramático y melancólico. El dragón de escamas moradas sintió como su estómago se revolvía y su garganta ardía por el terrible sentimiento de querer gritar. Flurry por su parte alzo una ceja ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

-¡Mi terrible infortunio! ¡Desgraciado sea el destino que nos colocó en donde estamos! ¡Cruel de su parte por darme el gusto y la desdicha de haberte conocido!- Dramatizó el grifo, fingiendo su aflicción. Trixie rió quedadamente. Sin embargo, al mirar de reojo a su amante secreto, observo como este tenia una expresión de disconformidad. Sus facciones del rostro estaban arrugadas, mientras que sus brazos cruzados apretaban fuertemente contra su pecho. Finalmente, aquello que mas lo delataba era que miraba hacia la ventana en un intento nulo por hacer desaparecer su incomodidad y molestia. Sonrió maliciosa y volvió a mirar al grifo de pelaje negro.

-Pero quien sabe, quizá podamos… eludir nuestras responsabilidades- Ofreció la unicornio azul con un tono carrasposo, lo suficientemente alto para que captara la atención del reptil. Gladius sonrió con confianza. Spike por su parte apretó sus garras.

-Temo que eso me es imposible- Expresó el grifo de alas grises con un tono resignado. Sin embargo, la espectadora silenciosa que había presenciado aquel intercambio de palabras chisto con su lengua suavemente, desorientada.

-¿Por qué es imposible?- Cuestionó Flurry, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué cosa?- Inquirió Trixie.

-Tu primero dijiste que 'eso' era 'imposible', luego el Señor Gladius dijo que también era 'imposible'- Remarcó la yegua adolescente, demostrando una cierta inocencia con respecto a esos temas. No obstante, aquel cuetionamiento sin malicia puso en aprietos a ambos individuos y logro que Spike esbozara una sonrisa burlona- ¿Por qué es imposible?- Insistió la alicornio, dudosa.

-Sí, comparto su intriga- Añadió el dragón, escondiendo su claro tono de mofo. La maga trago saliva secamente y lanzo una mirada afilada al reptil, quien compuso una expresión victoriosa. El grifo de pelaje negro por su parte se vio consternado. Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó por su rostro.

-... Bueno, Lady Heart, es... algo complicado- Atinó a responder Gladius, dubitativo. Spike ensancho su sonrisa triunfante, mirando con suficiencia a Trixie, quien apretó sus labios con fuerza.

-"Bravo, bestia escamosa. Me has colocado en una difícil posición"- Torno su mirada hacia su hija, quien esperaba pacientemente una respuesta mas concreta del grifo- "Sobre todo que es Flurry de quien hablamos, tendré que explicarle sobre las relaciones inter-especie y por qué estaban prohibidas en Equestria"- Chisto con su lengua con suavidad, devolviendo sus orbes violetas al dragón, quien mantenía la mirada fija en ella- "¡Tu pequeña venganza podría desembocar en el descubrimiento de nuestra relación, estúpido!"- Razonó la unicornio azul.

-¿Como complicado?- Indagó la alicornio. La 'Garra del Emperador' trago saliva pesadamente, pidiendo con sus ojos ayuda a Trixie. Esta frunció su ceño.

-Hay algunas cosas en esta vida que simplemente son imposibles, mocosa- Mencionó con rigidez la unicornio, intentando terminar la conversación allí. Flurry inflo sus mejillas e hizo un puchero.

-¡No!- Ante la contundente negación, todos quedaron pasmados- ¡No lo es! ¡Nada es imposible en este mundo mientras uno esté dispuesto a ello!- Clamó con firmeza y una sonrisa segura de sí misma la alicornio.

La carroza entro en un sepulcral y efímero silencio, donde los otros seres intentaban recuperar la compostura. Gladius fue el primero en recuperar la entereza, sonriendo con confidencia.

-Debo concederle la razón, Lady Heart- Indicó con un tono condescendiente, desviando sus orbes hacia Trixie, ensanchando el gesto en sus labios- En efecto, nada es imposible- Concluyó Gladius con un tono algo meloso, aunque desapercibido para Flurry, quien estaba sumergida en la satisfacción de haber ganado aquel corto 'argumento'. Spike vio como su pequeña jugarreta se derrumbaba ante sus ojos y sintió su orgullo desvanecerse lentamente como arena en el desierto. Llevo sus ojos verdes hasta la unicornio, quien sonreía complacida y con superioridad. El reptil recogió lo que quedaba de su dignidad y opto por observar una vez mas la ciudad en movimiento- Es usted bastante inteligente, Lady Heart- La aludida se sonroso levemente y sonrió con pena.

-Es mi hija después de todo- Exclamó la unicornio de cuero azul, componiendo un semblante orgulloso.

-Por supuesto- Concordó el grifo de pelaje negro, luego entrecerró sus ojos y una sonrisa cómplice se formo en su rostro- Me han comentado que a usted le fascina el conocimiento, Lady Heart- La aludida asintió energética, animada. Gladius rió quedadamente- Era de esperarse. Dígame- Con su garra apunto a la ventana de aquella carroza- ¿Conoce usted en que movimiento artístico esta inspirado el arte de esta ciudad?- Cuestionó. Flurry se quedo en silencio unos momentos, buscando la respuesta en su mente.

-¿Romanticismo?- Finalmente dijo la alicornio. La 'Garra del Emperador' asintió, a lo que la yegua adolescente ensancho una gran sonrisa.

-Efectivamente, Lady Heart. Al estar más próximo a Larenfast que al resto de Saiberium, Griffonstone recibió más influencias artísticas de los ponys que el resto de los Reinos Grifos- Validó Gladius con seguridad. El dragón, picado por la curiosidad, comenzó a escuchar aquella conversación- ¿Pero sabe por qué se escogió el estilo del Romanticismo?- Ante el cuestionamiento, el puente de la nariz de Flurry se arrugo ligeramente.

-Por el famoso relato del combate entre Esmerus El Conquistador y el Príncipe Hultius- Intercedió Spike, sorprendiendo a todos- Mas específicamente, como después de la victoria del primero ante el segundo, este tuvo la potestad para remodelar la destruida capital de Griffonstone- Enfatizó el reptil con seguridad y aparente indiferencia. Trixie lo miro detenidamente, logrando vislumbrar el pequeño brillo energético en los orbes verdes del dragón.

-Correcto, Sir Spike- Concedió Gladius. Flurry, por su parte, se maravillo ante la posibilidad de una nueva historia.

-¿¡Como fue el combate!?- Spike esbozo una cálida sonrisa, viendo que la alicornio compartía el mismo interés que el en la historia. Mas debía aprovechar aquel momento para obtener información sobre el grifo de pelaje negro misterioso, quien era bastante amigable con la unicornio de cuero azul.

-Es un relato bastante entretenido... Pero que sera para otra ocasión- Ante aquello, Flurry y en cierta menor medida Trixie se vieron desanimadas. El reptil torno su mirada a la 'Garra del Emperador'- Dígame, Lord Gladius- El aludido presto su atención donde se le requería- ¿Por qué usted es llamado Gladius de Wingland?- Indagó. El aludido se vio ligeramente deslumbrado por la pregunta, mas no perdió la compostura.

-Eso es debido a que provengo del Reino de Wingland, Sir Spike. Somos Siete Reinos en el Pacto de Acero, por ello es que todos los grifos de la nobleza deben tener en su nombre el Reino de su procedencia- Reveló el noble con serenidad. Flurry, viendo la oportunidad de saciar su sed de conocimiento, decidió intervenir.

-¿Y cuantos Reinos eran en total antes del Imperio?- Inquirió la alicornio, Gladius desvió su semblante hacia la unicornio azul, quien mantenía un gesto orgulloso. Luego acerco su garra hasta el pelo de la yegua adolescente.

-¿Es una pony bastante curiosa, eh?- Dijo con un tono amigable el grifo de pelaje negro. Spike se tensó levemente pero se quedó quieto en su lugar. Flurry se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos, estando ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos por Octavia- Pero será una historia para otro día, pues ya llegamos a nuestro destino- Aseguró la 'Garra del Emperador' con dicha, los demás individuos en la carroza miraron por la ventana, vislumbrando el imponente castillo de Kalininstone. Hecho de piedra caliza, mármol y algunas zonas de roca simistica, uno de los materiales más resistentes del planeta. Numerosos guardias custodiaban la entrada a la fortaleza, que además tenía una puerta de barras de metal. Ahí fue que se percataron que alrededor del castillo había una muralla con múltiples torres.

Spike incluso trago saliva cuando noto una de las balistas montadas. Flechas montadas de gran tamaño, hechas de aleaciones especiales.

-"Diseñadas para matar a mi especie"- Un sentimiento de acidez nació en su estomago, mientras una expresión acorde de disgusto se formo en su rostro. Trixie se vio ligeramente consternada ante el cambio de semblante.

-Dragón- Llamó la peli-plateado, el reptil de escamas moradas torno su atención hacia ella- ¿Estas bien?- Frunció su ceño ligeramente.

-Si, solo es-

-_¡Eleven la puerta!-_ Aquel bramido alerto a todos los presentes, mas a Spike quien no sabia que se pronuncio en esas palabras. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Casos hipotéticos pesimistas donde asaltaban su carroza cruzaron y nublaron por unos instantes su juicio. Instintivamente pensó en lanzarse encima de Flurry para protegerla. Torno su mirada a Gladius, quien tenia un porte mucho mas calmo. Este esbozo una sonrisa afable, mientras que con sus garras hacia un gesto para que se relajara. Un sonido pesado mecánico trono en todo el lugar.

Al mirar por la ventana nuevamente, se pudo percatar que aquel ajetreo venia de la puerta de entrada al Castillo. Se sintió avergonzado por haberse preocupado por aquello. Más aun cuando la carroza reanudo su recorrido. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. De un momento para otro, el vehículo se volvió a detener. Gladius tomo la iniciativa y salió del carruaje, siendo seguido al poco tiempo por Trixie y una entusiasmada Flurry. Spike no se dio a esperar y alcanzo a la alicornio.

Cuando el Lord de Wingland comprobó que todos los visitantes estaban con el, dio una señal a los grifos que movían las carrozas para que se marcharan, acatando estos su comando.

-¿Le gusto su nuevo viaje en carroza, Señorita?- Inquirió una voz a su lado. La maga se dio media vuelta, encarando a Holy Sword, quien poseía una expresión jocosa. Bufo con desdén.

-Preferiría nadar hasta Canterlot- Respondió con cierto desdén, logrando sacar una leve carcajada al terrestre. A cada flanco de los equestrianos se colocaron en filas de cuatro los policías dorados, armados con Supernovas 1018.

-Síganme por favor- Pidió Gladius con un tono mucho mas firme que aquel que tenia en el trayecto hasta allí. Este se dio media vuelta y reanudo su caminata en dirección a las puertas del palacio. Trixie no se hizo rogar, siguiendo de cerca al grifo. Sus demás acompañantes secundaron su ejemplo. Flurry observaba el lugar maravillada, detallando todas las decoraciones de aquella imponente estructura. Por su parte, Spike vigilaba a todos los grifos, que podía deducir tenían un rol similar a la antigua Guardia Real en Equestria. Resguardados detrás de una armadura roja con bordes blancos. Un casco con el mismo patrón de colores que cubría incluso el puente del pico de los grifos, dejando este mismo y su rostro inferior al descubiertos. Iban armados con mayormente lanzas, aunque algunos, en especial esos cerca de las puertas, tenían escudos con espadas.

Muchos de estos le devolvían la mirada con curiosidad, seriedad o indiferencia. Las puertas del palacio se abrieron en par, recibiendo todos los de afuera una pequeña corriente de aire. Esperaron unos momentos de tensa calma hasta que estas estuvieran abiertas para proseguir con su caminar.

Fue el turno de Holy Sword notar la fila de guardias dentro de aquel palacio. Los grifos estaban armados con lanzas y se hallaban perfectamente separados en distancias iguales. Estando rodeado de tantos seres armados sin duda hizo que sintiera un pequeño escalofrió, no obstante continuo su caminar.

Trixie desacelero para quedar a la par de Spike.

-Entonces- Miro de reojo al dragón- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó en un tono de voz firme. El reptil de escamas moradas suspiro ligeramente. Desvió su semblante a su muñeca. La pulsera de oro le recordó quien y que era él. Sonrió, recuperando su confianza.

-Si- Respondió finalmente con determinación, logrando contagiar dicho sentimiento a la peli-plateado.

Notando como los demás a su alrededor desaceleraban paulatinamente, la alicornio abandono su inspección de la arquitectura para tornar su semblante al frente. Allí, al final de aquel pasillo, pasando unas pequeñas escaleras, pudo detallar un trono negro hecho de lo que creía ella era metal. Alrededor de ese objeto había seis sillas, cinco detrás del trono y una más cercana a este.

Gladius se detuvo, frenándose la columna de seres que lo seguía. Una puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de todos. De esta salieron seis grifos con armaduras similares a los demás guardias. La diferencia radicaba en que estas tenia un patrón de colores distinto, siendo este rojo con bordes negros. Unas capas blanca con bordes negros hacían contraste. Asimismo, la armadura parecía ser mas abultada y pesada que el resto de los guardias. Un casco plateado completaba la protección de aquellos grifos. Dichos cascos eran plateados, compuestos por una visera y unos cuernos de ciervos en el tope. Aquella armadura tenía, en el centro de la pechera, el escudo de armas representado en la bandera del Imperio.

-"La Guardia Personal del Emperador"- Identificó con rapidez Spike. Todos los grifos a su alrededor se arrodillaron, desvió su semblante hacia la puerta de donde salieron aquellos guardias reales para notar como un grifo anciano caminaba al trono. Estaba vestido con una capa dorada y una corona negra. Era de pelaje blanco, cuello de color plateado y alas blancas como la nieve- "Hablando del Emperador"- Atrás de aquel anciano salían cuatro grifos más, todos cubiertos con ropas de nobles, similares a aquellas vestidas por el propio Gladius.

-Lady Lulamoon, le presento a Su Majestad Maximus de Sunshine, Rey del Reino de Sunshine, Gobernante del Ducado de Lombirdai, Emperador de los Siete Reinos Grifos, Emperador del Imperio Grifo, Guardián de la Espada del Sol Naciente, Guardián de todos los grifos y Gobernante absoluto de todas las tierras de Saiberium- Introdujo el grifo de pelaje negro, incorporándose después de haberse arrodillado con un tono de voz poderoso, asemejándose a un rugido. Trixie, con algo de esfuerzo, hizo una pequeña reverencia, así como también todos sus acompañantes.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo, Mi Emperador- Mencionó la peli-plateado con una sonrisa falsa. El anciano, quien ya estaba en su trono, chisto con la lengua- La Magna e Imbatible Trixie no lo veía desde nuestra ultima reunión en Romua- Agregó, rememorando aquel acontecimiento. Maximus frunció su ceño.

-Pensé que **ella **vendría personalmente- Espetó con cierta aspereza y acidez el grifo. La maga se sintió indignada por aquella depreciación, más mantuvo el gesto forzado en la comisura de sus labios.

-La Gran Hermana me expreso su profundo deseo de hacerle una visita, mi Emperador. No obstante, su condición actual no le permite hacer viajes de tan extenuante longitud- Expresó con un tono templado la yegua peli-plateada.

-Si, si- Resto importancia el grifo, haciendo que Trixie tensara su mandíbula-… ¿Tuvieron un cómodo viaje?- Cuestionó el regente con intriga. Trixie torno su mirada hacia Gladius, quien se había sentado en la silla más cercana al Emperador.

-Ciertamente tuvimos uno. Lord Gladius nos recibió con bastante afabilidad e hizo mas llevadero el trayecto hasta el Palacio- Concedió la unicornio, omitiendo su disgusto por los viajes largos. La habitación quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de que el Emperador riera quedadamente de forma algo grotesca.

-¡Bien!- Una pequeña tos lo ataco, impidiendo por unos momentos que hablara- ¡Así tengo una razón para no mandarlo a las fosas! ¿Verdad Gladius?- Inquirió con un tono jocoso el regente, estallando en una risa y una tos mas pronunciada. El aludido noble no se rió, así como ninguno de los equestrianos. Por su parte, el resto de la nobleza rió quedadamente. Gladius solo compuso una pequeña sonrisa angustiada. Spike pudo notar como gran parte de los individuos en esa sala estaban tensos. Como el grifo de pelaje negro apretaba sus garras contra la silla.

Trixie frunció su ceño con cierto desdén.

-"Patético"- Llevó su mirada alrededor, vislumbrando a todos los guardias- "No sería ni un calentamiento para la Magna e Imbatible Trixie acabar con todos aquí mismo"- Enfocó sus ojos violetas en el dragón al lado suyo- "Mucho menos con Spike apoyándome"- Rodó sus ojos con exasperación- "Pero no, **ella** quiere hacerlo por la vía diplomática"

-…

-Dígame... Lady Lulamoon- Aquello saco de su ensimismamiento a la maga, quien presto su atención al emperador- ¿Tiene idea de lo que hará aquí?- Inquirió Maximus, con una expresión mas serena. Trixie trago saliva secamente, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a la tentación de desintegrar todo el lugar.

-"Bastardo. Sabe perfectamente para lo que estoy aquí"- Sintió el acumulo del disgusto en su estómago.

-Por supuesto, mi Emperador- Intercedió Spike con rapidez y precisión, detallando que la unicornio no podría contener su desagrado- Es de suma importancia esta reunión entre nuestras dos naciones y por ello es que la Gran Hermana ha otorgado dicha responsabilidad a la Magna e Imbatible Trixie, pues confía plenamente en ella y en sus aptitudes- Ante esa contundente respuesta, gran parte del salón quedo descolocado. Trixie sintió un vuelco en su corazón ante esa interrupción del dragón. Flurry, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, quedo maravillada en la velocidad con cual Spike presento su caso. Gladius quedo gratamente sorprendido también por dicha acotación. Mas Maximus frunció su ceño, viendo que su pequeña jugarreta había sido derribada.

-¿Quien eres tu, dragón?- Ante la exigencia, Spike frunció su ceño- No sabia que usted poseía un ayudante de tal... peculiaridad, Lady Lulamoon- Señaló el grifo. Trixie carraspeo, recuperando su compostura.

-Es solo justo que así sea. Alguien de tan elevada importancia como la Magna e Imbatible Trixie debe tener un ayudante digno y competente como lo es Sir Spike- El aludido, evitando sonreír por la gracia que la causo la demarcación de la unicornio, hizo una reverencia- Usted mismo lo acaba de comprobar- Añadió con un tono seguro la yegua. El emperador asintió fugazmente.

-Es correcto- Dijo llanamente. Procedió a desviar su semblante hacia la unicornio con ropa que que estaba a un lado de la equina peli-plateada- ¿Y tú, potrilla? ¿Cómo te llamas? Inquirió el grifo de pelaje blanco. La alicornio inflo sus mejillas con enfado. Sus palabras iban a salir de sus labios.

-¡Ella es mi hija, mi Emperador!- Intervino con rapidez la unicornio, desconcertando nuevamente a Maximus y a la propia alicornio- Su nombre es Flurry Heart- Reveló Trixie con rigidez, no dejando hablar a la yegua adolescente rosada. El grifo de pelaje blanco se vio molesto por aquella interrupción, así como también Flurry.

-Ya veo- Murmuró áspero Maximus. La unicornio azul mantuvo su fortaleza y templanza-… Bueno, un gusto conocerle, Lady Heart- Afirmó el emperador, esbozando una sonrisa extraña. Spike y Trixie se preocuparon ante aquel bizarro gesto. Mas la propia alicornio obvio aquella expresión, sonriendo afablemente.

-El gusto es mio, Señor- Expresó la yegua, deslumbrando al dragón y la unicornio. El emperador torno su mirada hacia el grifo a su lado.

-Gladius- Susurró, la 'Garra del Emperador' se aproximó hasta él- _¿Esta listo el evento de mañana?- _Inquirió con seriedad, el noble de Wingland asintió.

-_Sí, su majestad. Como usted lo comando- _Mencionó Gladius con solemnidad, el emperador se vio complacido y mostró una sonrisa satisfecha.

-_Buen chico- _Llevo su mirada nuevamente a los invitados equestrianos- ¡Lady Lulamoon! Asumo que el viaje ha sido extenuante. Sugiero que vaya a sus aposentos junto a todos sus acompañantes. Lord Gladius de Wingland la guiara y atenderá cualquier necesidad que requiera- Clamó el regente con firmeza. Trixie sonrió honestamente agradecida, pues si era cierto que estaba exhausta.

-Estoy muy agradecida por la hospitalidad y amabilidad que nos da, mi Emperador- Afirmó la unicornio azul con seguridad, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Así es, mientras Nueva Equestria y el Imperio Grifo sean aliados son bienvenidos en mis dominios. _¡Que viva la Gran Hermana!- _Exclamó Maximus en un poderoso bramido.

-_¡Que viva!- _Secundaron todos los grifos del gran salón.

-¡Que viva el Emperador Maximus de Sunshine!- Clamó Trixie Lulamoon con solemnidad.

-¡Que viva!- Repitieron sus acompañantes. La 'Garra del Emperador' se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a la unicornio.

-Sígame, Lady Lulamoon- Dijo Gladius, procediendo a continuar su recorrido al lado derecho de aquella habitación. Trixie lo siguió nuevamente de cerca, proseguidamente Flurry y Spike siguieron a su líder. El dragón se dio media vuelta hacia el trono, detallando los ojos rojos del emperador encima de él. Frunció su ceño. No confiaba ni un poco en ese sujeto.

No le agradaba en nada.

* * *

¡Hey colegas! it's ya boy, Silicio! Y traigo el tercer episodio de esta historia. Pero ya sabes, alguna sugerencia, critica, anotación u observación la puedes dejar en un **REVIEW**. Si te gusto la historia puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	5. Variables (In)dependientes

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías primero leer "Nueva Equestria". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, percibiendo nuevamente aquel techo de concreto color blanco. Algunas voces difusas llegaban hasta sus oídos. No podía entender lo que susurraban. Torna su mirada hacia su izquierda, la intravenosa seguía conectada a su casco. Llevo su semblante en la dirección opuesta, su pesuña superior libre estaba reposando en la cama.

Lo intento levantar. Nada. Un esfuerzo infructífero. Suspiro con desgano y frustración. Miro unos cuantos segundos mas al techo, esperando algo, una señal. Mas nada.

-...

El puente de su nariz se arrugo.

-"No te rindas tan fácilmente"- Es lo que se repetía cada día desde que llego a aquel continente. Claramente, no se podría resignar a mirar el techo esperando por algo o alguien. Debía ir ella a por eso, con su sudor y esfuerzo.

Intento nuevamente levantar su casco derecho, consiguiendo esta vez hacerlo. Sonrió emocionada. Llevo su extremidad hasta el frente de su rostro, viendo su casco naranja. Dolía un poco, pero el ánimo que le dio ver su casco moverse nuevamente era un sentimiento lo suficientemente grande para inhibir y obviar el malestar. Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo derecho. Procedió entonces a intentar mover sus pesuñas traseras. Para su sorpresa y entusiasmo, estos le respondían toscamente, pero respondían. El gesto en su rostro se agrando. Su recuperación iba mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-"Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que salga de aquí"- Dejo reposar su extremidad superior derecha encima del colchón de la cama. Sintió el roce con la textura de un papel. Con curiosidad miro hacia su casco nuevamente. Descubrió con asombro la fotografía que aquella enfermera le había dado. Con la misma pesuña tomo la foto. Ahí estaban los cuatro. Ella con su sombrero viejo, propiedad de su padre, Big Mac siempre fornido y calmo, Apple Bloom cuando era una yegua adolescente y Granny Smith quien ya no podía estar ni cinco minutos de pie sin que empezara a maldecir a todos los demonios por su dolor de espalda. Sonrió con nostalgia. Eran tiempos distintos. Tiempos donde era feliz. Tiempos que nunca más iba a recuperar.

Meneo su cabeza, intentando espantar aquellos pensamientos.

_-"El Partido me mantiene aquí, lejos de mi hogar"_

-"No, estoy aquí para defender el ideal de la Gran Hermana"

-"_¡La Gran Hermana me obliga a estar en esta maldita Guerra Eterna!"_

-"¡No! ¡No es culpa de la Gran Hermana! ¡**Ella** busca lo mejor para nosotros! ¡**Ella** no es la culpable de mi desgracia!"

Rememoro lo que pasaba a aquellos que iban en contra del Partido. Un crimen de habla o un crimen en contra del Partido implicaba una cita con el Ministerio de la Amistad. Una cita con el Ministerio de la Amistad suponía una visita a uno de los Centros Amistosos, en los cuales tendría una expiación de su crimen.

Imágenes y sonidos de su estadía en uno de aquellos centros volvieron a su mente. Apretó la foto de su familia, mientras rechinaba sus dientes y sus pupilas se achicaban. Un dolor efímero, fantasmal nació en múltiples zonas de su cuerpo. La humillación y la desesperación crecían en su corazón nuevamente al recordarlo. Su rostro. Su sonrisa deforme, grotesca y repugnante que todavía la perseguía, después de todo ese tiempo.

Ocho años de terror absoluto, en aquella habitación en penumbras, rompiéndose poco a poco. Incluso si aquel continente era el infierno en la tierra, al menos ahí tenia la oportunidad de defenderse. Allí estaba lejos de él.

¿Por que había terminado en esa situación? El motivo principal. Su maldita inocencia. Nunca pensó que un pony pudiera estar lleno de maldad. De codicia si, pues lo había visto con los hermanos Flam. De arrogancia y narcisismo también, pues tanto ella, como Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Twilight Sparkle compartían en cierta medida esas características. Pero nunca había visto cara a cara a una pony con tanto rencor. Pensaba que era fuerte y templada. Pensaba que su sagacidad y que junto a Rainbow Dash podrían llegar a un acuerdo con la Gran Hermana para que las ayudara a buscar a sus hermanas perdidas. Fue un terrible error.

Solo se puso peor cuando ayudo a Rainbow Dash a escapar. A veces, cuando la oscuridad y el egoísmo se apoderaban de su corazón, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber dejado atrás a la peli-arcoiris atrás y ella escapar. Su destino fue mucho más amargo de lo que pudo haber calculado. Nunca pensó que hubiera alguien tan macabro. Eso fue lo que le fallo. Ese fue su mayor error. Su falta de imaginación.

-Ignorancia es Fuerza.

-Armonía es Caos.

-Guerra Eterna es Paz.

-Libertad es Esclavitud.

-Mi familia incluye al Partido.

-Mi amor debe ser en primera instancia hacia **ella.**

**Ella **se encargó de hacérselo ver. De hacerle ver que su visión era la correcta. Que sus nociones vagas y simplistas de libertad, armonía, familia y amor eran erróneas. **Ella **le enseño lo que de verdad significaban aquellas palabras.

-"Abrí los ojos y deje entrar a la iluminación de la Gran Hermana"- Se calmó, exhalando hondamente. Todavía tenia episodios como aquel, donde rememoraba su estancia en el Centro Amistoso, siendo visitada por él.

-Knock, knock- Exclamó una voz al frente suyo. La rubia torno su atención hacia esa dirección, viendo que se trataba de aquella enfermera que la había atendido el día anterior. Gracie Fox si mal no recordaba- ¡Capitán Applejack, buenas tardes! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- Inquirió aquella pegaso con un tono enérgico, amigable. La pony naranja compuso su semblante a uno sereno, esfumando todas las dudas y dilemas que se presentaban en su mente.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- Respondió, detallando como había recuperado su capacidad de hablar de forma adecuada. Su tono era todavía grave y arrastraba algunas palabras, pero era un comienzo. Gracie Fox pareció también notar la mejoría en su voz.

-Ya veo- Afirmó con seguridad- Vine para ver si necesitaba algo- Inquirió la enfermera. La rubia se vio dubitativa- ¡Oh! También vine para para informarle sobre su rifle. Los armeros exclaman que terminaron con él y que quedo como nuevo- Rememoró la enfermera, Applejack sonrió levemente con satisfacción y alivio. Ese rifle lo tenía desde 1014. Ese rifle había sido su compañero y su confidente durante esos cuatro largos años. El mejor amigo de un francotirador es su rifle. Sin su rifle no era nada en el campo de batalla.

Campo de batalla.

-Enfermera… ¿La Guerra? ¿Termino?- Inquirió la pony terrestre con algo de esperanza. Gracie Fox se vio compungida.

-Me temo que no, Capitán. Recuerde que siempre hemos estado en guerra con Zebrazia y hemos sido aliados con el Imperio Grifo- Señaló la pegaso. Applejack frunció el ceño.

-"Efectivamente, muy optimista"

Su estómago gruño ligeramente, captando la atención de ambas yeguas en la habitación. La terrestre se vio abochornada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas desvió su semblante a cualquier otro sitio de aquel lugar. La enfermera por su parte transformo su sonrisa enérgica en una sutilmente bromista.

-Oh, parece que tiene hambre- Mencionó la enfermera en un tono jocoso. Applejack refunfuño en respuesta- Pero que no cunda el pánico, porque yo vine preparada para eso, Capitán- Afirmó con un tono confiado, saliendo de la vista de la rubia. A los segundos la pegaso peli-mostaza entro nuevamente con una mesa para alimentos.

-Espero que le guste nuestra comida. No es mucho ni de la mejor calidad pero es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer- Indicó la enfermera, colocando el mueble al lado de la cama de su paciente, quien miro expectante la olla que cubría aquel platillo encima de la mesa móvil. La equina de ojos naranja no se dio a esperar y destapo el alimento de la pony terrestre.

Esta se impresiono levemente cuando noto que era un pay de manzanas y un sándwich de hojas de laplizul, una mezcla de orquídeas con girasoles.

-¿Como?- Preguntó francamente anonadada. Uno de sus platillos favoritos y uno de los postres más característicos de su familia

-Bueno… Puede que alguien le haya hablado al cocinero sobre usted y puede que ese mismo alguien diera instrucciones precisas sobre cómo hacer su comida… Pero no fui yo, se lo prometo- Aseguró la pegaso, guiñándole un ojo a la terrestre. Mas el elemento de la honestidad esbozo una expresión dudosa, desconfiada.

-¿Pero cómo sabia este 'alguien' mi postre favorito y uno de los platillos que más me gustan?- Cuestionó escéptica la oji-verde. Gracie Fox noto la entonación grave de su paciente, aun así no se dejo estremecer ni perdió la compostura. Por el contrario, ensancho su gesto amable.

-Hmm, es sencillo- Applejack alzo una ceja, sorprendida por esa respuesta- Esto... 'alguien' utilizo el sentido común con el pay. Seguramente penso que seria buena darle un pay con su nombre, Capitan- Applejack reflexiono ese argumento, no encontrando fallas en su lógica- Sobre el sándwich de laplizul, 'alguien' utilizo su platillo favorito, esperando que fuera de su agrado- Explicó brevemente la enfermera. Applejack no sintió deshonestidad de aquellas palabras, ni tampoco vio rasgos comunes en ponys que mentían en el rostro de la pegaso.

Sinceramente estaba bastante deslumbrada con la elección acertada de platillos. No veía ningún motivo sospechoso o ninguna intención vil en la yegua. Por ello, desistió de sus sospechas.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, Señorita Fox- Expresó la terrestre con un tono mas sereno. La enfermera, quien ya se hallaba tomando el plato de la mesa móvil para colocarlo encima del regazo de la terrestre, mostró una sonrisa amable.

-Es un placer, Capitán- Con su mirada dio una pasada por todo el cuerpo y cama de la paciente- ¿Necesita que la asista con la comida?- Inquirió con afabilidad Gracie, la rubia negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como quemaba su orgullo con solo hacer aquella pregunta- Bien, recuerde que cualquier cosa que usted necesite yo estaré cerca- Mencionó, tomando la mesa móvil y dirigiéndose fuera de la mirada de Applejack.

Esta vio su platillo. Recordó su hogar. Su familia, todos sentados en la misma mesa comiendo. Todos riendo despreocupadamente.

Decidió dejar su mente en blanco. No quería deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba ni invocar las memorias horripilantes de aquella habitación en penumbras. Por ahora, quería estar en paz y disfrutar su comida en silencio. Lejos de la Gran Hermana. Lejos de la Guerra Eterna. Lejos de todo.

* * *

El espeso bosque se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Los gruesos troncos y las hojas de las copas hacían ver aquella gran aglomeración de arboles imponente. Ciertamente, le recordaba bastante al Bosque Everfree. Con sus orbes azules miro detenidamente el cristal, visualizando asi en el reflejo de este a una unicornio de cuero naranja y pelo rosado esponjado. Soltó un suspiro desganado.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente- Murmuró, visualizando una tarjeta de identificación de Nueva Equestria- Apple Pie, B-5215215- Al lado de aquel nombre falso, había una foto retocada de ella con su apariencia actual. Pese al poco tiempo que tuvo para prepararse, la unicornio logro crear una identificación falsa para poder pasar la mayoría de los puntos de control de los batas negras.

-"Ademas..."

-Llegamos- Exclamó una áspera voz desde la parte delantera del carruaje. La unicornio llevo su mirada hacia la ventanilla, visualizando la entrada a un pueblo.

-"No es precisamente una glamurosa urbe mi destino"- Con velocidad se bajo de la carroza y encaro al conductor de esta.

-Muchas gracias- Expresó Rarity, otorgándole una bolsa con diez bits a uno de los dos ponys que manejaba el transporte. El terrestre solo gruño en respuesta y siguió el camino de tierra. La unicornio blanca frunció levemente su ceño- Pero que descortés- Remarcó en un susurró, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones con desgano. Llevo su mirada hacia un cartel en la entrada del pueblo.

-"Bienvenidos a Blackwater Town"- Una expresión de leve disgusto se formo en su rostro- Por Celestia, nunca pensé volver a este espantoso pueblo...-

Meneo su cabeza. Debía concentrarse. Tenia la protección de su hechizo de cambio de apariencia, por lo que no tenia nada que temer.

-"Si este pueblo sigue estando como la ultima vez que lo vi, la presencia de los batas negras debe ser mínima"- Razonó la unicornio, bastante confiada en ese aspecto- "Incluso si estuve unas semanas aquí, no fue precisamente un paraíso"- Se adentro en aquel lugar apremiando el tiempo. Su misión allí era una sola y debía cumplirla. Cruzo el pueblo con pasos rápidos y ligeros, apresurándose en llegar a su destino. El pequeño sentimiento de paranoia en ella gritaba que por cada callejón que pasaba de largo había alguien observándola. Espanto aquel ridículo miedo. Nadie debía sospechar nada de ella...

Mas aun así, no podía evitar sentir una mirada constante sobre ella.

Doblo una esquina, vislumbrado su parada final en el pueblo. El viejo bar de aquella villa aislada. Sintió cierto alivio al saber que aquella taberna seguía en su sitio. Se apresuró a llegar hasta aquel establecimiento y abandonar la avenida principal lo más pronto posible.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar al bar fue sentir con desagrado el olor penetrante de los puros y del alcohol. No es que no le gustara el alcohol, pero francamente la cerveza que tomaban los corceles delincuentes que frecuentaban aquel lugar sabía a roble podrido. El olor del humo de los puros era algo que si le disgustaba. Analizo rápidamente su alrededor, detallando que había alrededor de diez ponys en el establecimiento.

Desvió su mirada hacia la barra, donde había un terrestre viejo con un bigote poblado y vestido con un mantel blanco sucio. Limpiaba una de las tazas de cristal con un paño. En la misma barra había dos ponys sentados bebiendo. Ambos llevaban un abrigo de cuerpo completo, uno de color marrón oscuro y otro de color beige. Uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero homburg negro.

Se decidió acercarse a ese corcel, quien tenia un aspecto demacrado, aproximándose a ser un anciano.

-Eso sería todo, Magic Hoof- Exclamó dicho pony con sombrero, incorporándose de su asiento, deteniendo en seco a Rarity.

-Si, si. Lárgate de aquí- Remarcó el cantinero con seriedad. El semental dio una carcajada.

-Salúdame a tu esposa- Dijo en un tono jocoso.

-Anda ya- Espetó el cantinero. El otro corcel se marcho, dejando en la barra al otro equino. La otrora modista torno sus orbes azules a ese pony, quien tenia su mirada clavada en los estantes de bebidas.

Rarity miro hacia sus laterales para comprobar que no hubiera nadie observándola. Al ver que estaba libre continuo su camino y se sentó al lado del equino.

Al estar así de cerca pudo distinguir mejor a aquel equino. De cuero rojo claro, crin y cola rebajadas de color negro con rasgos blancos, simbolizando el hecho de que era un anciano. Se percato del parche que ocupaba el lugar donde debía estar su ojo derecho. Una cicatriz que iba de su frente hasta su mejilla y que cruzaba el ojo derecho le daba una posible idea de lo que había ocurrido. También poseía una barba poblada y descuidada.

El viejo desvió su semblante hacia ella, mostrando su ojo izquierdo morado. No tenía una expresión muy amable. Malhumorado mas bien. Rarity de inmediato miro hacia cualquier otro sitio con nerviosismo. El corcel soltó un bufido grave, casi un gruñido. Luego de aquel pequeño momento de tensión y cuando las aguas se calmaron algo, la otrora modista miro de reojo al pony a su lado, quien decidió seguir tomando de su tasa.

-"Definitivamente es el"- Tragó saliva profundamente- "Pero por Celestia, seguro que ha tenido mejores días"- Lo rememoraba mucho mas presentable. Meneo ligeramente su cabeza- "No puedo acercarme a el así como así, menos en su estado actual"- Llevó su mirada hacia el semental que se ocupaba de servir tragos. Ideo rápidamente un plan.

-¡Cantinero!- Llamó, todos en el bar inmediatamente tornaron su atención hacia ella por su evidente voz femenina y sobretodo estilizada, no común en esa zona. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía al tener todas las miradas encima de su presencia- ¿Me puede entregar un vaso de cidra?- Pidió la unicornio blanca con un tono de voz firme. El terrestre con un bigote poblado que atendía la barra la miro de arriba a abajo, con un semblante serio. Con su casco tomo una de las botellas de la estantería, después coloco una taza de cristal en la mesa y vertió la bebida en el recipiente de cristal con gran maestría.

-Gracias- Expresó cuando aquel terrestre le otorgo la bebida. Este asintió ligeramente.

-¿Es una forastera?- Cuestionó sin tapujos el cantinero. Rarity trago saliva secamente, viéndose atrapada. Mas no perdió la compostura.

-… Si- Confirmó con incertidumbre, temor. El semental a su frente volvió a asentir.

-Son tres bits por la bebida- Afirmó el corcel, la unicornio asintió levemente y busco en sus propias alforjas el dinero para pagarle- ¿Tiene donde hospedarse?- Indagó el viejo con intriga. Aquella pregunta hizo que la oji-azul frunciera el ceño.

-Estoy de paso- Comentó cortante, claramente desconfiada. Mas el cantinero no se tomo a mal aquello, sonriendo cómplice.

-Je. No puede confiarse de cualquiera, lo entiendo- El corazón de Rarity dio un vuelco, atrapada- Si necesita una habitación para hospedarse, dígamelo. El dueño del motel es un bastardo codicioso que le cobrara triple por no ser de la zona- La unicornio ciertamente quedo descolocada ante la oferta. Su deslumbre se expreso en su rostro.

-Gracias- Atinó a decir en un susurro, anonadada por la solidaridad de aquel cantinero, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa afable antes de volver a su expresión firme y postrarse.

-No hay de que. Yo tengo tres hijas y dos hijos. Se como a veces los viejos intentan sacar ventaja a los jóvenes- Reveló el terrestre, aceptando el dinero de la unicornio y haciendo que esta riera quedadamente.

-"Oh querido, yo no soy precisamente joven"

-¿Por qué la ayudas, Hoof?- Cuestionó el otro equino de la barra, atrayendo la atención de ambos- Deja que la forastera aprenda por si sola- Exclamó con aspereza. Su expresión antes arisca y hosca más marcada que nunca. Rarity no pudo evitar sentir algo de disgusto por el tono de voz de borracho de aquel pony, incluso si era su objetivo. Viendo el estado en el que estaba, dedujo con certeza que lo mejor seria que aquel semental se aproximara a ella. Miro de reojo al cantinero, ideando un nuevo plan.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó en voz baja la otrora modista al corcel con bigote poblado. Este se vio algo renuente a decirle.

-Es… un viejo pony que perdió todo su brillo- Afirmó el cantinero con firmeza, dejando entrever tristeza y decepción. El corcel de cuero rojo solo gruño en respuesta. La unicornio se vio algo compungida por la evidente aflicción que mostraba el cantinero. Mas sin duda aquel semental en la barra era quien buscaba. Debía continuar.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- Indagó la otrora modista, el cantinero abrió los ojos ligeramente ante la pregunta. Lo había descolocado totalmente. No obstante recupero su entereza a los momentos.

-No creo que sea correcto que yo le diga eso- Rarity chisto suavemente su lengua ante la negativa, mas entendió la posición del cantinero.

-"Debo lograr que él me dirija la palabra"- Tomó el trago de cidra a su frente-... Bueno- Carraspeó un poco, aclarando la entonación de su voz- ¿Me podría entonces dar otra información?- Inquirió la unicornio con determinación. El equino con un bigote poblado sonrió levemente, asintiendo- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Sea Wave?- Preguntó la otrora modista. Inmediatamente detallo como los dos corceles próximos a ella se tensaron, mientras que el cantinero descomponía su semblante en uno anonadado.

-… ¿Que negocio tiene con él?- Indagó el semental anciano de bigote poblado con un tono algo tembloroso, el cual pudo notar Rarity, quien suprimió una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Debo hablar con él- Puntualizó con serenidad la unicornio. El cantinero puso sus dos cascos sobre el mostrador, suspirando profundamente.

-¿Por qué entonces no vas a buscarlo tú misma?- Debatió con cierta firmeza el corcel de pelaje rojo. La otrora modista lo miro de reojo.

-Eso hago. Estoy preguntando por el- Alzo una ceja y torno su cuerpo en dirección a el- ¿Usted lo conoce?- Detallo como aquel semental estaba tenso. Sostenía la taza de madera con bastante rigidez.

-No- Respondió con solemnidad- Por aquí creemos que el murió hace mucho tiempo- Rarity bufo en respuesta.

-Hmm. Pensaba que seguía vivo- La unicornio bebió el resto de su bebida- Ni modo. No conozco su apariencia actual, más se mucho sobre él. Hace diez años lo vi en este mismo bar tomando en esta misma barra y es la última ubicación que se dé el- Aseguró la otrora modista. El semental de cuero rojo claro gruño con molestia- Tendré que hablar con su esposa entonces- Pudo ver como la mandíbula del terrestre se tensaba.

-Desista de eso, señorita- Aconsejó el cantinero. La unicornio negó con la cabeza.

-Debo hablar de algo de importancia con ella.

-¿Que parte de que dejaras de insistir no entendiste?- Cuestionó el terrestre de la barra. Viendo que aquella era su oportunidad, Rarity decidió lanzar su jugada.

-Lamentablemente, mi misión me prohíbe eso- Ambos corceles se vieron deslumbrados por esas palabras- Dejemos los rodeos, Almirante Sea Wave- El semental de cuero rojo frunció su ceño. El cantinero se aparto, viendo que allí ya no pintaba nada.

-Ese pony esta muerto- Afirmó el semental. Rarity alzo una ceja.

-Usted parece estar muy vivo, Almirante- Debatió la otrora modista, dejando escapar un poco de cinismo en esas palabras. El equino peli-negro respiro pesadamente.

-Yo lo mate- Reveló el corcel sin escrúpulos, mas la unicornio chisto con su lengua, algo exasperada de aquella terquedad.

-Almirante Sea Wave, mi misión aquí es convencerlo de que preste una vez mas su servicios para con Equestria y con la Marina Real Equestriana- Exclamó en un firme tono. El semental oji-morado bufo con desdén.

-Déjeme en paz- Negó rotundamente el corcel rojo, empinándose el trago de cerveza de una sola sentada. Rarity frunció su ceño. No era para nada como lo recordaba. Antes estaba mucho mas presentable. Carismático. Disciplinado. Ahora parecía una caricatura satírica de su anterior ser, de aquel que recordaba en ese mismo bar- Ese a quien buscas esta muerto- El terrestre se incorporo de su asiento y paso de largo de la unicornio. La otrora modista apretó sus dientes, frustrada. No podía terminar así. No cuando estaba tan cerca. No podía dejar que su mejor oportunidad se fuera por la puerta. Debía pensar en algo rápido para hacer que aquel equino malhumorado se quedara en el bar. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente y se estancó. Era algo de mal gusto sin duda alguna, pero era algo necesario para completar su objetivo.

-¿¡Que diría su esposa si demuestra tal descortesía frente a una dama, Almirante!?- Inquirió la unicornio blanca con un tono firme, atrayendo la atención de todos en el bar. El semental se frenó completamente. El lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Una corriente de aire fría se coló por la puerta abierta. De un momento para otro, el terrestre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la barra. De su abrigo saco un revolver de tiro único. El brillo de aquella arma dio un vuelco en el corazón a más de uno e hizo que el de Rarity se detuviera completamente. El corcel rojo le apunto directamente a la frente, mas la otrora modista se mantuvo firme en su posición.

-Dame una razón mas para pintar este triste bar de un color vinotinto- Exigió el corcel, claramente irritado. La oji-azul sintió sus cascos temblar terriblemente, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y su corazón golpeaba duramente su pecho por lo rápido y fuerte que latía. Sus ojos fijos en el cañón del revolver que tan fácilmente podía acabar con su vida en ese instante. Sentía un miedo terrible. Sentía el pavor recorrerla en cada fibra de su ser.

Más debía mantener su compostura. La fortaleza en si misma debía siempre estar en primera fila.

-¡El futuro de Equestria!- Respondió con vigor a la otrora modista. El corcel rojo bufo con molestia y exasperación.

-¿Qué futuro? Hace mucho tiempo que nuestro futuro fue sepultado y olvidado- Expresó. La unicornio trago saliva pesadamente.

-Ciertamente… Pero eso no impide que creemos uno nuevo- Ambos ponys compartieron mirada- ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó. Este se vio reflexivo con sus palabras, analizándolas. El lugar nuevamente entro en silencio, los demás equinos en aquel local se vieron pensativos con las palabras de la otrora modista, quien todavía sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho, agitado ante el inminente peligro que representaba el cañón de esa arma.

-¿Eres escoria del Partido?- Inquirió con un tono severo el semental de cuero rojo. La unicornio frunció su ceño, levemente ofendida.

-Nada más lejos de la verdad- Afirmó con total solemnidad- Aunque si tengo una historia con IQUISOC- El Almirante Wave alzo una ceja, dudoso.

-¿Cómo sé que eso es cierto?- Inquirió con escepticismo el corcel. La otrora modista suspiro con desgano- ¿Como se realmente si no eres una lacaya mas de la Policía Dorada?- Exigió saber el terrestre. Rarity comprendió entonces que debía darle una muestra de confianza al corcel.

-Se lo demostrare. Por motivos de mi seguridad, mi apariencia actual es una fachada. Una farsa para engañar a la Policia Dorada. Si usted me permite unos momentos, cargare mi cuerno de magia para restaurar mi identidad- Afirmó la yegua. El semental se vio bastante dubitativo, pero luego de unos momentos de vacilación lo permitió. La otrora modista asintió, cargando su cuerpo en magia.

Durante unos segundos, todo su cuerpo se vio cubierto en magia, siendo cautelosamente vigilada en cada uno de sus movimientos por Sea Wave.

-Me temo que debo requerir sus servicios una vez mas, Almirante- Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, todos los equinos presentes contemplaron el pelaje blanco y la crin morada ondulada de la unicornio- Mi nombre es Rarity Belle, Elemento de la Generosidad- Clamó con seguridad la otrora modista. Todos en el bar comenzaron a murmullar impresionados, mientras el pony viejo se veía deslumbrado ante aquella revelación. Mas pronto meneo su cabeza, evitando perder la compostura completamente.

-¿Como se que eres quien dices ser? ¿Como se que esto no es otro truco tuyo?- Cuestionó el semental con suspicacia. La yegua asintió.

-Es lo justo que dude de mi palabra, pero le aseguro que yo soy Rarity Belle. No es ningún truco ni ninguna artimaña. Si usted así lo quiere, puedo relatar toda mi vida. Se que eso no seria suficiente para convencerlo, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle por los momentos- El semental se vio dubitativo, confuso. ¿Que significaba todo aquello? ¿Que hacia allí un Elemento de la Armonía?- Soy también la antigua protegida de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, es mi justo derecho requerir los servicios de los Guardias Reales en su lugar- El corcel contrajo sus pupilas ante esas palabras, reconociendo que esa información no la podría saber cualquiera.

-Por los momentos, confiare en usted... Pido que me disculpe por mis acciones- Expresó Sea Wave, guardando nuevamente su arma en el abrigo. Rarity sonrió satisfecha y aliviada. Los murmullos en el local no se hicieron esperar.

-No se preocupe Almirante… Ahora, necesito que usted preste sus servicios a mi ser y a Equestria en sí- El semental asintió ligeramente.

-¿Qué servicios se requiere de mí?- Inquirió Sea Wave. La unicornio sonrió ciertamente complacida por el cambio tan radical que había sufrido el pony. Se mostraba mas sereno, firme. El aspecto y porte miserable que poseía antes se había esfumado.

-El Ejército de Liberación Equestriana necesita a alguien para guiarnos a una expedición hasta Laikya con el objetivo de tener contacto con nuestros hermanos rebeldes lobunos- Bramó con templanza la unicornio, no queriendo revelar sus verdaderos planes- Dado a que usted es el pony con mayor experiencia en toda Equestria en lo que a navegación se refiere, me pareció indicado reclutarlo para nuestra causa- El puente de la nariz del semental se arrugo.

-¿El Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana? Tenia la certeza de que la causa había muerto con la caída del Reino de Cristal- Confesó el pony con crudeza- Supongo que si siguen activos en las Montañas Crystal- Aquello dejo desconcertada a Rarity.

-... Nosotros no estamos en las Montañas Crystal... Nuestra derrota en el Reino de Cristal fue un duro golpe para el Ejercito realista... Mas El Generalísimo Shining Armor nos guió en la Expedición del Sur, lejos de las montañas Crystal- Esas palabras hicieron que el Almirante Wave riera quedadamente, con gusto y nostalgia.

-Ah, si. Yo suponía que eso era una mentira mas de IQUISOC- Un pequeño complacido nació en el rostro del terrestre- He podido comprobar gratamente que usted no es del Partido, Señorita Belle- Viendo el cambio de actitud del corcel, Rarity esbozo una sonrisa leve.

-Maravilloso. ¿Nos ayudaría entonces?

El lugar entro en un profundo silencio, todos expectantes de la respuesta del Almirante, quien transformo el gesto en sus labios en una sonrisa amarga.

-Yo alguna vez fui tan optimista como usted, Señorita Belle… Pero sé que Equestria está perdida y el Almirante Sea Wave se perdió con ell-

-Me rehusó a creer que usted tome como realidad esa falacia, Almirante Wave- Interrupió la unicornio, desconcertando al semental. Se había visto atrapado y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su oración- Se que usted y yo conocemos que la mayoría de los corceles y yeguas de Equestria y muchos otros seres mas viven bajo el casco del Partido, sin poder hacer más que llevar sus propias vidas. Subsistir, pasando el día a día- Muchos de los presentes en el bar se vieron identificados con aquellas palabras. El propio Sea Wave desvió su semblante hacia un lado, dudoso- Por eso, se que también esta cansado del yugo del Partido. Se que quiere volver a la Equestria de antes. Lo se porque ese también uno de mis mayores deseos.

-… Si aún eso fuera cierto, no tengo una tripulación ni un barco para llevarla a darse un abrazo con los lobos del otro lado del charco- Exclamó en un tono de voz agrio el semental. Rarity rodó sus ojos y suspiro con desgano.

-"No terminara así. Vendrás conmigo si o si, querido"

Se separó del corcel y se apresuró a llegar al centro de aquella taberna, donde quedo en frente de todos los equinos Todas las miradas y oídos expectantes de su próximo movimiento. La unicornio blanca se postro firme y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Atención todopony! Les habla Rarity Belle, Elemento de la Generosidad y miembro activa de la Resistencia Equestriana, conocida mejor como el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. Voy a intentar ser precisa en mis palabras e ideas. Todos sabemos el mal que habita en nuestra amada Equestria. Todos sabemos quiénes son los que maltratan, extorsionan, desaparecen y asesinan a cientos de inocentes. ¡Todos sabemos que el Partido y la Gran Hermana nos quieren sofocar al punto de la sumisión! ¡YO DIGO QUE NO! ¡YO DIGO QUE BASTA! ¡Me uní a la Resistencia porque quiero recuperar mi antigua vida pacifica!... No obstante, para lograr eso necesito ponys a mi lado, valientes combatientes consecuentes. Aquí con nosotros tenemos al Almirante Sea Wave de la Marina Real Equestriana. ¡Él es uno de los tantos ponys que lucho honorablemente contra los sucios unitaristas y los avariciosos masonistas en la Guerra Civil Equestriana! ¡Él es un héroe y un protector de Equestria! ¡Sin embargo, para que pueda servir una vez más necesita una tripulación que le sea leal! ¡Una tripulación que pelee por la verdadera Equestria! ¡Ahora yo les pregunto a ustedes, ciudadanos de Equestria- Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar algo de aire- ¿Quieren ustedes seguir viviendo aplastados por la tiranía del Partido!? ¿¡O quieren luchar contra este para recuperar su vida!? ¿¡Quieren ser simples desechables para la Gran Hermana o quieren ser hermanos del otro batallando por una causa justa!? ¿¡Quién de ustedes está dispuesto a unirse a mi y levantarse en armas contra el Partido bajo el mandato del Almirante Sea Wave!?

Al instante el bar estallo en gritos de euforia y entusiasmo, alzando todos sus cascos para tomar el privilegio. La unicornio blanca sonrió satisfecha y desvió su semblante hacia el corcel rojo claro, quien para ese punto estaba anonadado. Abrumado ante la espíritu e ímpetu que mostraban los ponys de aquel bar. Su pesimismo murió rápidamente en su interior.

Un semblante serio se formó en su rostro. Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes de la respuesta final del Almirante.

El corcel rojo se postro firme y asintió, teniendo un brillo especial en los ojos. La celebración no se hizo esperar y el bar estallo en júbilo. Muchos celebraban al ver que su espíritu combativo renacía. Era tiempo de que el Partido alejara su garra del pueblo equestriano.

Sin embargo, no todos celebraban.

-Interesante- Murmuró con un tono neutro el corcel sentado en la mesa más apartada del lugar. Sus orbes amarillos miraban discretamente la situación, como los ponys se amontonaban alrededor de Rarity Belle y el Almirante Sea Wave.

Dejo la pluma y cerro el libro en el que se hallaba escribiendo. Había registrado aquel suceso en su totalidad. Guardo aquel objeto dentro de su alforja, tomo la tasa de madera que tenía en la mesa y bebió todo su contenido de una sola sentada.

-Será una variable independiente que interesara a Zaphire- Se incorporo de su asiento y paso de largo a la agrupación de equinos- Con mi misión completada, es tiempo de volver para planificar nuestro siguiente paso- El pegaso salio del local sin haber sido detectado.

* * *

-No entiendo porque tenemos que ir nosotros- Se quejo Spike, claramente disconforme. Llevaba un traje formal sencillo, no muy llamativo.

-Ya te lo dije Spike, quiere que cenemos con él y sería una gran falta de respeto rechazarlo- Remarcó la unicornio, desganada. Portaba un vestido rojo de corte asimétrico, acompañado de su crin plateada peinada, arreglada y un maquillaje de su rostro sutil pero elegante- Créeme que estar mas tiempo con ese grotesco grifo es lo que menos quiero hacer- El reptil de escamas moradas bufo con escepticismo.

-Claramente nos desprecio a ambos- Con su garra apunto a la unicornio- ¿Dónde está la Magna e Imbatible Trixie que se impone a los demás alzando su casco?- Debatió el dragón con una ceja alzada, sacando una risa quedada a la yegua.

-Ay Spike, desearía poder hacer eso. Sobretodo con el 'Emperador'... Pero estamos en tierras extranjeras y no podemos hacer lo que nos plazca- Argumentó la unicornio con seguridad. El reptil de escamas moradas, pese a que concordaba con aquello, aun así no podía sentir cierto recelo con el trato recibido por parte del grifo.

-Supongo... Pero tampoco se deben sobrepasar- Se cruzo de brazos- Es mas, ellos deberían temerte a ti por tu poder bestial- Recalcó con absoluta certeza el dragón. Trixie entrecerró sus parpados y compuso una sonrisa melosa.

-Agradezco que reconozcas la grandeza y el poder de la Magna e Imbatible Trixie- Se aproximó a Spike, quien alzo una ceja- Así como también tus palabras halagadoras en el salón real- Rememoró con un tono mucho mas afable, dulce, descolocando al reptil, quien trago saliva cuando la peli-plateado quedo frente a el- Pero temo que la política es mas complicada que poder mágico- Concluyó la unicornio, el dragón, abrumado por la cercanía de la oji-violeta, carraspeo.

-¿No estas como que muy cerca?

-¿Te incomoda?- Respondió rápidamente la peli-plateado, su rostro ligeramente enrojecido. El reptil se rasco su mejilla y desvió su mirada hacia arriba, apenado.

-...No, pero alguien puede entrar de la nada- La unicornio chisto con su lengua.

-¿Hmm? Eso seria inconveniente.

-Lo seri- Concordó el dragón, siendo interrumpido por el beso casto, quien se separo rápidamente de él. Spike, aturdido por aquella acción inesperada, apenas pudo advertir como la puerta de aquella habitación fue abierta abruptamente.

-¡Mamá!- Clamó Flurry Heart, claramente irritada. Trixie y Spike desviaron su semblante hacia el pórtico del cuarto, viendo a la yegua adolescente con una expresión que demostraba la entonación en su voz. En su casco derecho cargaba un vestido rosado claro corte imperio. Con velocidad cerro la puerta detrás de ella, sin dejar de encarar a los otros dos seres.

-¿Qué ocurre, mocosa?- Inquirió la unicornio intrigada. La alicornio bufo en respuesta.

-¿¡No empacaste ninguno de mis libros!?- Ante aquella acusación, la maga alzo una ceja, desconcertada. Spike trago saliva secamente- ¿¡Sabes cuanto me atrasare en mis clases con la Señorita Moondancer!?- Añadió con clara alteración y enfado. Trixie se postro firme.

-Yo no empaque tus cosas, mocosa, ni mucho menos toque tu equipaje- Respondió la peli-plateado con seriedad, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido de la yegua de cuero rosado. Spike suspiro pesadamente, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer.

-"Mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo"- Pensó con desesperanza. Meneo su cabeza, un semblante mas solemne tomo posesión de su rostro- No, Flurry… Yo los saque de tu equipaje- Confesó el dragón, tomando por sorpresa a las dos yeguas.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué harías algo así!?- Inquirió Flurry Heart con incredulidad y rabia. La maga ahora vio al reptil de escamas moradas con intriga.

-... Estamos de viaje en un país distinto. Te pasas gran parte del día en tus libros- La alicornio rechino sus dientes, iracunda y a nada de reprender al dragón. Mas este se llevo una garra a su nuca, algo apenado-... Pensaba que, estando aquí, podrías observar mas el mundo y no preocuparte por tus estudios. De todos modos ya eres un ratón de biblioteca, por lo que recuperarte cuando volvamos no sera difícil- Si bien la noble intención y argumento razonable de Spike apaciguaron el enfado de Flurry, nada fue suficiente para calmar su frustración.

-¡TU ERES UN!... ¡ARGH!- Bramó exasperada la alicornio, chocando sus cascos con el suelo. Trixie contuvo una risa por la situación tan rara y graciosa que ocurría frente a ella. El reptil por su parte se mantuvo firme en su posición.

-Hey, yo apoyo al dragón. Tienes que disfrutar de este viaje- Afirmó Trixie, para luego fruncir su ceño ligeramente- "Al menos mas de lo que haré yo"

-... Aunque sea me hubieses consultado antes, Spike- Remarcó la yegua adolescente con cierto recelo y levemente afligida. Spike suspiro con desgano.

-...

-¡Permiso! ¿Puedo ingresar?- Pidió permiso una voz detrás de la puerta, que los tres seres pudieron identificar como Gladius.

-Adelante- Permitió Trixie con tranquilidad, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y desde el pasillo ingreso Gladius, quien llevaba una ropa distinta a la que portaba cuando llegaron a Kalininstone. El grifo paseo su mirada por los tres individuos, notando la postura rígida de Spike, el semblante enfadado de Flurry y la sonrisa tranquila de Trixie. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el vestido que la unicornio portaba, sonriendo maravillado por lo que descubrió.

-Trixie, te ves particularmente elegante para nuestra velada- Halagó el grifo de pelaje negro con absoluta sinceridad. La maga no pudo evitar sonreír condescendientemente y con orgullo.

-Se que la Magna e Imbatible Trixie es deslumbrante, querido Gladius- Argumentó con un tono soberbio y bromista. El grifo rió quedadamente.

-Por supuesto, he allí el porqué de la conjugación de "particular" en mi oración- Remarcó con seguridad, la unicornio guiño un ojo en respuesta. La 'Garra del Emperador" torno su mirada a la yegua adolescente de la habitación, sonriendo amablemente- ¿Usted tiene algo planeado para ponerse, Lady Heart?- Inquirió con serenidad, la alicornio rememoro el vestido que portaba en su casco.

-... Si, Lord Gladius- Hizo una pequeña reverencia- Si me disculpan, iré a terminar mis arreglos personales- Dio una mirada afilada al dragón de la sala y procedió a marcharse de aquel lugar. Cuando la pony de cuero rosado claro salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, el grifo de alas negras alzo una ceja.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Cuestionó con intriga. Trixie bufo con desdén.

-El dragón saco de su equipaje sus libros y se molesto por eso- Explicó brevemente, restando importancia al asunto. Gladius asintió rígidamente.

-Ya veo. Me preguntaba el porque caminaba tan furiosa por el pasillo- Soltó una rosilla suave, siendo acompañado por la maga- Definitivamente, ella es una clase de pony bastante especial- Aquella entonación gruesa en las ultimas palabras del grifo, así como la naturaleza de las mismas, activo todas las alarmas en el cerebro de Spike, quien frunció su ceño.

-Por supuesto- Concedió la unicornio. El dragón alzo una ceja, deslumbrado que la peli-plateado no se percatara de lo mismo que el.

-...

-Se ve usted también esplendido, Sir Spike- Elogió con afabilidad Gladius. El reptil reacciono a aquel comentario, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Gracias, Lord Gladius- Atinó a decir. Luego desvió su semblante hacia la unicornio, quien se veía extremadamente confiada y relajada para su gusto- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo, Trixie?- Pidió entre dientes el reptil, intentando no parecer querer ocultar algo del grifo. Mas esto atrajo sin duda la atención de los otros dos seres. La peli-plateado y el pelaje negro se dieron una mirada significativa y proseguidamente la oji-violeta accedió a la petición del reptil, aproximándose a este.

-Creo que el lo sabe, Trixie- La unicornio alzo una ceja.

-¿Que?- Preguntó aparentemente confundida. El reptil bufo con deslumbre.

-¡Sobre Flurry!- Enfatizó en un susurro bastante altivo. La oji-violeta chisto con su lengua.

-Claro que sabe- Las pupilas del dragón se contrajeron a su mínima expresión- ¿Se conocieron en la carreta, te acuerdas?- Aquello aturdió a Spike, quien se veía deslumbrando por la impasibilidad de la yegua.

-¿Que? ¡No, eso no!- El reptil se paso una garra por su rostro, exasperado- Hablo de-

-No tiene de que preocuparse, Sir Spike- La interrupción de la 'Garra del Emperador' atrajo la atención de los dos equestrianos- Siempre he estado consciente de la condición… "especial" de Lady Heart- Afirmó con serenidad Gladius. El dragón se vio aún más impresionado y alterno su vista entre ambos individuos, claramente desorientado. Trixie finalmente sonrió con orgullo, separándose del reptil.

-Vamos, Spike. ¿Crees que yo aceptaría venir con mi hija a las tierras gobernadas por el Imperio con el que estábamos en guerra hace una semana sin tener aquí a alguien de confianza?-Cuestiono Trixie con un tono confiado, astuto.

-¿Entonces-?

-En efecto, conozco la condición de Lady Heart desde hace bastante tiempo, Sir Spike. Le aseguro que nadie más en esta ciudad salvo nosotros tres sabemos de dicha condición- Ante aquello, Spike soltó un bufido de sorpresa. Torno su mirada a Trixie, denotando la expresión burlona de la unicornio- Estoy seguro que está en nuestros mejores intereses mantenerlo así, ¿no cree?- Inquirió el grifo de pelaje negro con una expresión audaz. Spike tomo respiro profundo y exhalo un suspiro bastante largo, finalmente realizando lo que había pasado allí. Cayo en una jugarreta de la maga, mas sin embargo, no se sentía conforme con aquello.

-… Ya veo…- Respondió con un tono serio el dragón- ¿Por qué yo no me entere de esto?- Preguntó con notoria severidad el dragón. Trixie borro su sonrisa jocosa y compuso una expresión firme.

-Te estas enterando ahora- Afirmó la peli-plateado- No podía decirte esto en el camino hacia aquí, pues Gladius es un buen amigo mío y no podía arriesgar su cuello- Argumentó contundente. El dragón comprendió aquello. Ciertamente le disgustaba que Trixie le escondiera temas relacionados a Flurry y que no le hubiera revelado que la 'Garra del Emperador' de una nación enemiga supiera uno de sus mas grandes secretos... mas decidió no provocar una discusión entre ambos.

-Entiendo... ¿Podemos confiar en usted, Lord Gladius?- Cuestionó entonces Spike. La maga desvió levemente su mirada hacia el grifo de pelaje negro, quien estaba parado cerca de la entrada de la habitación, mirando en su dirección.

-Por supuesto- Respondió con determinación. El reptil asintió y suspiro con desgano. Trixie se percato de que el dragón estaba en cierta medida decepcionado, aunque también aliviado. Con el tiempo había podido aprender las distintas expresiones faciales que hacia Spike y que representaban. Después de todo, había pasado once años con él. No es que todos esos años su relación fuera la mejor- Sorteado eso, debemos apremiar el desenlace de esta conversación, pues el Emperador espera en el comedor su llegada- Afirmó Gladius, acercándose a ambos.

-En camino- Exclamó el dragón morado con seguridad.

-Déjame unos momentos a solas con Gladius- Ordenó la unicornio azul con un tono autoritario. El reptil morado frunció su ceño, se separó de Trixie, paso de largo al grifo de pelaje negro, abrió la puerta y salió por esta. Al oír el portazo, los dos individuos restantes en la habitación se miraron a los ojos.

-Parece que no le caigo bien- Bromeó el grifo de pelaje negro. La maga chisto con su lengua.

-Se terminara acostumbrando- Aseguró con determinación. No obstante vio como el rostro de Gladius se descompuso en la seriedad y cierta angustia.

-Sin embargo, Sir Spike no hace mal en desconfiar y ser cauteloso. Tu también deberías serlo, Trixie. Hay ojos curiosos y oídos agudos en cada rincón de esta ciudad, dispuestos a presenciar y escuchar todo- Advirtió el grifo con un tono misterioso y preocupante. La peli-plateado transformo su expresion en una de firmeza.

-La Magna e Imbatible Trixie tomara eso en cuenta- La oji-violeta se adelanto al grifo-Vamos de una vez a la mágica velada con el Emperador- Exclamó con desgano la unicornio. El grifo solo se dio media vuelta, esperando en el fondo de su mente que la peli-plateada lo hubiera escuchado realmente.

* * *

-¡Ahí están mis invitados! ¡Pensaba yo que ya se habían perdido en este castillo!- Expresó el Emperador Grifo con jocosidad y algo de socarronería. Trixie coloco una sonrisa falsa.

-"Es tan detestable"... Sera un honor compartir mesa con usted, mi Emperador- Respondió la unicornio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sus tres acompañantes, Flurry, Spike y Gladius imitaron a la maga. Maximus sonrió con arrogancia.

-Siéntense, disfrutemos del menú especial de hoy- Indicó el grifo de pelaje blanco, cuello plateado y alas blancas con un tono algo carrasposo. La maga transformo su sonrisa falsa en una expresión seria. Camino con pasos precisos hacia sus respectivos asientos, viendo que los cuatro asientos del lado izquierdo del Emperador estaban ocupados por cuatro grifos, decidió ir a los del otro lado. De esta forma quedaban sentados Lord Gladius, Spike, Trixie y Flurry Heart.

La alicornio adolescente observo su alrededor, notando todas las decoraciones y la estructura en sí de aquel comedor. Llevaba un aire sofisticado, con columnas de mármol y esculturas de piedra. Estandartes en cada columna blanca llevaban el escudo del Imperio, siendo este un águila imperial amarilla parada encima de una estrella de siete puntas plateada sobre un fondo vino tinto.

La propia mesa tenía un mantel encima de color rojo claro. Debajo de esta se extendía una alfombra de color vino tinto que se perdía a través de las puertas que daban a aquel lugar. En las sombras y pegados a la pared había varios guardias grifos vestidos con armaduras completas de hierro y que portaban lanzas. Incluso estaba la Guardia Real del Emperador. Sus rostros no se podían ver por el yelmo que llevaban, siendo apenas una línea lo que les permitía a aquellos soldados ver hacia el exterior. Se sorprendió un poco cuando un grifo se puso detrás de ella y le sirvió el primer plato de la velada, siendo una sopa. De pronto Gladius se levantó de su silla.

-Antes de comenzar Lady Lulamoon, permítame presentarle al Consejo del Emperador- Indicó Gladius, levantandose de su asiento- En primera instancia, Lord Silician de Bretoña, Guardian de los Mares- El susodicho se levantó levemente e hizo una reverencia, siendo un grifo de pelaje blanco, alas grises y cuello blanco grisáceo. Sus ojos dorados hicieron contacto con los de Spike, quien aparto la mirada rápidamente, bufando en voz baja con desagrado- Lord Strongheart de Galia, Protector del Este- El nombrado se incorporó, teniendo unas alas negras, un cuerpo gris claro y un cuello de color blanco. Sus ojos azules pasaron rápidamente por los invitados de Nueva Equestria antes de sentarse nuevamente- Lord Harak Tar de Tarkestan, Protector del Sur- El grifo se levantó, siendo uno de alas marrón oscuro, pelaje marrón y cuello marrón claro.

-Un gusto conocerlos, Lady Lulamoon, Lady Heart- Exclamó aquel llamado Harak Tar con una sonrisa discreta. Trixie asintio rigidamente, sin realmente mucho interes. Por su parte Flurry, habiendo ventilado el furor que sintió antes, correspondió el saludo con amabilidad- Sir Spike- Agregó el grifo, tornando su mirada al reptil de la mesa. Este se postro mas firme.

-Un gusto igual, Lord Tar- Respondió el dragón.

-Y finalmente Lord Vinulis de Highhills- Expresó Gladius, el susodicho se levantó, viéndose ligeramente más enclenque que sus demás compañeros. De cuello negro, pelaje blanco y alas negras. No obstante sus ojos marrones penetrantes compensaban su falta de músculos. Spike trago saliva secamente cuando aquellos orbes se posaron sobre él, analizando cada detalle de su cuerpo. De inmediato reconoció que aquel individuo era bastante atento a su alrededor, incluso podría ser muy perceptivo… Quizás demasiado para su gusto. La misma preocupación que ahondaba en el dragón también lo hacía en Trixie, quien sintió un pequeño escalofrió.

-Es un honor queridos invitados, espero que Kalininstone sea de su agrado y confort- Deseó aquel grifo de cuello negro con una sonrisa afable y un tono armonioso. Tanto la unicornio como el dragón morado se vieron consternados. ¿Sus temores eran infundados?

-Si, si. Suficientes presentaciones. Es tiempo de comer- Clamó el Emperador con seriedad, impaciente por saborear su comida. Trixie suprimió un gruñido de desagrado, conteniéndose. La gran mesa quedo en un silencio calmo, siendo solamente interrumpido por los choques de los cubiertos de plata contra los platos de cristal.

Cuando finalizaron la sopa, unos mayordomos rápidamente recogieron todas las vajillas y cubiertos usados. Proseguidamente de la cocina aparecían mas grifos sirvientes con cacerolas. De inmediato Trixie y Flurry recogieron con su nariz un aroma particular. La alicornio no pudo identificar aquella comida, mas la peli-plateado si. Llevo su mirada hacia el Emperador, quien la miro de vuelta y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Espero no les moleste nuestras costumbres- Expresó Maximus. La unicornio no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño. Spike tambien se pudo percatar del aroma y alzo una ceja, reconociéndolo de alguna parte. Los pajes sirvieron los platos en las mesas. Al destaparlos, Spike se sorprendió al ver un filete de vaca con arroz y cebollas. Trixie y por sobretodo Flurry se vieron impresionadas porque todos los platos a excepción del de ellas tenían carne de vaca, cerdo, pollo y pescado. La alicornio se llevo sus dos cascos a la boca, casi vomitando. Vislumbrando las reacciones de sus invitados, el Lord de Tarkestan alzo una ceja.

-¿Nunca ha comido carne, Sir Spike?- Inquirió Harak Tar con curiosidad. El reptil de escamas moradas recupero la templanza y asintió levemente.

-Si… pero solo pescado- Exclamó el dragón, sobándose la nuca con suavidad mientras desviaba el semblante. Trixie miro al dragón con una ceja alzada, intrigada por aquel gesto. Vinulis capto la mirada que la unicornio le dio al reptil y sonrió discretamente.

-¡Ew Spike! ¿Cómo te puedes comer eso?- Preguntó repugnada. Todos en la mesa rieron por aquella interrogante. El propio dragón sonrió apenado.

-Bueno Lady Heart, Spike es un dragón, por lo que necesita una alimentación distinta a la de los ponys- La yegua adolescente quedo impresionada ante la intervención del grifo- Aunque los pescados no son suficientes, amigo. Las reses son necesarias para una buena alimentación bretona- Exclamó Silician de Bretoña con seguridad. Todos desviaron su atención hacia él.

-Pero ellos son seres vivos- Argumentó enervante la alicornio.

-Eran- Corrigió el grifo de pelaje blanco y cuello grisáceo, Flurry se puso pálida y sintió nauseas nuevamente por aquella respuesta tan cruda. Trixie y Spike vieron con reproche a aquel Lord.

-Perdone a mi colega, Lady Heart. Los Bretones son conocidos por ser toscos. Lo que el intentaba decir es que los grifos y los dragones necesitamos unos nutrientes llamados proteínas que se pueden conseguir exclusivamente a través de la carne- Intervino Strongheart de Galia, mirando con algo desdén a Silician, quien lo miro de la misma manera.

-¿A quién llamas tosco, galo incivilizado? Cuestionó el bretón con firmeza.

-Piénselo de esta manera, Lady Heart- Exclamo Gladius, interrumpiendo una posible pelea entre ambos grifos, quienes solo se miraron con molestia y orgullo- Las plantas que usted y todos los ponys ingieren son igualmente seres vivos. Es un simple proceso natural- Comparó con certeza y seguridad el grifo de pelaje negro. La alicornio se quedó callada ante aquella lógica, reflexiva de aquellas palabras.

-Lady Lulamoon- Llamo el Emperador, nuevamente con un tono de voz carrasposo, la unicornio azul torno su semblante a él, quedando sorprendida y asqueada al ver como aquel grifo devoraba una costilla de res completa. Su estomago se revolvió, mas se contuvo, mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Que desea, mi Emperador?- Dijo, tragando saliva con bastante dificultad ante aquella escena que sus ojos presenciaban.

-¿Tiene planes para mañana en nuestras hermosa ciudad?

-... No, pero pensa-

-¡Bien! ¡Así me gusta!- Exclamó con un tono satisfecho, cortando la explicación de Trixie, quien tuvo que ahora contener su rabia- ¡Tengo unos planes fantásticos para su estadía aquí en Kalininstone!- Aseguró el grifo de pelaje blanco y cuello plateado con entusiasmo. La unicornio no podía decir bien si sentía aliviada o consternada por aquellas palabras.

-Estoy segura de eso- Puntualizó la peli-plateado, sintiendo como cada segundo que pasaba sus deseos por salir de aquella mesa y de esa visión tan horrífica del grifo comiendo sin modales o cuidado.

-Disculpe mi Emperador, pero no pude evitar notar las armas anti-dragones en la muralla que rodeaban este castillo- Mencionó Spike de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes. La mesa entro en silencio, incluso Maximus dejo de comer y miro sorprendido al reptil.

-¿Te preocupan esas armas?- Cuestionó el grifo de pelaje blanco y cuello plateado con un tono grave. Spike frunció su ceño y puso sus dos garras juntas, tronándose los dedos. Pasaron unos segundos donde la tensión parecía subir cada vez más y más. Gladius trago saliva secamente. Los Guardias Reales tomaron las empuñaduras de sus espadas. Trixie se tensó y se preparó para el peor caso posible.

-¿Debería preocuparme?- Debatió el dragón con un tono relajado, bromista, alzándose de hombros. Les tomo unos segundos a todos los presentes para captar la voz jocosa del reptil. Unas risas leves sonaron en el lugar. Lo que sorprendió a todos fue la risa a carcajadas del Emperador, quien soltó su pierna de cerdo en el plato.

-Es usted un buen comediante, Sir Spike. Ya veo porque Lady Lulamoon lo escogió a usted- Exclamó el grifo de pelaje blanco y cuello plateado entre risas. Todos los seres en aquella sala se relajaron, el reptil morado sintió un pequeño alivio en su interior al ver que su pregunta para obtener información camuflada en una broma había colado. Se había salido con la suya, incluso si tuvo que aceptar la depreciación de Maximus- Alguien dígale para que son esas- Ordenó el Emperador.

-Esas armas están ahí de simple decoración para infundir miedo. Son desactualizadas, en especial para los estandartes de hoy, más que todo porque fueron creadas en la época de la Guerra de los Cien Días- Informó Lord Strongheart con serenidad.

-¿Usted conoce la historia del famoso combate entre Esmerus El Conquistador y el Príncipe Hultius, Sir Spike?- Inquirió Vinulis con intriga. Inquirió Gladius, el dragón asintió. La alicornio rememoro en el trayecto hasta el castillo que había quedado pendiente el relato de aquello. Sonrió emocionada, viendo que su curiosidad iba a ser saciada mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Trixie detallo esto y no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente. Todos se prepararon para escuchar al reptil.

-Por supuesto, mi otrora trabajo era memorizar largos textos y esa historia era una de mis favoritas- Spike carraspeó, aclarando su garganta- El Gran Imperio Draconiano, el cual había dominado gran parte de Pengae y Amireca ponía sus ojos en su siguiente conquista, el Principiado de Kalininstone. Los grifos de la nación tuvieron pocos dias para prepararse y aun así fueron fácilmente derrotados en la Batalla de Puerto Arcángel. El ejercito de Esmerus El Conquistador, mas fuerte y mejor preparado que el de los grifos, avanzaron sin problema por todo Griffonstone. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, pues una vez Kalininstone cayera, Saiberium quedaria expuesta por dos frentes. No obstante, habiendo su padre muerto en la batalla de Puerto Arcangel, el Príncipe Grifo Hultius reunio todas las tropas que quedaban y preparo una brillante estrategia para la defensa de la capital. Sabiendo que los dragones eran mas fuertes y poderosos que los grifos, decidió utilizar el terreno a su favor. Cuando comenzó la batalla, Hultius sabia que, para ganar, debía acabar con Esmerus, pues así los dragones perderían la moral y asegurarían su victoria. Y, atrayendo a Esmerus al bosque, lo que ocurrió fue una derrota catastrófica para el Gran Imperio Draconiano, pues en la infame "Batalla de los Bosques Aulladores" los dragones perdieron la mitad de su ejército por la revolucionaria balista grifonianna y el poderoso Esmerus cayó derrotado ante el rápido Hultius. Lo que quedo del ejército draconiano huyo de Griffonstone y jamás volvió. La Batalla de los Bosques Aulladores seria el principio del fin para el Gran Imperio Draconiano- Relató Spike con un brillo especial en sus ojos, animado. Flurry quedo maravillada por aquella historia. Todos los demás grifos se vieron gratamente sorprendidos por el nivel de conocimientos históricos que poseía el dragón. Trixie sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción.

-Sí, los días de los dragones quedaron en el pasado. Ahora esa pocilga que ellos llaman hogar sigue envuelta en una guerra civil que empezó ya hace mucho. Nadie se ha metido para terminar ese conflicto porque no quieren que la mierda le salpique encima- Afirmó con un tono despectivo el Emperador. Spike se sintió levemente ofendido, más por el hecho de que él conocía a Ember, la legitima reina de los dragones. Desde que su padre había muerto en circunstancias extrañas, Dracoland había entrado en una espiral de muerte, devastación y miseria.

Mas ahora no era el momento de molestarse. Debía atenerse al presente y priorizar sus pensamientos. No debía dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran.

-¡Un aplauso para Sir Spike por su gran conocimiento!- Ante aquella intervención de Harak Tar, todos hicieron lo pedido. El dragón sonrió con gratitud e hizo una pequeña reverencia. El resto de la cena prosiguió sin mayores incidentes.

* * *

¡Hey colegas! it's ya boy, Silicio! Y traigo el cuarto episodio de esta historia. Ya saben como es, alguna sugerencia, critica, anotación u observación la puedes dejar en un **REVIEW**. Si te gusto la historia puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	6. Secretos I

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías primero leer "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

Trixie miraba con detenimiento a Spike mientras este terminaba de desempacar su equipaje. El dragón cargaba un ceño fruncido y parecía… no, definitivamente estaba molesto.

-Spike. Llamó la yegua peli-plateada con serenidad. El reptil morado detuvo unos segundos su labor- ¿Estas enfadado? Inquirió la unicornio, conociendo la más que evidente respuesta. Spike se dio media vuelta y mostro una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Estoy perfecto- Siseó entre dientes. La equina peli-plateada rio por lo bajo y se acercó con cautela al dragón- Voy a detenerte ahí mismo. Exclamó el reptil de espinas verdes con seriedad.

-¿Es por mi amistad con Gladius? Spike frunció aún más su ceño y se puso firme, tenso.

-Oh no, me parece excelente que me ocultes información respecto a Flurry, sobre quien la conoce y quién no. Soy su último pariente de sangre vivo y aun así ni siquiera me dices que "Oye Spike, ¿tú sabes mi "amigo cercano" Gladius? Él ya sabe sobre Flurry así que puedes estar tranquilo y seguro de que no te va a dar un infarto por la terrible sorpresa" Me parece excelente Trixie, sigue así. Explicó con sequedad y molestia el dragón, cruzándose de brazos. No obstante antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más un aura mágica violeta lo cubrió completamente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Spike volvió a mirar a la unicornio azul para darse cuenta de que esta tenía su cuerno envuelto en magia. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Estas siendo bastante dramático, dragón. Remarcó con una sonrisa serena la pony peli-plateada. El reptil morado forcejeo un poco, intentando liberarse del agarre mágico. Más pronto se dio cuenta de que Trixie tenía su amuleto potenciador de magia. Inmediatamente dejo de gastar energía en vano y solo miro con enfado a Trixie.

-Eres bastante irritante cuando te lo propones. Aseguró con un tono serio. La unicornio rió por lo bajo como respuesta. Con lentitud bajo al ser de espinas verdes hasta la cama y lo acostó. Luego con pasos calculados comenzó a rodear la cama, mirando fijamente al dragón.

-Spike, Spike. ¿Crees que soy tonta?- el reptil de escamas moradas alzo una ceja, desorientado- Desde un primer momento pude notar tu disconformidad con Gladius. Al principio pensé que era por desconfianza… pero después realice que estabas celoso de mi cercanía con él. Su suposición se vio respaldada por la reacción de Spike, quien se sonroso levemente y trago saliva secamente.

-…

-Aunque es razonable que estés celoso. Es incluso normal, ya sabes, siendo yo una pony tan hermosa, comprendo que tengas miedo de perderme. El ligero cambio a un tono jocoso y arrogante de la unicornio azul hizo que el dragón compusiera un rostro inexpresivo. La peli-plateada se subió a la cama y se colocó al lado del reptil, quien suspiro con cansancio.

-No, Trixie. No estoy de humor para bromas. Tienes que aprender a confiar más en mí. Aseveró el dragón con firmeza. La yegua se acostó al lado del dragón, cayendo encima de unos de sus brazos.

-Ya lo hago. Ahora se un buen amante y compláceme. Murmuró con un tono meloso la unicornio azul, removiendo el hechizo de parálisis. Spike casi se ahogó con su saliva, desvió su semblante hacia un lado y tosió fuertemente.

-¿¡E-Estas loca!? ¡No podemos hacer eso aqu-

-Sí que podemos, porque así yo lo quiero… Y honestamente necesito sacar de mi mente la repugnante imagen de Maximus comiendo aquella costilla. Ugh. Se sinceró la peli-plateada, el reptil morado alzo una ceja.

-¿Y piensas que revolcarte conmigo es suficiente? Inquirió con escepticismo, la yegua lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si… sobretodo porque tú eres muy intenso… Aquella afirmación sonrojo aún más al dragón. Trixie estaba aplicando la misma estrategia que el usaba con ella. Ninguno era bueno respondiendo aquellos cumplidos y halagos… no obstante dos podían jugar el mismo jue-

-Además, ¿quiere que te confesé algo?- El dragón sin mucha más opción asintió, la equina entonces se acercó hasta su oído, dándole a Spike cosquillas cuando sintió la respiración cálida de Trixie sobre su cuello- Yo también me pongo celosa cuando te acercas mucho a Octavia. Musitó con suavidad, otorgándole un escalofrió a Spike y haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-Oh, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta? Las miradas que le das, la confianza que ustedes se tienen, tu actitud en general hacia ella… Una parte de ti la desea…

Al decir esto acerco su rostro hacia el de Spike y le planto un beso en sus labios.

-Que a esa parte no se le olvide que yo te amo, dragón indecente. La voz de Trixie adquirió una modulación más dulce y su mirada se tornó más amena que antes, soltando su fachada soberbia y petulante. Spike se vio hechizado por la verdadera actitud de Trixie, aquella que no tenía miedo en demostrar su cariño y aprecio. Se puso de costado, acerco lentamente su rostro hacia el de la unicornio azul, quien sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus labios secos e impacientes. Pronto encima de aquella cama comenzaba una sesión de besos, caricias y gemidos apagados.

Desde la puerta observaba un grifo sirviente, quien al ver que aquellos dos individuos comenzaban su acto íntimo se apartó, teniendo todo lo que necesitaba.

Camino y camino hasta finalmente llegar a un pasillo en penumbras, donde Lord Vinulis admiraba las obras de arte.

-Sus sospechas son correctas, mi lord. Lord Spike y Lady Lulamoon en efecto mantienen una relación amorosa. Anunció el grifo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Vinulis miro de reojo al sirviente. Con precisión le lanzo una bolsa repleta de monedas de plata, la cual cayó enfrente de las patas de león del paje.

-Gracias por tus servicios. Expresó el grifo de pelaje blanco con tranquilidad. El sirviente tomo la bolsa del suelo, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó por el mismo camino de donde vino.

-Interesante sin duda… Murmuró el grifo, mirando atentamente el cuadro donde estaban pintados la Gran Hermana, el Emperador Maximus y el Consejero Zaire, en los llamados "Acuerdos de Berliny"

Todo era un juego. Un juego lleno de secretos, engaños y mentiras. Un juego en el cual no salía victorioso el más fuerte, o el más rápido, o el más inteligente. Solo podían competir lo que sabían jugar el juego.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo como un fuerte cansancio la invadía de forma inesperada. El sonido de las corrientes de aire meciendo las ramas y hojas de los arboles era lo único que escuchaba.

Al superar la sorprendente fatiga que la embriagaba enfoco bien con su mirada el cielo a través de las copas de los árboles, viendo el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas.

Al instante supo que algo raro estaba pasando allí. El cielo desde hacía mucho no tenía estrellas. No desde que la Princesa Luna había fallecido al menos.

Se levantó con la mayor rapidez que pudo y miro a su alrededor, sintiendo un revoltijo en el estómago cuando detallo que estaba nuevamente en aquel bosque espeluznante. Un escalofrió bajo su lomo al rememorar los rostros en los troncos de los árboles y los susurros del viento.

Miro a sus cascos en el suelo, notando un camino de tierra que llevaba hasta un lugar que su vista no alcanzaba ver. ¿Estaba en el mismo camino que su sueño anterior? ¿Estaba siquiera en el mismo mundo de aquel sueño?

Ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Aquel pony misterioso con túnica oscura que no dejaba ver ningún rasgo físico destacable.

Pinkie trago saliva pesadamente. La última vez que se intentó acercar a aquel equino una oscuridad casi la engulle. No obstante, no tenía realmente más nada que hacer. Y después de todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, seguro era algún mal sueño que salió defectuoso de las fábricas de sueños.

Sonrió un poco con aquella ocurrencia. Tonta por naturaleza, pero realmente necesaria para quitarse la presión de encima.

Con más decisión y confianza comenzó a caminar con rapidez, casi galopando, hacia el pony con túnica oscura. Este solo estaba parado allí, casi como si la estuviera esperando…

Estando a unos pocos metros de distancia del equino, este se comenzó a mover en dirección contraria. Pinkie frunció el ceño levemente.

-"Esta vez no te me escapas" Pensó con determinación la pony rosada, alcanzando finalmente al equino con túnica oscura. La oji-azul igualo su ritmo con el del corcel misterioso para ir a la misma velocidad. Lo miro fijamente, dándose cuenta de que no podía ver el rostro ni nada. Se sorprendió enormemente. Sin embargo meneo la cabeza. Compuso una sonrisa afable y se colocó al frente del pony misterioso, deteniendo así su marcha.

-¡Buenos… B-Buenas noches! Exclamó con energía la pony rosada. Una corriente de aire pasó e hizo mecer la túnica del equino y la crin de la yegua.

Para el absoluto deslumbre de Pinkie, el corcel la rodeo y continuo su camino, como si solo fuera un obstáculo más en su camino.

Meneo la cabeza y se vio ofendida. Decidió darle una oportunidad más al pony, por lo que volvió a galopar un poco para alcanzar al equino.

-C-Creo que me has ignorado accidentalmente jaja. Expresó en un tono bromista, colocándose al lado del pony, quien no se detuvo por esa oración ni por ella. Pinkie apretó los dientes, conteniendo su rabia.

-Y lo sigues haciendo- Afirmó con un tono más grave la pony rosada, cayendo sus palabras en lo que parecían oídos sordos- Realmente no es muy divertido. Puntualizó con énfasis en la última palabra Pinkie.

-¿Siquiera me estas escuchando? ¿O solo soy una broma para ti? Inquirió con un poco de molestia. El pony misterioso solo siguió el sendero en la tierra, en un camino que parecía interminable.

-¿¡Sabes que!? ¡No importa! ¡De todos modos eres solo un estúpido sueño mío y pronto me voy a despertar! Afirmó ya exasperada la yegua de pelo rosado, deteniendo su marcha, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su semblante con enfado.

Luego de unos segundos abrió uno de sus ojos y reviso para ver si el pony misterioso seguía por la zona. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el corcel, quien se había quedado parado y estaba mirando directamente hacia ella. Honestamente se sorprendió gratamente al ver que su plan había funcionado. No recordaría mucho en la mañana por ser precisamente un sueño pero por lo menos había obtenido una victoria en su propia mente turbulenta.

Y sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Si mi estabas escuchando al final del todo! Yo sabía que solo te hacías el duro. Exclamó la yegua con seguridad y confianza, ensanchando su expresión alegre. El pony misterioso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el sendero, dejando anonadada a la terrestre.

-¡Oye! ¡Argh! Esto requiere medidas extremas, ¡Al estilo Pinkie Pie! Afirmó con convicción y seguridad. Con pasos rápidos se acercó nuevamente a aquel corcel. Lo haría aunque sea decirle los buenos días o un simple "hola", le gustara o no. De repente su cola comenzó a agitarse. Abrió los ojos con asombro y miro hacia el cielo, notando como la oscuridad comenzaba descender rápidamente hacia ella. Soltó un gritillo de sorpresa y terror, colocando sus cascos arriba suyo para intentar protegerse del inminente vacío que la intentaba comer nuevamente.

Al abrir los ojos, vio el techo blanco de su habitación. Parpadeo un par de veces para comprobar que había despertado y estaba ya en la realidad. Al corroborar esto suspiro aliviada, sintiéndose agradecida de que esa oscuridad no la había alcanzado. Quizá aquel sueño tan raro se hubiese convertido en una pesadilla horrible. Quizá solo se hubiera quedado en un vacío oscuro. Solo Celestia podría saberlo en su infinita sabiduría.

Con lentitud se levantó de su cama, viendo que finalmente la luz del sol comenzaba a desvanecerse para dar paso a la luz de la luna. Muchos se preguntaban cómo ambos astros se movían sin las princesas. Algunos decían que era el Partido que continuaba moviéndolos, otros que los astros se separaron de Celestia y Luna al momento de su muerte y ahora seguían un curso natural y otros, bastante optimistas, pensaban que una de las Princesas seguía viva y escondida, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Personalmente, Pinkie pensaba que ese momento oportuno había pasado hace ya mucho.

Gracias a su ensimismamiento había llegado hasta la entrada de su habitación. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió la misma, siendo recibida por el pasillo gris de concreto. En unos segundos salió a dicho corredor y cerro la entrada a su habitación. Comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los lados del pasillo, viendo una puerta grande de madera. A los extremos de esta había dos corceles. Llevaban puestas una armadura de cota de mallas y portaban espadas.

Sin perder mucho tiempo y sin querer incomodarlos paso de largo, abriendo la puerta de par en par y escuchando los gritos que daban algunos potrillos jugando. Allí estaban, alejados y protegidos de las mentiras del Partido, en un lugar donde **ellos** no podían hacerles daño ni manipularlos. Donde podían ser libres y felices. Eso es lo que quería ella, una felicidad real, donde todos los ponys compartieran unos con otros y fueran alegres por pasión y no por ignorancia.

Sus ojos azules deambularon por aquel patio, en el cual diversos ponys caminaban y conversaban. En sus semblantes se marcaban ciertos rasgos de fatiga y cansancio, mas también algo que no veía de hace mucho. Esperanza.

Torno su vista hacia un punto que capturo su atención. Una crin arcoíris corta resalto inmediatamente entre todas las demás de aquel grupo de ponys reunidos. Pinkie sonrió con energía al ver a Rainbow, mas esta parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, pues le daba la espalda y además conversaba a voz baja con los otros ponys, los cuales tenían todos armaduras de la antigua guardia real equestriana. Había uno incluso que tenía una especie de cepillo de escoba encima del casco a su parecer.

Con la curiosidad por escuchar lo que estaban conversando de forma tan secreta, la pony rosada se acercó discretamente hacia ellos.

-… Entonces es ahí cuando Fire Wall y Fire Fall…

-… Me parece bien, mi comandante. Puntualizó el unicornio que tenía aquel cepillo de escoba en su casco. Uno de los ponys noto su presencia y alerto a los otros rápidamente, dándose vuelta todos a su dirección, congelando en su posición a Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash se dio media vuelta y compuso un semblante levemente sorprendido, pero amigable.

-¡Pinkie! Pensé que seguías reposando- Exclamó la pegaso azul recuperando la compostura, se dio media vuelta nuevamente y miro a todos sus soldados- Eso es todo, Bronze. Puedes retirarte. Ordenó con serenidad la peli-arcoíris. El unicornio con el cepillo de escoba en el casco asintió e hizo un saludo militar, siendo secundado por los otros cuatro ponys allí presentes. Proseguidamente dio un giro de 180 grados y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por su escuadrón.

Al perderlos de vista, Rainbow suspiro con pesadez y volvió a mirar a Pinkie, solo para darse cuenta de que esta estaba muy cerca, violando totalmente su espacio personal y casi chocando sus rostros. Rápidamente se sonroso ligeramente y aparto un poco.

-¿Q-Que estas-

-¿De que hablaban tú y el pony con el cepillo de escoba en el casco? Rainbow alzo una ceja, confundida.

-¿Cepillo de escoba? ¿De quién estas?... ¡Oh ya! Jajaja nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Mencionó con una sonrisa animada, riéndose por lo tonto de la similitud. Pinkie compuso una expresión contenta porque había hecho reír a su amiga.

El pony misterioso de aquel sueño volvió a su mente de forma inesperada. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿esos dos sueños tendrían algún significado concreto? ¿Posiblemente una visión del futuro, si se permitía ser creativa e imaginativa?

¿Quién era aquel pony en túnica? ¿Por qué su mente lo había creado de esa manera y cuál era su propósito? ¿Qué era aquel bosque oscuro, repleto de árboles con rostros en los troncos? ¿Qué era aquella oscuridad que había intentando engullirla dos veces? El hecho de que recordaba con gran detalle todo lo ocurrido en el sueño solo hacía todo más extraño.

-¿Pinkie? Escucho su nombre, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y volviendo a la realidad, donde Rainbow la miraba con intriga y una ligera preocupación. No obstante esas emociones se desvanecieron de su rostro azul cuando vio que la pony rosada estaba allí con ella nuevamente.

-¿Si? Inquirió Pinkie.

-Pensé que te habías perdido en las nubes durante unos segundos. La yegua oji-azul asintió lentamente. Una parte de ella quería contarle sobre su sueño. Sobre los arboles con rostros y los vientos susurrantes. Sobre la oscuridad infinita y el pony misterioso con túnica. Más también pensó que la pegaso azul seguramente cargaba con muchos problemas y estrés por manejar aquel refugio. No quería que también que cargara con simples necedades y trivialidades suyas.

-Si… ¿Por qué no me cuentas las bromas que haremos a Rarity? Preguntó con serenidad, intentando desviar de su mente el tema del sueño. Rainbow se vio un poco descolocada por lo extraño de la petición, más asintió ligeramente, no viendo realmente problema con ello.

-Claro, Pinkie…

* * *

Flurry veía entusiasmada por el cristal de la ventana de la carroza. Llevaba una ropa que cubría todo su cuerpo, incluidas sus alas y sus flancos. Observaba con curiosidad a todos los grifos en la calle, yendo de un lado a otro. ¿Adónde iban? ¿Qué pensaban en esos momentos? ¿Tenían familia? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cuáles era sus objetivos en la vida?

Dudaba que fueran como los suyos. Ella quería explorar el mundo, dominar los mares del planeta e investigar tierras alejadas y misteriosas. Conocer distintas culturas en Zebrazia y en el propio Imperio Grifo. Era realmente una lástima que Nueva Equestria estuviera en guerra con el país de las cebras, pero estaba segura que eventualmente podría conseguir una forma de entrar en Amireca, el continente de Zebrazia.

El sol del mediodía se alzaba con seguridad en el cielo. Algunos pocos grifos utilizaban sus alas y volaban lentamente por debajo de las nubes. Unos cuantos guardias había visto en su camino, no obstante estaban vestidos de forma distinta a aquellos en el castillo. Llevaban una armadura de cuero y no de metal, portaban espadas cortas y cascos de acero.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos? Inquirió Spike con un tono serio. Todos dentro del vehículo dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

-Sinceramente no lo sé. El Emperador no me revelo nada y Gladius no tiene idea. Respondió Trixie con serenidad. El dragón frunció levemente su ceño y bufo.

-Espero que nos deje explorar la ciudad- Comentó Flurry con un tono enérgico- En vista de que no tengo mis libros creo que sería lo mejor. Agregó con un tono ligeramente molesto, mirando al reptil morado. Este le saco la lengua en señal de burla y se cruzó de brazos.

-Concuerdo con usted Señorita Heart, los soldados grifos me comentaron que había un bar bastante bueno cerca de algo que llaman "El Gran Bazar". Afirmó con algo de exaltación Holy Sword, teniendo una sonrisa confiada y animada.

-Yo solo quiero terminar rápido con esto y volver a Equestria. Opinó Trixie. Spike la vio y alzo una ceja.

-Pensé que estabas bastante entretenida aquí, ya sabes, como te reencontraste con tu amigo Gladius. Infirió el dragón con una sonrisa astuta. La unicornio azul lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y tu seguro esperas reencontrarte con Octavia devuelta en Equestria. Respondió con un tono inexpresivo, más claramente bromista la peli-plateado. El reptil morado trago saliva secamente y se puso firme. Flurry por su parte alzo una ceja, estando desorientada sobre lo que estaban hablando. Holy solo se mantuvo al margen de la situación, pues era entre su jefa y su sirviente.

-Yo también extraño a la Señorita Octavia- Intervino la alicornio con seguridad. Spike alzo una ceja y miro a Trixie significativamente- Aunque también me agrada el Señor Gladius. ¡Dijo que me iba a contar la historia de los Siete Reinos Grifos! Remarco con entusiasmo la pony blanco, sonriendo en grande. Trixie sonrió dulcemente.

-Estoy segura que lo hará, mocosa. Gladius es un aficionado a la historia como tú. Exclamo con confianza la pony. Flurry asintió, sintiendo su intriga crecer más. Los libros de historia no mencionaban mucho sobre los Siete Reinos Grifos y que mejor forma de obtener información que con un grifo que vivió en esos tiempos.

La carroza se comenzó a detener paulatinamente, significando que estaban arribando a su destino. La alicornio miro a través del cristal de la ventana y noto una estructura relativamente grande que había sido obviada en su vista aérea de Kalininstone. Abrió la boca, impresionada.

La puerta se abrió, estando ya a los lados de la carroza los policías dorados que acompañaban a Trixie. Esta salió de primera, mostrando un rostro sereno y confiado. Vio como uno de los grifos de la cena con el Emperador se acercaba a ella. Estaba rodeado por cuatro soldados, los cuales custodiaban su bienestar.

Al llegar hasta ella, el individuo hizo una reverencia corta, la cual la unicornio azul correspondió con el mismo gesto.

-Lady Lulamoon, tuvimos el placer de conocernos antes. Soy Lord Silician de Bretoña y estoy aquí para guiarla hasta el Palco Real. Informó con tranquilidad el grifo blanco. La maga sonrió con satisfacción, asintiendo levemente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso síganme Lady Lulamoon, Lady Heart, Lord Spike. Dijo Silician de Bretoña, dando media vuelta y comenzando a marchar. Trixie miro hacia atrás suyo, Spike solo se puso firme, Holy prácticamente hizo lo mismo y Flurry veía a los lados, distraída con la gran cantidad de grifos que había a los alrededores. Suspiro profundamente, comenzando a caminar y siendo secundada por todos sus seguidores.

Rápidamente la alicornio adolescente detallo que estaban yendo por un camino distinto a todos los demás grifos, quienes se dirigían a la entrada principal, una enorme reja de hierro. Spike observo que se dirigían hacia una puerta de hierro más pequeña, seguramente reservada para miembros de la nobleza grifonianna. La cantidad de soldados grifos ahí postrados podían casi confirmar sus sospechas.

-_¡Abran las puertas! _Grito uno de los soldados custodiando la entrada. Al instante el portón metálico comenzó a subir. En unos segundos ya Trixie estaba adentro de aquel edificio, ingresando detrás suyo su familia y demás seguidores. Lord Silician siguió caminando por aquel pasillo iluminado por antorchas.

-"¿No tienen bombillas eléctricas o lámparas de aceite?... ¿Qué lugar es este?" Pensó Holy Sword con un poco de preocupación, mirando su alrededor con detenimiento, apreciando las paredes de piedra liza con pocas grietas y el techo en similar condiciones. Todos desviaron su semblante cuando lo que parecía el final de aquel corredor una luz muy brillante comenzó a borrar las pocas sombras que quedaban. Bullicios se comenzaban a escuchar, alertando a todos los presentes.

En primera instancia la luz del sol los cegó, más no los dejo sordos. Por ello pudieron escuchar con buen detalle los gritos de miles de grifos. Cuando Trixie pudo abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaban en una especie de gradas. Aquella estructura tenía una forma circular y podía a notar a una gran cantidad de grifos y algunas otras especies repartidas en aquellos asientos. En el medio había un espacio vacío de tierra, sin ningún objeto encima de este.

-Bienvenidos al Coliseo de Kalininstone, el Emperador nos está esperando. Y dicho esto, Silician siguió entonces su caminata. Flurry veía impresionada aquella estructura y escuchaba maravillada los gritos de los grifos que realmente solo hablaban entre sí pero las voces en conjunto daban la ilusión de un gran bramido.

Trixie por su parte solo se veía intrigada con toda la situación. Holy sonreía al ver a tantos seres reunidos en un mismo sitio.

Más Spike no sonreía. Tenía una mirada que mostraba cierta angustia. Acelero sus pasos por unos instantes, los suficientes para alcanzar a la unicornio azul. Se colocó al lado suyo y atrajo la atención de esta.

-¿Qué sucede? Inquirió la yegua, no mirando hacia el reptil morado.

-Estamos en un coliseo. Exclamó con sequedad el dragón.

-¿Y? Cuestiono Trixie con confusión. Spike se vio impresionado con aquella respuesta.

-¿Y? ¿En la escuela superior no te enseñaron la historia antigua de los pegasos? La unicornio bufo con desdén al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Ni siquiera pude cursar la escuela superior. No reunía los "requisitos adecuados" para entrar- Afirmó con cierto resentimiento en su voz la equina peli-plateado, asombrando aún más a Spike- ¿Pero cuál es tu punto? Pregunto de vuelta la maga, sintiéndose curiosa por aquella preocupación que mostraba el reptil.

-En las tribus de pegasos equestrianas era común que los criminales participaran en "torneos" en donde al final el que ganara obtendría el perdón del líder de la tribu. ¿Cómo crees que se llamaban los lugares donde hacían esos eventos? Inquirió con seriedad el dragón, la pony peli-plateada pensó por unos segundos su respuesta.

-¿Coliseos? Dijo finalmente, sin tener una mejor idea. Spike asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, y si lo que creo que va a pasar pasa no es bueno que Flurry esté aquí. La unicornio azul comprendió entonces el porqué de la angustia de Spike. Sonrió con serenidad.

-No te preocupes dragón, seguro que solo veremos algún tonto acto de circo. Eran costumbres barbáricas y fueron dejadas atrás hace tiempo. El reptil frunció su ceño y se preparó para insistir.

-¡Lady Lulamoon! ¡Llega a tiempo para comenzar la función! Expresó alguien, tanto el dragón como la yegua miraron al frente y notaron como había un gran palco donde estaba el Emperador mirándolos con una sonrisa entusiasmada. A su lado estaba Gladius, quien se veía extrañamente inconforme y atrás de Maximus estaban sus demás consejeros reales, en compañía de su Guardia Real. Trixie no perdió un segundo y ensancho una sonrisa falsa.

-Gracias por invitarnos, mi Emperador. Dijo con un tono inexpresivo la unicornio azul. El grifo de cuello plateado ensancho su sonrisa.

-Siéntense, mis queridos invitados. Si quieren algo no duden en pedirlo. Y al decir esto Maximus se relajó en su asiento. Trixie, Spike, Flurry y Holy se abrieron paso y se colocaron en sus lugares, la unicornio azul se quedó al lado de Gladius. Los policías dorados se colocaron alrededor del palco real, alertas de cualquier situación.

El Emperador hizo una señal con su mano, unas trompetas comenzaron a resonar en todo el lugar, el público se exalto y comenzaron a escucharse miles de gritos emocionados. Unas puertas dobles de madera en los muros debajo de las gradas comenzaron a abrirse, saliendo de estas entradas varios seres cubiertos con distintas armaduras y portando distintas armas. Spike frunció su ceño cuando noto esto, miro disimuladamente a Trixie, quien se vio ligeramente preocupada. En aquella arena circular había ponys, lobos, ciervos, grifos, hipogrifos, minotauros, cabras, gatos monteses y perros diamante, sumando entre todos un total de cincuenta. Hicieron varias filas de diez, todos mirando hacia el emperador mientras estaban postrados firmemente. Un grifo salió de las puertas de madera, acompañado de ocho soldados de su misma especie. Aquel individuo se puso enfrente de todos los seres con armas, carraspeo levemente y saco una hoja de sus ropas.

-_¡Regocijaos, valientes gladiadores, pues están en presencia de su majestad Maximus de Sunshine, Rey de los Siete Reinos Grifos, Emperador del Imperio Grifo, la Espada del Sol Naciente y Gobernante Absoluto de todas las tierras de Saiberium! ¡Ustedes cometieron una falta hacia el emperador, mas este es justo y benevolente, pues les dará una oportunidad de redimirse y obtener el perdón de su crimen! _

El grifo continuo hablando en su idioma, Trixie se acercó a Gladius.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- El grifo de pelaje negro frunció su ceño.

-Estas por presenciar el Juicio por Derecho- El Emperador gruño con severidad, advirtiéndole que no hiciera más ruido, otorgándole también un escalofrió en la espalda. La unicornio azul chisto con la lengua al ver que no obtendría más información por allí.

-… _¡Y el ultimo de ustedes que quede en pie obtendrá la victoria y el perdón real! ¡Cuando usted de la orden, Su Majestad, estos vigorosos gladiadores lucharan y morirán por usted! _La voz poderosa del orador precedió a un silencio bastante tenso, todos expectantes, todos impacientes por saber que seguiría a continuación.

La garra del Emperador se alzó lentamente, todos los presentes siguieron la extremidad del grifo. Este sonrió con un poco de arrogancia, dejando caer rápidamente su mano. El público estallo en júbilo, los gladiadores hicieron una reverencia antes de separarse, formando un círculo que recorría todo el campo de batalla.

-_¡MOVEOS! _Comandó el anunciador, al instante todos los competidores dieron un rugido en respuesta. Algunos se abalanzaron al centro de la arena, otros se quedaron en los bordes, esperando pacientemente. Combates uno a uno comenzaron a suceder por todo el circulo, entre oponentes de distintas razas que utilizaban todas las oportunidades que pudieran para sobrevivir a aquella desafortunada contienda.

Fue particularmente grotesco cuando decenas de litros de sangre comenzaban a impregnar la arena blanca del campo de batalla. Flurry se impresiono y disgusto totalmente cuando observo como un pobre perro diamante perdía su brazo por un mal movimiento de su parte. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía en la repugnancia y en el disgusto. Era demasiado brutal y crudo. Trixie detallo esto con un semblante angustiado. Desvió su atención a Spike, quien la miro con seriedad, teniendo cierto reproche en sus ojos. La unicornio azul trago saliva junto a su orgullo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Su Majestad, Lady Heart antes de venir aquí me solicito recorrer la ciudad, podría hacerlo ahora que usted está disfrutando su espectáculo. Exclamó Gladius en un tono inexpresivo, ocultando su nerviosismo en una fingida firmeza.

-Sí, sí. _Ve con ella a hacer turismo_. Masculló sin mucho interés Maximus, estando más concentrado en los combates que se desplegaban en frente suyo. Gladius sonrió con alivio, así como Trixie y Spike.

-Muchas gracias mi Emperador. Expresó la peli-plateada, realizando una reverencia. El grifo de cuello plateado postro sus ojos rojo brillante sobre ella.

-Pero usted se queda aquí, Lady Lulamoon, pues debemos conversar ciertos asuntos. El tono autoritario y el semblante serio que portaba Maximus hicieron saber a la yegua de ojos violeta que él no estaba bromeando. También tenía un indicio de la conversación que iba a tener con aquel grifo.

-Como usted desee. Su voz dejo entrever una leve molestia, principalmente por estar separada de Flurry y Spike. El Emperador gruño en respuesta, se dio media vuelta y miro a todo su consejo.

-_Ustedes lárguense de mi vista_\- Ordenó con firmeza a Silician, Strongheart, Harak Tar y Vinulis, quienes solo se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia y salieron del palco real. Proseguidamente desvió su mirada sombría a uno de sus guardias reales- _Acompaña a Gladius y a los ponys._ Aquel grifo hizo una reverencia. Trixie le hizo una seña a Holy Sword, quien se acercó rápidamente. Seguidamente acerco el oído del corcel a ella.

-Tu quédate por aquí cerca. Enlista a cuatro policías dorados para que protejan a Flurry. El pony terrestre asintió con firmeza, se dio media vuelta a sus guardias y camino hasta estos para darle sus instrucciones.

Pronto del palco real salían Spike, Flurry y Gladius acompañados de cuatro equinos policías dorados, un soldado de la guardia real del emperador y cuatro soldados grifos. El dragón miro hacia atrás, los ojos violetas de Trixie le devolvieron una mirada cargada con algo de impotencia por no poder acompañarlos. El reptil morado compuso una sonrisa para intentar reconfortar a su amada.

La unicornio azul intento olvidar su nerviosismo y ansiedad, sonriendo de vuelta. Una sensación de inconformidad recorrió su lomo y su cola se agito levemente. Suprimió un murmullo de irritación y se concentró fijamente en el espectáculo frente suyo.

* * *

El pegaso caminaba con discreción por la calle, el día junto el sol parecían estar en sus últimos momentos antes de darle paso a la noche y a la luna, dando así al cielo unos tonos naranjas con rojo bastante llamativos. Su fedora de color negro adornaba su gabardina marrón, ocultando así su pelaje y su crin.

-Ese atuendo seguro que no llama la atención. Aseguró una pony a su lado, en un tono jocoso.

-Mi ropa sirve para ocultar mi apariencia frente a elementos indeseados, Zaphire. Es bastante conveniente y tú aplicaste este mismo proceder unos días atrás cuando nos reunimos con ella. El tono inexpresivo del corcel ciertamente se mostraba más pronunciado que antes. La unicornio blanca se mostró algo más seria.

-Eso fue distinto, tú sabes que nadie debe vernos con ella, Wildride. Recalco con algo de firmeza, el pegaso verde solo asintió ligeramente.

-¿Tienes uno de tus puntos de encuentro para nuestra inminente reunión? Inquirió el corcel, la unicornio ensancho una sonrisa presumida.

-Sígueme. Y sin más que decir, ambos caminaron con tranquilidad, el pegaso dejando que la unicornio lo guiara hacia donde fuera que ella quisiera. En un momento determinado doblaron en una esquina y visualizaron un parque que ciertamente se veía vacío. Wildride miro a Zaphire con escepticismo y esta solo asintió. La yegua no perdió más tiempo y continuo su camino hacia aquella área verde prácticamente desolada, el corcel suspiro con cierta pesadez y alcanzó a su compañera.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca, mirando fijamente una fuente de la Gran Hermana.

-Asumo que tienes algo para mí- Infirió con seguridad la unicornio blanca. El pegaso verde no le respondió, buscando con la mirada cualquier dispositivo u oído agudo que pudiera captar su conversación- Me ofende que no confíes en mi criterio. Estudie este sitio antes y me percaté de que nadie venia aquí por temor a **ella** y a su ojo, el cual desactive. El corcel desvió su semblante hacia la estatua de la Gran Hermana, detallando como el ojo izquierdo de la estatua tenía unos cables rotos desbordantes.

-Fantástico. La yegua ensancho una sonrisa complacida, pues sabía que el pegaso la había felicitado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue tu aventura oculta con Rarity Belle? Pregunto Zaphire con una sonrisa bromista. El corcel verde la miro con inexpresividad.

-Como tú predijiste, el elemento generoso salió del punto A y termino en el punto B, siendo este Blackwater Town. Allí, el elemento generoso ha hecho su movimiento y recluto al Almirante Sea Wave para el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. La revelación tomo por sorpresa a la unicornio blanca. Más pronto recupero la entereza y alzo una ceja como muestra de su desorientación.

-¿Quién es ese?

-El Almirante Sea Wave fue el mayor exponente de la Marina Real Equestriana. Lucho en el Océano Celestial contra las fuerzas unitaristas y masonistas durante la Guerra Civil Equestriana hasta que esta termino, luego desapareció del mapa. Zaphire reflexiono sobre aquella nueva información.

-… ¿Cómo Rarity Belle, una modista de Ponyville, pudo haber contactado y reclutado a un pony de tan alto rango militar? Se preguntó a sí misma la unicornio, no obstante sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Wildride.

-A mi parecer ninguno de los dos se conocía, pues el Almirante estuvo a un movimiento de ocasionar la expiración del elemento generoso... Más ese no es el punto de esta reunión. El verdadero conflicto es la inclusión del Almirante Wave en el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, pues esta acción puede ser un poderoso catalizador para una inminente rebelión a gran escala. El tono del corcel fue más grave, alarmando a Zaphire, quien se vio ciertamente preocupada.

-¿Deberíamos informar a ella sobre esto?

-… No, por ahora mantendremos a nuestra superior al margen de esto. Vigilaremos y analizaremos los movimientos de los objetivos y actuaremos cuando la oportunidad ideal se presente, como habíamos planeado. Planeo el corcel, la unicornio blanca no obstante no pudo evitar suprimir su angustia.

-¿Y qué tal si esto se nos sale de control? ¿Qué haremos si Rainbow Dash y Rarity Belle superan nuestras expectativas? Inquirió.

-En ese caso nos adaptaremos a las circunstancias… Pero tengo la certeza de que eso no va a pasar, el elemento leal seguramente será más precavida en su accionar. Además, es mejor que esperemos que reúna a todos los "incomodos" con el Partido y de esa manera los capturamos a todos al mismo tiempo. Zaphire reflexiono nuevamente aquellas palabras.

-… Supongo que eso tiene sentido. Murmuró sin mucha confianza la unicornio.

-Sé que estas experimentando ansiedad por un posible fracaso en nuestra crítica misión… No obstante también sé que tu terquedad innata evitara nuestro fracaso. La yegua de ojos verdes sonrió en grande, reconociendo que el pegaso verde la intentaba animar… con palabras poco convencionales.

-Gracias Wild.

-… Ahora, proseguiremos con la siguiente fase de nuestro plan.

-Bueno, entonces yo me debería ir marchando para ir hasta dónde está mi buena amiga Rainbow- Mencionó Zaphire, recuperando su confianza. El corcel frunció su ceño levemente- Tu ve a… hacer tus observaciones raras…

-Debes tener cuidado Zaphire. Cuando el elemento generoso recluto al almirante todos los ponys del bar entraron en júbilo y no parecían particularmente molestos o incómodos con el hecho de que ella resalto que era una miembro activa de la Resistencia. Su tono de voz nuevamente había adquirido profundidad, sin embargo esta vez la unicornio blanca se vio confundida.

-¿Qué hay con eso? Preguntó de vuelta, ligeramente intrigada.

-Así como tú tienes tu red de espías e informantes, la Resistencia puede tener oídos y ojos en rincones específicos… Conjuntamente antes mencione que el elemento leal será más precavida, lo decía en serio. Ella estará alerta de todos y de todo a su alrededor. Si lo que nos dijiste es cierto ella estará esperando por ti. Exclamó con firmeza el pegaso, más la yegua solo se vio aliviada de que era eso.

-No te preocupes Wild. Ni Rainbow ni nadie puede tomarme por sorpresa. El corcel se sintió ciertamente preocupado por la excesiva confianza y orgullo que derrocho su compañera con esas palabras.

-La arrogancia nos puede tumbar al suelo con facilidad, Zaphire. Recuerda eso. Pidió Wildride con su tono inexpresivo. La unicornio hizo una mueca por unos segundos, pensando en las palabras del pegaso. Más pronto meneo su cabeza y sonrió con jocosidad.

-Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa. Así es como funcionamos. Guiño un ojo al decir esto, proseguidamente se incorporó de su asiento y se comenzó a marchar, dejando al corcel solo, pensativo.

* * *

Applejack miraba exasperada aquel techo de concreto color blanco. Nunca pensó que algo pudiera obstinarla tanto, pero ese techo realmente comenzaba a destruir aquella creencia suya. Suspiro con desdén y entrecerró los ojos. No sabía que era peor, si estar allá afuera, en el campo de batalla, con explosiones detonando en la lejanía, gritos y disparos alrededor de su nido, con los aviones surcando en el cielo y las bestias de metal cruzando los caminos lodosos por las fuertes temporadas de lluvia que se adelantaron este año…

… O allí adentro, donde solo podía escuchar quejidos apagados y ver aquel condenado techo de concreto color blanco.

Ahogo un grito de rabia en su garganta.

Desvió su semblante hacia un lado y ahí estaba su diario, encima de la mesa que aquella enfermera Gracie le había otorgado. Intento extender su casco delantero derecho para alcanzar aquel libro con sus pensamientos y reflexiones más íntimas.

Inmediatamente ese pensamiento volvió a cruzar su cabeza. Su estómago se revolvió completamente y su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza que lo sentía chocar contra su pecho. En ese libro estaban plasmados sus meditaciones y preocupaciones más profundas y oscuras. Ahí estaban sus opiniones más sombrías sobre el Partido y la Gran Hermana. Si alguien lo llegaba a leer podría ser su sentencia de muerte.

Tenía una forma de comprobar si alguien lo había leído. Un pequeña pluma para escribir que había colocado en una página especial.

El miedo y el temor fueron suficiente impulso para levantarse de su cama y apresurarse al diario. Un dolor agudo recorrió todo su sistema nervioso cuando apoyo sus cascos traseros en el suelo y finalmente se levantaba en cuatro patas.

La intravenosa en su casco izquierdo superior ya no estaba, su condición física y sus defensas inmunológicas eran suficientes para defenderse por sí sola.

-Buenas tarde- ¡Oh, ya se puede levantar por si sola! Applejack ignoro completamente a la enfermera que entraba en la habitación y se centró en abrir su diario.

Sintió un terror enorme recorrer su cuerpo al notar que aquella pluma para escribir ya no se hallaba en su sitio. Su piel se puso pálida y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Imagino a oficiales del Partido entrar en esos momentos a su habitación y llevársela de vuelta a Equestria, donde tendría una nueva cita con Dark Force.

-¿Capitán Applejack?- El llamado de Gracie la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se dio media vuelta y descubrió a la pegaso blanca con un semblante preocupado- ¿Se encuentra bien? Inquirió la enfermera con lentitud. La pony terrestre de pelaje naranja asintió pausadamente.

-S-Si… Señorita Fox, ¿alguien abrió este diario? La pegaso blanca se vio confundida con la pregunta.

-Ejem, recuerde que ese diario estuvo en el radio de una explosión. Es un milagro que siga prácticamente intacto. Applejack medito esas palabras. Quizá el diario se había abierto y la pluma se hubiera perdido. Quizá el pony que lo consiguió lo cerró inmediatamente en respeto a su privacidad. Quizá solo estaba exagerando la situación. Si lo pensaba bien no tenía sentido que ella estuviera todavía allí si el Partido hubiera leído su diario. Había cosas ahí que eran crímenes contra la Gran Hermana misma.

-¿Se siente bien? Nuevamente fue la voz de la enfermera la que la saco de su meditación. Asintió ligeramente.

-S-Si, solo me dolió un poco cuando me levante de la cama… Aseguró con seguridad la yegua rubia, Gracie sonrió con energía.

-Eso es bueno, realmente los ponys terrestres son los que más estamina tienen de todas las razas ponys. Applejack se vio extrañamente alegre por esas palabras. Más temprano que tarde realizo que era porque finalmente, luego de varios días de estar acostada mirando al techo de concreto color blanco, podía ver una vez más el mundo desde una perspectiva normal… Si es que había algo normal en aquella realidad retorcida en la que estaba conde-

-¿Capitán Applejack?- La pony terrestre, quien había compuesto una pequeña sonrisa feliz en la comisura de sus labios, se fijó en Gracie Fox, quien también se veía animada- ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a un paseo por el hospital? La propuesta de la enfermera tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, quien trago saliva en seco. Posibles escenarios donde agentes del Partido la esperaban afuera de la habitación le dieron un terrible escalofrió.

-¿P-Por qué? No pudo evitar el tono de voz tembloroso. La otra yegua sonrió condescendiente.

-Bueno, tengo que evaluar su estado físico y tengo que ir por distintas habitaciones vigilando a otros pacientes. Si usted me acompaña puedo cumplir ambas de forma más rápida. La explicación de la enfermera hizo sentir cierto alivio a Applejack, recuperando en consecuencia su entereza.

-Ya veo… en ese caso sería un placer acompañarla, señorita Fox. La pegaso blanca ensancho su expresión entusiasmada.

-¡Muy bien! Sígame entonces Capitán. Al decir esto, Gracie se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Applejack se apresuró a dejar su diario en el espacio comprendido entre el colchón y la cama. Proseguidamente se incorporó y sintió otro leve pinchazo de dolor en todo su cuerpo. No obstante obvio el dolor y se apresuró a alcanzar a la enfermera.

Esta se hallaba anotando cosas en una lista. Al instante desvió su mirada de ella para mirar hacia su alrededor. Lo primero que detallo fue lo grande que era realmente aquel cuarto, superando con creces sus expectativas. Pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fue el pony que la miraba fijamente con un solo ojo gris. Era un pegaso de color beige y portaba una venda que cubría toda su crin, frente y su ojo derecho. Tenía una mirada dura y penetrante. Estaba sentado en una de las camas de aquel lugar, a su derecha había otra pony de color violeta pálido, cubierta con sábanas y que se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía una crin dividida en franjas azules y rojas. A la izquierda del pony con mirada de toro enfurecido estaba otro pegaso color verde limón y crin gris oscuro, el cual también se hallaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió con ellos? ¿Y por qué siento que ese pegaso me quiere atacar como toro a rojo? Cuestiono Applejack con intriga y algo de discreción. El pegaso color beige gruño. La enfermera suspiro con algo de tristeza.

-La guerra, Capitán Applejack. Eso fue lo que les ocurrió. Aquella frase tan devastadoramente realista y cruda hizo que la pony terrestre sintiera un revoltijo en su estómago. Solo ella sabía cuantos cientos de seres inocentes había enviado a la tumba y a cuantos miles había herido leve o gravemente. Ella era un combustible que seguía alimentando a esa guerra. Su rango así lo denotaba. Sus cicatrices así lo denotaban. Sus recuerdos así lo denotaban. Su diario así lo denotaba. La mirada que le daba aquel pony beige así lo denotaba.

Su vida así lo denotaba.

* * *

¡COLEGAS! it's ya boy, Silicio! Y hoy sirvo el quinto episodio de esta historia. Quiero agradecer a esos espectadores silenciosos que se han mantenido al tanto con la historia (si es que hay xD). ¡Incluso hay una persona que me ve desde Rusia! ¡Saludos para ti! Llevamos ya cinco Episodios, tengo mucho que contar y bastante escrito y pensado. No me rendiré con esta historia, pese a que la situación en mi vida cotidiana pueda ser levemente deprimente. Pero eso es para mas adelante. Por ahora, si tiene alguna sugerencia, critica, anotación u observación la puedes dejar en un **REVIEW**. Si te gustó la historia puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	7. Encuentros (In)esperados

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

Diamond Tiara leía detenidamente un libro con su ceño fruncido. Su postura rígida y sus ocasionales suspiros indicaban que había algo en su mente que no la dejaba sumergirse y relajarse en su lectura. Bufo con molestia y aparto el texto por unos segundos, intentando calmar sus pensamientos.

-¡Argh! ¡Que molestia!

-¿Qué ocurre, Señorita Diamond? La susodicha inmediatamente desvió su semblante hacia el minotauro, quien tenía un hacha en una mano, apoyándola en su hombro.

-Oh, Sir Iron Will, veo que te devuelves a tu casa. Infirió en un tono amable, Iron Will sonrió con confianza.

-En efecto, no puedo dejar mi casa abandonada mucho tiempo- Entrecerró los ojos- Más no has respondido a mi pregunta, Señorita Diamond. Insistió el minotauro. La pony terrestre se estremeció levemente y su semblante se volvió más frio. Su ceño más fruncido que antes.

-…

Al ver el cambio de actitud de la yegua, el macho en la habitación se vio compungido.

-Ruego que me perdones si te estoy incomodando. Expresó con seguridad Iron Will. La equina rosado pastel se sorprendió a si misma con la rudeza que demostró sin palabras. Se vio apenada por su comportamiento hacia el minotauro.

-Para nada Sir. No puede incomodarme la presencia o las preguntas de aquel ser que salvo mi vida- El macho asintió con una sonrisa, esperando entonces una explicación del porqué aquella irritación-… S-Son solo pensamientos que corren desenfrenados por mi mente… Sobre una pelea que tuve con Scootaloo el otro día. Nada muy importante. Iron Will comprendió entonces. El y todas las integrantes de aquella casa se habían podido percatar de que Scootaloo y Diamond Tiara no se agradaron en lo absoluto. Se podía decir con certeza que se odiaban.

-Ya veo, ¿necesitas a alguien con quien conversarlo? Pregunto con afabilidad y cortesía el minotauro. La pony terrestre se vio consternada.

-N-No Sir Iron Will, no podría quitarle su tiempo. La negativa de la yegua no sorprendió mucho al macho. En el fondo agradeció que ella rechazara su propuesta, pues el trabajo en el bosque iba a ser sin duda bastante largo, arduo y tedioso.

-Bien Señorita Diamond, me voy marchando entonces. Dicho esto, la equina rosado pastel le sonrió y el minotauro hizo lo mismo, antes de seguir su camino hacia la salida. La pony terrestre suspiro con cierto alivio, pues no tendría que explicarle la situación por la que pasaba.

¡Apple Scoots! ¡Es un gusto verte nuevamente! El saludo de Iron Will atrajo la atención de Diamond Tiara, quien miro en aquella dirección para descubrir al taurino frente a la fusión de Scootaloo y Apple Bloom. Esta asintió y le dio paso al macho para que saliera, lo que este hizo con algo de prisa.

La pegaso entro en la vivienda y soltó un suspiro corto. Nuevamente no había podido obtener mucha información del Bata Negra que había interrogado. No le sorprendía que ni siquiera los propios policías del Partido no supieran lo que pasaba dentro de este.

Solo esperaba que Pinkie Pie estuviera bien en Canterlot. La había visto por última vez cuando esta fue a visitar la estatua de Fluttershy.

-Hola. Saludó alguien al frente suyo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Torno su atención hacia la pony terrestre que se encontraba bastante cerca de ella. Pudo notar el rostro no muy expresivo que portaba.

-_"Oh, mira quien es, tu amigable y cortés novia" _Remarcó Scootaloo en su mente. De inmediato Apple Bloom se sonroso levemente.

-Buenas tardes para ti también, Diamond Tiara. Respondió el saludo Apple Bloom, intentando aparentar entereza absoluta. Al instante la fusión noto como el semblante de la pony terrestre adquiría una expresión más amigable y una sonrisa más agradable.

-Gracias Apple… Las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y un sonrojo inevitable ocupo sus mejillas. Ambas desviaron por unos segundos su mirada.

-… ¿Y-Y cómo te fue hoy? Inquirió la yegua rosado pastel en un intento por eliminar la incomodad entre ambas.

-"_Iba maravilloso hasta que te vi, gracias por preguntar" _Apple Bloom frunció el ceño por las palabras de su otra mitad. Jamas entendió porque Scootaloo le guardaba tanto rencor a la pony rosada y no parecía querer explicárselo... con honestidad.

-El Bata Negra no otorgo ningún indicio útil. Debo ir a por los rangos más altos y de forma más sutil. Aseguró la pony, a lo que Diamond Tiara comprendió.

-¿No es riesgoso hacer eso con lo alterado que esta el Partido? Esa pregunta se la hacían tanto Scootaloo como Apple Bloom. Los Batas Negras habían estado entrado en el Bosque Everfree en busca de algo o alguien desde el día en que el periódico nacional tuvo su pequeño desliz. Las patrullas se habían vuelto más precavidas y su trabajo en consecuencia más difícil. No había podido hacer una acción temeraria como el rescate/secuestro de Diamond Tiara… Y allí se había equivocado de carroza.

Si quería información, debía ir a la fuente directamente. Debía entrar en la boca de la bestia. El centro del Partido.

-Canterlot. Susurro con desagrado la fusión. Fue escuchada por la pony rosado pastel.

-¿Canterlot?

-… Si, ese es el mejor lugar para conseguir información. Debo partir lo más pronto que pueda a esa ubicación. La determinación que mostró Apple Bloom hizo saber enseguida a Diamond Tiara que esta ya no cambiaría de decisión. Sin embargo no desapareció la consternación de la yegua rosado pastel.

-Sigh, ¿aunque sea tienes algún contacto en Canterlot? Cuestiono la pony terrestre. La fusión sonrió segura.

-Pinkie Pie reside en Canterlot y ella ha venido antes por estos lados. Me aseguro la estadía en su casa en caso de ser necesitada. Por lo tanto al arribar allá esa será mi posada. La revelación de la fusión no tomo por sorpresa a Diamond, quien ya sabía que la pony fiestera e hiperactiva de Ponyville había tenido contacto con la fusión. Conociendo entonces que eso ya lo tenía seguro Apple Bloom, paso a su otra preocupación.

¿Y cómo conseguirás información allí? La pegaso frunció levemente su ceño.

-Ese es el dilema que me acompleja…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de la otra y las suyas propias.

-"_… Quizá le puedas pedir a ella que te diga como era su vida dentro de la clase Alfa" _La voz de Scootaloo la saco de su ensimismamiento, sorprendiéndola.

-"¿Y por qué haría algo así?" Inquirió Apple Bloom.

-"_Así tendrías conocimiento de cómo actuar cuando logres entrar en el círculo Alfa, cabeza hueca" _Pensó en aquella propuesta. Podría hacer eso, pero tendría que conseguir a alguien en Canterlot que le pudiera dar un documento falso o que le pudiera dejar pasar a la Zona Exclusiva Alfa.

-"Es bueno ver que todavía pensáis Scootaloo"

-"_… Púdrete" _Aquella respuesta le saco una sonrisa a Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara vio aquel gesto y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-¿Tuviste una idea? Inquirió la pony terrestre, la fusión inmediatamente se estremeció.

-"_No tan bromista ahora, ¿verdad?" _Podía escuchar el tono de suficiencia y malicia en la voz de Scootaloo. Realmente el karma era algo impredecible.

-… En efecto, más requeriré de vuestro consejo. Condicionó la pegaso con firmeza, deslumbrando levemente a Diamond.

-¿Mi consejo? ¿En qué? Observó detalladamente las facciones de la fusión, notando el puente de su nariz arrugado, sus facciones contraídas y los labios sellados.

-…

-"_¿Y bien? ¿Dónde quedo tu elocuencia?"_

-Apple Bloom. Llamó Diamond Tiara, exigiendo una respuesta de la pegaso, quien suspiro profundamente.

-… Necesito que me digas como es la vida de un Alfa dentro de los dominios del Partido. Pidió con rapidez. La yegua rosado pastel se vio un poco abrumada ante tal petición… hacía mucho tiempo que no vivía esa clase de vida… y honestamente estaba agradecida con ese cambio.

-Sigh, si eso quieres entonces vamos a sentarnos. Exclamó la pony terrestre un poco desanimada, caminando de vuelta a los sillones. La fusión espabilo y la siguió de cerca.

Ambas se sentaron y pronto un silencio tomo lugar entre las dos. Apple Bloom se cuestionó si no estaba por entristecer a Diamond Tiara con recuerdos tormentosos. La pony rosada por su parte esperaba paciente que la pegaso le preguntara sobre su vida antigua.

Unos segundos más pasaron y ambas sentían como la incomodidad en el ambiente crecía exponencialmente. La pony terrestre de color rosado pastel supo que tenia que tomar la iniciativa. Carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta.

-Bien, este… Para empezar en el Partido debes actuar con cautela. Debes seguir ciertas reglas. Primero, debes eliminar esos harapos que llevas puestos. La fusión frunció su ceño.

-Mi túnica no es un harapo. Puntualizó con algo de enfado Apple Bloom. Diamond Tiara rodó los ojos y bufo.

-Bueno, pero no puedes llevarla puesta. Es básicamente esencial que no llames la atención, pues a los policías dorados les encanta interrogar a ponys que resalten entre los demás. La fusión comprendió y asintió, estando de acuerdo. La yegua rosado pastel entonces vio el costado de Apple Bloom.

-Segundo, debes ponerte una cutie mark de la clase Alfa o Berqus, preferiblemente de la segunda clase pero cualquiera de las dos es esencial. La primera forma de identificar a un pony dentro del Partido es a través de su cutie mark. Es lo primero que verán los policías dorados al hablar contigo. Explicó con serenidad Diamond. Apple Bloom asintió y siguió escuchando las indicaciones y los consejos que le daba la yegua rosado pastel.

-"_Ella sabe bastante bien la vida de un pony Alfa… claro, ¿Cómo no va a saberla? Ella hasta hace unos meses era una de ellos" _La fusión frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Scootaloo no hubiera atacado su carruaje? ¿Seguiría estando ella junto a los ponys que tanto hacían sufrir a Equestria?

-"No empecéis Scootaloo, necesitamos concentrarnos" Remarcó con firmeza la pony. Prosiguió a seguir escuchando a Diamond Tiara, más no dejo de repasar en su propia mente las palabras de su otra mitad.

* * *

Applejack caminaba silenciosamente al lado de Gracie Fox. Junto a la enfermera había visitado otras habitaciones de aquel hospital, donde había podido observar a decenas de ponys heridos, mutilados, enfermos… acabados. En aquel trayecto había podido comprobar el arduo trabajo de las enfermeras y los doctores, quienes daban lo mejor de sí para salvar a todos los soldados que llegaban del frente. También había podido ver que su condición todavía no estaba del todo recuperada, pues se tambaleo en algunas zonas del camino, sintió mareos todo el viaje y casi se cae una vez. Detalló que la yegua al frente suyo se detuvo.

-Muy bien Capitán Applejack. El doctor que la atendió tiene que comprobar su estado físico y psíquico para darle el visto bueno… No obstante, por lo que yo observe, usted debe tener un reposo de mínimo tres días. Exclamó bastante segura de sus palabras la pegaso blanca de ojos naranjas. Applejack frunció el ceño, algo desanimada y frustrada. Más asintió, sin mucha otra opción entre casco. Con escazas palabras se despidió de Gracie y entro en su habitación compartida.

La enfermera suspiro desganada.

-Supongo que esto le interesara…

Meneo la cabeza, miro hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera escuchado. Al comprobar que en efecto nadie estaba cerca, comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo destino.

Applejack cerró la puerta. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y reprimió un grito de rabia y molestia. No le gustaba nada estar inactiva. Agradecía el hecho de que no estaba allá afuera reclamando vidas de otros seres, más el hecho de estar atrapada en aquel lugar durante tres días la exasperaba terriblemente.

-¡HOLA! ¿¡Eres nuestra nueva compañera de habitación!? Aquella pregunta le dio un susto horrible por la sorpresa. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y rememoro con asombro que no estaba sola en aquel cuarto. La pony de color violeta pálido que antes se hallaba dormida ahora estaba despierta. Sus ojos cian tono oscuro se veían particularmente animados.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, sintiendo la incomodidad crecer en el ambiente.

-¡C-Creo que no respondió mi pregunta jeje! Remarcó en un tono bromista y nervioso la yegua desconocida de color violeta pálido. Applejack se vio cansada.

-"Genial, me toco estar con el toro furioso, la hiperactiva que habla muy duro y… quien sea el último sujeto" Miro hacia la dirección del ultimo pony, la cama más cercana a la suya y que estaba separada por una cortina. El corcel todavía dormía. Desvió su mirada hacia la yegua de color violeta pálido, quien seguía esperando con una sonrisa ansiosa que le respondiera su saludo. El último era aquel pegaso beige que la había estado mirando mal todo ese tiempo, como si ella fuera la causante de toda su miseria.

-¡Yo soy la Cadete Sugar Rush! ¡A sus servicios Capitán Applejack! Mencionó la pony, la yegua rubia se alarmo ante aquellas palabras.

-¿C-Como sabes mi nombre? No pudo evitar que el deslumbre destellara en su voz. La pony sonrió en grande.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Eso fue porque la enfermera Gracie me contó un poco sobre quién es usted! Afirmó sin ninguna discreción Sugar Rush. Applejack mostró un semblante inexpresivo.

-… Ya veo.

-¡Si! ¡Es muy emocionante compartir cuarto con una oficial! ¡Es como si de potrilla tuvieras una pijamada con la más popular de la escuela! ¡Solo que aquí estamos rodeada por guerra constante y la muerte abunda a nuestro alrededor! La pony rubia alzo una ceja por esa última oración. Su significado literal era tan discordante con el resto de la oración y con el tono de voz alegre y entusiasmado de la tal Sugar. Con sinceridad le dio un escalofrió.

-… Ya…

-¡Ella es como nuestro capitán de nuestro escuadrón! ¿¡Te acuerdas de él, Sky!?- El pony con un solo orbe gris gruño en respuesta- ¡SI! ¡Su nombre es Cake Hill! ¡Es uno de los mejores en el aire! Exclamó con energía la pony de color violeta. Applejack soltó un suspiro desganado. Realmente estaba cansada y solo quería cerrar los ojos un rato y reposar. Con sutileza se retiró hacia su cama, siendo seguida todo su trayecto por el ojo vigilante de aquel llamado Sky y dejando a Sugar Rush hablando sola.

-Oh verdad, ahora recordé que él intento volar directamente contra un avión grifo y eso no termino muy bien… ¡Ojala estuviera vivo! Clamó la yegua con un dejo de tristeza, dándose media vuelta hacia donde debería estar la Capitán de crin rubia. Sin embargo se deslumbro cuando descubrió que aquella pony ya no estaba allí. Trago saliva secamente.

-¿Sky?- El pony beige gruño en respuesta al llamado- Dime que tú también viste a la Capitán Applejack y no fue una alucinación mía causada por una sobredosis de calmantes. Dijo con preocupación. El corcel con un solo ojo volvió a gruñir en respuesta.

-¡Uff menos mal! ¡No tendré que ver a ese cangrejo con 16 patas nuevamente!

Applejack meneo su cabeza y exhalo profundamente. Era tiempo de descansar un poco y pensar en lo que le podía deparar el futuro. Cerró los parpados.

* * *

Algunos grifos se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad o firmeza mientras transitaba aquella calle. No le parecía extraño, pues los dragones y los grifos, en especial los de Griffonstone, tenían una historia escrita en fuego y sangre.

-¿Entonces habían mas países en Saiberium además de los Siete Reinos Grifos? Inquirió con deslumbramiento Flurry, Spike desvió su semblante hacia la posición de la alicornio, quien estaba al lado de Lord Gladius. A su alrededor habían cuatro policías dorados y cuatro soldados grifoniannos, con la única misión de resguardar la seguridad de la hija de Trixie y el grifo de pelaje negro. También estaba aquel miembro de la Guardia Real del Emperador, el cual portaba un aire de misterio y sinceramente el dragón estaba algo nervioso frente a la presencia de aquel ser.

-Por supuesto Lady Heart. ¿Usted no ha visitado Saiberium? La alicornio blanca frunció su ceño.

-No, pero tengo la intención de hacerlo cuando sea mayor. Respondió con seguridad en sus palabras. Spike sonrió con orgullo.

-Ya veo, si así lo desea puedo organizar con su madre un viaje hacia el mismísimo corazón del Imperio Grifo. Ofreció el grifo de pelaje negro con serenidad. Flurry sonrió en grande.

-¡Si! El reptil de escamas moradas contorsiono su semblante en uno angustiado. Aquella yegua que ya tenía el tamaño de una pony adulta y que representaba su última pariente viva era una de las pocas razones que le quedaban para vivir realmente. Twilight se había marchado hace mucho tiempo para perseguir a una criminal. Las Princesas Luna y Celestia habían caído enfrentando al Rey Sombra y a Tirek. Sus padres probablemente habían desaparecido cuando **ella** tomo el poder. Shining Armor estaba muerto. La Princesa Cadance había perecido según le confeso Trixie. Incluso sus amigas ya no estaban con él. Rarity y Rainbow intentaban luchar básicamente por una causa casi perdida, Applejack estaba perdida Celestia sabia donde, Pinkie Pie era lo mismo que su prima. Fluttershy seguramente seguía convertida en piedra. La Reina Ember seguía luchando contra las fuerzas rebeldes en Isla Dracoland y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían desaparecido desde el último lugar donde las había visto.

Solo le quedaba Flurry, Trixie, Octavia y Orange.

Un dragón siempre custodiaba sus tesoros…

-… Visitará entonces las tierras donde las coaliciones sagradas del Ducado de Muscowy, el Principiado de Harrenwall, el Ducado de Nóvgorod y la Federación de Rhineland repelían a las hordas frankas. También donde la nación Siomu y los Estados Unidos de Saiberium batallaban ferozmente por el control del valle Yicati-

Repentinamente el grifo de pelaje negro hizo silencio, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué ocurre Lord Gladius? Inquirió con preocupación la alicornio blanca. Spike desvió su semblante hacia donde miraba el noble con cierta ansiedad. Ahí descubrió una gran avenida repleta de puestos de mercado, comerciantes y callejones oscuros. Muchos grifos entraban, caminaban y salían por las dos puertas de aquel lugar.

-… P-Perdonen mi falta de entereza- Pidió Gladius con una sonrisa nerviosa. Aquel gesto hizo a Spike levantar una ceja, comenzando a desconfiar de aquel sitio- Pero estamos por entrar al Gran Bazar de Kalininstone… Tengan precaución con los comerciantes, ellos saben detectar cuando uno no es de esta zona. Aquella advertencia no le gustó nada al dragón morado. Frunció su ceño.

Comenzaron a caminar dentro de aquella avenida, oían un bullicio grande que se debía a varios factores tales como ciertos grifos promocionando sus productos en base a gritos. El reptil miraba hacia los lados en busca de peligros, los grifos le devolvían la mirada o la apartaban. Bufo por ello, realmente quería salir de aquel lugar.

-¿Es este el mercado principal de Kalininstone? Cuestionó Flurry con curiosidad. El grifo de pelaje negro sonrió.

-Así es. Fue instaurado en el año 837 D.E.L y desde entonces ha sido el principal centro de comercio de la ciudad. Explicó Gladius. Spike sintió una puntada en la nuca. Se acercó a él con firmeza, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. El guardia real tomo el mango de oro de su espada, los soldados grifos se tensaron, preparándose para lo peor. Los policías dorados hicieron más evidente su agarre en sus Rifles de Cerrojo. Flurry se vio confundida con ese cambio a su alrededor.

-¿Es esto seguro aquí? Esa pregunta hizo que el grifo de pelaje negro mostrara un semblante ligeramente preocupado.

-…

-Si no es seguro, ¿Por qué demonios nos traes por aquí en primer lugar? Pregunto con recelo Spike. El grifo de pelaje negro solo desvió su mirada hacia el Guardia Real, pidiéndole con los ojos que bajara su arma.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te comió la lengua el dragón?- Gladius desvió su semblante nuevamente hacia el dragón y endureció su semblante- Pensé que tenía una lengua muy aguda, gallina. Mencionó con un tono burlón y despectivo el reptil morado.

El silencio entre aquel grupo se hizo cada vez más tenso y pesado. Todos esperaban la mínima señal para comenzar el baile.

-¡Spike!- Todos desviaron su atención hacia Flurry, quien portaba un semblante bastante irritado- ¡Esto es indignante de tu parte! Clamo sobrecogida en la decepción y la furia. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo más la yegua blanca comenzó a galopar fuera de la protección de los soldados.

-¡Flurry espera! Grito el dragón con preocupación. La alicornio escucho el llamado de su familiar entre todo el bullicio, más bufo con molestia y lo ignoro. En unos segundos se había perdido en la multitud de grifos, por lo que ralentizó su caminar.

-¡Si es tonto! ¿¡Por qué haría algo así!? Siseo entre dientes, suprimiendo su voz para que no la escucharan los grifos a su alrededor. Sus pisadas eran fuertes y rígidas, expresando su estado malhumorado. Su semblante demostraba su disgusto.

-¿Pony?

-¡Es tan inmaduro y trato tan mal al Señor Gladius!

-Pony. Dijo una voz a su lado. Flurry se dio media vuelta y noto a una grifo anciana mirándola con una sonrisa risueña.

-¿Es conmigo? La grifo ensancho su expresión alegre ante la incertidumbre de la alicornio.

-Yo no veo a otra equina cerca, jovencita- Remarcó con seguridad. La yegua blanca se sonroso levemente- Pero eso no es lo importante… ¿Podrías ayudar a esta vieja anciana a levantar unas cajas de mercancía? Su tono de voz era lento, pausado. Flurry alzo una ceja, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué no pide ayuda a los grifos a su alrededor? Inquirió confundida, la anciana se rió por unos momentos.

-Oh joven, ¿es que acaso no sabes lo cabeza huecas y testarudos que son los grifos? Aquella pregunta saco una sonrisa inconsciente a la alicornio, quien al darse cuenta del gesto en la comisura de sus labios se colocó un casco encima de la boca y se sonrojo en demasiá.

-… S-Supongo que sí puedo ayudarla. Cedió finalmente la yegua blanca en un murmuro. La anciana sonrió en grande, con satisfacción.

-Sígueme entonces jovencita. Exclamó con seguridad la vieja grifo, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a uno de los callejones. La alicornio desvió por unos segundos su semblante hacia el cielo, detallando el resplandor del sol. Esto la obligo a entrecerrar sus parpados y volver a mirar al frente. Con apremio siguió los pasos de la anciana, pues mientras más rápido terminara más tiempo tendría para explorar aquel gran mercado sola.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de un callejón en penumbras. Flurry trago saliva secamente y se vio indecisa de entrar a aquel lugar.

-¿E-Es necesario entrar por este sitio? La anciana grifo la miro de vuelta y sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Así es, jovencita. Mi mercancía se halla en los almacenes y el recorrido es mucho más sencillo desde esta entrada- Aseguró la anciana, comenzando a caminar y dejando atrás a una dudosa Flurry- Vamos joven pony, ¡esa mercancía no se va a mover sin su ayuda! El llamado de la vieja grifo la saco de su vacilación.

La yegua blanca alcanzo a la anciana. De una de las puertas de aquel callejón salió un grupo de siete grifos que hablaban entre sí. Todos con mochilas largas en su espalda. Flurry inmediatamente sintió como una alarma en su cabeza se disparaba y como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Observo como la vieja grifo seguía su camino despreocupada directamente en contra de ese grupo de grifos. Como estos dejaban de hablar entre si y se enfocaban en la anciana que se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡S-Señora!

No hubo respuesta. Sus ojos se contrajeron rápidamente cuando vio que uno de los grifos le otorgaba una bolsa a la anciana. Esta se dio media vuelta y ensancho una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Allí tienen a la pony que buscaban. El corazón de Flurry dio un vuelco y su respiración se cortó por unos segundos. La vieja grifo continuo entonces su camino hacia la zona final de aquel callejón mientras el grupo de grifos se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos advirtieron que estos colocaban sus mochilas al frente y sacaban de estas armas contundentes y armas de fuego.

Un revolver tiro único, un mosquete, una escopeta de dos cañones, dos espadas, un bate de madera con clavos de hierro incrustados en su punta y un tubo de plomo. Los grifos traían un semblante para nada amigable.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una yegua inocente que se perdió? Pregunto uno de los grifos con una voz gruesa y grotesca. Flurry Heart frunció su ceño. Se plantó firme y agacho levemente su cabeza, iluminando su cuerno en magia.

-No se me acerquen. Los grifos ignoraron la advertencia y dieron un paso cada uno. La alicornio trago saliva y sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por el miedo. Debía recordar las lecciones de defensa personal que le impartió Moondancer. Debía defenderse por sí sola ante aquellos grifos. Debía valerse por sí misma. Debía-

-Ustedes sin duda son muy valerosos asustando a una pony sola. Comentó sarcástico una voz que hizo que una gran sonrisa se asomara por los labios de Flurry. Se dio media vuelta y noto a Spike allí, portando un semblante serio. Atrás de él llegaban Gladius y todos sus escoltas.

-_¿Qué en nombre del Emperador están haciendo, plebeyos? ¿Es que acaso quieren pasar una eternidad en Sausthoros?_ Cuestionó Lord Gladius en un tono firme y decidido. Todos los grifos con armas largas rieron a carcajadas de aquellas palabras.

-_¿¡De qué se están mofand-_

-_¡Eh! ¡Cállate noble sucio!_ Bramó uno de los grifos, apuntando su revolver hacia él. De inmediato el guardia real y los soldados grifos desenvainaron sus espadas y los policías dorados apuntaron sus rifles de cerrojo hacia los vándalos. Una multitud se comenzaba a agrupar alrededor de aquel lugar, presenciando aquella situación y soltando murmullos entre ellos mismos.

-No hay nada más feo que un cobarde detrás de un arma. Exclamó con desprecio Spike, el grifo ensancho una sonrisa arrogante.

Unos segundos silenciosos transcurrieron.

-¡ARGH!

Todos se dieron media vuelta para ver como un soldado grifo y dos policías dorados caían al suelo, muertos. Tres grifos delincuentes con espadas se unían al duelo. Rápidamente las armas del grupo de Spike se dividieron entre los dos grupos vándalos. Spike desvió su mirada hacia arriba y noto a dos grifos más en los tejados, con un arco y una flecha entre sus garras. Frunció su ceño y tenso sus músculos, preparándose ahora para el inevitable conflicto.

-Atacar por la espalda es aún más cobarde. El vándalo con el revolver sonrió burlón.

-Yo lo llamo conseguir una ventaja. El dragón morado compuso un gesto serio.

-Flurry, ve con Gladius- Ordenó sin titubeos Spike, la alicornio obedeció, reconociendo que esa no era la situación para diferir con el reptil. La yegua blanca se aproximó a Gladius y este la coloco debajo de la protección de sus alas marrones. El guardia real se colocó al lado del dragón de espinas verdes- Espero que luches tan bien como tu capa se ve. No hubo respuesta, Spike respiro profundamente y preparo sus músculos para su inminente contienda.

-¡AHHHH! Grito alguien en aquella escaramuza, el bramido de guerra fue proseguido de varios disparos, dos flechas saliendo eyectadas de sus arcos y chocando en los escudos de los soldados grifos, los gritos asustados de la multitud que se distanciaba de aquel conflicto.

Spike recibió a su primer oponente, un grifo con un tubo de plomo. Esquivo el primer ataque del sujeto agachando su cabeza. Con agilidad le incrusto un golpe en el rostro al grifo que dejo a este aturdido. El dragón vio a su lado y detallo como aquel guardia real tomaba con una de sus garras la garra con el arma de su contrincante y utilizaba su espada con mango de oro para atravesarlo limpiamente en el pecho.

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento cuando el sujeto lanzo otro ataque que el reptil morado bloqueo con uno de sus brazos. Sintió un leve dolor, pero nada muy grave. Miro con molestia al vándalo, quien tenía la nariz rota y de esta brotaba sangre.

Flurry vio con horror como uno de los ponys de la policía dorada caía muerto por una flecha al lomo desde el último de los arqueros en los tejados. Miro hacia arriba, apretó sus dientes con furia y preparo un hechizo. Cuando sintió que en su cuerno se acumulaba la suficiente magia, se apartó de Gladius y dejo salir su energía en forma de un rayo arcano, el cual dio directamente en el balcón del tejado, explotando una sección de este en múltiples fragmentos de piedra. El grifo que allí se encontraba se precipito sin control al suelo, cayendo en este duramente. Antes de que pudiera levantarse fue rematado por la bayoneta del rifle del policía dorado restante. Este se fue a apoyar a los soldados grifos, quienes batallaban ferozmente contra los vándalos de la calle.

Spike esquivo un golpe del grifo inclinándose hacia atrás. El delincuente no se rindió e intento asestar un garrotazo, más el dragón previno esto echándose hacia un lado. El reptil con su mirada capto como el grifo con escopeta de doble cañón apuntaba en su dirección y esperaba el momento ideal para dispararle. Con rapidez encajo un golpe directo a la mejilla derecha del vándalo con el tubo de plomo, dejándolo viendo estrellas. Proseguidamente lo tomo del hombro y lo atrajo hasta sí. Coloco uno de sus brazos en el cuello del grifo y se acercó corriendo al grifo con la escopeta. Este por nervios acciono el gatillo y sentencio a su compañero a morir, abriéndole un agujero en el estómago.

Spike no perdió ni un segundo, lanzo el cadáver del delincuente hacia un lado y se apresuró a tomar el cañón del arma antes de que el grifo pudiera recargarla. Con su otra garra libre el dragón aprovecho y agarro la cabeza del vándalo. Lo hizo agacharse y proseguidamente le otorgo un rodillazo brutal en la barbilla, dejándolo fuera de combate. El dragón miro hacia un lado y noto como el guardia real tomaba el mosquete del vándalo y lo partía en dos, para proseguidamente propiciarle un cabezazo y rebanar su cuello con su espada.

-"Ese sujeto ya lleva tres él solo" Pensó sinceramente sorprendido el reptil.

Solo quedaban de pie el grifo con el revólver y uno de los grifos con espada. El segundo estaba temblando y miro con miedo a su líder.

-_¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡ATACA! _El grifo con la espada trago saliva y miro al guardia real. Apretó el mango de su arma blanca con fuerza.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Flurry y Gladius detallaron con horror como unos nueve grifos más salían de la multitud, todos armados con espadas y palos, dispuestos a acabar con su escolta real.

-_¡Formación triangular! _Gritó uno de los soldados grifos, poniéndose más al centro de la calle. Sus otros dos colegas hicieron lo mismo, dándose cada uno la espalda y mirando cada a un lado distinto. El policía dorado llego justo a tiempo para unirse a la formación.

-_¡Formación joya! _Comandó el mismo soldado al ver que el pony se les unía en la lucha. Pronto fueron rodeados por los vándalos, quienes no se atrevían a atacar por temor a ser cortados por las espaldas o caer muertos por las balas del rifle equino.

Lord Gladius se percató de que estaban solos en aquella contienda. Y al parecer eso habían notado dos delincuentes, quienes se acercaban a ellos con rapidez. El grifo de pelaje negro trago saliva y tomo valor, se lanzó a dar un golpe con su garra, más el vándalo solo esquivo el ataque y derribo al grifo al suelo, luego le propicio una patada en el estómago, sacándole el aire.

Ambos grifos tornaron su mirada a Flurry, quien se veía asustada. Ambos se acercaron con sonrisas grotescas. La alicornio conjuro una barrera de energía alrededor suyo. Ambos vándalos se lanzaron como salvajes a su protección y comenzaron a golpearla para romperla. La yegua blanca cerró los ojos.

-¡M-Mamá! ¿¡MAMÁ DONDE ESTAS!? Se sentía desprotegida, se sentía débil. Spike estaba distraído, todos estaban distraídos. Solo eran ella, su barrera y aquellos delincuentes.

-¡UGH! El grifo escupió saliva con algo de sangre. El dragón entrecerró los ojos por el duro golpe que el guardia real había asestado en el abdomen del vándalo. Este cayo de rodillas y se colocó en posición fetal, sintiendo sus tripas revolverse.

El grifo líder solo bufo en decepción y molestia.

-Hey- el guardia real se dio media vuelta a su dirección, el reptil morado sonrió con seguridad- Ve a ayudar a los demás, yo me encargo de este. Aseguró el dragón de espinas verdes. El guardia real asintió lentamente y se dio media vuelta, marchándose.

-Es una lástima para ti tener que morir en este triste callejón. Exclamó con confianza el grifo vándalo, tirando a un lado su revolver de tiro único. Spike bufo con suficiencia.

-Es por eso que no planeo morir aquí. Aseveró el dragón, frunciendo su ceño.

Finalmente su barrera se rompió.

-¡UGH! Flurry vio en primer plano como uno de los grifos expulsaba sangre de su boca y garganta mientras una cuchilla plateada ensangrentada se hacía ver en el cuello de aquel vándalo. El otro delincuente se vio asombrado por esto. Gladius retiro la cuchilla del grifo y este cayo de rodillas, para finalmente desplomarse al lado de Flurry, muerto.

-_¡B-Bastardo! _Clamó el grifo con firmeza, alzando su espada en el aire. No obstante antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue detenido por el guardia real, quien lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto en el aire.

-_¡S-SUELTAME ESCORIA! _El grifo de la Guardia Personal del Emperador no se inmuto ante esas palabras. El vándalo opto por patear el pecho de su enemigo, mas antes de que pudiera hacer algo el guardia real lo aventó al suelo sin miramientos, tronando todos los huesos del delincuente. Proseguidamente utilizo su pata trasera derecha para aplastar el cráneo del vándalo. Un mar de sangre, fragmentos de dientes, cuero cabelludo, cartílagos y demás fluidos salieron disparados en todas direcciones, manchando a Flurry, a Gladius, al guardia real, al suelo y a las paredes.

La alicornio miraba impresionada el cadáver del grifo vándalo. Le parecía increíble que aquella masa de músculos y huesos convulsionando antes fuera un ser vivo. El guardia real se retiró de allí para ayudar al resto de los soldados. El grifo de pelaje negro aparto con su pata el cadáver del otro grifo, se agacho al lado de la hija de Trixie y se vio preocupado por esta.

-¿Lady Heart? Inquirió, la yegua blanca seguía mirando fijamente al cadáver del delincuente. Gladius tomo la barbilla de la grifo con tranquilidad y la hizo mirarlo- ¿Se encuentra bien? La alicornio tuvo que tomar unos segundos para salir de su asombro y ensimismamiento, luego otros más para asentir, luego unos más para evitar el repentino deseo de vomitar todo lo que había comido.

El grifo de pelaje negro sonrió con serenidad y dejo que Flurry se refugiara en sus alas marrones. Ambos se levantaron y miraron hacia donde estaba Spike.

El dragón morado había esperado pacientemente que su contrincante hiciera el primer movimiento. El vándalo líder tenía en sus garras una espada.

"No me tomara mucho despacharlo" Fue lo que ambos pensaron sobre su oponente. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada.

Spike se impaciento y lanzo el primer ataque en contra de su enemigo. El grifo esquivo el golpe ladeándose hacia un lado. Contraataco con una estocada, la cual el dragón bloqueo con su brazo. El metal de la espada reboto e hizo salir chispas gracias al contacto con las escamas moradas del reptil. El líder vándalo y Spike se miraron, el segundo mirando burlón al primero.

Un par de movimientos en donde ambos esquivaron o bloquearon todos los ataques de sus enemigos. Flurry se veía angustiada por la seguridad del dragón. No podía arriesgar a lanzar un hechizo pues podría hacer daño a Spike… además de que tampoco podía controlar muy bien su magia ofensiva.

El dragón de espinas verdes aprovecho un fallo en la defensa de su oponente, dándole un duro golpe en la mejilla y haciéndolo tambalear unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que el líder grifo soltara su arma. Tanto el reptil morado como Flurry como Gladius se vieron entusiasmados con aquel movimiento. El líder vándalo frunció su ceño, de su espalda baja saco una cuchilla de aspecto vidrioso negro. Spike alzo una ceja ante el aspecto inusual del arma.

Sin embargo antes de poder pensar algo más el grifo ataco. Spike desvió su cuerpo del ataque, tocando la cuchilla sus escamas del brazo. Para su deslumbre absoluto las escamas en el área afectada cayeron al suelo y su piel quedo al descubierto. Miro impresionado al grifo vándalo, quien le dio una sonrisa arrogante y jocosa. El cristal era de un aspecto vidrioso negro…

-"¡Obsidiana! ¡Tiene que ser obsidiana!" La obsidiana era conocida por ser un material escaso en el planeta. Tenía la característica de ser extremadamente duro… y también era uno de los pocos materiales capaces de traspasar con facilidad las escamas de un dragón.

-"Demonios. ¡Debo evitar que me dé un golpe directo!" Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la nueva arremetida del líder vándalo, quien se entregó a un ataque puro. Spike frunció su ceño y comenzó a evadir lo mejor que podía los ataques del líder grifo.

SLAM

El dragón morado abrió sus pupilas con impresión cuando sintió el filo de la cuchilla atravesar su abdomen bajo. Desvió su atención y vio que el delincuente tenía sus dos garras ocupadas por una cuchilla cada una. El dragón sintió su sangre roja clara salir de su estómago. Con rapidez le dio un golpe al grifo para que se alejara y así evitar una nueva apuñalada. Se había descuidado pensando mucho en aquel mineral raro y había pagado caro su error. Cayó de espaldas y coloco presión en su herida.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Grito Flurry Heart desde el fondo de su ser mientras comenzaba a galopar hacia la dirección del dragón. Gladius la intento detener más le fue imposible. La alicornio blanca encendió su cuerno y este brillo poderosamente, atrayendo la atención tanto de Spike como del líder vándalo. Sus ojos se mostraron blancos y su semblante para nada amigable. Unas nubes grises comenzaron a posicionarse encima de ella en el cielo, aprovechando el mal tiempo. La yegua apretó sus dientes y cargo su ataque. El líder de los vándalos trago saliva secamente.

-**¡DESAPARECE! **Bramo con una voz muy profunda, grave y contundente, recordándole a Spike a aquella voz que utilizaban Celestia y Luna en sus eventos cuando tenían que hablar alto y claro para una multitud. La alicornio agacho su cabeza y apunto su cuerno hacia el grifo. Un poderoso rayo cayó del cielo y choco directamente en la pony, quien redirigió la energía hacia el líder vándalo. Este no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que el ataque le tocara. Tampoco pudo gritar después, pues la magnitud del conjuro fue tal que su cuerpo se volvió ceniza.

El dragón morado y Lord Gladius se vieron totalmente anonadados por aquel ataque tan poderoso y brutal. Lo único que había quedado de aquel vándalo era una de las dagas de obsidiana. El reptil de espinas verdes se sentó en el suelo, tapando su herida con una garra mientras su otra extremidad superior la usaba para apoyarse en el suelo.

-¡SPIKE! Grito Flurry, llegando y agachándose a su lado. El dragón sonrió orgulloso.

-F-Fue un ataque bastante poderoso… Se nota que realmente has mejorado en tus clases con Moondancer…

-No hables Spike, perderás sangre si lo haces. Advirtió con un tono de voz tembloroso y unos cristalinos la alicornio. El grifo de pelaje negro se colocó al lado de ambos. El reptil retiro levemente su garra y su herida comenzó a brotar sangre nuevamente.

-M-Maravilloso, justo lo que necesitaba. Gladius palideció ante la herida. Desvió su semblante hacia la daga de obsidiana y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-I-Intentare curarte. Quédate quieto. Comandó con bastante nerviosismo la yegua blanca. El reptil morado trago saliva profundamente, sabiendo que muy posiblemente su vida dependiera de Flurry.

-Yo conseguiré a alguien que lo pueda trasladar. Anunció el grifo de pelaje negro, habiendo salido de su ensimismamiento. Como ninguno de los se opuso a su iniciativa, Gladius miro una vez más a la daga de obsidiana. Su ceño se frunció. Chisto con la lengua y se dio media vuelta, apresurándose en llegar con sus escoltas que siguieran vivos. Para su grata sorpresa los tres soldados grifos, el policía dorado y el guardia real no estaban muertos, solo tenían heridas menores y uno estaba arrodillado con una pata, probablemente por alguna cortada.

La alicornio cerró los ojos, su cuerpo tembloroso. Necesitaba concentrarse.

Imágenes de aquellos grifos intentando traspasar su barrera para ocasionarle daño llegaron a ella.

Respiro profundo, buscando alejar aquellos recuerdos espeluznantes.

Su mente la traiciono, rememorando cuando aquellos ponys con máscaras plateadas intentaron asesinarla hace algunos años en su antigua casa.

Recuerda el terror que sintió cuando esos policías dorados intentaron llevarse a su mamá y a ella misma.

Sintió como alguien tocaba su mejilla derecha, dándole un calor reconfortante. Abrió sus parpados y noto el rostro sonriente de Spike.

-R-Relajate Flurry. Esas simples palabras fueron suficiente motivante para que la alicornio blanca asintiera y se concentrara. El dragón observo como la yegua adolescente volvía a cerrar los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Su rostro no se contorsiono en una mueca angustiada. Eso era buena señal.

El cuerno de Flurry se encendió, indicando que había comenzado a reunir magia. Poco tiempo después su herida sintió una especie de comezón en el abdomen bajo. Desvió su mirada hacia abajo y noto como había un pequeño resplandor en el área de su herida. Para su grata sorpresa la herida comenzó a cerrarse de a poco. Una sonrisa satisfecha se compuso en su rostro.

Flurry abrió los ojos con nerviosismo, no sabiendo si su hechizo había dado resultado. Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando Spike se lanzó a abrazarla. Rígida como una roca, con su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos cristalinos.

-Es bueno saber que todavía me quieres. Susurro en su oído el reptil morado, la alicornio blanca sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón retumbar contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Spike, mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos.

-Eres un estúpido. Puntualizó Flurry con un tono de voz bajo, el dragón sonrió con tranquilidad, sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

Gladius veía la escena con una sonrisa serena, sabiendo que ya todo estaba asegurado. Su mirada se desvió hacia la daga de obsidiana en el suelo.

Sin duda todo lo que había pasado no fue producto de la casualidad. Esa daga le hacía pensar que eso era premeditado y que esos bandidos iban precisamente a por ellos.

Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

* * *

-¡Ya le he dicho que el tributo no está listo! Afirmó un pony anciano en un tono de voz nervioso. El policía dorado que estaba al frente suyo frunció su ceño.

-Tiene que estarlo Señor Break. El anciano trago saliva, comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿No puede darnos unos días para reunir todo? Inquirió, intentando conseguir el muy necesitado lapso de tiempo. El policía dorado soltó un suspiro desganado.

-Entienda Señor Break, no es mi decisión ni la de mis colegas, la orden viene de más arriba y no podemos desobedecerla. El unicornio anciano miro atrás de él, al menos veinte equinos con capuchas negras escoltaban varias carrozas con suministros, empujadas por ponys proles.

-¡S-Si le damos lo poco que tenemos nos quedaremos sin alimentos y sin fondos! Aseguró con desesperanza el pony mayor. Atrás suyo estaban varios miembros de su gabinete y otros civiles, todos con el mismo rostro preocupado. El policía dorado contemplo por unos segundos al anciano.

-Muy bien, lamento que tenga que ser por las malas- Al instante los guardias que custodiaban las carrozan alzaron sus rifles de cerrojo y apuntaron hacia los civiles. Algunos de estos soltaron un grito de sorpresa y miedo, otros alzaron sus cascos hacia arriba y otros simplemente se quedaron rígidos como una estatua- Pero no me deja otra opción. Sentenció el pony con abrigo negro.

Toda esa situación era observada por dos ponys en la arboleada.

-¿Qué hacemos mi capitán? Cuestionó un pegaso con el uniforme de la antigua guardia real. Bronze Water frunció su ceño, mas no desvió su semblante para hablarle, sino que siguió mirando fijamente el cielo.

-Esperaremos que ella de la señal para atacar. Debemos ser bastante precisos. El pony de cuero gris, crin azul clara, casi nieve y de ojos marrones miro su arma, un rifle de cerrojo Oldsom 1915. Sus armas estaban desactualizadas con respecto a las del Partido, mas no eran obsoletas y su selección particular de rifles era bastante fiable. Un pequeño temblor apareció en su pata trasera.

-Winter. Calmate. Ordenó Bronze Water con firmeza. Winter hizo lo propio, dándole un pequeño golpe a su pierna trasera derecha. Desvió su atención nuevamente hacia el pueblo.

Una bandera de la Equestria Antigua se asomó por la nube. El unicornio naranja abrió los ojos y cuando comprobó que eso era efectivamente lo que esperaba salió de su escondite en silencio, siendo seguido por el pegaso de cerca.

Rainbow Dash vio desde la nube como seis ponys rodeaban sigilosamente el pueblo desde distintos ángulos. Tomo con tranquilidad la espada de su lomo y frunció el ceño, preparándose para atacar. Solo tenía que levantar otra vez su casco derecho superior y todos sus soldados atacarían aquella caravana de carrozas.

Y así lo hizo, levanto la bandera con su casco y todos sus soldados se lanzaron al combate.

¡EMBOSCADA! Grito uno de los policías dorados, antes de recibir un disparo en el cuello. El jefe de los policías dorados se vio sorprendido ante aquella aparición de los rebeldes equestrianos. Desvió su atención hacia el alcalde del pueblo y este se veía tan deslumbrado como él.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ACABENLOS A TODOS! Comandó el Bata Negra. Rápidamente saco su revolver de tiro único y apunto hacia uno de los soldados. Rainbow Dash cayó del cielo a toda velocidad y embistió al oficial con fuerza, cayendo ambos al suelo y rodando por este.

Rainbow Dash se levantó apresuradamente, tomo su espada y apretó sus dientes. El policía dorado vio a la pegaso azul, vestida con una armadura plateada de Equestria y un casco de general, parecido al que tenía Bronze Water, solo que el suyo las celdas eran de color azul.

La yegua oji-violeta evadió la carga de bayoneta de uno de los batas negras. Apretó sus dientes, extendió sus alas, voló hacia aquel pony y con su espada le rebano el cuello. El bata negra se tomó el cuello con sus dos cascos, cayendo al suelo y comenzando a ahogarse con su propia sangre.

La pegaso detallo como un bata negra apuntaba hacia ella. Extendió nuevamente sus alas y realizo un zigzag, confundiendo al policía dorado. Este meneo la cabeza y acciono el gatillo de su rifle Supernova 1918. La bala salió eyectada y cayó en la tierra, levantando un poco de esta. Al ver que la pegaso azul estaba demasiado cerca, el bata negra opto por usar su bayoneta.

Rainbow bloqueo el ataque de la bayoneta con su espada. Empujo al pony hacia atrás.

-¡AHHHHH! Grito alguien detrás de ella, la yegua peli-arcoíris abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Desvió su rostro hacia esa dirección y descubrió a un bata negra acercándose peligrosamente a su posición con una espada en alto.

Bloqueo el ataque del sujeto y con rapidez se volvió a dar vuelta, lanzando un ataque con su espada hacia el bata negra con el rifle. Este recargo su arma y apunto a la pegaso. Esta se percató de lo que iba a pasar, por lo que extendió sus alas y despego del suelo, alejándose del peligro. El policía dorado disparo, dándole de lleno en la armadura a la altura del pecho. Rainbow sintió su corazón acelerarse. Ese tiro la pudo haber matado.

Apretó sus dientes con furia y se lanzó en picada hacia el bata negra con rifle, antes de que este pudiera recargar. El otro policía dorado solo vio cómo su compañero caía abatido por la espada de aquella yegua.

-¡M-Maldita! Insultó, lanzándose al combate nuevamente. La pegaso bloqueo el ataque con su espada. Lanzó un contraataque hacia un lado, a lo que el policía dorado coloco su arma en esa posición, sintiendo su herramienta temblar ante el choque de acero.

Sin embargo antes de que alguno pudiera hacer o decir algo varios civiles recluyeron al policía dorado al suelo, descolocando a Rainbow Dash, quien se quedó plasmada.

-¡S-Señorita! Llamo alguien a su espalda. La pegaso azul se dio media vuelta y visualizo como los civiles reducían a los batas negras restantes. También noto al pony anciano que se acercaba a ella.

-…

-¡Señorita! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos! Exclamó el alcalde del pueblo con seguridad. La pony asintió.

-Fue mi placer Señor…

-Break Tears. A su servicio Señorita…

-Dash. Rainbow Dash. Comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. Se presentó la yegua peli-arcoíris, asombrando al pony anciano.

-¿¡N-No son una vieja leyenda!? Cuestionó el anciano, la pegaso azul rió por lo bajo.

-Si le soy honesta, estoy segura de que somos un 20% más cool que una vieja leyenda. El pony anciano se hecho a reír con Rainbow.

-¡Alcalde! ¡Varias yeguas se han escapado de los policías dorados! Anunció una pony, corriendo hasta la posición donde estaban ambos, visiblemente sudada y cansada. Tanto el corcel viejo como la yegua oji-violeta se vieron deslumbrados.

-¿¡Por dónde!? La pony vio al Elemento de la Lealtad, luego miro a Break Tears, quien asintió con seguridad.

-Por el sureste del pueblo. ¡Han entrado al Bosque Everfree! Tanto Rainbow Dash como el equino anciano se vieron alarmados ante aquella noticia.

-"¡Demonios! ¡No teníamos a ningún pony ahí para custodiar esa área!" Pensó con malestar y molestia la pegaso azul. Sin razonarlo por mucho tiempo extendió sus alas y salió volando hacia la dirección indicada por la yegua, dejando atónitos a esta y a Break Tears.

En unos segundos ingreso en la arboleda de aquel Bosque. Siguió en línea recta, intentando de esa manera escuchar u oler algo no propio de aquel ecosistema. También debía tener cuidado, pues en ese lugar habían animales que estaban por encima de ella en la cadena alimenticia. Mantícoras, quimeras, hidras, plantas carnívoras, Timberwolfs. Miraba a su alrededor para ver si había algo o alguien observándola.

* * *

Zaphire se encontraba encima de la rama de un árbol grande. Tenía una sonrisa risueña en la comisura de sus labios al mismo tiempo que los ojos cerrados, tarareando una canción que conocía desde hace tiempo.

-"¿Dónde vas querida Rainbow? Te veo moviéndote mucho"

Gracias al hechizo rastreador que le había colocado el día que se conocieron, la unicornio tenía la capacidad de saber dónde estaba la pegaso azul todo el tiempo. Conllevaba sus limitaciones por supuesto, solo podía hacer el hechizo un pony a la vez y como máximo a uno. También tenía que concentrarse y mantenerse quieta durante el tiempo que visualizara a su objetivo y no podía ver, oír o sentir lo que Rainbow si veía, escuchaba y sentía.

Ensancho al ver que la pegaso azul se detuvo en un sitio. Con tranquilidad encendió su cuerno, reunió la magia suficiente y se tele transporto cerca de la posición de la pegaso.

Al abrir los ojos visualizo un claro. Descubrió con cierto deslumbre a al menos una decena de cadáveres. Algunos sin piernas, otros sin cabeza, otros cortados a la mitad. Allí noto a Rainbow, agachada junto a uno de los cuerpos. Con velocidad se movió hasta un lugar donde le permitiera ver mejor lo que hacia la pegaso azul.

Al parecer esta estaba tomándole el pulso a una pony terrestre de cuero marrón claro y crin café oscuro.

La yegua peli-arcoíris mostró un semblante anonadado. Zaphire aposto que seguramente aquella equina marrón claro estaba viva. Rainbow no perdió ni un segundo más, tomo a la pony con sus dos cascos y la subió en su montura, amarrando sus cascos a su propio cuerpo. La unicornio blanca se vio intrigada. ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese claro? ¿Por qué esos ponys estaban allí, en un lugar como ese? ¿Quién o que los había asesinado de forma tan fría?

Zaphire miro fijamente con sus ojos verdes a la pegaso, esperando su próximo movimiento.

Rainbow Dash extendió sus alas y parecía que iba a despegar.

Su sorpresa fue absoluta cuando la yegua peli-arcoíris en vez de salir disparada al cielo desvió su rostro hacia su dirección y la miro fijamente con sus orbes violetas. Una mirada totalmente fría y carente de empatía que rasgaba su alma y penetraba sus defensas vulnerables.

Zaphire sintió un revoltijo en su estómago cuando vio que había sido descubierta.

-"… Ella estará alerta de todos y de todo a su alrededor. Si lo que nos dijiste es cierto ella estará esperando por ti."

La advertencia de Wildride ahora la golpeaba con fuerza en su arrogancia y orgullo. Se había excedido en su confianza y había sido notada por su objetivo. Con su corazón acelerado, fingió naturalidad y alzo un casco, mientras sonreía, intentando esconder el nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

Rainbow la miro unos segundos más antes de mirar hacia arriba nuevamente y salir eyectada hacia el cielo, dejando a Zaphire sola en aquel lugar. Si el elemento de la lealtad no se hubiera tenido que llevar a aquella pony inconsciente estaba segura de que hubiera tenido que pelear contra ella.

De a partir de ahora, no subestimaría más a Rainbow Dash. Desde ese momento cuidaría más sus pasos. Debía evitar que sus encuentros con la pegaso fueran previstos por esta.

* * *

¡COLEGAS! it's ya boy, Silicio! Y hoy en el menú tenemos el sexto episodio de esta historia. Un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado pero si eres un paranoico excesivo como yo sabrás que siempre busco hasta el mínimo detalle y reviso el escrito al menos tres veces (Y aun así se me escapan errores xD). Ya saben como es: Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, anotación u observación la puedes dejar en un **REVIEW**. Si te gustó la historia puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	8. Reflexiones y Adquisiciones

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

Trixie mantenía un rostro inexpresivo que lograba esconder muy bien toda la furia que en ese momento la intentaba consumir lentamente. Al frente de ella se hallaba Spike reposando, cubierto con vendas en su abdomen y entregado completamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Al lado derecho de este y también durmiendo se hallaba Flurry Heart. La unicornio azul apretó sus dientes con creciente fuerza, buscando apaciguar su ira latente.

¿Cómo fue posible que unas escorias de la calle atentaran contra la vida de su hija y de su amante? Fueron sorprendidos, acorralados y casi asesinados. Sentía impotencia, molestia y rabia cada vez que pensaba en ello. Los dos seres más importantes en su vida casi perdían la vida en un sucio callejón de aquella mugrosa ciudad y ella ni se había enterado de lo sucedido hasta una media hora después, cuando el único policía dorado sobreviviente que Holy Sword había enviado volvió para informar la acontecido. No habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Si hubiera estado allí esos grifos bastardos no hubieran siquiera respirado antes de que su poderosa magia los hubiera aplastado como las moscas insignificantes que eran.

-"_… Y aun así ellos tenían una coordinación especial y equipamiento decente" _Le había comentado Gladius cuando llego al hospital para visualizar el bienestar de su familia.

Muchas cosas tampoco cuadraban en aquel rompecabezas. Eso no parecía un asalto cualquiera. Muy organizados, muy eficaces y lograron tomar por sorpresa a sus propios guardias y a los soldados grifos. Alguien inteligente diría que fue planeado y que aquellos vándalos habían puesto su mirada en el llamativo dragón morado con espinas verdes desde que arribo en Kalininstone.

Alguien perspicaz se daría cuenta de que no eran el objetivo de un robo o secuestro y que los delincuentes tenían bastantes fondos para el atentado, pues eran pocos y contados los minerales que podían traspasar la escama de un dragón. Gladius le había comentado que fue en efecto una daga de obsidiana la que causo semejante herida a Spike. Sin duda alguien poderoso tramó ese plan, consiguió a unos grifos lo suficientemente estúpidos y tenaces para atacar a un dragón y a una alicornio y los armo con equipamiento especial.

La pregunta sería quien.

Sabía que no era particularmente amiga del Emperador ni de su Consejo Real... De hecho no confiaba en nadie en aquella ciudad salvo el grifo de pelaje negro y sus propios guardias. Estaba en territorio enemigo. Con un número de guardias reducido y contando únicamente con la fuerza de Spike, la magia de Flurry, las habilidades de pelea de Holy Sword y su propia capacidad.

Eso la llevo a su siguiente punto. Su misión. La razón por la cual estaba en aquel sitio en primera instancia.

-"Ya hable con Maximus y aclare la situación con él. Si Starlight quiere puede venir y tomar una taza de té con él" Su semblante se arrugo en una mueca de inconformidad y enfado, cerro sus ojos y rememoro su conversación con el Emperador del Imperio Grifo.

"_Al ver que Spike desaparecía, el rostro de Trixie borro su sonrisa nerviosa y se mostró con una actitud más amena. _

_-Muy sutil de su parte, mi Emperador. Exclamó con un tono sarcástico la unicornio azul, ensanchando una sonrisa burlona. Maximus bufo con desdén. _

_-Mi vieja mente se convenció a si misma de que esta conversación la tendría directamente con la Gran Hermana y no con una de sus lacayas. Soltó mordaz el grifo de cuello plateado. La maga entrecerró sus ojos. _

_-Prefiero el término "socia" si le soy sincera. Estoy segura de que mi amiga la Gran Hermana vela por mis intereses tanto como yo velo por los suyos. El grifo de pelaje blanco gruño para luego quedarse en silencio por unos segundos, presenciando mas no contemplando el combate sangriento que se celebraba en su nombre. _

_-… Ahora que estas siendo honesta, quiero que me digas el verdadero estado de salud de nuestra amiga en común. Exigió Maximus con un tono carente de emociones. Trixie soltó un suspiro exasperado. _

_-No le mentí respecto a eso, mi Emperador, realmente el estado de salud de __**ella**__ es bastante delicado. Ninguno de los dos se miraba en aquella conversación, prefiriendo mirar directamente a los combates entre gladiadores para evitar contacto visual entre ellos. El grifo gruño levemente en respuesta antes de que ambos entraran en un momento de tensa calma. _

_-¿Entonces si me ha mentido, Lady Lulamoon? La unicornio azul sonrió con confianza. _

_-Le estaría mintiendo si le afirmara que no le he mentido. Confesó la oji-violeta. El grifo soltó un bufido molesto en respuesta. _

_-Y usted ha de entender que yo no soy un títere como el Consejero Zaire, Lady Lulamoon. No juegue conmigo. La voz severa y altiva que uso el grifo hizo que Trixie sintiera un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago. Más mantuvo la calma y sonrió con tranquilidad. _

_-Por supuesto que no, mi Emperador. Mi misión aquí es asegurarle a usted que nuestra alianza de iguales es segura y que el pequeño desliz sufrido en el periódico de Nueva Equestria solo fue eso, un pequeño desliz. Sentenció la yegua con absoluta firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras, más el Emperador se mostró inflexible en su postura. _

_-Ese "pequeño desliz" es la razón por la cual estamos aquí, Lady Lulamoon. Gracias a ese "pequeño desliz" de ustedes los ponys, los lobos en Laikya están más fastidiosos que nunca. Es por ello que esta alianza siquiera existe y ahora estamos atacando a los lobos y a las cebras. Trixie compuso una sonrisa jocosa. _

_-¿Pensé que Nueva Equestria siempre había estado en guerra con Zebrazia y aliada con el Imperio Grifo?_

_-Su propaganda contradictoria es problema de ustedes los ponys, Lady Lulamoon. Mis súbditos obedecen a lo que yo digo y acatan mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Aseguró solemnidad el grifo. Los dos seres se miraron con intensidad, sintiendo una leve tensión entre ellos. _

_-¿Es eso así?- Debatió con un tono malicioso la equina, el grifo de cuello plateado frunció su ceño y oscureció su semblante- Mis oídos han captado brisas desde el otro lado del Océano Celestial, mi Emperador. ¿Debo recordarle quien es usted? ¿Debo recordarle de que continente guerrero proviene? ¿Debo recordarle que fue la Gran Hermana quien le dio el apoyo que necesitaba para iniciar y obtener la victoria en la Gran Guerra de Saiberium? ¿Debo recordarle que fue la Gran Hermana quien lo elevo a su trono y fue __**ella **__quien le permitió reunir el ejército terrestre más numeroso de nuestro planeta? Ante aquella confrontación contundente el grifo de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos se quedó en el absoluto de los silencios, reflexionando aquellas palabras. _

_-…_

_-Esto es lo que pasara, Emperador Maximus de Sunshine. Zebrazia, Nueva Equestria y el Imperio Grifo seguirán en sus pequeños juegos de alianzas y traiciones para mantener el Statu Quo entre nosotros, al mismo tiempo que intentaremos aplastar lo que queda de los dispersos grupos rebeldes tales como el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, el Ejército Libre Lobuno y el Frente Unido Muscowita. Deje a la Gran Hermana y al Triumviratu encargarse de los problemas en Larenfast y ustedes se ocupan de los problemas en Saiberium, mientras trabajamos conjuntamente para acabar con los problemas en Pengae. Un grito desaforado se escuchó en aquel estadio, llamando la atención de ambos, quienes desviaron su atención hacia el campo de batalla para visualizar que ya solo restaban cinco gladiadores. El grifo regente del Imperio Grifo solo exhalo profundamente, reflexivo de aquella oferta. _

_-¿Qué hay de Zebrazia y del Consejero Zaire? _

_-… Nuestras amigas las cebras no son un problema. Se lo prometo. Afirmó con seguridad la unicornio azul. El grifo de cuello plateado se vio pensativo ante aquellas palabras. Trixie por su parte esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del Emperador. _

_-… Muy bien, Lady Lulamoon- Cedió finalmente Maximus, la yegua sonrió con satisfacción- No obstante, espero una visita de la Gran Hermana para discutir esto frente a frente. La equina oji-violeta asintió ligeramente. _

_-Por supuesto mi Emperador."_

Al menos aquel ser desagradable había accedido a sus términos. Sin embargo, al recordar aquella conversación, le vino a la cabeza una posible idea que diera sentido al ataque contra Spike y Flurry en la tarde.

-"Quizá al Emperador no le gusto la forma en la que le hable y coordino ese ataque para darme una lección…" Tendría sentido, Maximus de Sunshine era sin duda un grifo orgulloso y oportunista, el hecho de que Trixie se halla impuesto sobre el seguramente no le agrado en nada. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro sonoro, relajando su cuerpo e intentando analizar aquella nueva hipótesis.

-"Debo tener bastante cautela en mis próximos movimientos, no es que tenga que preocuparme mientras tenga el Amuleto del Alicornio pero aun así…"

Desvió su semblante hacia la puerta y noto como esta estaba entreabierta. Frunció su ceño con molestia. Con rapidez se levantó de la silla y se aproximó cautelosa hacia el pórtico de madera. Podía haber algo detrás de la puerta, acechando en las sombras, con la misión de terminar el trabajo con Spike. En cualquier caso, ella estaba preparada para enfrentarse a todo y a todos con tal de proteger a su familia.

Al estar frente a frente de la entrada hacia al pasillo, extendió su casco superior izquierdo y empujo la puerta levemente, meciéndose esta hacia atrás y entrando una pequeña corriente de aire fría que hizo que la unicornio azul sintiera un escalofrió bajar por su lomo.

Podía notar la luz blanca del bombillo en el pasillo. Inconscientemente trago saliva, tomando el valor suficiente para adentrarse en el corredor.

Como sospechaba, sus guardias habían desaparecido completamente y solo había un silencio anormal en aquel corredor.

Miro hacia un lado del pasillo y noto una de las puertas del final entreabiertas. Ningún alma por aquella zona, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de investigar allí. Miro hacia el otro lado y solo vio un largo corredor repleto de puertas y lámparas en el techo.

Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Tanto pensar sobre el incidente que tuvieron Spike y Flurry la había dejado un poco paranoica debía admitir. Por ahora solo debía descansar.

Al abrir los ojos, detallo como una la luz más lejana de al final del pasillo estaba apagada. Su estómago se revolvió y su garganta se secó. Había algo allí, en esa oscuridad, que la miraba de vuelta. Lo podía sentir. Se quedó rígida en su lugar, sin querer apartar su mirada de aquel vacío oscuro. De pronto las luces del pasillo comenzaron a titilar y los oídos de Trixie comenzaron a captar susurros distantes. A su espalda. Apretó los dientes con molestia, cansada de aquella situación tan bizarra y espeluznante. Su cuerno se encendió en magia. No obstante había algo que estaba mal. Algo que no sentía bien en su ser. Llevo su casco hacia su pecho y se percató el porqué de su malestar. Su Amuleto del Alicornio había desaparecido… Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su rostro se puso pálido.

-"Mierda" Fue su único pensamiento. Estaba sola, estaba separada de lo único que aseguraba su bienestar y el de su familia. La inseguridad comenzó a crecer rápidamente dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que estaba servía para darle combustible a las llamas del miedo, del temor y del pánico.

Las luces dejaron de titilar y las voces dejaron de escucharse, llamando su atención. Al tornar nuevamente su mirada hacia el corredor se encontró mirando directamente con unos ojos azules, los cuales pertenecían a una pony rosada y tenían la perturbante característica de ser totalmente inexpresivos y desoladores, fríos como el hielo.

Era otra vez ella, la misma que había visto en la calle antes de haber tenido su reunión con Zaphire, Wildride y Holy Sword. La misma que la venia persiguiendo desde hace años y era el recordatorio de todos sus pecados y errores. Esos ojos azules que la miraban sin sentimiento alguno.

Aquella pony rosada comenzó a moverse hacia su dirección, lenta y seguramente, sin impaciencia ni prisa. La voces nuevamente se comenzaron a escuchar en su espalda, esta vez de forma más clara, casi como si alguien le estuviera murmurando directamente en el oído. Trixie sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente. Sin embargo eso dio pie a que lograra salir de su congelamiento y recuperar la suficiente entereza para dar unos pasos hacia un lado y adentrarse en la habitación donde Spike y Flurry reposaban.

Cerró la puerta y se alejó rápidamente de esta, caminando de espalda y no dejando de ver al pórtico de madera para evitar el ingreso de aquella pony de ojos azules.

Sintió como sus piernas traseras y sus flancos chocaban contra algo duro. Imaginó que sería la cama de Spike. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un rostro blanco, con vacíos negros chorreantes de un líquido espeso gris por ojos y una boca que se podía asemejar a esa descripción.

Quiso gritar, quiso lanzar un golpe a aquella abominación, quiso conjurar algún hechizo, quiso simplemente hacer algo. Mas lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos ante aquella imagen tan horrorosa.

Los abrió de sobremanera y se incorporó rápidamente de la silla donde se había sentado. Lo primero que vio fue a Spike durmiendo tranquilamente y a Flurry a su lado, también descansando. Sintió su respiración agitada, el sudor recorriendo su rostro y su corazón desenfrenado.

-"S-Solo una pesadilla… nada a lo que no estas acostumbrada" Razonó, respirando hondamente y exhalando de la misma manera, en un esfuerzo para calmar su ritmo cardíaco. Nada podía hacer ella para evitar ese tipo de sueños, pero al menos recibía el confort en la idea de que esos sueños no podían hacer nada para herirla físicamente. Observo el resto de la habitación, todo en el mismo lugar donde lo recordaba. Se llevó su casco a su pecho y sintió algo de alivio al ver que el Amuleto del Alicornio seguía en su sitio.

-"N-Necesito relajarme" Y no mentía o exageraba. Aquel sueño la había dejado un poco mal y no era por menos. Miro hacia Spike y hacia su brazo libre. Apretó ligeramente su labio inferior y se sonroso un poco. ¿Realmente perdería el orgullo para conseguir la tranquilidad en la protección del brazo de su amante dragón?

No tuvo que pensar mucho en la respuesta cuando se consiguió a si misma caminando hasta el otro borde de la cama. Con agilidad se acostó en la cama y coloco su cuerpo con extremo cuidado en el espacio comprendido entre el brazo del reptil y su costado izquierdo. Cuando se sintió lista dejo caer suavemente su cabeza a la altura del hombro de Spike. No era tan cómodo como su antebrazo o su brazo, pero era algo. Sentía la respiración pausada y el corazón tranquilo del dragón morado. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa serena. Allí estaba bien. Allí, junto a su familia, ella no podría alcanzarla nunca. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, se durmió profundamente.

* * *

La noche hacia ver al Bosque Everfree tan hermoso y también lo hacía más salvaje, era una belleza peligrosamente cautivadora.

Así pensaba Sweetie Belle, quien veía el resplandor de la Luna reflejarse en los árboles y en el pasto más allá de su ventana. Suspiro con serenidad, tornando su atención hacia el libro que tenía al frente. Aquel tomo de conjuros y hechizos era cortesía de la vieja biblioteca en el Castillo de las Hermanas Reales. Sin duda le parecía increíble y hasta triste que aquella fuente de conocimientos tan inmensa haya sido abandonada a la soledad absoluta, atrapada dentro de unos estantes llenos de polvo y telarañas.

-"Claro, hasta que yo te conseguí" Pensó la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa. Tomo aquel libro con sus cascos y siguió leyendo su escrito con tranquilidad.

PUM

-¡Oh Sweetie! Llamó una pony a su lado, la hechicera dio un respingo en su asiento por la repentina interrupción. Frunció su ceño y se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, observando que ahora está estaba abierta en su totalidad y allí parada estaba la fusión entre Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Ambas se quedaron mirando, la pegaso con una sonrisa animada y la unicornio con un semblante serio.

-…

-…

-…

-¿Tienes "eso"? Inquirió la fusión. Sweetie Belle de inmediato se percató de quien tenía el control de aquel cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de alguien sin pedir permiso? Cuestionó la hechicera en un tono exasperado. Scootaloo ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Sí, pero igual lo hago- Exclamó con seguridad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a su amiga. La unicornio blanca solo meneo levemente su cabeza- Como sea, ¿tienes el hechizo que Apple Bloom te pidió? Sweetie relajo su semblante y mostró una sonrisa risueña al notar la impaciencia en el tono de voz de su amiga.

-Por supuesto- Scootaloo sonrió en grande con aquella respuesta- Pero debes pedirlo amablemente, un "por favor oh hermosa Sweetie" bastara. Su sonrisa murió en el acto, siendo reemplazada por una mueca sorprendida.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡No! Exclamó con molestia la pegaso. La unicornio entonces coloco un rostro inexpresivo.

-Lastima entonces, estoy segura que los otros hechiceros del Bosque Everfree estarán encantados de ayudarte. Scootaloo abrió los ojos ligeramente y dilato sus pupilas, sabiendo que solo Sweetie Belle podía ayudarlas.

-"_Debéis hacer lo que ella pide, Scootaloo. De lo contrario no tendremos lo necesario para infiltrarnos entre nuestro principal adversario" _Le reclamó Apple Bloom, la fusión solo frunció su ceño y se sonroso levemente.

-"¡Eso sería humillante!" Debatió la pegaso con firmeza. Torno su atención a la unicornio blanca y esta la miraba con serenidad, esperando una respuesta.

-Eres bastante malvada cuando te lo propones. Sweetie compuso una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Segura de sí misma.

-Así es querida, ahora…

Scootaloo se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojizo, indicando la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento.

-"¿Segura que no hay otra opción?" Pregunto la fusión a su otra mitad, intentando buscar otra salida menos penosa.

-"_Es un sacrificio que debéis hacer por el bien de nuestra misión_" Respondió Apple Bloom. La pegaso trago saliva secamente y frunció su ceño.

-Por favor hermosa Sweetie. Repitió de forma rápida Scootaloo. La unicornio no se vio satisfecha.

-Inténtalo nuevamente cariño. No se te olvide el "oh". La remarcación de la hechicera hizo que la pegaso apretara los dientes, se sonrojara aún más y desviara su semblante.

-… Por favor oh hermosa Sweetie. La susodicha ensancho un gesto complacido.

-Ah, maravilloso. Exclamó la yegua. Scootaloo frunció aún más su ceño.

-¿Ahora si me vas a ayudar o harás que pierda más mi dignidad? Cuestiono altiva la pegaso. La unicornio de pelo lila claro compuso una sonrisa maliciosa. Scootaloo trago saliva secamente.

-"_Felicidades, os habéis jodido sola" _

Diamond Tiara caminaba por el pasillo de aquella vivienda. La comida había sido terminada y solo faltaba que las tres integrantes de esa casa se sentaran en la mesa para comer. Al acercarse a su objetivo comenzó a escuchar las voces de Sweetie Belle y la fusión.

-¡N-No voy a hacer eso! Rechazó con fiereza la que creía era la pegaso. La pony terrestre rosada pastel alzo una ceja.

-Si no lo haces allí está la puerta para que consigas a otra pony que te ayude con tu hechizo, querida. Diamond Tiara se vio aún más confundida con aquellas palabras. Como ninguna de las otras dijo algo mas decidió entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué esta ocurriend-…?

Se quedó callada al ver como la fusión estaba arrodillada en sus dos rodillas traseras, con un rostro sonrojado, mientras Sweetie Belle tenía una sonrisa arrogante. Ambas se dieron media vuelta para ver a la pony rosada pastel que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación, quedando así un silencio incómodo.

-… M-Mis disculpas, debí haber tocado la puerta, solo venía a i-informarles que la comida ya está lista. Informó rápidamente la pony terrestre antes de salir por la puerta nuevamente. La hechicera miro con vergüenza a la pegaso, viéndose está hundida en el absoluto abochorno.

-Ups. Soplo la yegua blanca con una sonrisa apenada. La pegaso frunció el ceño.

-Espero que el haber perdido totalmente mi orgullo frente a la odiosa esa sea suficiente para ti, Sweetie. La unicornio blanca trago saliva profundamente, sintiéndose mal por aquellas palabras.

-No fue mi intención querida… Ahora ven, comencemos el proceso de transmutación de Cutie Mark. Indicó la hechicera, llevando su atención al libro. Scootaloo suspiro, sabiendo que al final valdría la pena aquello.

* * *

Despertó nuevamente, viendo el techo de concreto. Frunció su ceño. Se levantó lentamente, quedando finalmente sentada en la cama. Estiro sus extremidades y dio un bostezo, probando su saliva.

-¡Buenos días Capitán Applejack!

La susodicha dio un respingo por el susto y casi se cae al suelo. Con su corazón algo acelerado, desvió su atención hacia la pony violeta, quien tenía una sonrisa alegre. Suspiro profundamente y mostró un semblante arisco.

-Hola…

-¡Cadete Sugar Rush! ¡A su servicio! Dijo la pegaso con extrema efusividad. La pony terrestre naranja asintió ligeramente.

-… Sugar Rush. ¿Sabes que-?

¡Levántese Capitán! ¡Le tengo que presentar al resto de mi equipo! Interrumpió Sugar emocionada.

-Sugar, ya deja a la pobre Capitán respirar. Comandó una voz masculina que atrajo la atención de ambas. La pony violeta abrió los ojos como platos y se sonroso levemente. Applejack por su parte sintió cierto alivio de que aquel equino desconocido la haya rescatado de aquella personalidad tan atosigante.

-¡P-Pero quiero presentarles a la Capitán! Aprovechando que la pegaso estaba distraída mirando hacia la cortina, la yegua rubia coloco sus cascos en el suelo y se incorporó de la cama. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación para ver a los demás ponys que había en aquel lugar.

-Oh, buenos días Capitán. Saludó con afabilidad el pony color verde limón. Sus orbes verdes oscuros miraron directamente a Applejack, quien relajo un poco su semblante.

-Buenos días a-

-¡Oh! ¡Yo los presento! ¡Capitán Applejack, ellos son el Cadete Sky Domain y el Teniente Starshine! ¡Chicos, ella es la Capitán Applejack! Sugar Rush tomo el casco izquierdo superior de la pony terrestre, mas esta lo aparto con algo de brusquedad, sorprendiendo a la pony violeta, quien agacho sus orejas en señal de arrepentimiento.

La rubia se fijó en sus compañeros de habitación. Aquel que llamaban Sky la seguía mirando con rabia, como si fuera la culpable de todos sus problemas. Starshine, el pony sentado en la cama más cercana a la suya, compuso una sonrisa amable al notar que los orbes esmeraldas de la vaquera cayeron en él.

-Un gusto conocerlos- Applejack desvió su semblante a la pony violeta a su lado, quien se veía cabizbaja-… A los tres. Sugar Rush sonrió en grande.

-¡El gusto es nuestro! Respondió la pegaso con energía. La equina naranja miro de reojo a Sky Domain, quien todavía tenía un semblante para nada amigable.

-No de todos al parecer… Resaltó, no pudiendo evitar ser honesta. La yegua violeta se percató a lo que se refería y sonrió apenada.

-Oh, Sky Domain es un poco tímido… No le agradan mucho ponys que no conoce…

-Yo diría más bien que no le agrada nadie en particular. Pareciera que me quiere más muerta que rata en trampa. Puntualizó Applejack con un tono grave. El pegaso apretó los dientes y dio un gruñido leve. Sugar Rush sonrió nerviosa.

-Perdone su comportamiento agresivo, Capitán. Paso por una situación… difícil de potro y de adulto. La vida no ha sido suave con él. Intercedió Starshine, atrayendo la atención de las dos yeguas. Aquellas palabras activaron la intriga de la pony terrestre. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? No es que realmente le importara mucho, pero si iba a estar tres días en aquel lugar lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar llevarse bien con sus compañeros de habitación.

-Ya veo… ¿Serian tan amables de contarme sus historias? Cuestionó la rubia con una voz serena. Sugar Rush dilato sus pupilas al máximo.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! Pidió la pony, alzando su casco hacia arriba. Applejack miro nuevamente a Starshine, quien le asintió ligeramente. La pony terrestre imito el gesto del pony verde limón. Sugar Rush dio un chirrido de emoción.

-¡Bien! ¡Todo comenzó hace unos años-!

-¡Sugar! Cortó el pegaso con una crin gris. La pony oji-cian oscuro lo miro confundida. El oji-verde le hizo un gesto para que respirara hondo y se calmara, a lo que esta entendió, poniéndolo en práctica.

-… Todo comenzó hace unos años cuando yo salí del Ministerio de la Amistad con la orden de unirme al Ejército de Nueva Equestria y luchar en este continente. Cuando arribe me colocaron en el escuadrón de Cake Hill. ¡Estaba tan emocionada por enmendar mi error con la Gran Hermana y luchar por ella! Allí conocí a Starshine y a Sky Domain. Pronto nos hicimos los mejores amigos junto al resto del escuadrón, unos diez ponys. El Capitán Cake era extremadamente bueno en el aire. ¡Era un as! Pero murió al intentar volar contra un avión grifo cerca de Lanzing. Starshine se volvió el nuevo líder. Estuvimos bien durante un tiempo, hasta que un día nosotros patrullábamos la ciudad de Brandenburgo en Tierra de Nadie cuando nos atacaron las cebras. Allí fue donde Sky perdió un ojo y la capacidad de hablar por una granada y Starshine perdió una pierna. Todos los demás que estaban con nosotros murieron.

Aquel corto relato resumen de la vida de esos tres ponys dentro de la Guerra Eterna hicieron que a Applejack se le volcara el corazón. Desvió su semblante y miro detalladamente al corcel verde limón, quien mantenía una sonrisa serena. Efectivamente, al fijarse bien noto que su pierna izquierda superior no estaba y en su lugar solo había un muñón vendado. Trago saliva secamente.

-… Es una historia bastante… peculiar… Es terrible oír lo que le paso a sus compañeros… y a ustedes. Exclamó, insegura de saber que decir. Sugar Rush sonrió algo desanimada. Sky Domain solo frunció su ceño y gruño.

-Está bien Capitán Applejack… ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuenta su historia? La petición de Starshine asombro a la pony terrestre. Suspiró profundamente. Aquellos ponys habían confiado en contarle su historia y había podido comprobar que fueron honestos con sus palabras. Vio la expresión emocionada de Sugar Rush, el rostro arisco de Sky Domain y el semblante calmo del pegaso verde limón. Omitiría ciertas partes que no quería recordar…

* * *

Rainbow Dash tenía su vista fijada encima de unos papeles detallando los suministros que consiguió en su robo al cargamento del Partido. La comida duraría un mes para el número de ponys que tenía bajo su cuidado. Habían logrado también conseguir armas y municiones, perfectas para combatir a IQUISOC y a la Gran Hermana. Exhalo el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo el desgano acumularse en ella.

Sonrió con orgullo y confianza cuando rememoro como Zaphire hacia una mueca sorprendida al verse descubierta, pensando que se podía escabullir de su atención tan fácil. ¿Qué querría esa unicornio con ella? Definitivamente no trabajaba con el Partido, porque si así fuera ella y toda su Equestria Libre estuvieran desaparecidos… Esa pregunta la hacía reflexionar varios minutos al día. Un pequeño temor de que despertara por el furor del combate ocasionado por un ataque hacia su refugio a veces la mantenía con los ojos abiertos.

Todas sus decisiones la habían llevado hasta ese punto. Ella no descansaría hasta que los ponys inocentes de Equestria pudieran ver nuevamente la luz de la armonía y libertad. Hasta que los Unitaristas respondieran y pagaran por sus crímenes.

Hasta que no viera a la Gran Hermana dar su último suspiro en ese mundo.

TOC-TOC

-Adelante. Concedió la pegaso azul, meneando levemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos sombríos. La puerta se abrió y a la habitación ingreso Bronze Water.

-Mi Comandante- Hizo el correspondiente saludo militar- La Señorita Rarity ha llegado. Informó el unicornio naranja con crin azul corta y ojos grises. La pegaso azul sintió su corazón dar un pequeño vuelco y un sentimiento de alivio recorrer su sistema nervioso. Compuso una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… Solicito mi presencia, ¿cierto?- Bronze asintió ligeramente, a lo que Rainbow rio- Bien, no hagamos esperar a la Señorita. Exclamó la yegua peli-arcoíris, levantándose de su asiento. Pronto ambos salieron de la habitación.

Al llegar al patio, Rainbow visualizó como Rarity hablaba tranquilamente con un pony terrestre rojo claro, crin y cola rebajadas y peinadas de color negro con rasgos blancos. Se percató del parche que ocupaba el lugar donde debía estar su ojo derecho. Una cicatriz que iba de su frente hasta su mejilla y que cruzaba el ojo derecho le daba una posible idea de lo que había ocurrido. Atrás de estos dos había al menos dos decenas de ponys y una carroza. Alrededor de la carroza había varios ponys observando curiosos el hecho. Comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida al poco tiempo por Bronze Water.

Rarity se dio cuenta de quien se acercaba a ella de reojo y embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Almirante, permítame presentarle a la Coronel Rainbow Dash, comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. Introdujo la unicornio blanca con seguridad. El pony terrestre rojo claro se dio media vuelta y mostró un semblante serio.

-Rainbow querida, te presento al Almirante Sea Wave de la Marina Real Equestriana, quien combatió a las fuerzas unitaristas y masonistas en la Guerra Civil Equestriana. Rainbow ensancho una sonrisa animada.

-Un placer, Almirante. Sea Wave frunció levemente su ceño.

-No me había mencionado que la líder de su movimiento era una yegua, señorita Rarity- Reclamó con un tono grave el pony terrestre. La sonrisa de la pegaso azul se apaciguo considerablemente, mientras la otrora modista alzo una ceja confundida- Dígame Señorita Dash. ¿Está usted comprometida con la causa? Cuestionó sin sutileza el corcel. El lugar quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos, solo escuchándose los murmullos apagados de los ponys que observaban la situación. Rainbow miro a su izquierda, estando allí Bronze Water, quien mantenía un semblante firme.

-No estoy comprometida, Señor Wave. Yo vivo y muero por la causa, así como todos los valientes soldados del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. Sentenció contundente la pegaso azul. Nuevamente quedo todo en silencio, esperando la respuesta del Almirante. Este retiro con tranquilidad su revolver de su abrigo, alarmando a todos los soldados de Dash, quienes prepararon sus armas y apuntaron al pony viejo. Mas la yegua oji-violeta y el corcel oji-morado no se inmutaron.

-Desde este día y hasta el resto de mis días, yo, Sea Wave, dispongo mi experiencia y mis servicios en los mares y en los ríos a Rainbow Dash, Comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana y a Rarity Belle, Elemento de la Generosidad. Lo juro por mi honor como caballero, lo juro por mi santa madre y lo juro por las Princesas Celestia y Luna, que desde el Mas Allá nos vigilan en su infinita gracia. El pony dio media vuelta a la pistola y le extendió el mango a la pegaso azul, quien se vio honestamente desorientada sobre aquel procedimiento.

-Tiene que tomar el revólver y disparar hacia el cielo, mi Comandante. Es una costumbre de los marinos cuando consiguen alguien nuevo a quien servir. Afirmó Bronze Water en su oído, la yegua peli-arcoíris se vio deslumbrada ante aquella tradición y se vio un poco preocupada sobre la caída que aquella bala tendría cuando la fuerza de velocidad se disipara y la gravedad comenzara a actuar- No se preocupe mi Comandante, el arma no está cargada. Pareció que Bronze Water había leído su mente. Ensancho una sonrisa confiada, tomando el arma con su casco.

-Sera un honor tenerlo en el Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana, Almirante Sea Wave. Exclamó con determinación Rainbow Dash, apuntando el arma hacia el cielo y accionando el gatillo, sonando un clic seco.

-El honor será mío, mi Comandante… Pero estoy aquí gracias a la Señorita Rarity, quien fue la que me impulso a tomar esta decisión. Afirmó, tomando el revolver que le extendía la pegaso azul de vuelta y otorgándoselo a la otrora modista, quien se vio sonriente.

-Yo solo avive las llamas que ya estaban allí, Almirante. Proseguidamente tomo el revólver y lo disparo al aire. Rainbow Dash se dio media vuelta y comenzó a flotar levemente por acción de sus alas. Pronto todos los ojos estuvieron encima de ella.

-¡Pueblo libre de Equestria! ¡Quiero que ustedes le den la bienvenida al Almirante Sea Wave y a sus seguidores! ¡Él se unirá a las filas del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana y luchara junto a nosotros contra los esbirros del Partido! La multitud estallo en celebración. La pegaso azul sonrió orgullosa y descendió al suelo.

-Esto es solo el inicio Almirante. Pronto reuniremos mucho más apoyo del Pueblo Equestriano y el Partido finalmente vera su expiración, eso se lo puedo asegurar. Todos allí se vieron embriagados en un sentimiento de esperanza y añoranza por aquellas palabras. Rarity sonrió orgullosa.

-"Y yo estaré allí, a tu lado" Pensó. Un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago y un leve estrujo de su corazón dieron lugar, teniendo que dar un trago de saliva muy amargo. Bronze Water entonces se encargó de darle un tour por todo el lugar al Almirante.

-¡Dashie! Llamó alguien, tanto la pegaso azul como la unicornio blanca se dieron media vuelta al origen de aquella voz. Allí vieron a Pinkie, quien estaba galopando en su dirección. Inmediatamente una señal de alerta se disparó en ambas.

-¿Qué ocurre querida? Cuestionó la unicornio blanca con pelo morado alarmada. La pony rosada sonrió en grande.

-¡Rarity! Pinkie dio un salto y abrazo a la otrora modista. Rainbow solo se vio confundida igual que Rarity, mas ello no evito que la última le devolviera el abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Estaba tan preocupada que pensé irte a buscar hacia el infinito y más allá. Mencionó la yegua fiestera con exaltación. La pony blanca perla alzo una ceja y compuso una sonrisa pequeña.

-Oh Pinkie, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte. Dijo la otrora modista, la susodicha pony rosada ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

-¿Pinkie?- Las dos se dieron media vuelta, encarando así a Rainbow- ¿Me venias a decir algo? Inquirió intrigada la pegaso azul. La fiestera abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Si! ¡Es la pony que trajiste! ¡Despertó y esta súper energética como si hubiera comido treinta ponqués de azúcar! ¡Yo una vez me comí treinta ponqués de azúcar y estuve todo el día con bastante energía hasta que se me acabo la energía porque se me fueron los ponqués de azúcar y entonces no sabía si hacer más o quedarme así hastaquedespuesestuveconversandoconGummyhastaquemedormi AHHHHH! Respiró hondo la pony rosada. Rainbow frunció su ceño.

-¿Energética?

-¡Si! ¡Tomo un tubo y empezó a lanzar golpes a los guardias como si fueran piñatas! Tanto Rarity como la pegaso azul se vieron descolocadas, sabiendo que aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

-Pinkie, llévanos hacia ella. Exclamó la unicornio blanca con un semblante contorsionado en la angustia. Pinkie asintió.

-¡Oki Doki Loki!

A los segundos las tres salieron galopando, con la pony rosada liderando la carga.

-¡Cálmese Señorita! Escucharon las tres, al doblar el pasillo vieron que habían dos ponys guardias en la entrada de una habitación. De inmediato Rainbow compuso una mueca preocupada.

-¿¡Que está ocurriendo aquí!? Cuestionó con un tono molesto la pegaso azul. Al instante la yegua y el corcel se dieron media vuelta y realizaron el saludo militar, postrándose firmes.

-¡Mi Comandante, esta yegua ha perdido su cordura! Exclamó el pony soldado con un tono exaltado. Tanto Rarity como Rainbow alzaron sus cejas en señal de confusión.

-Explíquese. Exigió la unicornio blanca con escepticismo. El corcel se hizo a un lado.

-Véala usted misma. Su compañera soldado también se hizo a un lado, dejando ver como en el centro de aquella habitación estaba la pony que Rainbow Dash había rescatado en aquel claro del Bosque Everfree. Esta tenía unos ojos color marrón claro y se veían claramente en pánico.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MI, SOMBRAS ASESINAS! Gritó con desesperación la pony terrestre de cuero marrón claro y crin café oscuro. Todos los presentes se asombraron ante aquella declaración. La pegaso azul meneo la cabeza, recuperando su entereza. Con decisión dio un paso dentro de la habitación. La pony terrestre le apunto a ella con el tubo, que en realidad era el poste delgado de aluminio que sostenía la intravenosa que se supone debería estar recibiendo aquella equina alterada.

-Q-Querida, ¿podrías hacer el favor de bajar ese poste? La unicornio blanca se puso al lado de la yegua oji-violeta. La pony terrestre marrón claro frunció su ceño.

-¡N-NO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME HAGAN LO MISMO QUE A LOS OTROS! Afirmó con determinación, afincando el agarre que poseía en su arma. Rainbow se preparó discretamente para reducir aquella pony.

-¿Quiénes son los otros? Indagó Rarity, intentando distraer a la equina. Esta se vio dubitativa de contestar.

-… L-Los policías dorados y las otras ponys… l-las que estaban conmigo. Mencionó la pony, captando esas palabras la atención de la pegaso azul. Rememoro como alrededor de aquella pony había cuerpos cortados a la mitad, brazos cercenados y toda clase de vísceras repartidas en ese claro dentro del Bosque Everfree. Honestamente pocos eran los animales allí dentro que demostraban esa clase de brutalidad y crudeza. Más sorprendente era el hecho de que aquella equina marrón claro haya salido ilesa. Y fue aún más difícil el haber tenido que informar a aquel alcalde Break Tears sobre el fallecimiento de algunos de sus habitantes.

-¿Qué les ocurrió a ellos? La pony terrestre crin marrón oscuro desvió su mirada.

-L-Las sombras… l-las sombras los a-asesinaron. Clamó, dejando a todos impactados. La equina soltó el poste e intento reprimir las lágrimas que fervientemente intentaban salir de sus ojos, pero fue en vano. Pronto estallo en llanto. Pinkie se compadeció de la pony. Se adelantó a Rainbow y a Rarity y le dio un abrazo caluroso a la yegua.

Rainbow miro a los soldados atrás de ella y les hizo una señal para que se retiraran. Estos asintieron, hicieron un saludo militar y se marcharon.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde la pony lloro desconsolada en el pecho de Pinkie, quien todo ese tiempo había estado intentando calmarla. Rarity veía preocupada a aquella joven yegua. No le calculaba más de 20 años. Rainbow solo esperaba paciente que recuperara su entereza para que les explicara que había sucedido.

La otrora modista detallo como la pony terrestre finalmente se calmaba.

-¿Ya estas lista para comentarnos lo que nos sucedió, cariño? Preguntó en un tono afable la unicornio blanca.

-N-No… Musitó. Rarity miro a Pinkie y esta le asintió. Luego ambas miraron a Rainbow y esta imito su gesto.

-Bien, Hagamos otra cosa, ¿Por qué no comienzas con tu nombre? Aquella equina se vio algo cohibida.

-…

Pinkie compuso una sonrisa risueña.

-Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie. Ella es Rarity Belle- Apunto con su casco rosado a yegua peli-morado, luego desvió este hacia la pegaso azul- Y ella es Rainbow Dash. La peli-arcoíris hizo una expresión amigable.

-… Y-Yo soy Yellow River…

Al ver que la pony nuevamente se quedó en silencio, Pinkie tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo y ensancho ligeramente su sonrisa.

-Bueno, míralo de este modo, yo digo algo sobre mí y tú me dices algo sobre ti, ¿sí? Ofreció la pony rosada con un tono enérgico. La modista alzo una ceja ante aquella idea y Rainbow frunció levemente su ceño. Yellow River asintió levemente.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo tengo…! esto… 1, 2, 3… ¡tengo 36 años! Exclamó, tanto la unicornio blanca como la pegaso azul alzaron una ceja, así como la yegua marrón claro se vio deslumbrada.

-¿¡E-En serio!?

-¡Si!

-… P-Pero usted no parece de 36 años. Dijo en voz baja Yellow.

-¿Verdad que no? Pero mi amiga Rainbow dice que ya estoy más vieja que chatarra. Exclamó, riéndose de ello. La pegaso azul mostró un semblante inexpresivo, mientras que Rarity sonrió inconscientemente por el rostro que puso su amiga.

-Aunque si son ciertas sus palabras, ¡a veces siento que me voy a desarmar como un rompecabezas! Pero allí es donde entra mi amiga Rarity- Al oír que la mencionaron, el corazón de la unicornio blanca dio un vuelco. Rainbow frunció su ceño, no teniendo idea de lo que hacía Pinkie allí- Ella era una famosa modista y consejera de belleza. ¡Ella me dio el secreto para mantenerme siempre joven y radiante! Afirmó la fiestera, haciendo que Rarity riera por lo bajo, la pegaso azul planeaba interrumpir aquella conversación para iniciar un interrogatorio formal, más detallo el rostro de la pony marrón claro, concentrada en Pinkie.

Una sonrisa sorprendida se compuso en los labios de la oji-violeta.

-"Vaya"

-¿Y-Y cual e-es ese secreto? Indagó Yellow River con curiosidad. La pony rosada sonrió con astucia.

-Sin trampas, recuerda la regla que establecimos. Yo te di mi edad, ahora tú tienes que darme la tuya. Recalcó Pinkie, guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa cómplice. La yegua marrón sonrió levemente, sonrosándose un poco.

-Si… tengo 18 años. Reveló finalmente, confirmando así las sospechas de Rarity, quien se vio orgullosa de haber acertado la edad de Yellow.

-¡Bien! ¿Viste que es fácil?- La pony peli-marrón oscuro convino asintiendo la cabeza- Ahora bien, el secreto que me dio Rarity es algo que no le puedes decir a nadie más. Es como una fuente de la juventud. ¿Quedo claro clarito? Inquirió la pony rosada, a lo que la pony terrestre asintió.

-Bien, el secreto es lo que hiciste y viste antes de dormir. Si viste o hiciste algo bonito tus sueños y tu corazón va a estar bien, alegres. En cambio sí viste o hiciste algo triste o malo el mundo te parecerá azul y tendrás pesadillas feas. ¿Has tenido pesadillas feas? Cuestionó Pinkie, a lo que Yellow asintió.

-¿Dónde habían monstruos bastantes feos y peligrosos?

Nuevamente volvió a asentir.

-Bien, cuéntame que te ocurrió en esa pesadilla. Pidió Pinkie, haciendo que Rarity y Rainbow prestaran más atención. Yellow trago saliva pesadamente.

-Estábamos corriendo a todo lo que nuestro ser daba… L-Los policías dorados… ellos nos persiguieron en el Bosque y nos atraparon… más nos trataban gentilmente y nos dijeron que no nos iban a hacer daño… Entonces esas cosas aparecieron… sombras de ponys con ojos sangrantes… Los policías intentaron defendernos pero se movían muy rápido… Antes de que pudiera correr o hacer algo, recibí un golpe en la cabeza y allí desperté… F-Fue horrible… Los gritos-s… l-los sonidos… los…

La pony comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Pinkie la tomo en sus cascos y la comenzó a consolar.

Rarity se aproximó a Rainbow Dash.

-Eso que relato suena bastante macabro. ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos querida? Inquirió la unicornio blanca. La pegaso azul frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a la pony terrestre marrón claro llorando a mares.

-Por supuesto. Lo que sea que haya hecho eso que yo vi en el Bosque sigue suelto por allí. Que Celestia nos proteja. La otrora modista trago saliva secamente, estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

En aquellos tiempos de incertidumbre, solo puedes confiar en los que más quieres…

¿Cierto?

* * *

'Ello old friends! it's ya boy, Silicio! sirviendo el séptimo episodio de esta historia. Una pequeña pregunta, ¿ustedes no se han preguntado si el autor de algún fanfic que alguna vez siguieron falleció y por ende no pudo continuar la historia? Honestamente me da un poco de escalofrió esto... Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para deprimir. Saludo a los dos nuevos seguidores de la historia, uno que viene de la precuela a esta historia. ¡Bienvenido(s)!

Oye, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia o observación para esta historia? ¡No te preocupes, Fanfiction te da la opción para dejar un **REVIEW, **así pueden expresar su opinión! ¿Te gusto la historia? puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S **y otorga grandes beneficios a la salud comprobados científicamente por mi. Y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	9. Ilusiones y Decepciones

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

El sol brillaba con intensidad, los pájaros cantaban y el cielo azul se hallaba más destellante que nunca. Los pasillos anchos de aquel palacio le daban una sensación de tranquilidad, vislumbrando el diseño artístico que decoraba las columnas y los diferentes ornamentos y plantas que complementaban las ventanas.

-Buenos días, Lord Tar- Exclamó alguien a la espalda del grifo de pelaje marrón, cuello y alas del mismo color con un tono más claro y más oscuras respectivamente. Este se dio media vuelta con lentitud y noto a Lord Vinulis, quien venía caminando con confianza y seguridad.

-Lord Vinulis- Saludó cortésmente el noble, el grifo de cuello negro, pelaje blanco y alas negras sonrió discretamente.

-Me dirigía hasta la habitación del emperador, ¿le importaría acompañarme?- Cuestionó el grifo, Harak Tar alzo levemente una ceja ante aquella recuesta.

-En lo absoluto mi lord- El grifo de Highhills ensancho su expresión complacida.

-Maravilloso-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente al lado del otro, escuchando solamente las pisadas de sus compañeros. El pasillo ahora se notaba más estrecho, con una pequeña corriente de aire surcando el lugar. Los pájaros habían silenciado sus cantos y el sol detrás de una nube se había ocultado.

-¿Qué lo tiene despierto tan temprano, Lord Tar?- Harak miro al otro grifo por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al frente.

-Oh Lord Vinulis, el trabajo de consejero del Emperador puede ser realmente estresante…- Afirmo con tranquilidad el grifo marrón.

-Por supuesto… Pero seguramente hay algo más que lo incomoda o intriga- Lord Vinulis entrecerró sus ojos, detallando fijamente las facciones de su compañero. Este desvió su rostro hasta verlo a él.

-Es bastante perspicaz, mi lord… ¿Podría saber de dónde proviene este repentino interés en mis conflictos mentales?- Cuestionó con sutileza. El grifo de alas negras compuso una sonrisa risueña.

-¿No está en mis intereses preocuparme en los problemas de mis amigos?- Argumentó con seguridad, Harak Tar ensancho una sonrisa seca, fría. Detuvo su caminar, haciendo que su compañero lo imitara.

-Porque sin duda somos amigos, ¿cierto?- Vinulis se postro firme y asintió ligeramente.

-Me gusta pensar que lo somos…-

Un pequeño silencio estuvo entre ambos, mirándose fijamente, intentando analizar que pensaba cada uno.

-Efectivamente, hay algo que me tiene reflexionando- Confesó Lord Tar, reanudando su caminar. El grifo de cuello negro hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué podría ser?-

-Estoy seguro que ya ha oído sobre el ataque que sufrieron Lord Gladius, Lord Spike y Lady Heart en las calles del Gran Bazar ayer por la tarde- Informó el grifo de pelaje marrón con serenidad, esperando la reacción de su compañero, quien no se vio inmutado ante tal noticia.

-En efecto, las noticias corren rápido en una ciudad como Kalininstone- Aseguró Lord Vinulis con confianza. Harak Tar ensancho una sonrisa bromista.

-¿En qué ciudad las noticias no vuelan tan rápido como el viento?- El grifo de pelaje blanco rió quedadamente con aquella broma.

-Eso también es cierto- Comentó. El otro grifo de cuello marrón claro aclaro su garganta.

-Más eso no es lo que me intriga de la situación. Vera, no sé si se ha enterado Lord Vinulis, pero en la escena los guardias recuperaron una daga. Lo interesante de esta daga es que está hecha de obsidiana. Y creo que no tengo que mencionarlo, pero usted y yo sabemos que ese es uno de los pocos materiales capaces de atravesar las escamas de un dragón con facilidad. ¿No es una coincidencia peculiar que aquellos vándalos hayan atacado a nuestro invitado con una daga hecha con un mineral tan raro, justo en el momento en que se separaron de su guardia principal?- Cuestionó Lord Tar. El grifo de cuello negro se vio ligeramente sorprendido ante aquel rápido análisis, más pronto recupero la compostura y sonrió secamente.

-En efecto, temo creer que no es una coincidencia. Esos vándalos seguramente tuvieron el ojo encima de Lord Spike en el momento que arribo a Kalininstone. Siendo el un dragón tan llamativo no me extrañaría que hayan planificado el ataque de antemano- Opinó con seguridad Lord Vinulis. Harak ensancho una sonrisa audaz. Ambos cruzaron el umbral de la entrada hacia una pequeña plaza con una fuente encima.

-Buena observación mi lord… Pero todavía falta el detalle de la daga de obsidiana. ¿Cómo unos delincuentes comunes tuvieron en sus garras un objeto de tal valor?

-No se olvide que hablamos del Gran Bazar de Kalininstone, Lord Tar. Esos son los grifos más astutos que hay en toda la extensión del Imperio Grifo- Afirmó el grifo de cuello negro con seguridad. Harak alzo una ceja.

-Veo que usted está bastante familiarizado con esos grifos- Ambos detuvieron su caminar y miraron al otro. Lord Vinulis ladeo su cabeza ligeramente, mientras que Lord Tar compuso una sonrisa inocente.

-… Efectivamente, y es por eso que me parece raro que ellos hayan tenido acceso a un arma de tal rareza- Aseguró con serenidad el grifo de pelaje blanco. El silencio entre ellos se volvió a instaurar, solo que esta vez era uno más tenso. Delicado.

-Como sea, no podremos saber bien que paso porque no quedo ningún superviviente- Lord Vinulis alzo una ceja, reconociendo que eso no lo sabía- Usted y yo conocemos lo brutales que pueden ser los Guardias Reales del Emperador. Exclamó Harak con un rostro impasible. El grifo de Highhills esbozo una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si… Es una lástima que ninguno de aquellos vándalos haya sobrevivido a la furia combinada de los Guardias, Lord Spike y sorprendentemente Lady Heart- Lord Tar convino con su compañero asintiendo levemente.

-Sin duda… Pero no hay que olvidarnos de la valentía de Lord Gladius. El cantar de los pájaros me ha revelado que el solo logro eliminar a uno de los vándalos con un cuchillo- Ambos rieron quedadamente.

-Ah. ¿Quién diría que nuestro compañero Gladius fuera capaz de cometer tal acto?

-En momento clave los grifos son capaces de cualquier cosa para asegurar su supervivencia… Y no se olvide que allí estaba la hija de Lady Lulamoon- Rememoró en un susurro el grifo de pelaje marrón. Lord Vinulis ensancho su expresión astuta.

-Oh bueno. Sin duda eso fue un incentivo para su destello de coraje.

-Aunque no tanto como el incentivo que recibió cierto grifo que vio cosas que no se supone debía haber visto- Lord Vinulis se tensó levemente y se frenó en su posición, mientras que Lord Tar hizo lo mismo solo que de manera más sutil y calmada- Los pájaros cantan tanto de día como de noche, mi lord. Y hay veces que su canto puede ser cautivante- El grifo de alas negras recupero su entereza y sonrió con falsedad. Miro hacia un lado y noto a un pequeño grifo, probablemente de unos años. Este al ver que había sido visto desvió su mirada y pretendió estar contemplando las nubes.

-Tiene razón, Lord Tar. Siempre es mejor estar preparado que atrapado. Me pregunto que pensara el Emperador cuando descubra que los pájaros cantan muy cerca de su puerta- Harak sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Oh, probablemente enfurecería mucho.

-Ciertamente…

-…

-… ¿A quién sirve realmente usted, Lord Tar? Inquirió el grifo de pelaje blanco. Su compañero de alas marrones oscuras miro por unos segundos al cielo antes de posar sus ojos nuevamente sobre su colega.

-Yo solo sirvo al Reino, mi lord- Exclamó con seguridad.

-¿Cuál de todos los Reinos en este planeta?- Harak rió quedadamente.

-Esa es una pregunta que vale la pena reflexionar- Lord Vinulis asintió ligeramente.

-Los tiempos son cambiantes Lord Tar. Los ponys son inestables, los grifos son inestables y las cebras son inestables. Y cuando la balanza sea destruida, solo los capaces a adaptarse sobrevivirán. El conocimiento es clave para ello- Aseguró el grifo de pelaje blanco.

-Bueno, por lo menos el Emperador tiene nuestro conocimiento y sabio consejo ¿cierto?- Ambos se quedaron contemplando unos segundos la fuente que tenían al frente.

-Si- Murmuró Lord Vinulis, mirando el agua caer en la fuente de mármol- ¿No ha pensado usted q-

Se calló al ver que estaba solo. Lord Tar se había marchado por una de las puertas hacia algo fuera de su conocimiento. Suspiró con serenidad. Sin duda la llegada de sus invitados a Kalininstone había alterado las cosas. Nuevas oportunidades se presentarían.

* * *

-¿Y cómo se encuentra el?- Cuestiono una voz que parecía bastante lejana. El dragón comenzó a abrir levemente sus parpados, con pesadez. Al tener una vista más o menos clara logro detallar la silueta de un grifo y un pony.

-Su situación no puede ser más confusamente favorable. La herida que sufrió debería tenerlo en reposo al menos un mes pero los exámenes que le hicimos resultaron en que su condición física es bastante buena… no, yo diría excelente. Desconozco la razón por la cual esto es así, solo sé que reposo no necesita- Comunicó la voz masculina con seguridad, confiada de sus palabras. Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos.

-No lo tome a mal doctor, ¿pero no podría tener un segundo diagnostico? El tono dubitativo se notaba en aquella voz femenina, que le sonaba bastante conocida.

-Lady Lulamoon, debe entender que este diagnóstico fue hecho por todos los doctores reales en este palacio. Lord Spike goza de buena salud y su herida esta curada. No sufre de hemorragias internas ni ningún otro tipo de deficiencia o impedimento- Aseguró con certeza la voz masculina. Se sorprendió levemente al escuchar su nombre. Intento enfocar su vista en los dos seres hablando al frente suyo. La que creía era Trixie desvió su rostro por unos segundos para verlo a él, luego volvió a mirar al grifo. Soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Muchas gracias doctor- Retribuyó la unicornio azul con solemnidad. El grifo hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por la puerta.

La habitación entro en silencio, la yegua peli-plateada desvió su rostro hacia él y lo miro detenidamente. Se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar y alguna que otra voz en el pasillo.

-Veo que ya despertaste. Spike inmediatamente se tensó. El reptil logro enfocar algo mejor el rostro de Trixie.

-Si… No entiendo por qué me cuesta ver bien. Mencionó el dragón con algo de temor. La yegua oji-violeta sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Es simple- El cuerno de la unicornio se cubrió en magia- Tienes una cantidad obscena de sedantes dentro de ti- Con un pequeño destello, el reptil morado sintió como todas sus fuerzas volvían a él y como su vista se volvía tan clara como el agua cristalina. De inmediato sintió como había algo pesado encima de su brazo derecho.

-No se quiso separar de ti- Puntualizó Trixie con serenidad, el dragón trago saliva secamente cuando vio que a su lado estaba Flurry, durmiendo plácidamente, con una respiración pausada y un semblante relajado.

-Es bueno ver que todavía significo algo para ella- La unicornio azul soltó un leve bufido.

-Yo diría que significas más que algo. Gladius me comento el hechizo que hizo cuando te vio caer herido- Exclamó, dejando ver cierto orgullo en ella. Spike por su parte suspiro con desgano.

-Me confié mucho y casi muero como un idiota… Trixie de inmediato entrecerró sus ojos.

-Si… Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que gracias a ti Flurry resultó ilesa. Gladius también, menciono que te quería dar un obsequio por tu ayuda. El dragón se vio ligeramente sorprendido ante aquella revelación. Definitivamente no esperaba que aquel grifo negro le otorgara algo, no después de cómo lo trato en el Bazar.

-Vaya… Si es así, todos los soldados que nos apoyaron deberían recibir algo- Trixie no dijo nada, anotando aquel dato en su mente- Creo que esas clases le están haciendo bien a Flurry.

-Y que lo digas, según Gladius invoco un rayo del cielo y lo uso para matar a uno de los vándalos.

-No solo eso, el hechizo de curación que hizo sobre mi fue bastante potente. ¡Cerro todas mis heridas!- Afirmó el reptil de espinas verdes. La unicornio azul sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Te sorprende? Te recuerdo que todo lo que viene de la Magna e Imbatible Trixie es poderoso y eficaz- Sus ojos violetas brillaron con intensidad, Spike solo se vio con un rostro impasible.

-Lo decía más por el hecho de que es una alicornio…

-¡Hmp! Creo que la anestesia te está haciendo olvidar tu lugar, dragón. Aseveró con una sonrisa maliciosa la unicornio azul. El reptil morado alzo una ceja.

-Claro, no es como si tú me la hubieras quitado con un hechizo. Trixie ensancho el gesto en la comisura de sus labios.

-Puedo hacer que vuelva allí si eso es lo que quieres.

-No gracias, yo paso… lo que quiero es volver a casa y descansar. Confesó el dragón morado con un rostro algo avergonzado. La peli-plateada sintió su corazón dar un pequeño vuelco al comprobar que, en efecto, eso también era lo que ella quería. No obstante compuso un semblante bromista.

-¿No te ha agradado Kalininstone? Cuestionó la yegua, acercándose hacia el reptil de espinas verdes. Spike soltó un bufido.

-Si quitas el hecho de que casi me matan en un triste callejón, pues si, la ciudad si me agrado. La unicornio recordó el sentimiento de frustración e impotencia que acongojaban su corazón la noche anterior.

-Si hubiera estado allí nada de eso hubiera pasado- Siseó con los dientes apretados Trixie. El dragón frunció levemente su ceño.

-Por supuesto que si… Pero no estuviste y eso fue algo bueno- La unicornio azul miro con cierta sorpresa al reptil- Lo digo porque eso fue bueno para que Flurry vea como es el mundo realmente, que vea que a veces ni tu ni yo estaremos allí para protegerla. Que el mundo puede ser un lugar lleno de aventuras e ilusiones así como un lugar lleno de infortunios, decepciones y desgracias. Es una lección valiosa- Tanto el reptil de espinas verdes como la yegua peli-plateada desviaron su atención hacia la alicornio adolescente de doce años. Ambos sentían el mismo orgullo y ambos la querían con todo su corazón. Esa pony representaba todo lo bueno de ellos.

-Dicen que un dragón cuida de sus tesoros…

-Y muere por el más preciado de estos. Terminó Spike, Trixie soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Es cierto… Mañana, nuestro tesoro se alejara de todo el peligro de esta ciudad. Mañana partimos de vuelta a Canterlot. Afirmó la unicornio azul. El reptil de espinas verdes sonrió en grande, sintiendo un gran alivio recorrer todo su sistema nervioso.

-Excelente.

-No obstante, debemos tener cuidado a nuestro alrededor Spike. Gladius cree que el ataque fue planeado por alguien con poder e influencia. No estamos a salvo aquí, no debemos confiar en nadie ni en nada- El dragón morado trago saliva profundamente, sabiendo que aquello que decía la unicornio azul era cierto.

-Es cierto… solo un día más… Susurró el dragón, Trixie frunció su ceño y asintió.

* * *

-No se te olvide que no debes retar a los policías dorados ni reclamarles nada- Mencionó la pony terrestre rosada con nerviosismo. Apple Bloom soltó un suspiro algo desganado.

-"_No te preocupes Apple, que te atosigue es parte normal de una relación" _Aquellas palabras de Scootaloo hicieron que la fusión frunciera levemente su semblante.

-"Os ahorcaría yo misma si no me hiciera daño, realmente sois bastante molesta cuando os lo proponéis, Scootaloo" Mencionó la pegaso con firmeza.

-¿Me estas escuchando Apple Bloom?- Cuestionó con fuerza Diamond Tiara. La fusión desvió su semblante hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No necesitáis tan alto gritar, perfectamente os puedo escuchar- Al sentir el tono de reproche saliendo de los labios de la otra yegua, la pony terrestre oji-azul se sonroso levemente y desvió su semblante hacia un lado.

-Perdóname… pero es que realmente me tiene preocupada toda esta situación- Frunció levemente su ceño y torno nuevamente su mirada hacia la fusión- ¿Es realmente necesario que investigues sobre esto?- Apple Bloom alzo una ceja y asintió con seguridad.

-Si lo es. Si un anuncio así se logró mostrar en el periódico implica que el Partido tiene ponys descontentos. Debo analizar todas las posibilidades para acabar con la tiranía y regresar a Equestria a una tierra de armonía- Diamond Tiara solo suspiro, sabiendo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a aquella equina tan testaruda.

-…

-Debéis entendernos Diamond, tanto Scootaloo como yo sentimos un profundo desprecio por la Gran Hermana y ya no es suficiente con eliminar a un par de Batas Negras e irse a la cama. Si causarle daño a IQUISOC realmente queremos, atacarle desde adentro directamente debemos. Explicó la fusión en un tono más calmado, sereno.

-_"Ella no lo entendería Apple Bloom. Ella era una de ellos." _

-"Silencio"

Diamond Tiara suspiro profundamente, sabiendo que la fusión tenía sus creencias arraigadas y siempre era ante que todo responsable y justa. No la podía culpar por querer liberar al mundo de tanta injusticia. En cierta manera le recordaba a Silver Spoon, quien siempre se quejaba sobre su estado y su relación. Se acercó con tranquilidad a la pegaso, quien se había puesto nuevamente a arreglar su equipaje, una pequeña maleta.

-… Comprendo sus sentimientos Apple Bloom, el Partido les ha causado un daño terrible con la desaparición de sus hermanas… A mí también me lo hizo con la desaparición de Silver… No obstante, yo sé cómo son las cosas fuera del Bosque Everfree y por ello no puedes impedirme que me preocupe por ti…

Apple Bloom no pudo evitarlo más. Todas las dudas implantadas lentamente por Scootaloo y por ella misma explotaron con aquellas palabras.

-¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí! ¡Solo me conoces realmente desde hace cuatro meses! Diamond Tiara sintió un pequeño estrujo en su corazón por aquel deslumbrante razonamiento. No obstante frunció su ceño.

-¡Pues lo lamento Apple Bloom, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por la pony que considero mi amiga! ¡No puedo evitar angustiarme por ti cada vez que sales por allí a cazar Batas Negras! ¡No puedo hacerlo Apple Bloom, no soy capaz de hacerlo porque yo te- Al instante sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando se dio cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Tanto ella como la fusión se sonrojaron. La primera trago saliva secamente mientras la segunda desviaba rápidamente su semblante.

-"_Ugh, que horrible que yo tenga que presenciar esto" _Exclamó su otra mitad, Apple Bloom no dijo e hizo nada, todavía apenada por las palabras de la oji-azul.

La mente de Diamond Tiara estaba hecha un caos, su corazón acelerado y sus pupilas dilatadas. ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría decir eso!? ¡Justo cuando Apple Bloom se estaba marchando a un sitio peligroso donde debía tener su mente clara! ¡Y ella viene y le da una preocupación más! ¿¡Qué clase de pony egoísta hace eso!? Vio de reojo el semblante de la otra pony, quien parecía tan sorprendida y apenada como ella. Tan confundida y descolocada con sus palabras traidoras.

-Y-Yo no…-

Un repentino deseo de acercarse aún más a Apple Bloom invadió su cabeza. Sin poder realmente controlarse y, muy en el fondo, sin querer controlarse, dio un muy pequeño paso hacia adelante, acercándose peligrosamente a la fusión, quien dilato sus pupilas y se relamió sus labios secos.

-Y-Yo solo…-

-_"Celestia sagrada, yo mejor me voy a dormir, tú te encargas de esto" _La fusión sintió su corazón acelerarse, enfocada en la pony terrestre quien cada vez se inclinaba en su dirección, aproximándose a su destino. Sus ojos estancados en la otra, sus pensamientos desorganizados por la sorpresa, la confusión y… la antelación…

La fusión se hecho un poco hacia atrás cuando sintió a Diamond Tiara demasiado cerca, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus piernas por primera vez en mucho tiempo temblaban y su corazón intentaba romper su pecho con la rápido que latía.

-L-Lo lamento Apple Bloom, pero no puedo evitar hacer esto… lo he estado guardando desde hace mucho- La fusión trago saliva pesadamente.

-Yo-

-¿¡Estas lista Apple Bloom!?

Al instante ambas se dieron media vuelta, encarando así a Sweetie Belle, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta.

Un silencio muy incómodo se instauro en el lugar, con la hechicera notando lo cerca que estaba la pony terrestre de la pegaso. Las dos la miraban con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pechos contrayéndose y expandiéndose a un ritmo irregular. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

-Oh… Sigan con lo suyo, yo nunca estuve aquí...- Cerro la puerta lentamente mientras no quitaba el contacto visual con Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara, quienes estaban tiesas en su posición.

La puerta se cerró. Sus pensamientos se congelaron y sus corazones dieron un pequeño vuelco. La oji-azul miro a la peli-morado. Ambas se sonrojaron aún más y se separaron rápidamente, sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzadas de lo que allí había sucedido.

-Este…

-…

Diamond Tiara se sobaba su nuca y Apple Bloom movía su casco sobre el suelo haciendo figuras bizarras.

-"¡Parezco una adolescente por todo lo sagrado!"

-… Bueno, eso fue… raro…

-Si… quizá deberíamos salir y… bueno, despedirnos…

-… Creo que si…

Ambas se miraron, sintiendo sus mejillas arder nuevamente.

-Eres hermosa- Susurró Diamond Tiara, sin poder reprimir aquellas palabras, dejando salir finalmente sus sentimientos. Apple Bloom trago saliva pesadamente y sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad de rojo más profunda.

-… N-No tanto como tu…- La oji-azul sonrió en grande, viendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella pony dejaba su acento tan raro.

-Me fascinas Apple Bloom, pienso en ti todo el tiempo y en como enmendar mis errores del pasado contigo… Adoro tu personalidad y aunque algunas veces me exaspere no la cambiaría por nada- Diamond Tiara dio un impulso hacia delante y los rostros de ambas quedaron a centímetros. Su respiración cálida chocaba con la otra y sus mejillas sonrojadas ardían más que nunca. El corazón frió de una se derretía y el corazón roto de otra se reconstruía. Sus ojos fijos sobre la otra- Porque te amo.

Apple Bloom dilato sus pupilas al sentir como la pony terrestre daba finalmente el último paso y reclamaba sus tan ansiosos labios. Millones de pensamientos chocaron entre si dentro de su mente y aquel que prevaleció fue el que se enfocaba en el sabor dulce de Diamond Tiara.

Jamás llego a concebir que aquella potrilla tan molesta y que le hacia la vida imposible fuera la misma pony que le diera su primer beso. La vida seguramente daba vueltas y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Cerro paulatinamente sus ojos y dejo que la pony terrestre la guiara en aquella nueva experiencia para ella.

Diamond Tiara se separó de Apple Bloom y un pequeño hilo de saliva fue la única evidencia que quedo de su tan ansiado beso. La primera compuso una sonrisa llena de vida y felicidad, mientras que la segunda solo intentaba mantener un semblante inexpresivo.

-Me tomo bastante tiempo, pero finalmente lo hice- Dijo relajada la pony terrestre oji-azul. La fusión solo trago saliva y se sonroso levemente.

-…

-¿He de asumir que ese fue tu primer beso desde hace mucho tiempo?- Inquirió en un tono bromista Diamond, Apple Bloom se tensó y desvió su semblante.

-… Fue mi primer beso… e-en mi vida… - La pony terrestre se vio deslumbrada con aquella revelación. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco y un gran estallido de felicidad surgió dentro de ella.

-Me siento tan agradecida con Celestia por dejarme darte tu primer beso- Mencionó melosa Diamond, a lo que la fusión solo se vio aún más apenada, cohibiéndose un poco para su propia sorpresa.

-… ¿Qué nos hace esto?- Cuestionó Apple Bloom. La pony terrestre alzo una ceja y abrió la boca para responderle lo que cualquier equino respondería naturalmente: pareja, novias, amantes incluso.

Más ninguna de estas salió de sus labios. Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios de hecho. Ahora lo que pensaba, su situación era mucho más complicada por el hecho de aquel cuerpo de la fusión era compartido por Scootaloo y Apple Bloom. Y con la primera no es que tuviera la mejor relación del mundo. Sus encuentros serian raros e incómodos sabiendo que la pegaso en la mente de la fusión las observaba sin realmente poder hacer mucho. El beso que se dieron ahora fue causado por su propia impulsividad y desesperación por dejar atrás sus dudas, pero ahora que finalmente podían estar juntas surge ese detalle que nunca penso a fondo.

-N-No lo sé…- Respondió sincera la pony terrestre rosada. Apple Bloom se vio un poco desilusionada con aquella respuesta, pero también sabía que era la más probable que recibiría. Era en momentos como aquel donde pensaba en ir a donde estaba Sweetie Belle y ahorcarla por meterla en aquella situación. Suspiro con algo desgano.

-Bueno, eso lo resolveremos cuando vuelva de mi viaje. Ahora terminare de arreglar mi equipaje- Diamond Tiara asintió después de unos momentos, no teniendo realmente una opción que elegir. Al menos un avance con Apple Bloom había hecho, ya finalmente aquella presión en el pecho cada vez que la veía desaparecería o por lo menos se reduciría considerablemente.

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, la pegaso al frente suyo cargaba su maleta y se daba media vuelta. Ambas se miraron y sin realmente nada más que decir o confesar las dos salieron de aquella habitación.

-Bueno Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, solo quiero que sepan que si mueren me quedare con sus cosas- Exclamó la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa risueña. Diamond Tiara se mortifico con aquellas palabras, mientras que la fusión solo frunció levemente su ceño, parada en la entrada de aquella vivienda.

-Por los flancos de mi abuela voy a dejar que vos os quedéis con mis cosas, Sweetie-

-_"Si, debería buscar un hechizo que revierta esta fusión" _

-Scootaloo dice que debéis conseguir un hechizo que rompa esta unión- La unicornio blanca alzo una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes asuntos sin terminar con Diamond, Apple Scoots? Cuestionó, haciendo sonrojar a ambas ponys.

-_"Por Celestia ya quisiera yo besar a esa estúpida de nuevo" _Mencionó sarcástica su otra mitad, a lo que la fusión frunció su ceño.

-"Ya quisieras vos besar a alguien, Scootaloo"

-_"E-Eso fue bajo y lo sabes" _

-Te equivocas Sweetie… Apple solo quiere tener un cuerpo para ella misma otra vez- Intervino la pony terrestre, atrayendo la atención de Apple Bloom.

-Sin duda… Quiere experimentar cositas contigo. Yo sé lo que vi en aquella habitación y estoy segura de que si pretendieron que nunca estuve allí y siguieron con lo suyo- Sweetie sonrió picara, mientras que las otras yeguas solo se sonrojaron aún más.

-Y-Ya quisieras vos experimentar cosas con alguien…- Murmuró en respuesta la pegaso, la hechicera se vio algo melancólica.

-¡Y que lo digas! Es en estos momentos que me hace falta y extraño a Spike. Era tan caballeroso, amable, apuesto, agradable y respetuoso. ¡Lo hubiera hecho mío y solo mío!- Afirmó con una sonrisa tristona. Diamond Tiara se vio confundida.

-¿Spike?

-Spike era el dragón que siempre acompañaba a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle a todas partes. Estuvo aquí con nosotras durante los primeros años del Partido hasta que salió a buscar a nuestras hermanas. De allí no volvió más- Informó la unicornio blanca con un tono algo desanimado.

-Ciertamente, Sweetie Belle sentía una atracción bastante fuerte hacia él. Es una lástima que ya no esté aquí para que experimentéis con el- Afirmó con un tono malicioso la fusión. La hechicera entrecerró sus ojos y ensancho una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre puedo experimentar con otras cosas- Aseguró. Proseguidamente torno su mirada hacia Diamond Tiara- Estaremos bastante solitas durante un tiempo, querida. Quizá te gustaría… no se… ¿experimentar conmigo como hiciste con Apple?- La pony terrestre se atraganto por aquella propuesta, mientras que la pegaso apretó sus dientes.

-¡Era una broma!- Exclamó, alzando los cascos en señal de rendición. La fusión freno en seco y se vio molesta con la hechicera- Ahora, dejándonos de juegos, lo que tú tienes que hacer es volver aquí sana y salva, pony de rancho. Igual que tú, pegaso engreída…

-_"Jódete"_

-Scootaloo dice que también os quiere mucho.

Sorpresivamente, Sweetie dio un paso hacia delante y abrazo con firmeza a la fusión, descolocando a esta.

-Lo digo en serio, no mueran… no me dejen en este mundo cruel… yo no podría soportarlo…- Musitó, sintiendo la pegaso un pequeño escalofrió en su columna y como sus ojos se aguaban ligeramente. Aquella escena llena de afecto era observada silenciosamente por Diamond Tiara, quien prefirió mantenerse al margen. Realmente no podía comparar su relación con la que tenían esas tres yeguas, unidas desde pequeñas en una búsqueda insaciable por su cutie mark y soportando juntas sus incesantes insultos y burlas. Habían estado unidas desde el inicio y eso realmente le parecía increíble… solo deseaba que así hubiera sido ella con Silver Spoon y que esta no se hubiera ido en aquel condenado tren negro…

-Bueno, realmente solo quedamos tú y yo Diamond- Comentó a su lado la unicornio blanca, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se fijó donde debería estar la fusión, noto que esta ya no estaba allí, sino que se hallaba caminando hacia dentro del Bosque.

-¡A-APPLE BLOOM!- Llamó con fuerza la pony terrestre, la fusión se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, mirándola directamente.

-¡CUÍDATE MUCHO ¿SI!?- Exigió la oji-azul, la pegaso sonrió levemente y asintió, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Diamond Tiara de a poco la fue perdiendo de vista.

-Oh querida, mejor entremos y hacemos algo más productivo. ¿Quizá me puedes enseñar esa receta que hiciste el otro día?- Pidió la unicornio blanca a su espalda. La pony terrestre se dio media vuelta y después de dudar por unos segundos acepto la petición de la hechicera, acompañándola al interior de la casa.

-_"Entonces… estamos haciendo esto" _

_-_"Si..."

-_"¿Sera que somos muy intrépidas?"_

-"¿O estúpidas?"

-_"Me gusta pensar que somos la primera… pero como sea, estamos juntas en esto, cabeza hueca" _

-"Por supuesto que sí, dodo"

-_"Je, no me dices eso cuando usas MIS alas para volar" _

-"Touché"

* * *

-¡Soldados! ¡Equipen armas!- Comandó Bronze Water con firmeza. A su lado derecho estaba su escuadrón de operaciones especiales compuesto por cuatro ponys, los últimos guardias reales en el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, todos veteranos de alguna de las guerras en las cuales Equestria se involucró desde la llegada de Nightmare Moon. A su izquierda estaba su soldado aprendiz Winter Diamond junto con Rainbow Dash y Sea Wave. Al frente del unicornio naranja había alrededor de sesenta y cinco ponys, todos con armaduras de cota de malla. Algunos tenían espadas y lanzas, otros arcos y flechas y unos pocos afortunados tenían mosquetes y rifles de cerrojo. La pegaso azul frunció su ceño, tenía en su frente a casi todo el Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana y solo veía ponys que, si bien era cierto tomaron armas en contra del Partido, eran apenas reclutas que no sabían cómo era un combate. Su situación era complicada, vivían de los suministros que robaban del Partido, no tenían fondos ni armamento para presentar una amenaza absoluta a la Gran Hermana y siempre tenían el peligro constante de ser descubiertos y exterminados…

No obstante, también debía admitir que gracias a las palabras que Pinkie puso en el periódico nacional, muchos ponys que antes eran simples refugiados en su pequeño cuartel decidieron enlistarse voluntariamente. Estaba segura que muchos otros aceptarían unírseles si ella buscaba bien.

-¡Soldados! ¡Descansen!- Al escuchar estas palabras, todos los milicianos relajaron su postura. El unicornio naranja dio un paso al frente- ¡Muy bien! El día de hoy vamos a asignar a que división pertenecen ustedes. Como sabrán, el Ejército se divide en cuatro secciones: Fuerza Aérea, Fuerza Terrestre, Marina y Fuerzas Extraordinarias o Especiales. Hoy, ustedes elegirán en que rama de estas quieren servir. Allí- El pony señalo con su casco hacia una dirección, todos los soldados desviaron su semblante hacia aquel lugar, notando a Rarity y otras tres yeguas sentadas al frente de cuatro mesas distintas, todas con una silla al otro extremo- Ustedes harán filas para su inscripción formal. Piensen bien. Una recomendación de mi parte es que a la Fuerza Aérea solo se inscriban pegasos- Al decir esto gran parte de los presentes se rieron quedadamente.

Pronto al frente de las mesas se hicieron dichas columnas, donde la más numerosa para sorpresa de nadie fue la Fuerza Terrestre. No obstante, casi todos los ponys que llegaron con Sea Wave formaban para la Marina y gran parte de los pegasos formaban para la Fuerza Aérea, con solo cuatro ponys formando para las Fuerzas Extraordinarias.

-Nombre- Pidió Rarity con serenidad, el pegaso trago saliva secamente.

-Strawberry Juice - Respondió con nerviosismo, la unicornio blanca, quien traía sus lentes puestos, lo miro detenidamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Juice?- El pegaso se tensó un poco.

-19 años.

-Hm, ¿no eres muy joven para esto?- Inquirió Rarity con un tono escéptico, dudoso. El pegaso recupero un poco la entereza y sonrió ligeramente.

-N-No recuerdo muy bien mi niñez… p-pero sé que la Equestria de aquel tiempo era muy hermosa y quiero recuperarla…- La otrora modista sonrió en grande. Esa era una de las razones que la impulsaban en seguir en la lucha contra el Partido.

-Muy bien joven Juice, lea y firme aquí- Exclamó la yegua oji-azul con un tono amable, el pony asintió y tomo el papel y la pluma con sus cascos.

-¿Cómo te va Rarity? Preguntó una voz a su lado, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa. Torno su mirada hacia atrás y detallo a Rainbow, quien mantenía un semblante sereno.

-Maravilloso querida, tienes al menos diez nuevos reclutas- Afirmó con entusiasmo la unicornio. La pegaso azul ensancho una pequeña sonrisa animada.

-Son 13- Puntualizó la yegua oji-violeta.

-Vaya… Seguro estas ansiosa por entrenarlos. No me extrañaría que se volvieran hábiles voladores teniendo una maestra tan talentosa- Halagó Rarity con honestidad. Rainbow se sonroso levemente.

-P-Por supuesto, su habilidad incrementara cuando tengan las clases de la profesora Dash… Pero no podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Tú fuiste la que organizo todo esto- Fue el turno de la otrora modista para sonrojarse, desvió su semblante hacia el joven pegaso al frente suyo, quien entregaba el papel con la pluma.

-Muchas gracias y bienvenido oficialmente al Ejército de Liberación Equestriana- El joven Juice sonrió emocionado y asintió frenéticamente, levantándose de su asiento.

-Bueno cariño, si algo aprendí de Twilight es como ser más organizada- Afirmó la unicornio con seguridad, dejando entrever algo de melancolía. Rainbow mostró algo de desánimo.

-... Si la cerebrito hubiera estado aquí nada de esto hubiera pasado…- Rarity miro a la equina azul con un poco de tristeza. No obstante meneo ligeramente su cabeza y torno su semblante hacia la nueva pony que se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa.

-Nombre-

Aquella pegaso iba a responder a la unicornio blanca, sin embargo Rainbow alzo su casco para que hiciera silencio, y así hizo.

-Rarity- La susodicha volvió a mirar a su amiga- Cuando termines aquí, quiero que vayas a mi habitación- La repentina petición de la pegaso azul tomo por sorpresa a la otrora modista, quien se vio dubitativa.

-C-Claro Rainbow… ¿podría saber para qué?- Indagó la oji-azul con intriga.

-P-Para conversar algo- Le respondió con un tono algo bajo. El corazón de Rarity dio un pequeño vuelco al pensar en las infinitas posibilidades que esas palabras conllevaban. Luego de pensar unos segundos asintió.

-Muy bien querida, espérame allí- Rainbow Dash compuso una sonrisa aliviada y suspiro. Se separó la unicornio y se marchó de allí, siendo seguida por la mirada atenta de la yegua blanca perla.

* * *

TOC-TOC

-¿Quién es?- Cuestiono la pegaso azul desde su escritorio.

-El amor de tu vida- Respondieron del otro lado, reconociendo Rainbow la voz de Rarity. Rio levemente.

-Adelante- Exclamó la oji-violeta. La puerta se abrió y por esta entro la peli-morado, quien tenía un semblante relajado, incluso jocoso. Con tranquilidad cerró la puerta de madera y se adentró en el lugar.

-¿Qué requiere mi Comandante?- Inquirió la otrora modista. Rainbow sonrió discretamente, desvió su mirada hacia su gabinete y lo abrió, extrayendo de este una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Requiero que tú y yo celebremos- Exclamó con un tono animado la pegaso azul. Rarity alzo una ceja y ensancho una sonrisa medio picarona.

-¿Y por qué estamos celebrando?-

-Por tu éxito al reclutar al Almirante Sea Wave y traer la pieza que nos faltaba para un Ejercito completo, por supuesto- Dijo Rainbow. La unicornio blanca se sintió entusiasmada de que la pegaso azul reconociera su aporte.

-Oh, solo hice mi pequeño aporte- Desprecio sin quererlo la otrora modista, un poco avergonzada. La pegaso azul ensancho una sonrisa alegre.

-Tonterías. Ahora, disfrutemos de este avance con un vino cedido a nosotros por nuestros colegas los Batas Negras- Exclamó Rainbow, abriendo la botella y sirviendo las dos copas. Proseguidamente cada una tomo una copa y se sentaron en el sofá que tenía la pegaso azul. Rarity con su magia sostenía la botella de vino.

-Por una Equestria libre- Dijo la unicornio blanca, la yegua oji-violeta sonrió y ambas dieron un brindis.

-Ah- Suspiro la pegaso, saboreando el sabor del vino- Si te digo la verdad Rarity, solo quería que me acompañas y ayudaras a despejar mi mente- Se sinceró, la otrora modista se sonroso y disimulo levemente su repentino nerviosismo tomando de su copa.

-¿Hay algo que te acompleja? Inquirió con intriga la unicornio. La oji-violeta suspiro y se empino toda la copa, haciendo una mueca y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Ah! Sírvame más- Pidió Rainbow, extendiendo su copa hacia la yegua blanca. Esta dudo un poco en surtirle nuevamente su vaso de vidrio. Meneo su cabeza y lleno la copa. La peli-arcoíris agradeció en voz baja y tomo un poco más de vino-… S-Si, hay algo que me acompleja- Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

-Dímelo querida, dímelo y veré en cómo te puedo ayudar- Aseguró con seguridad Rarity, acercando un poco su casco a la pierna de la pegaso azul. Esta sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-"Si tú supieras cuanto me ayudas…" Si… Es solo que ver a todos esos ponys emocionados para combatir por Equestria me hizo sentir algo mal… porque ellos no saben sobre nuestra situación real, ellos no saben los suministros que tenemos que robar para sobrevivir, ellos no saben lo que es una guerra real y yo… y yo tampoco. No tenemos un plan para el futuro y tampoco tenemos una garantía de que vayamos a gan-

-Rainbow- Interrumpió Rarity, la pegaso azul frunció el ceño levemente- No te tienes que preocupar tanto por eso querida. ¿Recuerdas nuestra aventura para derrotar a Nightmare Moon?-

-Si...

-Bueno, allí fuimos sin un plan, allí fuimos improvisando sobre la marcha y mira lo bien que nos salió. Logramos derrotar a la Yegua de la Luna y salvar el día sin nada más que nosotras mismas y los Elementos. Indudablemente nuestra situación actual es más compleja que esa, pero ahora tenemos tiempo para planear una estrategia. Tenemos la experiencia y tenemos el entusiasmo- Rainbow suspiro exasperadamente. Proseguidamente tomo otro trago de su copa.

-Ahora tenemos a Equestria en nuestra contra. No tenemos los Elementos, no tenemos a las Princesas, no tenemos a nadie. La mitad de Equestria y el mundo nos quiere muertas y la otra mitad no saben que ni existimos- Dijo pesimista la pegaso azul. Rarity se sorprendió levemente con aquella negatividad que desprendía su amiga. Era bastante extraño verla así. Su semblante se volvió más firme, decidido.

-Entonces pelearemos contra la mitad del mundo y haremos que la otra nos conozca. Mientras estemos vivas nosotras la armonía nunca podrá morir. Debemos seguir luchando hasta que nuestra oportunidad ideal aparezca… o la hagamos aparecer- Afirmó la unicornio blanca con tal confianza en sus palabras que Rainbow se asombró y ánimo. Se rio un poco.

-Es por esto que tú eres muy importante para mí, Rarity. Tu eres la que me guía y me alienta a seguir con esta incesante lucha- El corazón de la unicornio blanca dio un vuelco y su respiración se entrecorto. Aquellas dulces palabras eran un manjar para sus oídos. Sonrió en grande, precipitándose a tomar el casco de la pegaso azul, sorprendiendo a esta.

-Y yo siempre estaré aquí Rainbow… te lo dije antes, eres demasiado importante para Equestria y su futuro… eres demasiado importante para mí- Ambas se sonrojaron con aquellas palabras, sintiendo su corazón rebotar duramente contra su pecho. El contacto cálido en sus pesuñas hacia que de pronto la habitación cobrara un ambiente más íntimo, más personal.

Rainbow vio directamente a los ojos azules de su amiga, quien también la miraba. Ambas se quedaron hipnotizadas con los orbes de la otra, perdiéndose en su cabeza y rememorando las cualidades y defectos que hacían tan hermosa a la otra.

-"Tan valiente, tan vigorosa, tan frágil y fuerte, tan hermosa"

-"Tan decidida, tan culta, tan estresantemente templada, tan hermosa"

-"Con esa hermosa y única crin arcoíris que ilumina el cielo cuando vuela"

-"Con esos hermosos ojos azules que iluminan cualquier habitación"

-"…"

-"… El Amor es la muerte del Deber" Rainbow sintió un revoltijo en su estómago cuando escucho la voz de Shining Armor en su mente. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de partir de aquel mundo.

Su mirada se volvió algo fría y separo su casco de la unicornio. Esta no pudo contener que una mueca triste se compusiera en sus labios, sintiendo como nuevamente volvía a fallar en expresarse.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, sintiendo que el aire se había vuelto pesado y frió. Rainbow tomo de su copa, sintiendo como su corazón gritaba desesperadamente y como su cerebro intentaba acallar aquellos bramidos. Necesitaba desviar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-… ¿Y c-como hiciste para encontrar al Almirante? Cuestionó Rainbow, intentando romper la barrera gélida que se había formado entre ambas. La unicornio blanca ensancho una sonrisa tristona.

-"Siempre haces esto. Siempre me terminas evitando"…

-… ¿Rarity?

-… Si querida, perdóname. Tu pregunta fue como encontré al Almirante, ¿cierto?- La pegaso azul asintió ligeramente- Bien, en el periodo que estuve yendo de pueblo en pueblo termine en uno llamado Blackwater Town, un sitio algo deprimente pero que era perfecto para ocultarme del Partido… Allí lo vi a él. Me llamo la atención un día que redujo a un ladrón con facilidad, así que pregunte por el pueblo quien era y me comentaron que él era un antiguo guardia real. Investigando un poco descubrí que era de hecho el Almirante de toda la Marina Real Equestriana… Cuando me fui de aquí a buscarlo nuevamente estaba en un estado deplorable… asumo que su esposa murió y quedo devastado. No obstante con un poco de persuasión logre activar aquel espíritu que vi cuando redujo a aquel ladrón…-

La explicación de Rarity impresiono a Rainbow. Su historia era sin duda interesante y llena de intrigas y detalles. Rememoro algo que se había guardado mucho tiempo y solo había mencionado algunas veces. No había mejor momento que ese para aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle? Inquirió la pegaso azul con intriga. La otrora modista exhalo el aire de sus pulmones, sabiendo que aquella explicación tarde o temprano la tendría que dar.

-Yo las lleve con Zecora. Las reuní una noche junto a Spike y me las lleve al Bosque Everfree, lejos de las garras del Partido. Luego tuve que desaparecer, sabiendo que **ella** no me iba a perdonar. Sabía también que de decirles a ustedes, sabrían donde estaban las pequeñas… y si ellos las lograban romper mi plan fracasaría…

Rainbow sintió un poco de furia y decepción en su interior, sabiendo que gracias a eso ella y Applejack sufrieron las torturas del Partido… No obstante, también entendía el punto de vista de Rarity.

-¿Crees que sigan allí? Cuestiono la pegaso azul con un tono de voz más frió.

-No lo sé, es probable que Zecora se haya marchado con ellos a otro sitio.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando aquellas palabras. Rarity se mordió el labio inferior.

-Perdóname- Murmuro la otrora modista, la peli-arcoíris alzo una ceja- Perdóname por dejarlas a la deriva y en las garras de **ella**… pero no podía arriesgar la seguridad de nuestras hermanas y Spike- Dijo con un semblante triste la unicornio blanca, la pegaso azul suspiro con serenidad.

-… No te culpo realmente… **Ella** en algún momento nos iba a atrapar de todos modos…- Afirmó, aunque ambas pudieron notar como esas palabras no tenían la suficiente fuerza para ser tomadas como verdaderas- Pero igual así nos pudimos dar cuenta de quién era realmente **ella**. Gracias a eso es que ahora estamos aquí- Ahora sus palabras salieron con más firmeza, entereza. Rarity se sintió algo aliviada con aquella respuesta.

-Ciertamente, ahora debemos seguir amasando fuerza para asestar un duro golpe al Partido- Exclamó la unicornio blanca, recuperando su ánimo. Rainbow hizo lo propio, ensanchando una sonrisa enérgica.

-¡Por supuesto!- Se empinó toda la copa de vino- ¡Dame más! La otrora modista rió quedadamente, se tomó su propia copa y con su magia relleno los vasos de ambas.

-Debo decirlo Rainbow, me siento bastante orgullosa por tu capacidad para dar discursos y usar palabras "refinadas"- Concedió en un tono bromista Rarity. La pegaso dio una pequeña carcajada, tomándose otro sorbo de su copa.

-Todo es gracias a ti "querida". Tú fuiste la que me enseñaste todo eso- Dijo con sinceridad. El ambiente se había vuelto más cálido y agradable. Una sonrisa presumida se esbozó en los labios de la unicornio blanca.

-Naturalmente. Mis dotes de oratoria te han sido bastante útiles- Comentó la yegua blanca. La pegaso azul sonrió cómplice.

-Wow, eso sí es ser presumida- La peli-morado ensancho su sonrisa y acerco su rostro al de la pegaso.

-Eso fue gracias a ti "querida". Tú me enseñaste eso- Aseguró con confianza la unicornio blanca. La peli-arcoíris alzo una ceja.

-¿Yo? ¿Presumida? ¡Jamás!- Exclamó con una seriedad fingida. Rarity bufo con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo qué no? Tienes todo lo que se requiere para serlo. Eres una pony bastante buena- La unicornio coloco su casco encima del de la pegaso azul. Esta miro hacia este y luego devolvió su mirada hacia los ojos azules de la otrora modista, percatándose de lo cerca que realmente estaba. Trago saliva profundamente, sintiendo su corazón rebotar de nuevo, sintiendo como esos orbes zafiro la atrapaban- eres hábil en tu vuelo- Rarity subió su casco por toda la pierna de la pegaso, dándole un escalofrió en todo su sistema nervioso- y eres bastante hermosa- La otrora dejo su casco allí donde lo detuvo. Sus respiraciones cálidas chocaban con la otra y sus ojos mirándose fijamente.

-R-Rares…- Susurró Rainbow. La unicornio sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco por aquella palabra, sabiendo que ese mote casi nunca lo había utilizado Rainbow para referirse a ella. Esa era una oportunidad de oro, había traspasado las defensas de la pegaso. Era su momento de expresarse.

-Rainbow yo-

TOC-TOC

Ambas dieron un respingo, separándose un poco. La peli-arcoíris se logró recomponer rápidamente y se separó de la otrora modista, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco alterado. Carraspeo su garganta para aclarar su voz.

-¿Quién es?- Cuestionó la pegaso azul.

-¡Adivina!- Las dos escucharon la voz de Pinkie del otro lado de la puerta. Rarity sintió como su entusiasmo y su emoción se desvanecían lentamente al ver como la peli-arcoíris se levantaba del sofá.

-Adelante Pinkie- Apenas dijo esto, la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente por la pony rosada, quien traía consigo un lote de pergaminos.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Rainbow, te acuerdas lo que me prometiste sobre la Noche de Corazones Cálidos? Bueno, estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos planificar esa obra para hacerla un evento, ya sabes, para alegrar a los potrillos. Como esa fecha se acerca deberíamos empezar de una vez. ¿Qué opinan?- Preguntó en un tono enérgico Pinkie Pie. Tanto Rarity como Rainbow se quedaron en silencio, ambas decepcionadas de aquella interrupción, una mucho más que la otra. La unicornio blanca sintió como una lágrima intentaba salir de sus ojos, más la contuvo. La pegaso azul solo se mantenía reflexiva sobre lo que apenas había pasado y como estuvo a punto de arriesgar el Deber por el Amor.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?- La voz de Pinkie saco de su ensimismamiento a las dos- Porque si es así me sentiré muy mal, porque yo odio que alguien me interrumpa cuando estoy haciendo algo importante y entonces si yo hago eso que odio que me hagan no tendría sentido absoluto porque tu n-

-¡No Pinkie!- Cortó Rarity con un tono de voz algo duro, deslumbrando a sus dos amigas. La otrora modista suspiro para relajarse y compuso una sonrisa forzada- No Pinkie, no interrumpías- La pony rosada sonrió en grande, no obstante Rainbow vio con tristeza a la unicornio blanca.

Su felicidad bien podría ser la condena de su causa… y eso no lo podía permitir…

* * *

'Ello old friends! It's me, Silicio! Entregando el octavo episodio de esta historia. Tengo otra pequeña pregunta colegas (esta no es triste): Si son atentos se percataron de que el formato del texto cambio un poco. Ahora en ves de:

-Y entonces Rainbow, ¿me vas a besar o que? La pegaso azul se atraganto con el vino y sus mejillas se encendieron con un potente color rojo.

Es así:

-Y entonces Rainbow, ¿me vas a besar o que?**-** La pegaso azul se atraganto con el vino y sus mejillas se encendieron con un potente color rojo.

¿Cual prefieren mas? ¿Como se ha mantenido hasta ahora (el primero) o el nuevo (este capitulo y el segundo ejemplo)? Lo que mas cambia es el guion entre el dialogo y la descripción. Dejen su opinión.

Oye, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia o observación para esta historia? ¡No te preocupes, Fanfiction te da la opción para dejar un **REVIEW, **así pueden expresar su opinión! ¿Te gusto la historia? puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S **y otorga grandes beneficios a la salud comprobados científicamente por mi. Y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	10. ¡Hasta la vista!

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

Trixie veía con serenidad como el dragón empacaba todos sus objetos personales con algo de apremio. No era para menos, aquel era el día donde ellos se marchaban de Kalininstone. Lo único que lamentaba de irse de aquel sitio era dejar atrás a Gladius, quien realmente era un buen amigo suyo. Pero su misión ya estaba completada, el Emperador esperaría la visita de la Gran Hermana para aclarar su relación política-militar… y además, en el poco tiempo que estuvieron allí la vida de Spike y de Flurry había peligrado y eso era algo que Trixie no podía permitirse.

-Estamos listos. Aseguró Spike, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La unicornio azul lo miro y asintió. Proseguidamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, siendo seguida por el dragón morado, quien cargaba su equipaje y el de Trixie.

-Esto si esta pesado… ¡Si tan solo hubiera alguien con una capacidad mágica bestial que me pudiera ayudar! La yegua miro hacia atrás y una sonrisa burlona se asomó por sus labios.

-Es una lástima que no haya nadie por aquí con esas características… Pero oye, siendo tú un dragón seguro que ese peso no es nada para ti…

Spike coloco un semblante inexpresivo.

-Tu palabras de ayuda ayudaron bastante, definitivamente mitigaron el esfuerzo que hago. Trixie rió levemente y su cuerno se cubrió en magia al mismo tiempo que su equipaje en el hombro de Spike se cubría de un aura violeta. Pronto el reptil se dio cuenta que la unicornio cargaba su propio bagaje.

-¿Contento?- Inquirió la unicornio azul, el dragón recupero su entereza y compuso una sonrisa satisfecha, asintiendo ligeramente- Muy bien, Holy Sword nos estará esperando fuera del Palacio. No lo hagamos esperar.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y todos en aquella sala esperaban, algunos pacientes y otros impacientes, la llegada de Trixie Lulamoon. Gladius miraba hacia un punto indeterminado, su rostro ligeramente contraído en preocupación y consternación. Aquellos días habían sido tanto bizarros como interesantes. Una cena formal, una visita al Coliseo y finalmente una guía turística… pero lo más importante fue sin duda el atentado que sufrieron en el Bazar. Aquel ataque fue tan audaz y riesgoso que sería estúpido pensar que ningún Lord en aquella habitación tuvo implicación en ello.

Con sus ojos miro discretamente a todos los grifos en aquel lugar. Lord Strongheart de Galia hablaba con Lord Harak Tar de Tarkestan, Lord Vinulis de Highhills admiraba una de las tantas estatuas que decoraban el Salón Real. El mismo Emperador estaba sentado en su trono, con su cabeza reposando en su garra, un semblante arisco se expresaba en su rostro. ¿Quien tendría los motivos para planear aquel ataque? ¿Quien seria tan desquiciado para atacar a la hija y al ayudante de una, sino la unicornio mas poderosa sobre la faz de la Tierra?

-Gladius. Llamo alguien a su espalda, el grifo de pelaje negro desvió su semblante hacia la dirección de dónde provino aquel sonido, notando así a Lord Silician, quien tenía una sonrisa enérgica y portaba un uniforme de combate.

-Lord Silician. Correspondió el saludo con un tono formal, algo extrañado por la vestimenta de su compañero. El grifo de pelaje blanco transformo su sonrisa en una cómplice.

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga y ese tono tan serio? Gladius frunció su ceño levemente ante aquellas preguntas.

-¿Porque fuimos atacados por unos vándalos cualquiera y murieron ponys bajo nuestra protección? Debatió con severidad el grifo negro, deslumbrando al de pelaje blanco, quien trago saliva secamente.

-Wow… P-Pero por eso no te tienes que preocupar, estoy seguro que Lady Lulamoon aprecia tu valentía. ¡Me contaron que hasta asesinaste a uno de las alimañas! Mencionó con un tono animado, enérgico.

-Algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso, solo lo hice por defender a Lady Heart. Remarcó firme Gladius, haciendo que el grifo de pelaje blanco sonriera forzadamente, ocultando su molestia.

-Te guste o no, demostraste que tienes espíritu de supervivencia y que eres capaz de luchar.

-Atacar por la espalda. Corrigió el ser proveniente de Wingland. Silician rodó los ojos, algo cansado de las respuestas cortantes que le daba el grifo.

-Hubieras dejado entonces que esos vándalos te mataran si vas a tener esta actitud de mierda. Gladius miro al Lord de Bretoña con una ceja alzada. Suspiro con desgano, reconociendo que aquel grifo solo había venido a ser amigable con él.

-Mis disculpas Lord Silician… solo que me todavía sigo aturdido por el hecho de haber arrebatado una vida con mis propias garras. Excusó el grifo de pelaje negro, el de pelaje blanco recupero su sonrisa animada.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso Gladius… ese sentimiento desaparece cuando arrebatas más vidas. Dijo, carcajeando en el proceso. El ser proveniente de Wingland se sintió un poco repugnado ante aquella afirmación. Mas no le era sorprendente, pues Lord Silician provenía de Bretoña, un Reino Isla que era experto en navegación y pillaje.

-Gladius, ¿este bretón bruto te está molestando? Inquirió una voz que atrajo la atención de ambos. Al frente de ellos se hallaba Lord Strongheart de Galia. Silician inmediatamente compuso un semblante serio, casi arisco.

-Ugh, tenías que aparecer tú. ¿No ves que Gladius y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación?... ¿O quizá tu nivel de inteligencia es tan bajo que eres incapaz de visualizar cuando tu presencia no es requerida? Tanto el ser proveniente de Wingland como los demás Lords y soldados de aquella habitación pudieron notar como la tensión crecía rápidamente entre los dos grifos.

-Y tú no tienes el coeficiente intelectual suficiente para percatarte de que incomodas a Gladius… Oh bueno, en general incomodas a cualquier ser que este cerca de ti. Silician apretó sus dientes con furia.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves sucio galo!? Cuestionó indignado el grifo de pelaje blanco. Su contraparte de cuerpo gris claro frunció su ceño.

-¡No me llames sucio, escoria bretona! Respondió Strongheart de Galia, Gladius dio varios pasos hacia atrás al notar a donde estaba dirigiéndose aquella discusión. El Bretón bufo con desdén.

-¡Retira esas palabras! Comandó con furia el grifo de pelaje blanco. Su contraparte de Galia rodó los ojos.

-¿Oh qué?- Silician apretó aún más sus dientes, con su sangre hirviendo totalmente- Eso pensé, mejor vete a esconder como solo los bretones saben. Exclamó con un tono burlón Strongheart.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaron tus patéticos insultos a mi orgulloso pueblo! El grifo de ojos dorados saco su espada de su traje de combate. El grifo de alas negras contrajo sus pupilas al ver la acción del bretón.

-¡No eres más que un salvaje! Afirmó Strongheart con un tono de voz que combinaba la frustración, la impresión y la rabia.

-¡Mejor toma una espada y lucha como un grifo de verdad!

-¡DETENGAN ESTE RIDÍCULO ESPECTÁCULO EN EL NOMBRE DE SU EMPERADOR! Comandó con un bramido el Emperador, de inmediato tanto Lord Silician como Lord Strongheart se arrodillaron ante su gobernante, el grifo de ojos dorados coloco la punta de su espada en tierra. Todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio, incluyendo los recién llegados, quienes se vieron rápidamente envueltos en la confusión.

Maximus de Sunshine torno su atención hacia la entrada de uno de los pasillos adyacentes del Salón Real, notando que allí estaban Trixie Lulamoon, Spike y Flurry Heart.

La postura firme de su cuerpo, sus alas blancas extendidas, su cuello color plateado resplandeciendo con la luz del sol y su rostro templado y autoritario lo hicieron ver bastante imponente. Incluso Trixie debió admitir que a pesar de su edad, en ese momento el Emperador del Imperio Grifo parecía alguien que se lograba imponer sobre los demás. La unicornio azul trago saliva y reanudo su caminar hasta el centro de la habitación, siendo seguida por su amante y su hija.

-¿Interrumpimos algo, mi Emperador? Cuestionó Trixie con un tono jocoso, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Maximus de Sunshine frunció su ceño.

-Lady Lulamoon- Se tomó unos segundos para pensar su respuesta-… No interrumpen nada, hay grifos que no saben cómo comportarse apropiadamente. Increpo con solemnidad, la unicornio azul ensancho una sonrisa serena.

-Ya veo… Afirmó la unicornio.

Gladius trago saliva secamente, viendo a los dos grifos que antes desbordaban en orgullo y prepotencia se hallaban arrodillados, casi sumisos a la implacable autoridad del grifo de Sunshine. Le parecía increíble que Maximus lograra hacer eso cuando se decidía imponer con su actitud.

-Ya se marchan. Puntualizó en un tono frió el Emperador, atrayendo nuevamente la atención del grifo negro. Trixie asintió ligeramente.

-Así es. Mi objetivo aquí ya realice y es momento de volver a mi hogar. Maximus contorsiono ligeramente su semblante en uno arisco.

-Entonces, ¿puedo esperar la visita de **ella** para discutir los términos? Cuestionó el grifo de cuello plateado. La unicornio azul ensancho una sonrisa pequeña, asintiendo nuevamente.

-En efecto, cuando su salud se estabilice ella vendrá directamente a hablar con usted… como verdaderos aliados que somos. Aseguró la yegua peli-plateada con serenidad. El grifo de ojos rojos suspiro con exasperación.

-De acuerdo Lady Lulamoon, le deseo la mejor de las suertes en su viaje de vuelta a casa y en lo que resta de su vida. Sin esperar respuesta, el Emperador se fue a sentar en su trono. Los demás Lords se acercaron a despedirse individualmente.

-No se preocupe Lady Lulamoon, conseguiremos quienes fueron los culpables de tan indignante ataque a sus allegados. Afirmó Lord Vinulis a la pony oji-violeta, quien solo alzo una ceja ante aquellas palabras y sonrió minúsculamente.

-Muchas gracias, Lord Vinulis. El grifo de pelaje negro compuso una sonrisa falsa, separándose de la unicornio azul.

Cuando las despedidas formales estuvieron listas, la "Garra del Emperador" se colocó en el medio de ambos grupos.

-_¡Que viva la Gran Hermana! _Exclamó Maximus desde su trono.

-_¡Que viva! _Respondieron todos los grifos de la habitación.

-¡Que viva el Emperador Maximus de Sunshine! Bramó Trixie.

-¡Que viva! Secundaron Spike y Flurry.

Proseguidamente se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal de aquel Salón Real, siendo seguidos por Gladius. Con tres de ellos queriendo salir de allí lo más pronto posible, solo Flurry dedico su caminata en admirar una vez más el arte y la estructura de aquel Salón Real. Estaba segura que el Palacio Real de Saiberium debía ser aún más hermoso que lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

En poco tiempo alcanzaron la entrada de aquella Residencia, siendo recibidos por Holy Sword, quien se veía con un rostro firme. En el patio de aquel lugar se hallaban todos los Policías Dorados y tres carrozas.

La unicornio azul paso por delante de los Policías Dorados y estos hicieron el correspondiente saludo militar. Coloco su equipaje en la carroza y se dio media vuelta, deslumbrando a los demás que iban con ella.

-¿Quién de ustedes fue el que acompañaba al dragón en el Bazar? Inquirió hacia los ponys de la Policía Dorada, quienes mantuvieron su postura y gesto. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que finalmente uno alzo su casco.

-¡Yo Madam! Afirmó aquel corcel. La unicornio azul se acercó a él, siendo seguida por la mirada curiosa y/o confundida del reptil morado, la alicornio, el pony terrestre y el grifo de pelaje negro. La maga visualizo al pony, siendo este un pegaso de cuero amarillo claro, crin color café y ojos marrón roble. Su mirada estaba enfocada al cielo, evitando mirar a la yegua peli-plateada que lo analizaba de arriba abajo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó Trixie. El pony dudo en responder en unos segundos. Pero pronto trago saliva y recupero su compostura.

-Wonder Luck ¡A sus servicios Madam! Aseguró el pegaso con un tono firme. La equina oji-violeta compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu edad? El corcel amarillo claro exhalo profundamente.

-20 años Madam.

-Hmp- Respondió la unicornio azul, luego se separó de él y volvió a encarar la carroza, dejando totalmente desorientados a sus acompañantes.

-Bueno, vamos marchándonos. Apremió la maga, adentrándose en su medio de transporte. Pronto fue seguida por Spike, Flurry y todos los demás, quienes se adentraron en sus respectivas carrozas.

-_¡Eleven la puerta! _Escucharon todos, aunque casi nadie entendió. No obstante a los momentos el sonido mecánico de la polea levantando la poderosa reja de metal les indico que la salida de aquel Palacio estaba siendo abierta.

Flurry admiraba nuevamente las calles de Kalininstone desde la perspectiva de su carroza. Era sin duda distinto que caminar directamente sobre la piedra. No obstante, allí adentro junto a su familia no habrían grifos ancianas que la guiaran a una trampa. Frunció su ceño. Su actuar imprudente había desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos que termino en Spike siendo herido de gravedad y varios ponys y grifos muertos.

Recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando aquellos vándalos estuvieron a punto de quebrar su escudo de magia. Como revivió memorias del pasado que honestamente quería dejar allí. Como anhelaba fervientemente que su madre llegara y la rescatara.

¿Aquellos grifos y ponys que murieron protegiéndola tendrían familia? ¿Aquellos delincuentes tendrían familia?

…

-¿Cómo se siente, Lord Spike? Cuestionó Gladius con un tono calmado, sorprendiendo levemente al dragón y atrayendo la atención de todos los integrantes de la carroza.

-… Honestamente me siento bien, realmente el hechizo que hizo Flurry ayudo bastante- La alicornio se sonroso cuando el reptil morado poso su garra sobre su cabeza y le revolvió la crin- Gracias por preguntar- Se sinceró el dragón. El grifo sonrió. De un bolsillo en sus ropas extrajo una pequeña caja de cuero rojo. Se la extendió al reptil morado.

-Bueno, si no le molesta este tipo de cosas, quisiera darle este presente de mi parte por luchar tan valientemente aquel día. Spike desvió su semblante hacia la unicornio azul, quien asintió ligeramente, indicándole que aceptara el obsequio.

El dragón de espinas verdes recibió en sus garras aquella pequeña caja, bajo la mirada atenta de Holy, Gladius, Trixie y Flurry. Trago saliva secamente y abrió aquel pequeño artefacto. Una esmeralda verde opaca era el contenido de aquel regalo.

-Es… bastante bonita… Comentó con una voz dudosa, no muy seguro de que decir ante aquel obsequio. El grifo de pelaje negro compuso una sonrisa serena.

-Sin duda, pero eso no la hace especial- Afirmó la "Garra del Emperador", deslumbrando a todos un poco- Veras, esta gema pertenece a un conjunto de seis joyas que han estado en mi familia durante generaciones. Según cuenta la leyenda, tienen la capacidad de transportarte al lugar de tu nacimiento. Flurry abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar aquella historia extravagante, fascinada por el relato corto del grifo. Trixie se descubrió a si misma curiosa por la historia detrás de aquella joya, Holy y Spike por su parte se vieron escépticos.

-Dudo mucho que haya alguna gema que tenga la capacidad de hacer eso. Exclamó el pony terrestre, atrayendo la atención de todos los integrantes de aquella carroza. Gladius sonrió con tranquilidad, asintiendo.

-Eso creo también yo, pero tuve una corazonada de que a Lord Spike le gustaría tener una joya con semejante historia de fondo en su colección personal. El dragón morado se sonroso ligeramente y un semblante se bosquejo en su rostro. Rápidamente torno su mirada hacia Trixie, quien solo aparto la vista y fingió estar contemplando el ambiente. El reptil entrecerró sus ojos.

-… Ciertamente, gracias por el obsequio, Lord Gladius. El grifo de pelaje negro asintió, mientras veía al dragón llevar el regalo a su garra izquierda y reposando esta encima del carruaje.

-No hay de qué. Los amigos de Trixie son mis amigos- Guiño su ojo a la yegua peli-plateada, quien bufo con una sonrisa cómplice. Spike sintió un pequeño malestar en la nuca y un poco de nauseas en su estómago, más lo contuvo detrás de un rostro serio- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué les pareció Kalininstone? Obviando claro lo que todos sabemos que ocurrió. Todos en la carroza pensaron una respuesta durante algunos segundos, recapitulando su experiencia en aquella ciudad.

-Es bastante bonita, tiene un estilo artístico bastante detallista. Opinó Flurry Heart, Spike compuso una sonrisa burlona.

-Perdónela Lord Gladius, algunas veces tiene la maña de usar palabras nuevas que aprendió leyendo. La alicornio se avergonzó en demasiá ante aquella declaración del reptil morado.

-¡C-Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo voy a aprender una palabra nueva si tú dejaste mis libros en Canterlot!? Cuestionó con un semblante serio.

-Pero lo harías si tuvieras tus libros.

-¡N-No!... ¡Argh! ¡Eres tan odioso!

Todos en la carroza se rieron quedadamente, exceptuando Flurry, quien realizo un puchero y desvió nuevamente su semblante hacia la ventana. Rápidamente se ensimismo en sus pensamientos.

-Es una lástima que no pude visitar ese Bar en el Gran Bazar. También fue algo extraño ver eso del Juicio por Derecho. Exclamó el pony beige de pelo azul oscuro largo. Gladius realizo una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

-Si… algunas viejas usanzas nunca mueren y otras son resucitadas de la tumba…

Todos hicieron silencio ante aquella respuesta.

-… En fin, espero volver a Equestria, allí hay damas que si puedo cortejar. Afirmó el pony terrestre, intentando romper el hielo. Gladius rió por lo bajo con aquella declaración. Trixie miro de reojo a Spike y una pequeña expresión cómplice y traviesa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. El dragón morado trago saliva profundamente.

-Claro, porque recuerda que las Relaciones Inter-especie están terminantemente prohibidas en Nueva Equestria. Rememoró la unicornio azul en un tono irónico. Gladius ensancho una sonrisa picarona.

-Una verdadera pena. Quizás deberías hablar con la Gran Hermana al respecto. Trixie miro de reojo a Spike, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando vio su semblante inexpresivo.

-Quizá… ¿Oh quizá me guste tener una relación secreta y vivir en el peligro de ser descubierta? El dragón sintió como se atragantaba con su saliva. Holy Sword carcajeo mientras que Gladius rió más calmadamente. Flurry compuso un semblante repugnado.

-¡Ew!

Repentinamente, la carroza comenzó a frenar, indicando que estaban arribando a la plaza donde comenzarían su largo viaje de vuelta a Equestria.

-Bueno, tal parece que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Sin mucho más que decir y cuando su transporte finalmente se detuvo, Gladius sonrió entusiasmado.

-Creo que podemos convenir en que su visita ha sido bastante fructífera, exceptuando claro ese "pequeño inconveniente" en el Bazar. ¡Definitivamente el destino me ha dado la dicha de conocer a seres tan amables e interesantes como ustedes tres, Lord Sword, Lord Spike y Lady Heart y de volver a reunirme con usted, Lady Lulamoon! Afirmó el grifo proveniente de Wingland, en un tono teatral que rememoro al Gladius que conocieron el día que arribaron en Kalininstone. Spike se vio algo escéptico de como tomar aquella declaración, mientras que Flurry sonrió maravillada y Holy ensanchaba un gesto amigable. Trixie por su parte compuso una sonrisa pícara.

-Cierto Lord Gladius… ahora, ¿sobre esa "elución" de responsabilidades? Preguntó en un tono bromista la unicornio azul. El dragón soltó un bufido de exasperación y rodo los ojos, logrando el objetivo de la maga. El grifo rió quedadamente.

-Desgraciadamente no se puede, Lady Lulamoon. Si bien teníamos el apoyo total de Lady Heart, nuestras responsabilidades son muy grandes. Trixie chisto con la lengua.

-Lastima…

-Sin duda. ¡Pero no es momento de entristecerse! ¡Lord Spike! un gusto haberlo conocido, ansió algún día tener una conversación con usted y jugar una ronda de ajedrez. Lady Lulamoon me comento que usted es fanático del deporte- El grifo extendió su garra derecha de águila hacia el dragón morado. Este se vio algo redundante en estrecharle su extremidad, más por su actitud inmadura para con Gladius en el Bazar. Meneo su cabeza y tomo la garra con firmeza, sentenciando así que no había rencor alguno entre ellos.

-Espero y esa partida la podamos concretar. Exclamó con seguridad el reptil morado, el grifo negro se percató de la seguridad y determinación con la cual el allegado a Trixie le apretaba su garra, sabiendo lo que aquello implicaba. Asintió ligeramente.

-Seguro que si- Torno su atención hacia Flurry, quien se veía algo entusiasmada- Eso me lleva a usted, Lady Heart. Cuando usted quiera planeamos un viaje donde podamos explorar Saiberium en toda su extensión.

-¡Si! ¡Me encantaría visitar las ciudades Muscow… Muscowu

-¿Muscowytas?- Completo el grifo de pelaje negro, la alicornio asintió.

-¡Esas! ¡Dominaremos los mares fríos y exploraremos las tierras vastas de Saiberium! Gladius sonrió dulcemente por la energía que desprendía aquella pequeña yegua blanca. Sin duda crecería para convertirse en una pony justa y amable.

-Así será Lady Heart… nunca deje que esa llama que ilumina su ser se apague. Aconsejó con firmeza. La alicornio se descoloco levemente pero atino a asentir. El grifo de pelaje negro desvió su semblante a Holy Sword, quien realmente esperaba simplemente una despedida de cortesía y poca cosa más. Gladius procedió a extender su garra de águila al pony terrestre, quien no dudo en aquel apretón de cascos.

-Un placer haberlo conocido, Lord Sword. Si algún le sobra tiempo le sugiero que viaje hasta San Gripetesburgo y buque el bar llamado "Pravda". Le aseguro que le encantara. El peli-azul oscuro se deslumbro ante aquel dato, más pronto ensancho una sonrisa animada.

-Seguro que sí, Lord Gladius. Es un placer también haberlo conocido. El ser proveniente de Wingland asintió ligeramente. Luego se separó de él y termino encarando a Trixie, quien ahora mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.

-Supongo que este es el adiós. Exclamó Trixie en un tono algo tristón. Gladius compuso una expresión con la misma característica que la unicornio azul.

-Es un hasta luego como siempre. Sabes como el destino, siempre me da la gracia de verte nuevamente y la desgracia de despedirme. La peli-plateada no dijo nada, suspirando con algo de desgano. Sin previo aviso la maga dio un abrazo al grifo de pelaje negro.

-Algún día… podremos tener reuniones sin tener que preocuparnos de lo que digan ponys enfermas o viejos decrépitos…

-Algún día Tr… Lady Lulamoon. Pero por ahora debemos atenernos a nuestras responsabilidades.

En susurros se dijeron, sin que ninguno de los demás en aquella carroza lograra siquiera escuchar algo.

-Cuídate mucho ave salida de una mina de carbón. Exclamó con firmeza y un tono bromista la unicornio azul, recuperando su entereza y sonriendo con confianza. La "Garra del Emperador" imito el gesto de la yegua.

-Lo mismo digo, pony con cabeza de metal. Los dos rieron con aquellos apodos tan tontos. El grifo de pelaje negro miro unos segundos más a la peli-plateado. Su pico pareció separarse para dejar salir unas palabras, más los oídos de Trixie no captaron nada. El ser proveniente de Wingland meneo su cabeza, embozo una sonrisa serena y salió de la carroza. Proseguidamente se dio media vuelta.

-¡Aquí es su parada inicial y mi parada final! ¡Ha sido un placer el haberlos tenido de huéspedes, esperamos que perdonen todas las inconveniencias que experimentaron y que la reputación del Imperio Grifo se mantenga limpia en ustedes! ¡Gloria al Imperio Grifo! ¡Gloria al Emperador Maximus de Sunshine! ¡Gloria a IQUISOC! ¡Gloria a la Gran Hermana! _¡Hasta la vista! _

Trixie rió quedadamente por aquella despedida extravagante, sabiendo que el grifo se había acostumbrado a hacer eso siempre que se despedían.

-¡Y para nosotros ha sido un placer estar con usted, Señor Gladius! Grito Flurry desde adentro con entusiasmo, haciendo que los oídos de Spike retumbaran ensordecidos.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi oído!

La maga meneo con su cabeza y le guiño uno de sus ojos violeta al grifo de pelaje negro.

-_Nos vemos dentro de poco, Gladius. _

Pronto la carroza despego, siendo ahora controlada por pegasos. El ser proveniente de Wingland ensancho una sonrisa enérgica mientras veía alejarse el transporte de probablemente su pony favorita.

-"Sin duda nos veremos pronto, Trixie"

* * *

-¡Y entonces yo dispare contra las cebras, mientras evacuaban a los prisioneros! Exclamó entusiasmada Sugar Rush, haciendo gestos e imitaciones de lo que relataba. Starshine solo sonreía serenamente, mientras que Sky Domain se veía pensativo. O así le parecía a Applejack.

En aquellos dos días que habían pasado de su reposo había hablado y conocido mejor a esos tres ponys. Incluso el pegaso gris la había dejado de mirar como si la quisiera asesinar. Starshine era un pony bastante pacifico, templado, siempre pensaba que decir antes de decirlo. No se precipitaba a conclusiones inesperadas y era extremadamente paciente. Sugar Rush era el extremo contrario al pegaso sin una pierna. Bastante hiperactiva, enérgica, actuaba y hablaba de forma impulsiva y era bastante impaciente. El contraste entre ambos era tan alto que le parecía increíble siquiera pudieran estar juntos.

-"Supongo que los opuestos se atraen" Razonó, su abuela le había dicho eso hacía mucho tiempo atrás, en una época que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo en la memoria colectiva de los ponys.

-"Jamás existió tal época. La Gran Hermana ha estado gobernando desde que recuerdo" Su ceño se frunció, viendo como ella misma se contradecía.

-¿Capitán?- Alguien la llamo, sacándola de su mente. Visualizo el semblante curioso de Sugar sobre ella, el rostro reflexivo de Sky y el rostro ligeramente preocupado de Starshine- ¿Está todo bien? Inquirió el pegaso verde limón. La rubia asintió levemente.

-Estaba pensando también en momentos que yo viví. Se excusó la pony naranja. La pegaso violeta contrajo sus pupilas y una gran sonrisa se compuso en su rostro.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero escuchar esa historia! Afirmó Sugar Rush, animada y entusiasmada. La vaquera suspiro, habiéndose acostumbrado a aquella pegaso. En cierta manera le recordaba a Pinkie Pie.

Deseaba que Pinkie Pie estuviera allí para hacerla sonreír con alegría. Cada vez que recordaba como deseaba que Pinkie fuera un poco menos enérgica sus dientes se apretaban. Uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Una frase jamás resulto ser tan devastadoramente cierta para ella.

-… Bien. Yo pertenecí a un regimiento que formo parte de la "Gran Ofensiva de Otoño" para romper las líneas de los lobos en 1914. En esa ofensiva yo tome acción en la ciudad de Lizping. Todavía puedo recordar cómo-

La puerta se abrió, atrayendo la atención de los cuatro ponys.

-¿Capitán Applejack?- Inquirió la enfermera Gracie Fox.

-¿Si? Respondió con incertidumbre la vaquera, estando atenta a cualquier movimiento raro o actitud sospechosa. La pegaso blanca de crin mostaza se adentró en la habitación y enfoco sus ojos naranjas en la reunión que tenían los ponys. Una sonrisa sincera se esbozó en su rostro.

-Ah, parece que se ha estado llevando mejor con sus compañeros de habitación. Applejack asintió ligeramente.

-¡SI! ¡Le caemos mejor a la Capitán! ¿¡Oíste Sky!? Inquirió la yegua violeta. El pony gris no hizo nada, mirando con cautela a la enfermera. Esta aclaro su garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Es bastante bueno que así sea Sugar. Pero eso no es lo que me trae aquí. Aclaró la pegaso, tragando saliva secamente. La pony terrestre naranja alzo una ceja.

-Creo que me puedo presentar yo misma querida- La vaquera pudo detallar como la pegaso blanca se estremeció ante aquella voz detrás de la puerta. Unos pasos secos se oyeron- Es un placer verla, Capitán Applejack. Aseguró aquella equina. Llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero marrones caquis, mientras que unos lentes opacos impedían observar el color de sus ojos. La vaquera se vio algo desconfiada por el secretismo evidente que aquella yegua quería mantener.

-¿Quién es usted? Cuestionó con firmeza la rubia. La yegua desconocida compuso una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

-Ah, sin duda eres la dura Applejack- La susodicha afilo su mirada. La equina misteriosa torno su cuerpo hacia el lado donde estaba la enfermera- Gracie, ¿podrías llevar a los demás pegasos en esta habitación a dar un paseo? La yegua blanca de ojos naranjas se sorprendió un poco.

-¡No entiendo porque tenemos que salir! ¡La Capitán nos iba a contar una de sus historias! Se quejó con algo de molestia Sugar Rush. La equina desconocida viro su rostro hacia la pegaso violeta.

-No tardare mucho tiempo querida. Solo quiero hablar a solas con Applejack. Aseguró en un tono calmado. La pony terrestre rubia frunció su ceño.

-¿Y que si yo no quiero hablar contigo? Debatió con seriedad. La yegua desconocida ensancho su sonrisa.

-Oh, pero estoy segura que esto te interesara. Es respecto a la salud de cierta pony azul que tú conoces. Inmediatamente la mente de la oji-verde no pudo contenerse en rememorar a Rainbow Dash. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco y su semblante un poco más sombrío.

-Déjennos solas. Pidió la pony terrestre con un tono frió. Starshine comprendió que aquella situación estaba fuera de su compresión y por lo tanto no tenía nada que hacer allí. Con un pequeño gesto hizo que Sky Domain se acercara a él y lo ayudara a moverse. Sugar Rush iba a protestar nuevamente, más el corcel verde limón solo negó con su cabeza, señalándole la salida. Sin necesidad de más palabras, la enfermera guió al grupo de pegasos fuera de la habitación.

-¡Sin escuchar detrás de la puerta! Comandó la yegua desconocida.

-¿¡Como supo que yo iba a hacer eso!? Inquirió la equina violeta con asombro. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más la puerta se cerró.

Las dos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Por todo lo sagrado, nadie se murió, quita ese semblante. Exclamó la yegua, no inmutando a la pony naranja.

-Antes mencionaste a una yegua azul. ¿Con quie-

-No era Rainbow Dash si es lo que te preocupa. Interrumpió la equina desconocida con un tono sereno, un poco jocoso diría Applejack.

-… ¿Entonces me mentiste? Inquirió la pony terrestre naranja.

-Si algo tú sabes hacer muy bien es detectar cuando alguien está siendo deshonesta contigo. Estoy segura de que te percataste de mi pequeña mentira a los segundos de haberla dicho.

La rubia guardo silencio, reconociendo que aquello era cierto. En primera instancia si se había asustado cuando pensó en Rainbow Dash, pero rápidamente pudo notar la mentira, siendo en ella una cualidad innata, magnificada por el elemento de la armonía que la escogió como su portadora. No obstante, aquello daba pie a otras interrogantes.

-Entonces no es un "si", es un "¿Por qué?" Reformulo la pregunta el Elemento de la Honestidad con un tono serio. La pony misteriosa asintió. Su sombrero comenzó a levitar, al mismo tiempo que su gabardina era removida de su cuerpo por una especie de aura verde. Pronto Applejack pudo notar el cuerno por el cual aquella magia salía.

Ante sus ojos aquella unicornio descubrió su apariencia como una mariposa. Una crin mediana y una cola larga, conformadas por dos franjas azules y dos moradas. Se asemejaba bastante a la de Rainbow Dash en la forma como estaba peinada… Si es que Rainbow Dash se cepillaba la crin.

El pelaje de ella era de color blanco rojizo claro.

Finalmente la equina removió sus lentes opacos, revelando como le devolvía la mirada unos orbes verdes esmeraldas, que la veían con un brillo especial.

-En efecto, te mentí para atraer tu atención. Exclamó la unicornio, sonriendo con confianza. Applejack no dijo nada, teniendo que reconocer que aquella pony cumplió con su objetivo.

-Muy bien, entonces… ¿Quién eres? La yegua blanca rojiza ensancho una sonrisa bromista.

-¿Eso realmente es relevante? Debatió, a lo que la pony terrestre frunció su ceño.

-Si.

-Oh… Bueno si, pero en realidad no. Lo que sí es importante es la información que te traigo. Applejack alzo una ceja, sintiéndose desorientada en frente de aquella unicornio tan extraña.

-Espera, espera. ¿No me dirás quién eres, pero tengo que confiar en la información que traes? Cuestionó con un tono dudoso, escéptico. La yegua peli-morado azulado asintió con tranquilidad.

-Sí, ahora presta bastante atención. Dentro de unos días, posiblemente mañana, recibirás la visita de alguien muy importante. Te dará la asignación de comandar un nuevo batallón y serás enviada a misiones de alto riesgo. Como creo que tú sabes, eres un elemento de la armonía y por lo tanto una de las pocas cosas que todavía amenaza la existencia de IQUISOC, incluso si te encuentras bajo su "protección". Mi visita aquí es para informarte sobre esto y que estés lista para asumir nuevamente el campo de batalla, pues ahora tendrás a ciertos "individuos" cerca de ti- Discretamente, la unicornio blanca rojiza con su magia saco de su gabardina una fotografía, otorgándosela a Applejack, quien la tomo con algo de cautela, desconfiada- Siempre que los veas cerca escóndete, huye o pelea. No dejes que te atrapen. Aquí adentro tienes la "protección" de la Gran Hermana, allá afuera eres una baja… o una desaparición más.

La pony terrestre miro la fotografía y se vio un poco sorprendida. Había un pony con la típica túnica negra de los Policías Dorados. Pero este traía una máscara plateada que le cubría completamente el rostro salvo dos orificios pequeños para los ojos.

Repentinamente aquella fotografía se comenzó a quemar. La yegua rubia soltó el pedazo de papel por la impresión. Desvió su semblante hacia la unicornio, quien tenía su cuerno encendido.

-Lo siento, no puede quedar evidencia.

-¿Cómo sé que todo esto es verdad? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Inquirió con incertidumbre la pony terrestre. La equina de color blanco rojizo ensancho una sonrisa segura de sí misma.

-No tienes que. Sabrás que no estoy jugando contigo cuando ellos estén observándote desde la distancia.

Aquella afirmación le dio escalofríos a la pony terrestre. Quizá el Partido si había leído su diario, quizá si venían a por ella. Quizá aquel destino probablemente fatal e indudablemente mísero era inevitable. Quizá estaba condenada a sufrir el resto de sus días.

-No obstante, no todo es malo. El escuadrón que recibirás son en su mayoría ponys que seguirán tus comandos cuando realicen quien eres realmente. Ellos serán tu protección y tú serás su líder, incluso ya conociste a tres de ellos. Exclamó la unicornio blanca rojiza, en un intento por animar a la rubia. Applejack trago saliva profundamente, sintiendo una disminución de su angustia y preocupación.

No dejaría que unos equinos con máscaras plateadas la hicieran una pequeña fracción más de una de las cifras en esa Guerra Eterna. No dejaría que aquellos equinos la separaran de su familia.

-Bueno, eso es todo querida. Proseguidamente de decir esto, la unicornio peli-morado azulado tomo todas sus pertenencias con su magia y se colocó nuevamente su disfraz. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada.

-¡Hey!- Llamo Applejack. La pony misteriosa se dio media vuelta-… G-Gracias por el casco…- La unicornio ensancho una sonrisa amistosa.

-No me tienes que agradecer a mí. Yo solo sigo órdenes de mi superior. La pony terrestre naranja no dijo nada, pues tenía bastante que reflexionar sobre su nueva situación. En primera instancia tendría que esperar una visita de alguien muy importante esos días…

-¡Por cierto, Rainbow Dash manda sus saludos! Exclamó la unicornio en un tono de voz alto, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. El desconcierto y la confusión se apoderaron de la mente de Applejack. Saliendo de su impresión al menear la cabeza, hecho carrera y alcanzo el marco de la puerta en poco tiempo.

Al ver a ambos lados del pasillo noto como estaba vacío.

Frunció su ceño.

¿Aquella pony estaba de parte de la Resistencia de Shining Armor?

¿Era solo un plan macabro de la Gran Hermana para probar su lealtad?

…

¿O había algo más en todo ello?

* * *

Gracie Fox suspiro con desgano, viendo como Sugar Rush jugaba con Starshine y Sky Domain a las cartas.

-Muchas gracias por tu colaboración, Gracie. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su sistema nervioso. Se dio media vuelta y noto a la unicornio blanca rojiza con su disfraz. Recuperándose de su susto, la pegaso frunció ligeramente su ceño.

-¿C-Cuando recibiré lo que me prometiste?

-Jojojo, alguien está bastante exigente- La yegua con disfraz paso un casco por el rostro de la pegaso blanca, sintiendo esta un pequeño temblor en sus piernas- No te preocupes querida, sabes que siempre cumplo con mis promesas… Tú sigue cuidando a nuestra amiga mutua ¿sí?

-… S-Si, lo haré…

-Buena chica.

La unicornio entonces en un pequeño flash desapareció de allí, haciendo que Gracie exhalara profundamente. Aquella unicornio la ponía bastante nerviosa. No obstante, era su mejor opción ante su situación.

* * *

Rainbow Dash observaba unos informes y unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Cifras, números, uno podría pensar que dirigir un movimiento insurgente contra una Organización-Estado despiadada seria tarea fácil.

-"Ojala" Pensó la pegaso azul. Tenía que comprobar constantemente que tuviera un número adecuado de armas, municiones, soldados, provisiones y otros elementos necesarios para la Resistencia. Debía también velar por la integridad de los ponys civiles que seguían con ella. Rarity ayudaba bastante en ese aspecto. Sin duda cuando lograran ampliarse su trabajo seria mucho más difi-

TOC-TOC

-¿Quién es? Inquirió Rainbow con un tono serio.

-D-Diamond Winter m-m-mi comandante.

-… ¿Quién?

-Este… s-soy el pony que el C-Capitán Bronze Water envió…

-Oh ya, adelante entonces.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver al pegaso de cuero gris, crin azul clara, casi nieve. Sus ojos marrones se quedaron clavados unos segundos en los violeta inquisitivos de la pegaso azul y luego se desviaron hacia un lado. La peli-arcoíris soltó una risa quedada, baja, cuando noto lo nervioso que estaba aquel recluta.

-Ya recuerdo quién eres. El aprendiz de Bronze Water ¿cierto? El corcel asintió frenéticamente. El Elemento de la Lealtad se levantó de su asiento y coloco debajo de su ala un archivo. Proseguidamente se aproximó al equino de ojos marrones.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Winter? Pregunto curiosa la yegua azul. El pony trago saliva secamente.

-21 a-años, mi Comandante. Rainbow asintió levemente.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo te trata Bronze? Indago la peli-arcoíris.

-… ¿A-A qué se refiere? Preguntó Diamond Winter dudoso, alterado. El Elemento de la Lealtad rodó sus ojos.

-Ya sabes, ¿Cómo es ser su aprendiz? Que yo sepa, él está junto a ese escuadrón de ponys desde que todo esto empezó. ¿Cómo se siente ser el nuevo miembro en ese grupo? Aclaró la pegaso azul con un tono relajado. Honestamente tenía aquella conversación con ese soldado para intentar despejar su cabeza de las decenas de números, cifras y cálculos que había dejado atrás en su escritorio.

-¡Ah!... S-Se siente bien, Bronze Water es bastante estricto pero paciente y los demás del grupo son buenos conmigo. Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el pegaso blanco. Rainbow asintió, viendo que el corcel perdio algo de su nerviosismo y se soltaba más.

-Eso es bueno. Nuestro movimiento se basa en nuestra fortaleza para seguir y nuestra unión como corceles y yeguas libres- Aseguró la peli-arcoíris en un tono firme, determinado. Los ojos marrones del pony brillaron con intensidad, lo que atrajo la atención del Elemento de la Lealtad- ¿Llevas con nosotros mucho tiempo?

-¡Sí!...- Se dio cuenta de su exaltación- Perdón, sí. Mi madre se unió a las filas de Shining Armor aproximadamente en 1007 D.E.L. Hicimos la "Gran Marcha hacia el Sur" junto a los demás. Rainbow Dash sonrió, recordando que después de aquel éxodo pudo localizar a Shining Armor.

-El Coronel Shining Armor sin duda fue alguien a quien admirar. Un verdadero héroe de Equestria. Musitó la pegaso azul inconsciente, el pegaso blanco trago saliva, no pudieron estar en desacuerdo con aquella oración. Para todos en el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana el unicornio fue el protector de Equestria junto a su esposa cuando Celestia y Luna desaparecieron.

-Bueno Winter- Exclamó la peli-arcoíris, atrayendo nuevamente la atención del corcel- Necesito que viajes a Cloudsdale y busques por la ciudad a una pony- La pegaso azul retiro de su ala el archivo que antes había colocado allí, extendiéndoselo a Diamond, quien se vio un poco dubitativo de tomar aquella carpeta. Meneo la cabeza y recupero su entereza, tomando con firmeza el archivo- Ronda los treinta y tantos años y seguramente trabaja en algo del clima. Si la localizas, envíame una carta con nuestro mensajero en la ciudad, cuya descripción esta también en el archivo. Es de vital importancia que su identidad no sea descubierta, así que si los batas negras te acorralan destruye el archivo por cualquier medio que te sea posible.

El pegaso blanco trago saliva secamente, sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo y presión por aquella misión que conllevaba tal riesgo e importancia. Su primera misión solo.

Rainbow observo como el corcel se ponía firme y hacia un saludo militar, dándose media vuelta y retirándose de la habitación.

Suspiro con algo de desgano, tornando su rostro hacia las decenas de hojas desordenadas encima de su escritorio. Le pediría ayuda a Rarity… pero aquello no era una opción por los momentos, no después de lo que ocurrió entre ellas.

-"El amor es la muerte del deber"

Y su deber era demasiado importante para dejarlo morir.

* * *

-Así que, finalmente estamos en Ponyville. Una sonrisa en grande se asomó en su rostro. Llevaba su equipaje a su lado. Las calles del pueblo estaban algo agitadas, pues era temprano y muchos ponys Berqus se dirigían a su trabajo. La fusión paso al lado de un pony prole, quien miraba fijamente el suelo, sin saber qué hacer con su existencia. Frunció su ceño.

-"Celestia sagrada, ¿Qué clase de hechizo es capaz de dejar a un pony así?"

"_Uno tan macabro como el Partido mismo. Otra razón más para conseguir su cataclismo" _Dijo Apple Bloom en su interior. Scootaloo no pudo sino concordar con su compañera.

-"Entonces, ¿eres oficialmente novia de Diamond Tiara?" Cuestiono curiosa la pegaso, no es que realmente le importara aquello, pero valía la pena saber si iba presenciar sesiones amorosas entre ambas yeguas.

-"_... Lo hablaremos mejor cuando volvamos a vernos"_ Respondió su otra mitad. Scootaloo se vio reflexiva ante aquello.

-"¿Apple Bloom?"

-"_¿Si?"_

-"… ¿C-Como se siente besar a alguien?" Cuestiono la pegaso, con una parte de sí misma impresionada de que haya siquiera pensado en aquella pregunta.

-"… _Al frente" _La fusión fijo su atención en aquella dirección y noto a un grupo de batas negras, reunidos en un círculo y hablando. Portaban sus rifles de cerrojo. Trago saliva secamente y desvió su caminar hacia otro lado, lejos de aquellos corceles. Visualizo al frente suyo la estación de trenes de Ponyville. Un pequeño alivio recorrió su cuerpo. No estaba asustada de los policías dorados, estaba asustada con que si estos la atacaban ella tendría que responder y sabrían su apariencia actual.

-¡Hey tú!

Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se tensó, sufriendo un escalofrió que recorrió todo su sistema nervioso. Continúo su caminar, esperanzada de que aquel llamado no fuera con ella.

-¡Hey, detente! Definitivamente no era con ella, se adentró en la estación, donde había decenas de ponys esperando su transporte.

-¡La yegua de pelaje amarillo pálido!- Se detuvo inmediatamente. Algunos ponys voltearon en su dirección, curiosos. Sin embargo desviaron rápidamente su semblante. Scootaloo dio una media vuelta lentamente y noto como el grupo de policías dorados se acercaba a ella a paso firme, seguro.

-"_Calmate Scoots" _

_-"_Por lo general si le pides a una pony que se calme solo la pondrás más nerviosa"

-_"Ciertamente, pero tú no eres cualquier yegua, tu eres la hermana de Rainbow Dash, la pony más veloz que ha pisado Equestria" _Aquellas sorprendentes palabras de ánimo de Apple Bloom le dieron la determinación que necesitaba.

-Buenos días. Exclamo uno de los batas negras, Scootaloo vio de reojo como los demás la rodeaban.

-Buenos días a ustedes también. Respondió cortésmente, con su semblante gacho y sus orejas hacia atrás.

-¿Su nombre? Inquirió, la pegaso pensó un poco su nombre.

-… Cutie Maker. El policía dorado alzo una ceja ante aquel nombre tan peculiar, mas no era quien para juzgar. Desvió ligeramente sus ojos hacia los flancos de la equina, notando su cutie mark de Berqus, una masa y un rastrillo entrecruzados encima de su casco.

-¿Por qué se cambió de calle cuando nos vio? Scootaloo sintió como su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho.

-El tren a Canterlot está arribando, absténganse de cruzar la línea amarilla hasta que el tren se haya frenado completamente y haya abierto sus puertas. Informó alguien desde los parlantes de la estación de metro. Algunos ponys se comenzaron a mover hacia la parada.

-… No quería molestarlos o interrumpir su conversación. El bata negra frunció su ceño.

-¿Cuál es su profesión?

-_"No respondas esa interrogante, deja que ellos revisen tu equipaje" _Sugirió Apple Bloom, haciendo que Scootaloo arrugara muy levemente el puente de su nariz.

-"¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Así verán lo que tenemos allí!" Reclamó con molestia y deslumbre la pegaso.

-_"Tu hazme caso y veras como te dan paso" _Le respondió con confianza su otra mitad. Scootaloo apretó sus dientes.

-Revise mi maleta. El policía dorado alzo una ceja ante aquellas palabras. Miro a sus compañeros, quienes esperaban su accionar. Asintió ligeramente. Uno de los batas negras tomo el equipaje de la fusión y lo abrió. Vislumbro con asombro unas cuchillas plateadas. Con sus pupilas contraídas, desvió su semblante con asombro hacia su líder, quien frunció su ceño. Rápidamente todos los policías dorados apuntaron con su rifle a la pegaso amarillo pálido.

-¡E-Esperen! ¡Esos son mis instrumentos! ¡Soy una cocinera! Aseguró la fusión, sintiendo un poco de humillación al tener que levantar sus cascos delanteros en señal de rendición. El líder de los batas negras bufo con molestia.

-¿¡Y donde está tu identificación!? Cuestiono contundente el corcel. La pegaso sintió un revoltijo en su estómago.

-"¿¡Y ahora qué hago!?" Inquirió Scootaloo con pánico.

-"_Esto… no era lo que esperaba" _

Escucharon el silbido del tren llegando a la estación. Debía actuar pronto. Debía decidirse pronto.

-¡Arréstenla!

-¡SI USTED QUIERE CONSERVAR SU EMPLEO MEJOR NO HAGA ESO! Clamó rápidamente la pegaso, sin saber que más decir. Eso aturdió levemente a todos los policías dorados, dándole un espacio suficiente para pensar. Apple Bloom le transmitió una idea que era tan descabellada que quizá podría funcionar…

-¿¡Que quiere decir con eso!? Exigió saber el pony, bastante desorientado con aquella rara situación. La fusión trago saliva secamente.

-M-Mire oficial. Yo trabajo para un pony clase Alpha como su cocinera. A él no le gusta que yo me atrase en arribar en su vivienda pero tampoco me da un hogar cerca de él. Si usted me arresta y procesa, yo no podré hacerle la comida y el estará muy enfadado. Me preguntara el motivo de mi atraso y tendré que decirle que unos policías dorados me arrestaron. ¿Ve donde me estoy dirigiendo con esto? El líder de los batas negras se vio dubitativo, reflexivo ante aquella explicación improvisada de la pegaso, quien también se impresiono un poco con aquella historia ficticia. El bata negra miro a sus compañeros, quienes nuevamente esperaban su decisión. Respiro profundamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba dentro del tren con su equipaje y los policías dorados se marchaban de la estación. Su plan había funcionado.

-"_Felicidades, lo hiciste bastante bien" _Concedió su otra mitad. Scootaloo sonrió con discreción.

-"Lo sé, la asombrosa Scootaloo lo hace de nuevo" Bromeó la pegaso.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia arriba, notando uno de los carteles del Partido.

La Libertad individual es Esclavitud, sirve al Partido para alcanzar lo mejor de ti.

La Guerra Eterna es Paz.

El amor, la amistad y la lealtad hacia la Gran Hermana son lo único que importa.

-No por mucho tiempo. Susurro la fusión, frunciendo su ceño. Allí comenzaba el viaje para su investigación. Llegaría al fondo de aquel título de periódico y descubriría la verdad tras eso.

* * *

Hey, soy Silicio, con el noveno episodio de esta historia. No hay mucho que aportar en este episodio, así que, como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo _¡Hasta la vista!_


	11. Promoción

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente.**

* * *

A su alrededor habían decenas de ponys, todos con un rostro inexpresivo, vacío, frió. Buena parte de ellos portaban la misma cutie mark que ella, mientras unos pocos portaban la cutie mark de los Alpha. Un igual cortado a la mitad por una línea.

-"Y eso que al principio **ella **predicaba el Socialismo Revolucionario. ¿No se supone que todos deberían ser iguales?"

-"_Eso es la magia del Unitarismo. Un pequeño desliz ajustable del Socialismo" _Remarcó su acompañante. Y, en cierta medida, tenía razón. El socialismo en teoría sonaba como una buena forma de gobierno, más **ella** transformo el concepto a una realidad horrible y autoritaria. Los pequeños pueblos, si bien eran amenazados por algunos oídos y ojos del Partido, no vivían bajo los mismos estandartes que las ciudades, donde el casco de IQUISOC era mucho más pesado y prominente.

Oh bueno, eso fue lo que Diamond Tiara dijo. Dentro de poco comprobaría la verdad detrás de aquellos relatos.

-Estación Gran Canterlot. Anunció la voz del maquinista del tren a través de los parlantes del mismo, alertando así a Scootaloo, quien frunció su ceño.

-"Llegamos a la boca de la bestia"

-"_¿Estas preparada?" _Preguntó su otra mitad en su mente, haciendo que la fusión levantara una ceja.

-"... Por supuesto que sí. Hemos esperado bastante tiempo por esto"

-"_Ciertamente, seria justicia que el Partido decayera constantemente" _

_-"_Un gusto poder concordar en eso, Apple" Sentenció finalmente Scootaloo.

Las puertas de aquel sistema de transporte se abrieron frente a ella.

-"Entonces, ¿Dónde es que tenemos que buscar a Pinkie?"

-"_En el Ministerio de la Verdad es donde ella está" _Planeó Apple Bloom con seguridad. La fusión ensancho una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Vamos allí entonces" La pegaso amarillo pálido comenzó a caminar, saliendo del tren y adentrándose en la estación. Al frente suyo en una de las columnas pudo vislumbrar un cartel, en el cual se leía:

"Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te está observando"

"… _Y nosotras haremos que ella nos vea_"

Continúo su camino, alejándose de aquel poster, sonriendo por las palabras que Apple Bloom había exclamado. En poco tiempo salió de la estación de trenes y contemplo la ciudad magna que se extendía más allá de lo que su campo visual le permitía observar. Canterlot, al menos en esa zona, no había perdido su glamour. Más si su brillo.

-"_La escoria más poderosa del Partido se refugia aquí, en esta antes hermosa y libre ciudad, ahora convertida en una urbe gris_"

-"Las ratas abandonan el barco cuando este se hunde… pronto, veremos cuantas salen de aquí"

-Nueva Equestria siempre ha estado en guerra con Zebrazia y aliada con el Imperio Grifo. Informó una voz monótona a su lado. La fusión torno su rostro hacia la dirección de donde provinieron aquellas palabras, notando como había una radio sobre una mesa, con un pony clase Berqus escuchando atentamente. Sus ojeras eran más que evidentes y su crin se hallaba despeinada también. Síntomas de fatiga y cansancio, comunes en la clase Berqus según Diamond Tiara.

La pegaso suspiro con algo de tristeza. Así seguramente vivían muchos ponys en Equestria: cansados, desilusionados, desesperanzados. La Princesas habían fallecido protegiendo Equestria. Shining Armor y la Princesa Candace escaparon al Reino de Cristal y no se sabe bien que ocurrió con ellos. Los rumores que Diamond Tiara había escuchado en su privilegiada posición variaban, pues algunos decían que Shining Armor murió y otros que sigue escondido en las Montañas Crystal, combatiendo incesantemente contra el Partido. La Princesa Candace se dice murió en el Reino de Cristal, luchando contra una pony con gran poder, quizá la misma Gran Hermana.

Pero de lo que podía estar segura, es que los ponys sufrían bajo el casco de la Gran Hermana.

Y así lo evidenciaba su alrededor. Donde quiera que viera, había una propaganda de IQUISOC o un Bata Negra custodiando.

Libertad es Esclavitud.

Ignorancia es Cultura.

Armonía es Caos.

La Guerra Eterna es Paz.

Tu amor por la Gran Hermana debe estar por encima de todas las cosas.

Tu familia incluye el Partido.

La Gran Hermana es tu mejor amiga, tu amor confeso y tu fiel confidente. ¡Si ves a una escoria rebelde informa a las autoridades de IQUISOC y sé un buen ciudadano de esta Nueva Equestria!

-"Ugh, ¿a quién se les ocurre estas frases sin sentido? ¿Cómo es posible que los ponys se crean esto?"

-"_Algunos de estos ponys no lo hacen y callan sus palabras. No tienen más remedio que aceptar esas falacias. Algunos no les importan y buscan seguir tranquilos en sus viviendas. Otros, menos afortunados, ni siquiera pueden entenderlas" _

Scootaloo no dijo nada ante aquella reflexión de Apple Bloom, teniendo que concederle la razón. Ellas habían sido afortunadas que Rarity las hubiera dejado con Zecora, manteniendo así sus mentes sanas y alejadas de aquella corrupción monumental. No tanto así cientos de miles de pony, quienes vivían bajo una ignorancia endulzada con felicidad.

La ciudad sin duda parecía estar viva y muerta al mismo tiempo, con un tono gris y apagado, más conservando su aspecto glamuroso y sofisticado. Claro, esto fue hasta cuando enfoco su mirada al frente, se percató de que la zona en la que se iba a adentrar tenía un contraste enorme con sus definiciones de "glamour" y "sofisticado".

-"Entrada al Slum de Canterlot, abstenerse de tocar o hablar con los proles" Leyó en su mente Scootaloo, sintiendo como su estómago daba un pequeño revoltijo por la rabia que sintió. Sus dientes se apretaron.

-"¡Hablan de ponys como si fueran poco más que animales de zoológico!" Su indignación era evidente.

-"_Diamond Tiara me comento que estos sitios son comunes en ciudades. Pudo obtener pinceladas de información a rasgos grandes" _Comentó su otra mitad, lo que hizo que la fusión rodara sus ojos y bufara con molestia.

-"Iluminame con los datos de tu novia que antes pertenecía al Partido"

-"_... Aquí viven los ponys de la clase Prole que trabajan como casi esclavos del Partido y cada uno de sus Ministerios. En otras ciudades son aún más grandes y repletos de misterios" _Explicó Apple Bloom. La fusión mostró un semblante arrepentido, soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

-"... D-Disculpa, deje que mi lengua suelta hablara"

-_"No hay problema Scootaloo, a mí también me enfurece la injusticia en este caso" _

La pegaso desvió su semblante hacia adentro, notando como gran parte de los ponys allí adentro poseían una actitud más enérgica. La presencia de Batas Negras se había triplicado. Las calles con basura, los edificios con pintura desgastada, sucia. Reanudó su caminar, adentrándose en aquella sección de Canterlot, con su equipaje en uno de sus cascos.

-"Definitivamente la ignorancia es un buen modo de alcanzar la felicidad" Razonó la pegaso de pelaje amarillo pálido.

-"_Diamond Tiara me dijo que muchos Proles están bajo un hechizo de mediocridad. Por eso no pueden pensar con profundidad" _Mencionó Apple Bloom, a lo que Scootaloo bufo otra vez con molestia.

-"¿Podrías no mencionar a la odiosa cada dos segundos?"

-"_… Nuestra relación ahora será mucho más complicada me temo, pues ustedes dos se detestan con todo su ser, ¿cierto?"_

-"No lo sé, tu dime"

Sin necesitar realmente una respuesta, Scootaloo comenzó a caminar en el Slum de Canterlot. Sentía los ojos de los Batas Negras, quienes estaban alertas todo el tiempo. Incluso vio como un prole tomo el casco de un unicornio Alpha. Inmediatamente fue apresado por los policías dorados que estaban allí cerca y lo llevaron a un callejón, donde creía ella le darían una paliza.

No obstante, también vio como los potrillos proles jugaban alegres, desconociendo el horrible futuro que les deparaba más tarde en sus vidas.

Un pensamiento crudo de esa realidad cruel. Una de las tantas razones para acabar con el reinado de la Gran Hermana.

Al salir del Slum, volvió a mirar la ciudad que había dejado atrás cuando entre en aquella zona de proles. Le parecía alucinante la diferencia tan magistral que había entre ambos sitios, y como los desafortunados ponys esclavizados vivían en pobreza.

Un pensamiento algo macabro pero que le aliviaba su corazón era que, al menos, gran parte de esos pobres equinos condenados no podían reconocer bien su situación pésima y vivían felices en ella.

Pronto, entro en las calles que albergaban los edificios altos de Canterlot. Siete u ocho pisos. Ahí vivían los Berqus de la ciudad, en condiciones infinitamente mejores que los proles, pero que aun así no se comparaban a los Alphas según le había comentado Diamond Tiara a Apple Bloom. Hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia.

Siguió caminando, evadiendo el contacto visual con los Batas Negras y actuando con calma y racionalidad, intentando rememorar las indicaciones de Pinkie con respecto a su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando doblo en una de las esquinas de aquella ciudad, vislumbro finalmente lo que buscaba. Un letrero gigante en la entrada de uno de los edificios más grandes que tenía escrito:

Ministerio de la Verdad, buscamos esparcir la verdad bajo el manto del Partido IQUISOC

-"Ahí debe estar Pinkie Pie"

Y sin perder más tiempo, la pegaso amarilla pálido comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

Cuando finalmente cruzo el umbral de la puerta de aquellas instalaciones, noto un ambiente bastante frio, ajeno. Los ponys allí tenían rostros inexpresivos, concentrados en su trabajo. Las cámaras de seguridad se hallaban en cada rincón, custodiando con un ojo atento todo el lugar. Y no era de extrañar, pues aquel lugar era el centro de la propaganda de toda Equestria. Torno su rostro hacia un lado, notando un cartel que ponía.

"Nuestros valientes soldados luchan por nuestra Gran Hermana, CUMPLE tus deberes con el Partido" Encima del texto y en el fondo se podía la figura dibujada de un pony en gris con un casco militar.

No pensó mucho en aquello, rememorando que Diamond Tiara le había comentado a Apple que los ponys Berqus debían siempre fijarse en su trabajo, nunca divagar o reflexionar con temas u objetos fuera de su asignación.

Por eso le parecía valiente que Pinkie Pie se halla arriesgado a visitar la estatua de Fluttershy todos esos años. La intento convencer de que se quedara con ella, que no volviera, más la pony rosada se negaba, exclamando que ella tenía un propósito en su trabajo… nunca supo cuál era…

Meneo la cabeza, saliendo de su corto y peligro ensimismamiento. Debía concentrarse en su tarea a casco. Con eso en mente, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el escritorio de lo que parecía ser la recepcionista.

-Buenos días. Exclamó la fusión, la pony terrestre que ocupaba aquella silla detrás de aquella mesa la miro fijamente, colocando una sonrisa falsa y carente de emociones.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo servir? Inquirió de forma robótica, ajena. No es que realmente fuera una sorpresa para Scootaloo.

-Estoy buscando a una pony. Terrestre, crin y cola rosada oscura lisa, ojos azules, cuero rosado claro. Su nombre es Pinkie Pie. Apenas dijo aquellas dos palabras, pudo detallar como el rostro de la recepcionista se puso pálido y como sus ojos se contraían ligeramente.

-N-No conozco a nadie así aquí. Su tono de voz tembloroso y su actitud repentinamente nerviosa hicieron que la fusión frunciera levemente su ceño.

-Ya veo… gracias de todos modos…

Procedió a retirarse de allí, siendo seguida por la mirada de la recepcionista.

-"_Definitivamente_ _algo esconde. Es obvio y evidente" _

-"¿Pero cómo haremos para sacarle la información? Aquí no podremos simplemente caerle a golpes hasta que suelte la lana" Razonó Scootaloo con cierta frustración.

-_Necesitamos algo más sutil. Y creo que sé que nos puede ser útil. _La fusión alzo una ceja. Miro hacia afuera del edificio y noto a varios Batas Negras caminando lentamente, custodiando sus flancos y vigilando a los demás transeúntes de aquella calle. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

* * *

La tarde finalmente estaba terminando, la luna se comenzaba a asomar sobre el horizonte. Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por la puerta, el cielo se veía anaranjado rojizo.

-Buenas tardes. Exclamo una voz al frente suyo. La recepcionista dejo de ordenar sus cosas y miro al equino que tenía al frente, notando que era un policía dorado. No podía observar bien su rostro pero podía vislumbrar que era de pelaje amarillo pálido. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño sentimiento de pánico comenzó a florecer en su mente.

-B-Buenos días-¡tardes! Corrigió angustiada. El policía dorado se vio inmutable ante esa equivocación.

-Necesito que me otorgue los datos de la pony conocida como Pinkamena Pie. Ella trabajaba aquí. Exigió con firmeza, la recepcionista se vio desorientada.

-N-No lo entiendo, esa investigación fue hace-

-¿Está usted negándose a colaborar con el Partido? Cuestionó con una voz grave y severa el policía dorado. La pony terrestre sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y sus pupilas contraerse.

-¡Nononono! ¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡I-I-Inmediatamente se los doy! Exclamó asustada la recepcionista, el policía dorado asintió.

-Sea rápida- Apremió, a lo que la yegua asintió, comenzando a revisar en sus archivos- ¿Alguien más ha preguntado por esta pony? Cuestionó. La recepcionista sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir unos segundos.

-… S-Si, una pegaso de cuero amarillo pálido y de ojos bicolor, uno verde y uno morado. Pelo morado claro. Informó con algo de temor, el policía dorado asintió.

-¿Usted le respondió?- Indago, la pony terrestre negó con la cabeza- Excelente- La recepcionista le extendio un papel con todos los datos de Pinkie Pie- Gracias por su colaboración con el Partido. Que la Gran Hermana pose su luz sobre ti. No le diga a nadie más sobre esta pony desconocida, deje que los policías dorados nos encarguemos. Ordenó con firmeza, a lo que la pony terrestre asintió frenéticamente.

El policía dorado tomo con su casco el papel y se dio media vuelta, dejando atrás a la pony terrestre recepcionista, quien respiraba agitadamente y sentía su corazón a mil. Vio como la figura de autoridad se retiraba del edificio y, al poco tiempo, lo perdía de vista. Exhalo un suspiro enorme de alivio. Agradecía a todo lo sagrado que aquel corcel no se la había llevado al Ministerio de la Amistad.

-"_El plan funciono a la perfección. Debo felicitarte por tu actuación" _

El policía dorado se retiró su capucha para revelar no ser otra que Apple Scoots. Una sonrisa presumida se dibujaba en su rostro.

-"Y decías que Sweetie Belle era la mejor actriz de las tres" Respondió Scootaloo.

La noche caía sobre Canterlot, la ciudad comenzaba a dormir. La fusión, gracias a los datos que obtuvo de la recepcionista, sabía que Pinkie Pie vivía en uno de los edificios que vio antes de llegar al Ministerio de la Verdad, relativamente cerca de este. Con su equipaje que había escondido previamente en un callejón para hacer su papel de Bata Negra más creíble, la equina de pelaje amarillo pálido llego a la dirección que se mostraba en aquel papel, frente a la puerta de madera de aquella estructura. Se dio media vuelta, detallando así un cartel en el que leía:

"Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te está observando"

Sonrió discretamente, rememorando las palabras de Apple Bloom cuando leyó ese mismo mensaje en la mañana. Decidió no perder más tiempo y entrar al edificio rápidamente, pues **ellos** eran especialmente peligrosos en la noche.

Con un pequeño truco de ganzúas, la pony logro abrir la vivienda de Pinkie Pie. Desordenada, revuelta. Las cosas tiradas en el suelo. Sin duda algo grave había ocurrido allí. Cerró la puerta despacio, colocando varios objetos encima de otros al lado del marco de la entrada a la vivienda, sirviendo aquello para un sistema de alarma improvisado. Frunció su ceño. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que Pinkie Pie estuviera viva, sana y fuera de peligro… más la realidad en la cual vivían le obligo a contemplar también la peor opción.

-"_El daño que ha causado IQUISOC es inimaginable. Demasiados desaparecidos demuestran que el Partido es desdeñable" _

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar el cuarto de Pinkie Pie. Allí estaba su cama. Coloco su equipaje al lado de la puerta y, con el cansancio presionándola, se dejó caer en la cama y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana comenzaría su investigación.

* * *

Esperaba pacientemente a que la enfermera Gracie arribara con su reporte médico, el cual fue realizado por el doctor que la trato y era el documento que dictaría si su presencia en aquella habitación se vería más prolongada de lo que ya fue, pues tuvo que esperar un día más de lo sugerido por la pegaso blanca encargada de ella.

-"Razones legales" Soltó un bufido cargado con algo de molestia. Siempre odió el papeleo y los trámites legales. Ella era una pony de campo, firme, fuerte, trabajadora, responsable. No le agradaba perder el tiempo leyendo decenas de papeles con agujeros legales y lagunas fiscales. Incluso con la llegada de IQUISOC ese fue uno de los pocos aspectos que se mantuvieron iguales en el cambio de gobierno.

-Ugh. Se quejó de solo pensarlo.

No hubo ningún gobierno antes de IQUISOC. Se reprendió a si misma por su "equivocación"

¿Qué haría después que le dieran el alta?

Bueno, no es como si tuviera mucha opción. Tendría que volver al campo de batalla… Y si lo que aquella unicornio misteriosa le dijo era cierto, la pegaso hiperactiva, el pegaso calmo y el toro loco quedarían bajo su mando…

Teniendo que ser sincera, no veía la forma en como Starshine podría ayudarlos en el campo de batalla. No tenía una pierna, lo cual básicamente le restaba todos los requisitos para ser un soldado. No podía usar armas largas, no podía correr, no podía siquiera cargar cajas pesadas.

…

Estaba también divagando mucho en las palabras de una pony misteriosa que ni su nombre le dijo.

Lo que todavía le hacía pensar por la noche son sus últimas palabras.

-"Por cierto, Rainbow Dash manda sus saludos"

¿Quién sería realmente aquella unicornio? ¿Para quién trabajaría?

Doblando un poco su cuello logro ver como Sugar Rush dormía plácidamente, en silencio, siendo un contraste total a su actitud enérgica y extrovertida. Starshine era básicamente lo mismo que la yegua. Sky Domain era el único que estaba despierto, mirando fijamente a sus sabanas, con un semblante ligeramente contorsionado en la melancolía.

… Esos serían los tres primeros ponys bajo su mando en lo que llevaba en la Guerra Eterna…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alerto. Torno su cabeza en esa dirección, confirmando con su vista lo que sus oídos habían captado.

-¿Capitán Applejack? Preguntó en voz baja Gracie Fox. La pony terrestre naranja soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al marco de la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? La enfermera trago saliva secamente. Con su cabeza hizo un gesto a la yegua de ojos verdes, indicándole que saliera de la habitación. Esta dudo por unos segundos hacer esto, más finalmente desistió y acato. La pegaso blanca oji-naranja cerró la puerta.

-Tiene visita Capitán, la esperan al final del pasillo. Applejack sintió un escalofrió bajar por su lomo como una poderosa corriente eléctrica. No pudo evitar que la paranoia la hiciera imaginar situaciones donde **ellos** le colocaban una bolsa negra en la cabeza y la llevaban directamente con aquel pony repugnante-

-Gracias. Dijo con solemnidad, recuperando su compostura. Con un paso firme y seguro comenzó a caminar aquel largo corredor de colores opacos. El miedo seguía gritándole que se detuviera y corriera, escapara de allí, mas su terquedad y su voluntad la obligaban a encarar lo que fuera que la estuviera esperando al final de la última puerta de aquel pasillo. Voces llegaban desde el otro lado, más le era imposible entender bien lo que decían.

Finalmente llego a la puerta. Tomo un respiro y exhalo hondamente. Empujo la perilla.

-Buenas noches, Capitán Applejack.

La pony terrestre naranja frunció ligeramente su ceño al notar al menos a 10 corceles y yeguas con rifles de cerrojo. Inmediatamente los relaciono al Ejército. Al frente de todos estos había un pony con una gorra militar negra y un traje del mismo color. Su ropa esta condecorada con numerosas medallas y condecoraciones, lo que le indicaba a la vaquera que no estaba frente a cualquier mequetrefe. Cuero gris opaco, una contextura delgada para ser un pony terrestre, una crin y cola con cuatro franjas en total, una negra, una blanca y dos grises. Un lente que reflejaba la luz de la habitación evitaban que la yegua rubia viera bien los ojos de aquel personaje.

Aquel lugar quedo en silencio, ambos mirándose fijamente.

-Veo que usted es de pocas palabras- Se acomodó su gafas- Esta bien, de todos modos no tardaremos mucho. Afirmó el corcel, Applejack solo sintió un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago, imaginando posibles implicaciones oscuras que aquellas palabras podían conllevar.

-¿Quién es usted? Cuestionó con firmeza, sin dejar salir el miedo a través de su voz. Uno de los ponys junto al corcel con gafas apretó sus dientes.

-¡Mas respeto! ¡Estás hablando con-

El pony hizo silencio, pues el equino con lentes lo miro de reojo.

-No se precipite soldado, ella no me conoce y quiere saber quién soy- Puntualizó el corcel con una sonrisa amigable. El soldado asintió y volvió a mirar al frente. El pony hizo lo propio, mirando con tranquilidad a la pony terrestre- Mi nombre es Prodigious Mind. Capitán General Prodigious Mind. Soy el comandante de todas las fuerzas militares de la Gran Hermana en este continente.

Applejack honestamente no se sorprendió, sospechándolo por la actitud tan relajada del sujeto y las decenas de medallas en aquel traje. La unicornio blanca rojiza que la visito realmente no le había mentido… en eso al menos.

-… Muy bien, ¿Qué quiere conmigo, mi comandante? Inquirió la pony terrestre, percatándose que fue bastante informal con aquellas palabras. Prodigious no obstante lo dejo pasar, colocando una pequeña sonrisa relajada.

-He revisado sus archivos Capitán. Obediente, calmada, paciente, disciplinada. Gran tiradora, rechaza tener ponys bajo su mando… ¿Por qué eso? Si puedo preguntar. Applejack solo alzo una ceja, sintiendo que aquel pony con gafas sabía todo sobre ella.

-… N-No quiero eso porque después si ellos mueren su sangre queda en mis cascos. El corcel gris asintió levemente.

-Está bien. Pues tendrá que soltar ese miedo Capitán. He recibido la orden desde arriba de promoverla a Teniente de Brigada. Al decir esto, uno de los soldados al lado de Prodigious saco una caja pequeña y la abrió con su casco, revelando ser una medalla correspondiente a aquel rango. Applejack frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes un poco, sabiendo que aquello iba a ocurrir. Ni siquiera iba a intentar negarse, sabiendo que nadie dentro de esa habitación realmente tenía alguna opción. Con algo de desdén por la situación en la que la habían metido, la pony terrestre tomo su medalla.

-Su batallón será utilizado en misiones de ataque a líneas de suministros de las cebras e investigaciones de posibles zonas donde los rebeldes lobunos se ocultan. Próximamente llegaran a usted más reclutas, por ahora tendrá bajo su mando directo a los individuos con los cual comparte habitación- La pony naranja abrió ligeramente sus ojos, viendo que ahora era el momento ideal para preguntar sobre Starshine- Estamos conscientes de la condición de uno de sus subordinados. Nosotros nos encargamos de ello.

Y así como así, Prodigious Mind le había promovido de rango y ella no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

-…

-Recuerde Teniente de Brigada Applejack, la Gran Hermana siempre la está viendo. Exclamó el pony gris, acomodándose una vez más sus gafas. La pony terrestre asintió con rigidez.

-¡Que viva la Gran Hermana! Su bramido había salido potente. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió.

-¡Que viva! Secundaron los demás ponys en la habitación. Proseguidamente Applejack decidió ir hasta su cuarto y tomar algo de reposo, sabiendo que, de a partir de allí, nada volvería a ser igual para ella.

Solo esperaba que, en donde sea que estuvieran sus amigas restantes en ese mundo, estuvieran bien… y alejadas de las garras del Partido…

* * *

Hacía ya unos días que había arribado a Equestria de su visita al Griffonstone. Octavia había vuelto a su hogar en Ponyville, Flurry volvía a sus clases en el Instituto Unicornia, Spike y Orange se encargaban de que la potrilla cumpliera con sus deberes escolares y ella se encargaba de cuidarlos a todos.

Y pese que no le gustara, atender y estar en su oficina en el Ministerio de la Verdad abarcaba la protección de su familia.

Suspiro con exasperación, concentrando su mirada en el libro de hechizos que tenía al frente. Al menos, al no tener que hacer realmente nada allí donde estaba, la unicornio azul tenía la libertada de estudiar nuevos conjuros arcanos, aumentando su conocimiento en el área y por lo tanto su potencial. No aumentaba bestialmente su poder mágico , pero por lo menos avanzaba lenta y seguramente…

Así, cuando llegara la hora de su ansiada venganza, Twilight Sparkle caería bajo sus cascos, humillada, derrotada, aplastada y con sus esperanzas quebradas... justo como ella hacia tanto tiempo atrás…

Antes de su llegada a aquel mugroso pueblo llamado Ponyville su vida era fantástica como ilusionista ambulante. Vivía bien, comía bien y tenía suficiente dinero… Luego, llego a esa aldea de ponys sonsos. Lo primero que hizo fue montar su show de magia y superar a las amigas de Twilight en lo que mejor sabían hacer, sintiéndose tan bien consigo misma por los aplausos de felicitación y admiración de aquellos equinos… Hasta que aquellos dos potrillos arruinaron su vida con aquella ursa menor. Tuvo que escapar de allí, su imagen y su reputación quedaron manchadas… Y ella no podía dejar así esa humillación. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Twilight Sparkle pagaría, así como aquellos potrillos…

Y así fue, con el Amuleto del Alicornio se sintió insuperable, habiendo derrotado a la pupila de la Princesa Celestia en un duelo de magia y aquellos potrillos pagaron su deuda con ella… Mas cada vez que recordaba cómo después escapo de Twilight con la cola entre las piernas le hacía hervir su sangre… Durante algún tiempo fue conocida como la "pony cobarde que corría de todo"…

Más la tercera seria la vencida, como su madre siempre decía. No huiría. No escaparía esta vez…

TOC-TOC

-Adelante. Exclamó la maga, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. La puerta se abrió y a la habitación entro un corcel de pelaje amarillo claro con la vestimenta típica de la policía dorada. De inmediato alzo una ceja con tranquilidad.

-Madam. Saludó el equino con un tono formal, cortes.

-… Un gusto verte nuevamente, Wonder Luck- Correspondió la unicornio azul en un tono serio- Toma asiento. Ordenó con firmeza la maga peli-plateada, el oji-marrón hizo lo comandado. Trixie entonces desvió nuevamente su semblante hacia abajo y continúo leyendo su libro de hechizos, quedando la habitación en silencio y el joven cadete de la Policía Dorada expectante, algo temeroso ante aquella yegua- ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual te solicite aquí? Cuestionó la pony oji-violeta. El corcel trago saliva secamente ante aquella pregunta repentina.

-N-No Madam.

La unicornio azul alzo una ceja.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo? Inquirió la yegua oji-violeta con un tono inquisitivo. El corcel negó con la cabeza.

-No Madam. La unicornio azul desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia el pony y ladeo su cabeza.

-Aparentemente no sabes nada, Wonder Luck- Mencionó la maga, el equino peli-café trago saliva secamente y no respondió nada- ¿Me habías dicho hace unos días que tienes 20 años?

-Tengo 20 años Madam. Confirmó el pegaso. Trixie asintió ligeramente.

-Bueno, entonces si sabes algo, Wonder Luck- Hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar- ¿Sabes leer y escribir? Inquirió la unicornio.

-Si Madam.

-Bien, vamos progresando- El corcel sonrió con algo de nerviosismo-¿Tienes algún familiar? ¿Algún ser querido?- El policía dorado negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué les ocurrió? Wonder se cohibió con aquellas palabras y trago saliva profundamente.

-P-Provengo de un orfanato Madam… Respondió con un tono bajo el pegaso. Trixie asintió, entrecerrando sus ojos. Ensancho una pequeña sonrisa serena.

-Ya veo - La unicornio encendió su cuerno en magia y acerco un juego de té hasta su escritorio- ¿Quieres té? Preguntó, Wonder negó con la cabeza. La peli-plateada bufo con desgano.

-Sí, no sé porque tengo todos estos juegos de té si ni siquiera me gusta…- Con su magia aparto aquellas tazas hacia un lado- Mi nombre, joven Wonder Luck, es Trixie Lulamoon. Tú puedes llamarme la Magna e Imbatible Trixie. Concedió la unicornio azul con una sonrisa confiada. El corcel asintió.

-Si Madam- ¡Magna e Imbatible Trixie! Corrigió rápidamente, sintiendo la vergüenza carcomerlo.

-No, no… mejor sígueme llamando Madam- Wonder Luck ladeo un poco su cabeza, desorientado. Mas decidió que lo mejor era acatar aquel comando- No sé si lo sabes Wonder Luck, pero ese día en el Bazar tu protegiste a mi hija Flurry Heart, a mi ayudante Spike y a mi amigo Lord Gladius… El corcel por primera vez mostro un semblante serio, rígido. Característico de alguien que sirve a su nación.

-Hice mi deber Madam.

-Y te felicito con honestidad… Por ello lo voy a poner simple Wonder: Se todo de ti- Con su magia la unicornio extrajo uno de los archivos de los cajones de su escritorio. Lo abrió frente a ella y aclaro su garganta- "Cabo primero Wonder Luck, veinte años de edad, abandonado en un orfanato de Cloudsdale a la edad de siete años. Se unió a la Policía Dorada de Canterlot en 1016 D.E.L. Obediente, responsable, introvertido, silencioso. Puntería promedio y habilidades físicas promedias. Habilidades de vuelo destacables"

Wonder Luck solo miro fijamente a la unicornio azul, sin saber bien que hacer o que decir. La yegua le devolvió la mirada y ambos pares de ojos hicieron contacto con el otro. La pony sonrió discretamente.

-¿No recuerdas nada antes de que tuvieras siete años? Inquirió, el pegaso negó con su cabeza- Bueno, este informe sin duda es bastante sencillo pero efectivo. No hay muchos datos cuestionables ni nada. No abre muchas preguntas… Y hablando de interrogantes- De inmediato la habitación en la que estaban ambos se mostró de un color negro. El corcel se mostró alarmado, levantándose de su asiento y virando su semblante en todas las direcciones- No te preocupes. Es para evitar que alguien nos escuche- Wonder Luck desvió su rostro hacia la dirección de la yegua azul claro, viendo que esta solo sonreía con confianza- ¿Quién eres realmente, Wonder Luck? El corcel alzo una ceja, desorientado ante aquel cuestionamiento.

-N-No comprendo Madam. Respondió con nerviosismo, sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando allí. Sintió un casco en su costado izquierdo. Al darse media vuelta en aquella dirección, recibió un golpe directo al rostro, sintiendo sus huesos crujir y sus dientes rechinar. Se hecho hacia atrás para ponerse en guardia. Abrió sus ojos y noto con sorpresa a la unicornio azul parada allí. Torno su mirada hacia la silla donde antes estaba sentada la yegua peli-plateada, viendo que también estaba allí. Intercambio su vista entre ambas Trixies, impresionado, dudoso y hasta molesto. Repentinamente recibió un golpe durísimo en su costado, tronando sus costillas y escupiendo saliva.

-Wonder, Wonder. ¿No te parece extraño que te hayan abandonado en un orfanato a los siete años? ¿Qué no recuerdes nada antes de los siete años?... ¿A quién sirves realmente? ¿Maud Pie? ¿Red Tide? El corcel se vio totalmente confundido y algo asustado con lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No obstante, recupero algo de su compostura y frunció su ceño.

-¡N-No conozco a esos ponys, yo sirvo a la Policía Dorada, a Nueva Equestria y a la Gran Hermana! Aseguró, más recibió otro golpe desde el costado, obligándolo a caer el suelo. Una de las Trixies coloco encima de él su casco, presionando su cabeza contra el suelo negro.

-Qué conveniente. ¿Holy Sword no sabe que eres un traidor?... ¿O quizá él es un traidor? ¿Trabajas para la escoria rebelde Wonder? El pony apretó sus dientes con fuerza, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando su iris color marrón con una expresión furiosa.

-¡N-NUNCA! ¡EL TENIENTE SWORD Y YO SERVIMOS A LA GRAN HERMANA! Aseguró con determinación y seguridad el corcel peli-café.

-¿Y qué tal si te digo que yo soy la Gran Hermana?- El pegaso sintió su corazón detenerse por unos mili-segundos antes de comenzar a latir con fuerza. Todo lo que él sabía de la Gran Hermana era que era una unicornio. Su mente se volvió un absoluto desvarió de pensamientos al oír aquellas palabras- ¿Me dirías a quien sirves realmente? El corcel sintió un ardor en su pecho y como esa oración era susurrada en su oído con una voz suave, seductora, transmitiéndole un escalofrió. Trago saliva profundamente.

-A-A usted…

Cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo estaba en la silla que antes ocupaba. Al frente suyo estaba Trixie, leyendo su libro de hechizos. El pony se vio confundido, con su respiración agitada.

-¿Q-Que ocurrió? La unicornio azul desvió su semblante hacia él, alzando una ceja.

-Estabas contándome la historia de tu vida, Wonder Luck. Estabas precisamente en la parte donde te enlistaste para la Policía Dorada. El pegaso se vio desorientado, recordando claramente el interrogatorio tan agresivo que le estaba aplicando la yegua peli-plateada en esa misma habitación.

-P-Pero usted… yo…

-Ah, mira qué hora es Wonder Luck. Bueno, tendremos el resto de esta conversación sobre tu futuro en… un futuro cercano. El pony solo meneo la cabeza, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba en toda esa escena.

-¡E-Espere! ¡Usted me estaba golpeando y preguntando cosas raras-

La unicornio azul alzo su casco, haciendo que el equino cuero amarillo se quedara mirando fijamente aquella extremidad. A los segundos espabilo y se percató que había sido silenciado sin mucho esfuerzo por la yegua.

-Estás cansado Wonder Luck y yo también, lo mejor será que posterguemos esta reunión para otro día. Afirmó con un tono firme la oji-violeta. El corcel trago saliva secamente y asintió rápidamente, levantándose de su asiento.

Sin mucha más explicación y estando terriblemente atontado, dubitativo y sorprendido, el pegaso de pelo color café se marchó de la habitación. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Trixie soltó un suspiro de exasperación, masajeándose la sien de su frente para aliviar algo la fatiga. A los momentos de Wonder Luck haberse ido, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¿Y cómo termino la prueba del sujeto? Cuestiono Wildride en un tono intrigado. La unicornio azul bufo ligeramente.

-Es un joven bueno de corazón y un pony interesante. Definitivamente hay algo escondido en esa mente y estoy segura que me servirá para un futuro. Tampoco trabaja ni para Maud Pie ni para Red Tide. Respondió con sinceridad la peli-plateada. El pegaso verde asintió levemente.

-Sera una buena adición al servicio de seguridad de tu hija.

-Si… lo será…

* * *

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada encima de un cojín, con su armadura de combate puesta. Vigilaba cuidadosamente una roca en el medio de la habitación. Repentinamente Rarity, al caminar cerca del objeto, rodeo el mismo para evitar colisionar con él. La pegaso azul frunció su ceño.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡No rodees la roca! ¡Ve por encima de ella! Te aseguro que no les cederé un centímetro de NUESTRO justo territorio a nuestros enemigos.

-Esta roca está claramente del lado de Unicornia en la cueva y nos pertenece- Desvió su semblante hacia un pony hecho con almohadas y con una mopa color morado como crin- ¿Que dices Twi- Clover? Podría haber joyas adentro.

-Esta roca pertenece a Pegasópolis. Puntualizó con un tono firme.

-¡Hmp! Entrega la roca en este instante rufián sinvergüenza. Exigió la unicornio con firmeza, prepotencia.

-Oh mira, encontraste mi roca. La estuve buscando por todos lados y en todas partes. Mencionó Pinkie en un tono alegre.

-¡Detente! Estas invadiendo nuestro territorio. Afirmo con severidad la pegaso azul. La pony rosada hizo un puchero.

-El que se va de la villa pierde su silla. ¡Es mía!

-¡Estoy cansada de su actitud tonta! ¡Un poco más y me obligaran a actuar! Aseguró con firmeza Rainbow.

-¡Es mi roca! ¡Alejen sus cascos sucios de ella, ponys salvajes!

-…

-¡Argh! ¡Se nota que son incivilizados! ¡Es mi roca! ¿¡Que parte de "mi roca" no entienden!? Cuestionó Rarity con desdén.

-Yo la reclame primero. Respondió la pegaso azul con exasperación.

-¿Ah sí? Yo la reclame antes que primero.

-¡Miren ponys! ¡Es la entrada! Dijo Pinkie, imitando la voz de Twilight. Proseguidamente lanzo una almohada a la puerta, haciendo que Rainbow soltara una pequeña carcajada y que Rarity sonriera ligeramente.

-O-Oh no, tenemos un serio problema. Dijo la unicornio blanca.

-Genial, ahora no hay salida y estamos atascadas con ellas.

-¡Pff! Ustedes los pegasos y los terrestres merecen este mísero destino. No han hecho más que discutir y pelear entre sí. Exclamó la otrora modista. La pegaso azul alzo una ceja.

-Tu también has peleado, "alteza"

-Peor que eso, ha peleado más que nosotras.

-Calumnias, ridiculeces. Una unicornio jamás alienta a las peleas. Negó con terquedad Rarity.

-Eso es porque los unicornios que solo se quejan siempre pierden- Pinkie rio, a lo que Rainbow desvió su atención hacia ella- ¿Y de que te ríes tú? Eres tan cabeza hueca como todos los ponys terrestres.

-Los pegasos son definitivamente unos salvajes.

-Los unicornios son súper definitivamente arrogantes. Clamó Pinkie.

-…

El silencio incomodo se instauro en la habitación, al venir la escena que se supone pertenecía a Clover la sabia, Smart Cookie y la Soldado Pancy.

La unicornio blanca soltó un suspiro.

-Pinkie querida, desde el primer día que llevamos ensayando te asegure que esto no puede hacerse- Tanto la pony rosada como la pegaso azul tornaron su semblante en dirección a Rarity- Necesitamos a tres ponys que las interpreten. No puedes simular las voces de las tres. Puntualizó en un tono algo triste.

-Si puedo, si yo toque diez instrumentos al mismo tiempo nosotras podemos hacer esto. Refutó la fiestera, en un intento por animar a sus amigas. Rainbow Dash rememoro el día que Twilight les dijo que debían actuar como las ponys de la obra, ella personalmente no quería porque todavía seguía afectada después de lo que le pasó a Fluttershy… Pero ahí estuvieron las demás para alentarla.

-Necesitamos a Twilight y a Applejack para que esto funcione. Demonios, incluso el papel de Pancy cayó en Derpy en esa ocasión. Exclamó la pegaso azul con congoja, Pinkie realizo un puchero y hundió su cabeza en un cojín, soltando un grito. Rarity compuso una mueca melancólica en su rostro.

-Pues necesitamos hacer algo porque les prometí a los potrillos hacer algo para el día de las Noches de los Corazones Cálidos y ese día se acerca y si ellos no reciben lo que les prometí estarán tristes y yo me pondré triste porque no me gusta poner triste a los ponys que AAAAAAH.

Ante aquellas palabras, las tres se pusieron a pensar en algo para remediar su complicada situación.

-¿No hay una historia graciosa que sirva? Inquirió Rainbow.

-¿Qué tal si actuamos la historia de cuando yo fui secuestrada por los perros diamante? Sugirió la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa animada.

-No, porque nuevamente necesitamos a las demás… ¡Incluso necesitaríamos un dragón para Spike!- La otrora modista asintió, teniendo que concordar con la pegaso azul- Yo digo que hagamos cuando tome el examen de ingreso a la Academia Wonderbolt. Dijo la peli-arcoíris con una sonrisa radiante y orgullosa. Rarity mostró un semblante inexpresivo.

-Rainbow, es el mismo problema… Pinkie soltó un suspiro desanimado.

-No se preocupen chicas… lo haremos cuando todas estemos juntas… La pony rosada se levantó del cojín en donde estaba acostada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Rainbow desvió su mirada hacia Rarity, quien simplemente negó con su cabeza.

-¡Pinkie!- La susodicha se dio media vuelta-… Cuando toda esta locura haya terminado, te juro que haremos esa misma obra. La pony rosada sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso me habías prometido para esta, Dashie… Dijo con un tono desalentador y que hizo que el corazón de las otras dos yeguas tuviera una pequeña punzada. Proseguidamente la yegua peli-rosado se marchó de la habitación, dejando a los otros Elementos de la Armonía allí solas.

-Demonios… Dijo la pegaso azul, suspirando. La otrora modista compuso una sonrisa reconfortante.

-No te preocupes Rainbow, cuando el invierno pase sacaremos a Applejack de donde este, luego buscaremos a Twilight y después buscaremos la forma para romper el hechizo de piedra que tiene encerrada a Fluttershy. ¡Si Discord lo logro hacer nosotros también podremos!

La yegua peli-arcoíris solo asintió levemente, sintiendo que realmente no tenía muchas energías para prolongar más esa conversación. Ambas entonces quedaron en silencio, reflexionando sobre su situación y sobre la carga tan pesada que llevaban en sus lomos. La pegaso azul frunció su ceño.

-Rarity- La susodicha torno su atención a su amiga- Necesito que me ayudes a escribir algo…

* * *

Hey colegas, It's me, Silicio! Entregando el décimo episodio de esta historia, que va creciendo poco a poco ^^

¿Q-Que es esto? ¡A-Alguien dejo un review! AAAAH, ¿Que hago, que hago? Esto...

**Nahuel836: **¡Hey colega! ¡Gusto en verte otra vez y gracias por dejar un review! Ah, las parejas no van a ser tan sencillas, tendrán sus altibajos a medida que la historia se desarrolle. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Aquí tienes el siguiente xD. Sobre Applejack solo puedo decir que [Este comentario ha sido redactado por el Ministerio de la Verdad por ser un crimen contra el Partido. Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te esta observando]

Hey tu, ¡si tu! ¡el que esta leyendo esto! ¿tienes alguna sugerencia o observación para esta historia? ¡No te preocupes, Fanfiction te da la opción para dejar un **REVIEW, **así pueden expresar su opinión! ¿Te gusto la historia? puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S **y ayuda a distribuir equitativamente las riquezas a nivel mundial, comprobado por mi. Y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_

...

El humo se elevaba hasta el cielo oscuro y se mezclaba con las nubes grises. La lluvia caía sobre la piedra caliza de la destruida Canterlot. Los edificios destrozados, cuerpos de ponys tirados en el piso, con pequeños riachuelos de sangre escurriendo de ellos y siendo transportados a otro lugar por el agua fría. Otros equinos estaban arrodillados, sumisos.

Sus pasos resonaban con firmeza. Hacían eco en todo el lugar. En su camino estaban la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, la Princesa Candace, Shining Armor Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, los Elementos de la armonía. Todos derrotados en el suelo, con marcas de una feroz batalla, con marcas de una absoluta derrota. Y al final de todos una pony de ojos morados intentaba tercamente continuar aquella contienda.

Twilight Sparkle se intentaba incorporar nuevamente para continuar la lucha. ¡No podía permitir que la armonía en ese mundo fuera derrotada! ¡No podía permitirse perder a sus amigas y a su familia! Mas su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que parara, que ya no estaban en condiciones de continuar aquella pelea. Su mente refutaba esto, intentando conseguir la energía de cualquier forma posible. Sus alas estaban fatigadas, su cuerno chamuscado, su corazón acelerado y sus músculos desgastados.

-Uno a uno...

Apretó sus dientes con ira. Reunió la suficiente magia para lanzar una centella arcana. El hechizo fue repelido por un campo de magia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! Grito con frustración Twilight, sintiendo la impotencia y la desesperanza cubrir su corazón.

-... Todos pagaran. La alicornio lavanda compuso una mueca de rabia.

-¿¡P-Por qué!? ¿¡Por que nos haces esto!? Siseo con furia.

-Oh Twilight Sparkle... ¿Quien salva a los salvadores? ¿Quien protege a los protectores?... ¿Quien es el héroe de los héroes?

La pony de ojos morados sintió como el sueño y el cansancio la forzaban a cerrar los ojos.

-A-Alguien te detendrá... A-Alguien... lo... ha...

Cayo al suelo.

-Descansa bien, Twilight Sparkle, pues tu tiempo ha llegado.

Se dio media vuelta y encaro el Palacio de Canterlot.

-Nada me detendrá...


	12. 1019 - I

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente. Totalmente en cereal. **

* * *

Diamond Tiara miraba fijamente al cielo a través de la ventana de la sala. Su semblante estaba levemente contorsionado, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo o alguien.

Oh bueno, así le parecía a Sweetie Belle desde la distancia.

-Diamond. Llamo, la pony pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y desvió su semblante hacia ella.

-Oh, hola Sweetie Belle- La contemplo unos segundos y alzo una ceja- ¿Dónde vas con esa cartera? Cuestiono la pony rosada con curiosidad, la unicornio blanca ensancho una sonrisa pequeña.

-Ah, iré a recolectar ciertas plantas para mis hechizos- La hechicera frunció ligeramente su ceño- ¿Tu que hacías viendo hacia el infinito, querida?

Diamond arrugo el puente de su nariz.

-P-Pensando…

-Sí, eso era evidente cariño- Respondió la unicornio- ¿En qué pensabas? Detalló como el cuerpo de la yegua terrestre se tensó ligeramente.

-Oh… E-En nada en particular. Compuso una sonrisa forzada. Sweetie Belle soltó un suspiro, ligeramente exasperada.

-¿Estabas pensando en Apple Bloom?- Inquirió la unicornio blanca con tranquilidad, a lo que Diamond Tiara solo asintió, habiendo sido descubierta- Debes entender querida que ellas son dos ponys muy tercas y orgullosas. Te aseguro que no volverán hasta haber completado su misión.

La hechicera pudo observar como aquellas palabras solo desanimaban más a la pony terrestre, teniendo el efecto contrario al que ella esperaba. Carraspeo y compuso una sonrisa radiante.

-Me parece que me exprese mal. Lo que quise decir con esa frase es que ellas son muy tercas para morir o ser capturadas. Ellas cumplirán con su misión y Apple Bloom volverá a ti, te lo aseguro. Diamond esbozo un gesto triste.

-Es que… yo pensaba que al confesarme a Apple Bloom podría reposar más calmada, sabiendo que ella conocía que ambas compartíamos el mismo sentimiento por la otra… ¡P-Pero no fue así! ¡Ahora cada día que pasa mi angustia crece desmesuradamente y siento que a ella le puse un peso más encima!

Sweetie Belle mostró un semblante comprensivo, sabiendo que ella en el fondo también se preocupaba bastante por la integridad física-emocional de la fusión de sus dos mejores amigas.

-Oh querida, nosotras más que nadie debemos conocer la tenacidad de Apple Bloom y el orgullo de Scootaloo. Te aseguro que la primera volverá para estar contigo y la segunda volverá para seguir molestando tu existencia.

Ambas rieron levemente con ello, recordando las decenas de peleas que tuvieron Scootaloo y Diamond Tiara desde su re-encuentro (des)afortunado hacía ya bastante tiempo. Sin duda el destino las había colocado juntas por alguna razón…

-Oye Sweetie- La susodicha asintió, mostrando así que la terrestre tenía su atención-… ¿Tú no tienes ningún problema con mi relación con Apple Bloom?

El lugar quedo en silencio. El rostro de la hechicera se mostró más serio, rígido. Esto consterno visiblemente a Diamond Tiara, pues si no te la aprobación de Sweetie su relación con Apple Bloom sería aún más complicada, pues está de por si compartía cuerpo con Scootaloo.

-¿Si tengo ningún problema con su relación? Hmmmm… En efecto, tengo uno- La pony rosada trago saliva secamente- Que no la oficializaron antes, cabezas huecas.

Diamond Tiara soltó un suspiro abrupto y desmedido, sorprendida por aquella respuesta de su amiga unicornio.

-¿Q-Que?

-Eso. Yo podía sentir la atracción entre ustedes desde hacía meses y ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso. En parte fue bueno que la mula terca de Apple Bloom se haya ido, así finalmente se dejaban de miraditas y suspiritos. Aquellas palabras hicieron que la pony terrestre se sonrojara en demasiá y sus orejas se doblaran hacia atrás.

-¿E-Era tan evidente? Sintió como la vergüenza la carcomía cuando Sweetie asintió.

-Pobre Scootaloo, viendo esas interacciones melosas entre ustedes sin poder hacer nada. Exclamó en un tono jocoso la unicornio blanca. No obstante eso hizo que la curiosidad de Diamond se reactivara, tragándose su pena y su vergüenza.

-¿Cómo crees que ellas funcionen?

Aquella pregunta atrajo rápidamente la atención de Sweetie, componiendo esta una sonrisa animada.

-¡Yo me he preguntado eso desde que las fusione por accidente! No me han querido dar muchos detalles… Siempre me he preguntado si me guardan rencor por eso. Confeso con un tono melancólico la hechicera, del cual Diamond Tiara se percató rápidamente.

-No lo creo, ustedes se ven que se quieren mucho… Además, le diste a una por accidente la capacidad de volar y a la otra fuerza de un pony terrestre. Eso les sirve bastante a la hora de atacar a los Batas Negras.

-Y que lo digas, si he notado que al parecer una de ellas mantiene el control completo del cuerpo durante un espacio determinado de tiempo, mientras la otra solo como que está allí, esperando su turno.

-… Realmente desearía que ellas estuvieran aquí para el Año Nuevo…

-Bueno, yo también, especialmente considerando que Iron Will se marchó a lo profundo del Bosque Everfree a investigar un asunto que según él le preocupaba. Algo en relación a los animales estando muy inquietos últimamente… Pero hey, al menos será una noche de chicas ¿eh? Diamond Tiara sonrió, asintiendo.

-Lo será Sweetie… solo espero a que 1019 D.E.L sea mejor que este año… Y que, en donde quieran que estén, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo estén bien. Expresó con ligera tristeza. La hechicera ensancho su sonrisa enérgica.

-Te diré algo, pasare por el pueblo y comprare en Sugar Cube Corner un pastel solo para nosotras… no son lo que eran antes pero es algo. Mencionó la unicornio blanca, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¡S-Sweetie!... Cuídate…

La susodicha compuso una sonrisa confiada y le guiño un ojo a la pony terrestre rosada, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta, dejándole un sentimiento de conformidad y alegría a Diamond, quien solo cerró sus ojos y sonrió, deseando, muy egoístamente debía admitir, que Apple Bloom estuviera pensando en ella también

Cerró la puerta. Su semblante amistoso murió al instante.

-"Empezaremos un nuevo día… el ultimo día de este año… un día más atrapada en esta pesadilla… mas no me puedo detener aquí, la investigación debe ser terminada…"

Con eso, comenzó a recorrer su camino hasta el pueblo de Ponyville.

* * *

Applejack caminaba rápidamente, apresurándose a su destino. Estaba en el campamento principal a las afueras de la ciudad de Wolfpack, Laikya, donde había estado estacionada desde antes que aquella tragedia le ocurriera. Soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como sus energías se drenaban lentamente de ella.

Los soldados a su alrededor hacían ejercicio, trotaban o hablaban entre ellos. Decenas de carteles con frases del Partido adornaban cada uno de los postes de luz. Y cada vez estaba más cerca de su destino.

-¿¡Escucharon bien!? Escuchó que alguien gritaba desde adentro de aquella tienda de campaña. La pony terrestre naranja alzo una ceja, no sabiendo a quien iba a encontrar allí adentro. Respiro hondamente, tenso sus músculos y se adentro en aquella tienda.

Lo primero que visualizo fue una mesa con un mapa grande, el cual si debía apostar era de la ciudad que más cerca estaba de ellos. Rodeando esta mesa había varios ponys con su mismo uniforme. Uno tenía sus cascos puestos encima de la mesa y llevaba un sombrero de oficial. Todos los corceles y yeguas en aquel lugar desviaron su semblante hacia la dirección donde Applejack estaba parada, lo cual hizo que esta tragara saliva.

-T-Teniente de Brigada Applejack reportándose. Exclamó, haciendo un saludo militar con su casco. El pony que tenía sus pesuñas encima de la mesa entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa? Cuestionó el corcel, la vaquera se tensó levemente.

-¿S-Señor? Su desorientación era palpable. El equino frunció su ceño.

-¿Que cual es tu excusa? ¿Perteneces a la Brigada Especial de Sordos o que? Inquirió con un tono enfadado. Applejack frunció ligeramente su ceño.

-Señor, ¿Cuál excusa Señor? Debatió la pony terrestre naranja. El equino se separó de la mesa, bordeo esta misma y se aproximó rápidamente a la yegua.

-¡Solamente yo hago aquí las putas preguntas Teniente! ¿¡Lo entendiste!? La pony no se atrevió a mirar al corcel, manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo de la tienda.

-¡Señor si señor! Respondió con firmeza la pony.

-Pues te lo agradezco mucho, ¿ahora ya puedo organizar esto? Cuestionó el corcel sin mucho tacto.

-¡Señor si señor!

-¿Estas nerviosa Teniente?- La pony asintió con seguridad, pese a que tuviera que tragarse su orgullo para admitir eso- ¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?

-¿¡S-Señor…!?

-¿Señor qué? ¿¡Quisiste decirme "pendejo" verdad Teniente!? Planteó el corcel, el cual era un unicornio. Applejack trago saliva profundamente, aguantando muy en el fondo de su alma el querer gritarle en la cara y encajarle un puñetazo.

-¡Señor no Señor!

-¿Cuál es tu nombre Teniente? Preguntó en un tono de voz alto.

-¡Applejack, Señor!

-¿¡Applecrack!?

-¡Applejack, Señor!

-¡No sabía que me había equivocado en esa pronunciación Teniente Applecrack, agradezco mucho tu corrección! La pony terrestre naranja no dijo nada, prefiriendo mantenerse en silencio y solo responder las preguntas de aquel individuo que poco a poco la sacaba de quicio.

-¿¡De dónde vienes Teniente Applecrack!?

-¡De Ponyville señor!

-¡Santa mierda de Ponyville solo llegan mulas y una bola de raritos! ¿¡Verdad vaquera!? ¡Y como se ve que no eres una mula solo queda una opción! ¡Ahora preste atención Teniente Applecrack, pues la voy a estar vigilando! El corcel se separó de ella y volvió rápidamente a su posición original en el borde de aquella mesa.

-¡Escuchen bien y quizá aprendan algo! Debemos atacar los puntos de resistencia fuerte aquí- Señalo una parte de la ciudad en el mapa- Y aquí- Desvió su casco hacia la otra esquina- Esperamos que las cebras atrapadas en la ciudad utilicen tácticas de guerrilla en contra de nosotros. Nuestros amigos los grifos atacaran cerca del borde este de la ciudad.

-¿Fuerza enemiga estimada? Cuestionó uno de los otros tenientes en aquella habitación. Rápidamente todos en la habitación centro sus ojos en él.

-Alrededor de doce mil cebras y un número desconocido de rebeldes lobunos. Contaremos también con el apoyo de la XIX Brigada Motorizada y la XVII Brigada Aérea, para ver si finalmente logramos recapturar esta maldita ciudad. ¡Teniente Applecrack! ¿Su escuadrón está listo para la acción?

-¡Si lo están, Señor! Respondió con seguridad la pony terrestre.

-¿Cuántos ponys tienes bajo tu mando?- La vaquera dudo un poco en revelarle aquella información al Sargento- ¿¡Bueno y el gato montés te comió la lengua o que verga te sucede!?

-¡T-Tres ponys bajo mi mando Señor, esperando más! El corcel mostró una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Por todo lo sagrado, ¿esto es acaso una jodida broma?!- Cuestionó con desdén el pony. La yegua rubia no dijo nada, prefiriendo mantener la calma- ¿Y qué demonios son tus ponys?

-¡Pegasos Señor!

-¡Santa mierda, que la Gran Hermana nos ampare de la ineptitud de los Generales! ¿¡A quien se le ocurre poner a una pony terrestre de teniente en una brigada compuesta por puros pegasos!? Exclamó con molestia el corcel. Nadie dijo nada, pues todos reconocían que su molestia con respecto a ese asunto estaba justificada. Esperaron unos momentos para que el equino se relajara.

-Como sea Teniente Applecrack, usted vera que hace con lo que tiene. ¿Asumo que por lo menos están lo suficientemente abastecidos? La pony terrestre asintió con firmeza.

-¡Señor si Señor!

-Muy bien sacos de mierdas, demuéstrenme que no son sacos de mierda logrando aunque sea limpiar completamente una de las zonas de insurgentes. Partiremos el diez de enero y acabaremos con esos bastardos para antes de febrero, ¿¡quedo claro!?

-¡Señor si Señor!

Y con eso, aquel corcel Sargento de División finalizo la reunión, la cual Applejack definitivamente no disfruto, habiendo tenido que soportar burlas e insultos de aquel unicornio irritantemente prepotente. Ahora caminaba en dirección a su tienda de campaña, donde la esperaban sus soldados. Sus heridas y sus malestares físicos habían sido tratados y curados, se hallaba como nueva… aunque, muy dentro de ella, sabía que nada estaba bien en su vida gris…

Todo estaba perfecto, debía dejar de dudar en el trabajo impecable que hizo la Gran Hermana en ella.

-¡Capitán Applejack! ¡Volvió! Salió de su ensimismamiento, percatándose que había recorrido todo el camino de vuelta a su tienda sin percatarse realmente. Al frente suyo estaba Sugar Rush, con su uniforme respectivo, un casco de metal color verde grisáceo y su chaqueta verde oliva. Llevaba un rifle de cerrojo Supernova 1918. Atrás de esta estaba Starshine con unos binoculares y al lado de este estaba Sky Domain, mirando reflexivo una esquina de aquel lugar. El pegaso verde limón tenía una pierna artificial de plástico endurecido, el cual servía como reemplazo de su extremidad faltante.

-Y no traigo noticias buenas- Aseguró la pony terrestre con seriedad, sorprendiendo a la yegua violeta, quien se vio algo desanimada- No sabemos con exactitud qué o cuantos peligros nos enfrentaremos en Wolfpack. Como ustedes saben, yo soy una francotiradora, pero ahora tendré que estar junto a ustedes para guiarlos. Como diría mi abuela: debemos estar más pegados que abeja a miel.

-En efecto, Teniente Applejack. Nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros. ¿No es así, Sugar? La susodicha compuso una sonrisa enérgica.

-¡SI! ¡Atacaremos a los peligrosos lobos y las feas cebras y patearemos sus flancos! ¿Verdad que si Sky? El pegaso gris solo frunció su ceño, sin dejar de mirar aquella esquina en la cual sus ojos se habían quedado estancados. Sugar mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo un gesto que intento despreocupar a los demás.

-S-Solo está pensando en… cosas. ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es que finalmente cumpliremos nuestro deber con la Gran Hermana! Applejack chisto ligeramente por esto, reprendiéndose a sí misma rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error. Miro rápidamente a sus soldados para visualizar si alguna la había descubierto. Starshine sonreía con los ojos cerrados a Sugar, quien miraba a Sky y este a su vez miraba la esquina de la tienda.

-… Bien, entonces nos marcharemos de aquí el diez de enero de 1019 D.E.L. Tendremos suficiente tiempo para empacar y despedirnos del campamento, pues como cochinos al lodo entraremos al infierno nuevamente.

Aquella cruda verdad hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el lomo de Sugar y un sentimiento de preocupación creciera en Starshine. Sin duda el significado detrás de esas palabras era para reflexionar... y lo único que realmente podían hacer ahora.

* * *

Trixie admiraba las decoraciones en los vitrales mientras avanzaba por aquel pasillo. Spike le había dicho para que se quedara en la casa y pasara Año Nuevo con él, Flurry, Orange y Octavia. Una oferta especialmente tentadora, pero que debía rechazar por el trabajo. El Triumviratu nunca descansaba.

-Trixie. La susodicha dio un pequeño respingo y sintió su corazón detenerse por el susto. Desde las sombras a su derecha apareció Maud Pie, quien portaba como siempre su característico rostro inexpresivo.

-Maud- Se tragó su antipatía y su desdén, mostrando una sonrisa falsa- ¿Qué hacías escondida allí?

-Esperando a los miembros del Triumviratu para nuestra reunión formal. Puntualizó la pony grisácea con un tono neutro. Trixie mostró una leve mueca de disgusto.

-¿Podrías esperarnos en un sitio menos… inesperado? La pony terrestre ladeo su cabeza.

-No veo cual es el problema de esperarte aquí- La maga rodó sus ojos y bufo con exasperación- En especial porque no parecías dirigirte a nuestra sala de reuniones formal. Agregó la yegua, a lo que la peli-plateada alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué inferiste eso? Cuestionó con intriga.

-Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que una maga no rebela sus secretos. Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella frase.

-Por supuesto… dime, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de tu hermana?- Maud Pie se tensó ligeramente- Estoy segura que **ella** está ansiosa de tenerla enfrente por su burla.

-… Claro, así como también te recuerdo que aquello paso por la incompetencia del Ministerio de la Verdad y de la Policía Dorada… Como miembros del Triumviratu, es nuestro trabajo encargarnos de todo lo que no puede la Gran Hermana… Y también incluye a Red Tide, aunque solo hable de cómo el mundo debería estar bajo el casco unitarista de Equestria. Afirmó con desdén apreciable, deslumbrando ligeramente a Trixie.

-Oh, pensé que eso era lo que intentábamos conseguir con Nueva Equestria. Debatió la maga, la yegua peli-morado grisáceo solo peino su flequillo.

-Solo la Gran Hermana sabe qué hacer con Nueva Equestria. Recuerda que sin **ella** ninguna de las dos estuviéramos donde estamos ahorita. La peli-plateado sonrió con confianza.

-Y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Ambas cumpliendo con nuestro deber en el Triumviratu. Remarcó con jocosidad la unicornio azul. La pony terrenal esbozo una sonrisa ligera.

-Y hablando de deberes, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje a Griffonstone? Cuestionó Maud Pie, Trixie entrecerró sus ojos y borro su semblante juguetón.

-Maravilloso. El Emperador Maximus es un amor. ¿Cómo te fue a ti en Zebrazia? Inquirió la maga con un tono serio, solemne.

-Bien, el Consejero Zaire y las cebras como siempre fueron muy amables… Pero no te voy a mentir, oí ciertos rumores entre los policías dorados sobre tu viaje- Confesó la peli-morado con sinceridad. La unicornio azul frunció su ceño- ¿Atacaron a tu familia en el Bazar de Kalininstone?

-… Si, los grifos que lo hicieron pagaron caro su graso error. Nadie se mete con la familia de la Magna e Imbatible Trixie y vive para contarlo. Aseguró con severidad la peli-plateada, teniendo aquella oración desde el punto de vista de Maud Pie un tono amenazante.

-Sin duda- Desvió su mirada hacia el Amuleto del Alicornio de la unicornio, luego volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos violetas sin una gota de empatía o amabilidad en ellos- Ya lo has demostrado antes con aquellos rebeldes que asaltaron tu casa… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá estos vándalos solo eran muy torpes al atacar a un dragón. ¿Qué clase de ser ataca a un dragón sin las herramientas para matarlo? Preguntó la pony gris, haciendo que Trixie sintiera un pequeño vuelco en el corazón. Imaginaba un escenario donde aquel grifo hubiera acabado el trabajo y la vida de Spike hubiera terminado en aquel callejón frió de Griffonstone. Cada vez que recordaba como su familia estuvo en ese peligro tan innecesario su sangre hervía y su mente se nublaba. Cada vez que rememoraba como ella no estuvo allí para protegerlos se sentía frustrada y furiosa. Ella, la unicornio más poderosa del mundo, no pudo resguardar ni a su propia familia.

-Pero bueno. No es momento de pensar en ello Trixie. Yo me marcho, debo seguir buscando el paradero de mi hermana Pinkie. La unicornio azul espabilo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento para notar como Maud Pie se alejaba de ella. Soltó un suspiro con desgano, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía por aquella yegua que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Más debía dejar atrás aquella conversación repentina y distante, pues alguien la estaba esperando.

Rainbow Dash caminaba hacia la puerta doble que daba hacia el patio de su refugio. Lleva su semblante en alto, manteniendo una marcha elegante y formal, justo como se lo había enseñado Rarity. Su uniforme de general la complementaba. Su discurso en los pergaminos que tenía dentro de su traje seria primordiales para el evento que acontecería afuera de aquellas puertas de madera. A su alrededor estaba el escuadrón de Bronze Water y este mismo, acompañándola y resguardándola, pese a que ella lo viera innecesario. Las puertas dobles de madera se abrieron de par en par.

El sol la cegó por unos segundos. Apretó ligeramente sus dientes por el malestar causado por el resplandor del astro. Cuando recupero su vista visualizo a decenas y decenas de ponys reunidos al frente de la misma tarima en la cual Black Supremacy pereció. Con su destino en vista, continuo su caminar, siendo seguida rápidamente por Bronze Water y su escuadrón. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

Rarity vislumbro a Rainbow Dash, quien se aproximaba hasta su posición. Al lado izquierdo de la otrora modista estaba Pinkie Pie, quien tenía un semblante neutro. Al lado opuesto estaba el Almirante Sea Wave, quien tenía una expresión de seriedad y firmeza en su rostro.

La pegaso azul subió la tarima. La unicornio blanca desvió sus ojos hacia la peli-arcoíris, ambas chocaron miradas. Rarity le asintió a Rainbow, dándole a esta ultima un pequeño impulso a esta para seguir su camino hasta el borde de la tarima, donde había un pequeño podio. Bronze Water y su escuadrón se relegaron a los bordes de la tarima, colocándose el unicornio naranja próximo a Sea Wave.

El lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral, con una multitud de ponys observando a la pegaso azul, líder del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana y último vestigio y bastión de la armonía en Equestria. Aquella que representaba su mejor y quizá única oportunidad de recuperar sus vidas de las garras del Partido. Todos estaban expectantes, todos esperaban las palabras del último discurso de aquel año.

Rainbow torno su rostro hacia Bronze Water, quien asintió y pronto su cuerno se cubrió en magia. La pegaso azul aclaro su garganta y volvió a mirar al público. Se acomodó su gorra militar, que había pertenecido tanto a Shining Armor como a Flash Sentry. De su traje extrajo su discurso plasmado en pergaminos. Había recibido la ayuda de Rarity y de Bronze Water con la redacción, más el mensaje era completamente de ella. Respiró hondamente. Exhalo de la misma forma.

-… Hoy se marca el fin de un año más bajo el totalitario casco de IQUISOC. Hoy, 31 de diciembre de 1018, se marca el final de un año donde la Gran Hermana ha recibido su primera sorpresa después de tantos años de penurias y miserias. Solo se necesitaron cinco palabras en el periódico nacional, una de sus herramientas propagandísticas más preciadas, para demonstrar que su sistema es débil, su sistema no es imparable. Cinco palabras fueron suficientes para generar un shock a nivel nacional. Cinco palabras fueron suficientes para sacudir a los Batas Negras. Cinco palabras fueron suficientes para reanimar o despertar en más de uno su espíritu combativo- Se tomó un tiempo para respirar, nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada, todos miraban con ilusión y esperanza a la pegaso azul- 1018 ha sido un año en donde hemos dado nuestros primeros pasos reales para recuperar Equestria. Esa hermosa y libre Equestria que perdimos aquel once de noviembre, cuando comenzó la infame Guerra Civil. Esa hermosa Equestria que el Coronel Shining Armor quiso preservar y posteriormente restaurar con su vida si era necesario. Esa Equestria que, como todos conocemos con detalle, fue traicionada en ese fatídico giro de acontecimientos el 24 de febrero de 1006, cuando los masones y nobles de Equestria decidieron perseguir sus propios deseos egoístas, sin saber que así dejaban Equestria en bandeja de plata para los socialistas equestrianos revolucionarios… o como bien los conocemos, los unitaristas. Todos sabemos el inmenso sacrificio que realizo el Coronel Shining Armor, quien guió a los últimos vestigios de la Equestria libre en el nuevo mundo totalitario que se formaba a su alrededor. Todos sabemos de su sucesor, el General Flash Sentry, quien era apasionado con sus metas y ambiciones, persiguiendo en el fondo las mismas metas que su mentor. Todos me conocen a mí, quien soy la que tiene que guiarlos a ustedes y aquella que tiene que llenar los cascos de esos dos grandes corceles… Todos rememoramos con un escalofrió en nuestro lomo las emociones que abarcaron cada uno de nuestros corazones cuando por la radio escuchamos que los unitaristas habían tomado control de Equestria. Miedo, temor, escepticismo, desesperanza, desilusión. Con esta primera herramienta es que IQUISOC y la Gran Hermana se han mantenido en el poder durante tanto tiempo y es con esta última herramienta que nuestros sueños se han visto opacados y nuestro futuro oscurecido. Fracasos tras fracasos… Ya no más. Es tiempo de comenzar nuestra cruzada contra este gobierno vil que tanto mal ha causado en nuestra hermosa nación. El Partido me arrebato mi familia, mi futuro y mi vida… Pero pienso recuperarlas, así como mucho de ustedes ansían también.

Se dio media vuelta, Rarity tenía enmarcada una pequeña sonrisa, orgullosa y emocionada. Pinkie se veía emocionada, con dos pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Bronze Water mantenía un rostro firme y decidido, Sea Wave le asintió con su cabeza. Volvió a visualizar su papel.

-Las Princesas no están, Discord no está, Chrysalis no está, Sombra no está y Tirek no está. Nuestros salvadores no están y nuestros villanos tampoco, solo quedamos nosotros y **ellos**. Hemos pasado por demasiadas penurias y demasiadas pruebas, sé que, desde donde sea que estén ellas, las Princesas no quisieran vernos perder las esperanzas… Y no voy a mentir, ha sido duro no hacerlo. Nos enfrentamos a la mitad del mundo entre el Imperio Impío, Zebrazia y los Unitaristas… y para la otra mitad somos desconocidos… Pero tal como me dijo una amiga una vez: Si es necesario que tengamos que luchar contra la mitad del mundo lo haremos, y así nos daremos a conocer en la otra mitad. Somos el último rayo de esperanza y libertad en este mundo que parece tan ajeno y desconocido. 1018 acaba como un año donde nuestra voluntad comenzó a tomar volumen y forma. 1019 comenzara con nosotros moldeando esa misma voluntad adquiriendo fuerza y determinación, confianza y seguridad. Sumaremos ponys a nuestras filas, todos con un solo objetivo a seguir. La liberación de Equestria y el regreso de la armonía a estas castigadas tierras. ¡Y la única forma de que nuestra llama combativa se extinga es que todos caigamos en el suelo, dando nuestro último aliento y luchando hasta al final, pues no nos rendiremos ante nada! ¡IQUISOC pagara sus crímenes contra el mundo, su motivación se verá mermada cuando oigan nuestro grito de rebelión! ¡El Partido se verá aterrorizado cuando uno a uno sus baluartes de corrupción y miseria recaigan en los cascos del orgulloso y libre Ejército de Liberación Equestriana! ¡Sus Batas Negras temblaran ante nuestra justicia implacable y nuestra voluntad imparable! ¡Porque somos equestrianos, defensores de la Armonía y la Libertad! ¡Somos el orgulloso pueblo que repelió a los Changelings, somos el orgulloso pueblo que se mantuvo firme ante Sombra, somos el orgulloso pueblo que se mantuvo firme ante Tirek y ante la pérdida de nuestras amadas princesas! ¡Somos el último vestigio orgulloso de la armonía en Equestria! ¡Somos los ponys libres de Equestria! ¡Nuestro rugido será escuchado por todo el mundo, desde Amireca hasta Larenfast y desde Pengae hasta Saiberium! ¡Y LA GRAN HERMANA NOS VERA A NOSOTROS, DECIDIDOS A LUCHAR POR LO QUE CREEMOS JUSTO! ¡PARA VENGAR A TODOS ESOS PONYS INOCENTES QUE MURIERON POR LA NEFASTA PARANOIA DE IQUISOC! ¡PARA VENGAR A NUESTROS HERMANOS CAÍDOS! ¡PARA CUMPLIR EL SUEÑO QUE ELLOS TANTO ANHELABAN Y POR EL CUAL ELLOS VIVIERON Y MURIERON!

Todos los ponys en aquel lugar estallaron en júbilo, gran parte de ellos llorando por la felicidad y la esperanza que desbordaba de ellos por las palabras mágicas de Rainbow Dash. Rarity solo sintió como una pequeña lagrima bajaba de su rostro, mientras Pinkie sonreía radiantemente. Mas la pegaso azul no sonrió, no habiendo terminado.

Trixie abrió la puerta del Salón Real, decenas de guardias de la policía dorada con máscaras plateadas custodiaban aquel lugar. La unicornio azul miro hacia al final del pasillo, donde finalmente vislumbro a la pony con la cual iba a hablar. Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo la mirada no disimulada de los ponys en aquella habitación caer sobre ella.

-Solamente me queda algo que decirles a todos ustedes antes de que celebremos esta despedida de año… No importa donde se esconda…

Trixie finalmente quedo a unos cuantos metros de aquella yegua, quien visualizaba unos papeles con detenimiento.

-Lucharemos nuestro camino hasta alcanzarla y castigarla…

-¡Ahem! Carraspeo la unicornio azul, haciendo que la equina alejara su atención del papel que sostenía con su magia y posara sus ojos sobre la peli-plateado.

-Pues ella no es otra que la pony que pagara por todo el mal que ha hecho…

-Oh… Bienvenida de nuevo, Trixie Lulamoon. La peli-plateada ensancho una pequeña sonrisa.

-La pony que nos arrebató nuestro futuro…

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte…

-_**Starlight Glimmer**_

* * *

¿Que pasa colegas? It's me, Silicio! Entregando el (¿décimo primero?) episodio de esta historia, que va a pasos lentos pero seguros. ¡Lineas de Tiempo Alternativas alcanzo las mil visitas, es bellísimo! También que este episodio tuve que dividirlo en dos ya que la segunda mitad no me gusto mucho como quedo y decidí puliría. Igual este es suficiente, creo yo.

Oh, una review. No dejan muchas de estas por estos días ;)

**Nahuel836: **¡Hey colega! ¡Gracias por dejar un review! Excelente, me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio, en si esta historia es bastante seria xD. ¿Pero eso no es lo esencial de una historia sobre un sistema totalitario? Sobre "Ella" solo puedo decir que [Este comentario ha sido censurado por el Ministerio de la Verdad por ser un crimen contra el Partido. Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te esta observando]

Hey tu, ¡si tu! ¡el que esta leyendo esto! ¿tienes alguna sugerencia o observación para esta historia? ¡No te preocupes, Fanfiction te da la opción para dejar un **REVIEW, **así pueden expresar su opinión! ¿Te gusto la historia? puedes darle un Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S **y ayuda a detener el meteorito del 3 de octubre. Fuente: We Créeme. Y como nunca, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	13. Especial - 1005

**Recomendado buscar 7th Symphony of Ludwig von Beethoven (2nd movement) y escuchar esa pieza al leer este escrito.**

* * *

**08 de noviembre de 1005 D.E.L **

**10:05 A.M**

**Fillydelphia – Equestria**

"**Cuando el mundo cae en caos, solo se requiere una pequeña acción para corromper a cualquier ser de buen corazón. Ni el héroe más resplandeciente ni el alma más pura están exentos de caer en la tentación de bienestar que el mal da" Starwirl el Barbudo.**

Su despertador lo saco de su sueño. En la calle podía escuchar ajetreo y gritos apagados. Se levantó de su cama con algo de lentitud, estirando sus músculos. Probó la saliva en su boca y se dirigió al baño para prepararse para su día. El olor a humo llego a su nariz pero lo ignoro. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Su esposa lo esperaría en el mismo restaurante de siempre. Aquel sería un buen día.

Salió de su hogar vestido con una camisa formal. En la calle iban decenas de ponys con carteles que no alcanzaba a ver bien. Iban apresurados a un sitio, gritando cosas que para él no tenían tanto sentido.

Decidió no hacer caso a aquello y comenzó su marcha hacia su trabajo.

No obstante, mientras más avanzaba por las calles de su hermosa ciudad más violencia y caos observaba. Ponys bramando con todas sus fuerzas, corceles y yeguas dañando propiedad pública. Pasando al lado de un callejón vio como varios ponys con pañuelos color vino tinto cubriendo sus hocicos golpeaban ferozmente a un Guardia Real. Apretó sus dientes, deteniendo su marcha y decidiéndose si ayudar a aquel pobre equino o no.

No fue necesario, pues a los lados de él varios soldados llegaron a la escena para auxiliar a su compañero. Decidió que había visto demasiado y continúo su camino apresuradamente. Decenas de ponys y guardias reales peleaban en las calles y cientos de equinos protestaban quemando basura y escombros en la calle.

Vislumbro como decenas de corceles y yeguas asaltaban una carroza y sacaban a la familia de nobles que allí estaba, lanzándole insultos, amenazas y uno que otro ataque físico. La potrilla lloraba mientras el padre intentaba proteger con su cuerpo a su hija, la madre por su parte se cubría como podía. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y un sentimiento de enojo y decepción se asomó por su rostro. Más debía continuar su camino.

Un pony al frente suyo llevaba un revolver de tiro único, haciendo que todas las alarmas en su cabeza se activaran y que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido. Aquel sujeto apunto su casco hacia un grupo de Guardias Reales. Su mente le dijo que interviniera, que evitara aquel crimen horripilante, más pronto aquel corcel fue tacleado por un soldado, quien lo aporreo duramente contra el suelo.

Doblo una esquina, comenzando a caminar por aquella calle repleta de basuras y con decenas de ponys caminando apresuradamente.

Uno de estos lo tropezó. Una disculpa pretendía salir de sus labios, mas murió a mitad de camino y solo se quedó mirando con seriedad. ¿Dónde se estaban dirigiendo todos esos ponys? Otro tropiezo, frunció su ceño y siguió a la marea de equinos. Una voz comenzó a resonar en la distancia. El sol fue opacado por las nubes grises que cubrieron a su vez todo el cielo azul.

Finalmente doblo la otra esquina y llego hasta la avenida principal de aquella ciudad. Sus ojos se agrandaron en el deslumbre de descubrir una gran cantidad de ponys reunidos al frente de una tarima grande. Se comenzó a abrir paso entre la multitud para averiguar que había al final de aquella marea de equinos. Los carteles tenían mensajes de odio, mensajes de exigencias, mensajes de protesta. Las palabras de quien sea que estuviera hablando se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes.

Con su ceño fruncido finalmente cruzo a todos los ponys. No obstante lo que vio lo dejo atónito, agrandando sus pupilas ante la impresión. Una bandera de color negro con una esfera blanca y dentro de esta cuatro barras vino tinto paralelamente diagonales, rodeando aquel símbolo de igual con un raya de por medio estaba extendida en toda la parte superior de la tarima. Ese símbolo de igual tachado era el que tanto veía en aquellos carteles de protesta, en los grafitis de las calles y en los mensajes del periódico.

Y allí fue donde vio a todos esos ponys en la tarima. Todos con un semblante serio, sombrío. Y al frente de estos estaba **ella**.

-¡Ellos atacaron a nuestros hermanos republicanos! ¡Ellos encarcelaron a Dusk Hope, nuestro legitimo presidente! ¡Ellos los encarcelaron como si fueran sucios criminales!

Trago saliva profundamente, viendo a su alrededor como todos los corceles y yeguas sonreían emocionados o tenían un rostro serio, oscuro. Un pony a su lado tenía una bandera de la República de Equestria en un casco y en otro una antorcha. Con una sonrisa extasiada y hasta algo insana acerco la antorcha a la bandera y la encendió en llamas.

En sus ojos se reflejó aquella bandera desvaneciéndose lentamente a causa del fuego devastador. Su corazón no pudo evitar dar un pequeño estrujo y dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver a su amado símbolo patrio siendo ultrajado de manera tan insensible.

-¡Ellos! ¡Ellos son los criminales! ¡Siempre abusando del pueblo equestriano y escupiendo en los derechos de este! ¡Negaron la victoria de nuestros hermanos republicanos y ahora pretenden continuar en el poder! ¿¡Que tiene que decirles el pueblo de Equestria!?

Y escucho exigencias y gritos eufóricos de aquella multitud. Viro a sus lados para ver a los corceles y yeguas con ojos ilusionados, brillosos. Francamente se vio algo consternado ante aquello.

-Créanme cuando les digo esto, yo también tengo ese fervor que ustedes poseen. Yo en primera vista vi lo que el egoísmo y la codicia le hacen a los seres de este mundo, como no son capaces de darle un casco al pony caído para no ensuciarse. Permítanme entonces ser la guía en estos tiempos oscuros para nuestra hermosa nación. Permítanme guiar al pueblo de Equestria hacia la prosperidad, a la libertad y a los derechos universales de todopony.

Gritos de júbilo se oyeron de toda la multitud… menos de él, quien tenía un semblante preocupado por el futuro. Más meneo la cabeza, decidiendo irse de allí para recoger a su esposa y refugiarse en su hogar, alejado de todo aquel desastre y caos.

-¡Bien mis ponys! ¡Marchemos juntos hasta el corazón de los sucios criminales y reclamemos el gobierno de esta ciudad para el pueblo equestriano! ¡Fillydelphia será hoy la cuna de nuestra gloriosa revolución! ¡Gloria a ustedes! ¡Gloria al Unitarismo! ¡Gloria a la República Unitarista de Equestria! ¡Gloria a la Nueva Equestria!

No logro escuchar más que los gritos extasiados de la multitud al alejarse lo suficiente.

Las nubes comenzaban a soltar pequeñas gotas. Frunció su ceño y apretó sus dientes, refunfuñando maldiciones. Apresuro su paso.

Finalmente visualizo aquel restaurante tan conocido para él.

Y allí la vio a ella, ensimismada mirando a la distancia. Su rostro agraciado. Su cuero rojo claro como una rosa. Su crin marrón oscuro como roble. Sus ojos azabaches que parecían contener un universo dentro de ella.

Sus orbes miraron en su dirección. Ambas miradas chocaron. La yegua compuso una sonrisa radiante, capaz de iluminar la habitación más oscura.

Mas la mirada de ella se desvió un poco hacia su lado. Sus oídos comenzaron a captar el ajetreo detrás de él. Se dio media vuelta y contemplo como un corcel con ropas elegantes corría, siendo perseguido por un pony con el mismo pañuelo vino tinto que aquellos ponys en el callejón.

-¡Deja de seguirme pánfilo! Exclamó aquel corcel noble, sacando de sus ropas un revolver de tiro único. Mas el otro pony fue rápido y tomo el casco del sujeto, haciendo esfuerzo para que no le apuntara. Lentamente el arma se desviaba hacia un lado…

El vio a su esposa, quien tenía un rostro preocupado. Debía acercarse a ella y sacarla de las calles que tan peligrosas estaban. Solo debía-

BANG

Sus orbes marrones siguieron el cuerpo de la yegua mientras caía al suelo. Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado y de sus ojos marrones salieron lágrimas descontroladas. Cuando recupero el control de sus piernas, galopo lo más rápido que pudo. La lluvia comenzaba a intensificarse.

Se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo la cabeza de su esposa entre sus cascos amarillos. Su crin color rojo estaba pegado a él por efecto del agua, que también se llevaba la sangre de su esposa en un pequeño río. Sus alas cubrieron el cuerpo ahora frágil de su amada. La yegua lo miro, en sus ojos azabaches se podía ver la desesperación y el miedo a la muerte. Él grito con todas sus fuerzas para que alguien lo ayudara, que alguien la auxiliara. Más todos se habían ido de allí. Solo estaban él y su esposa.

La respiración de ella comenzó a disminuir en intensidad exponencialmente, alarmando y aterrorizando al corcel de cuero amarillo, quien le exigió a su esposa que se quedara con él, que no se fuera de su lado.

Un suspiro final.

Un grito de rabia, impotencia y desolación azoto aquella calle.

El sonido de los cascos marchando comenzó a resonar en sus indiferentes orejas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de él, las pesuñas chocando contra el suelo mojando dejaron de escucharse. Su esposa estaba en sus brazos, perdiendo lenta pero seguramente su calor corporal. Su sonrisa ya no la podría ver más. Su voz ya no la podría escuchar más. Su olor no lo podría oler más. Su casco reconfortante ahora era frio y no lo podría sentir más. Sus labios no los podría besar más.

Un sonido de algo acercándose a él atrajo su atención. Alguien se paró atrás de él. Se dio media vuelta lentamente, visualizando a la misma yegua de aquella tarima que daba aquel discurso. De pelaje rosado, crin morada y aguamarina y ojos morados azulados.

-¿Es tu esposa? Inquirió con certeza en sus palabras. El corcel asintió lentamente, sintiendo como sus lágrimas se combinaban con las gotas de la lluvia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Cuestionó aquella yegua.

-… R-Red Tide. Respondió finalmente el equino.

-Mucho gusto Red Tide, mi nombre es Starlight Glimmer. ¿Te gustaría conseguir al culpable de este horrendo crimen?- El rostro de él se oscureció al instante y su ceño se frunció, asintiendo rígidamente- Muy bien, levántate de allí y ayúdanos a recuperar el gobierno de esta ciudad para poderle hacer justicia verdadera a tu esposa.

El corcel desvió su semblante a la yegua en su casco. No le quedaba nada en ese mundo. Todo lo que amaba se había desvanecido…

Excepto Equestria.

Con cuidado dejo la cabeza de su amada en el suelo. Cerró los parpados de esta y cerro sus ojos también, guardando unos segundos de silencio para la pony que más quería en ese mundo.

Se dio media vuelta nuevamente y se levantó del suelo, encarando a Starlight con un rostro serio. La susodicha ensancho una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

-Conseguiremos quien le hizo esto a tu amada, Red Tide. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Buenas, buenas colegas. It's me, Silicio! Hoy traigo un especial de la historia. Tendremos varios así, explicando detalles de la trama e historias de fondo para algunos personajes. Y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. _¡Hasta la vista! _


	14. 1019 - II

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente. 100% recomendado.**

* * *

La tarde finalmente se estaba poniendo. El cielo con destellos anaranjados apenas se podía vislumbrar a través de los cristales de las ventanas opacas de aquel lugar. La habitación había quedado en silencio, mientras ambas se miraban, una con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y la otra con una expresión seria.

-Retírense.

Al oír aquella palabra todos los ponys policías dorados con máscaras plateadas se comenzaron a retirar de la habitación, Trixie miro hacia atrás, notando como todos aquellos guardias salían por la misma puerta por donde ella entro. Por supuesto, aquella habitación era de una sola entrada y por consecuencia de una sola salida. No le extrañaba, con lo paranoica que ella podía llegar a ser.

PAM

La puerta se cerro. Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron, donde la unicornio de cuero color cielo no hizo mas que mirar a la poderosa y frágil líder de Nueva Equestria. Esta carraspeo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo te fue con Maximus? Inquirió la unicornio lila pálido en un tono neutro, carente de emociones. Sus ojos morados con ligeras pinceladas de azul estaban clavados fijamente en la yegua peli-plateada, quien solo ensancho su sonrisa segura y hasta algo arrogante.

-A la Magna e Imbatible Trrrrixie le fue, como siempre, fantástico.

Starlight frunció su ceño.

-Ugh, pensé que te librarías de ese ridículo apodo en Griffonstone. La maga transformo su sonrisa en una cómplice.

-Oh, es definitivamente mejor que el tuyo, "Gran Hermana".

-… ¿Lograste llegar a un acuerdo con el Emperador? Cuestionó la unicornio con un tono serio. La unicornio azul alzo una ceja.

-Wow, hoy estas particularmente molesta. Starlight se vio atrapada, por lo que opto por soltar un suspiro, intentando aliviar el estrés que abarcaba su mente como un invasor en aquellos momentos.

-Sí, los sucios rebeldes han estado más fastidiosos que nunca según los reportes que Maud Pie me enseño- la maga frunció su ceño ligeramente al oír el nombre de la pony que más detestaba en todo Canterlot. Observo como la unicornio lila bajaba del trono y se comenzaba a acercar lentamente. Sus piernas temblaban y daba pasos rígidos, forzados- Ataques cercanos a Greivy. Ataques cercanos al Bosque Everfree. Ataques cercanos a River City. Rainbow Dash es una pequeña molestia que me amarga en gran medida. Debí acabarla cuando tuve la oportunidad… Pero ese no es el punto, Trixie. Remarcó con un tono frió la pony líder de IQUISOC, a lo que la unicornio azul respiro hondo, exhalando al poco tiempo todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, sabiendo bien que quería Starlight.

-Por ahora si logre llegar a un acuerdo, pero tu novio Maximus quiere tener una reunión personal contigo.

-Tsk... Hubiera ido a esta personalmente si mi salud no decayera tan fácilmente…

-Me hubieras ahorrado conflictos emocionales y una visita al hospital. Exclamó la peli-plateada en un tono bromista con aires sombríos. Por primera vez desde que entro allí, Trixie pudo ver como el semblante de la unicornio lila se contorsionaba un poco en lo que parecía una mueca de preocupación.

-Lamento que tu ayudante y tu hija hubieran tenido que pasar por esa horrible experiencia. La oji-violeta hizo un gesto de tranquilidad.

-No es como si todo hubiera sido malo. Pude encontrarme una vez más con Gladius y Flurry aprendió a que no todo en el mundo es rosas y aventuras. Aseguró con confianza en sus palabras la maga, a lo que **ella** solo asintió.

-¿Te he dicho que-

-Sí, sí, no te gusta mi relación con Gladius porque piensas que tenemos un romance secreto- El lugar quedo en silencio durante un par de segundos, donde Starlight miro significativamente a la oji-violeta- No, no tengo un romance secreto… "No con Gladius al menos"

-Oh bueno. Supongo que puedo confiar en ti.

-Así es cabeza de chorlito. ¡Siempre puedes confiar en la Magna e Imbatible Trrrixie! Afirmó con un tono enérgico la peli-plateado.

-Hmp. No me gusta que me digas cabeza de chorlito, maga apestosa. Respondió un poco animada la oji-morado azulado, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eso que veo en tu rostro es una sonrisa?- Cuestionó la unicornio azul con un tono burlón, a lo que Starlight borro aquella expresión de la comisura de sus labios- Es difícil de ver algo así estos días.

-¡Tsk! - Trixie rió por esa reacción- Supongo que no te parecerá gracioso saber que tengo pensado en llevarte para mi próxima reunión con el Emperador.

Ahora fue el turno de que la expresión de alegría y risas muriera en el rostro de la maga, siendo reemplazada por un semblante descolocado.

-¿¡Q-Que!? ¡La Maga e Imbatible Trixie desaprueba esa moción! Exclamó la unicornio azul. Starlight ensancho una sonrisa victoriosa y satisfecha.

-Supuse bien. Formalmente rechazo tu negación a mi moción… Además, así podrás "ver de nuevo" a tu "amigo" Gladius.

-¡Argh! ¡Eres tan molesta cuando te lo propones! ¿Por qué no te llevas a la pony gris irritante? Preguntó con algo de enfado la maga. Starlight se mostró más seria, cambiando totalmente su expresión facial en unos segundos, deslumbrando y perturbando ligeramente a la peli-plateada.

-Porque quiero que tú vengas, Trixie. Es importante para mí y solo confió en ti en caso de que mi salud decaiga allí- La unicornio azul sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón con esas palabras. Una sensación cálida abarco todo su pecho. Por unos segundos la maga sintió como ese espacio entre ellas se volvió más íntimo y personal. Visualizo el pecho de la unicornio lila, donde ahora podía detallar una cicatriz de una antigua batalla y la causa de su actual estado frágil- Iremos allí por el Unitarismo Trixie. Es lo que defiende a los ponys de su propia codicia. La maga pudo percibir como la atmósfera íntima y cercana se quebró en pedazos. Rodó los ojos por aquellas palabras.

-Ains… Bueno Starlight. Tendrás el honor de que la Magna e Imbatible Trixie te acompañe en tu aventura unitarista… ¿Cuándo partimos? Inquirió la unicornio azul. La unicornio lila compuso una sonrisa pequeña y entrecerró los ojos.

-Cuando me sienta lista. Esta fatiga me está matando…

-De acuerdo Star… Solo espero que esta vez no nos ataque algún grupo de estúpidos grifos.

Y allí ambas rieron quedadamente, con la luz del atardecer resplandeciendo sobre ellas. Dos amigas, unidas por azares del destino, lograron llegar a alturas donde solas les hubiera sido imposible llegar.

* * *

Respiro hondamente.

Al frente suyo estaba un tablero con toda la información que llevaba en ese mes que llevaba en Canterlot.

Pinkie Pie había colocado aquel anuncio en el periódico. El informe que había extraído del Ministerio de la Verdad así lo decía y su posterior investigación en ese mismo Ministerio con su traje de Bata Negra así lo confirmaba.

-"_Y pensar que ellos nos dejaron pasar tan fácil" _

-"Así será el miedo que ellos poseen a cualquiera con una Bata Negra. Su arrogancia y su rudeza son un punto a nuestra cuenta"

También sabía que los propios "Policías Dorados" habían buscado arrestar a Pinkie Pie en ese mismo apartamento, eso explicaba el desorden en aquel lugar, sin embargo el informe concluía allí. No habían indicios de si la aprensión había sido efectiva o no. No obstante, eso daba pie a que su investigación se extendiera y se volviera personal, pues debía conseguir le paradero de Pinkie Pie y, al conseguirla, corroborar su estado de salud.

Pero si requería información clasificada, el Ministerio de la Verdad no era el lugar indicado. Solo había un sitio donde podía ir para conseguirla.

-"La Zona Exclusiva Alfa"

-"_Exactamente. Debemos conseguir una manera de entrar allí" _

No es como si fuera tarea fácil. El área estaba fuertemente custodiada por los Batas Negras. No había un punto débil en aquella vigilancia y las rondas variaban constantemente. En la noche solo era peor, pues pegasos custodiaban desde el cielo y los unicornios activaban perímetros de alerta temprana. Lo había podido comprobar cuando una rana activo una de las alarmas, alertando a todos los policías dorados.

Si quería entrar a aquel lugar, su mejor opción era entrar por la puerta del frente.

¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

La fusión se acercó al tablero y toco la foto de Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie… Descubriré donde estáis, pues vos sois demasiado importante para simplemente no veros más… Debí presionaros para que os quedarais con nosotras.

-"_No te castigues tanto Apple"- _La fusión frunció su ceño-"_Recuerda que ella siempre decía que tenía un propósito aquí" _

Eso llevo la mirada de Apple Bloom debajo de la fotografía de la pony rosada. Sus motivaciones para hacer aquel anuncio del periódico eran desconocidas tanto para ella como para los Batas Negras. Estos últimos asumieron que ella fue todo el tiempo parte de la Resistencia, si es que eso realmente existía. Más la fusión no creía ello, pues Pinkie se lo hubiera comentado.

No tendría motivo para desconfiar de ella, ¿verdad?

-…

No era tiempo de dudar de la pony fiestera que tan dulce era y que tan triste se veía la última vez que hablo con ella. Había otros cabos sueltos. Recordaba como Zecora les comento que ella vio cuando la pony rosada se llevó a los gemelos Cake con ella a Canterlot. Ellos tampoco estaban por allí. No había fotos de ellos, ni mención en los archivos. Sus padres, los Señores Cake, habían desaparecido una noche como decenas de miles de ponys.

-"_¿Dónde estarán esos potros?"_

Otra información que podría conseguir en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Ir al Oficina Central de la Policía Dorada o al Ministerio de la Amistad no le parecía buena idea, pues allí tendría que mostrar una identificación que no poseía. Sin duda su tarea se había complicado y ahora tendría que investigar más a fondo aquello.

¿Qué harían Sweetie Belle y Diamond Tiara?

Estaba segura que la primera probablemente buscaría interrogar a cualquier Alpha que se consiguiera por allí, mientras que la segunda seguramente analizaría todos los datos que poseía e iría lentamente investigando.

La imagen de la pony terrestre rosada se formó en su mente. Un pequeño sentimiento de añoranza cubrió el corazón de Apple Bloom.

Deseaba que Diamond Tiara no estuviera atormentándose pensando en ella.

Aunque en lo que llevaba de conocerla, lo más seguro es que estuviera haciendo precisamente eso.

-"_Debemos decirle a Sweetie Belle que consiga rápido el contra-hechizo para separarnos" _

La fusión arrugo ligeramente su frente y el puente de su nariz.

-"¿Os ha desagrado estar conmigo, Scootaloo?"

-"_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Gracias a tu fuerza y mis alas hemos podido patear duro los flancos de los Batas Negras! Es solo que… Argh, sé que me sentiré muy incómoda contigo y la odiosa dándose besitos y muestras de amor" _Se explicó su otra mitad, haciendo reír a Apple Bloom.

-"¿Segura? Si nos quedamos juntas en teoría vos recibiríais todas esas muestras de afecto, más de las que tendríais si estáis sola, en efecto.

-"_¡OYE JODETE! ¡Yo aquí siendo amigable y tu sales con eso! ¡Eres tan molesta cuando te lo propones!"_

La fusión rió a carcajadas con esa respuesta.

-"_¡Ja. Ja. Ja! ¡Soy Apple Bloom y me creo muy graciosa! _

-"Lo suficiente para burlarme de vos, si"

-"_¡T-TU!... ¡Argh! ¿¡Sabes que!? No volveré a decirte nada amable en toda mi jodida vida. ¡Nunca!" _

-"¿Entonces seré una Diamond Tiara 2.0? Diablos Scootaloo, sois fría como el mes enero"

-"_Tampoco así. A ti no te odio tanto como ella" _La fusión compuso una mueca de preocupación.

-"¿Por qué la odiáis tanto? Fue una estúpida de pequeña pero ha cambiado"

-_"… Puede que tú y Sweetie pretendan que son amigas con ella, pero las tres sabremos que en el fondo jamás olvidaremos todo el malestar que nos hizo pasar de pequeñas" _

-"Una cosa es olvidar y otra muy distinta es perdonar"- Hizo silencio unos segundos para que su compañera reflexionara aquellas palabras- "Sé que ella fue terrible de potrilla, pero eso fue hace mucho y ella en comparación a antes es una joya que brilla"

-_"… Ains, aprecio lo que haces Apple. Solo intentas que nos reconciliemos y vivamos felices… pero así como la Gran Hermana me ha causado daño de adolescente y adulta, ella me causo daño de pequeña" _

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de la otra.

-"… ¿Al menos consideraréis perdonarla?" Inquirió Apple Bloom.

-"_… Sí, pero jamás podré olvidar… no se te ocurra pensar pedirme eso" _

_-"_Nunca Scootaloo… Ni tampoco os pido que seáis su amiga. Solo os pido que no la veáis como vuestra enemiga"

-_"Si Apple Bloom, no más peleas"_\- La fusión no pudo evitar reír quedadamente- _"Aunque me parece raro su cambio radical de potrilla a adulta, ¿crees que el haber perdido a Silver Spoon le ha pegado en gran medida?" _Pregunto su otra mitad. La pony color amarillo pálido pensó en eso. Silver Spoon había sido el centro de casi ninguna conversación entre ambas y solo la había mencionado un par de veces. Definitivamente algo había pasado entre las dos o por lo menos con la pony gris.

_-_"No podemos saber si Silver Spoon está viva o muerta"

-"_¿Te preocupa que ella aparezca y te quite a la odiosa?" _Inquirió Scootaloo con un tono malicioso. La fusión frunció su ceño.

-"Silencio, concentrémonos en nuestro oficio" Sentencio aquella conversación Apple Bloom, mas no dejo de pensar en la potrilla gris amiga de Diamond Tiara…

* * *

Applejack podía oír nuevamente los disparos y las explosiones en la distancia y en las cercanías. El sonido de algunos aviones surcando el cielo, gritos de auxilio y gritos desesperados, algunos en idiomas que no comprendía. El olor a pólvora y muerte. Todo lo que pensaba que iba a olvidar en aquel hospital volvió a ella. Los sonidos crudos y brutales de la Guerra Eterna.

Recostó su cabeza contra la pared, sintiendo su respiración acelerada rebotar con el concreto y caer sobre su rostro nuevamente. El sudor la hacía sentir algo incomoda, pero era un detalle menor al que no debía prestarle atención en medio de aquella contienda. Su rifle siempre confiable la mantendría a salvo.

-E-Es una masacre allí afuera…

La pony naranja miro hacia su lado, donde estaba su escuadrón de ponys. Sugar Rush se veía con un rostro serio, atípico en ella. Starshine por su parte mantenía una actitud calmada, reflexiva. Sky Domain tenía el puente de su nariz fruncido.

Applejack respiro hondo, preparándose mentalmente para salir nuevamente al descubierto por la ventana del edificio donde estaban.

-_¡POR ZEBRAZIA! _

La pony vaquera pudo vislumbrar con macabro detalle como una ametralladora pesada destrozaba vivas a al menos diez cebras. Sus ojos se dilataron en el proceso. Aquella máquina de matar había cortado por la carne y hueso como si fuera una cuchilla automática. Un aparato monstruoso más nacido en aquella Guerra. La barricada improvisada de los ponys al final de la calle quedo en un silencio sepulcral, innatural. Applejack buscaba con su mirada atenta cualquier señal de un inminente ataque.

-Starshine, busca con tus binoculares cualquier señal de enemi-

BANG

El equino que sostenía la ametralladora pesada en la barricada cayó muerto.

-¡FRANCOTIRADOR, A CUBIERTO!

Gritaron desde la trinchera improvisada. La pony naranja busco con su mira a cualquier enemigo en la zona.

-Starshine, confirmación visual en los escombros de las once en punto- El pegaso hizo lo pedido, desviando sus binoculares hacia aquella dirección- Posible identificación de insurgentes lobunos.

-¿L-Lobos? ¿En esta zona? Cuestionó Sugar Rush con un tono preocupado. Applejack frunció su ceño y asintió.

-Si… eso no puede ser bueno…

BOOM

Los cuatro equinos en aquel edificio desviaron sus ojos hacia la barricada de sus aliados, donde ahora solo había un hueco humeante, escombros de sacos de arenas, fragmentos de metal y varios ponys heridos y muertos.

-¡P-Por todos los cielos! Exclamo Starshine con impresión. Applejack apretó sus dientes.

-Mierda…

Los cuatro vislumbraron como desde los edificios salían numerosos lobos. Seres que iban a dos patas, parientes y ancestros de los perros pero que lograron dar un paso mas allá en la cadena evolutiva. Tenían una altura aproximadamente de un metro setenta, prácticamente lo mismo que mide un pony si se pone a dos cascos.

-¿Q-Que harán ellos aquí? Se preguntó a si misma Sugar Rush, más la pregunta la escucharon todos.

-Ellos son los habitantes de Laikya, los habitantes de estas castigadas tierras. Respondió la pony terrestre naranja con seriedad, observando a la decena de lobos dirigirse hacia la barricada pony, donde los heridos soltaban quejidos leves o gritos desgarradores.

-Ellos luchan con bastante resolución, determinación y ferocidad. Remarcó el pony verde limón con un tono algo tembloroso. Sky Domain frunció su ceño, lanzando un gruñido en respuesta.

-Sí, por eso detesto luchar contra los lobos, su voluntad es de hierro y generalmente batallan hasta el final… "Por eso es que su Insurgencia es tan resistente, no hay topos ni fugas de información"

-Es admirable realmente, cuando el gobierno de Laikya se rindió en 1015 D.E.L el Ejército y la población civil continuaron la lucha, comenzando una cruenta y sangrienta guerra de guerrillas contra nosotros. Applejack frunció su ceño.

-"También combatimos constantemente contra los grifos y las cebras"

-¿Qué haremos ahora Capitán Applejack? Inquirió la pegaso violeta con un tono angustiado. La vaquera se vio pensativa, pues debían ser cuidadosos si querían salir vivos de aquel sector.

BANG-BANG

El sonido nefasto que se oía al rematar a los heridos. Los lobos eran temibles y no tomaban prisioneros. Su sed de venganza no se los permitía. Otra de las crudas realidades de ese mundo oscuro en el cual ella vivía.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el mejor volando? Tanto Sugar Rush como Starshine se vieron sorprendidos, tensando sus músculos. Applejack presto atención a los detalles en ambos. Sus uniformes militares color verde oliva, sus cascos de metal color verde grisáceo. La yegua violeta tenía un rifle Supernova 1918. El corcel verde limón llevaba unos binoculares y una pistola Alligator, semiautomática. Sky Domain llevaba un traje cargado con granadas. Sugar Rush levanto ligeramente su casco, temblorosa. Applejack asintió.

-Bien, este es el plan entonces. Los tres pegasos se acercaron para oír la estrategia de la pony terrestre naranja.

-_¡PEGASO! ¡DISPAREN! _

Pronto la decena de lobos comenzaron a disparar hacia Sugar Rush, quien tenía un rostro aterrorizado.

-¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡NO ME GUSTA ESTE PLAAAAAAAAAAAN! Grito con miedo, evadiendo la trayectoria de todos los disparos haciendo maniobras bizarras e impredecibles.

-Espera- Detuvo Applejack, colocando un casco en el camino de Sky Domain. Este gruño en respuesta- Espera.

-¡NO ME ESTÁN DANDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- La pegaso sintió como una bala le rozaba la crin, tragando saliva secamente y como su corazón sufría una desaceleración en su ritmo desenfrenado- "Ay madre mía purísima, mejor no digo más nada nadita"

-¡Ya! Exclamó la pony naranja, dándole rienda suelta a Sky Domain. Proseguidamente se alzó en la ventana. Respiro hondo y apretó el gatillo, abatiendo al lobo francotirador que se hallaba acostado en los escombros.

Sky Domain con sus cascos comenzó a soltar granadas mientras sobrevolaba a los lobos. Applejack desvió su rifle hacia los insurgentes y con cada disparo comenzó a abatir uno a uno. Antes de que los caninos pudieran decidirse disparar entre los tres objetivos las granadas de Sky Domain explotaron.

Un silencio abrupto en aquel sector.

-S-Se terminó…

La vaquera escucho las palabras de Starshine. Calmo su respiración, aspirando y exhalando hondamente. Sugar Rush se acercó a ellos con velocidad y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca detuvo sus alas en seco, con su ceño fruncido.

-No me gusto para nada ese plan. Afirmó con molestia la pegaso. Starshine le paso su rifle Supernova.

-Lo hiciste fantástico Rush- Concedió la pony terrestre naranja- Sin ti no hubiéramos podido hacerlo- La yegua violeta al instante dejo su enojo a un lado y mostró una sonrisa animada- Ahora, ayúdenme a llegar al suelo.

Y dicho hecho, la pony naranja fue llevada hasta la calle. Los tres se reunieron en un círculo. Applejack sin embargo vio como uno de los lobos que estaba tirado en el suelo miraba en su dirección. Tenía un rostro cargado en la ira. De su uniforme saco una pistola y apunto hacia los pegasos. Applejack apretó sus dientes en la desesperación y aparto con rapidez a Sugar Rush. El insurgente retiro el seguro de su arma, la pony terrestre naranja acciono el cerrojo de su rifle. Starshine desviaba su semblante hacia el lobo, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. La pony violeta se recuperaba de la tambaleada que su cuerpo sufrió gracias al empuje de la yegua rubia.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. El lobo disparo su primera bala, la cual dio un zumbido en el oído de Starshine. Applejack levanto su mira hacia el canino y acciono el gatillo. Pronto el cuerpo del insurgente cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Sky Domain se aproximó rápidamente hacia el cuerpo y aparto el arma de la garra del sujeto, apuntando con su propia pistola Alligator al lobo, quien daba unas respiraciones pesadas.

Applejack, Sugar Rush y Starshine galoparon rápidamente hasta el pegaso gris, quien respiraba agitadamente. El canino vislumbro a los ponys y sonrió pequeñamente, con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Para la impresión de los cuatro equinos, aquel lobo no parecía tener más de 15 años.

-_M-Mama me esta e-esperando en c-casa… M-Mama…_

-Demonios… Susurro la pony naranja cuando vio como el lobo daba su último suspiro. La yegua violeta solo desvió su semblante y el pegaso verde limón cerro sus ojos. Sky Domain frunció su ceño. Se agacho y con uno de sus cascos cerro los ojos del lobo.

-Recuerden, nosotros pudimos haber sido aquellos ponys. Exclamó Applejack, señalando con su casco hacia la barricada de los ponys. Sugar Rush trago saliva secamente, Starshine solo se vio reflexivo, Sky Domain gruño en respuesta. La pony naranja miro hacia el cielo, donde el humo y las nubes ocultaban el sol. Aquel astro que antes era un símbolo de esperanza y admiración… Bufo con exasperación, comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquella barricada. Pronto los tres pegasos siguieron a su teniente, dejando aquella calle gris y en llamas que había presenciado una masacre más en esa Guerra Eterna.

* * *

Un pony terrestre con una armadura con cota de mallas mordía un pedazo de paja mientras miraba al suelo, sonriendo. Al frente suyo estaba un unicornio riéndose a carcajadas con la misma armadura. Ambos tenían un rifle Lavander 1914. La luz del atardecer caía sobre ellos.

-Escucha, escucha. ¿Qué le dice una impresora a otra?- Pregunto el segundo corcel aguantándose la risa, el primero se levantó de hombros con una sonrisa, dándole espacio para que siguiera el chiste- ¿Esa hoja es tuya o es impresión mía? Exclamó el segundo pony, volviendo a reír con fuerza. El pony terrestre escupió su pajilla y observo con decepción a su compañero. El unicornio noto como su compañero no reía con él.

-¿Q-Que? Pregunto sin dejar de reír, limpiándose una lagrima. El primer corcel frunció su ceño.

-Ese debe ser el peor chiste que he escuchado en toda mi vida. El unicornio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿¡Q-Que!?

-¡Buenas! Grito alguien desde abajo suyo. Ambos ponys se miraron, confirmando que habían escuchado lo mismo. Proseguidamente prepararon sus armas y apuntaron en aquella dirección.

-¡Alto! ¿¡Quien anda allí!? Cuestionó el unicornio con seriedad.

-¡Vengo a entregar un mensaje a Rainbow Dash! Ambos soldados se vieron sorprendidos. Se miraron, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡I-Identificate! Exigió el pony terrestre, pasaron algunos segundos en donde no oyeron nada

-¿Qué haces? ¡Deberíamos ir hasta allá abajo y registrarla! El unicornio exclamó con molestia. El otro equino bufo con enfado.

-¿Eres idiota o te pegaron mucho de pequeño? ¡Primero debemos saber quién es!

-¿¡Que!? ¡Cualquiera podría decir alguna identificación falsa!

-¡Argh! No tenemos tiempo para esto- Desvió nuevamente su semblante hacia abajo- ¡Que te identifiques! Presiono el corcel, mirando hacia abajo. Para su sorpresa y horror no había nadie allí.

Rainbow Dash analizaba unos papeles con fatiga, antipatía. Nunca fue muy fan del papeleo... pero ahora casi le comenzaba a agarrar desprecio. Siempre revisar las cuentas, ver que todo estuviera en orden. ¡Ella era una pony de acción!... Y sin embargo, era su deber como Comandante del Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana revisar que todo funcionara bien dentro de este.

TOC-TOC

-¿Quién es? Cuestionó la pegaso azul con exasperación.

-¡Yo! Exclamó una voz detrás de la puerta. La peli-arcoíris reconoció aquella voz y compuso una sonrisa entusiasmada en sus labios.

-Adelante. Concedió, recuperando sus ánimos. La puerta se abrió y una pegaso gris de edad algo avanzada entro en el lugar. Llevaba una cartera en su costado.

-Rainbow Dash. Exclamó la yegua con una crin amarillo pálido. La equina oji-violeta se levantó de su asiento y poso sus ojos sobre los orbes dorados bizcos de la mensajera.

-Ditzy- Saludó, la susodicha compuso una sonrisa radiante y se lanzó a abrazar a la otra pegaso- ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó el Elemento de la Lealtad.

-Yo bien, mis alas no tanto, he estado volando estos últimos días- La pegaso con cutie mark de Berqus mostró una sonrisa apenada- P-Pero aparte de eso estoy bien. Afirmó la pony rubia. La pegaso azul asintió.

-Qué bueno Ditzy. ¿Tus hijas?- Preguntó la peli-arcoíris con energía.

-¡Amesthy esta bien! ¡Todavía trabaja en Sugar Cube Corner allí en Ponyville!...

-¡Que bueno! ¿Y Dinky? Se consterno de sobremanera cuando noto como el rostro de su amiga se apagó y su expresión cambio a una más desanimada- ¿Qué ocurrió? Inquirió preocupada Rainbow.

-N-No ha respondido a mis cartas en unas semanas…

-Oh… ¿dónde estaba ella? La pony de cuero gris frunció ligeramente su ceño.

-E-En un pueblo de Golenia llamado Sarajtoska… al norte…

-Podría enviar a alguien allí para que investigue. Si quieres incluso yo puedo ir. La pegaso oji-dorado se vio deslumbrada. Alzo sus cascos realizando gestos en negación.

-No, no, no. Tú ya estas bastante ocupada con todo lo que tú haces. S-Seguramente ella solo está explorando algún lugar que le es imposible mandar cartas. S-Sabes cómo es ella y su afición con aprender y descubrir nuevos hechizos- La pegaso azul sentía que debía negarse a eso y seguir presionando para ayudar, más solo asintió, sabiendo que aquello era decisión de la propia Ditzy- ¡Oh! ¡Aquí tengo una carta para ti! La pegaso azul alzo una ceja mientras la otra yegua buscaba en su cartera.

-¿Diamond Winter consiguió lo que buscaba?

-¿Quién es ese? Inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la carta a la peli-arcoíris. Esta solo rió quedadamente.

-Muchacho listo.

Abrió el papel, desplegando así el contenido de la misiva. Carraspeo para aclarar su voz.

-¡Madre! Un gusto comunicarme con usted nuevamente. Te informo que ya he conseguido un trabajo en Cloudsdale, tal como dijiste que haría madre. Por los momentos me estoy hospedando con tu amiga, es muy amable y atenta. Espero pronto tu respuesta. ¿Cómo están mis pequeños hermanos? Seguro Broncy esta revoltoso como siempre.

Att: tu hijo favorito, Deep Winter.

-Es un pegaso bastante amable. Me ofreció hasta comprar un sándwich de margaritas. La pegaso azul ensancho su sonrisa confiada.

-Sin duda. Gracias por traer esta carta, Ditzy.

-Es lo que mejor hago. Es mi deuda con el profesor Turner…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. La pegaso de cuero gris desvió su semblante al recordar a aquel corcel. Rainbow Dash frunció su ceño.

-F-Fue horrible Rainbow… L-Los gritos de él y de Roseluck cuando **ellos** llegaron… L-Los disparos, los gritos de Roseluck cuando ellos la tomaron y… Oh Celestia…

-Ditzy, no te atormentes recordando aquello. El profesor Turner y Roseluck se sacrificaron para que ellos no las encontraran…

-No lo entiendes Rainbow. Han pasado diez años y todavía recuerdo eso como si fuera cristal. Así fue en todo el pueblo. Después de esa noche muchos ponys desaparecieron en Ponyville. Vinyl Scratch, la maestra Cheerilee, los Señores Cake, Sweetie Drops, los Señores Spoon, Thunderlane…

-Y precisamente por eso es por lo que luchamos Ditzy. Todas esas injusticias y todos esos crímenes caerán contra el Partido tarde o temprano- la pegaso azul le coloco un casco en el hombro a la yegua cuero gris- Eso te lo puedo prometer.

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa, a lo que Rainbow ensancho una sonrisa de confianza y determinación.

-Ahora ve a descansar. Comandó la peli-arcoíris con un tono serio. La pegaso oji-dorado asintió y se separó de la yegua oji-violeta.

-¡C-COMANDANTE! ¡ALGUIEN SE HA INFILTRADO EN-

Ambas yeguas se dieron media vuelta para mirar a los dos corceles que entraban en la habitación, quienes tenían un semblante sorprendido y sudaban frió. La pegaso azul alzo una ceja.

-Oh, esos son los amables ponys que custodiaban la puerta jeje. Como comenzaron a pelear me tome la libertad de volar por encima de la puerta. Ambos corceles sonrieron nerviosamente, mientras Rainbow Dash entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Ya veo… ¡Ustedes dos! limpiaran todas las armas de la bodega y se encargaran de limpiar las letrinas durante un mes. Los dos ponys hicieron gestos de desgano.

-¿Viste que por tu culpa ahora tenemos que limpiar baños?

-¿¡Que!? ¡Oye tu comenzaste!

-Vayan ahora. Ordenó con un tono firme la pegaso azul, a lo que ambos equinos sufrieron un escalofrió en su lomo, hicieron un saludo militar y salieron por la misma puerta donde entraron. La peli-arcoíris suspiro.

-Ains, voy a tener que hablar sobre esto con Bronze Water después. Ahora ve a descansar Derpy. La pegaso de cuero gris asintió, acatando la sugerencia/orden de la yegua oji-violeta. La pony azul frunció su ceño. Finalmente pondría su parte en el reclutamiento de mas ponys para su causa. Rarity había hecho un esplendido trabajo en ese aspecto, era el turno de ella.

Pero debía hacer algo más antes de partir en aquel viaje hacia Cloudsdale.

* * *

Las calles de Canterlot se hallaban tan ajetreadas como siempre. A su alrededor pasaban equinos Berqus, algunos Alphas y policías dorados. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Su caminar era tranquilo, calmado. Solo debía hacer algo más y su día terminaba allí, podría ir a casa a descansar y relajarse con la música de Octavia.

Sus ojos violetas se enfocaron en una unicornio mayor que intentaba abrir una puerta. Alzo una ceja. Se aproximó a aquella yegua de cuero azul y crin blanca.

-¿Necesita ayuda? Inquirió la maga. La pony mayor se dio media vuelta lentamente y compuso una sonrisa risueña.

-Por favor joven. Ayuda a esta anciana a abrir la puerta- Exclamó la equina. Trixie asintió, su cuerno se cubrió en magia y en poco tiempo la puerta se abrió- Gracias por tu ayuda, joven. Tengo unas bolsas muy pesadas en mi casa, ¿te importaría ayudarme? Inquirió la unicornio peli-blanca. Trixie ensancho una sonrisa confiada y asintió.

Las dos entraron, la maga cerró la puerta. La pony mayor encendió su cuerno en magia y pronto todo su cuerpo fue cubierto con un aura verde. En unos segundos su aspecto cambio completamente, su cuero se volvió blanco rojizo, su crin se transformó en una compuesta por franjas moradas y azuladas y sus ojos se volvieron verdes esmeraldas.

-Ah, si no es otra que Zaphire Ring- La susodicha hizo una reverencia- Tiempo sin vernos.

-Lo mismo digo, Madam Trixie- Ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron- Ahora, no perdamos más tiempo, tenemos invitados y seria grosero de nuestra parte dejarlos esperando. La unicornio azul asintió, concordando con la hechicera.

-Guíame entonces. La unicornio blanca rojiza torno su cuerpo en dirección al pasillo de aquel edificio. Comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida de cerca por la maga. Subieron las escaleras del primer piso, luego del segundo, luego del tercero y así hasta llegar al sexto. Proseguidamente se desviaron hacia el lado derecho del pasillo, cruzando completamente este y quedando al frente de la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

La hechicera levanto su casco y toco la puerta tres veces, haciendo pausas cortas entre cada toque. Se mantuvieron en su sitio durante algunos segundos, esperando. Pronto la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

-La poderosa mantícora que entro en la cueva…

-… Murió a cascos del héroe en plena luna llena. Completo Zaphire con un tono algo exasperado. La puerta se abrió completamente y ambas notaron al pegaso verde que las miraba con sus ojos amarillos carentes de expresividad.

-Wildride, cuanto tiempo sin verte. El corcel desvió su semblante hacia la unicornio blanca rojiza.

-Desde hace unos minutos- Puntualizó con un tono neutro. Zaphire chisto con la lengua, haciendo un puchero. El pony peli-verde torno su mirada hacia la maga- Magna e Imbatible Trixie.

-Wildride. Saludo de vuelta la unicornio azul. El pony oji-amarillo proseguidamente dio marcha atrás, dándoles espacio a las dos yeguas para que ingresaran en la habitación. Una vez que eso ocurrió, el pegaso verde miro el pasillo para asegurarse que nadie estuviera husmeando.

-Zaphire, Madam Trixie. Saludó con ánimos Holy Sword. La unicornio hechicera sonrió picaronamente, mientras que la maga sonrió discretamente.

-Holy. Ya converse con Wonder Luck. El pony terrestre abrió sus ojos un poco, ensanchando una sonrisa sorprendida y entusiasmada.

-Ah, ¿Qué tal le fue al joven Luck?

-Estuvo bien. Me preocupa ligeramente lo… particular que se ve su informe. ¿Podrías encargarte de averiguar más a fondo? Holy asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Todo sea por usted, Madam Trixie. La unicornio azul agrando su sonrisa satisfecha.

-Maravilloso Holy. Envíame al joven Luck uno de estos días. Comandó la oji-violeta con seguridad.

-Como usted requiera, Madam.

-Sisisisi, de eso no vinimos hablar. Interrumpió Zaphire, colocando encima de la mesa un mapa. Los otros equinos en la habitación se acercaron a ver aquella cartografía, de Equestria. La equina peli-plateada carraspeo, aclarándose su garganta

-Muy bien, como Zaphire señalo, el joven Luck no es por lo que estamos aquí. Yo concrete mi visita a Griffonstone y pese a que hubo ciertas dificultades, ese asunto está resuelto por ahora. Por ende nuestros planes no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Esperaremos que los Elementos hagan sus movimientos y después actuaremos. Zaphire- La susodicha hizo un sonido desde su garganta, indicando que estaba prestando atención- ¿Qué han descubierto tú y Wildride? La unicornio blanca rojiza esbozo una sonrisa sorprendida.

-Oh… E-Esto… ¡Wildride comienza! El pegaso verde suspiro, sabiendo que aquella responsabilidad caería en él.

-El Elemento Leal ha aumentado el número de variables en su Ejército con la inclusión del Almirante Sea Wave. Indicó el corcel, a lo que Trixie se vio reflexiva.

-Así que Rainbow Dash ha comenzado sus movimientos. ¿Algo más? Inquirió la unicornio azul con intriga.

-Puedes apostarlo. Ella también asalto una caravana de suministros en un pueblo cercano a Greivy y próximo al Bosque Everfree- La yegua oji-verde coloco su casco encima de un pueblo arriba de la esquina noroeste de Everfree. La peli-plateada asintió levemente, rememorando que** ella** le había comentado algo acerca de eso. Zaphire por su parte rememoro el encuentro que tuvo con la pegaso azul en aquel bosque, mas decidió omitir esa información- T-También visite a Applejack en Laikya. Es una yegua bastante amable y para nada ruda. Definitivamente estará bien allí, sobre todo porque ya le advertí sobre **ellos**. El pony terrestre alzo una ceja.

-¿Sabes en que momento Rainbow Dash quiera ir por Applejack? Cuestionó Holy Sword con un tono ligeramente preocupado. La unicornio blanca rojiza negó con su cabeza.

-Ni idea, asumo que está esperando a que algo pase, el problema es que no se bien que. El pony terrestre frunció su ceño. Trago saliva profundamente y tenso su cuerpo.

-No me gusta esto, Madam Trixie. Nuestro plan depende de las acciones de los Elementos de la Armonía- La unicornio azul asintió, comprendiendo aquellos temores del Policía Dorado- Sigo pensando que deberíamos arrestar ahora a Rainbow Dash ahora, antes de que la situación se complique. Afirmó con seguridad y firmeza el corcel beige. Trixie afilo su mirada.

-Entiendo tu preocupación para ser precavidos, Holy Sword, pero mi respuesta es no. El plan seguirá como planeamos en un principio. Vigilaremos a Rainbow Dash y Rarity Belle hasta que estas consigan suficiente disidentes o se reúnan con el resto de los Elementos de la Armonía. En cualquiera de los dos casos nosotros podremos actuar a tiempo y así eliminar dos pájaros de un tiro. Si Twilight Sparkle regresa yo iré y la derrotare en el sitio- El pony peli-azul oscuro abrió la boca para refutar aquello- Si, sé que el plan está basado en el libre albedrío que los rebeldes equestrianos disfrutan, pero nuestras acciones son consecuencias de las acciones de Rainbow Dash y Rarity Belle, ¿cierto?- Preguntó, los otros tres corceles y yegua en la habitación asintieron, concordando- Bien, si ellas no hacen nada entonces nosotros no hacemos nada, pues no tendríamos que actuar. Si ellas hacen algo tenemos la ventaja de tener una vigilancia constante sobre ellas, Zaphire fácilmente puede mantener un registro de sus movimientos y capturarlas en el momento preciso, ¿Cierto?- Cuestionó la unicornio azul, a lo que la unicornio blanca rojiza sonrió nerviosamente y asintió, rememorando nuevamente que Rainbow Dash la había descubierto en el Bosque Everfree- Con lo que si debemos ser cautelosos y estar alertas es con Maud Pie y Red Tide, pues en el momento en que **ella** decaiga en su salud nuevamente ambos aprovecharan la oportunidad para aferrarse más a su posición y eliminar a cualquier oposición, incluyendo al otro. Holy, ¿Cuántos policías dorados tienes bajo tu disposición? El susodicho se vio pensativo durante unos segundos, buscando en su memoria el número exacto.

-Alrededor de 400. Respondió finalmente, redondeando su cifra. Trixie relajo un poco su semblante.

-Bien, eso nos servirá en caso de que la situación en Canterlot se salga de control. Combinado con nuestras habilidades no creo que sea tan problemático. El problema son **ellos**, pero **ellos** son susceptibles al comando de **ella**. Por eso es que la Gran Hermana es tan importante. Explicó la unicornio azul con seguridad.

-¿Realmente la salud de la Gran Hermana esta tan grave? Inquirió Wildride con un tono seco. La peli-plateada asintió.

-Así es, de otra forma no estaríamos hablando de esto. Zaphire trago saliva, refrescando su garganta.

-¿Y qué haremos si la situación se nos escapa de nuestros cascos? Trixie sonrió con frialdad y oscureció su semblante. Sus ojos violetas brillaron por unos segundos, atrapando la atención de la unicornio blanca rojiza, el pegaso verde y el corcel beige.

-Doblegarla. Si alguien intenta hacer algo que afecte negativamente a mi familia, a mis objetivos o a ustedes les juro por lo que crean sagrado que ese ser sufrirá toda mi furia- Al ver que estaba siendo muy específica y hasta algo sádica, la unicornio azul meneo ligeramente su cabeza- Pero no se tienen que preocupar, pues la situación NO se escapara de nuestros cascos. Tú y Wildride seguirán vigilando a Rainbow Dash y su pequeño ejército y Holy se encargara de reunir inteligencia sobre los demás miembros del Partido. ¿Alguna objeción?- Cuestionó la unicornio azul, los otros tres equinos negaron con su cabeza- Bien, entonces esta reunión está finalizada. Gracias por venir.

Y dicho hecho, los dos corceles se separaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a lugares distintos de aquella vivienda, reflexionando sobre sus objetivos y sus misiones. Trixie por su parte se dirigió a la puerta de salida de aquel lugar. Spike y Flurry arribarían del Instituto Unicornia en cualquier segundo y la música clásica de su chelista favorita la esperaba.

-Trixie- La susodicha se dio media vuelta, encarando a Zaphire, quien se acercó a ella rápidamente- ¿E-Estas bien? Inquirió la unicornio blanca rojiza con preocupación. La peli-plateada alzo una ceja.

-Si… bueno, tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando es algo relacionado a Twilight Sparkle. Afirmó la maga con una sonrisa risueña. La oji-verde no obstante compuso una expresión de duda en su rostro.

-No pero en general… Sobre el ataque en el Bazar- Al instante vio como el ceño de Trixie se fruncía y como su mirada perdía amabilidad y empatía- ¡Ves! ¡Eso es lo que te molesta y!… y bueno, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablarlo… aquí estoy.

Trixie no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa agradecida en la comisura de sus labios, con una sensación cálida en su pecho.

-Ains, lo se Zaphire. Te lo agradezco, eres una buena amiga. La unicornio blanca rojiza se ruborizo ligeramente, mientras desviaba su semblante con vergüenza.

-N-No es como si haría todo lo que tú me pidieras...

-¿Cómo? Perdón es que no oí bien.

-Que ya sabes estoy aquí para ti. Dijo la unicornio blanca rojiza, con sus mejillas infladas y sonrosadas. Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño.

-Aw… Eres tan adorable Zaphire. Aseguró en un tono jocoso y relajado la maga. Las mejillas de la oji-verde parecían un volcán y su corazón un tren locomotor. El espacio entre ellas quedo en un silencio absoluto. La hechicera se tragó su vergüenza y recupero su entereza. Preparo las palabras que saldrían del fondo de su corazón. Humedeció sus labios. Abrió estos mismos para pronunciar esas dos palabras que tanto anhelaba decir.

-Oh, mira qué hora es. Me tengo que ir, mi hija y Spike me esperan. ¡Adiós! Exclamó la unicornio azul con rapidez, habiendo visto el reloj de pared de aquella casa, dejando con las palabras en la boca a Zaphire, quien ensombreció su semblante. La peli-plateada se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de aquella habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la pony se quedó mirando a esta, sintiendo su corazón desenfrenado y soltando un suspiro por la vergüenza que disimuló.

-Eso lo dijiste, no lo pensaste. Le indicó el pegaso verde al lado de la mesa de aquella sala en un tono neutro. La unicornio entrecerró sus ojos.

-Púdrete Wild, gracias por remarcar lo que ya se. Siseó Zaphire. El corcel miro de reojo en la dirección de su compañera por unos segundos y luego enfoco sus ojos nuevamente al frente suyo.

-Así no lograras nada.

-…

Con un rostro serio, miro a la puerta por donde se había marchado la unicornio azul.

* * *

-¿Tienes que ir entonces a Cloudsdale? Preguntó la unicornio blanca con un tono serio. La pegaso azul asintió, acomodándose su cartera en su costado. Llevaba allí una de sus pistolas Quad y otros utensilios que le podrían ser de utilidad.

-Así es, Diamond Winter consiguió posibles reclutas y debo ir hasta allí. Rarity alzo una ceja con escepticismo.

-Creo que necesitas algo para ocultar tu identidad. Eres de por sí bastante reconocible. Rainbow inconscientemente compuso una sonrisa pícara.

-Veo que te has fijado mucho en mí para saber esas cosas- Sin embargo apenas al decir eso ambas yeguas se vieron ruborizadas- ¡Ejem! S-Si, por eso necesito que me hagas un cambio de imagen rápido y sencillo. Corrigió rápidamente. La otrora modista recupero su entereza con velocidad y soltó un suspiro desganado, sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

-¿No te puedo decir que no, cierto? Inquirió retóricamente la unicornio blanca.

-"Por supuesto que no puedes" Respondió su consciencia. La pegaso azul compuso una sonrisa confiada.

-Por supuesto, pero si queremos reducir las posibilidades de que yo sea capturada por IQUISOC esta es la mejor opción. Rarity sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón. Eso no iba a pasar jamás. Su semblante se mostró algo sombrío, su cuerno se cubrió en magia y a los pocos segundos Rainbow Dash fue cubierta en un aura azul, para sorpresa de esta, pues no esperaba que su amiga aplicara el hechizo de forma tan abrupta. Mas la unicornio se sorprendió ligeramente.

-¿Eh? Dijo quedadamente, alertando a Rainbow Dash.

-¿Q-Que ocurre? Inquirió la pegaso azul algo preocupada. Rarity frunció su ceño y sus músculos se tensaron.

-Estas bajo el hechizo de alguien…- El corazón de la peli-arcoíris se ralentizó y soltó un dejo de impresión. ¿La otrora modista había descubierto su fallo? ¿El encantamiento de Zaphire Ring?- … ¿Sabes quién te pudo haber colocado un hechizo? Indagó la unicornio blanca con un semblante serio, una mirada inquisitiva. La oji-violeta trago saliva profundamente, estando rodeada del aura de su amiga.

-Esto…

-No me estas escondiendo algo, ¿verdad Rainbow?

-¡N-No!... S-Seguro fue el hechizo de S-Shining Armor. Rarity alzo una ceja, intrigada.

-¿De Shining Armor?

-S-Sí. U-Un hechizo anti-corrupción. Afirmó la pegaso, a lo que la otrora modista entrecerró sus ojos.

-Uh… creo que no lo sabes querida, pero cuando un unicornio muere generalmente sus hechizos dejan de tener efecto inmediatamente. Rainbow sintió un escalofrió en su columna. En esos precisos momentos deseaba que su amiga no hubiera estado fervientemente las artes mágicas los últimos años. Compuso una sonrisa nerviosa, con su mente procesando cientos de pensamientos y excusas.

-"¿¡Que digo!? ¿¡Que digo!? ¡Ella podrá refutarme todo lo relacionado a magia! ¡D-Descubrirá mi incompetencia y que he estado exponiendo este refugio al peligro! ¡Perderé su confianza! ¡Piensa Rainbow! ¡Piensa!"

-Aunque sin embargo, los unicornios con un nivel excepcional de magia no sufren de ese efecto. Así que tiene sentido que queden rasgos de magia en ti. Shining Armor era bastante formidable en cuanto magia se refiere. Exclamó la peli-morado con seguridad.

Rainbow se quedó de piedra, con una sonrisa temerosa y deslumbrada.

-¿Fue un hechizo anti-corrupción entonces? La pegaso azul espabilo y asintió rígidamente.

-S-Si…

-… De acuerdo querida. Ahora relájate y déjame hacer esto. Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Rainbow asintió, cerrando los ojos y dejando su mente en blanco.

Cuando termino la trasformación de la yegua comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, su cuero había adquirido un tono rosado claro y su crin un color azul eléctrico. Rarity se ruborizo un poco, pues no pudo cambiar los orbes violetas que tanto la hipnotizaban y que le parecían tan hermo-

-Está hecho cariño- La unicornio hizo aparecer con un pequeño hechizo un espejo, haciendo que la pegaso se viera reflejada. Esta ensancho una pequeña sonrisa- El hechizo durara seis días. Eso será suficiente para que llegues a Cloudsdale y consigas al joven Winter.

-Esto es perfecto Rarity. Realmente eres talentosa. La peli-morado esbozo un gesto orgulloso por esas palabras de halago. Su semblante se mostró altivo.

-Naturalmente querida… Debo decir que ahora te ves mucho mejor parecida. Y al decir esto se rió quedadamente, Rainbow por su parte mostró un semblante inexpresivo.

-Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa. La pegaso a los pocos segundos compartió la risa con su amiga. Rarity dejo de reír al ver que la peli-arcoíris lo hacía. Un pequeño brillo se posó en sus ojos y compuso sin quererlo una sonrisa grande.

-¡Daaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee! Llamo alguien desde la distancia, ambas se dieron media vuelta para descubrir a Pinkie Pie, quien iba galopando a la máxima velocidad que sus cascos le permitían. La pegaso azul se vio sorprendida… y algo temerosa.

-¡Pinkie! La pony rosada no perdió ni un segundo, lanzándose a darle un abrazo a la oji-violeta, apretando con extrema fuerza el cuerpo de esta y haciéndole tronar algunos huesos. Rarity se vio conmovida por aquella demostración de amor.

-"Quizá la clase de amor que-

"Silencio"

-P-PINKIE NO R-RESPIR-RO

-Upsi. La pony fiestera se separó de la pegaso, haciendo que esta diera una inhalación honda para recuperar el aire perdido.

-¿P-Por qué fue eso? Inquirió Rainbow, respirando agitadamente. Pinkie Pie ensancho su sonrisa.

-Tontita, ¿acaso creías que te ibas a ir de aquí sin un supermegahiperomega abrazo de oso? Rarity sin embargo alzo una ceja al darse cuenta de algo un poco obvio y preocupante.

-Uh Pinkie, ¿Cómo sabes que ella es Rainbow? La curiosidad de la pegaso azul fue activada, queriendo ella también saber aquello.

-Eso es simple, solo tu estarías hablando con Rainbow a esta hora de la mañana en este sitio sin nadie alrededor. Tanto la unicornio blanca como la oji-violeta sonrieron por aquella observación.

-Rayos Rarity, te dije que Pinkie se daría cuenta de nuestras reuniones clandestinas. Exclamó la pegaso azul, a lo que las tres rieron por aquella pequeña broma que, allí en la pequeña Equestria libre, se tenían permitida hacer sin que nadie las condenara por ello.

-¿Qué? Yo fui la que te dije que buscáramos un lugar más discreto para reunirnos clandestinamente. La pegaso azul entrecerró sus ojos y compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que ahora debo hacerte caso, como eres la Comandante Provisional del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. La otrora modista se deslumbro un poco por esa declaración. Trago pesadamente, casi atragantándose con su saliva en el proceso.

-Wow… este… ese es un título bastante largo… y fastuoso.

-Ah, sé que ese tipo de cosas todavía te gustan... Lo que fastuoso signifique. Aquel comentario hizo que una risa pequeña se escapara de Rarity. Más pronto esta se mostró más seria, solemne.

-¿Me prometes que volverás a salvo? Preguntó con un tono firme, necesitando una respuesta a aquella pregunta que sería la respuesta a sus dudas durante las siguientes noches hasta que Rainbow volviera a ella. La oji-violeta miro a Pinkie durante unos segundos, quien ladeo su cabeza y sonrió risueñamente.

-… Es una Pinkie promesa.

Los ojos de Rarity brillaron en la seguridad y en el alivio, sabiendo que aquel juramento no lo podría romper y que la pegaso azul era demasiado orgullosa y testadura para quebrar su juramento.

-Wow Hey, hey, hey. Esa es una de mis frases ¿ok? No pueden utilizarla sin los derechos de autor o mi autorización. Replicó con un tono refunfuñón la pony rosada, haciendo una mueca.

-Oh, perdóname Pinkie. ¿Me permites usar tu frase?

-¡Claro Rainbow! ¡Lo que es mío es tuyo y lo que es tuyo es de nosotras!

-Es una Pinkie promesa entonces. Sentenció finalmente la pegaso azul, volviendo a mirar a la unicornio blanca. Sus ojos estuvieron en contacto sostenido con los otros fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que decidieron darse un abrazo fuerte.

-Cuídate pegaso rufián.

-Lo mismo digo unicornio refinada.

Rarity no pudo evitar dar un beso bastante pausado y largo en la mejilla de la peli-arcoíris, quien se sonrojo en demasiá. Ambas podían sentir el corazón de la otra latiendo con fuerza.

La otrora modista se separó finalmente de la oji-violeta. Esta tenso sus alas, meneo su cabeza, ensancho una sonrisa confiada y guiño un ojo a sus amigas, saliendo volando a los pocos segundos. La yegua peli-morado pudo detallar la estela azul de la pegaso, teniendo que admitir que nada podría superar a la original…

* * *

Hey, Silicio here! Entregando el (décimo segundo) episodio de esta historia, que va lenta pero segura xD. Esta es la segunda mitad del Episodio 1019. Originalmente iba a ser un episodio completo, mas como dije sentí que esta parte le faltaba un pequeño pulido. ¡Y (¿Woala?)! Aquí esta.

No actualice antes porque bueno, tengo clases en mi universidad y no es divertido arruinar los exámenes.

Vaya, una review de mi dealer favorito de Reviews.

**Nahuel836: **¡Colega! ¡Aja! ¡Siempre supe que tu sabias quien era **ella**! Ahora, con respecto a lo que pasara en 1019 solo puedo decir que [Este comentario ha sido redactado por el Ministerio de la Verdad por ser un crimen contra el Partido. Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te esta observando]

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi creación en un **REVIEW**.¡Usted, caballero o dama! ¿Le ha interesado la historia? ¿Pues a que esperas a darle un Fav y Follow? Es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S** (creo) y ayuda a combatir la isla de plástico en el Océano Pacifico, comprobado por la Estación Internacional Espacial. Y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_

* * *

-¡Cielos! ¡Dashie no ha perdido el toque con los años! ¿Verdad Rarity? Inquirió Pinkie Pie con una voz enérgica y animada, desviando sus ojos hacia su amiga. Más pronto la mirada preocupada fijada en el cielo de la otrora modista llamo su atención.

-¿Rares?

La unicornio blanca escucho claramente la voz de la pony rosada, pero su mente estaba enfocada en una cosa, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas.

"-¿Por qué no confías en mí, Rainbow?"


	15. Secretos II

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo encarecidamente. 101% recomendado.**

* * *

Zaphire Ring iba caminando pausadamente por el sendero de tierra con sus mejillas encendidas y una cara de póker. Se supone que debía concentrarse en nuevos métodos de vigilancia contra Rainbow Dash. Mas su mente no dejaba de repasar las palabras que le quiso decir a Trixie en aquella reunión… Y las palabras que si le dijo. Su rostro se contorsiono en la vergüenza.

-"¡Que tonta soy y que tonta es ella! ¡Justo cuando se lo iba a decir! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!"

Hizo una mueca de molestia y frustración. Freno su marcha un momento, temblando ligeramente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Grito, liberando su agitación contenida. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Subió su mirada al cielo, viendo como las nubes blancas cubrían el sol en esos momentos.

-"N-No es como si haría todo lo que tú me pidieras" Sus mejillas se inflaron nuevamente por la pena. Suspiro pesadamente, casi deseando volver al pasado y pegarse a sí misma para evitar decir aquellas palabras… al menos Trixie no la escucho… Mas Wildride sí.

-"Eso lo dijiste, no lo pensaste"

-"Ese pegaso feo" Rememoró la unicornio con desdén.

Aunque el tenia razón en algo. Así como estaba jamás lograría expresar sus sentimientos hacia Trixie. Se sintió algo desanimada, suspirando desganadamente. Frunció su ceño, debiendo admitir que la unicornio azul también era despistada…

-"¿O no? ¿Qué tal si ella si se ha dado cuenta pero lo ignora de todos modos? ¿Q-Que tal si ella no me ve de la misma manera que yo a ella? ¿Q-Que tal si ella no siente lo mismo que yo?"

Sus pupilas se achicaron, mientras recuerdos volvían a su mente con rapidez y fuerza. Sus dientes se apretaron. Su mente fue absorbida por un vacío oscuro, mientras ella miraba hacia todos lados desesperada. Ponys sin rostro definido comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor.

-"Perdedora" "Basura" "¡Inútil!" "¡Jajaja! ¿Para qué sigues viva si eres tan estúpida?" "La mosca que aplaste hace un rato tenía más valor que tu" "¿Existe la soga, sabes? Deberías probarla, a ver si sirves para algo"

Meneo su cabeza, espantando aquellos recuerdos de su mente. Su saliva tenía un sabor amargo. Sus ojos portaban una mirada para nada amigable. Frunció su ceño, cosas del pasado que debía dejar allí. Ella no era así. Ella ya era fuerte. Ella si valía la pena.

-…

A lo lejos vislumbro como unos policías dorados caminaban en su dirección. Suspiro con exasperación, rezando por que aquellos ponys no se detuvieran a molestarla. No estaba de humor para jueguitos. No después de volver a oír aquellas voces tan molestas que le causaron tanto mal de pequeña…

Los ojos de los policías dorados se desviaron hacia su ser. Al no llevar sus capuchas puestas, podía ver sus rostros con claridad.

-Oh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo. Susurró con exasperación la unicornio al ver como algunos componían una sonrisa que no se veía muy amigable. Uno de ellos le pego con su casco a su compañero, este asintiendo. Contaba a seis ponys. Cinco corceles y una yegua. Al menos cuatro traían armas visibles. Sin duda debía ser cautelosa.

-Buenos días. Saludó la unicornio blanca rojiza con un tono algo áspero, teniendo todavía el sabor amargo de sus recuerdos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué hace una pony como tú por aquí? Inquirió el que parecía el líder del grupo con un tono grave. Sus demás compañeros traían sonrisas discretas o gestos de plano burlones. Mas sin embargo había uno de ellos que no sonreía ni tenía una expresión chistosa. Estaba serio, casi parecía incomodo con la situación. Un detalle que se grabó en su memoria.

-… Yo estaba caminando a mi casa. Afirmó con una sonrisa falsa la hechicera, volviendo a desviar su mirada al líder de los policías dorados, quien ensancho su sonrisa altanera.

-¿Dónde vives tú? Los caminos son peligrosos y nos gustaría acompañarte. Zaphire agrando el gesto en sus labios, sintiendo como su paciencia poco a poco se acababa. Ya había pasado Ponyville y el siguiente pueblo más cercano era Cleansight… Mas había una ciudad que estaba también cerca y… y la ayudaría con algo que quería hacer.

-En Cloudsdale. Dijo con seguridad la unicornio blanca rojiza. El páramo quedo en silencio unos segundos. Los policías dorados se miraron unos a los otros para comprobar que todos habían escuchado lo mismo.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿¡Eres idiota o que!?

-"Inútil"

-¡Solo los pegasos viven en Cloudsdale!

-"Basura"

-¿Te has dado un golpe muy duro en tu cabecita?

-"Estúpida"

-… Eso es lo mejor de todo- Dijo, atrayendo la atención de los corceles y de la yegua, quienes esperaban volver a reírse con alguna ridiculez de aquella unicornio. Sin embargo algunos sintieron un escalofrió cuando vieron la mirada fría y la sonrisa siniestra que se asomaba por el rostro de la hechicera- Yo no necesito ser una pegaso.

Su cuerno se cubrió en magia, inmediatamente los policías dorados apuntaron con sus rifles a la pony, viendo como de un segundo para otro aquella situación se les podía salir de control.

No obstante, no estaban preparados para ver lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Del lomo de la unicornio blanca rojiza comenzaron a salir dos muñones extraños, de aspecto repugnante. Uno de los corceles casi vomita al observar aquello, mientras los otros estaban mudos de la impresión.

Repentinamente unas alas de murciélago salieron de aquellos muñones. Los ojos verdes de la unicornio se enfocaron en ellos, siendo ahora una mezcla entre iris de felinos y pupilas de pony. Los corceles sintieron como el pánico y el temor se apoderaba de ellos rápidamente.

-¡U-Un Batpony!

-¡DISPAREN! ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!

Zaphire soltó una risa extasiada, emocionada y hasta jocosa. Ver como aquellos que se burlaban de ella ahora le tenían miedo era una sensación gratificante. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza mientras activaba un escudo de magia al frente suyo, recibiendo este al poco tiempo una descarga de balas por parte de los policías dorados.

-¡L-Los Batponys no pueden usar magia y volar al mismo tiempo! ¿¡O si!? Cuestionó la yegua de aquel grupo, disparando otra ronda de su rifle hacia su nueva enemiga.

-¡CONCÉNTRENSE! Comandó el jefe de aquel escuadrón con seriedad y firmeza, rechinando sus dientes al ver como sus balas no hacían efecto alguno en aquella protección arcana.

-¡Oh, mírense tan temerosos! ¿No eran muy valientes hace nada cuando no tenía este aspecto? Inquirió la unicornio con un tono burlón, mofándose de aquellos ponys. El líder de ese grupo bufo con molestia y desprecio.

-¡Silencio abominación! ¡Los de tu clase deben extinguirse por traidores! Zaphire chisto con su lengua.

-Vaya, ¿tu lengua sigue siendo aguda?- La unicornio se teletransporto al lado del líder, quien se vio anonadado- ¿Qué tal si la cortamos? Inquirió con un tono siniestro y severo la hechicera. El corcel sintió un revoltijo en su estómago. El cuerno de Zaphire se ilumino aún más en magia. Los policías dorados tuvieron que cubrirse sus ojos por aquel resplandor.

Al instante cinco de ellos cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. El único que quedo de pie abrió los ojos y se sintió horrorizado al ver como todos sus compañeros estaban en la tierra. La unicornio blanca rojiza retiro su escudo de magia. El pony desvió su rifle hacia ella, apuntándole. Zaphire alzo una ceja.

-Relájate. No soy tu enemiga.

-¡E-Eres una batpony! ¡N-No dejare que me atrapes! ¡No dejare que me comas! La yegua alzo una ceja y mostró una sonrisa risueña, intrigada por aquellas palabras.

-¿Eh? ¿Comerte? El corcel de la policía dorado frunció su ceño.

-¡M-Me han dicho que ustedes se comen a los ponys después de matarlos! La hechicera rió quedadamente por ese "dato" tan curioso, realmente aquel pony era inocente y hasta un poco ingenuo.

-Deberías calmarte, estas bastante nervioso y tu casco podría activar el gatillo de ese rifle en cualquier momento. Eso haría un desastre aquí que no queremos- El policía dorado se vio impasible, a lo que Zaphire suspiro con exasperación- Que no soy una batpon- En ese momento rememoro sus alas de murciélago y sus iris de gato. Una sonrisa apenada se asomó por sus labios y con un pequeño destello de su cuerno ambas características desaparecieron, quedando nuevamente su estado original e impresionando enormemente al corcel- Solo soy una unicornio muy talentosa. Afirmó la unicornio oji-verde, escondiendo su pequeño desliz con una sonrisa presumida. El policía dorado se comenzó a ver dubitativo de si bajar su rifle o no.

-¿Q-Que le hiciste a ellos? Inquirió con seriedad el pony, aunque también nerviosismo. La hechicera desvió su semblante hacia los corceles y yegua en la tierra.

-Oh, les succione el alma. Una sonrisa bromista se asomó por sus labios, más el corcel vio aquello como un gesto siniestro.

-¿¡A-Ah!? Soltó un dejo el policía dorado, sintiendo su corazón acelerado rebotar contra su pecho y sus piernas traseras flanquear. Afinco su postura y su casco casi deslizo el gatillo de su arma.

-¡Que es broma! Solo los deje inconscientes. ¿Ves cómo respiran?- El corcel miro de reojo a uno de sus compañeros, viendo como su pecho bajaba y subía. Trago saliva secamente, aliviado de que estuvieran vivos- Tuve que hacerlo porque se estaban poniendo fastidiosos. Y no te preocupes, ellos al despertar solo recordaran que una batpony los ataco. El policía dorado miro a la unicornio blanca rojiza con algo de recelo, incertidumbre.

-¿Y por qué yo no estoy acompañándolos a ellos en su sueño? Indagó algo intrigado el pony, escéptico. Zaphire rió levemente.

-Bueno, tu eres distinto, note desde un principio que no querías hacer esto- El corcel abrió un poco sus ojos, habiendo sido descubierto- Además, eres un pony bien parecido. El semental se sonrojo ligeramente. La hechicera se acercó a él con un paso rápido. El pony finalmente bajo su arma.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto. Ellos son ponys buenos, solo que…

-No es necesario que justifiques su comportamiento mientras que no lo alabes ni lo imites. El policía dorado se sorprendió con aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso estaba recibiendo una lección moral de una desconocida que había dejado fuera de combate a todo su escuadrón?

-…

-Oh bueno, no cambies nunca- La yegua procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla al corcel, deslumbre y haciéndolo sonrosar al máximo. No obstante a los pocos segundos cerró sus ojos y sintió como el mundo se le venía encima, cayendo en un sueño profundo. Zaphire controlo la caída de su cuerpo hasta al suelo, con una sonrisa más serena- No cambies nunca. Repitió. Proseguidamente la unicornio desvió su semblante hacia uno de los corceles, notando que de su túnica se había caído unos bits.

-Oh, no tenías que ser tan considerado. Y dicho eso, con su magia atrajo los bits y con un pequeño destello los desapareció. Sonrió en grande. Con otro destello el traje de la policía dorado del pony inconsciente desapareció, quedando este "al desnudo". Procedió a separarse de aquellos ponys, se colocó a un lado del camino. Su cuerno se cubrió en magia. Sus extremidades se tensaron y sus ojos se cerraron.

Pronto en su mente se formó la visión de a pegaso azul caminando por un sendero de tierra. Se hallaba cerca de Ponyville, sin duda había bordeado el Bosque Everfree. Su aspecto se había mantenido igual, con ese cambio de crin y cuero que seguramente Rarity Belle u otro allegado a ella le había aplicado.

-Yegua lista. Jojojo, y después decían que aprender esos trucos viejos de un pony muerto no valía la pena. ¡Gracias Starwirl! Exclamó con un tono enérgico la pony, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente y reanudando su caminata.

La imagen de Trixie llego a su mente. Sus labios pronunciando dos palabras y luego colocando una sonrisa risueña.

-"Eres adorable"

Sus mejillas se inflaron y sonrosaron.

-"Tonta"

Meneo su cabeza, concentrándose en el camino con una actitud más energética.

* * *

Sus ojos color ópalo cruzaban detenidamente las letras de aquel escrito. El puente de su nariz estaba arrugado, daba pequeños golpes al suelo con su casco izquierdo sistemáticamente. Su postura estaba rígida, tensa.

-"Síntomas del estrés" Pensó la unicornio color crema con lentes. Una sonrisa serena se esbozo en sus labios. Aquella pony adolescente era un diamante que solo esperaba ser pulido… y ella se encargaría de hacerlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Flurry?

La alicornio blanca de cuero negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien maestra.

Más por los momentos debía dejarla sola. Desvió su rostro hacia un lado, notando un espejo. Sus ojos morados le devolvieron una mirada desganada, cansada. Sus lentes negros ya se estaban poniendo viejos. Su melena roja con franjas moradas se hallaba descuidada. La cutie mark de los Berqus adornaba su flanco. Su mirada se volvió a posar en su estudiante.

-Me contaron que utilizaste un hechizo bastante poderoso en el Bazar de Kalininstone. Flurry Heart alzo una ceja y torno su semblante a su profesora.

-¿Fue Spike?- La otra pony asintió ligeramente- Si es chismoso. Exclamó con un tono neutro, todavía estando molesta porque el dragón le había quitado sus libros de estudio.

-Oh, pero se veía tan orgulloso de ti por ello. De inmediato las mejillas de la alicornio se sonrosaron y escondió su semblante detrás de su libro.

-Ese idiota…

-Y yo también, Flurry. Eso significa que vas mejorando a pasos agigantados. Me siento orgullosa de ser tu maestra. La susodicha solo se inhibió mas en su asiento, sintiendo como la vergüenza la carcomía. Su mirada se volvió a posar en el escrito.

-Y aun así no puedo entender este hechizo. Dijo en voz baja con cierta frustración.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, atrayendo la atención de la pony.

-Buenos días, profesora Moondancer. La aludida se percató de que al lugar entraba otra unicornio de cuero amarillo y crin naranja. Sus ojos azules estaban mirándola directamente.

-B-Buenos días a ti también Dust Spark. Correspondió la profesora, recuperando su compostura. Dust Spark torno su atención hacia la alicornio que escondía su rostro en un libro. Sin perder ni un segundo se acercó hasta ella.

-Buenos días a usted también Señorita Heart. Saludó la unicornio, haciendo soltar un respingo a la alicornio.

-¡S-Señorita Spark! P-Perdóneme, estaba distraída leyendo este escrito. Se excuso algo nerviosa la alicornio. La peli-naranja alzo ligeramente su ceja derecha y se colocó al lado de la pony adolescente.

-Ya veo- Puntualizó, pasando rápidamente sus ojos por aquel escrito- ¿Necesita ayuda con esto?

La alicornio frunció su ceño.

-No gracias, yo quiero hacerlo sola. Dust Spark desvió su mirada hacia la profesora Moondancer, quien le asintió ligeramente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva intentando aprender este hechizo? Flurry Heart desvió su mirada y agacho levemente sus orejas. Se quería rehusar a responder aquella pregunta, pero sería descortés de su parte.

-45 minutos…

-Ya veo. Tiene que concentrarse bastante para este hechizo, pues cualquier pequeña distracción le podría desvanecer el conjuro.

-P-Pero no le pedí su ayuda Señorita Spark. La aludida asintió.

-La necesita- Respondió concisa la unicornio, deslumbrando a la alicornio, quien sintió su voluntad para rehusarse desvanecerse como polvo en el aire- Ahora, cierre los ojos. Comandó Dust Spark con firmeza. La pony adolescente hizo un puchero pero acato la orden.

Moondancer solo pudo sonreír cuando vio aquella interacción entre las dos ponys. Flurry de a poco se mostraba más animada a medida que entendía mejor aquel conjuro arcano. Era un diamante hermoso que necesitaba ser pulido y refinado… Y ella se encargaría de que así fuera.

TOC-TOC

Las tres ponys tornaron su mirada a la puerta de la habitación. Moondancer frunció su ceño ligeramente, pues no esperaba a nadie a esa hora. Desvió su rostro hacia la alicornio y la unicornio, la primera tenía un semblante intrigado, mientras la segunda mantenía una expresión neutra.

-Ustedes sigan allí, yo atenderé. Y dicho aquello, la unicornio de pelaje color crema se dirigió a la entrada a aquel lugar. Pronto vio a al menos una decena de Policías Dorados con máscaras plateadas y rifles de cerrojo Supernova. Al frente de estos estaba Maud Pie. Moondancer trago saliva pesadamente mientras sentía como su estómago daba un pequeño revoltijo.

-M-Maud… n-no te esperaba hoy. Exclamó la unicornio de ojos color morado con nerviosismo. Aquellas palabras atrajeron la atención de Flurry Heart y de Dust Spark.

-Es una visita sorpresa- Con un solo gesto de su casco la docena de policías dorados entraron en la habitación, pasando de largo a la unicornio crema, quien sintió su corazón acelerarse- Estamos investigando, no te tienes que preocupar- Aseguró con un tono neutro la pony terrestre gris. Moondancer solo asintió, sintiendo como su corazón rebotaba contra su pecho con fuerza.

Flurry visualizo a los sujetos que entraban en la habitación y sintió su corazón detenerse. Llevaban la misma mascara plateada que los ponys que la habían intentado secuestrar aquella oscura noche. Sus piernas temblaron y su rostro se contorsiono en el temor. Dust Spark se percató en el nerviosismo de la alicornio. Con rapidez la abrazo con uno de sus cascos.

-Manténgase en silencio. Flurry sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su lomo al escuchar el susurro de la unicornio. Los policías dorados comenzaron a registrar toda la habitación. Moondancer estaba acompañada de Maud Pie. La pony terrestre gris desvió sus ojos hacia las dos yeguas atrás de un libro grueso. Los ojos de Dust Spark conectaron con ella y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. La unicornio amarilla frunció muy levemente su ceño.

-Dust. Saludó con un tono neutro, la peli-naranja chisto con la lengua.

-Maud. Respondió con un tono agrio. La pony peli-morado torno su mirada hacia la alicornio.

-Señorita Heart.

Flurry sintió como su corazón se pausaba por el deslumbre. ¿Por qué aquella pony sabia su nombre? ¿Qué querían esos sujetos horribles allí?

-¡O-Oigan! ¡Cuidado con- Al instante todos los policías dorados desviaron su mirada hacia Moondancer. La unicornio color crema se tragó su lengua, desviando su semblante. Los ponys continuaron con lo que estaba haciendo. Uno de ellos tiro un libro hacia el suelo, sin embargo este fue atrapado por un hechizo de magia. Inmediatamente todos los policías dorados apuntaron sus armas hacia la unicornio amarillo, quien no se inmuto. Mas Moondancer y Flurry Heart sintieron sus latidos detenerse.

-¿Qué no escucharon? Tengan cuidado con lo que tiran. Exclamó con un tono seguro y llena de confianza. Los policías dorados bajaron paulatinamente sus rifles. La unicornio dejo el libro que había atajado en la mesa. Flurry tenía los ojos brillosos, impresionada con la valentía que demostraba Dust Spark.

-¿Cómo has estado Dust? Inquirió la pony terrestre gris. La unicornio peli-naranja miro con desdén a Maud Pie.

-Bien, no gracias a ti. La peli-morado compuso un semblante inexpresivo.

-Me rompes el corazón. Expresó, la unicornio de cuero amarillo frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí junto a tus matones? Cuestionó, tanto Moondancer como Flurry Heart sintieron la tensión entre ambas.

-Investigando el castillo, buscando posibles traidores al Partido. Dust Spark bufo.

-Estoy segura que los rebeldes no se esconderían aquí. Maud Pie alzo una ceja, intrigada.

-¿Sabes mucho sobre quien se esconde aquí y quién no?

-Lo suficiente para saber que no hay rebeldes aquí- Insistió la unicornio amarilla con firmeza- Estábamos estudiando un hechizo complicado. Nos gustaría continuar con ello.

-Lo sé, pequeña unicornio- Concordó la pony terrestre gris- Pero debo registrar constantemente este castillo, pues es parte de mi trabajo resguardar al Partido y a todos sus miembros… Incluida la hija de Trixie Lulamoon, Ministro del Ministerio de la Verdad. La alicornio trago saliva secamente, sintiéndose totalmente desorientada. La unicornio amarilla frunció su ceño.

-Y Trixie Lulamoon es la más cercana a **ella**. Se te olvido esa parte. Afirmó la peli-naranja, haciendo que por primera vez Maud Pie se viera visiblemente molesta.

-Sabes bastante para solo tener 16 años. Siseó la peli-morado. La unicornio amarillo no dijo nada, componiendo un rostro neutro.

-M-Me parece que ya estamos listos aquí. Anunció Moondancer, intentando disipar la tensión y alejar a aquellos ponys de sus estudiantes. La pony terrestre desvió su mirada hacia ella, luego hasta el líder de los Policías Dorados, quien esperaba su orden. Le asintió rígidamente y los corceles y yeguas con máscaras plateadas salieron de la habitación rápidamente. Al ver que todos los ponys salían, Dust Spark frunció su ceño.

-¿Sabes algo de él? Cuestionó la unicornio amarilla con un tono más calmado, sereno.

-Tu hermano desapareció hace mucho, Dust. ¿No es así, Moondancer? La unicornio crema sintió un escalofrió y asintió rápidamente.

-S-Si… f-fue llevado al Ministerio de la Amistad pero s-se escapó…

-Así es, creemos que se unió a las filas de los sucios rebeldes. Dust Spark soltó un suspiro.

-El no haría algo así. Él es muy débil para eso. Aseguró la pony. Flurry se mantenía como espectadora en aquella conversación, guardando datos en su mente.

-A veces la voluntad lo puede todo, Dust. Mencionó Moondancer con un tono bajo, desanimado. La unicornio cuero amarillo se vio decepcionada y con un semblante sombrío ante la falta de información sobre su hermano.

-Bueno, yo me voy marchando.

-Gracias por nada, "tía". Dijo la unicornio peli-naranja, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose al baño. La unicornio crema solo se sintió miserable, mientras Flurry se veía triste. Maud dejo ver por unos segundos una mueca de tristeza, luego compuso un semblante neutro.

-Señorita Heart- La susodicha dio un pequeño respingo- Le envía un saludo a su madre de mi parte. La alicornio no encontró palabras que decir, por lo que solo asintió.

-Moondancer, un placer verte nuevamente. Afirmó la pony terrestre gris, dándose media vuelta y retirándose de la habitación. La unicornio color crema suspiro con desgano, mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

-Lo lamento tanto…

Murmuro, dirigiéndose a su silla y sentándose allí. Flurry solo se quedó en silencio.

Ya no tenía ganas de estudiar.

* * *

El sol brillaba con intensidad y hacían algo difícil el ver hacia delante por el resplandor. Rainbow Dash flotaba a ras del suelo mientras avanzaba lentamente.

-Demonios… Murmuró cuando rememoró lo cerca que estuvo de haberlo arruinado todo. La confianza que le tenía el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana se podría venir abajo si descubrían que todo ese tiempo había una unicornio con intenciones desconocidas que sabía la localización de su refugio… pero le hubiera importado aún más la opinión que tendrían Pinkie Pie y, sobre todos, Rarity sobre ella… Y eso la consternaba terriblemente. Estaba poniendo el Amor por encima del Deber… Y esa es la enseñanza que Shining Armor le había impartido en su lecho de muerte.

Suspiro con exasperación por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Visualizo un cartel al lado de la carretera.

"Está llegando a Tree Hill Village"

Saco de su cartera un mapa. Rápidamente busco con su mirada aquel nombre en la carta. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cuando detallo que esa era la última aldea antes de llegar a Cloudsdale.

-Excelente. Murmuro con confianza y energía. En su mente aparecieron imágenes de Ponyville. Su hermoso pueblo. Su otrora hogar. Donde había tenido tantas experiencias maravillosas y había conocidos tantos ponys buenos. Y que ahora eran esbozos de ellos mismos. Meneo su cabeza, pues no era el momento de pensar en aquello.

-"Siempre es el momento para pensar en eso"

Gruño en respuesta, sintiendo como la amargura se expandía rápidamente en su mente. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el camino, donde descubrió con sorpresa que una columna de Batas Negras se acercaba a ella marchando. Apretó sus dientes y busco rápidamente en su mochila su pistola Quad. No obstante a los pocos segundos rememoro que ella en ese momento físicamente no era Rainbow Dash. Con ese pensamiento en mente, respiro y exhalo hondamente, intentando calmarse.

Los ponys se acercaron a ella. Llevaban sus capuchas puestas por lo que no podía ver sus rostros bien.

-¡Alto! Ordenó el comandante de aquel grupo. Todos los policías dorados se detuvieron en el acto. Rainbow Dash tuvo que admitir que si algo tenían esos bastardos era disciplina… Oh bueno, los que ella había llegado a ver.

-Buenas tardes. Saludo el corcel con un tono cortes. La pegaso rosa aclaro su garganta y compuso una sonrisa falsa.

-Buenas tardes. Correspondió con un tono algo agudo.

-¿A dónde se dirige? Inquirió el pony con firmeza. Rainbow Dash se vio algo consternada. Que le preguntaran aquello no era normal.

-M-Me dirijo a Ponyville…

-¿Usted sola?- La pegaso rosa asintió- Inaceptable. Estos caminos son peligrosos por las criaturas que todavía asechan en el Bosque Everfree y sus alrededores. Le acompañaremos. Aseguró el policía dorado, anonadando totalmente al Elemento de la Lealtad.

-¿N-No tienen trabajo que hacer? Preguntó.

-Eso puede esperar si tenemos que proteger a un pony Berqus. ¿¡No es así!? Cuestionó con un tono solemne. Los demás batas negras rugieron en respuesta. Rainbow Dash quedo descolocada por aquella situación.

-O-Oh… Yo no sé qué decir…

-No debe decir nada. Es nuestro deber con el Partido y con la Gran Hermana defender y resguardar a los ciudadanos Berqus y a los ciudadanos Alphas.

Inmediatamente Rainbow Dash razono que aquel corcel debió ser guardia real otrora. O un pony que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Y aunque le parecía increíble y hasta algo emocionante que hubiera ponys así en la Policía Dorada, debía negarse, pues realmente debía llegar a Cloudsdale antes de que el hechizo de transmutación de apariencia se desvaneciera. Ir a Ponyville, perder a los batas negras allí y después ir a Cloudsdale le tomaría mucho más tiempo.

-¡T-Teniente! Grito una yegua a lo lejos, todos incluida Rainbow miraron en esa dirección, notando a una policía dorada galopando hacia ellos.

-¡T-Teniente C-Cutted! Exclamó la yegua cuando llego al frente de su comandante, haciendo el requerido saludo militar. El Bata Negra no dijo nada, esperando que su subordinada recuperara su aliento después de aquella carrera.

-Dígame cadete. La policía dorada tomo aire y exhalo varias veces, estabilizando su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco.

-¡H-Hemos recibido un reporte de que una de las patrullas de Cleansight fue atacada por un batpony!. Reveló la pony, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluida Rainbow Dash.

-¿¡Batpony!? Repitió el comandante con escepticismo y apremio. La yegua cadete asintió frenéticamente. El corcel chisto con la lengua.

-Por todo lo sagrado. Miro con preocupación a la pegaso rosada. Le había dicho que la iban a acompañar a su pueblo. ¿Qué debía hacer en aquellos momentos?

-Oh, no se preocupe por mi teniente. Un batpony es un asunto mucho más importante.

El semental sonrió aliviado. Torno su semblante hacia sus compañeros batas negras.

-¿¡Que dicen damas y caballeros!? ¿¡Encontramos a este ejemplar traidor!? Cuestionó retóricamente, sabiendo la respuesta de sus soldados. Un rugido poderoso salió de aquella columna de policías dorados. Rainbow Dash sonrió discretamente por eso. Probablemente si no tuviera su disfraz a aquellos ponys poco o nada le importarían un batpony.

Los policías dorados entonces marcharon apresuradamente hacia la misma dirección donde ella iba. Aunque sin duda aquella experiencia que había tenido con ese bata negra sin duda la deslumbro un poco. Quizá sería buena idea reflexionar sobre aquello.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Debía llegar a Cloudsdale y encontrar a Diamond Winter. Grandes pasos para ella, pequeños pasos para el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. ¿Quién sabe? Cuando fuera el momento oportuno incluso ese corcel líder de aquellos batas negras podría unirse a su cruzada contra el Unitarismo.

* * *

Su mente estaba enfocada en esos momentos, cualquier ligera distracción podría significar un fracaso en el conjuro arcano. Su cuerno fluctuaba su magia violeta. Sus ojos del mismo color miraban firmemente el objeto de su interés. La concentración era clave para el éxito de su esfuerzo. Todo dependía de que se mantuviera centrada.

Finalmente coloco la última carta encima de su castillo de naipes. Compuso una sonrisa satisfecha, sintiéndose bastante orgullosa por su logro.

TOC-TOC

-Adelante. Concedió la unicornio azul, estando más enfocada en su pequeña obra de arte. A la habitación entre Wonder Luck, con un semblante claramente nervioso. No obstante se impresiono cuando detallo el gran castillo de naipes que había a un lado de la habitación.

-Sorprendente, ¿cierto?- Inquirió Trixie con una sonrisa presumida. El corcel amarillo pálido asintió rígidamente, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la maga- ¡La Magna e Imbatible Trixie siempre sorprende! El policía dorado no dijo nada, esperando el comando de la peli-plateada. Desde aquel día su mente había estado en conflicto sobre si aquella unicornio era realmente la Gran Hermana, verdadera líder de toda Equestria. Si era así, estaba frente a la pony más poderosa del mundo.

-Toma asiento, joven Luck- Al instante el joven pegaso peli-café acato la orden, precipitándose rápidamente a la silla y ocupándola. Trixie alzo una ceja ante este hecho- ¿Te sientes bien? Inquirió la unicornio, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

-S-Si Magna e Im- ¡Madam Trixie! Respondió rápidamente el pony, sintiendo un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago.

-Ya veo… ¿Estas nervioso, cierto?- Cuestionó la pony peli-plateada. El pony se vio atrapado, por lo que solo desvió su semblante y asintió- Se nota joven Luck. ¿Por qué estas nervioso?

Wonder Luck arrugo un poco el puente de su nariz. ¿Aquello era una prueba? Recordaba claramente aquel interrogatorio que la unicornio le había hecho y después de mucho pensarlo estaba seguro que aquello no fue una alucinación suya…

-P-Porque me encuentro frente a la Gran Hermana, líder de toda Equestria. Exclamó con entereza, sintiendo bastante seguro de sus palabras.

Trixie alzo una ceja, colocando un semblante sorprendido fingido.

-¿Yo? ¿De dónde inferiste eso?

Wonder Luck no pudo contener el gesto de deslumbre en su rostro.

-U-Usted me lo dijo. Contestó sin miramientos. Trixie no pudo evitar componer una pequeña sonrisa que borro a los pocos segundos, reemplazándola con un rostro serio.

-¿Cuándo? Yo no recuerdo eso joven Luck. Afirmó la maga, más el pegaso no creyó eso, sintiendo que aquello que había experimentado fue más que una simple alucinación o un recuerdo difuso.

-¡L-La primera vez que nos vimos! ¡T-Toda la habitación se puso oscura y varias ponys con su apariencia salieron de la nada y me golpearon varias veces mientras usted me hacía preguntas raras! Explicó con firmeza, a lo que la unicornio azul tuvo que reunir todo el auto control que podía apiñar para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-Ya veo… le diré a Holy Sword que has estado o estás bajo el efecto de drogas. El rostro del joven pegaso se contorsiono en el horror y en el asombro.

-¡N-NO! ¡NO ESTOY BAJO EL EFECTO DE NINGUNA DROGA! ¡SE LO PROMETO! ¡ES INADMISIBLE PARA LA POLICÍA DORADA CONSUMIR DROGAS! ¡SE LO JURO POR TODO LO SAGRADO QUE USTED ME DIJO QUE ERA LA GRAN HERMANA! Bramó con fuerza y consternación, sintiendo incluso miedo mientras se levantaba de su silla exaltado.

-Ok, ok. Cálmate ahora. Pidió la unicornio azul con un tono más amable cuando se dio cuenta que había presionado demasiado al pobre semental. El policía dorado decidió tomar el consejo de la unicornio azul, respirando y exhalando hondamente. La peli-plateada se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó encima de este, quedando al frente directamente del corcel de cuero amarillo pálido, quien trago saliva secamente.

-Te voy a ser honesta, Wonder Luck. No sé de donde sacaste esta ridícula idea de que yo soy la Gran Hermana- El pony se mordió la lengua para evitar responder a ello- Pero realmente no importa, porque igual soy una pony importante dentro del Partido. El pony frunció ligeramente su ceño. ¿Entonces que había experimentado aquel día en esa misma habitación con esa misma yegua? La respuesta a eso era difícil de divisar en su mente. Solo estaba seguro de que no había sufrido una alucinación aquel día y que la unicornio azul al frente suyo, quien fuera, le escondía algo.

-De acuerdo Madam Trixie… Pero no me ha dicho el motivo de las reuniones que hemos tenido. La peli-plateada alzo una ceja por unos segundos antes de reír quedadamente.

-Mis disculpas joven Luck- Apoyo sus cascos en el escritorio, deslizándose ligeramente hacia atrás- Nosotros nos reunimos para-

En ese momento, un sonido particular sonó en la habitación. Tanto Wonder como la unicornio azul fijaron su atención atrás de esta última, donde notaron un pequeño cofre lleno de bits. El pegaso se ve ligeramente deslumbrado al descubrir aquella pequeña fortuna colocada de manera tan descuidada. La oji-violeta sonríe con algo de picardía, tomando aquella arca con su magia y dejándola flotando al frente suyo.

-Mira todo este dinero, joven Luck. Parte de mis ahorros personales y la propia moneda del Partido… aunque si te soy sincera- En ese momento la peli-plateada hizo un gesto con su casco izquierdo al pegaso para que se acercara, este hizo lo pedido y se aproximó- Pienso que los bits de oro son horribles. Es demasiado pomposo para la Magna e Imbatible Trixie. Y rió quedadamente, el corcel mostró un gesto nervioso, mientras reía por cortesía de aquel "chiste".

-Pero bueno, es la moneda favorita de los Alphas. Y gracias a esto es que, a pesar de todo, este material tiene un valor tan importante. Un bit de oro equivale a dos de plata y cinco de bauxita. Con esta cantidad exacta puedes conseguir una buena vida, conseguir una nueva casa en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa de Canterlot… o quien sabe, quizá podrías descubrir algo que paso en el pasado o investigar que pony hizo tal cosa. Por supuesto como Ministro del Ministerio de la Amistad yo realmente no lo necesito. ¡Nosotros buscamos esparcir la verdad! O algo así. Explicó Trixie con cierta indiferencia y tono neutro. Mas Wonder Luck le había prestado bastante atención a las palabras de la yegua, siendo de gran interés para él.

-"Es decir que con eso podría conseguir al responsable de lo que le paso a mi familia" Razonó, refrescando sus labios secos con su lengua. Conocer finalmente su pasado y lo que ocurrió con su vida sin duda lo dejaría dormir bien por las noches.

-Magna e Imbatible Trixie- Exclamó alguien desde la puerta. Ambos ponys tornaron su atención a esa dirección, notando a un pony de pelaje color azul, con crin azul y ojos azules. Cargaba un semblante inexpresivo, vacío, frió. Su mirada parecía muerta. Aquel corcel sin duda le dio un escalofrió a Wonder Luck- Se le requiere para una reunión de emergencia. Pudo oír como la unicornio chistaba con su lengua, símbolo de la frustración y el fastidio.

-Tsk, diles que ya voy- Afirmó con desdén la peli-plateada. Aquel pony con mirada de funeral se retiró rápidamente, quedando de nuevo ellos dos solos. La yegua oji-violeta dejo el cofre con monedas de oro en su escritorio y torno su rostro hacia el pegaso oji-marrón, quien sonrió con nerviosismo- Lo lamento joven Luck, pero vas a tener que quedarte ahí sentado hasta que yo termine con aquel asunto.

El policía dorado borro la expresión de su cara y se mostró visiblemente disconforme. No obstante, se lo había requerido una superior y realmente no tenía mucho problema en esperar, así que solo asintió.

No es como si tuviera otra opción de todos modos.

-Buen chico. Expresó con una sonrisa picarona Trixie, sobándole levemente la mejilla y sonrosando al pegaso. Proseguidamente la maga salió de aquella habitación.

Wonder Luck quedo solo, mirando al techo y pensando en la situación que estaba metido. ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido era el que jugaba aquella unicornio? Estaba seguro que no fue una alucinación propia, ni tampoco estaba loco. Sin duda esa experiencia mientras más la repasaba más caía en la incertidumbre.

Sus ojos se posaron en el cofre con monedas de oro. Una suma considerable de dinero Alpha. Dinero del Partido. Dinero de la Gran Hermana. La propia Madam Trixie se lo había dicho, aquella cantidad de bits raros resolvería los problemas de cualquiera.

Incluso, podría resolver los suyos.

-"Ciertamente"

Una idea tentadora cruzo su mente.

-"Quizás puedas tomar prestado algunas monedas"

La codicia era sin duda un sentimiento bastante peligroso. Un paso en falso y su vida se vería completamente arruinada.

-"Si eres cuidadoso nada malo te pasara"

… Su pregunta que venía arrastrando desde hace tanto tiempo atrás podría ser saciada con aquel cofre.

-"¿Entonces? ¿Lo tomaras o qué?"

… Trixie había sido bueno con él. No sería justo ni correcto de su parte tomar lo ajeno como si fuera suyo.

-"Oh vamos. Se ha burlado de ti pensando que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de que no eres loco. Velo como si fuera una remuneración de su falta de respeto"

…

-"Solo toma el cofre, abandona el edificio y desaparece del mapa. En poco tiempo podrás obtener todo lo que quieras"

… Algo en aquella situación no estaba bien. Era todo demasiado conveniente. El cofre, la retirada de Trixie, las dos reuniones. Era un poco tímido pero bastante observador.

Sea lo que fuera, obedecería el comando de la unicornio y lo esperaría firmemente en su silla, incluso si eso significaba mirar aquella peligrosa tentación reposando en la fría madera. Podría conseguir la respuesta a sus problemas sin tener que recurrir a aquellos métodos.

Cinco minutos pasaron donde se quedó admirando el castillo de naipes la Ministro del Ministerio de la Verdad había construido. Siempre le pareció que aquellas cosas requerían de cierta paciencia y tranquilidad. Cuando estaba con sus camaradas de la Policía Dorada siempre hablaban de los pasatiempos de cada uno. Algunos pintaban, otros hacían ornamentos, otros trabajaban con origami, papel que según le habían explicado a él era un arte que provenía de las islas de Bretoña, cruzando todo el Océano Lunar, en el continente Saiberium.

-Joven Luck. Exclamó la unicornio azul, entrando en la habitación repentinamente y sorprendiendo al pegaso peli-marrón, haciéndolo dar un breve respingo en su asiento.

-¡M-Madam Trixie! Respondió el policía dorado, exaltado.

-Veo que te quedaste en tu sitio. Exclamó la peli-plateada con un tono más amable, amigable. El corcel se vio desorientado ante aquel cambio de actitud.

-S-Si… Atinó a decir.

-Qué bueno. La primera vez que te vi en aquella columna en Griffonstone supe que tu tenías algo especial- Trixie cerró la puerta y se aproximó lentamente al corcel de cuero amarillo pálido- Honestamente, creo que no me equivoque. Respetuoso, amable, dedicado, confiable, con un expediente oscuro y un pasado nubloso. La oji-violeta activo su cuerno en magia. El pegaso se preparó mentalmente para lo peor, no sabiendo que significaba aquello. Trago saliva profundamente.

Una hoja cubierta en un aura mágica salió disparada de uno de los cajones de aquel escritorio de madera en donde reposaba el cofre de oro. Una pluma siguió de cerca a aquel pergamino.

-Quiero que trabajes para mí, Wonder Luck. Dijo finalmente Trixie, el pegaso solo pudo sentir como un gran alivio recorría su sistema nervioso. Una sonrisa en grande adorno en su rostro.

-P-Pensé que me iba a hacer algo malo jeje… Mencionó, la unicornio azul sonrió siniestramente.

-¿Quien dijo que no lo haré?- Vio como las facciones del semental se contorsionaban en el deslumbre y el miedo, mientras sus orejas se echaban hacia atrás- Eso fue una broma- Puntualizó. Wonder suspiro aliviado, la maga se rió quedadamente por la inocencia de aquel muchacho- Ahora bien, este pedazo de pergamino dice que tu trabajas para mí, mantienes un acuerdo de confidencialidad y blah, blah, blah. Básicamente trabajaras para mí y serás el primero del equipo de guardaespaldas de mi hija Flurry Heart. Si quieres leerlo que sea rápido. Aquella información conmociono al pony de cuero amarillo pálido, quien se vio vacilante de firmar aquel contrato.

-Con todos mis respetos Madam Trixie… Pero no creo que yo sea el indicado para esto- Trixie frunció su ceño- ¡N-No me malentienda! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que hay cientos de ponys más cualificados que yo! Argumentó el pegaso. Trixie bufo con molestia, mostrando un semblante sombrío.

-Yo no busco ponys con habilidades especiales, Wonder. Busco ponys en los que pueda confiar. Y ponys en los que pueda confiar la seguridad de mi hija. Aseguró con un tono firme y solemne. Wonder Luck se sintió algo intimidado, pero sin embargo aquellas palabras lo hicieron desistir de su negativa.

-M-Muy bien Madam Trixie… ¡Sera un honor proteger a su hija de todo mal o peligro! Exclamó con un tono determinado y vigoroso el corcel, haciendo que la unicornio azul sonriera ligeramente. Alzo el papel con su magia y lo coloco cerca del pony, luego le otorgo la pluma.

-Eso espero joven Luck… Creo que no es necesario decirte lo que te podría pasar si fallas tu contrato o me traicionas. El pegaso de cuero amarillo asintió con seriedad. Tomo con su boca la pluma y posteriormente firmo aquel pergamino. Trixie ensancho un gesto satisfecho.

-Ahora bien joven Wonder Luck, márchese de aquí y yo veré que sea trasladado directamente a mi hogar. Holy Sword le dará futura instrucciones... Bienvenido al club de Trixie. Exclamó la unicornio azul. El policía dorado se levantó de su asiento.

-Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, Madam Trixie. Le juro que no la defraudare. Y dicho esto, el pony comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, siendo vigilado por la mirada atenta de la peli-plateada.

Se detuvo en seco.

-Madam... ¿Usted no estaba en una reunión de emergencia?

-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando.

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo en el fondo lo que aquello significaba.

* * *

Hey, It's me! Silicio! Entregando el (décimo tercero) episodio de esta historia, que va avanzando xD. Este es un capítulo algo corto, pero el siguiente compensara, lo prometo xD.

Vaya, ¿otra review eh? Ya se esta haciendo algo habitual escribir en esta sección :3

**Nahuel836: **¡Hey colega! Noooooooo, no se de que estas hablando, ¿líos amorosos? ¿que es eso?

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi creación en un **REVIEW **(Sean como Nahuel836, den su opinión sin miedo). ¡Usted, caballero o dama! ¿Le ha interesado la historia? ¿Pues a que esperas a darle un Fav y Follow? Es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S** (creo). Aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a mi Devianart, Just-Silicio, échenle una mirada, subo cosas relacionadas a mis proyectos xD. Y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	16. Regreso a casa

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". Lo recomiendo. Literal.**

* * *

Galopaba tan rápido como podían sus cascos. Evadía las múltiples ramas y rocas que se hallaban en el camino y que servían como obstáculo para su escape. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de miedo, de desesperación. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza, el sonido de su respiración agitada, el sonido de sus cascos chocando repetidas veces contra la tierra… y el sonido de algo atrás de ella, corriendo.

Dejo atrás a los arboles, siendo recibida por aquel paisaje nocturno y la luz brillante de la luna.

Se frenó en seco cuando vio que estuvo a punto de caer por un precipicio. Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago al ver aquel vacío negro que parecía no tener fondo. No obstante debía seguir galopando. Aquello era una caza y ella era la presa. Apretó sus dientes con angustia, buscando con la mirada alguna ruta para continuar la carrera por su vida.

Visualizo un puente de madera viejo que se tambaleaba con el viento. Trago saliva profundamente, soltando respiraciones temblorosas. Sus piernas querían flanquear, más debía seguir galopando. Un gruñido infernal se escuchó a su espalda, por lo que continuo su marcha con dirección a aquella estructura que tan frágil se veía.

Llego hasta el puente de madera. No tuvo tiempo de reconsiderar aquella decisión cuando al voltear vio la figura de una mantícora oscura con ojos rojos acercándose a ella a toda velocidad. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, tomo una respiración para adquirir valentía y cruzo rápidamente el puente, soltando un grito en el proceso.

A mitad de camino sintió como la estructura estaba a punto de colapsar, por lo que se quedó inmóvil en su sitio. Torno su semblante hacia donde estaba aquella bestia infernal. Esta le devolvía la mirada, cargada de ira. Sonrió un poco, totalmente nerviosa pero segura de aquel monstruo que le quería dar caza no cruzaría aquel puente de madera.

Sin embargo, su expresión murió cuando la mantícora oscura desvió su cabeza hacia a un lado, notando como habían dos salientes de cada lado del hoyo. Perfectas para que un animal grande las pudiera saltar.

Los dos se miraron, los ojos de uno se volvieron más confiados, burlones. Los de la otra se contrajeron nuevamente, sintiendo el temor volver a ella.

Sin perder más tiempo y otra vez en una carrera contrarreloj, apresuro su paso por aquel puente de madera. La mantícora se apresuró a llegar a la saliente para cruzar al otro lado.

Cuando finalmente pudo colocar sus cascos encima de la grama y la tierra nuevamente, vislumbro como la bestia infernal daba un salto vigoroso hacia su lado del abismo. Reanudo nuevamente su carrera, sintiendo como la fatiga comenzaba de a poco tener efecto en ella.

Se volvió a meter en ese bosque oscuro, donde tenía que esquivar nuevamente ramas y rocas. No obstante a medida que avanzaba notaba que ya no oía las pisadas detrás de ella. Vislumbro un claro frente a ella. Frunció su ceño.

Freno en seco y desvió su recorrido, hacia los árboles. Detalló como la mantícora negra de ojos rojos aparecía de un salto en aquel claro, buscando con su mirada en aquel páramo por ella. Planeo seguir corriendo y tomarle ventaja al monstruo, más pronto su cuerpo le exigía que tomara el aire y descansara. Sus músculos estaban fatigados y sus cascos raspados. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, intentando calmar su respiración. Sabía que aquella cosa tarde o temprano la encontraría allí. Volvió a asomarse para mantener vigilado al monstruo, viendo que este seguía buscando por la zona para descubrir su presencia.

Llenando nuevamente sus pulmones de aire, salió de su escondite y comenzó a galopar por aquellos árboles. Al poco tiempo escucho como el sonido de las pisadas detrás de ella volvían a aparecer. Su corazón se encogió.

Doblo en un árbol, viendo que había llegado a un sendero.

Vislumbro la espalda azul de lo que creía era un minotauro. Sonrió en grande, sin duda aquel ser sería capaz de ayudarla contra la bestia del inframundo que la perseguía. El que creía seria su salvador ingresaba en una cabaña.

-¡SEÑOR! ¡AYÚDEME! Gritó. Mas el minotauro no la oyó. Bramo numerosas veces más, pero el ser hercúleo no parecía escucharla. Las pisadas detrás de ella se oían más cerca, más intensas y más rápidas.

Llego hasta el pórtico de la cabaña, el minotauro se dio media vuelta y planeaba cerrar la puerta. No obstante con todo lo que daba su ser subió los dos escalones y se adentró en la vivienda. Rápidamente y tambaleándose, se dio media vuelta y se apoyó contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. La mantícora se chocó una vez contra la estructura de madera. Después hubo un silencio absoluto.

Su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco estaban desenfrenados. Sus cascos apoyados contra la puerta, no queriendo arriesgarse a un ingreso de la bestia del inframundo a aquel lugar.

Rememoro al minotauro que casi la deja a merced del monstruo. Frunció su ceño y apretó sus dientes. Se dio media vuelta y planeaba gritarle unos cuantos insultos y darle una tremenda reprimenda. No obstante la visión que encontró la dejo anonadada.

Ya no estaba en una cabaña en medio del bosque. Ahora estaba en un sitio con decenas de ponys. Paredes blancas, focos con bombillos de alta potencia. Aquello era algo que se distanciaba de algo que se encontraría en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso.

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta de madera, solo para descubrir que había una pared liza de cemento.

Frunció su ceño, podía notar que algo no estaba bien allí para ese momento. Recomponiéndose de su sorpresa, opto abrirse paso a través de aquella masa de equinos. Oía como algunos de estos sollozaban, mas no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno al rostro por respeto. ¿Qué pensarían si se les quedara viendo una extraña mientras lloraban?

Nada bueno, por seguro. Pero…

¿Por qué lloraban?

Finalmente logro atravesar la masa de ponys, encontrando allí la respuesta.

Y de inmediato su corazón dio un vuelco. El viento dio un soplido y levanto levemente su crin. Sus cascos quedaron rígidos, anclados al suelo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus latidos se volvieron pausados, marcados. Cada segundo que pasaba viendo aquella escena era un calvario y un sufrimiento casi inconmensurable.

Frente a ella se desplegaba la máquina que tanto malestar le había causado en su vida. Aquel condenado tren negro. Aquel vehículo que causaba tanto pánico y tanto miedo dentro de todos los corazones de los equinos en Equestria. Una fila más o menos larga de ponys se adentraba en aquellos vagones oscuros, siendo estos custodiando por decenas de policías dorados con armas a casco. Algunos tenían el privilegio de poder dar una última mirada a sus familiares antes de partir a un destino que era tanto misterioso como aterrorizante. Era por ello que los ponys en aquella estación de trenes sollozaban.

No obstante, era ella lo que la había impactado tanto. La misma imagen que en aquella ocasión, la última vez que la había visto. Sus ojos violetas como una amatista estaban posados sobre ella, observándola con una sonrisa serena y triste a través del cristal. Sus orbes tenían cierto brillo especial que, incluso en aquellos momentos tan desoladores, la lograban cautivar.

-N-No… Susurró.

Amigas desde siempre, unidas incluso desde antes nacer por sus padres. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que su padre le había dado si era honesta. Todo ese tiempo habían estado juntas. Pasaron juntas la Guerra Civil. Pasaron juntas toda su vida. Cuando los padres de ella desaparecieron no tuvo reparos en darle refugio en su hogar. Su amistad por ello creció, convirtiéndose primero en hermanas y luego en algo mas allá, algo que con el pasar del tiempo pudieron denominar amor. Fue algo inevitable y maravilloso. Su relación era lo que las mantenía a flote en ese mundo cada vez más oscuro…

Quizá, si se acercaba lo suficiente, podría cambiar el curso de aquel fatídico día.

Su pesuña derecha se movió un poco hacia al frente. Sintió la presión de un casco encima de su lomo. Desvió su semblante hacia dicha dirección, solo para notar como Glossy Glass, su mayordomo y su verdadero padre, la había detenido, negando lentamente con su cabeza.

-Mantenga su posición, Señorita Tiara. Aconsejo el pony anciano con un tono pausado, desolado. La unicornio miro a su lado izquierdo, notando a su padre biológico, aquel ser insensible que había condenado su felicidad y poco o nada le importaba su bienestar más allá de lo físico. En la apariencia. Fijo su mirada nuevamente en la pony terrestre gris, que la miraba con la misma sonrisa desconsolada y tranquila desde el otro lado del cristal.

-S-Silver Spoon…

-Ella ya no está aquí Señorita Tiara.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Un aire frió surco todo el lugar, dándole un pequeño escalofrió. Cuando abrió sus parpados, detallo como todo estaba oscuro. Podía escuchar susurros a su alrededor. Murmullos.

Una luz se encendió al frente suyo, percatándose que estaba mirando a través de un espejo. El cuerpo de una pony atada a una silla y con una bolsa negra en la cabeza le dio un terrible presentimiento.

Viro su semblante hacia los lados, notando como todos los ponys que apenas podía ver por la escasa iluminación ya no tenían rostros definidos.

Volvió a mirar al vidrio, sintiendo que si se quedaba contemplando aquellos macabros equinos algo horrible le sucedería. Detalló como la yegua iluminada respiraba agitadamente, mientras sudaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad. A su lado había un policía dorado.

-Retírensela. Ordenó una voz que creía reconocer. El policía dorado tomo la bolsa negra de la cabeza de la pony y la retiro rápidamente, dejando ver quien era realmente.

-"S-Silver Spoon"- Se vio anonadada, la yegua oji-violeta también se percató de su presencia. Abrió su boca en grande, parecía gritar por su ayuda. Empezó a moverse frenética en su asiento. Sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver a su amiga y amor en aquel estado de pánico-"¡Silver Spoon!" Se lanzó al cristal y comenzó a darle golpes, mas este no se quebraba, ni siquiera adquiría una pequeña grieta.

¡Ella era inocente! ¡Ella no merecía estar atada así! ¡Ella no merecía ser tratada así!

Intento gritar para que la ayudaran, para que le hiciera caso, más de su boca solo salió un silencio estremecedor. Los murmullos de los ponys a su alrededor se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-Hágalo. Autorizó la misma voz que ella creía reconocer. Vislumbro como el policía dorado sacaba un revolver de tiro único de su túnica. La coloco en la sien de Silver Spoon, quien soltaba lágrimas desesperadas y de horror. Diamond Tiara también comenzó a llorar, viéndose totalmente incapaz y frustrada de poder ayudarla.

BANG

Contemplo con repulsivo detalle como los sesos y partes del pelaje de su amiga salieron disparadas hacia la izquierda de la habitación, manchando esa misma dirección con manchas de sangre gigante.

Su garganta se secó por el impacto. La sangre goteaba del rostro de su amiga, quien colgaba de la silla. El policía dorado guardo su instrumento y volvió a las sombras.

Un repentino sentimiento de furia le hizo dar un golpe hacia el cristal. Un grito desgarrador salió de su boca, mas no fue escuchado por nadie. Su mente estaba turbia y su corazón inhibido por la sed de venganza.

Miro nuevamente el cristal, notando los reflejos de los ponys atrás de ella. Todos ellos habían sido testigos de aquel horripilante crimen y ninguno hizo nada para evitarlo. No obstante, se fijó bien en uno de ellos. Solo sintió como todo perdía sentido cuando se vio a ella misma sentada en uno de los asientos, con un rostro inexpresivo y ropas de noble.

Ella no había hecho nada.

Ella se había quedado quieta.

Ella no había hecho algo para evitar aquel destino fatal de Silver Spoon.

Sus ojos soltaron lágrimas de desesperanza y de miedo. Su corazón se revolvía una vez más en la impotencia, decepción y desolación. Había sido su culpa.

Aquella voz que creyó haber reconocido fue ella.

-¿Qué esperabas? De todos modos eres una más de ellos. Eres una Alpha. Había logrado escuchar la voz resentida y burlona de la fusión entre Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Cerró sus parpados con fuerza.

Sonidos de gritos desesperados justo como los de ella hacia unos momentos comenzaron a inundar sus oídos. Captaba disparos sistemáticos, que llevaban un intervalo concreto entre sí. Sin duda algo que no podía significar nada bueno en aquel momento.

Abrió sus ojos para descubrir que ya no estaba en aquella habitación oscura. Ahora caminaba por un pueblo que ella reconocía muy bien. Estaba rodeada por una fila de policías dorados. A su lado izquierdo estaba su padre biológico. A su lado derecho estaba Glossy Glass, su mayordomo.

Los disparos y los clamados por auxilio se oían claramente.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo. Las nubes grises ocultaban el sol. La lluvia caía sobre el paraguas que su verdadero padre sostenía para protegerla. Torno su atención hacia un lado, notando como había cinco ponys parados frente a la madera de las viviendas. Otros cinco policías dorados les apuntaban con sus rifles.

Un pequeño gatillo era suficiente para que los sesos de aquellos pobres equinos quedaran desparramados por toda la pared y el piso. Aparto su mirada de aquella horripilante escena. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en las pancartas mojadas que veía en los postes de luz.

"Ignorancia es Cultura"

"Armonía es Caos"

"Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te está observando"

Aquella frase que tanto era repetida y que tan real era. **Ella **estaba en todos lados. **Ella **vigilaba todo.

Finalmente se detuvieron cerca de lo que parecía ser una zanja. Una decena de ponys estaban parados al frente de esta, algunos mirando al cielo desesperanzados, otros mirando al hoyo directamente. Otros simplemente miraban a la pared. Pero lo que más le impresiono, si algo la podía impresionar para ese punto, fue ver a las tres pequeñas Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle entre los ponys que estaban frente a la zanja. Su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca en su vida. Aquella situación era irreal. Aquella situación no podía estar ocurriendo. Estaba en una pesadilla. Todos los ponys temblaban del frió. La lluvia era implacable y no tenía misericordia por nadie.

Un disparo atrajo su atención. Se percató como el corcel más alejado a ella cayo a aquel hueco sin control, con un hoyo humeante en su frente. Por cada estruendo que tronaba en el lugar, una yegua o un semental más caían en la colección de cadáveres que era aquella zanja. Y pronto las tres pequeñas potrillas los seguirían.

BANG

Deseaba que nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo.

BANG

Deseaba tener sus largas conversaciones con su mayordomo Glossy Glass.

BANG

Deseaba volver a su cuarto y quedarse acurrucada en los cascos de Silver Spoon.

BANG

Deseaba una vida normal. Alejada de todo lo que detestaba y de ese mundo tan oscuro y macabro en el que ahora estaba, donde no sabía quién la podría vender para conseguir una mejor posición.

BANG

…

Volvió a mirar la zanja, notando que solo quedaba una de las potrillas. Y precisamente la pequeña Sweetie Belle desvió su semblante hacia ella. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un pequeño respingo. Los ojos azules de la pequeña potrilla le helaron la sangre.

La miraba con odio y resentimiento. Con tal rencor que no podría simplemente apartarlos o fingir demencia. Vislumbro como el policía dorado colocaba el cañón humeante de su pistola en la cabeza de la potra. Aparto su mirada, no queriendo observar aquello.

BANG

Al volver a mirar, ya no quedaba ningún pony de pie frente a la zanja. Trago saliva secamente, dando unos pasos temblorosos en dirección al hoyo. Al asomarse, sintió como su estómago se revolvía una vez más.

Todos los ponys allí adentro tenían sus ojos clavados en ella. Todos con la misma mirada que Sweetie Belle le había dado antes de perecer.

Y esta también la miraba, moviendo sus labios mientras decía palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo que podría caerse a aquella zanja.

CLICK

Sintió el frió metal de un cañón chocar contra su sien. Una horrible descarga eléctrica recorrió su sistema nervioso. Sus piernas se colocaron rígidas y sus músculos se tensaron. La lluvia caía sobre su cuero y su crin.

BANG

Se sentó de súbito en su cama. Sudaba a montones y tenía una expresión de terror. Observo su alrededor rápidamente, escéptica de aquello todavía no fuera una horrible pesadilla. Era la habitación que Sweetie Belle le había cedido hacia cinco meses atrás.

Intento calmar su respiración agitada, inhalando y exhalando hondamente, pero no consiguió resultados. Esa pesadilla había sido sin duda la más extraña, bizarra y espeluznantemente nítida experiencia que tuvo en algún sueño en su vida. Todo lo que había sentido fue tan real, todo lo que ella vio y escucho pareció tan real.

Desvió su semblante hacia su reloj en la mesa de noche, notando que apenas estaba finalizando la madrugada. Cuatro de la mañana.

Lo mejor sería que se levantara y se preparara un poco de té.

Salió del edredón de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. En pocos momentos se adentró al pasillo de aquella casa. Con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño para refrescarse un poco la cara.

Tomo uno de los envases de madera con agua y mojo su casco en él, luego se lo restregó por todo el rostro. Dada su posición en el Bosque Everfree, el agua debían almacenarla en envases de madera. Un rió cerca que la fusión le había enseñado era la principal fuente de agua, junto y a un pozo que el minotauro Sir Iron Will había construido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Dejaría atrás aquel horrible sueño. Desde que hablo con Sweetie Belle acerca de sus preocupaciones y turbulencias se había propuesto a ayudar más en aquel hogar… y cuando llegara momento establecer relaciones cordiales con todos los miembros de dicho hogar, incluida la pegaso irritante, creída, estúpida, malcriada, arrogante de…

Chisto con la lengua. No es como si tuviera otra opción. Seguramente era una pony buscada en su pueblo. Si se aparecía allí así como así seria arrestada y transportada al Ministerio de la Amistad.

Algo que nadie quería.

Salió del baño y suspiro profundamente, sintiéndose algo más relajada.

Desde la sala escucho un sonido. Alzo una ceja, eran las cuatro de la mañana, Sweetie Belle no se despertaba a esa hora…

Caminando con serenidad, había llegado al final del pasillo, donde se escondió detrás de un mueble. Y ahí vio a la unicornio blanca, guardando cosas dentro de una cartera y tarareando una canción. Se vio desorientada y confundida. Pensó en sorprender a la hechicera y preguntarle que hacía, pero decidió que era mejor observar un poco mejor y así dibujar el bosquejo de un contexto.

Pronto Sweetie Belle se dirigió a la puerta de salida y no dudo en retirarse de la vivienda. Cuando se aseguró que estaba segura, Diamond Tiara salió de su escondite y comenzó a buscar por la casa alguna nota de la unicornio, para ver si allí explicaba el motivo de su partida a tan extraña hora. Mas no encontró nada.

Torno su atención a la puerta.

Sin duda algo extraño.

* * *

Applejack miraba detenidamente un mapa de la ciudad en la mesa. Después de aquella escaramuza tan peligrosa que tuvieron les dieron unos días de baja, mientras recuperaban fuerzas. Habían presenciado escenas macabras otorgadas por la evolución de las armas de guerra y lo feroces que podían ser los lobos insurgentes.

-Oh si Sky, justo ahí. Sus orejas se alzaron y un semblante inexpresivo tomo posesión de su rostro. Torno su atención hacia el sofá del frente, donde encontró a Sugar Rush acostada, recibiendo un masaje en el lomo por parte de Sky Domain. No entendía como esa pony podía estar tan relajada, pues dentro de poco tendría que ir nuevamente a la ciudad para continuar la lucha.

-¿Estas relajada? Inquirió Applejack con un tono neutro. La pegaso violeta asintió ligeramente, teniendo una expresión de satisfacción.

-Si… Un "si" bastante largo y pausado. Sky Domain frunció su ceño, toco una zona de la espalda de la yegua. Hizo un movimiento circular con su casco derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo tomaba de la barbilla a la pegaso. Sin perder tiempo afinco su casco derecho en el lomo de Sugar, tronando este al poco tiempo y dejando un semblante anonadado y algo adolorido en el rostro de la yegua. Applejack hizo un gesto algo perturbado.

-¿L-Le has roto la columna o que henos paso allí? Cuestionó con preocupación.

-No se alarme teniente. Sky es un experto fisioterapeuta. Intervino Starshine con un tono sereno. La pony terrestre naranja desvió su atención hacia el pegaso verde limón, quien tenía su mirada enfocada en un libro.

-¿Seguro? Esa espalda suena como polea sin aceitar. Exclamó la rubia. El peli-verde dejo de leer su escrito y miro a su teniente. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y apunto con su casco hacia el sofá. La oji-verde dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el mueble, notando como Sugar Rush estaba nuevamente tirada en la cama, con una sonrisa complacida.

-Ella está bien, ¿verdad Sky? El aludido solo gruño en respuesta. Applejack decidió entonces dejarlo hasta allí. Ellos merecían relajarse, ella era su teniente… y ya le había tomado cierto aprecio a ese grupo tan peculiar de pegasos.

Rememoró los días en que Rarity iba al spa de Ponyville. Siempre les extendía invitaciones a sus amigas y, algunas veces después de una aventura, accedían. Aquellos días mágicos que parecían ahora un dulce sueño. Su mente la intento llevar a esos recuerdos, que ahora eran tan importantes para ella.

Meneo su cabeza. Ahora no era tiempo para aquello. Volvió a centrar su atención en el mapa de Wolfpack. La otrora capital de Laikya, la nación de los lobos y antes el país más poderoso de Pengae.

Una ciudad sin duda grande. Una ciudad que le hubiera gustado visitar con sus amigas. Frunció su ceño y suspiro con desgano. Así no podría progresar en su planeación.

-¿Teniente Applejack? Al instante alzo su cabeza, buscando con la mirada entre los dos pegasos quien la había llamado, más estos la miraban a ella. O bueno, detrás de ella. Dio un giro de 180 grados y visualizo a una yegua con traje formal. De cuero naranja oscuro y cola azul oscuro. Sus ojos marrón oscuro se enfocaron en ella.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que venga conmigo. La pony terrestre naranja chisto con su lengua. ¿Qué querrían ahora? Miro hacia su escuadrón. Starshine tenía un rostro intrigado, curioso. Sugar Rush compuso una sonrisa y Sky Domain un rostro serio. Soltó otro suspiro y asintió, volviendo a mirar a la yegua con traje formal.

-Ellos también son requeridos. Exclamó la yegua con seriedad. Todos los pegasos se impresionaron, rápidamente buscaron como proceder en la mirada de Applejack. Esta se vio algo preocupada ante aquella exigencia, pero les asintió a los demás, quienes decidieron acatar aquel comando.

Al salir de la tienda de campaña, Applejack y todo su equipo quedaron deslumbrados por lo que vieron. Allí había al menos 25 ponys formados y alineados. Todos llevaban un uniforme marrón oscuro con un casco de metal. Todos con un rostro serio.

-¿Q-Que es esto? Inquirió la pony terrestre naranja con sospecha. La yegua peli-azul oscuro con uniforme formal aclaro su garganta.

-Estos son sus nuevos soldados, teniente- Informó la pony, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la terrestre- Ellos son corceles y yeguas que pasaron por las pruebas más rigurosas y exigentes. Poseen un entrenamiento avanzado y serán de utilidad para sus próximas misiones. Agregó con un tono neutro. Applejack frunció su ceño. Lo que le había dicho Prodigious Mind si había resultado cierto.

El añadimiento de tantos soldados a su escuadrón imposibilitaba en gran medida acercamientos sigilosos y escapes a ciegas en el campo de batalla. Era imposible coordinar a tantos ponys en ese tipo de situaciones.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿¡Todos ellos son nuestros nuevos colegas!? Preguntó emocionada Sugar Rush, acercándose a uno de ellos para observarlo de cerca.

-Así es Sugar. Quizá deberías mantenerte un poco a distancia y no ser tan efusiva. Sugirió con un gesto algo preocupado el pegaso verde limón.

-No seas tontito, Star- La pegaso violeta quedo frente a una yegua- Ellos son bastante amigables, ¿verdad? Visualizo el semblante frió y neutro de aquella soldado, sintiendo un escalofrió.

-Eh… si, yo mejor me retiro. Exclamó con nerviosismo, echándose para atrás rápidamente. Starshine rió quedadamente por eso. Sky Domain gruño, viendo con seriedad a los nuevos soldados. Applejack desvió su semblante hacia el lado izquierdo de los reclutas, notando varias cajas que tenían escrito "Butter Twist c.a"

-¿Y eso que es? Inquirió la pony terrestre naranja. La oficial con uniforme formal miro hacia la dirección donde la rubia apuntaba con su casco.

-Eso es de parte del Capitán General Prodigious Mind. Un obsequio, si gustas decirle así. Expresó la yegua. Applejack frunció su ceño.

-"Literalmente esa es su definición" Meneo ligeramente su cabeza, sacudiendo aquel pensamiento. Trago saliva y compuso un gesto serio. Comenzó a acercarse con cierta precaución a aquellos paquetes. Los ponys que se habían encargado de cargar dichas cajas hasta ese sitio utilizaron una palanca para abrir una de ellas.

-El Capitán quiere que esta unidad específica este bien abastecida. Por ello tienen las mejores armas que Nueva Equestria puede ofrecer- Sugar Rush, Sky Domain, Starshine y algunos curiosos de los nuevos soldados miraron en dirección al paquete- Rifles Supernova 1018, granada de fragmentación M33, pistolas Alligator, pistolas Quad, escopeta de doble acción Argent, bayonetas M1, una ametralladora M-1010 y los nuevos Modelo Tipo 18, junto al subfusil experimental M1019.

La pegaso violeta también se aproximó hacia las cajas. Con sus cascos extrajo un arma larga. De inmediato noto que era algo pesada, casi resbalándose de sus pesuñas.

-Esa es la modelo Tipo 18. (*) Una ametralladora ligera capaz de ser transportada por un pony. Comentó la oficial. Sugar Rush sonrió algo apenada y dejo el arma en el sitio donde la había encontrado. Applejack solo se vio consternada de todo aquel equipamiento. Y de los nuevos reclutas. Definitivamente le habían alterado sus estrategias y tendría que recurrir a un nuevo plan.

-El Capitán le manda saludos, teniente Applejack- Mencionó la unicornio con uniforme formal. La pony rubia alzo una ceja- Espera algún día tomar una taza de café con usted. La yegua terrestre alzo una ceja, algo sorprendida.

-S-Seguro… Atino a decir.

-Es por motivos netamente personales, teniente. El Capitán solo desea conocer más acerca de… su anterior estado.

Applejack trago saliva secamente, mientras contraía sus pupilas. ¿Acaso ellos sabían quién era ella antes de la Guerra?

…

Por supuesto, aquella pregunta era algo tonta. El pertenecía al Partido.

Y el Partido sabía todo.

Asintió rígidamente, sin realmente poder negarse a ello. Por ahora solo debía enfocarse en crear nuevas estrategias para su ahora abultada brigada… y sobrevivir a la Guerra Eterna.

-¡Que viva la Gran Hermana! Clamó con firmeza.

-¡QUE VIVA! Gritaron los presentes, secundando su grito.

* * *

-Y listo. Exclamó Orange Height con una sonrisa detrás de su poblado bigote. Dio una media vuelta y vio otro mueble lleno de polvo. Soltó un suspiro algo desganado. Era bastante complejo mantener limpia esa casa tan grande el solo. El polvo era inflexible y se escondía en todos los rincones.

No obstante, la música clásica de Octavia lo ayudaba a relajarse un poco, haciendo mucho más ameno su trabajo.

-¿Cómo vas Orange? Inquirió una voz a su lado. El pony mayor torno su semblante en aquella dirección, notando al dragón de escamas moradas y espinas verdes.

-Muy bien, joven Spike. Aseguró con un tono energético. El reptil alzo una ceja y mostró una sonrisa amable.

-Si quieres te puedo dar un casco…- Miro su extremidad- Bueno, una garra. Y ambos rieron quedadamente.

-Agradezco la ayuda, joven Spike, pero puedo encargarme solo. Afirmó el anciano con seguridad, riendo nuevamente. El dragón morado solo asintió, sabiendo que Orange era un corcel bastante dedicado a su oficio. El pony viejo vislumbro que detrás del reptil y por la puerta aparecía Flurry Heart. Compuso un gesto preocupado.

-Señorita Heart. Llamó, atrayendo la atención tanto de Spike como de la alicornio. Ahí pudo ver el semblante atípico que la yegua adolescente había cargado todo ese día. Parecía consternada por algo.

-¿S-Si O-Orange? Contra preguntó tartamudeando Flurry. El reptil de espinas verdes se vio algo inquieto, pues también había notado el cambio de actitud de la yegua blanca.

-¿Está usted bien? Inquirió el pony anciano. La alicornio sonrió nerviosamente, asintiendo frenéticamente.

-Todo bien. Respondió, luego se dio media vuelta y volvió a ingresar en la habitación por donde había salido. Tanto Spike como Orange se miraron, los dos definitivamente habiendo notado aquella reacción anormal en la alicornio.

-Deberías hablar con ella. Puntualizó el pony anciano con un tono serio, volviendo a su oficio. El dragón se atraganto con su saliva, no pensando que el mayordomo fuera tan directo.

-¿¡Y-Yo!? ¡C-Creo que ella me detesta en estos momentos! El pony viejo se vio inmutado ante el levantamiento del tono de voz del reptil.

-Pero ella confía lo suficiente en ti para revelarte lo que le perturba o incomoda. Debatió el semental de cuero negro. Spike frunció su ceño.

-¿Y ella no confía lo suficiente en ti para decirte eso? Argumentó con firmeza el dragón. Su negatividad no era para menos. Desde que había vuelto de Kalininstone su relación con Flurry era distante y fría. Suponía que la alicornio todavía seguía molesta con el porque le arrebato sus libros en el viaje. Aunque sin duda si habían compartido un momento cuando lo curo de su herida fatal en el Bazar, no había cambiado en general la nueva faceta de su relación.

-Sí, pero esto podría ayudar a que terminen de cerrar el conflicto que traen desde Griffonstone. Y ahí estaba el verdadero motivo de Orange. El pony viejo si se había percatado de aquello. Suspiro con exasperación, sabiendo que a ese anciano no se lo podía escapar muchas cosas y no podría simplemente rechazar aquella asignación.

Aunque por otro lado, ahora podría encarar a la pequeña mocosa.

-Mi testamento esta debajo de mi cama. Exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde había ingresado Flurry. Orange sonrió discretamente.

-"Los jóvenes de hoy en día" Frunció su ceño al ver una nueva acumulación de polvo. Continúo su trabajo, limpiando el mueble del nefasto polvo, su archienemigo que siempre encontraba el sitio para esconderse.

Flurry veía a su libro de hechizos con el ceño fruncido. Le costaba concentrarse desde que había vivido la experiencia de la torre del castillo. Como los policías dorados con máscaras plateadas habían ingresado tan impunes y como habían desordenado la habitación de su profesora Moondancer a su gusto. La valentía de Dust Spark al enfrentar directamente a aquellos ponys y a la que llamaban Maud Pie, quien también conocía su nombre y su identidad.

Sus recuerdos oscuros referentes a aquellos equinos con máscaras plateadas fueron desenterrados del pasado y traídos a su mente primero en Kalininstone y después en esa habitación.

-Hey. Saludó alguien a su lado. La alicornio reconoció la voz, por lo que se dio media vuelta y acentuó aún más su ceño fruncido.

-Hey. Respondió de vuelta la yegua blanca. Spike trago saliva profundamente. Unos segundos de silencio incomodo transcurrieron.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te ocurre? Cuestionó directo el dragón de escamas moradas. La yegua oji-ópalo relajo su semblante un poco, suspirando con desgano.

-No me ocurre nada. El reptil ensancho una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Claro, y yo soy un corcel- Flurry chisto con su lengua- ¿Sigues molesta por lo de los libros?

-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta! ¡Hiciste que me atrasara en mis estudios y por eso no puedo comprender el hechizo avanzado que debí aprender hace un día! Argumentó con los dientes apretados la alicornio. Spike se cruzó de brazos, postrándose firme y con carácter.

-Flurry, eres una de las ponys jóvenes con mayor talento mágico que he visto en mi vida… ¡y créeme que he visto bastantes! ¡El ataque que hiciste contra aquel grifo en el Bazar fue tan alucinante que todavía me sorprendo por la potencia que desbordaste! Flurry se sonroso y cerro su libro, cruzándose de cascos.

-¡Tsk! Chisto llanamente la alicornio. El reptil de espinas verdes soltó un pequeño suspiro exasperado.

-Entiendo que no fue la mejor idea del mundo quitarte tus libros sin tu consentimiento, pero solo quería que te alejaras de los estudios por un momento y te relajaras en Kalininstone. Flurry suavizo su ceño fruncido, imitando el suspiro del dragón.

-Yo… supongo que tienes razón y… yo estoy exagerando... Admitió, desviando su semblante e inflando sus mejillas. El dragón ensancho una sonrisa risueña. Ver aquella expresión en el rostro de la alicornio podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera.

Sin embargo, su expresión de alegría murió ahí, sabiendo que debía investigar la actitud preocupante de la yegua blanca. Carraspeo su garganta, atrayendo la atención de la oji-opal.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te incomoda, Flurry?- La alicornio soltó un pequeño dejo de impresión, habiendo sido descubierta- Oh si, te llevo conociendo toda mi vida. Sé cuándo algo te incomoda y cuando no. La yegua blanca entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

-¿Orange no te envió aquí? Cuestionó la pony adolescente. Spike compuso una sonrisa confiada y alzo sus dos cejas.

-Quizás- Flurry bufo en respuesta- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que algo te perturba, así que cuéntamelo. Dijo Spike, con una sonrisa más amigable. Los ojos de la alicornio brillaron por unos segundos, sintiendo un agradable sentimiento caliente en su pecho. Que alguien se preocupara por ella de esa manera le hacía sentir especial, más cuando rememoro lo distante que había sido con el dragón.

Comenzó a jugar con sus cascos y volvió a desviar su semblante, esta vez más nerviosa.

-**Ellos**…

Spike ensombreció rápidamente su rostro, sintiendo como su corazón se cohibía.

-¿**Ellos** te hicieron daño? Preguntó con un tono frió, carente de emociones. Aquel cambio drástico en el dragón hizo que la alicornio tragara saliva secamente.

-¡N-No! Es solo que… bueno, **ellos** entraron a nuestra habitación cuando estábamos teniendo clases ayer.

-¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste nada a mí, o a Orange, o a Trixie!? Cuestionó, casi gritando el reptil. La yegua blanca dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento.

-¡No pensé que fuera importante! ¡S-Solo estaban haciendo un registro del castillo! Explicó rápidamente la alicornio. El reptil morado se levantó de su asiento y apretó sus garras en un puño.

-¡Tsk! ¡Esos bastardos!

No era para menos que estuviera tan enfadado, alarmado y furioso. No hacía mucho **ellos** entraron en su antigua casa con un solo objetivo.

-¡S-Spike! No te debes preocupar tanto. **Ellos** solo vinieron y se fuer-

-¿¡No recuerdas lo que ocurrió aquella vez!? Inquirió el dragón de espinas verdes, dándose media vuelta otra vez. Flurry Heart agacho su semblante, bajo sus orejas y asintió rígidamente.

-Si. Soplo con un tono desanimado. Spike soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-¡**Ellos** buscaban hacernos daño! ¡**Ellos **buscaban hacerte daño!

-¡LO SE SPIKE! ¿¡CREES QUE YO NO ME ACUERDO DE ESO!? Cuestionó con un grito la alicornio, teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos. El reptil morado quedo impresionado por aquel bramido. Flurry Heart se limpió las gotas de cristal de sus ojos con un casco y apretó sus dientes.

-Y-Yo sé que **ellos** buscaban matarme por mi condición. Yo sé por qué debo esconder mi condición. ¿¡Crees que no me es difícil pretender ser algo cuando soy otra cosa!? ¿¡Crees que no es difícil esconder mis alas al mundo!? ¿¡Qué demonios sabes tú de lo difícil que esconder tu apariencia de…

Y en ese momento, la alicornio hizo silencio cuando vio la sonrisa desolada de Spike.

-… Yo lo sé mejor que nadie, Flurry. A diferencia de ti, yo no puedo ocultar mi apariencia bajo una prenda. Toda mi vida experimente cierto rechazo por el simple hecho de ser un dragón entre ponys. Algunos pensaban que incluso un día enloquecería y me los comería a todos. Fue gracias a Twilight y a sus amigas que el pueblo donde residí pudo ver más allá de eso. Incluso una vez si enloquecí, pero entre todas mis amigas me lograron salvar de mi propia locura… Más cuando **ella **llego, yo lo perdí todo. Perdí a mis amigas, perdí a mi vieja familia, perdí la confianza del pueblo donde vivía, tuve que escapar por solo ser un dragón… Y sin embargo, **ellos **me capturaron. Inicialmente oía a los guardias de la celda decir que planeaban ejecutarme por "ser un riesgo demasiado grande". Y todavía me cuesta creerlo, pero fue Trixie quien me rescato, sabiendo que yo era el ayudante de Twilight Sparkle. No obstante, igual tuvieron que tomar medidas conmigo.

Y enseño la pulsera de metal con gemas que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. Flurry trago saliva secamente, sintiéndose como una tonta por haber pensado que ella era la única que sufría por su apariencia fuera de lo común.

-Yo… todavía no entiendo bien porque te molestas tanto con **ellos** ingresando en la habitación del castillo. Confesó la alicornio en un tono bajo, apenado. Casi un susurro. Spike sonrió con cansancio.

-No quiero que tu vivas lo que yo viví. No quiero que tú tengas que escapar y dejarlo todo atrás. No quiero eso para ti. Tienes una familia que te adora, unos amigos que te aprecian y una vida bastante buena. Si **ellos **al completo se llegan a enterar de tu condición no dudaran en darte caza para asesinarte, pues **ellos** sienten desprecio absoluto por los alicornios- En ese momento, el dragón morado se lanzó a darle un abrazo a la yegua blanca, quien se sonrojo en demasiá y se quedó rígida en su sitio- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, mi mayor tesoro. El corazón de Flurry se detuvo y sus pupilas se contrajeron. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se refugió en el pecho del reptil, quien beso la frente de la alicornio por unos segundos.

Cuando finalmente la alicornio dejo de soltar lágrimas, miro a con sus ojos ópalo brillante al dragón.

-T-Tu no te tienes que preocupar Spike. Estoy segura que como la última vez nos podremos defender juntos. ¡M-Mama es muy poderosa y tú eres un dragón!- Spike sonrió con dulzura al ver el optimismo renovado de Flurry- ¡Incluso ese día la Señorita Spark se enfrentó a ellos! Esas palabras captaron totalmente la atención del dragón. Si la unicornio adolescente ayudante de la profesora Moondancer se les había podido imponer, eso significaba que había alguien que comandaba a los policías dorados que conocía a Dust Spark.

-Flurry, ¿Quién estaba junto a los ponys con máscaras plateadas? Cuestionó con intriga. La alicornio hizo memoria y rápidamente obtuvo su respuesta.

-Una pony terrestre llamada Maud Pie. Parecía una piedra cada vez que hablaba. Y dicho aquello, Flurry Heart recibió un escalofrió. No obstante Spike frunció su ceño, pues el sí sabía quién era esa pony. La actual némesis de Trixie. Se separó lentamente del abrazo con la alicornio.

-Hablare de esto con Trixie- Visualizó el libro de hechizos de Flurry- Tu deberías seguir estudiando, ya sabemos que vas atrasada. Regañó con una sonrisa cómplice. La alicornio imito el gesto del dragón.

-¿Eh? Sabemos de quien es culpa eso. Exclamó, y ambos rieron por aquella pequeña broma. El dragón procedió entonces a retirarse, siendo seguido por la mirada de reojo de la yegua blanca, quien todavía tenía el sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Se sonroso ligeramente, inflando sus mejillas.

-"Tonto"

Spike salió de la habitación. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Orange Height estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo vio por última vez. El pony mayor dirige sus ojos hacia él. El dragón alza un pulgar en respuesta, a lo que Orange sonríe, satisfecho.

Trixie miraba el informe de su nuevo recluta, Wonder Luck. Algo acerca de ese joven era especial, debido a que tenía rastros de un conjuro arcano que fue aplicado en el hacía mucho tiempo. Su pasado misterioso tampoco ayudaba en nada, habiendo aparecido a los siete años en un orfanato sin más. Se unió a la Policía Dorada de Canterlot en 1016 D.E.L.

Un prospecto interesante que dentro de poco habitaría su hogar.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando alguien abrió la puerta repentinamente. Frunció su ceño.

-¡Spike! Llamó la atención la unicornio azul, algo enfadada. El dragón morado no obstante ignoro la advertencia de la yegua peli-plateado, cerro la puerta detrás de si y se acercó a su escritorio.

-Tenemos un problema. La maga alzo una ceja.

-¿Aparte de que entraras a mi oficina sin pedir permiso?- Inquirió la oji-violeta. El oji-verde asintió, a lo que Trixie se vio más flexible, relajándose en su asiento- ¿Qué ocurre?

-**Ellos**. Y con solo esa palabra, la unicornio experimento un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Se incorporó de su asiento. Con su cuerno activo un hechizo de silencio en la habitación, por lo que nada de lo que se hablara allí saldría al exterior.

-¿¡Que ocurrió!? Inquirió la maga con preocupación. El reptil de espinas verdes se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu amiga Maud Pie hizo una pequeña redada con **ellos** en la habitación donde Flurry estudiaba. La peli-plateado apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Sentía como la ira volvía a hervir en ella.

-¡Esa hija de puta!- Y dicho eso, soltó un grito de frustración y molestia- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE!?

-Quizá deberías decirle a **ella** sobre esto.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Y UNA MIERDA LE DIRÉ SOBRE ESTO! ¡MAUD PIE CRUZO UNA LINEA QUE NO DEBIÓ HABER CRUZADO Y LA MAGNA E IMBATIBLE TRIXIE LA VOLVERÁ CENIZAS!

Spike se vio algo consternado. Trixie en verdad estaba furiosa. Necesitaba calmarla a como diera lugar para que pensara racionalmente.

-Recuerda lo que **ellos **tienen.

La unicornio azul frunció su ceño y dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¿¡CREES QUE ME IMPORTA SI TIENEN EL DISPOSITIVO PLATINIOUM!? ¡LA MAGIA DE LA MAGNA E IMBATIBLE SERA MAS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA DETENER CUALQUIER COSA QUE ESA TERRESTRE INMUNDA TENGA PARA AYUDARLA!

Spike no perdió tiempo y lanzo un golpe con su palma hacia el rostro de la unicornio azul. La peli-plateado recibió de lleno aquel golpe, pues no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Se vio anonadada por aquella acción del reptil.

-¿¡Y arriesgaras la seguridad de Flurry!?

-¡No arriesgo su seguridad si no queda nada que pueda significar peligro!

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Que maravilloso! ¿¡Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes!?

-Mejor cuida tu lengua, dragón. La tienes muy aguda. Advirtió con un semblante sombrío la unicornio azul, encarando a Spike nuevamente. Este se vio intimidado por aquellas palabras, mas no desistió en su postura.

-Debes entender que Maud Pie, según lo que tú misma me has comentado, tiene bastantes contactos dentro del Partido. Flurry, aun siendo una alicornio, es apenas una adolescente. ¡Ya hemos visto como dos veces nos han sorprendido en nuestra propia casa y nos han causado daño! ¡Tú misma recibiste un disparo por Celestia! ¡Cualquiera pueda llegar con un arma y asesinarla!

Trixie chisto con su lengua y camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿¡Y que sugieres que hagamos!?

-Por ahora, le preguntaras sutilmente a Maud Pie sobre esa redada. Después le dirás a **ella** y de ahí esperaremos. Afirmó el dragón morado con firmeza. La unicornio azul bufo atónita.

-¿¡Ese es tu mejor plan!? ¿¡Preguntar y esperar!? Cuestionó.

-Si. En estos días tienes una nueva reunión con el Triumviratu, ¿cierto?- La maga asintió rígidamente- Pues ese será el mejor momento para confrontarla. Podrías usar a la Gran Hermana y al otro corcel del Triumviratu como apoyo.

Trixie se vio reflexiva ante aquella planeación. Un acercamiento mucho más sutil y discreto de lo que ella tenía pensado.

Suspiro con desgano y enojo.

-¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer? Inquirió la yegua con seriedad.

-Bastante. Créeme que yo iría personalmente a que Maud Pie respondiera por sus actos, mas solo entraríamos en su juego. Debemos movernos con cuidado. Trixie en esos momentos tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control para no tele-transportarse directamente hacia la ministro del Ministerio de la Amistad y volverla cenizas. Respiro y exhalo hondamente.

-... Muy bien Spike. Lo haremos a tu manera. Yo me encargare de… conversar con Maud Pie y lo haré lo antes posible. Tú sigue llevando a Flurry a sus clases. Contrate a un guardaespaldas que se quedara a dormir en esta casa, estará pegado a Flurry todo el tiempo. El reptil morado se vio sorprendido, mas asintió. Vio el rostro enfadado de la unicornio y la marca roja en su mejilla. Se sintió compungido por aquel acto suyo, impropio de él.

Rápidamente se acercó a Trixie y le dio un abrazo, deslumbrado a esta.

-Perdona por haberte dado una abofeteada. Fue muy grosero de mi parte, pero es que no conseguí otra manera de calmarte y hacerte entrar en razón. Le murmuro al oído. La unicornio azul, quien en un principio se había sonrojado, desvió su semblante hacia un lado, con una expresión de molestia y tristeza.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más…

-Por supuesto…

La unicornio azul tomo el rostro del dragón con su pesuña y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos. Tenía un rostro serio y sus orbes violetas brillaban con intensidad.

-Hablo en serio, Spike. El reptil morado trago saliva secamente y asintió, algo nervioso.

-C-Claro Trixie… n-no lo haré nunca más… a no ser que tú me lo pidas. Spike alzo sus dos cejas repetidas veces, lo que hizo que la maga no pudiera evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, sonrosada nuevamente.

-Eres realmente un estúpido.

-Me ofendes terriblemente.

Sin realmente poder contenerlo, ambos se refugiaron en un abrazo con el otro.

-Spike.

-¿Si?

-Confió en que tu plan salga bien… pero si no lo hace, tú te quedaras al lado de la Magna e Imbatible Trixie, ¿verdad? Inquirió la unicornio azul con un tono algo ansioso, esperando la respuesta del reptil, quien sonrió con serenidad.

-… Seguro, Trixie. La maga mostró un semblante preocupado por aquella respuesta. Volvió a mirar a Spike a los ojos.

-T-Tienes que jurarlo…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

La unicornio azul encendió sus mejillas y aparto su rostro hacia otro lado, sintiendo la pena carcomerla.

-P-Porque eso hacen los caballeros… El dragón rió quedadamente con aquel razonamiento, viéndose embobado por la actitud dulce y hasta adorable que desprendía la peli-plateado en ese momento. Con su garra subió la barbilla de la unicornio y sin perder mucho tiempo reclamo los labios de esta, quien quedo descolocada y totalmente avergonzada- Lo juro. Una sonrisa astuta se compuso en su rostro. Trixie se vio avergonzada.

-L-La magna e imbatible Trixie piensa que eres un estúpido.

-Así me quieres- Respondió con sinceridad- Pero nunca te voy abandonar… ni a Flurry. La maga sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Así me gusta.

* * *

Desde una nube y ante sus ojos se desplegaba la hermosa y majestuosa ciudad flotante de Cloudsdale. Hacía años que no estaba frente a frente su lugar de nacimiento. Una pequeña sonrisa entusiasmada se asomó por sus labios.

-"Vuelvo a casa"

No obstante, sus ojos se posaron en las decenas de torres de guardias que los batas negras tenían montadas. Así mismo también por lo que había podido observar que todas las entradas a la ciudad estaban custodiadas por policías dorados. Incluso bajo la propia ciudad habían construido lo que parecía un pueblo de vigilancia. Ella no estaba allí para una visita turística. Ella debía cumplir una misión.

Con rapidez y sin querer perder más tiempo salió de la nube donde se escondía y se dirigió hacia una de las entradas de la ciudad.

Desde el suelo, Zaphire observaba detrás de un árbol como la pegaso azul se dirigía rápidamente hacia Cloudsdale. Frunció su ceño.

-Estúpidos pegasos y sus alas y sus ciudades flotantes- Exclamó, algo frustrada. No obstante pronto compuso una sonrisa en grande- Oh bueno, supongo que me vendría bien un cambio de apariencia. Y dicho aquello, su cuerno se encendió en magia. Pronto todo su cuerpo se cubrió en una especie de aura verde. Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo su energía transcurrir por ella. Respiro hondamente, concentrándose en el área de su lomo.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en su cuerno, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño chasquido con la lengua. No obstante continúo con su labor. Sudor comenzaba a bajar por su frente y sus pomos. Estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de magia para el conjuro arcano que quería realizar.

Su cara se comenzaba a poner roja por aguantar la respiración. Un efecto colateral necesario para aquel hechizo.

Finalmente de su costado salieron dos alas de cristal. Estas de a poco comenzaron a adquirir apariencia y características de alas de pegaso. Miro hacia su lomo y al ver que su conjuro había funcionado bien soltó una exhalación larga, sonriendo complacida y orgullosa de sí misma, admirando el resultado de su creación.

-B-Bien…- Dijo algo cansada. Su cuerno siguió fluctuando con magia, en sus cascos aparecieron versiones reducidas de la misma aura que antes la había cubierto.

-Listo, a-ahora puedo flotar en las nubes… Solo falta algo más- Con un destello de su cuerno, el traje que le había... tomado prestado sin pedirlo a aquel pony de la policía dorada en el camino a Cloudsdale apareció al frente suyo. Se colocó aquella prenda, escondiendo su cuerno de aquella manera. Sus alas sobresalieron por los costados del conjunto. Ensancho una sonrisa confiada y volvió a mirar la ciudad flotante.

-Muy bien Rainbow. Ronda tres. Y dicho aquello, sus alas de pegaso comenzaron a hacer unos movimientos monótonos, rígidos, mientras que con su magia comenzaba a flotar.

-Me llamo Electric Zapp. Se repitió así misma Rainbow en un susurro, mientras esperaba en la corta fila para entrar a la Cloudsdale.

-Electric Zapp. Electric Zapp. Electric Zapp.

-Nombre

-¡Electric Zapp! Exclamó con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de todos los batas negras. Algunos casi habían tomado sus rifles de cerrojo. La pegaso rosada sonrió con vergüenza, mirando al policía dorado que atendía la entrada, quien solo mostró un semblante neutro.

-Número de identificación.

-Esto… ¿21100982? El bata negra alzo una ceja y comenzó a buscar aquel número por la lista que llevaba. A medida que bajaba su mirada y pasaba páginas, más se podía ver su ceño fruncido y el semblante nervioso de Rainbow, quien con discreción metió su casco en su cartera, tocando así su pistola Quad.

-"Esto es malo. En algún momento se dará cuenta que yo no tengo número"- Desvió su semblante hacia los guardias de las torres- "Quizá pueda acabar con uno de ellos y después perderlos en la ciudad… ¿pero cuántos de ellos abra adentro?"

-¡Hey! Grito alguien que parecía estar bastante cerca de su flanco. La pegaso rosada se estremeció y se puso tiesa en su sitio. El policía dorado alzo una ceja, percatándose que detrás de la yegua que tenía al frente había uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué ocurre? Cuestionó con seriedad el bata negra. Rainbow trago saliva profundamente, preparándose para en cualquier momento retirar la pistola de su cartera.

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Inquirió con un tono molesto el otro policía dorado.

-Estoy buscando el número de identificación de esta yegua. No aparece en la lista. Exclamó con un tono grave, haciendo que la pegaso rosada estuviera a nada de sacar el dispositivo Quad y dispararle con él.

-¡Argh! Por todo lo sagrado- Expresó con frustración y enojo el policía dorado, adelantándose y acercándose a su camarada- ¡Dame eso! Exigió la lista, el otro se vio algo escéptico en otorgársela, pero finalmente lo hizo. El bata negra se dio media vuelta y encaro a Rainbow Dash, quien compuso un semblante serio, escondiendo su nerviosismo.

-¿Nombre?

-Electric Zapp.

-¿Número de identificación?

-21100982

El nuevo policía dorado comenzó a buscar aquel número en la lista.

-¡Aquí esta! Tanto Rainbow como el otro bata negra se vieron impresionados. El policía dorado le enseño la lista a su compañero- Electric Zapp, 21100982. El bata negra comprobó con sus ojos que, efectivamente, ahí estaba aquel número. Se vio preocupado.

-P-Pero yo revise y no estaba allí.

-Hmm, ¿trabajo negligente huh? A la Oficina Central le encantara oír de esto. El policía dorado pronto se vio mortificado.

-¡N-No! ¡L-Lo juro por la Gran Hermana que ese número y ese nombre no estaban allí! Afirmó con convicción el corcel.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo explicas entonces que ahora si estén?- El semental se vio acorralado, visiblemente frustrado- ¿Qué opina usted, inocente civil Electric Zapp, sobre el comportamiento tan grosero de este oficial de la ley?

Rainbow Dash fingió un rostro triste, afligido.

-Me temo que la ley me obliga a reportar dicho comportamiento…

-¡NO!- Ahora fue el turno de que toda la atención cayera sobre el corcel, quien se veía estaba a un paso del pánico- F-Fue todo un malentendido, una confusión mía. Aseguró el corcel, a lo que la pegaso rosada sonrió aliviada. El otro bata negra le dio un coscorrón al semental.

-A la próxima revise bien. Afirmó. Mas el policía dorado coloco su casco al frente de Rainbow Dash, impidiendo que esta cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

-Alto, todavía debo revisar su cartera.

La pegaso rosada sintió su corazón dar un pequeño vuelco, recordando lo que tenía en su equipaje.

No obstante, el otro bata negra le dio un nuevo coscorrón.

-¿Es que no tienes decencia? Ya dejaste en ridículo nuestra profesión con tu ridícula negligencia en frente de esta yegua, ten al menos la cortesía de no perder más su tiempo. El corcel de la policía dorada se vio tenso, en la incertidumbre. Más pronto quito su casco. Rainbow Dash viro su atención hacia el otro bata negra, quien inconscientemente la había ayudado. Visualizo los ojos verdes debajo de aquella capucha. Estos la miraron de vuelta y le pareció que le guiñaba un ojo. De inmediato su mente le trajo recuerdos de aquella yegua que la tenía bajo un hechizo de localización.

-P-Puede entrar. Disfrute su estadía en Cloudsdale. Dijo el corcel bata negra, casi arrastrando las palabras. La pegaso rosa asintió rígidamente, sin dejar de mirar al otro policía dorado.

Pronto Rainbow Dash se alejó de la puerta de entrada, estando finalmente una vez en su ciudad natal.

Más los ojos verdes de aquel policía dorado la habían perturbado.

¿Sería posible que aquella unicornio Zaphire Ring tuviera la misma capacidad que Twilight tenía para flotar en las nubes?

Es más, ¿Cómo era posible que ella apareciera en la lista de entrada y con un número de identificación que ella invento? Debía admitir que había ido poco preparada para la ciudad. Miro hacia uno de los edificios que tenía al lado, notando de reojo que el Bata Negra que la "ayudo" en la entrada la estaba siguiendo.

Frunció su ceño, rápidamente se dirigió a una multitud de pegasos reunida observando un show. Luego, perdiéndose entre todos esos ponys, se apresuró a perder a aquel policía dorado.

Zaphire Ring se quedó quieta, analizando aquella multitud con su mirada. Había perdido de vista a Rainbow Dash. Soltó un chasquido con su lengua. Concentro su mente, buscando con su hechizo de localización a la pegaso "rosada". Rápidamente la encontró a unos cuantos metros de ella. Se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Finalmente la consiguió, entrando a un callejón de aquella ciudad de nubes. Alzo una ceja y comenzó a flotar hacia ese lugar. Al estar de frente, vio que en realidad era como una especie de entrada-pasillo a unas calles paralelas. Activo su cuerno, sonriendo con confianza. Dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de aquel corredor, atenta a todos sus flancos.

CLICK

Un sonido seco cerca de su oído.

-Te atrape. Exclamó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa arrogante. No obstante Zaphire Ring ilumino más su cuerno.

-Curioso, pues yo también lo hice. Aseguró, la pegaso oji-violeta sintió una ligera presión en su cuello. Cuando desvió su mirada hacia abajo, noto una cuchilla de magia que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su yugular. Trago saliva secamente, desvaneciéndose parte de su confianza en el acto.

-P-Parece que estamos en un empate.

La unicornio blanca rojiza se dio media vuelta y se retiró la capucha, confirmando entonces para Rainbow que efectivamente era Zaphire Ring, quien le sonrió presumida. No obstante esta ultima de inmediato noto el cañón de la pistola Quad de la otra yegua, estremeciéndose involuntariamente.

-¿T-Te parece? Debatió la yegua oji-verde.

-Es decir, tú me atrapaste la primera vez, te doy esa. Pero luego yo te descubrí en aquel claro. Fue adorable ver tu expresión sorprendida. Afirmó la pegaso con una sonrisa burlona. La unicornio se sonroso ligeramente, sintiendo la vergüenza invadirla por aquel pequeño tropiezo de su parte. No obstante, pronto recupero una sonrisa segura.

-A mí me parece que yo salve tu flanco en la entrada. Te veías tan nerviosa que eras hasta tierna. Fue el turno de la pegaso rosada sonrojarse. Más aquello le abría la puerta a saciar su curiosidad.

-¿P-Por qué me ayudaste allí?

-Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash. ¿De verdad piensas que te ayude?- La oji-violeta frunció su ceño- Cielos, sí que eres una pegaso tontita. Rainbow capto un sonido atrás suyo, rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver y encarar lo que estuviera allí. Zaphire sonrió victoriosa y en un destello de su cuerno desapareció, reapareciendo en la cornisa del edificio arriba de la yegua peli-azul.

-Me sorprende lo fácil que es sorprenderte- La pegaso rosado frunció su ceño, desviando su atención hacia arriba, viendo con molestia como la unicornio se había escurrido de sus cascos tan fácilmente- Te ayude únicamente en tu pequeño inconveniente en la entrada para poder entrar en esta ciudad sin tener número de identificación.

-…

-Pero no te sientas mal, que te haya usado como herramienta no implica que seas una. Aseguró la pony de cuero blanco rojizo con un gesto socarrón. La oji violeta rechino levemente sus dientes.

-Eres una unicornio terriblemente irritante.

-Oh, lo sé- Rainbow Dash frunció su ceño- ¿Ahora me podrías decir que haces en Cloudsdale? Inquirió la unicornio de ojos verdes. La pegaso rosada frunció su ceño. ¿Es que acaso aquella que podía saber dónde estaba todo el tiempo no sabía qué hacía en la ciudad de los pegasos?

-… Vengo de visita. Puntualizó cortante la peli-arcoíris.

-¡Aw! ¡Estas amargada, dulzura! ¡Incluso me dejaste un sabor agrio en la lengua!- Exclamó la oji-verde con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el elemento de la lealtad sonriera ligeramente- Para serte sincera no sabía que la líder del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana hiciera turismo y paseos.

-Al parecer no sabes muchas cosas, Zaphire Ring- La unicornio blanca rojiza alzo una ceja- ¿Realmente no sabes por qué estoy aquí? Inquirió con un gesto astuto la pegaso rosada.

-…

-Eso quiere decir que ni puedes oír lo que yo oigo, ni ver lo que yo veo. De cierta forma me siento aliviada… y decepcionada. Pensé que eras más poderosa que un simple hechizo de rastreo. Exclamó la pegaso, mofándose. La unicornio blanca rojiza sonrió derrotada, habiendo sido descubierta.

-N-Nunca dije que no fuera otra cosa… ¿Qué tal si tu bajas tu pistola y yo desaparezco mi cuchilla?

-¿Eres fiel a tus promesas?

-Solo con los ponys que me interesan.

-Oh, ¿entonces yo te intereso? ¿O solo soy la pony que tu empleadora del Triumviratu te ha dado la orden de vigilar? Cuestionó la pegaso rosada, adquiriendo más confianza.

-… Eres curiosa, Rainbow Dash, te daré eso… también eres terca. Si lo piensas bien, somos bastante parecidas. Expresó con una sonrisa presumida la yegua oji-verde.

-Yo no soy parecida a ti. Respondió la pegaso rosada con seguridad. La otra equina alzo una ceja.

-¿Uh? ¿No estas dispuesta hacer todo lo necesario por aquellos que quieres?

-…

-Eso pensé querida.

-Mis objetivos son el bienestar del pueblo de Equestria.

-Más tus métodos dan de que hablar. Si quieres le preguntamos a los pobres policías dorados que asesinaste en aquel atraco, después de todo, ellos también pertenecen al "pueblo de Equestria" ¿no?…

-…

-Muy bien Rainbow Dash, como veo que he cuestionado la moralidad detrás de tus actos, yo te dejare reflexionando. Un placer haberte "encontrado" en este callejón y espero que aprecies este momento tanto como yo lo haré. ¡Nos vemos, pegaso tontita!

-¡Alto!- Comandó la oji-violeta con firmeza y vigor. La unicornio blanca rojiza volvió a prestar su atención a la peli-azul eléctrico- No me importa realmente quien seas o para quien trabajes, Zaphire Ring. Pero te puedo prometer una cosa. Si llegas a interferir en mis planes o hacerle daño a los que quiero te juro por Celestia que no dudare en apretar el gatillo. Aseguró con determinación y un semblante serio la pegaso rosada.

La oji-verde ensancho una sonrisa serena, no realmente deslumbrada por aquella afirmación.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Rainbow Dash. _¡Hasta la vista! _Y dicho aquello, la unicornio se desapareció en un destello, dejando a la pegaso rosada en aquel lugar, con un rostro visiblemente frustrado y decepcionado de sí misma. Había perdido la oportunidad de dejar inconsciente a la unicornio y conseguir toda la información que pudiera del Triumviratu.

-La próxima vez, no te escaparas de mí. Murmuró, guardando su arma en su cartera.

* * *

(*) Para mejor visualización del arma, busquen la ametralladora ligera tipo 96 Japonesa.

* * *

Hey, It's me! Silicio! Entregando el (décimo cuarto) episodio de esta historia, que sigue su camino. Este es un capítulo algo largo, pero como dije en el anterior este iba a compensar (El mas largo del fanfic hasta ahora, destronando a Encuentros (In)esperados por aproximadamente mil palabras, así que ¡yay!)

¡Una review del top tier espectador!

**Nahuel836: **¡Hey colega! ¿N-No te gusto la historia? No puede ser... ¡NOOOOOOOO! *Ve el resto de la review* Oh... Excelente ;)

Ahora hablando con propiedad, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Generalmente pasan por un control de calidad exigente de mi parte, debo tener alguna ascendencia asiática... Y sobre la historia y quien va a ganar, solo puedo decir que [Este comentario ha sido redactado por el Ministerio de la Verdad por ser un crimen contra el Partido. Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te esta observando] Aunque quien sabe... ¿quizá ninguno gane realmente?

Bueno. Quiero aprovechar este espacio para preguntarles que debería mejorar de esta historia. ¿El ritmo? ¿El resumen? Preguntó porque Lineas de Tiempo Alternativas sigue recibiendo visitas (quizá sea por el spam que pongo al principio de cada capítulo, pero no se). También en esa historia varios Guests dejaron reviews, ¡no sean tímidos colegas, dejen también aquí su opinión!

En otro punto, me retrase con el capítulo debido a que mi PC murió (F) pero no perdí nada de la historia, agradezco a mi paranoia que me hace guardar todos mis archivos de Word en un flash. También un consejo colegas, si ustedes algún día desean escribir una historia y se atascan en un punto, yo les sugiero escribir otra cosa y despejarse la mente. Por ejemplo, hice un escrito de 18000 palabras de una pelea estilo Dragon Ball xD. Y una ultima cosa, ¡este fanfic ya tiene un Mapa! ¡Visiten mi pagina en Devianart! (Esto no es publicidad descarada)

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi creación en un **REVIEW **(Como dice papá Fanfiction, den rienda suelta a su imaginación) Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S** (espero). Y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	17. Descubrimientos y suposiciones I

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". No es broma. **

* * *

Rainbow Dash flotaba por las heladas y, a esa hora, desoladas calles de Cloudsdale. El mes de enero era uno de los más fríos de todo el año y en la ciudad de nubes se podía notar claramente. En la noche especialmente, donde su aliento salía congelado de sus pulmones y sus cascos temblaban.

Afortunadamente, Rarity había podido suministrarle un abrigo cómodo y caluroso. Aunque el estilo artístico de la unicornio blanca se había vuelto algo más simplista con el pasar de los años, la utilidad de la prenda era lo que realmente le interesaba.

Finalmente, logro visualizar su destino. Su otrora hogar. Apresuro su paso, pues los Batas Negras acechaban en cualquier esquina y mientras menos se consiguiera mejor.

TOC-TOC

Tenía un semblante serio, preparada para encarar cualquier cosa.

La puerta se entreabrió.

-¿Qué se le puede ofrecer? Cuestiono Diamond Winter con una sonrisa amable. La pegaso rosada alzo una ceja.

-Soy yo. Exclamó sencillamente Rainbow, más el pony se vio desorientado.

-¿Y usted es? La oji-violeta rememoro nuevamente que ella estaba bajo un hechizo de transformación de apariencia. Suspiro.

-Rainbow Dash. De inmediato el rostro del pegaso cuero gris se sonroso ligeramente, sintiendo la vergüenza carcomerlo.

-¡M-M-Mi comandante! La pegaso rosada le coloco un casco en los labios.

-¡Shhhh! Ellos están por ahí. Advirtió la oji-violeta, desviando su mirada hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera curiosos. El pegaso de crin azul se quedó quieto en su sitio, totalmente apenado.

Ambos procedieron a ingresar a la vivienda y cerrar la puerta.

Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos y vislumbro su antiguo hogar. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse en la impresión.

Estaba extrañamente ordenado…

-Hey Winter- El aludido torno su atención a su líder- ¿Tu arreglaste mi antigua casa? La pegaso oji-violeta clavo sus orbes en los iris marrones del otro pegaso, quien desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-¡N-No mi comandante!- Se percató del tono de voz alto que había usado- Esto… Fue la Madam Hooves. Rainbow se vio deslumbrada.

-¿Ditzy? Vaya…

-E-Es una pony bastante amable…- Dijo el pegaso de cuero gris con una sonrisa pequeña. La peli-arcoíris en cambio compuso una sonrisa en grande.

-Cielos, no sabía que te gustaban mayores. Mencionó con un tono bromista la pegaso rosada. Más Diamond Winter se sonrojo terriblemente.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡N-No! ¡S-Se equivoca! Exclamó rápidamente el corcel, Rainbow Dash se rió quedadamente.

-¿Me equivoco huh? Repitió con el afán de atormentar al pobre equino.

-¡Es que!... B-Bueno, la Madam Hooves me recuerda bastante a mi madre…

La pegaso rosada no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras.

-Ditzy es madre de dos ponys. A de ser por eso que seguro te recuerda a tu madre. El semental de cuero gris y crin azul clara asintió, mostrando una sonrisa segura.

-¡Sí!- Visualizo la prenda de ropa que llevaba la pegaso rosada- Permítame su abrigo, mi comandante. Exclamo, algo sonrojado. Rainbow se vio un poco deslumbrada- L-La chimenea está encendida.

Y pronto, su abrigo colgaba del perchero.

-Gracias. Dijo la pegaso rosada, su cadete asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el fogón.

-¿Gusta té? Preguntó el pony, la yegua levanto nuevamente una ceja.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Ditzy trajo el té? Diamond Winter sonrió avergonzado.

-N-No… yo lo compre…

Rainbow se atraganto con su saliva, volviéndose a sorprender.

-S-Si por favor…

El pegaso gris se desvió entonces hacia la cocina, mientras ella se quedó esperando frente a las llamas de la chimenea. Meneo su cabeza, apartando la vergüenza de haber asumido algo incorrecto. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las llamas del fuego abrazador. Su mente viajo hasta el pasado, cuando ella ayudo en las acciones insurgentes de Shining Armor en la Gran Guerra.

Pueblos arrasados, cientos de cadáveres, granjas quemadas hasta los cimientos, familias separadas.

La Gran Guerra fue un acontecimiento horrible… y que desafortunadamente perdieron. La Gran Hermana allí obtuvo el control de todo el continente. Todos se tuvieron que postrar ante ella, desde los orgullosos osos polares de la Orden Polar y los yaks en el aislado Reino de Yakyakistan en el norte, pasando por los ciervos de Golenia y los Changelings de las colmenas en el oeste, hasta los ponys de arena en el sur.

Y sabía que, si el Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana perecía, la armonía finalmente se vería perdida en aquel mundo oscuro, el cual ya los había obligado a abandonar la inocencia que la Princesa Celestia en su infinita gracia protegió a toda costa.

-Mi comandante- La pegaso rosada salió de su ensimismamiento, desviando su semblante hacia un lado- Su té. Mencionó Diamond Winter con una sonrisa, extendiéndole la taza de cerámica. Rainbow Dash sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- Expresó, tomando la taza y dándole un sorbo- Hmm, está bastante bueno. Concedió la oji-violeta. El peli-azul claro se sonroso y desvió su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Jeje gracias mi comandante.

-¿Quién te enseño?- Cuestionó la yegua, curiosa. Diamond mostró una sonrisa apenada.

-M-Mi mama… ella dice que a muchas damas les gustan que las consientan.

Rainbow Dash rió quedadamente, a lo que el pegaso de cuero gris se inhibió, agachando sus orejas.

-No está equivocada allí. Admitió el elemento de la lealtad, sonrosándose también cuando visualizo la imagen de Rarity en su cabeza, con su expresión sonriente.

-¿A-A usted le gusta que la consientan?- De inmediato la yegua se atraganto con el té, mientras el semental se veía asustado por haber hecho semejante pregunta- ¡M-M-Mis perdones mi comandante! ¡N-No debí preguntar eso!

La pegaso rosada tomo varias inhalaciones de aire, exhalando al poco tiempo, intentando calmarse.

-N-No hay problema Winter… solo me tomaste con la guardia baja- Una sonrisa picarona se asomó por sus labios- Si, me gusta a veces que me consientan como toda yegua. ¿Por qué? ¿Estas interesado? Inquirió sugestivamente, queriendo molestar al joven pony, quien se cohibió aún más.

-N-No…

-¿Ósea que no soy bonita para ti? Cuestiono Rainbow Dash con un rostro serio, a lo que el pegaso de cuero gris se mortifico nuevamente.

-¡N-No!... ¡D-Digo sí! E-E-Es decir, usted si es bonita, p-pero es mi comandante y yo…

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Relajate Winter, solo estoy jugando contigo! Aseguró con un tono jocoso la pegaso oji-violeta, el corcel suspiro con desgano.

-N-No me gustan esos juegos…

-Bien, bien, hablemos entonces de algo más interesante- La pegaso rosada pensó en un tema rápido. Pronto las puertas de la ciudad le llegaron a la mente- ¡Ya se! ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar en la ciudad?

El pegaso peli-azul claro se vio algo deslumbrado con la pregunta.

-O-Oh… bueno, como no tengo número de identificación, me colé en el pueblo que está debajo de la ciudad y allí robe un traje de los batas negras, luego espere una hora más o menos hasta que un batallón de los batas negras llego. Ahí simplemente me mezcle y entre en la ciudad-Rainbow Dash tenía un rostro neutro, anonadada con aquel relato. Frunció su ceño, pues a ella no se le había ocurrido eso- ¿Y usted como entro?

Pronto la pegaso rosada se arrepintió por haber hecho aquella pregunta. Su historia en comparación era simplemente patética. En primera instancia, había logrado entrar de pura suerte y gracias a Zaphire Ring, quien trabajaba para sus enemigos. En segundo lugar, se le había olvidado lo del número de identificación. En tercer lugar, casi la descubren.

-¿Mi comandante?

-¿Eh? ¡A-Ah sí! ¡B-Bueno tú sabes! Esto…- Sonrió nerviosamente, no queriendo admitir la verdad- A-Algo parecido a lo tuyo. Dijo, tomando un sorbo más de su taza de té mientras miraba hacia otro lado. El semental oji-marrón se vio deslumbrado.

-¡Vaya! Tuvimos la misma idea mi comandante. Exclamó el corcel con una sonrisa inocente.

-"Oh… rueda con eso Rainbow" S-Si… A-Ahora Winter, como me enviaste la carta asumo que conseguiste al objetivo, ¿cierto? Cuestionó con seriedad la pegaso rosada, cambiando de tema rápidamente para dejar a Zaphire atrás. El soldado del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana asintió, transformando su sonrisa en una confiada y entusiasmada.

-Así es mi comandante. Ella trabaja, como usted me dijo, en recolección y manipulación de nubes- Rainbow Dash sonrió satisfecha. Pequeños tropiezos en el camino, pero finalmente daría un aporte más a su movimiento. Pinkie había hecho algo imprevisto pero asombroso. Rarity había reclutado a alguien que ostentaba un rango altísimo y una adición crucial al Ejército- No obstante, tendremos que esperar dos días para que ella vuelva a su sitio de trabajo, pues la fábrica cerro para una inspección.

La pegaso rosada asintió. Le molestaba un poco el hecho de que tuviera que esperar unos días, pero por otra parte su paciencia daría frutos. Si ella tenía la misma actitud que cuando la conoció estaba segura de que se uniría a su causa…

Y Celestia sabía que ellos necesitaban ponys para su causa.

* * *

Entonces, aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo sobre estas páginas como una manera de poder expresar lo que siento. Hace unas semanas ya que volví al campo de batalla. Mis "soldados" Sugar Rush, Starshine y Sky Domain son bastante habilidosos. La condición especial de Starshine no le impide ser un buen soldado, mientras que Sky Domain es serio y acata las órdenes que le doy sin dudarlo, al parecer ya no tiene intenciones asesinas en mi contra. Sugar Rush es más alocada, más sencilla, me recuerda enormemente a Pinkie. Esos tres son un alivio en este mundo cada vez más oscuro y amargo.

La Guerra avanza con demasiada rapidez. Me parece sorprendente como las mentes de este planeta pueden crear nuevas formas de asesinarnos unos a otros. Recibimos un lote de provisiones y a mi Brigada llegaron 27 ponys nuevos, o "tropas de elite" como aquella yegua los llamo. También nos dieron estas nuevas armas, que son básicamente una ametralladora para un solo pony y lo que Sugar Rush llama la "Butty Gun", un prototipo que no podemos tener la certeza si nos explotara en la cara apenas apretemos el gatillo.

Cuando yo llegue a este infierno en 1014, éramos apenas un montón de individuos luchando con rifles de cerrojo, cañones, musketes, espadas, lanzas, arcos, ballestas y aviones de madera en el cielo. Ahora, los aviones tienen un motor a reacción de energía mágica, los tanques, bestias acorazadas de metal que harían que me cagara del miedo si el enemigo tuviera alguno. Subfusiles, bombas mágicas, bombas de gas, bombas incendiarias, lanzallamas, la lista sigue y sigue y siempre podría conseguir una arma o algo en esta Guerra Eterna que podría ser usado para quitarle la vida a alguien más.

Pero realmente no ha cambiado. Solo hemos conseguido maneras mas eficientes de matarnos a los otros. Pero la guerra, la guerra nunca cambia.

Si el mundo fuera otro, ¿no podríamos avanzar más rápido en otras áreas como medicina o literatura? Esta Guerra Eterna ha dado demasiadas cosas malas a este mundo, y muy pocas buenas.

¿Algún día podremos finalmente volver a casa, con nuestra amada Gran Hermana?

No sabría decir la respuesta con certeza, solo una suposición temblorosa y carente de una base real, pues lo que nos rodea es muerte, miseria y destrucción.

Al menos con Sugar Rush y Starshine las cosas son más amenas.

Son buenos ponys. Debo protegerlos. Es mi deber como su líder.

-¿Capitán? Llamó un pony, haciendo que Applejack saliera de la lectura de su diario. Pronto visualizo a Starshine, quien portaba un rostro sereno.

-¿Necesitas algo? Inquirió con un tono serio.

-Sí, los nuevos miembros de la brigada desean realizar un entrenamiento. Necesitan que usted los vea y los califique. La rubia suspiro con exasperación.

-Muy bien, Shine. Ya voy. El semental de cuero color verde limón se vio algo preocupado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Capitán? La vaquera frunció su ceño por unos segundos, para pronto colocar una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-Me encuentro fantástico, Shine. Como cerdo en barro. El pegaso rió con suavidad por aquella broma.

-Todos estamos así, Capitán. Pero la Guerra en algún momento tiene que terminar. Applejack mostró una sonrisa vacía.

-"Me llevo diciendo eso desde 1014" C-Claro… yo los alcanzo Shine, tengo que terminar algo aquí rápido. Aseguró con un tono neutro la pony de pelaje naranja, mirando nuevamente su diario. El corcel asintió, marchándose del lugar.

Applejack frunció su ceño, mirando su escrito sobre aquellas páginas. Una a una, con simples y mecánicos movimientos de sus ojos, comenzó a releer todas las palabras en esas páginas de su cuaderno.

Con lo que había pasado la última vez, era lo necesario.

-"Estos pensamientos que tengo cada vez más me pueden dar serios problemas. Sera mejor que me modere"

Cerró su diario y lo guardo debajo de su cama. Proseguidamente se levantó de esta y se estiro. Un nuevo día más en la Tierra de Nadie. Un día más en la Guerra Eterna. Y una día mas donde una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que, en algún momento, aquello acabara y su calvario finalmente viera su defunción.

* * *

-Buenos días. Exclamó uno de los policías dorados con serenidad, colocándose a su lado.

-Buenos días. Respondió con un tono de voz neutro, manteniendo su mirada al frente, a la puerta altamente custodiada de la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. El espacio entre ellos dos quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos, mientras los ruidos de la calle seguían su monotonía habitual.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió con tu arma? Desvió su semblante ligeramente hacia el otro individuo.

-...

-"_Una limpieza"_

-Mantenimiento… no me agrada utilizar otras armas que no sean mi rifle. Agregó. El otro corcel asintió.

-Sí, conozco ese sentimiento- La yegua volvió a su posición original- Si quieres puedes marcharte, de todos modos me toca la vigilancia de esta calle. Exclamó el semental con un tono amable. La equina se vio indecisa por unos segundos, hasta que asintió.

-Muchas gracias. Su estómago soltó un gruñido, indicando que estaba hambrienta. Desvió su semblante hacia un lado, logrando esconder su leve sonrojo bajo su capucha.

-¿Eh? Alguien tiene hambre- Indicó el pony con confianza. Ella solo volvió a asentir- Hay una oferta semanal en el mercado cerca de la estación de trenes. Probablemente estén abriendo, así que tienes bastante tiempo. La yegua asintió una vez más.

-Gracias. Exclamó la pony, comenzando a caminar y alejándose del corcel, quien compuso una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y altruista, habiendo ayudado a un colega suyo.

Doblo en una esquina, soltando un suspiro.

-"Ah, ¿no es maravilloso poder camuflarse tan fácilmente?"

-"_Ciertamente, vuestra idea del traje de Bata Negra fue brillante" _

-"¿Cuáles de mis ideas no son brillantes?"

-"_Bueno"-_

-"No respondas"

-"_... De acuerdo Scootaloo, más deberíamos dirigirnos hacia el mercado" _

-"Tienes razón, ¡me muero de hambre!... o bueno, nos morimos de hambre" Indicó la pegaso con un tono jocoso.

-"_En efecto, mientras rápido comamos mejor os siento" _La fusión se sonrojo ligeramente y reanudó su caminar por las calles de Canterlot. Equinos y yeguas la pasaban, dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo o hacia cualquier otro sitio.

-"Apple Bloom, es bonita tu forma de hablar y todo, ¿pero no te cansas de intentar rimar todas tus oraciones?" Su compañera se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mientras Scootaloo se fijaba en el camino al frente suyo.

-"_Lo hago por Zecora. Cuando le llegó su hora, jure proteger el legado de mi tutora y por eso es que hablo así ahora" _La pegaso alzo una ceja.

-"¿Y cómo haces para conseguir las rimas?" Cuestionó curiosa la fusión.

-"_… Pienso todas mis palabras. Estuve con ella bastante y me contagio el usar rimas en mis frases" _

-"Ya veo…" Scootaloo miro hacia al frente, notando que ya estaban llegando al Slum de Canterlot.

-Oh no… Siempre me da rabia pasar por ese lugar. Susurró la fusión, apretando ligeramente sus dientes. Ver en las condiciones que vivían los ponys Proles le hacía hervir la sangre.

-"_Mientras __**ella**__ siga viva, los proles seguirán en esa actitud pasiva. Cuando la Gran Hermana suelte su último respiro en este mundo, buscaremos la forma de revertir a todos de ese estado inmundo" _

-"¿Y quién nos ayudara a eso? No hay princesas y nuestras hermanas están probablemente… en otro lugar mejor que este" Expresó la pegaso, suprimiendo el sentimiento de tristeza cuando rememoro a Rainbow Dash.

-"_¿Creéis que Sweetie Belle se rendirá tan sencillamente? Ella no descansara hasta conseguir la cura a este mal proveniente de un vil ente" _Aseguró su compañera en su mente, a lo que Scootaloo compuso una sonrisa con confianza, reanudando su caminar hacia el Slum, concentrándose en la conversación con su amiga para evitar tener que ver a los Proles.

-"Gracias Apple. Realmente tu optimismo a veces está por encima de las nubes"

-"_No tanto como vuestro propio vuelo. Y eso que antes erais una gallina que no podía ni despegar del suelo" _Scootaloo alzo una ceja.

-"No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida" Respondió la fusión, con un tono neutro.

-_"Tenéis que tomarla como la primera, aunque con un poco de la segunda por vuestra vieja era" _Respondió Apple Bloom. La pegaso ensancho nuevamente una sonrisa, solo que esta vez era retadora.

-"Si hablamos de viejas eras, creo recordar tu pasado con Diamond Tiara"- Unos segundos de silencio, donde su compañera no dijo nada- "Antes se comían a palabras y ahora se van a comer… de otras formas"

Al ver que su amiga no decía nada, soltó una carcajada quedada, victoriosa. Intento imaginar el rostro sonrojado de Apple Bloom, mientras desviaba su semblante y bufaba enojada y avergonzada.

No obstante, por mucho que se concentró no pudo visualizar la imagen de su amiga actual, si no de la última vez que la vio, hace tanto tiempo atrás. Miro a su alrededor, notando que ya había salido del Slum y caminaba hacia la Estación de Canterlot. Se detuvo en seco y se recostó contra una pared. Al frente suyo pasaron dos ponys Berqus, quienes agacharon la cabeza al instante. Scootaloo frunció su ceño.

-"Oye Apple Bloom… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos unidas?" Cuestionó la pegaso, reflexiva. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron.

-"_Unos cuatro años_"

Scootaloo abrió sus ojos, ligeramente sorprendida.

-"¿Tanto?"

-"_Así es, nuestros días separadas parecen tan lejanos" _Exclamó su compañera. La pegaso desvió sus ojos hacia un lado, mordiéndose su labio.

-"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo nos debemos de ver ahora?" Un silencio abrumador se presentó en su mente.

-"_…_"

-"…"

-"_No"_\- Fue la respuesta llana de su compañera lo que hizo que la fusión soltara un suspiro exasperado- "_Pero con sinceridad te puedo decir que tampoco siento impotencia. Nuestra combinación nos otorgó el doble de eficiencia y resistencia. Tenemos la fuerza de un terrestre y el vuelo de un pegaso, dándonos una ventaja contra las Batas Negras y así les damos imparable arraso" _Expresó con ánimos Apple Bloom, a lo que Scootaloo nuevamente volvió a sonreír, sintiendo el optimismo elevado de su amiga ese día.

-"Sin duda. Solo me preguntaba como luciríamos actualmente si estuviéramos separadas" Comentó la pegaso.

-"_Bueno, con seguridad podemos asumir que yo sería más atractiva que vos"_

-"¿Huh? de energética a confianzuda. Estas de buen humor hoy" Exclamó Scootaloo.

-_"¿Pero es mentira lo que yo dije?" _

-"Oh no, seguramente vas a ser un bombón para la odiosa"

-"_Siempre mencionáis a Diamond Tiara… ¿no será que vos estáis embobada con ella y deseáis en secreto que os besara?"_

La fusión hizo una mueca de asco.

-"Sobre mi cadáver"

-"_Cierto, vos no quisierais que nadie os besara" _Scootaloo bufo con molestia por haber caído en esa trampa.

-"Mejor vamos a buscar algo de comer"

Y dicho eso se apartó de la pared, volviendo a caminar en dirección al mercado. No obstante no vio a la yegua con un estuche en su espalda que venía caminando en dirección contraria con prisa. Ambas tropezaron, una casi cayendo al suelo y la otra tambaleándose hacia atrás.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por-

Al instante las palabras de la pony se quedaron trabadas en su boca. Por su parte la fusión tampoco consiguió nada que decir, anonadada.

-"¿E-E-Esa no es-"

-"_Octavia Melody" _Scootaloo detallo a la pony terrestre, quien se veía mucho más mayor de la última vez que la vio, hace tanto tiempo atrás en Ponyville. De cuero gris, crin negra recogida en ese cintillo rosado y ojos violetas que reflejaban temor e incertidumbre.

-Y-Yo…

-¿Señorita Octavia? Cuestionó sin pensar la fusión. La pony gris alzo una ceja, sorprendida de que esa oficial de la Policía Dorada la reconociera.

-E-Esa soy yo… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Cuestionó con firmeza la pony peli-negro, sintiendo el nerviosismo brotar en su interior. Que un policía dorado conociera su nombre y la reconociera en la calle no podría significar nada bueno. La pegaso pensó rápidamente una solución.

-"_Las orquestas en la que ella participaba" _Sugirió Apple Bloom, a lo que la fusión compuso una sonrisa.

-E-Esto… su aspecto y su nombre son difíciles de olvidar después haber escuchado esa música con violín tan agradable hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Octavia alzo una ceja, ahora intrigada.

-¿Estuviste en una de mis orquestas? Inquirió la pony con incertidumbre y escéptica, desconfiada de la palabra de esa yegua. La pegaso coloco un casco en su nuca, rascándosela.

-S-Si… de potrilla aquí mismo en Canterlot…

-No hay muchos ponys que recuerden eso… Scootaloo trago saliva secamente. No podía permitir que una conocida de Ponyville descubriera su verdadera identidad, de lo contrario su operación y su misión se podrían ver en riesgo. Pensó en una razón, con su corazón latiendo más rápido.

-E-Esto que le diré es vergonzoso… pero yo quería ser como usted cuando fuera grande…

Octavia se sonroso y dio un paso hacia atrás, algo deslumbrada. Scootaloo sintió la pena recorrerle todo su sistema nervioso, mientras jugaba con sus cascos.

-O-Oh…

-P-Pero como puede ver, no hubo suerte en eso jeje… Exclamó la yegua, fingiendo un tono desanimado. La chelista mostró un semblante compungido.

-…

-¡N-No se desanime Señorita Octavia!- La peli-negro se sorprendió nuevamente- ¡P-Por lo menos puedo ayudar a los demás ponys y servir a la Gran Hermana! Noto como el semblante de la pony gris se fruncía por un segundo antes de componer una sonrisa.

-Bueno, todavía puedes aprender a tocar un violonchelo. Expresó con seguridad la chelista, a lo que Scootaloo honestamente se deslumbro.

-¿¡U-Usted no tocaba violín!? Inquirió descolocada. Octavia alzo una ceja.

-"_¿Habláis en serio?" _

-"¡Yo siempre pensé que era un violín!"

-Eh no, toda mi vida me he especializado en el violonchelo. Reveló con un tono desorientado la chelista. La fusión sonrió con sorpresa.

-M-Mi hermana mayor siempre me dijo que era un violín. Respondió la pegaso con rapidez, intentando corregir su error.

-_"¿Si?"_

-"¡Si! Le pregunte a Rainbow Dash un día que era lo que tocaba Octavia y ella me dijo que un violín"

-_"… Ya veo" _

-Bueno, técnicamente se tocar múltiples instrumentos, pero el violonchelo es el que uso… usaba en mis orquestas principales. Admitió la yegua gris, a lo que Scootaloo suspiro aliviada.

-U-Usted es muy talentosa Señorita Octavia. Comentó la fusión, a lo que la pony gris compuso una sonrisa algo orgullosa.

-Gracias- Rememoro adónde iba antes de chocar con aquella oficial, abriendo sus parpados con sorpresa y algo de temor- ¡M-Mis disculpas, me tengo que ir al trabajo! Exclamó apremiada la chelista de ojos violetas.

Scootaloo por su parte frunció su ceño ligeramente, viendo lo nerviosa que se había puesto la otra yegua repentinamente. Sintió que era su culpa que ella ahora tuviera que galopar hasta su lugar de trabajo.

-¡Y-Yo la llevo!- Rápidamente se acostó en el suelo y sus alas de pegaso se extendieron- ¡Es mi culpa el haberla retrasado, permítame compensarla! Octavia se quedó anonadada ante la proposición de la otra equina, sonrosando ligeramente cuando vio el lomo de la yegua cubierto por la capa negra. Remarco también el hecho de que llevaba su instrumento, por lo que su peso había aumentado unos kilos más.

-N-No es necesario.

-Si lo es, ahora móntese. Exclamó con seguridad la pegaso.

-¿S-Segura? Cuestionó indecisa la pony. Scootaloo sonrió con confianza.

-Mire, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de llevar a una pony que admiro a su trabajo. Los demás Ba… Policías Dorados no nos dirán nada- Coloco uno de sus cascos sobre su espalda- Si es por el peso no se preocupe, podre resistirlo.

Octavia no tuvo más argumentos en contra de ese viaje. Se había retrasado y a Trixie no le agradaba para nada la impuntualidad. Trago saliva profundamente, acercándose hacia la pegaso. Con sus piernas temblorosas, "monto" a Scootaloo. Los demás ponys en la calle veían esa escena con asombro, siendo algo poco común ver algo así.

-¿D-Donde trabaja? Preguntó con algo de esfuerzo la pegaso por el peso extra en su espalda. La chelista, sonrosada, se acercó al oído de la otra yegua.

-E-En la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Confesó, avergonzada de las miradas de los demás ponys Berqus.

-"_Oh" _

-"Oh"

-Oh- Dijo simplemente la fusión, mirando hacia al frente- Sujétese fuerte.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sintió los cascos de la chelista en su pecho, quien también amarro el estuche de su instrumento a su lomo y ponía su cabeza en la espalda de la pegaso.

-¿Q-Que está haciendo? Cuestionó, virando su rostro hacia atrás. La pony gris se sonrojo más.

-M-Me dijiste que me sujetara fuerte. Exclamó la peli-negro. Scootaloo desvió rápidamente su mirada al frente, tragándose su pena.

-"¿_Eso que oigo es vuestro corazón? Parece que estuviera en un maratón" _Mencionó burlona Apple Bloom, a lo que la pegaso encendió sus mejillas aún más.

-"Púdrete"

Rápidamente despego, yendo a toda velocidad de por la calle. Octavia soltó un dejo de impresión y se sujetó con más fuerza a la pegaso.

-¿¡L-Lo tienes controlado!? Cuestionó la pony de cuero gris con algo de temor.

-¡Así es!

-"_Así que ella trabaja en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa…"_

_-_"Una sorpresa, seguro, pero una bienvenida"

La fusión evadió a varios ponys que transitaban de una calle a otra.

-"_En efecto, es nuestra mejor oportunidad para entrar en ese lugar" _Mencionó Apple Bloom, a lo que Scootaloo frunció su ceño.

-¿Pero como la convenceremos?

-¿¡Dijo algo!? Preguntó Octavia detrás de ella. La pegaso se tensó.

-¡Ya llegamos! Exclamó, frenando paulatinamente y quedando a una calle de distancia de la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. La fusión entonces procedió a posarse en el suelo, mientras la pony chelista se bajó con cuidado del lomo de esta. Al final ambas se miraron a la cara.

-G-Gracias por el transporte. Expresó con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas pero con una sonrisa amigable la chelista. Scootaloo imito el gesto.

-No hay problema, fue un placer haberla ayudado Señorita Octavia. Exclamó la pegaso con seguridad. La peli-negro asintió y se dio media vuelta.

Vio como la pony caminaba hacia las puertas de la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Sonrió.

-Ella será nuestro ticket de entrada.

* * *

Trixie caminaba con fuerza, rígidamente. Su capa y su sombrero se mecían levemente por corrientes de aire efímeras. Estaba sumamente molesta y lo hacía notar a través de sus pisadas, sirviendo estas de advertencia para todos los demás ponys, quienes se apartaban de su camino.

-"Por ahora, le preguntaras sutilmente a Maud Pie sobre esa redada" Rememoró las palabras del dragón. Bufo con desdén.

-"Trixie no necesita preguntar. Trixie no necesita cuestionar. Lo que necesito hacer es colgar a esa intolerante inexpresiva terrestre desde la torre más alta de este condenado castillo" Apretó sus dientes con rabia. Recordó el ardor en su mejilla después de la abofeteada del reptil. Entrecerró sus ojos. Si hubiera sido años atrás, Spike se hubiera arrepentido de aquella acción imprudente.

-"Y sin embargo, solo le di una advertencia"- Frunció su ceño, mientras seguía su camino hacia a su lugar de destino- "¿Quizá me estoy volviendo muy suave? ¿Quizá ellos me están volviendo muy suave?"

Meneo su cabeza. Su familia no era su debilidad, era su fortaleza. Su hija Flurry era su mayor tesoro y la protegería de todo mal.

-"_Tu hija que hurtaste de una pony muerta_" Remarcó aquella voz en su cabeza, haciendo que la peli-plateado soltara un chasquido con su lengua. Apresuro su paso.

Doblo una esquina de aquellos pasillos, notando en la distancia a un pony que conocía bien. Cuero amarillo fuerte y crin corta color rojo. Su traje habitual color beige y una gorra del mismo color que complementaba. El traje exhibía y presumía, como siempre, sus medallas y condecoraciones. Sus ojos marrones, helados, se desviaron hacia su dirección, componiendo el corcel una sonrisa muy pequeña.

-Lulamoon. Saludó con una voz profunda Red Tide. La unicornio azul soltó un suspiro, acercándose a su compañero.

-Tide. Devolvió el saludo con un tono áspero. El pegaso alzo una ceja.

-Estas de buen humor ¿huh? Inquirió el semental oji-marrón con un tono burlón. La maga ensancho una sonrisa molesta.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo notaste? El corcel pelirrojo ensancho una sonrisa fría.

-Parece que quisieras asesinar a alguien.

-Bingo. Respondió Trixie con una serenidad escalofriante, más Red Tide rió quedadamente.

-Si es quien deseo que sea entonces no pienso entrometerme. La oji-violeta asintió, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Sabía que eras inteligente, Tide- La unicornio peli-plateado capto un movimiento de reojo detrás del pegaso, por lo que torno su atención hacia aquel lugar, descubriendo a aquella que la tenia de tan malhumorada, quien salía de una habitación- Ugh.

El semental de cuero amarillo se dio media vuelta, notando a Maud Pie y de inmediato componiendo un semblante de desdén. La pony terrestre de cuero gris azulado desvió su semblante hacia ellos y se encamino hacia su dirección.

-Trixie, Red Tide. Saludo con un tono neutro la pony peli-violeta grisáceo. La maga esta vez no pudo colocar una sonrisa falsa, sabiendo lo que la terrestre había hecho.

-Maud Pie- Respondió el saludo el corcel, estando esta vez más calmado que la propia Trixie- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la búsqueda y captura de tu hermana? Inquirió con curiosidad el pegaso, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-Los fracasos de tu Policía Dorada han imposibilitado el avance en la investigación. Respondió la pony terrestre con inexpresividad, haciendo que el semental pelirrojo soltara un dejo de sorpresa y contrajera sus pupilas.

-¿¡Q-Que!? Más la pony de cuero gris azulado desvió su semblante hacia la maga ilusionista, quien no le había dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo, reprimiendo el deseo de detener con su magia el sistema respiratorio de la yegua que tenía al frente.

-Trixie.

-Maud ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- Cuestionó la peli-plateado, logrando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa forzada- Asumo que bien.

-Asumes bien- La unicornio frunció su ceño- ¿Cómo está tu hija? Inquirió la pony peli-violeta grisáceo, haciendo que la expresión de Trixie se congelara, mientras sus dientes se apretaban de a poco.

-…

-Te envié saludos a través de ella, ¿te los hizo llegar? Indagó Maud Pie con una pequeña sonrisa.

_La unicornio azul sonrió en grande. _

_-Estas muerta. En su cuerno apareció una esfera de magia y poco después de dicha figura salió disparado un rayo que perforo de lleno el cráneo de la pony terrestre, desplomándose esta al suelo._

-Trixie. Llamo Maud Pie, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La peli-plateado planeo imitar lo que había imaginado, más pronto las palabras de Spike volvieron a su mente.

"Sutilmente" Bufo con molestia. No obstante el dragón bien le había explicado por qué tenía que ser tan precavida y no podía acabar aquello ahí mismo. Respiro y exhalo hondamente, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa que le arrojara la insolente ministro del Ministerio de la Amistad. Ensancho una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, los hizo llegar- Exclamó la maga con seguridad, haciendo que la equina grisácea alzara una ceja. Red Tide torno su semblante hacia Trixie, intrigado de cómo se desarrollaría aquella situación- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? Cuestionó la unicornio azul con un gesto sereno. Maud Pie ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Ya la hiciste. Respondió la pony terrestre, a lo que la maga ensancho su expresión forzada.

-Oh, eres tan lista y bromista. Me muero de la risa- Remarcó la peli-plateado, soltando una pequeña carcajada sarcástica. La yegua peli-violeta volvió a colocar su cabeza en su posición habitual- Pero no, esa no es mi pregunta.

La unicornio azul dio un paso hacia adelante, quedando cara a cara con la otra equina.

-¿Por qué tú y los Justus salvajes entraron en la clase de mi hija para hacer una redada? Cuestionó con un tono frió y sombrío la peli-plateado. El propio Red Tide tuvo un pequeño escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna, mas Maud Pie se llevó un casco a la boca, haciendo como si estuviera rememorando.

-Estábamos haciendo un chequeo en todo el castillo. La habitación donde tu hija estudia con la Profesora Moondancer está dentro del castillo. Trixie alzo una ceja, claramente conociendo eso de antemano.

-Oh, entonces a la próxima me avisas antes de hacer algo así… No queremos que pasen más incidentes con los Justus, ¿cierto? Inquirió la unicornio azul con un tono que ocultaba bastante desprecio y desagrado. Por su parte la pony terrestre asintió ligeramente.

-No te puedo avisar porque es un chequeo sorpresa. Lo planeamos de imprevisto. Asumo que conoces los términos "sorpresa" e "imprevisto".

-Asumes bien.

-Y yo lamento interrumpir esta adorable conversación señoritas, pero tengo algo que decir-Expresó el corcel en el sitio, haciendo que ambas yeguas se separaran y tornaran su atención hacia el- Tú no puedes hacer redadas sorpresa en el Castillo sin la autorización de la Policía Dorada- El semental pelirrojo compuso una pequeña sonrisa confiada- Sin mi autorización.

Maud Pie negó con la cabeza.

-Solo necesito la autorización del líder de los Justus- Red Tide frunció su ceño y apretó sus dientes con enfado- **Ellos** son los guardianes del castillo. Afirmó la pony terrestre. Trixie alzo una ceja. Aquellos policías dorados con máscaras plateadas sin duda eran una molestia para sus planes y más de una vez habían intentado interferir en ellos.

-Buenos guardianes que son cuando casi asesinan a mi hija y a mi ayudante. Exclamó la maga con firmeza, a lo que la peli-violeta desvió su rostro hacia ella.

-Esos eran simplemente traidores que se unieron a la escoria rebelde- Respondió con rapidez la pony de cuero grisáceo- Aunque algo de Flurry Heart y Spike Sparkle les habrá llamado la atención. Comentó la yegua oji-turquesa. La oji-violeta bufo con exasperación.

-Por supuesto, son la hija y el ayudante de la Magna e Imbatible Trixie. Maud Pie compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es como si **ellos** importaran mucho. Después de todo no quedo nada de **ellos** para poder abrir una investigación- Rememoró la pony terrestre en un tono un poco más expresivo, antes de volver a su gesto neutro habitual- Lamento si te molesto el hecho de que tu hija se viera en medio de una investigación, pero solo fue una casualidad que estuviera allí en ese preciso momento.

Trixie sintió como su estómago daba un revoltijo por la furia, mientras sus dientes rechinaban con fuerza. Era aquella arrogancia y altanería detrás de ese rostro inexpresivo y ese tono de voz serio, templado y maduro lo que la sacaba de quicio.

-Sería una terrible casualidad que de pronto te desintegraras aquí mismo, en este preciso momento. Red Tide casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar esa frase, mientras Maud Pie alzaba una ceja, sinceramente desconcertada.

-¿Por qué me ocurrirá eso? Inquirió la pony terrestre de cuero gris. Trixie sonrió con serenidad.

-Asumo que conoces los casos de "combustión espontánea" La ministro del ministerio de la amistad esbozo una sonrisa fría en sus labios.

-Asumes bien. Sería un infortunio para mí ser si eso me llegase a ocurrir aquí mismo, en este preciso momento. Exclamó Maud Pie con un tono carente de emociones. Mas la maga solo asintió.

-Efectivamente- La unicornio azul soltó un poco su fachada jocosa, mostrando un semblante más serio- Así que por eso no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Mi hija tuvo una mala experiencia con los Justus. La pony terrestre la vio directo a los ojos.

-La Señorita Heart me agrado. Te prometo que, en caso de una nueva investigación, registrare yo sola la habitación donde tu hija se encuentre.

Trixie frunció su ceño y asintió. ¿Realmente podría confiar en la palabra de aquella yegua de orbes turquesa? Quizá el método de Spike resulto ser su mejor opción.

-Bueno, como ya terminaron su discusión, debemos prepararnos para nuestra reunión con la Gran Hermana. Remarcó Red Tide, quien se había sentido desplazado durante la última sección de la conversación.

-Eso asumiendo que su salud la deje. Condicionó Trixie, suspirando con desgano. Maud Pie se dio media vuelta.

-Igual, si **ella** no asiste, continuaremos con nuestra reunión- La pony terrestre giro su rostro hacia sus dos compañeros del Triumviratu, sonriendo minúsculamente- Síganme. Y dicho aquello comenzó a caminar, alejándose de a poco de los otros dos ponys. La maga bufo con molestia, mientras daba los pasos detrás de la yegua de cuero gris azulado.

-La Magna e Imbatible Trixie no sigue a nadie…

Red Tide la alcanzo, colocándose a su lado.

-Entonces Lulamoon, he oído lo que tu hija hizo en Griffonstone. Algo bastante formidable si me preguntas a mí. La unicornio azul se vio algo desorientada ante esas repentinas palabras, mas asintió con seguridad.

-Pues claro, ¡es hija de la Magna e Imbatible Trrrrrrixie! Exclamó con orgullo la peli-plateado. El corcel de cuero amarillo fuerte ensancho una sonrisa sincera.

-Felicidades, supo defenderse sola contra un montón de bárbaros… yo siempre quise tener un hijo al que pudiera enseñarle igual a como tú haces…

Eso de inmediato hizo que la unicornio oji-violeta sintiera algo de pena por el semental oji-marrón. Pudiera parecer un desgraciado desalmado algunas veces, pero ella, gracias a Starlight, conocía la historia de Red Tide. Una sola bala perdida fue suficiente para que la vida de aquella semental diera un giro agrio y radical.

-Tide…

-No hace falta que te sientas mal por mí, Lulamoon- El pony pelirrojo se vio un poco afligido al rememorar a su cónyuge, más pronto meneo su cabeza, espantando aquellos recuerdos- Nunca has dicho quién fue el padre de tal prodigio. Trixie sonrió, sabiendo que esa pregunta era recurrente en su círculo cercano. Tanto Starlight como Octavia y hasta la misma Flurry le habían hecho la misma interrogativa. Solo Spike y Orange conocían la verdad. Mientras menos seres supieran mejor.

-Si te soy sincera, prefiero no recordarlo. El semental líder de la Policía Dorada se vio deslumbrado.

-Oh… es que… bueno, nunca te vi embarazada…

-Use un hechizo de ilusión en mi misma para parecer que no lo estaba- Red Tide se vio descolocado ante aquello- Si, la Magna e Imbatible Trixie puede hacer eso. Principalmente para que mis enemigos no vieran mi estado frágil. Argumentó con tranquilidad la yegua. El pegaso de cuero amarillo asintió.

-Ya veo… Debe ser maravilloso tener un hijo…Q-Quizá debería considerar adoptar a un potrillo.

Trixie frunció su ceño ligeramente, rememorando la verdad detrás de Flurry Heart. Y la farsa de su vida.

-"_Usurpadora" _

Seguramente sería maravilloso tener un hijo propio.

* * *

Rarity caminaba con serenidad por los pasillos de su refugio. No obstante, su mente estaba hecha un caos, todavía repasando la situación con Rainbow Dash.

"Eso que sentí no era un hechizo de Shining Armor ni un hechizo anti-corrupción, estoy segura"- Razonó con seriedad, mientras caminaba sin realmente prestar atención a su camino- "Habían rastros de impureza dentro de ella" ¿Qué razones tendría la líder del Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana para esconderle algo así? Sus facciones se contorsionaron un poco. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba completamente de ella?

Sintió un pequeño estrujo en su corazón. Suspiro con desgano.

Y sabía que no debía darle tanta importancia, pero algo de todo ese asunto la molestaba bastante. Había algo allí que no estaba bien. Todo el tiempo que había pasado con su amiga y jamás se había percatado de ese detalle.

-"Nunca le intente aplicar un hechizo directamente, pero aun así…"

¿Quizá lo que había sentido era el rencor y la sed de venganza que habitaban el corazón de la pegaso? ¿Quizá lo que había captado su atención mientras aplicaba el hechizo de transformación era aquello que consumía el alma y la pureza de Rainbow Dash?

Suspiro con desgano. Siempre le había comentado a la pegaso azul lo preocupada que estaba por su espíritu, más esa yegua terca siempre le decía que no se preocupara.

Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas de ese pasillo, viendo su propia sombra reflejada en la madera. Frunció su ceño.

Una pequeña corriente de aire surco el pasillo, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera su columna. Sin embargo pudo ver como la puerta se meció levemente, indicando que estaba entre-abierta.

-¿Eh?- Murmuró en voz baja, trago saliva secamente y se adentró en aquella habitación- ¿Hola? Se aventuró a preguntar, sin una respuesta desde la oscuridad. Respiro y exhalo hondamente, componiendo un semblante templado y serio.

Al encender la luz de aquel lugar, se percató de la decena de dibujos que estaban pegados a la pared sin un orden específico. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, notando trazos bastante definidos y precisos de árboles sombríos, paisajes desolados y decenas de cosas más un poco escalofriantes. Al fijarse bien, todos esos dibujos utilizaban colores apagados, en su mayoría escalas de grises y marrones.

Se adentró más en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Con pasos temblorosos continúo su camino, admirando aquellas ilustraciones. El pony que los había hecho definitivamente poseía talento. Los arboles tenían detalles realistas, pocas hojas, ramas secas. Los paisajes eran grises, nubes por todas partes.

Torno su rostro hacia una mesa que había en el lugar, donde detallo diversos instrumentos como pinceles, tinta y otros artilugios para dibujar. Una pintura que parecía estar casi completa estaba reposando en el centro de aquel mesón.

Rarity podía definir un camino de lo que creía era tierra, los mismos arboles de antes, un cielo nocturno, sin estrellas, pues desde que la Princesa Luna había fallecido las noches ya no tenían aquellas pequeñas iluminaciones.

No obstante, lo que más atrapo su atención fue al pony de túnica negra que parecía caminar en ese dibujo. Sin colores, sin características destacables, ese equino portaba un aura misteriosa en un paisaje tenebroso.

-¿Q-Quien hizo esto? Se preguntó a sí misma, algo descolocada. El arte era deslumbrante, así como intrigante y un poco triste.

Levanto su mirada, notando un espejo. Al enfocar bien su mirada en él, pudo ver cómo había una pony detrás de ella. Sintió su corazón detenerse en seco mientras sus iris se contraían. De su garganta salió un dejo de temor.

Con rapidez se dio media vuelta.

-¿Rares? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Inquirió con una expresión confundida Pinkie Pie. La otrora modista soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Coloco un casco encima del pecho de la pony terrestre rosada, mientras recuperaba el aire- ¿Eh?

-Por Celestia Pinkie, casi me das un infarto. Exclamó la peli-morado, a lo que la peli-rosado oscuro compuso una sonrisa desorientada.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas tontita? Todos saben que las frituras son lo único que puede ocasionarte un infarto. Afirmó con convicción el elemento de la alegría. Rarity alzo una ceja y recupero su compostura, incorporándose.

-El azúcar también puede querida.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡P-Pero yo había leído hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás que el azúcar prevenía ataques al corazón! La unicornio blanca se vio ligeramente deslumbrada… y preocupada por aquel dato. Esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y-Y donde leíste eso, Pinkie? Preguntó a la pony rosada, quien se colocó un casco en los labios y busco en su memoria.

-Esto… en una revista de dulces.

Rarity compuso un semblante neutro, notando que su amiga había sido engañada tan fácilmente por una publicidad. Recordó donde estaban, por lo que meneo su cabeza, concentrándose.

-Pinkie- La susodicha le sonrió- ¿Sabes quién hizo todos estos dibujos? La peli-rosado agrando su expresión y cerro sus ojos, ladeando su cabeza.

-¡Jeje! Fui yo. La otrora modista quedo anonadada con aquella revelación tan natural y tranquila. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-¿T-Tu? Pinkie abrió sus parpados y sus pupilas azules por un momento estaban opacas, tristes, antes de recuperar su brillo habitual.

-Así es Rares- Paso a un lado de su amiga, admirando su última creación- Todos estos dibujos son míos. Exclamó, tomando el papel y dándose media vuelta nuevamente, mostrándoselo orgullosa a la peli-morado, quien se vio indecisa si tomar aquel dibujo.

Trago saliva profundamente, acercando su casco tembloroso hacia el papel.

-¿Y-Y donde aprendiste a dibujar así? La pony de cuero rosado compuso una sonrisa presumida.

-Jo, son bastante bonitos ¿huh?- Preguntó la peli-rosado oscuro con un tono jocoso. Rarity sonrió nerviosamente y asintió, viendo de cerca el dibujo en proceso de su amiga- Bueno jovencita- La pony rosada saco de un gabinete del escritorio una pipa y un sombrero de boina, simulando el traje de un artista anciano- Como en el Partido no podía hacer nada más que trabajar en el periódico, aprendí este arte.

La otrora modista comprendió, admirando con mejor detalle el dibujo.

-¿Y quién es él? Inquirió con intriga, el temor que había surgido en ella para su propia sorpresa desapareció. Pinkie en cambio se mostró algo más cohibida, mientras una sonrisa más temblorosa ocupaba la comisura de sus labios.

-E-Él es un pony que he estado viendo en mis últimos sueños. Comentó la pony de pelaje rosado con un poco de inseguridad. Rarity frunció levemente sus sueños.

-¿Y todos tus dibujos representan tus sueños últimamente? Indago, el elemento de la alegría abrió sus ojos ligeramente con impresión, habiendo sido descubierta. Soltó una risa nerviosa y desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar, lejos de los orbes azules de la otrora modista.

-S-Si… No es nada malo, ¿verdad?- Inquirió algo ansiosa la peli-rosado oscuro, acercándose un paso a la unicornio blanco, quien se estremeció un poco- ¿Verdad, Rarity?

La susodicha suspiro con exasperación. Si bien aquello era algo inusual, no era tan grave. No podía culpar a Pinkie Pie por tener aquellos sueños con la atmósfera sombría que las rodeaba y la situación en la que estaban.

-Si Pinkie, no es nada malo- Concedió con una sonrisa afable la peli-morado, colocando uno de sus cascos encima de la crin de su amiga, quien sintió alivio y reconforte en el tacto de la otrora modista- Te lo aseguro.

-¿Q-Que crees que signifiquen esos sueños? ¿El? Cuestionó la yegua terrestre.

-Bueno, seguro son síntomas del estrés. Quizá te estas guardando algo que te causa malestar- Rarity frunció su ceño, obligando suavemente a la pony de pelaje rosado para que la mirara directamente a los ojos- ¿No te estas guardando nada, querida?

Pinkie se sonroso.

-N-No… bueno, esta esa vez que tome prestado un dulce en la tienda de Bon Bon y se me olvido devolverlo. Confesó avergonzada, jugando con sus cascos. La peli-morado alzo una ceja.

-¿Sweetie Drops? ¿Qué?- Sacudió su cabeza- Eso no, me refiero si no tienes algo que de verdad te irrita.

Pinkie rememoro todos sus cumpleaños que tuvo que pasar sola en su apartamento en Canterlot, todas las festividades que el Partido prohibía practicar en público y que a ella le encantaban, todas las actividades y aventuras que pudo haber hecho con sus amigas y que el destino no le había dejado hacer.

-¡Nada nadita! Expresó con una gran sonrisa. Rarity suspiro con tranquilidad, sintiéndose más aliviada.

-Esplendido querida- Dio un vistazo más a su alrededor- Tienes un talento sorprendente- Su rostro se aclaró y sus ojos cobraron un brillo intenso- ¡IDEA! Desvió nuevamente sus ojos directamente a los orbes azules de la pony terrestre de pelaje rosado, quien tenía una mirada curiosa. Una sonrisa entusiasmada se asomó por sus labios.

-Nos ayudaras a hacer posters para mejorar el esfuerzo en nuestra… lucha. Afirmó la unicornio blanca con ánimos. Pinkie sonrió en grande, asintiendo.

-Lo que sea para ayudarlas a ustedes, chicas.

La otrora modista se separó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Pinkie. Preparare una habitación mejor para que te dediques a tus dibujos- La pony fiestera mostró un gesto algo desanimado, asintiendo- ¡Cualquier cosa que necesites me la pides! Exclamó con seguridad la peli-morado. La peli-rosado oscuro asintió nuevamente. Rarity desapareció detrás de la pared con una sonrisa emocionada, dejando a la yegua terrestre mirando al suelo, desanimada.

-Pinkie- La pony alzo su semblante, notando la cabeza de la otrora modista asomada en el marco de la puerta- Gracias por ser tan buena amiga, querida. Te quiero. Y dicho eso, la unicornio blanca le guiño un ojo, marchándose esa vez definitivamente. No obstante la pony terrestre quedo con una gran sonrisa y unas mejillas sonrojadas.

Rarity caminaba rápidamente por aquel pasillo, teniendo aquella fantástica idea en su mente. Sin duda el sorprendente talento de Pinkie les ayudaría bastante en su Ejército de Liberación Equestriana.

Salió hacia al patio interior, con una gran sonrisa entusiasmada.

Torno su cuerpo hacia un lado, sin embargo de inmediato tropezó con un corcel que portaba una cartera.

-¡L-Lo lamento! ¡Venia distraída y no me percate! Visualizo los ojos amarillos oscuro del corcel, que eran tan fríos y carentes de brillo. Trago saliva secamente. No obstante aquel semental esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

-No se preocupe Señorita Belle. Fue una acción producto de mi falta de atención. La otrora modista compuso una pequeña sonrisa forzada, algo incomoda por la situación en la que se había metido. Para su alivio, el corcel de contextura fornida y crin corta color verde se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar. La unicornio asintió, agradeciéndole de aquella manera y continúo su camino.

-Se ve particularmente animada hoy- Saco su libreta de su cartera- El elemento generoso seguramente descubrió algo nuevo en esta fecha- Suspiro, recostándose de la pared- Interesante, mas debo continuar con mi vigilancia.

-¿Vigilancia de qué? Inquirió una voz arriba suyo, alertándolo. Allí visualizo a una pegaso de cuero gris y crin dorada, quien sonreía en grande.

-Patrullaje. Respondió rápidamente el corcel, a lo que la yegua ensancho una sonrisa.

-Yo conocí a dos de los guardias aquí. Rainbow Dash les mando a limpiar retretes- De inmediato realizo un detalle muy importante- ¡Oh! Mis disculpas, soy Ditzy Hooves. Se presentó a sí misma la equina, extendiéndole un casco. El otro pegaso le correspondió el saludo.

-Un placer, señorita Hooves- Guardo su libreta en su cartera- Mi nombre es Wildride.

* * *

Hey, It's me! Silicio! Entregando el (décimo quinto) episodio de esta historia, que sigue creciendo.

¡Veamos las reviews!

...

Oh, no hay reviews... Bueno, no hay problema, pues tenemos un nuevo seguidor de la historia. ¡Bienvenido colega!

En otras noticias, este fanfic y su mundo ya tiene un Mapa. ¡Visiten mi pagina en Devian Art! (Esto no es publicidad descarada)

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi creación en un **REVIEW **(Háganlo pls xD) Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S** (¡Ya alguien lo hizo y si es totalmente gratis!... creo). Y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	18. Reunión

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas". **

* * *

Sus ojos violetas se intercambiaban entre el pegaso de cuero amarillo y la terrestre de pelaje gris azulado. Un semblante para nada amigable adornaba su rostro. El silencio de aquella habitación era pesado y tenso, los tres equinos esperando a una sola pony.

-…

Trixie desvió sus ojos hacia Maud Pie, quien revisaba unos archivos. Apretó ligeramente sus dientes. De no haber sido por Spike, aquella yegua peli-violeta ya sería parte del polvo de Canterlot.

-¿Dónde estará? Cuestionó en voz baja Red Tide, con algo de impaciencia. La unicornio azul no lo podía culpar, pues llevaban allí al menos una media hora y Starlight no daba señales de vida.

-Recuerda su condición. Puntualizó llanamente la pony terrestre de cuero gris azulado, sin apartar la mirada de sus archivos. El corcel bufo con molestia, sin dignarse a dirigirle la palabra a la yegua.

Trixie torno su atención hacia la puerta de entrada a aquella habitación. Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó por su rostro.

-Finalmente llegaste- Al decir aquello, los otros dos equinos del Triumviratu desviaron su mirada en primera instancia a la peli-plateado y luego en la dirección que esta miraba, notando así a Starlight Glimmer, quien frunció su ceño- La Magna e Imbatible Trixie estaba hastiada de esperarte. Afirmó la oji-violeta con un gesto burlón. La otra unicornio suspiro con desgano.

-Buenos días a ti también, Trixie- Torno su atención hacia los otros dos equinos- Red Tide- El semental se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia- Maud Pie- La aludida asintió ligeramente y devolvió su mirada a sus archivos.

La Gran Hermana se adentró en la habitación, siendo seguida por dos ponys. El primero era un unicornio de cuero gris cian claro, crin y cola azul moderado claro y azul aciano. Sus ojos azul zafiro claro evitaban hacer contacto visual con cualquier pony en aquella habitación, caminando silenciosamente detrás y a la izquierda de **ella**.

El otro pony era un terrestre bastante fornido. Su sola presencia indicaba bastante fuerza. Llevaba un casco que cubría su rostro y su crin, junto con una capa blanca y una armadura completa negra. Solo sus ojos morados relucían a través de su yelmo. Llevaba consigo una espada grande y daba pasos más bien quietos considerando su peso y tamaño. Iba detrás de **ella** y a su derecha.

Starlight, quien caminaba despacio a causa de su condición, finalmente llego a su destino. La cabeza de la mesa donde tendrían su reunión. Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios.

-Comencemos. Comandó, Trixie se relajó en su asiento, sabiendo que ella allí no tendría ni quería opinar mucho, prefiriendo escuchar. El asunto de la redada de los Justus lo discutiría en privado con la unicornio peli-morado aguamarina. La habitación estuvo por unos segundos bajo el dominio de un silencio tenso. **Ella** dirigió su mirada hacia Maud Pie, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fueron las negociaciones con Zebrazia y el Imperio Grifo? Cuestionó con templanza, seriedad. La unicornio azul sintió un pequeño escalofrió bajar por su columna vertebral, mientras su saliva se volvía algo amarga, recordando al anciano y decrepito Emperador Maximus.

-El Consejero Zaire accedió a estar en guerra con Nueva Equestria y con el Imperio Grifo hasta que la primera se estabilice completamente del pequeño desliz en el periódico permitido por el Ministerio de la Verdad. Exclamó Maud Pie, haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a ella. Trixie frunció su ceño, reconociendo lo que intentaba allí aquella terrestre. Abrió su boca para rebatir esas palabras.

-Desliz ocasionado por tu hermana Pinkie Pie- La yegua de cuero gris azulado por unos micro segundos contorsiono su rostro en la preocupación antes de recuperar su habitual expresión neutra- ¿Cómo te ha ido en ese asunto? Inquirió con un tono de voz carrasposo la unicornio rosada, una mirada fría. Trixie sonreía con alivio y seguridad. Starlight había intercedido por ella.

-Bien… sabemos que ella fue recuperada por Rainbow Dash, principal al mando del Ejército de Liberación Equestria-

-Si me vas a decir cosas que ya se mejor no pierdas mi tiempo, Maud. Expresó la Gran Hermana. La pony terrestre asintió ligeramente, haciendo una reverencia.

-La investigación no ha podido avanzar más por la ineptitud de los policías dorados, quienes no consiguen más indicios de su paradero. Red Tide contrajo sus pupilas y apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Mis corceles y yeguas han ayudado con todo lo que el Ministerio de la Amistad les ha pedido! Mencionó con enfado el semental de pelaje amarillo, haciendo que la unicornio rosada frunciera su ceño. Trixie por su parte rió con entusiasmo, curiosa de ver donde iba a terminar aquella discusión.

-Por todos los cielos no entiendo nada- Miro fijamente al líder de los Policías Dorados- Sera mejor que tus corceles y yeguas consigan algo sobre el paradero de Pinkie Pie o en su defecto del E-Ejército de Liberación Equestriana… ¿O he de recordarte lo que le paso al pony que ocupaba tu posición cuando comenzó a ser incompetente?

Red Tide asintió con firmeza.

-N-No mi hermana… Doblaremos los esfuerzos en la investigación conjunta con el Ministerio de la Amistad. Aseguró, casi arrastrando las palabras. No obstante eso fue suficiente de su parte para Starlight, quien desvió sus orbes hacia la yegua de cuero gris azulado.

-Y también será mejor que tú, como Ministro del Ministerio de la Amistad, aportes más en dicha investigación… O de lo contrario serás tú la que ocupe el lugar de tu hermana en el paredón. Maud Pie también opto por asentir con templanza.

-No la defraudare, mi hermana.

Trixie sonrió con serenidad, viendo como Starlight, aun en su estado tan frágil, lograba domar a aquellos ponys de tan feroz y terco carácter. Realmente su amiga era algo especial.

-Y tu- Salió de su ensimismamiento, viendo que la susodicha unicornio rosada tenía su mirada clavada en ella- ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión con el Imperio? Inquirió **ella** con seriedad. La maga alzo una ceja, desorientada.

-¿Creo que ya…

Por supuesto que ya habían hablado de aquello, a solas. Su rostro se ilumino en la compresión, mientras una pequeña sonrisa cómplice se componía en la comisura de sus labios.

-Oh… Los grifos son un amor, en especial el Emperador Maximus, que sujeto tan agradable y carisma-

-Trixie. Regañó Starlight con un tono desganado. La peli-plateado bufo con exasperación.

-Fue peor que una patada en el flanco, pero los grifos también accedieron a mantener la tregua temporal. Afirmó la equina de pelaje azul. La Gran Hermana asintió.

-Gracias Trixie- Luego miro hacia las otros dos ponys- Ahora bien, ¿algún rastro de Black Supremacy? Cuestionó la unicornio rosada, Red Tide levanto su casco ligeramente, pidiendo un turno para hablar. Starlight hizo un gesto que le concedió el derecho a palabra.

-Los resultados han sido infructíferos hasta ahora, mi hermana- La yegua volvió a fruncir su ceño rápidamente- No obstante, estamos seguros que la causante de su desaparición fue Rainbow Dash, pues esta fue "capturada" por unos policías dorados y Black fue personalmente para comprobar la identidad de la líder del Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana. Tanto los archivos del arresto como los guardias del lugar confirmaron esto.

La Gran Hermana se vio reflexiva, teniendo la mirada perdida en cualquier punto del espacio.

-La desaparición de la familia de Black también es de importancia, pues creemos que ellos también fueron secuestrados por Rainbow Dash. Añadió Maud Pie con un tono neutro. Starlight frunció su ceño.

-"Pequeña molestia que debí eliminar cuando tuve la oportunidad" ¿Entonces tenemos que dar como fallecidos a Black Supremacy y a toda su familia? Preguntó con un tono frió. El corcel de cuero amarillo y la yegua de pelaje gris azulado se vieron, buscando la respuesta en la mirada del otro. Trixie alzo una ceja, habiendo respondido ella misma en su mente en el momento que Starlight había terminado de formular su pregunta. La maga desvió su semblante hacia el unicornio que **ella** tenía al lado, encontrando sus orbes azules. Sonrió con discreción, guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa. El corcel rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro sitio.

-En efecto.

-Sí, mi hermana.

Respondieron al unísono los otros dos ponys del Triumviratu. La unicornio azul volvió a mirar hacia esa dirección, intrigada. Torno sus iris violetas entonces hacia Starlight Glimmer, quien tenía una expresión pensativa, cautelosa.

-Ya veo… Es una lástima, que en paz descansen…

Y dicho eso, todos hicieron un minuto de silencio por Black Supremacy y su familia, algunos por mero respeto a la memoria de otro ser vivo y otros por simple cortesía, pero todos imitando el proceder de **ella**.

-… ¿Quién ocupo su puesto? Red Tide trago saliva secamente, sintiendo como un pequeño revoltijo se acumulaba en su estómago.

-E-Esa seria Night Glider… mi hermana. Esas palabras salieron con bastante dificultad de entre los dientes del corcel, más lo que parecía un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Starlight Glimmer, atrayendo la atención de Trixie.

-¿Night Glider?- El corcel oji-marrón asintió rígidamente- Vaya… ¿Oíste eso Favor? Night subió a un rango bastante alto. El semental unicornio color gris cian sonrió nerviosamente.

-E-Es maravilloso, mi hermana. Clamó con angustia, mirando hacia los lados, evitando mirar fijamente a la yegua, quien entrecerró sus ojos. Proseguidamente soltó un suspiro, fatigada.

-Red Tide- Miro al susodicho- Recuérdame quienes son los líderes de cada Distrito actualmente. El corcel pelirrojo asintió y bajo su mirada hacia sus propios archivos, utilizando su casco para pasar las páginas de un lado hacia otro. Finalmente consiguió el documento que buscaba, por lo que carraspeo, preparándose para la lectura. Sin embargo, a los segundos desistió de aquella idea, prefiriendo otorgarle aquel papel de pergamino a la Gran Hermana, quien tomo el documento con su magia. Tosió un poco, alertando a Favor y a Trixie. No obstante **ella** pronto hizo un gesto con su casco para evitar que se alertaran y procedió a leer en voz baja el documento.

Red Tide, Líder de toda la Policía Dorada y del Distrito I, capital en Canterlot.

Bright Coal– Líder del Distrito II. Norte de Equestria, capital Notrydame.

Night Glider – Líder del Distrito III. Oeste de Equestria, capital Vanhoover.

Double Diamond – Líder del Distrito IV. Sur de Equestria, capital River City.

White Magic – Líder del Distrito V. Este de Equestria, incluida la isla de Trottingham e islas aleñadas, capital Fillydelphia.

Radiant Hope – Líder del Distrito VI. Oeste del Reino de Cristal, capital Crystal City.

Frozen Arrow – Líder del Distrito VII. Este del Reino de Cristal, capital Puerto Cirdina.

Ink Shield – Líder del Distrito VIII. Oeste de Saudí Equiland, capital Baghequs.

Zap Kellow – Líder del Distrito IX. Este de Saudí Equiland, capital Menida.

Kirilin Serov – Líder del Distrito X. Sur de Golenia, capital Tsaritsyn.

Demitri Starkosta – Líder del Distrito XI. Norte de Golenia, capital Yiev.

Telet Telil – Líder del Distrito XII. Yakyakistan, capital Yakyata.

Scandiva Denlark – Líder del Distrito XIII. Orden Polar, capital Polarnort.

Femury – Líder del Distrito XIV. Colmenas Changeling, Colmena Central.

Merik – Líder del Distrito XV. Republica de Hornland, capital Valledrid.

Silver Axe – Líder del Distrito XVI. Reino de Taurina, capital Asteruas.

-¿Era necesario recordarme los otrora países de algunos distritos? Cuestionó Starlight con seriedad, Red Tide asintió.

-Es para que se haga una mejor idea de que territorio es controlado por determinado oficial de la Policía Dorada, mi hermana. Excusó el corcel pelirrojo con firmeza, agachando su semblante.

-Nuestra hermana no necesita de eso. Reprendió Maud Pie con serenidad, a lo que el semental de cuero amarillo bufo con desdén. Trixie rodó sus ojos ante esas palabras, mientras que la unicornio rosada fruncía su ceño.

-… ¿C-Como están las protestas en Golenia? Inquirió **ella** con cierta preocupación. La unicornio peli-plateado rememoro lo agitados que se habían puestos los ciervos después de la pequeña jugarreta de Pinkie Pie en el periódico nacional.

-El Distrito XI ya fue controlado por Demitri Starkosta. Todavía hay disturbios aislados en las noches de la capital del Distrito X- Starlight tosió con fuerza, interrumpiendo a Red Tide y alertando nuevamente a la maga y a Favor. Luego de unos segundos, la yegua de pelaje rosado hizo un gesto para que continuara, tosiendo con pequeñas pausas- Como decía, los disturbios en la ciudad Tsaritsyn continúan, pero Kirilin Serov me ha asegurado que la Policía Dorada declaro toque de queda en la urbe.

La Gran Hermana asintió, devolviendo con su magia el documento al corcel de cuero amarillo.

-Las actividades en Simius han vuelto a su normalidad, mi hermana- Acotó Maud Pie, obteniendo la atención de la líder del Partido- Los proles pasivos allí trabajan constantemente y recuperaron su ciclo natural de trabajo. Starlight apretó sus dientes.

-No obstante, los ataques insurgentes del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana continúan en todo el oeste y sur de Equestria. No sabemos ni siquiera donde sus bases pueden estar localizadas. Primero Shining Armor, luego Flash Sentry y ahora Rainbow Dash, los tres parecen burlar nuestros mejores esfuerzos con absoluta facilidad. Expresó con cierta frustración y definitiva molestia la unicornio rosada, comenzando a toser con agresividad. Trixie mostró un gesto preocupado.

-S-Starlight, quizá deberías calmart-

-¡E-Estoy bien maldición! ¡N-No soy una débil yegua de-! Su tos escalo rápidamente, haciendo que la unicornio rosada se levantara de su asiento. Favor se incorporó de su silla con preocupación, todos los demás ponys de la sala imitaron ese proceder, con miradas consternadas o angustiadas. El unicornio cian coloco un casco en el lomo de la equina, el otro terrestre fornido se colocó detrás de ella y ambos la guiaron fuera de la habitación.

Trixie solo podía ver con cierto temor en su mirada como su amiga era llevada para su tratamiento. Su enfermedad era consecuencia de un hechizo arcano, no de causas naturales. Ni aun con su poderosa magia podría hacer algo para ayudarla.

-A este ritmo, será esa enfermedad que acabe con ella, no su vejez. Exclamó con consternación el corcel de cuero amarillo.

-Concuerdo. Party Favor todavía no consigue una cura a su aflicción. Comentó Maud Pie, recogiendo sus archivos, pues aquella reunión del Triumviratu había terminado de imprevisto. Red Tide bufo con desdén.

-Lleva investigando desde hace ya trece años. O es un inútil en su área… o no hay una cura a la aflicción de **ella**. Exclamó con seguridad en sus palabras el oji-marrón, recogiendo también sus propios documentos.

La unicornio azul cerró sus parpados, apretándolos como fuerza y tensando su cuerpo. Sentía como la impotencia y el enfado recorrían todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, visualizando nuevamente el pasillo por donde iba Starlight, notando esta vez al final de estos la yegua de los ojos azules, fríos como un glaciar, contemplándola silenciosamente.

Apretó sus dientes con desgano.

-"Demonios"

* * *

Wonder Luck visualizo la puerta de aquella gran casa. En sus cascos llevaba sus maletas con sus pertenencias y con su rifle. Era en aquel día nublado donde comenzaría su trabajo como guardaespaldas para la hija de Trixie Lulamoon. Dado que necesitaba estar cerca de ella a todas horas, la unicornio azul había organizado su traslado hasta su hogar.

La puerta frente suyo se abrió repentinamente, deslumbrándolo un poco. Ahora un pony de avanzada edad, con un bigote poblado y de cuero negro lo observaba directamente a los ojos con unos orbes naranjas y una mirada analizadora.

-Usted debe ser el joven Wonder Luck- Exclamó con un tono serio aquel equino, levantando su casco a una altura adecuada para un saludo- Un placer, soy Orange Height, el mayordomo de este hogar. El pegaso de pelaje amarillo pálido compuso una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-E-El placer es mío, Señor Height- Le correspondió la pesuña- M-Mi nombre es Wonder Luck- Al instante su rostro se puso pálido- P-Pero eso usted ya lo sabía- Y soltó una risa temblorosa, mientras desviaba su rostro hacia otro lado para tragarse su vergüenza. El semental mayor sonrió con serenidad.

-Adelante joven. Permítame sus maletas- Exclamó el corcel. Mas el pegaso oji-marrón se vio algo dubitativo en dar sus pertenencias- Oh, no crea que por ser viejo no soy fuerte. Compuso una sonrisa discreta y guiño uno de sus ojos. Wonder Luck por su parte se sonroso ligeramente, tragando saliva secamente.

-N-No… yo solo…

Suspiro con desgano, viendo que aquello no lo llevaría a ningún sitio. Entrego sus pertenencias.

-Bien, bien. Orange Height tomo aquel equipaje, se dio media vuelta y se adentró en la vivienda. El pegaso estuvo unos segundos en la incertidumbre si entrar o no.

-Ese marco y las paredes exteriores de la casa son muy bonitas, pero el interior de la casa lo es aún más. Aseguró con un tono jocoso el anciano, haciendo que Wonder Luck espabilara y asintiera, entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Pronto pudo admirar aquella sala. Un piso de cerámica pulido de cuadros blancos y negros. Las paredes poseían un decorado color morado oscuro, parecido a una uva. El techo era del mismo material que el piso y también simulaba el patrón de este. Del mismo cielo de cerámica colgaba un enorme candelabro resplandeciente, posiblemente de algún material costoso. Aquella espaciosa habitación tenía varias puertas y al final dos escaleras blancas que llevaban al mismo piso, teniendo un balcón entre ambas.

Oía voces apagadas al final del pasillo, que por respeto y algo de temor no se enfocó en captar lo que decían.

Desvió su atención hacia uno de los inmuebles de aquel lugar, el cual se veía que había sido limpiado recientemente. No obstante lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención fue el espejo encima del mueble. Su rostro se reflejó en este, siendo recibido por sus dos iris marrones con algo de nervios.

Escucho un sonido a su izquierdo, asociándolo rápidamente con una puerta abriéndose. Torno su atención en esa dirección, notando pronto a la figura draconiana saliendo de una de las habitaciones contiguas. Escamas color morado, espinas en la espalda tonalidad verde, una altura aproximada a un pony a dos patas y con un buen aspecto físico. Fornido.

Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se posaron en él. Pronto un semblante de leve confusión apareció en su rostro.

-¿Tu eres el nuevo guardaespaldas de Flurry? Inquirió con un tono serio el dragón, acercándose a él con cautela. El pegaso de pelaje amarillo claro ensancho una sonrisa pequeña, animada.

-Así es, ya tuvimos el gusto de vernos antes- El pony extendió su casco derecho superior hacia el reptil morado- Soy Wonder Luck. Batalle junto a usted en el Bazar de Kalininstone. Spike esbozo una sonrisa cómplice, confirmándole el equino con esas palabras que lo conocía de antes.

-Oh, que agradable sorpresa- Le estrecho el casco con su garra- Yo soy Spike Sparkle- Rememoró cuando le había dicho a Trixie que ellos deberían haber recompensado a los guardias que los protegieron en el mercado. Una sonrisa serena se asomó por su rostro- Así que eso hizo.

-¿Disculpe? Spike se percató de que había dicho eso, por lo que se mostró algo alterado, soltando la extremidad del pegaso.

-N-Nada- Entrecerró sus ojos- ¿E-Estas seguro que no te conozco de antes, Wonder? Inquirió dudoso el dragón, teniendo un sentimiento en su pecho de aquellos ojos café los había visto en algún lugar mucho tiempo atrás. Mas el semental peli-café negó con su cabeza.

-No lo creo Lord Sparkle. Recordaría su apariencia. El corcel guiño un ojo, demostrando que su comentario no iba dirigido con malicia. El reptil de espinas verdes meneo su cabeza, componiendo una sonrisa, desechando aquel presentimiento como una idea sin fundamentos.

-Bueno Wonder, la Magna e Imbatible Trixie no está aquí para atenderte, si deseas te puedo enseñar tu habitación. Ofreció Spike con amabilidad, el pegaso asintió.

-Seguro… ¿d-donde está mi equipaje? Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Orange seguro ya lo llevo a tu habitación. Ese viejo es bastante terco cuando se lo propone. Afirmó con un tono de voz refunfuñón el dragón, cruzándose de garras.

-Oh… si no te molesta, también me gustaría conocer a la pony que me encargare de proteger. Confesó algo apenado Wonder Luck, a lo que Spike esbozo una sonrisa cómplice.

-Claro- Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta- Pero primero a tu habitación- Miro de reojo al pony- Sígueme.

* * *

-Cielo santo, tu comida siempre esta exquisita Spike. Exclamó Octavia, comiendo un platillo de bolas de arroz cubiertas por hojas y rosas. Al lado de la chelista estaba Flurry, también disfrutando de su comida. El dragón morado dibujo una sonrisa presumida en la comisura de sus labios.

-Sabes que me encanta recibir elogios a mis cualidades. Puntualizó el reptil con orgullo, manteniendo un semblante de superioridad. Mas la yegua peli-negra mostro un semblante neutro que pronto cambio a uno burlón.

-Claro, como ama de casa lo haces espectacular. El reptil morado se sonrojo al instante mientras Flurry Heart casi se atraganta con su comida.

-¿¡E-Eh!? Inquirió con enfado y pena Spike. La chelista se apresuró a ayudar a la alicornio a pasar el mal trago, mas esta se percató de esto y aparto con amabilidad el casco de la pony de cuero gris de su espalda para evitar que sintiera sus alas.

-E-Estoy bien. Dijo, respirando agitadamente y recuperándose de aquella risa sorpresiva. Octavia se vio un poco decaída, recordando algo que la llevaba carcomiendo nuevamente desde hace semanas.

-Spike- El aludido enfoco su atención hacia ella- ¿Le preguntaste a la Madam Trixie sobre ella? Cuestionó con un dejo de esperanza, el cual se desvaneció cuando vio como el semblante del dragón se descomponía en compunción y su cabeza negaba lentamente.

-Lo lamento Octavia. Trixie ha estado bajo mucho estrés estos últimos meses- La chelista sonrió con tristeza, comprendiendo la posición del reptil. Asintió sin mucha opción- P-Pero cuando se desocupe, le pediré que investigue. Aquello sorprendió a la peli-negro, quien pronto esbozo una sonrisa en grande, emocionada.

-G-Gracias Spike. Eres un gran amigo. Cuando enuncio esas palabras, ambos se sonrojaron. El dragón desvió su semblante hacia un lado mientras la chelista hacia otro. Flurry observo todo aquello en silencio, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

-Joven Spike. Llamó Orange desde la puerta de aquella habitación. El reptil de espinas verdes torno su mirada hacia aquel lugar, detallando como el mayordomo llevaba dos maletas en sus cascos.

-Hey, ¿de quién son esas? Inquirió, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos yeguas. Orange compuso una pequeña sonrisa serena.

-Son de un joven pegaso que le está esperando en la sala, joven Spike. Indicó con tranquilidad, más el oji-verde frunció ligeramente su ceño.

-¿Ah?

-No haga esperar más tiempo a nuestro invitado. Comandó con un tono algo más firme el semental anciano. El dragón morado se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esas maletas? Orange negó con su cabeza.

-Yo estoy bien, joven Spike. Usted encárguese de eso. Y dicho aquello, el pony desapareció de su vista, probablemente para subir las escaleras. El reptil de ojos verdes se dio media vuelta, mirando a las dos yeguas.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos. Y dicho eso también se marcho por la puerta.

Flurry y Octavia quedaron solas en la habitación. La alicornio todavía repasaba en su mente las palabras y las reacciones a dichas palabras de parte de Spike y la chelista. Y algo no le gustaba de aquello.

-¿Entonces corazón?- La yegua blanca torno su mirada hacia la peli-negro- Me dijeron que hiciste un ataque bastante poderoso en el Bazar. Mencionó la susodicha con una sonrisa y un tono relajados. La oji-ópalo por su parte asintió rígidamente.

-Todos me han dicho lo mismo… Dijo con algo de desánimo, siendo esto notado por Octavia, quien se vio preocupada.

-¿Q-Que ocurre? ¿No te gusta que te recuerden eso? Preguntó la pony. Flurry frunció su ceño, recordando al grifo que atacaba sin cesar su escudo mágico y como aquello la transporto a los policías dorados con máscaras plateadas. Recuerdos para nada placenteros.

-N-No… es solo que… es solo que pienso que ese ataque fue por la ira. Se sinceró a medias la alicornio, mirando nuevamente a la chelista, quien comprendió que aquello podría ser un sentimiento de frustración.

-¿Ira? ¿Te enfureciste mucho con aquellos grifos eh? Remarcó con un tono bromista Octavia, haciendo que Flurry se sonrojara al recordar porque había sufrido aquel ataque de furia. Trago saliva profundamente.

-S-Si… yo me enfurecí cuando atacaron a S-Spike. La peli-negro alzo una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su rostro.

-¿Oh? ¿Quieres mucho a Spike? Al instante la alicornio encendió su rostro al rojo vivo y desvió su semblante hacia un lado.

-Es un tonto. Puntualizó en un tono de voz bajo la yegua adolescente de cuero blanco. La chelista compuso una sonrisa comprensiva y miro hacia un punto indefinido en el espacio.

-Sí que lo es, pero es uno de los mejores amigos que tú pudieras pedir. Flurry compuso una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su reconciliación con el dragón. El sentimiento de calidez volvió a su pecho y un pequeño suspiro salió de sus pulmones.

-Señorita Octavia- La aludida desvió su rostro nuevamente a la alicornio- ¿Usted conoció a la hermana de Spike?

Aquel pedido hizo que la peli-negro soltara un pequeño dejo de impresión. No era una pregunta habitual. De hecho era una bastante peligrosa, su respuesta debía ser acorde a lo que fuera que el dragón le haya contado a la yegua adolescente, de lo contrario podría desencadenar una contradicción entre su historia y la de Spike. No obstante, una idea mejor apareció en su mente.

-¿Que tal si te cuento como fue el ataque Changeling en Canterlot? Ofreció, queriendo honestamente evitar en lo posible a Twilight Sparkle.

-¿C-Como?

-Tu sabes, cuando los Changelings atacaron Canterlot. Estoy segura que has leído un par de libros sobre eso- Visualizo como la hija de Trixie se sonrojaba, habiendo sido descubierta. Sonrió con confianza- Ademas, estoy segura que Spike también te ha contado sobre eso- Exclamó con seguridad la chelista. Mas par su deslumbre la alicornio negó con su cabeza.

-No, cuando le pregunte me dijo que no recuerda mucho de aquel día.

Y al instante supo que el dragón le había mentido a Flurry. Spike poseía una gran memoria y un evento tan importante simplemente era imposible que se le borrara de la mente con facilidad.

-"Entonces no quiere recordar aquellos tiempos"

¿Y lo podía culpar? Era doloroso volver al pasado y rememorar todas las viejas cosas que ya no existían o habían desaparecido.

Trago saliva profundamente y aclaro su garganta.

-Bueno, para empezar hay que decir que honestamente, el ataque fue de sorpresa. Chrysalis ataco con todo a Canterlot, pensando que…

-¿Los equinos?- Atinó Flurry, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la pony de cuero gris, mas sin embargo esta recupero su compostura y asintió.

-Así es, pensando que los equinos estaban débiles luego de la derrota de los Elementos de la Armonía por parte de Discord, el Señor del Caos. Pero no fue así. Twilight Sparkle, la hermana de Spike, en compañía de sus amigas, organizo una defensa de Canterlot que mantuvo a raya a los Changelings. Yo misma estuve allí y luche contra esos insectos repugnantes.

El rostro de Flurry se ilumino.

-¡Vaya! La hermana de Spike suena que era increíble. Afirmó con seguridad la alicornio. Octavia sonrió.

-¡Y lo era! No por nada era la discípula de… "¿Y si ella no sabe quiénes eran las Princesas?"… No por nada era el elemento de la magia. Corrigió rápidamente la chelista, ensanchando un gesto algo alterado. Flurry asintió, habiéndose percatado de la pequeña corrección mas obviandola.

-¿Y cómo hicieron para derrotar a los Changelings? Cuestionó Flurry con intriga, sumergida en la historia. La peli-negro rió nerviosa.

-¿Estamos curiosas hoy, huh?- Cuestionó, revolviéndole la crin a la alicornio, quien se sonroso y cerro sus ojos mientras la acción duraba- Fue bastante simple. Los Guardias Reales se recompusieron del ataque sorpresa y el Coronel Shining Armor se encargó de derrotar a Chrysalis en un épico duelo mágico. Luego Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas se encargaron de guiar a la población a terminar de expulsar a los Changelings del territorio. Exclamó con un tono orgulloso la chelista, recordando aquel día, donde junto a Vinyl Scratch combatió y repelió a los Changelings.

-Suena bastante genial como se encargaron de los Changelings. ¿No tienes más historias así?

-Esa será la última por hoy, desafortunadamente- Flurry hizo un puchero, algo desanimada- Recuerda que yo vivo en Ponyville. La alicornio se sonrojo e inflo sus mejillas.

-Le diré a mi mama que te deje dormir aquí. Afirmó con seguridad la yegua adolescente. Octavia sonrió, volviendo a revolverle la crin a la oji-ópalo. También recordó que había dejado su instrumento en la sala de música.

-Tengo que buscar mi violonchelo corazón- Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, justo al lado del cuerno, haciendo que Flurry encendiera sus mejillas al rojo vivo- Nos vemos mañana. Aseguró con un tono dulce la chelista, levantándose de su asiento.

-Nos vemos mañana Señorita Octavia.

Una vez tuvo su instrumento musical, se dirigió a la puerta para salir de aquella vivienda.

-¿Te marchas ya, Octavia? Inquirió alguien a su espalda. Se dio media vuelta y vislumbro a Spike junto a un pegaso de cuero amarillo y crin color café que no conocía, ambos en la mitad de las escaleras. No obstante aquello no le impidió componer una sonrisa segura.

-Por supuesto. Pronto se hará de noche. "Y esta vez no tengo una pegaso que me lleve rápido por la ciudad"

-Oh, ¿asumo que vendrás mañana? Inquirió con tranquilidad el dragón. La chelista alzo una ceja.

-Infieres mal, yo renuncio. Wonder Luck se vio algo impresionado, mientras que el reptil morado soltó una risa quedada.

-No seas así, le das un mal ejemplo al nuevo trabajador de esta casa- Coloco una garra encima del lomo del corcel oji-marrón, quien se estremeció ligeramente- Wonder, te presento a la artista de la casa, Octavia Melody. Melody, te presento al nuevo guardaespaldas de Flurry, Wonder Luck.

El pegaso rápidamente hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un placer, Madam.

-El placer es mío, Wonder Luck. Correspondió con cortesía y una sonrisa afable la chelista. El semental de cuero amarillo se vio algo preocupado.

-Si gusta, la puedo acompañar hasta donde sea su destino. Ofreció con convicción el corcel de cuero amarillo pálido. Octavia alzo una ceja, simulando un rostro molesto.

-¿Estas insinuando que no puedo protegerme yo sola? Aquello hizo que el pegaso soltara un dejo de impresión y abriera sus ojos de sobremanera.

-¡N-No! ¡Y-Yo solo-!

-No te preocupes Wonder, solo está jugando contigo. Exclamó con una sonrisa burlona el dragón. La peli-negro chisto con su lengua.

-Le quitas lo divertido- Luego volvió a mirar al semental con un gesto amigable- Muchas gracias por la oferta, Wonder Luck, pero estoy bien. El pegaso suspiro aliviado.

-¿Qué les pasa a las yeguas con sus bromas? Cuestionó en voz baja el policía dorado. Octavia volvió a mirar al dragón, esta vez con más seriedad.

-¿Le preguntaras? El reptil de espinas verdes asintió con firmeza.

-Así lo haré. Ten cuidado. Expresó con cierta preocupación Spike, haciendo que la chelista asintiera con seguridad.

Y pronto se encontraba caminando bajo la puesta de sol en el horizonte y las luces de las farolas de la ciudad. Pocos ponys a su alrededor, varios policías dorados esparcidos por todas las calles. Llegaría a su hogar y se intentaría animar una vez más antes de caer en un profundo sueño. No obstante, conforme daba más pasos hacia la Estación de Trenes, más sentía que alguien la estaba viendo fijamente. Intento revisar de reojo, fingiendo mirar el paisaje o la calle, pero no noto a nadie en particular.

Quizá hubiera sido lo mejor aceptar la oferta del joven Wonder Luck.

Meneo su cabeza, apresurándose a su destino y catalogando aquel sentimiento como una pequeña paranoia suya.

¿Por qué alguien la estaría viendo fijamente a ella?

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, dando así sus últimos rayos de luz. Aquello significaba para algunos el final de su día laboral, mientras que para otros era el inicio del mismo. Por su parte, para Rainbow Dash y Diamond Winter significaba el inicio de su misión.

-Y entonces yo tome la silla y le dije: Hey, el que se va de la villa pierde su silla- El corcel tomo unos segundos para recuperar su aliento- Y él se cayó al suelo. Y dicho aquello, el equino peli-azul claro volvió a reírse con fuerza. La pegaso rosada sonrió con una ceja alzada, sin poder reconocer si el semental estaba actuando para pasar desapercibido o sinceramente le estaba contando una anécdota casual de su vida.

Estaban en la calle, debajo de una farola. Al frente suyo se hallaban los muros y la entrada a una fábrica de nubes, rodeada de pegasos que también conversaban entre ellos.

-Ay, ese Fire Fall es un duro. Luego me reprendió mandándome a cargar veinte cajas de un almacén a otro. Exclamó el equino de cuero gris con un tono melancólico, recordando aquel episodio en su vida. Rainbow Dash asintió.

-Son buenos ponys. Llevan en… tu sabes que desde 1006. Exclamó la pegaso peli-azul eléctrico con tranquilidad. El corcel frunció su ceño.

-Vaya…- El semental desvió su semblante hacia un lado, notando como la pegaso objetivo salía de su lugar de trabajo- M-Mi comandante. Murmuró, alertando a Rainbow Dash. Esta miro a su subordinado y luego en la dirección que este observaba, notando así a la yegua cuero turquesa, crin y cola ámbar con oro brillante y ojos ámbar. Sus orbes violetas brillaron con intensidad, reconociéndola. No había cambiado casi nada, solo un aspecto algo más maduro. Una sonrisa entusiasmada se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

-Buen trabajo, Diamond. Afirmó con seguridad la equina de pelaje rosado, a lo que el semental de cuero gris se sonroso ligeramente. No obstante meneo su cabeza a los pocos segundos, sabiendo que habían temas más importantes que atender.

-¿C-Como haremos esto?- Rainbow Dash torno su atención hacia el- ¿Cómo haremos para acercarnos? Inquirió, haciendo que la pegaso de cuero rosado frunciera el ceño. Aquella era una buena pregunta, pues no podrían simplemente acercarse y decirle que eran parte de la Resistencia en pleno Cloudsdale.

-Debemos seguirla y ver donde va. De ahí planearemos. Diamond Winter trago saliva secamente, asintiendo con determinación.

-Si. Susurró con convicción el corcel. El elemento de la lealtad sonrió con satisfacción.

Y pronto comenzaron a seguir a su objetivo desde una distancia prudente, mientras esta volaba despacio y despreocupada las calles de la ciudad del cielo. Algunos Batas Negras se cruzaron en su camino, más estaban preocupados con sus propios asuntos para prestar atención a los Berqus en la calle.

En un momento dado, vieron como la pegaso objetivo se detenía en seco e ingresaba en un callejón. Rainbow Dash detuvo a Diamond Winter con uno de sus cascos. Aquello era terriblemente familiar, dado que ella había ingresado a un callejón para emboscar a Zaphire Ring. ¿Sera que su objetivo se había dado cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo y los esperaba al doblar la esquina?

Por su parte, la unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo observaba a la pegaso de pelaje rosado quieta en su sitio, acompañada de un corcel que no lograba ver bien ni identificar siquiera porque estaba de espalda a ella. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se habían detenido de pronto, sin un motivo aparente. Gracias a su ingenio, el traje de policía dorado le ayudaba para camuflarse en aquella ciudad, mas era también un objeto de vigilancia para ponys como Rainbow Dash, quien sabía que estaba en Cloudsdale.

Pronto su yegua objetivo hizo un movimiento junto al otro pony, llegando hasta un callejón e ingresando en el mismo.

-¡Tsk! Estos pegasos y sus alas. Murmuró con desgano la unicornio, encendió su cuerno en magia y comenzando a flotar mientras sus alas de ilusión hacían un movimiento rítmico y monótono. Averiguaría por qué el elemento de la lealtad estaba en Cloudsdale, "exponiéndose" y arriesgándose tanto.

La líder del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana sonrió cuando vio que en aquel callejón había varios pegasos corceles y yeguas reunidos frente a una puerta.

-"Una especie de lugar clandestino" Con serenidad comenzó a flotar hacia esta, siendo seguida al poco tiempo por Diamond Winter. Como todos los demás ponys estaban distraídos hablando entre sí, nadie noto cuando ellos dos entraron por aquella puerta…

Mas Zaphire sí. Bufo con exasperación. Ese sitio parecía un establecimiento fuera de la norma, por lo que si ella ingresaba con el traje de policía dorado encima atraería indudablemente la atención.

-Joder. Murmuró con desgano, retirando su vestimenta y haciéndola desaparecer en un destello. Proseguidamente hizo aparecer una gorra, colocándola en su cabeza para ocultar la parte de su cuerpo que la identificaba como una unicornio. Al poco tiempo, ninguno de los corceles y yeguas de aquel lugar realizo cuando una unicornio flotando con magia y con unas alas de cristal también ingresaba en aquel lugar.

Rainbow Dash se vio sorprendida de lo grande que era el interior, superando sus expectativas. Paredes de colores oscuros, opacos. El piso y el techo imitaban aquello, mientras que las luces del lugar eran tenues, salvo aquellas que apuntaban a un escenario al extremo centro de la habitación. Varias mesas estaban posicionadas en todo el lugar, formando una especie de "u". Un pony con traje blanco y una sonrisa segura estaba en la pequeña tarima.

-No sé si les conté la vez que estuve con varios de mis amigos en una fiesta- El público hizo ruidos de negación, a lo que el corcel asintió- Bien, les contare una anécdota de una fiesta graciosa… saben, cuando esas existían.

Un sentimiento de amargura golpeo con fuerza a Rainbow Dash, quien sonrió por la melancolía y la nostalgia de los recuerdos de todas las fiestas y todas las aventuras con sus amigas. Oyó algunas risas apagadas o quedadas del público, sabiendo que aquel comentario había llegado a más de uno. El corcel hizo una mueca.

-Ups, no pretendía hacerlos morir de la risa con ese chiste, perdónenme. Expresó, haciendo ahora reír con más ánimos al público.

-Mire mi comandante- La pegaso de cuero rosado desvió su semblante hacia Diamond Winter, quien apuntaba discretamente con su casco hacia una de las mesas- Ahí esta nuestro objetivo.

Rainbow Dash compuso un gesto energético en la comisura de sus labios, viendo a la pegaso de pelaje turquesa sentada en una de las mesas de aquel sitio. Procedió entonces a buscar con la mirada una mesa vacía cercana a la de su objetivo. En unos momento hallo lo que buscaba, por lo que se movilizo hacia allí jalando a su subordinado del casco. Pronto ambos se sentaron.

-Entonces Juice me dice bastante alterado: ¿¡Por qué me pinchaste!?- El corcel guiño un ojo y sonrió burlonamente- Y yo le dije: ¿Qué no había que pinchar al burro?

Una ola de carcajadas se escuchó en todo el sitio. Diamond Winter también rió quedadamente, más la pegaso oji-violeta contemplaba fijamente a su objetivo.

-Winter.

-¿Ah?

-Tienes unos bits contigo, ¿Verdad? El pegaso de cuero gris sonrió con confianza. De su cartera saco varias de las monedas, enseñándoselas a la yegua.

-No solo tome prestado un traje de bata negra de aquel pueblo. Expresó de forma sagaz el pony, haciendo que Rainbow Dash sonriera con satisfacción y hasta orgullo, con sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

-Excelente.

-No es por ofender a los burros del público claro está- Aclaro con rapidez el corcel, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos- ¿Hay alguno presente?- Inquirió, más nadie levanto su casco, haciendo que luego de unos momentos el semental con traje riera- Oh, ustedes son cautelosos, difíciles de pillar. Pero es hasta un alivio saber que no hay un burro aquí presente. ¿Se imaginan a uno de ellos con alas?- Los ponys del publico hicieron ruidos de negación- Honestamente tampoco yo. Es una imagen bastante difícil de proyectar- Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad mientras los reflectores lo iluminaban- ¿Quizá si le agregamos a nuestro burro con alas una capa negra bien vistosa?

Al instante unas risas sorprendidas y dejos descolocados salieron de algunos ponys, habiéndose estos percatado de su crítica oculta.

-Madam. Desvió su atención hacia un lado, donde noto como un mesonero colocaba una copa de cidra en su mesa. Se sorprendió por aquello.

-D-Disculpe, yo no-

-Es cortesía de una yegua, Madam. Exclamó el semental con un tono neutro, retirándose de allí. Quedo confundida y busco con la mirada en el lugar para visualizar quien le podría haber mandado aquel regalo.

Después de unos momentos se resignó en su búsqueda y tomo el tarro de cidra con su casco, empinándose buena parte de la bebida de un santiamén y disfrutando del show.

-Por supuesto no todos los burros con alas y capas negras bien vistosas son "burros". Pero cada quien juzga como quiera juzgar, así como yo hice con mi amigo Juice a quien pinche por burro- Comentó con seguridad el corcel, obteniendo algunas risas de la audiencia. Se veía bastante cómodo en su espacio- En fin, luego de eso tuvimos que despejar las dudas sobre si él era burro o no, así que hicimos un set de preguntas de cultura general.

-Hey belleza- Saludó alguien a su lado, cuando se dio media vuelta noto a una pegaso de cuero rosado con crin azul eléctrico y ojos violetas. No parecía tener mucha más edad de la permitida para estar en aquel lugar- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? No obstante, aquellas palabras habían tomado su atención, por lo que ensancho una pequeña sonrisa.

-Disfrutando del show. Respondió puntual, esperando la próxima respuesta de la otra yegua.

-Oh, ¿te importa si lo disfruto yo también en esta mesa? Inquirió con un tono bastante meloso la pegaso, haciendo soltar una risa quedada.

-Adelante. La pegaso rosada ensancho una risa victoriosa, sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Por qué una pony como tu esta tan sola? Cuestionó con tranquilidad.

-Mis amigos son unos bastardos que me cambiaron hoy por ver un partido de hoofball. Confesó con naturalidad la pegaso turquesa, haciendo que la oji-violeta riera por lo bajo.

-Tontos, se pierden el poder pasar tiempo con…

La yegua se vio dubitativa por unos segundos, pero finalmente le extendió el casco.

-Lightning Dust. ¿Tú eres? La pony cuero rosado le correspondió el saludo.

-Mi nombre es Electric Zapp, recuérdalo bien. La equina peli-ámbar esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, un gusto Zapp- Entrecerró sus ojos- Lamento tener que cortar tu vuelo aquí, pero no voy a pasar la noche en tu cama. Afirmó sin tacto alguno Lightning. Electric hizo un sonido parecido a un quejido.

-Eso ardió, dolió y fue frió como el hielo. Comentó con una extraña serenidad la otra pegaso, sorprendiendo a la pony turquesa.

-Ciertamente. Te lo tomaste bastante bien. Concedió la pegaso peli-oro. Electric Zapp ensancho una sonrisa presumida.

-Por supuesto. ¿Rechazaste mi avance porque soy demasiado hermosa para que me puedas manejar o por algo más? Cuestionó con un tono orgulloso la oji-violeta. La oji-ámbar ensancho su gesto en la comisura de sus labios.

-Simplemente no me interesan las yeguas, Zapp- Se excusó con tranquilidad- Además, no parecieras tener más de 20 años si te soy sincera. Más la pegaso rosada transformo su sonrisa en una confiada.

-Oh, me halagas- Lightning tomo otro pequeño sorbo de su bebida, sin dejar de ver a la pegaso misteriosa- Aunque es una lastima…

-¿Qué no me podrás llevar a tu cama? Terminó la yegua de pelaje color turquesa. Electric asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso y que quería conocerte más… incluyendo tu historia como Wonderbolt. Al instante la expresión energética en el rostro de Lightning murió y fue reemplazada con una mueca descolocada, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Q-Que dijiste? Inquirió con una sonrisa forzada, quizá había escuchado mal a la otra pony, pese a que su cerebro claramente disparo todas las alarmas en su cabeza.

-Ya sabes, tu historia con los Wonderbolts. Seguro tienes algo interesante que decir. Exclamó con serenidad la yegua oji-violeta. La equina de pelaje turquesa frunció su ceño.

-No se dé qué me estás hablando. Siempre he trabajado para la fábrica de nubes. Aseguró con un tono más grave y carrasposo Lightning Dust, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su vaso. Electric Zapp ensancho su gesto astuto.

-Sí que lo sabes, Lightning. Te luciste bastante como Wonderbolt.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mí? Cuestionó, levantándose de su asiento con alteración, atrayendo la atención de los ponys en las mesas de su alrededor. La yegua turquesa se vio algo cohibida con el pequeño escándalo que hizo.

-Solo quiero que una cosa- Torno su atención nuevamente a la otra pegaso en la mesa, detallando como está la miraba directamente a sus ojos ámbar con aquellos dos iris violetas- A ti- Y dicho aquello, la yegua escribió algo en una de las servilletas y se levantó de su silla- Lamento si la incomode, señorita. Me retiro. Procedió a salir de su vista, mientras el show continuaba en el escenario.

Zaphire Ring, quien observo todo desde una distancia optima, frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué planeas, Rainbow Dash? Susurró, intrigada por aquel acontecimiento y la reacción de la otra pegaso.

Lightning Dust respiraba con una leve agitación, todavía deslumbrada de que eso hubiera pasado. ¿Esa yegua era del Partido? ¿De los policías dorados? ¿Del Ministerio de la Amistad? ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía de antes?

Visualizo la servilleta en la mesa. Con su casco la tomo y la levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos, visualizando que, en efecto, aquella extraña pegaso de pelaje rosado había escrito algo en el papel.

-"Mañana en la noche. Estadio Wonderbolt. No faltes" Frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué querrás conmigo, Electric Zapp? Susurró en la incertidumbre, sin saber bien que se podría encontrar si averiguaba más acerca de aquello.

* * *

Hey, It's me! Silicio! Entregando el (décimo sexto) episodio de esta historia. Hemos progresado bastante, todavía falta mas por descubrir.

¡Tiempo de las reviews!

**Nahuel836: **Hola colega. Efectivamente, mucho amor en el aire. Aunque... quizá no deberías acostumbrarte a eso...

Como dije en el capítulo pasado, ¡Visiten mi pagina en Devian Art! ¡Hay un mapa bien cool! (Esto no es publicidad descarada)

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi creación en un **REVIEW. **Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S** (100%) Y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	19. Reencuentro(s)

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas".**

* * *

-Su respiración ya se estabilizo… su ritmo cardíaco está a un nivel normal … su presión arterial no esta en un estado necesariamente óptimo, pero si que esta mejor que antes…

El unicornio de cuero gris cian claro anoto, con una pluma y tinta que sostenía con su magia, todo aquello que observaba y analizaba en los papeles que transportaba con su magia también. En sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación por su líder, quien tenía sus parpados cerrados y respiraba pausadamente, acostada en su cama.

-Le dije que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía, mi hermana… pero usted no escucha…

-¿Se recuperara? Cuestionó con un tono de voz grave el pony terrestre corpulento al lado de la yegua. Su sola presencia hacía sentir nervioso a Party Favor, no pudiendo evitar este estremecerse ligeramente cuando los ojos morados del semental traspasaron la ranura de su yelmo y se clavaron en los orbes azules del doctor. Si bien estaba sentado en una silla, su armadura negra y su capa blanca no parecían ser un impedimento para él. Una sonrisa temblorosa y temerosa se dibujó en los labios del unicornio.

-B-Bueno, su condición es frágil. Estas recaídas son recurrentes y solo podemos esperar que los medicamentos y los tratamientos mágicos hagan efecto. El corcel con traje de batalla no dijo nada, volviendo a mirar a su líder. El equino oji-azul suspiro con alivio.

-"Es demasiado intimidante para poder mantener una conversación"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno queriendo realmente iniciar una conversación con el otro. Party Favor pronto sintió como el ambiente en aquel lugar era sofocante, frió. **Ella** ya no estaba en peligro, de hecho, junto a ese pony, el diría que **ella** estaba en los mejores cascos de la nación.

Se dio media vuelta. Tendría que ir a buscar más medicinas para el peor de los casos.

-M-Me retiro. El pony terrestre ni se dignó a mirar en su dirección. El unicornio al ver que el otro corcel no se oponía a su iniciativa se retiró de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, suspirando con desgano. Sin duda su trabajo era agobiante. Pero era su trabajo al fin y al cabo, y desde que había decidido acompañar a la Gran Hermana en aquel pueblo remoto del norte de Equestria, su rol en el círculo de **ella** había sido impuesto.

Trago saliva profundamente, sin embargo descubrió con sorpresa y horror como el líquido bajo por su garganta con bastante dificultad. Al llevar su mirada hacia abajo noto como una cuchilla de color violeta brillante estaba peligrosamente cerca de su yugular. Soltó un dejo de impresión.

-Muy buenas tardes, doctor- Susurró una voz en su oído izquierdo, haciendo que un escalofrió bajara por la columna de Party Favor, cerrando sus ojos con miedo- No haga un escándalo. No queremos molestar a nuestro amigo ahí dentro ¿cierto? El corcel asintió una vez.

-¿Q-Quien eres? De reojo pudo observar como unos cascos azules se comenzaban a desplazar hasta su frente, descubriendo pronto una capa morada con estrellas dorada, un sombrero negro con las mismas figuras, una crin y una cola plateadas sedosas que combinaban con unos ojos violetas brillantes.

-Ya usted conoce a la Magna e Imbatible Trixie- Exclamó con un tono sereno la yegua, haciendo que el semental sonriera nervioso- ¿Cómo está usted hoy, doctor?

-B-Bien… Respondió llanamente el pony de cuero gris. La maga entrecerró sus ojos y afilo su mirada, esbozando una sonrisa fría.

-Hace un tiempo que no lo veía, doctor. ¿Dónde estuvo?- Inquirió la oji-violeta, haciendo que el oji-azul tuviera otro escalofrió- Recuerde que está en una situación… puntiaguda. Sin mentiras ni omisiones. Agrego la peli-plateado, afincando la presión de su cuchilla de magia sobre el cuello del corcel, quien gruño un poco.

-E-Estaba en Hornla… ¡En el Distrito XV!- Trixie hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz, a lo que el pony asintió. La maga entonces alzo una ceja, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación- La Gran Hermana me había pedido visitar los hospitales de la capital para ver que estuvieran en óptimas condiciones. Reveló el pony con bastantes nervios. Bajo la perspectiva de Trixie, estaba asustado.

-Ya veo… Estuvo fuera bastante tiempo ¿verdad?- El equino asintió rígidamente- No sería alocado pensar que hablo con bastantes seres en su viaje ¿cierto? Party Favor palideció, sintiendo su estómago revolverse y su corazón dar un vuelco.

-…

-Quizá dijo algo que no quería decir… o que no debía decir…

-Y-Yo no dije nada a nadie, Señorita Lulamoon, yo solo-

Hizo silencio en cuanto vio que la unicornio azul levantaba su casco derecho. El pasillo quedo en la penumbra. Luego de algunos segundos de expectación y tensión, la maga aparto ligeramente la daga del cuello del doctor, quien noto como su saliva podía pasar con más facilidad.

-Ahora si puede continuar.

-G-Gracias- Aclaro su garganta- E-Esta es la primera vez que pienso en la condición de Flurry Heart desde bastante tiempo atrás, Señorita Lulamoon. J-Jamás rompería el voto de confianza que usted me otorgo. Exclamó con seriedad y angustia el pony, a lo que la peli-plateado esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Claro, usted es un pony correcto. Usted nunca revelaría tales datos de importancia de su paciente, ¿cierto?- Inquirió Trixie con un tono de voz neutro. Party Favor solo negó con su cabeza rígidamente. Sus cascos temblaban, su corazón golpeaba duramente su pecho y el sudor bajaba lentamente por su rostro y cuello. Cualquier movimiento erróneo de su parte podría significar su propia defunción. No obstante, no tuvo que rezar ni esperar mucho para que la unicornio azul desapareciera su cuchilla de magia- Me alegro de poder confirmar eso doctor… Ahora, quiero saber cómo se encuentra Starlight. Exclamó con un tono más serio. Su voz era templada y firme, aunque dentro de ella se escondía un sentimiento de preocupación y algo de temor. El doctor trago saliva, aclarando su garganta.

-Ejem… ella se encuentra estable por ahora, su progresiva alteración y el uso de su magia la debilito demasiado. La herida de su antigua batalla sigue causando estragos en su cuerpo y por ahora solo podemos esperar que ella misma se recupere. La oji-violeta asintió, visiblemente desilusionada de oír aquellas palabras. Rememoró las palabras de Red Tide después de que **ella** se había retirado de su reunión con el Triumviratu.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el progreso de su cura? Party Favor por primera vez desde que hablo con la unicornio azul peli-plateado sonrió con energía.

-Bastante bien en realidad. Nuestros científicos están dando todo de sí y hemos dado grandes pasos. La experimentación con la magia del Caos es sin duda fascinante. Exclamó el doctor con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Trixie se vio contagiada en parte por los ánimos del corcel, sonriendo con algo de esperanza.

-¡La Magna e Imbatible esta complacida con ese progreso! Afirmó con un tono seguro. El semental de pelaje gris asintió.

-Así como nuestro equipo de médicos, Señorita Lulamoon. Trece años de esfuerzo y dedicación finalmente están dando sus frutos. Comentó Party Favor, rememorando todas las veces que no durmió, desarrollando una fórmula para después a las horas desecharla por no ser lo necesario o no alcanzar el grado de eficiencia que se necesitaba. La unicornio azul hizo un sonido con su garganta, atrayendo la atención del pony.

-Ya algunos pensaban que usted era un inútil, doctor. Indicó con un tono más sereno la peli-plateado. El corcel frunció ligeramente su ceño.

-Es comprensible que muchos no entiendan el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en este proyecto... pero eso no quita ni afecta nuestro progreso. Nuestra misión es curar a nuestra hermana de su herida fatal. Trixie sonrió con satisfacción.

-Eso espero, Party Favor. También espero que la condición secreta de Flurry se quede así; secreta. El semental asintió, sintiendo nuevamente el nerviosismo volver a él.

-Le puedo asegurar que así será. La unicornio azul asintió. Proseguidamente se dio media vuelta.

-Un placer haber hablado nuevamente con usted, doctor- Miro de reojo al pony de cuero gris, quien trago saliva secamente- Pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos. El equino compuso una sonrisa temblorosa. La peli-plateada comenzó a caminar.

-"Muy pocos saben la condición de Flurry. Lo importante es que la cantidad no suba… ni baje" Frunció ligeramente su ceño. Party Favor definitivamente era un eslabón débil en su organizada mentira, pero no podía actuar dado a que él era el líder del proyecto que buscaba la cura de Starlight. Y a **ella** le debía demasiado para simplemente seguir sus intereses egoístas.

Meneo su cabeza. Por ahora iría a su casa y pasaría tiempo de calidad con su familia.

-"_Familia la cual usurpaste" _

-"Silencio"

Miro hacia atrás, notando esos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, observándola desde el final del pasillo. No rastros del corcel de cuero gris o de nadie más. Solo ellas dos. Bufo con desdén, volviendo a mirar al frente. No quería gastar tiempo confrontando aquello que la atormentaba.

* * *

Flurry Heart caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, siendo seguida de cerca por su nuevo guardaespaldas, quien portaba un rifle de cerrojo en su lomo.

-Entonces Señor Luck- El susodicho desvió su atención a la pony adolescente- ¿Mi mama lo contrato a usted para protegerme? Wonder Luck asintió.

-Así es Señorita Heart. La alicornio frunció su ceño ligeramente. Eso significaba que Spike si había hablado con su mama sobre la irrupción de los policías dorados con máscaras plateadas y ella había actuado en consecuencia.

-¿Cuándo lo contrato? Inquirió la yegua blanca, doblando una esquina y continuando su recorrido a su habitación de estudios. Wonder Luck esbozo una sonrisa tranquila.

-Hace poco sinceramente, pero usted y yo nos habíamos visto antes- Flurry se vio desorientada, sin saber bien a que se refería el- La pelea en el Bazar de Kalininstone. Yo soy el policía dorado que salió… ileso de ahí. La yegua se vio deslumbrada, recordando aquel pony que le había puesto fin al arquero grifo que ella había derribado de los tejados. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

-¿Aquel pony era usted?- El pegaso asintió con tranquilidad. Flurry no obstante y para su impresión mostró un semblante afligido- F-Fue mi culpa que eso nos hubiera pasado en primer lugar… Si no hubiera actuado tan inmadura sus compañeros seguirían vivos… Le pido disculpas. Expresó, deteniendo su marcha y agachando su cabeza. Wonder Luck compuso un semblante comprensivo, no guardando ningún rencor a la pony.

-No hay nada que disculpar Señorita Heart. Afirmó, acercando su casco hacia el lomo de la yegua. Sin embargo para su sorpresa ella se apartó rápidamente, esquivando así su pesuña. El pegaso quedo descolocado ante la repentina acción. Flurry esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-T-Tengo una herida en mi lomo y me arde mucho jeje… Se excusó. Wonder Luck asintió.

-No se la hizo alguno de los bandidos en el Bazar, ¿cierto?- Indagó con un tono preocupado el corcel. La yegua negó con su cabeza- ¿Cómo se la hizo? Si se puede saber claro está. Flurry agrando su gesto tembloroso. No quería ser descortés con aquel que tenía la sola misión de protegerla, pero tampoco podía decirle que pertenecía a una raza que se creía extinta y que era buscada por aquellos ponys con máscaras plateadas.

-Señorita Heart- Ambos equinos miraron hacia la dirección de donde provenían, notando pronto a la unicornio de cuero amarillo y crin naranja. Dust Spark frunció su ceño, viendo a aquel equino policía dorado con un arma al lado de la yegua adolescente- ¿Este sujeto la está molestando? El pegaso peli-café abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras Flurry se deslumbraba ligeramente. No obstante a los segundos recupero su compostura.

-¡N-No! Señorita Spark, él es Wonder Luck, mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Indicó la alicornio. El semental y la equina se vieron a los ojos, ambos con un gesto poco amable en su mirada. Sin embargo el corcel meneo su cabeza, compuso una sonrisa afable y procedió a acercarse a la yegua.

-Un placer. Exclamó con cortesía el pony, extendiendo su casco hacia ella. No obstante la unicornio miro primero la pesuña de este y luego a Flurry Heart, quien veía la situación con ojos preocupados. Paso de largo del saludo del semental, rodeando a este y dirigiéndose a la pony adolescente de cuero blanco, dejando perplejo a Wonder Luck.

-¿Cómo está usted, Señorita Heart? Cuestionó con un tono de voz más amable la unicornio de crin naranja. La oji-ópalo trago saliva secamente, componiendo una sonrisa.

-B-Bien…

-¿Ha tenido algún otro problema con **ellos**? Cuestionó con seriedad Dust Spark. El semental alzo sus orejas, prestando atención a aquella conversación y colocándose cerca de las yeguas con discreción. La alicornio desvió su mirada hacia los lados, viendo pocos equinos caminando de un lado a otro.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso. Aseguró la yegua de pelaje blanco. La unicornio comprendió, asintiendo.

-Sígame entonces Señorita Heart. Comenzó a caminar. Wonder Luck se colocó al lado de Flurry Heart.

-Ella no es muy comunicativa, ¿cierto? Inquirió con un tono neutro el corcel. La yegua adolescente suspiro con desgano.

-Ella solo es así con los que no conoce… Defendió la alicornio. El semental de cuero amarillo pálido alzo una ceja.

-Aunque sea mejor que tome su consejo, Señorita Heart- La aludida miro a su guardaespaldas- Si llega tarde a sus clases no sé quién me despedirá primero, Lord Sparkle o Madam Trixie. Afirmó con un tono bromista el corcel. Flurry rió quedadamente por aquella broma. Los dos procedieron a seguir el camino de la unicornio. El pegaso arrugo ligeramente el puente de su nariz. Sentía que conocía a aquella yegua de algún sitio, más su mente no podía ubicar de donde o como. Su saliva se torno algo agria por la falta de cortesía que esa pony había mostrado hacia el.

Los tres equinos llegaron a la habitación designada. Dust Spark no perdió ni un segundo más y abrió la puerta, ingresando al lugar. Fue secundada por Flurry Heart y por Wonder Luck. Los tres se vieron recibidos por varios libros siendo movidos de un lugar a otro con rapidez. En el centro de la habitación estaba Moondancer, quien se veía concentrada en su oficio. Al parecer estaba organizando su lugar de estudios.

La unicornio peli-naranja camino despacio hacia el escritorio de la habitación, sentándose en su asiento, tomando unos de los libros de la mesa y comenzando a leer.

-Buenos días profesora Moondancer. Saludó Dust Spark desde su asiento, alertando a la unicornio de pelaje color crema. Esta desvió su atención hacia la mesa donde su alumna estaba sentada, sonriendo desorientada.

-¡Dust! Buenos días a ti también… ¿Cuándo entraste?- Preguntó, desviando su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación, notando a Flurry Heart y al pegaso desconocido al lado de ella. Detallo el rifle que este último llevaba en su lomo. Trago saliva y disimulo su sorpresa con una sonrisa- Flurry…

Se acercó a los dos ponys. Desvió su atención hacia el corcel, a quien examino por todos lados. El semental esbozo una expresión nerviosa, mientras aquella yegua lo analizaba de arriba abajo.

-¿Dónde están mis modales?- Preguntó, extendiendo su casco- Soy Moondancer, la profesora de Flurry Heart.

Los ojos del semental brillaron ante aquel gesto de cortesía, el cual era apreciado después de ese trago amargo que sufrió con la otra unicornio. Le correspondió el gesto.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Wonder Luck. Soy el nuevo guardaespaldas de la señorita. Exclamó con un tono orgulloso el pegaso de cuero amarillo pálido. La yegua mayor se acomodó sus lentes y ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Oh, te aseguro que ella no necesita un guardaespaldas. Es increíblemente fuerte. Aseguró Moondancer. La alicornio adolescente se sonroso e inflo sus mejillas. El corcel por su parte rió, concordando con ella.

-En efecto, yo estuve allí cuando hizo ese hechizo poderosísimo. Seguramente la Madam Trixie está tomando precauciones. Moondancer por unos segundos frunció su ceño antes de sonreír nuevamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pony de cuero blanco.

-Flurry, ve practicando con Dust Spark tus nuevos hechizos.

La alicornio se vio asombrada.

-¿¡Mas!? P-Pero si acabo de terminar uno…

-¿Quién se atrasó en sus estudios? La alicornio refunfuño, rememorando a Spike. Desvió su semblante y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba sentada la peli-naranja, quien miro por unos segundos quien se aproximaba a su posición y al ver a la pony con prendas de vestir desvió su mirada nuevamente al escrito en sus cascos.

La unicornio de pelaje crema volvió a mirar al semental, esta vez con seriedad. El semental se vio algo sorprendido, cohibiéndose ligeramente y tragando saliva.

-¿O-Ocurre algo? Inquirió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Moondancer entrecerró sus ojos.

-"Creo que lo conozco de algún sitio" Ejem, ¿pudieras contarme que hizo Flurry antes de realizar el hechizo? Cuestionó con un tono amable, aunque definitivamente más severo que antes. Wonder dilato sus pupilas.

-N-No sabría decirle con sinceridad, cuando ella conjuro ese rayo yo estaba luchando contra los vándalos. Exclamó el semental con algo de pena. La unicornio crema chisto con su lengua, visiblemente decepcionada.

-Quisiera obtener otra versión que no sea la de Spike ni la de Flurry. Si te has podido dar cuenta, ella es un diamante sin pulir. Tiene un potencial monstruoso y francamente este proviene de su madre, la que es ahora la unicornio más poderosa del mundo. Afirmó la yegua oji-morado con cierta emoción en su voz. Wonder Luck desvió su atención hacia la susodicha pony de cuero blanco. La imagen de Trixie se mostró a su lado, comparándola.

-"¿Sera ella la hija de la Gran Hermana?"

Aquella duda no saldría de su mente por un tiempo. Torno su atención hacia Moondancer.

-Dígame Madam que puedo hacer para pasar el tiempo aquí. La unicornio de pelaje color crema sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo algo perfecto para ti. El corcel trago saliva secamente, no teniendo un buen presentimiento acerca de ello.

* * *

Trixie tenía su casco izquierdo apoyado en su mejilla, mientras bostezaba. Ahí sentada en su silla, era espectadora de otra de las tantas discusiones entre sus dos compañeros del Triumviratu. Ya era costumbre ver las palabras acaloradas de Red Tide y los silencios largos e incómodos de Maud Pie.

Honestamente, ella en esos momentos estaba desinteresada en esos temas que ellos dos debatían tan furiosamente. Tenia cosas mas importantes en su mente.

-Ya te he dicho que debemos enfocarnos en políticas domésticas, Tide. La Gran Hermana ha logrado progresos inmensos en nuestra infraestructura nacional desde que llego al poder. El Distrito IV ahora tiene carreteras y los pueblos tienen corriente eléctrica. La Gran Vía del Oeste ahora conecta gracias a un ferrocarril Appleloosa con Puerto Clover, pasando por Galloping Gorge y Los Pegasus, así como también el sistema de ferrocarriles y de carreteras en el Distrito XI ha mejorado bastante. Si queremos seguir el legado de nuestra hermana y continuar su trabajo en Nueva Equestria, entonces es necesario mantener el statu quo con Zebrazia y el Imperio Grifo. Exclamó Maud Pie con un tono neutro, típico en ella. El corcel líder de la Policía Dorada bufo con molestia.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Dejar que los sucios bastardos del Imperio Grifo nos acaben apenas tengan la oportunidad? Inquirió con un tono claramente molesto el pony. La yegua asintió.

-Una operación para atacar Saiberium sería demasiado costosa.

-No es que precisamente ellos sean los mejores militares. El Frente Unido Muscowita les está dando bastantes problemas, así como los salvajes de la Horda Franka. Y pese a que traicionaron al Frente Socialista Revolucionario de Albamenia, la cuna de nuestra gloriosa revolución, todavía no han podido acabar con los valientes revolucionarios que siguen batallando en el extremo norte de Saiberium, los cuales también te recuerdo que seguimos suministrando con equipamiento. Afirmó con un tono serio el semental pelirrojo. Maud Pie se arregló el flequillo en su frente, suspirando con desgano. Trixie alzo una ceja, pocas veces la obstinate pony terrestre hacia eso.

-Aun si el Imperio Grifo se derrumbara, seria extremadamente complejo y difícil transportar a nuestros proles activos hasta Saiberium. El Reino de Griffonstone nos negaría el paso, El Reino de Bretoña es demasiado orgulloso y nos negaría el paso, así mismo con el Reino de Galia y cruzar Pengae sería un suicidio, los lobos rebeldes y los hipogrifos magyares atacarían sin piedad a nuestras tropas y después tendríamos que combatir a los grifos en la Lombirdai Ocupada.

-¿Qué hay de Zebrazia? Ellos siguen un sistema parecido al nuestro.

-Zebrazia ni siquiera ha podido conquistar Botsbique y está siendo destrozada por los rebeldes grussianos y felinos. ¿Esperas que sea capaz de mantener guerra contra el Imperio Grifo?

-En eso te doy la razón… malditas cebras inútiles. Exclamó con desprecio Red Tide. Trixie miraba atentamente a los dos equinos, esperando el nuevo destello de furia del corcel o la respuesta fría y carente de emociones de la yegua.

-Además, estoy segura que Rainbow Dash aprovecharía e intentaría sublevar a la población. Ha estado más activa estos últimos meses. Mencionó la terrestre de cuero gris azulado. El corcel oji-marrón frunció su ceño.

-Si tan solo supiéramos donde esta esa sabandija… Tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a Black.

Trixie rememoro que Zaphire le había comentado que ella podía ubicar cuando quisiera a la pegaso azul. Es más, seguramente la unicornio estaba vigilando a Rainbow Dash en esos momentos. Si podía ubicar a la pegaso, podía ubicar entonces a la base central de los rebeldes. Esa información era bastante preciada… y una que no compartiría, pues interfería directamente en sus planes. Solo Rainbow Dash y sus amigas para ese punto podían traer de vuelta a Twilight Sparkle… Y ella había esperado demasiado su duelo con la alicornio para eliminar esa oportunidad.

-Y por lo que está haciendo en el oeste y sur de Equestria. Gracias a ella los campos de re-educación en Simius sufrieron revueltas a pequeña escala.

-No se te olviden las protestas en Golenia y en la Orden Polar. Agregó con un semblante disgustado el semental. Maud Pie asintió.

-Todo gracias a mi hermana y su anuncio…

Trixie por unos momentos pudo ver un semblante afligido en el rostro de la pony terrestre. Pinkie Pie había tomado una decisión muy estúpida que le había puesto un precio a su cabeza. Ahora era el trabajo de Maud Pie, su hermana, cazarla y llevarla ante la justicia de la Gran Hermana.

-"Que cruel es el destino"

-"_Tu eres la primera que sabes de crueldad, ¿cierto?" _

Frunció su ceño, alejando aquella voz de su mente.

Un silencio abrumador tomo lugar en la habitación. El pony oji-marrón, por esa vez, no lanzo un comentario crudo y cínico sobre la situación difícil en la que estaba su rival.

-… ¿Al menos podemos concordar que el Imperio Grifo es una amenaza? Inquirió Red Tide con un tono cansado. Se había fatigado de discutir en vano. Para su sorpresa y alivio, Maud Pie asintió.

-El Imperio Grifo tiene un sistema despreciable que debemos eliminar, así como Zebrazia tiene un sistema obsoleto. Pero con acciones militares y guerra a gran escala no lograremos más que el retroceso en nuestro proceso social. El corcel de cuero amarillo suspiro con exasperación. Según el creía, la amenaza monárquica tenía que ser acabada de forma rápida y contundente. La mala hierba tiene que ser arrancada de raíz para que desaparezca. No obstante, necesitaba la aprobación de los otros dos miembros del Triumviratu… o en todo caso de **ella**.

-No hay mejor momento que este. Las tensiones entre Bretoña y Galia no han disminuido desde que su Guerra de Cien Años entro en una pausa temporal. Muscowy ha repelido durante años los intentos de conquista del Imperio, así como la Horda Frank-

-Ustedes siguen discutiendo todo esto, pero Starlight es la que realmente decide que hacer- Intervino Trixie repentinamente. El aburrimiento había tomado posesión nuevamente de su mente y quería marcharse de allí lo antes posibles- No se olviden quien es su líder.

-Lo mismo te puedo decir. Trabajamos juntos y somos iguales ante los ojos de nuestra hermana. Respondió Red Tide con un tono serio. La unicornio azul sonrió burlonamente. Sabía que el líder de la policía dorada se ponía sensitivo en esas reuniones.

-Si… Discutiendo sobre asuntos de guerra, la Magna e Imbatible Trixie quiere saber cuántos dispositivos Platinioum tenemos. Cuestionó, queriendo averiguar la cantidad de una de las pocas cosas que en realidad podía equipararse a su poder. Una de las pocas cosas que podía ser usada en su contra con efectividad. Un arma con un poder destructor colosal. Maud Pie ladeo su cabeza.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Indagó la terrestre de cuero gris con intriga. La peli-plateado entrecerró sus parpados.

-Es nuestra arma única. La Magna e Imbatible Trixie tiene el derecho a saber eso. Indicó la oji-violeta con seguridad. Red Tide suspiro con desgano, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para buscar aquella información. La unicornio vio a la terrestre directamente a los ojos. Esta mantuvo un semblante impasible.

-Este… Sí, tenemos veinte Dispositivos. Informó el corcel pelirrojo. La maga asintió.

-¿No es maravillosa la magia del caos? Nos permite crear estas armas capaces de arrasar ciudades enteras. Ciertamente Spike le había advertido de ellas durante su discusión sobre su proceder con respecto a la situación de Flurry. Aquellas armas tenían un poder inmenso. Eran la carta de victoria de Nueva Equestria frente a sus enemigos… Y también era una de las pocas cosas que había salvado a Maud Pie de convertirse en ceniza.

-Esas armas son demasiado peligrosas. No sabemos con certeza los efectos colaterales que podrían llegar a tener. Exclamó el pony de pelaje amarillo con firmeza. Trixie debía darle la razón, aquellas armas eran sin duda un recurso que debían manejar con cautela.

-Efectos corrosivos en una gran extensión de tierra rodeando el punto de impacto. Cambios en los ponys y demás seres de la zona. Mutaciones. Incluso la muerte. Rememoró Maud Pie. Trixie por su parte ya no tenía ganas de pensar en más nada, queriendo descansar en su hogar.

-Bueno, esta reunión fue bastante productiva, pese a que ustedes dos no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo sobre cómo proceder contra el Imperio. Red Tide chisto con su lengua, mientras que la terrestre de cuero gris no hizo nada, inexpresiva en su sitio.

-Quizá si aportaras algo a la discusión podríamos avanzar… Exclamó el pelirrojo con molestia.

-¿Para qué? Solamente alargaríamos estas reuniones tediosas. Remarcó con firmeza la peli-plateado, haciendo que el semental solo suspirara.

-Las yeguas si son exasperantes. Susurró, virando su cuerpo hacia su mesa y recogiendo sus archivos.

-¿Cómo sigue nuestra hermana? Inquirió Maud Pie. Trixie frunció ligeramente su ceño, recordando lo que el doctor le había dicho el día anterior. Red Tide alzo una de sus orejas, pues aquel tema también era de su interés.

-Por ahora debemos esperar que ella se recupere. Tardará unos días en volver a asistir a estas reuniones- La información sobre la cura de **ella** que le había dado Party Favor volvió a su mente- También me comento que el progreso de su cura iba bien.

-Eso esperamos todos. Aseguró Maud Pie llanamente, desviándose hacia su mesa y organizando sus papeles. Trixie frunció su ceño, rememorando la pequeña sonrisa que Starlight esbozo cuando se mofaba de ella…

-"Eso esperamos todos"…

* * *

Esperaba pacientemente a su presa. Estaba justo al otro lado de la calle que daba a la puerta de la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Su vigilancia de su nuevo objetivo había sido constante durante esos últimos días, pues una ruta debía trazar. El sol se preparaba para ocultar en el horizonte. El cielo tenía un tono anaranjado y no había ningún rastro de nubes, lo cual era una señal que indicaba que no llovería aquel día.

Allí vio a la pony terrestre de cuero gris y crin peli-negra salir por aquella puerta. Llevaba como siempre su instrumento en el lomo. Un pequeño detalle que debería tener en cuenta al momento de actuar.

Octavia comenzó a caminar hacia, si debía apostar, la estación de trenes.

Ella utilizo sus alas y subió hacia los tejados de los edificios. Pronto empezó el seguimiento de su presa, viendo que, una vez más, seguía la misma ruta de siempre. Los mismos cruces, las mismas calles.

Le facilitaba su misión en gran medida.

En esa ruta habían demasiados callejones oscuros, en especial en el Slum de los proles. Y pese a que los batas negras triplicaran su presencia allí, las sombras se engullían a los ponys en silencio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los Berqus estaban demasiado preocupados con su propia existencia para darse cuenta de aquellos detalles. Los Proles ni siquiera prestaban atención a su propio entorno con profundidad. Los Batas Negras para esa hora comenzaban a hacer cambio de turno.

Los calles de por si a esa hora estaban más desoladas que de costumbre.

Nadie se fijaría en que faltara una pony más.

Vio cómo su objetivo cruzo el Slum, continuando su camino hacia la ahora visible estación de trenes. Una expresión seria, parada en su posición encima del tejado.

-"_Parece que ya encontraste el lugar indicado para actuar" _

-"Así es. El Slum será el lugar ideal" Confirmó Apple Bloom, mirando detenidamente a Octavia marcharse.

-"_La pregunta es cuándo lo haremos" _Comentó Scootaloo. La fusión frunció su ceño ligeramente. Extendió sus alas y descendió al suelo, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la chelista, con dirección al hogar de Pinkie Pie.

-"Mañana mismo"

-"_Excelente" _

_-_"Mientras más rápido consigamos información, más deprisa daremos al Partido su perdición" Aseguró con firmeza Apple Bloom.

-"_¿Podremos llegar hasta __**ella**__ sin que sus guardias nos detecten? _Inquirió su compañera. La fusión se detuvo por unos segundos, reflexionando aquellas palabras.

-"La verdadera pregunta es si estamos preparadas para morir por nuestro objetivo"

Scootaloo no dijo nada. La yegua, sabiendo que sus palabras habían logrado lo que tenían que hacer, reanudo su marcha, dejando a la pegaso para que pensara.

Su mente enfoco a Sweetie Belle, a Iron Will y a Diamond Tiara. ¿Estaba ella preparada para morir por su causa y dejarlos a ellos solos en ese mundo? Su hermano también seguía trabajando en su granja. El ya había perdido a su hermana Applejack, a su esposa Cheerilee y a su abuela Granny Smith. ¿Sería justo que ella lo abandonara por un bien mayor?

Trago saliva secamente. Por eso es que debían planear aquello con tanto cuidado. La Zona Exclusiva Alfa era territorio desconocido para ellas dos. El Castillo de Canterlot aún más. Entrarían a ciegas y tendría que confiar en sus instintos. No obstante, debían hacerlo. Por todos los ponys que desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, por su mentora Zecora, por sus hermanas y sus amigas. Aquel anuncio en el periódico por parte de Pinkie Pie solo era una pincelada de lo que muchos ponys pensaban y se guardaban. Cuando la Gran Hermana cayera, todo el Partido se vendría abajo con ella.

Y eso era lo que tenían que perseguir.

* * *

Se detuvo frente a la entrada del otrora magno estadio de los Wonderbolts. Aquel lugar donde había tenido decenas de experiencias maravillosas y donde había conocido a grandes ponys. Recuerdos y amistades que ahora parecían tan lejanas, como fantasmas de otra realidad a su alrededor.

Chisto con su lengua. No era tiempo para aquellas memorias agridulces del pasado. Debía averiguar quién era realmente esa tal Electric Zapp y que quería con ella. Después de todo, sabia de su pasado como Wonderbolt.

Apremio su ingreso en aquel edificio.

En su recorrido por el interior de aquel lugar, no vio señal alguna de los policías dorados o de ningún otro pony. Un dato curioso. Pensaría que un edificio tan importante dentro de la historia de Cloudsdale tendría al menos un par de vigilantes.

¿Cuál sería el lugar que aquella yegua de cuero rosado eligió para su encuentro?

Una interrogante a la cual tendría que buscar respuesta en ese mismo lugar. Aquella equina era tanto misteriosa como preocupante.

Llego hasta el área de prácticas del estadio. Ahí vio en el medio del campo a la yegua de crin color azul eléctrico y pelaje rosado claro. Esta miraba a una de las porterías de Hoofball. Trago saliva profundamente, tomando la valentía para acercarse.

Electric Zapp se percató de su llegada, dándose media vuelta.

-Veo que si viniste. Exclamó con un tono animado la pegaso oji-violeta. La yegua turquesa frunció ligeramente su ceño, con su crin oscureciendo su frente.

-Es preocupante que alguien desconocido te pregunte sobre tu pasado- Argumentó con seguridad la peli-ámbar dorado. Rainbow Dash tuvo que darle la razón, asistiendo. Ella también estuviera angustiada sobre aquello si estuviera en la posición de la otra pony- Así que aquí estamos, tienes mi atención.

-¿Oh? Pensé que a ti no te atraían las yeguas. Lightning Dust esbozo una sonrisa fría.

-¿Eres de la policía dorada? Inquirió con un tono nada acorde a su gesto. La oji-violeta vio que la otra equina había evadido su broma. Estaba yendo totalmente en serio.

-No, intenta de nuevo. Exclamó con un tono burlón Rainbow Dash. Le parecía hilarante que aquella yegua con la cual había competido en su examen de ingreso a los Wonderbolts no pudiera reconocerla. Esta última frunció su ceño.

-¿Esto es una broma para ti? Cuestionó un poco más agresiva. "Electric Zapp" suspiro con exasperación.

-No estoy aquí para hacerte nada malo, como podrás ver a tu alrededor, solo estamos tu y yo. Señaló. Lightning Dust miro de reojo su entorno. El páramo estaba efectivamente vacío.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? El elemento de la lealtad ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Digamos que los "guardias" que podrían vernos están distraídos.

Zaphire Ring, quien estaba con su traje de policía dorado, caminaba por dentro del estadio Wonderbolt, siguiendo el rastro de Rainbow Dash. Tenía cierta curiosidad del porque la pegaso estaba allí. ¿Aquella yegua a la cual acompaño en el bar clandestino la vería allí? Tendría que esperar para ver su intriga saciada.

-Hey- Exclamó con firmeza una voz a su lado. La unicornio se dio media vuelta y noto a otro policía dorado. La capucha de este no dejaba ver bien su rostro- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Inquirió el semental. Zaphire frunció su ceño. No estaba esperando que hubiera otros guardias por allí.

-"Quizá lo mejor sea reducirlo"

-Al parecer hay un pony que traspaso la propiedad. Vamos a encontrarlo. Exclamó el corcel con seriedad. La unicornio se deslumbro ligeramente, pero pronto esbozo una sonrisa confiada.

-"Vaya, él me puede ayudar a molestar a Rainbow Dash" Muy bien. Puntualizó, comenzando a caminar en la dirección donde por última vez había rastreado a la pegaso. Mas el otro policía dorado obstruyo su camino con un casco, descolocando a la yegua.

-Por allí están revisando mis compañeros. Nosotros debemos revisar la otra ala- Afirmó el pony con un tono seco, grave. Zaphire frunció su ceño. No podría confirmar donde estaba Rainbow Dash, pues tendría que detenerse y eso inevitablemente atraería la atención del equino, quien también cabía la posibilidad que viera el pequeño destello de su cuerno a la hora de realizar el hechizo. Quizá si le borraba la memoria y lo dejaba inconsciente podría seguir su camino- Vamos. Animó más afable el semental, haciendo que la unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo suspirara con exasperación. El corcel comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde ella venia.

-"Bueno, si sus compañeros están revisando aquella área y conociendo lo escurridiza que puede ser Rainbow…"

Con aquel razonamiento en mente, siguió el camino del semental.

Este sonrió cuando vio que la yegua le seguía.

"_-Quizá haya algún que otro guardia, lo mejor será que los distraigas. No intentes combatirlos, pues podrías alertar a los demás" _Eso le había dicho su comandante. Y bien que tenía razón.

-"Camino libre, mi comandante"

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? Cuestionó la pony peli-ámbar dorado con un tono rasposo, reservado. La pegaso de cuero rosado ensancho una sonrisa.

-Tú eres Lightning Dust, miembro de los extintos Wonderbolts- La aludida volvió a fruncir su ceño. Quizá no había sido buena idea asistir a aquel encuentro- ¡Quiero una carrera! Exclamó con una sonrisa confiada la oji-violeta, descolocando totalmente a la equina de pelaje turquesa. Esta dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿E-Eh?

-Quiero una carrera. Tú y yo, ahora mismo. Afirmó con un tono seguro. Lightning se vio escéptica, desconfiada, en la incertidumbre.

-¿U-Una carrera? ¿E-Es por eso que me invitaste aquí? Rainbow Dash asintió, extendiendo sus alas. La pegaso ex-Wonderbolt suprimió una sonrisa emocionada, queriendo despegar sus dudas- ¿No hay trampa? ¿Solo una carrera?

-Bueno, si quieres después podríamos acurrucarnos en mi cama. Obviamente una broma, pero que hizo que Lightning Dust soltara una risa quedada.

-Demonios, si era solo eso debiste decirlo en un principio- La pegaso extendió su casco hacia la otra pony, extendió sus alas y compuso un gesto energético- ¡Acepto!

Rainbow Dash correspondió el casco de la yegua, mostrando un semblante competitivo.

-Muy bien, tenemos que pasar todos los aros de prueba y terminaremos en la otra portería de Hoofball. La oji-violeta se posiciono en el suelo, colocándose para comenzar su carrera. Lightning Dust no tardo en imitar aquello, posicionándose justo al lado de su contrincante.

-Lo tienes. No pienses que mi edad me ha hecho más lenta. No me contendré.

-Me ofendería que lo hicieras. Aseguró Rainbow Dash con determinación.

La pegaso de cuero turquesa chisto con su lengua, sonriendo. Se fijó al frente. En su casco traía un reloj que ahora la pegaso de pelaje rosado se percataba.

-En 10 segundos despegamos.

-Oh, veo que trajiste un cronometro para ver cuánto segundos te toma alcanzar mi flanco. Afirmó bromista el elemento de la lealtad. Lightning Dust rió quedadamente.

-De hecho, planeaba darte unos segundos de ventaja. De otra forma para cuando llegaras a la meta ya yo estaría en mi casa.

-¿Presumida eh?- Rainbow sonrió con nostalgia- No has cambiado en nada… Susurró.

Las dos esperaban pacientemente el sonido de alarma del cronometro de Lightning. Sus alas extendidas hacia arriba, sus cascos flexionados, sus rostros concentrados. Ambas con una sonrisa animada.

PIM

Las dos salieron eyectadas hacia arriba, levantando ligeramente las nubes donde estaban paradas. Sus estelas azul eléctrico y anaranjado iban par en par.

Lightning Dust sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. El fresco viento de la noche chocar contra sus plumas y su rostro. La luz de la luna reflejándose en las nubes. El mismo sentimiento de volar y competir que no había experimentado desde hacía años. El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba en los Wonderbolts. Una sonrisa emocionada se compuso en la comisura de sus labios, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por todos aquellos recuerdos.

Soltó un grito de alegría, riendo proseguidamente. Rainbow Dash miro de reojo a la otra pegaso, no pudiendo ella sentirse también contenta porque la pegaso la estuviera pasando bien. Ella también debía admitir que extrañaba aquello. Ese sentimiento de desafío y competencia. Acelero su ritmo, siendo secundada por la propia Lightning Dust.

Cruzaron de lleno algunas nubes sueltas, sortearon o completaron todos los circuitos de aros. Cada segundo que pasaba era una liberación para la pegaso turquesa. Todos esos años reprimiendo sus deseos finalmente eran expulsados aquella noche. Poco importaba que era contra las reglas. Poco importaba que los policías dorados la vieran. Ella era un Wonderbolt. Ella era una pegaso de élite.

Sonrió con entusiasmo, aumentado su velocidad y dejando gratamente sorprendida a Rainbow Dash.

Pronto la alcanzo. Ambas se miraron con intensidad. Aquello era una competencia y ganaría la más rápida.

-¿¡Estas bien allí!? ¿¡La edad no retrasa!? Cuestionó con un tono burlón el elemento de la lealtad. La ex-Wonderbolt chisto con su lengua.

-¡Ya quisieras!

-¡Ja!

Ambas esquivaron una columna de nubes, cada una hacia un lado, volviendo a unirse al poco tiempo. Las dos visualizaron la portería de Hoofball. Lightning Dust se vio algo desanimada, pues aquella emoción ya se iba a acabar.

-¡Hey!- La pegaso peli-ámbar dorado anaranjado desvió su semblante nuevamente a la peli-azul eléctrico, quien esbozaba una sonrisa confiada- ¡Pasamos por la portería y regresamos por el mismo camino hasta la otra!

-¡Joder Zapp, ESO era todo lo que tenías que decir! Exclamó con energías. Pronto las dos pegasos asintieron, habiendo concordado una nueva meta.

-¡ALLÁ VAMOS!

Lightning Dust fijo su mirada al frente, sonriendo.

* * *

Respiraba agitadamente, con el sudor bajando por su frente y su cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza. Sus alas estaban extenuadas, mientras que sus cascos apenas podían mantener el equilibrio.

-Buena carrera. Felicitó la yegua a su lado. La pony de cuero turquesa abrió sus ojos ámbar y miro a la otra equina de pelaje rosado, quien estaba en iguales condiciones que ella. Sonrió con fatiga.

-Hicimos veinte. Puntualizó. La peli-azul eléctrico alzo una ceja.

-¿Y? No me digas que estas cansada.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día.

Las dos rieron.

Más pronto Rainbow Dash borro la sonrisa de su cara, mostrando una faceta más seria.

-Te voy a ser honesta, Lightning- La aludida se vio desorientada ante aquella repentina voz firme- Tu ya me conocías de antes.

-¿Si?

-Así es. ¿Recuerdas a una pegaso altamente atractiva?

-Bueno, estoy yo. Comentó la oji-ámbar. Rainbow Dash no obstante se acercó al rostro de la pegaso, sorprendiendo a esta.

-Una pegaso de crin arcoíris, cuero azul cian. Presumida, orgullosa. ¿Qué batió el record del mareotrón? ¿6 segundos?

Lightning Dust contrajo sus iris con asombro.

-¿Hablas de Rainbow Dash?- Pronto rememoró las anteriores palabras de aquella yegua, de como ella la conocía de antes- ¿Estás diciéndome que eres ella? Pues si es así no lo pareces.

-Oh, pero sí que lo soy…- Aclaro su garganta, mientras realizaba una pose- Oye, si te duermes pierdes. Además los Wonderbolts se supone deberían poder recuperarse rápido de una pérdida de control. Tú lo viste en el mareotrón. La práctica de ellos es lenta, digo, no es nuestra culpa que seamos mucho mejores que los demás. No todos están destinados a ser Wonderbolts, sólo los mejores, ¿cierto?

La pegaso de cuero turquesa se vio descolocada. Esas eran en mayor medida las palabras que le había dicho a la propia Rainbow Dash. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, anonadada.

-No es cierto… ¿E-En verdad eres Rainbow Dash?

-La misma que viste y calza.

-¿P-Pero que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué eres tan distinta? Inquirió perpleja. La oji-violeta ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Solo estoy ocultando mi genial aspecto para no llamar la atención de mis fans. Aseguró la pegaso con una sonrisa. Lightning Dust rememoro sus exámenes de ingreso a los cadetes de los Wonderbolts. Todas las pruebas en las cuales ella y la yegua al frente suyo habían destacado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-P-Por Celest…

-Sabía que te ibas a sorprender.

-Claro que me sorprendí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? No te veía desde…- Se llevó un casco a su nuca, avergonzada- Desde que casi hago que tus amigas volaran con ese tornado…

-Oh…

-Si… No creas, deje atrás esa actitud mía. Nunca te pedí perdón por aquello. Estaba demasiado emocionada con la prueba de ingreso para fijarme en otros…

-Nunca te guarde rencor realmente. Eres una pegaso extremadamente talentosa para perderte por una actitud… tonta. Lightning Dust rió con aquello, concordando.

-¿Entonces fue por eso el por qué intercediste por mí para que Spitfire no pateara mi flanco fuera de la academia? Cuestionó, habiendo comprendido todo. Rainbow Dash asintió.

-Ya te lo dije, eras simplemente demasiado genial para dejarte ir así- Rememoró a Fluttershy, quien probablemente se hubiera también compadecido de la pegaso- Además, es lo que hubiera hecho una amiga…

-Lo que no entendí fue porque rechazaste unirte a los Wonderbolts. Spitfire te ofreció incluso la insignia de líder. La yegua de cuero rosado compuso una sonrisa. Incluso ella misma en ese tiempo se había sorprendido por su acción…

-Supongo que lo hice para pasar más tiempo con mis amigas… Después de todo, habíamos perdido a una recientemente y… no sé, solo quería pasar más tiempo con ellas. Se sinceró la pegaso peli-azul eléctrico. Lightning Dust compuso un gesto comprensivo.

-Vaya, eso es rudo de oír…

-Si…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Aunque no fue por esto que te invite aquí. La aludida alzo una ceja.

-¿Huh?

-Mis fans no son precisamente… amables. Tú los has visto por ahí, llevan un traje negro. Lightning Dust entendió rápidamente, sintiendo un escalofrió.

-¿Estas siendo perseguida por la Policía Dorada? Susurró, consternada. La pegaso de cuero rosado asintió.

-No solo eso. Estoy luchando contra ellos. No sé si has escuchado del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana- La otra yegua negó con su cabeza, a lo que Rainbow chisto con su lengua- Somos lo que queda del Ejercito Realista de Shining Armor.

Lightning Dust abrió sus ojos con impresión nuevamente. Aquella pegaso estaba llena de sorpresas. Compuso un semblante preocupado.

-Por Celestia, ¿no están escondidos en las Montañas Crystal? Inquirió. Dash negó con su cabeza.

-No- Meneo su cabeza- Pero ese no es el punto. Voy a ser directa, quiero que tú te unas a nuestro movimiento.

La pegaso de pelaje turquesa frunció su ceño. Había imaginado a donde iba aquello desde un principio. Ensombreció su semblante.

-¿Por qué? Cuestionó llanamente con un tono carrasposo. Rainbow Dash compuso una expresión solemne.

-Te lo dije ya. Eres demasiado talentosa para que estés perdiendo tu tiempo en bares con shows deprimentes- Afirmó. Espero unos segundos a que esas palabras calaran en la otra yegua, procedió a aclararse su garganta- Cuando volaste te sentiste libre, te sentiste alegre. Sentiste todas las emociones y todos los sentimientos que el Partido y **ella** han suprimido durante tanto tiempo. Sentiste lo que IQUISOC le ha arrebatado a todos los ponys "Berqus" y "Proles". Sentiste una vez más lo que teníamos durante aquellas pruebas de ingreso a los Wonderbolts y no apreciábamos. ¿No quisieras luchar para que todos los potrillos puedan sentir lo mismo que nosotras sentíamos en aquel tiempo? ¿No quisieras levantarte en armas y luchar contra el Partido para recuperar tu vida misma? ¿Para recuperar tú libertad? ¿Tu alegría?

Lightning Dust desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, reflexionando. El elemento de la lealtad espero con paciencia la respuesta de la yegua. Comprendía que no era fácil decidir abandonar su vida y luchar por algo que no era seguro. Así mismo fue con Rarity. La unicornio se había rendido en la vida, pero así como Twilight las había sacado de la ilusión de Discord, ella había logrado que la otrora modista saliera de aquel abismo pesimista donde estaba y ahora era la que le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando en esa batalla fatigante.

-Yo… Yo necesito unos días para pensar en esto… Es una decisión bastante difícil…

Rainbow Dash comprendió y asintió, sintiéndose aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo. No le había negado su ingreso, pero tampoco había accedido, por lo que ambas posibilidades estaban abiertas.

-Sé que no es fácil lo que te pido. Incluso no es justo. Pero tu talento seria increíblemente útil para nuestro Ejército. Uno a uno, cada casco hace la diferencia.

Lightning Dust se dio media vuelta.

-En dos días, nos reuniremos aquí a la misma hora. Ahí te daré mi respuesta. Aseguró con serenidad y templanza la pegaso de cuero turquesa. Rainbow Dash sonrió con seguridad.

-Con gusto te estaré esperando.

* * *

Hello, It's me! Silicio! Entregando el (décimo séptimo) episodio de esta historia. Lenta pero seguramente, ahí vamos colegas.

¡Reviews!

**Nahuel836: **Hey colega. Espero que este capitulo te de un preámbulo de lo que ocurre con **ella** xD.

Hey ¿estas confundido sobre donde queda cada cosa en mi fanfic? ¡Visiten mi pagina en Devian Art! ¡Hay un mapa donde podrás ubicar todo lo necesario! (Esto no es publicidad descarada)

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi creación en un **REVIEW. **Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S** y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	20. Resurgimiento

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas"**

* * *

Rarity caminaba por el recinto donde se hospedaba el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. Llevaba consigo una libreta y un lapicero, mientras que su semblante no era el más simpático de todos. Y el motivo era bastante simple.

Al parecer, nadie en aquel lugar tenia ideas buenas para posters de reclutamiento y de frases de guerra. Ella incluida. Reviso una vez más las ideas que les habían dado los soldados a los que les había preguntado, esperando que quizá hubiera una que paso por alto.

_Destruyamos a la Gran Hermana_

_Únete al Ejército de Liberación Equestriana_

_Muerte al Unitarismo_

_Abajo con el Partido _

Frunció su ceño y soltó un suspiro desganado.

-No es que sean precisamente malas… pero tampoco son inspiradoras… Si queremos que los ponys se unan a nosotros, debemos darles confianza de que podemos hacerlo y que no fallaremos…

Con su vista descubrió a Sea Wave, el Almirante de la Marina de Liberación Equestriana, quien portaba un look arreglado, con su crin cepillada y un traje adecuado a su rango, parecido al de Rainbow con la diferencia que era blanco con azul marino, con banderines dorados y complementaba con una gorra del mismo color que el conjunto.

Cualquiera le diría loca si les contara el estado en el que consiguió a ese pony en aquella taberna de Blackwater Town…

-Quizá a él puede pensar en una idea buena.

Con una sonrisa animada, se aproximó al corcel, más se sorprendió al ver que el Escuadrón Especial de Rainbow Dash salía de la misma sala donde estaba Sea Wave. Alzo una ceja, curiosa, mas no detuvo su marcha. Pronto el semental de cuero color rojo claro miro en su dirección, abriendo su ojo ligeramente.

-¡Señorita Rarity! Exclamó, haciendo una reverencia. Pronto los demás equinos que estaban con el secundaron su acción, lo que hizo ruborizar un poco a Rarity. Después de todo, ellos tenían una razón para hacer aquello, siendo que Rainbow Dash la había dejado como Comandante Temporal del ejército. Aclaro su garganta.

-Buenos días Almirante Sea Wave, Teniente Bronze Water, Soldado Fire Fall, Soldado Fire Wall, Soldado Frost Wings, Soldado Trick Sweeper, Soldado Roughwill.

Algunos de los presentes se vieron honestamente sorprendidos de que la unicornio blanca se supiera sus nombres. Esta se percató de esto y compuso una sonrisa pequeña, llena de orgullo.

-Cada vez que veo los reportes de las misiones, siempre aparecen sus fotos y sus nombres- Aclaró, haciendo que todos los ponys comprendieran- No obstante, eso no es por lo que estoy aquí- Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, viendo si algunos de aquellos equinos tenía algo que decir. Al no ser aquel el caso, continuo- Necesito que me ayuden en una labor.

-¿En qué podemos servirle, mi comandante? Inquirió un semental terrestre de pelaje naranja, ojos rojos y crin amarilla. De aspecto algo escuálido, más sabía que no debía subestimarlo, pues por algo estaba en aquel grupo de Operaciones Especiales.

-Así es, díganos en que podemos serle de ayuda. Exclamó el pony que tenía al lado con una sonrisa animada, quien era también un terrestre, de cuero rojo, crin naranja, ojos rojos y una contextura fornida. El primer equino suspiro con exasperación.

-Es exactamente lo que yo pregunte, Fire Fall. No hace falta que lo repitas. Reclamó con seriedad, haciendo que el susodicho Fire Fall soltara un dejo de vergüenza.

-¿¡Eh!? Dos ponys de ese escuadrón rieron con aquello, mientras que una yegua solo fijo su atención en el techo, viendo como había una pelusa que estaba a nada de caerse de una viga de madera.

Rarity compuso una sonrisa pequeña.

-Agradezco el entusiasmo, honestamente lo necesitaremos- Pensó en preguntar quién era el más creativo allí, pero para ese punto aceptaría propuesta de cualquiera de ellos, además que sería muy descortés de su parte desechar una idea de alguien que la estaba intentado ayudar- Verán, estamos planeando hacer posters de reclutamiento y de, eventualmente, esfuerzo de guerra, por lo que necesitamos tanto dibujos como frases-

-¡Frost sabe hacer dibujos! ¿¡A que si Frost!? Mencionó Fire Fall con ánimos, la aludida, la yegua unicornio de cuero amarillo con crin azul oscuro y azul claro con ojos color rojo asintió. Rarity se vio algo sorprendida por la interrupción del corcel. Normalmente le molestaría, pero por aquella vez lo dejaría pasar. Además, aquel dato podría serle útil en el futuro, por lo que lo guardo en la mente.

-Gracias querido, pero yo necesito ayuda es en el área de las frases. He preguntado a varios de los ponys que aquí viven y hasta ahora sus frases han sido… poco inspiradoras. Necesitamos palabras que den fuerza y ánimos, que alienten a los corceles y yeguas. Que sean contundentes. Afirmó con seguridad y convicción la unicornio blanca. Proseguidamente otorgo la lista a Bronze Water, quien la atrapo utilizando su magia. Todos los demás soldados se reunieron alrededor de él.

En unos segundos leyeron las frases que ahí habían escritas.

-Bueno…

-¿¡Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer!? Cuestionó con molestia el pony unicornio conocido como Roughwill, de pelaje mate, ojos marrones y crin blanca. Rarity trago saliva secamente, prefiriendo omitir el hecho de que algunas de esas frases habían sido su invención.

-Rough, no seas grosero frente a la comandante. Reclamó Fire Wall con seriedad. El otro pony solo bufo con desdén.

-Solo digo lo que todos piensan. Esas frases apestan- Desvió su atención hacia la otra yegua del grupo- ¿A qué no, Trick Sweeper? Esta se sorprendió por el hecho de que le hubieran preguntado. Sus mejillas se encendieron y asintió frenéticamente.

-¿Podemos anotar nuestras ideas? Preguntó entonces Bronze Water, dándoles una mirada severa y afilada a todos sus soldados. La otrora modista asintió con serenidad. Pronto el unicornio anotaba ideas que salían al azar, donde incluso Sea Wave y la propia Rarity se animaron a opinar.

Aquella escena era vista por Wildride, quien anotaba todo en una libreta.

-Bastante interesante. Esto podría añadir variables independientes a la ecuación. Murmuró con un tono neutro, terminando de escribir lo que sus ojos presenciaban y sus oídos captaban.

-¡Ay! Exclamó alguien, justo después de algo haberlo empujado unos centímetros y casi haberle hecho perder el equilibrio. El pegaso peli-verde se dio media vuelta y encaro a Ditzy Hooves, quien se sobaba la cabeza. Esta torno su mirada hacia los ojos amarillos del corcel, sonrosándose ligeramente en la vergüenza.

-¡D-Discúlpeme Señor Wildride! Venia despistada y no me fije en el camino. Expresó la pony rubia. El semental por su parte negó con su cabeza.

-No hay nada que disculpar Señorita Hooves. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Cuestionó en un tono inexpresivo. La yegua de cuero gris ensancho una sonrisa grande.

-Solo un pequeño mareo, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a esos jeje.

-Interesante. Pese a la condición de sus ojos usted es capaz de volar. Un hazaña memorable. Afirmó el pony de cuero verde con serenidad, haciendo que la pegaso oji-dorado se sonrojara nuevamente.

-N-No creo que sea así- Desvió su semblante hacia otro lado, notando a la reunión de los ponys- ¿Qué está ocurriendo allí? Inquirió curiosa. Wildride miro nuevamente en aquella dirección.

-Están discutiendo frases. Puntualizó con extrema simpleza el semental peli-verde, no queriendo dejar entrever que sabía mucho sobre aquello. La rubia coloco una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso si me gusta! ¡Vamos, Wildride! Exclamó entusiasmada, caminando con rapidez en aquella dirección. No obstante el pegaso oji-amarillo suspiro con desgano y se retiró del lugar.

-"Es imperativo que el elemento generoso no me vea muchas veces seguidas. Podría sospechar de mi identidad y de mis motivos reales en este lugar"

-¡Rarity! Llamó la equina de cuero gris. La aludida alzo sus orejas y se dio media vuelta, encarando a Derpy y sonriendo con energía.

-Ditzy, querida, llegas justo a tiempo. La pegaso se colocó al frente de la unicornio, mientras recibía la mirada intrigada o indiferente de los demás ponys presentes. La rubia sonrió en grande.

-¿Te puedo ayudar con las frases?- Aquello sorprendió a todos, más aun a Rarity, quien se vio desorientada- Me dijo mi amigo Wild…- Hizo silencio al ver que el pegaso se había marchado- "Quizá siguió con su patrullaje"… Lo oí de un patrullero al venir para acá. Exclamó la pegaso con seguridad. La unicornio de cuero blanco recupero su entereza y templanza, componiendo una sonrisa pequeña.

-Oh… Bueno, supongo que puedo obviar la explicación… Si, si puedes ayudarnos con las frases querida. Concedió la otrora modista, haciendo que la pegaso celebrara con un gesto. Bronze Water entonces le otorgo la lista con las frases que llevaban hasta ahora, en donde Ditzy comenzó a leer.

_¡Equestria te necesita! ¡Alístate al Ejército de Liberación Equestriana!_

_¡Tiempo de dar un rodeo duro sobre la Gran Hermana! _

_¡Pasa la munición! ¡Todo esfuerzo cuenta en nuestra lucha por un mañana más brillante!_

_¡Los Batas Negras usan ropa oscura para esconderse! ¡En cambio, nuestras armaduras resplandecientes son el reflejo del mañana que nos aguarda! _

_¡Hagamos una Nueva Equestria de Nueva Equestria! _

_¡Plieguen rifles, afilen espadas y tensen las flechas! ¡Esta vez, lo daremos todo! _

_¡Pateemos el flanco del Partido de vuelta a Albamenia! ¡Únete ahora mismo! _

_¡Por la Armonía y por la Princesa Celestia! ¡Rompamos las cadenas y recuperemos aquello que perdimos hace tanto tiempo atrás! ¡Seas Prole, Alpha, Berqus o Policía Dorado, nuestro Ejército te da la bienvenida si es que buscas luchar por la causa justa!_

_¡Equestria te quiere a TI para que la ayudes en su liberación! ¡Únete al Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana! _

Ditzy se vio honestamente impresionada, pues no esperaba que fuera esa clase de frases que leía en los posters de cada calle de cada ciudad y pueblo de Equestria. Sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¿Puedo sugerir una? Rarity ensancho una sonrisa cómplice y recupero con su magia la lista de los cascos de la oji-dorado.

-Por supuesto querida. La rubia hizo nuevamente un gesto de victoria.

-¡Bien! Esto… La Gran Hermana siempre nos está viendo, que nos vea cuando alcemos la bandera real de Equestria en el Castillo de Canterlot.

Gran parte de los presentes sonrió, satisfechos con la idea.

-Maravilloso Ditzy- La unicornio de pelaje blanco reviso la lista- Por ahora, lo que tenemos es suficiente- Hubo algunos dejos de desilusión- Pero no se preocupen, sigan pensando más y envíen sus sugerencias a mi oficina. Indicó la unicornio de cuero blanco con una sonrisa. Fire Fall sonrió con ánimos y abrazo a Fire Wall por el cuello.

-¡Así lo haremos, mi comandante! Exclamó el pony, riendo. El terrestre de cuero naranja hizo esfuerzos para liberarse de aquella prisión.

-¡S-Suéltame!

-¿Ha tenido noticias de Rainbow Dash, Madam? Cuestionó Bronze Water, a lo que la peli-morado negó con su cabeza.

-Me temo que no, querido. Pero ella conoce Cloudsdale como su propio casco, no nos deberíamos preocupar. Afirmó la otrora modista, intentando aplacar sus propias preocupaciones. La pegaso azul era una de las principales razones por la cual el Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana no había caído después de la muerte de Flash Sentry. Si ella desaparecía… o moría, no sabía que podría ocurrir.

-Además, tiene a Winter a su lado. Agregó la pony terrestre de aquel grupo de cuero morado pálido y crin ámbar. Aquella que la otrora modista conocía como Trick Sweeper. Fire Fall esta vez mostró un semblante más serio, de incluso desdén.

-Ese pequeño desgraciado se llevó mi moneda de la suerte. Mencionó con molestia. Roughwill por su parte suspiro con desgano.

-Eres bastante despistado, hasta una Breezie podría robarte sin que te dieras cuenta. Afirmó el pony de cuero mate. El pony de cuero rojo frunció su ceño.

-¡H-Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡E-Ella me distrajo! Exclamó, señalando a Trick Sweeper, quien dio un pequeño respingo y oculto su semblante detrás de su crin.

-Y-Yo no hice eso... Dijo en voz baja.

Rarity por su parte sonrió.

-Señorita Rarity- Llamo Sea Wave. La aludida torno su atención hacia el corcel- El teniente Bronze Water y yo hemos revisado la estrategia para la Operación Manzano- Al instante la unicornio de cuero blanco se vio más solemne, templada.

-"Applejack"…

-Llegamos a un acuerdo sobre cómo proceder con el asalto hacia Puerto Cirdina. Cuando usted y Rainbow Dash ordenen, comenzaremos la Operación.

Rarity asintió con firmeza. En un principio habían acordado llevar a cabo la Operación apenas terminara el invierno. No obstante…

-Excelente, quiero que me den los detalles en privado. Exigió la peli-morado, a lo que los dos corceles asintieron con seguridad. Fire Fall por su parte soltó un dejo de decepción.

-Yo quería escuchar el plan. Recibió un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza por parte de Fire Wall.

-¡No seas cabeza hueca! Regaño el semental, haciendo que el pony de pelaje rojo soltara gruñidos de dolor. Rarity suspiro con desgano, queriendo retirarse a su habitación. Se dio media vuelta.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, caballeros, damas. Expresó, marchándose de allí. Ditzy siguió con la mirada a la unicornio.

-"Ojala el Profesor Turner hubiera podido hacer algo para revertir esta situación"

* * *

Spike estaba concentrado, preparando la comida para aquel día. Flurry ya había salido para sus clases junto a su nuevo guardaespaldas y Orange Height. Trixie no había dado señales de vida en su habitación y la música de Octavia llegaba a sus oídos, indicando que ella estaba haciendo su oficio.

Oyó como alguien abría la puerta de la cocina. Se dio media vuelta y noto a la susodicha que no había dado señales de vida, quien llevaba un aspecto soñoliento. La unicornio azul dio un bostezo indecoroso y después probo su saliva, con su crin desaliñada simbolizando su estado desarreglado y natural. Sus ojos violetas se fijaron en la figura del dragón morado con un delantal blanco, sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Spike. Saludó la peli-plateado, acercándose a la barra de la cocina y sentándose en uno de los bancos. El reptil con espinas verdes alzo una ceja.

-Trixie. Que sorpresa verte así. La aludida rió quedadamente.

-Hoy no tenemos ninguna reunión en el Triumviratu… Y tampoco tengo ningún oficio en el Ministerio. Estoy libre. Afirmó con una voz pausada, calmada. El dragón compuso una sonrisa serena.

-Ya veo- Desvió su atención al tarro con café- ¿Gustas café? Inquirió con un tono afable. La peli-plateado asintió.

-Por favor, necesito despertarme.

Y así, Spike pronto tenía una cafetera lista para comenzar a hacer el líquido oscuro. Se volvió a concentrar en las verduras que estaba hirviendo. Frunció su ceño.

-Necesito ir a buscar más peces…

Trixie fijo su atención nuevamente en el dragón. A diferencia de ella y los ponys que vivían en base a una dieta vegetariana, los dragones requerían el consumo de carne y, hasta donde ella sabía, en Equestria casi no había ganado, y el poco que había no se usaba para el consumo. De hecho, según ella recordaba, la única vez donde el dragón sí que había probado bocado de carne de ganado fue en Kalininstone, en aquella cena con aquel grifo repugnante de Maximus.

-Podríamos ir hoy- Ofreció la unicornio azul, haciendo que el reptil se viera ligeramente sorprendido- Como te dije, estoy libre- Ensancho una sonrisa confiada- Deberías sentirte honrado que la Magna e Imbatible Trixie te quiera acompañar. Spike compuso una sonrisa cómplice y se acercó a la yegua.

-Oh ¿en verdad usted, Magna e Imbatible Trixie, acompañaría a este humilde dragón en su búsqueda por peces? Inquirió con un tono de voz juguetón. La unicornio azul se acercó al rostro del dragón, sonriente.

-Por supuesto. Incluso la unicornio más poderosa del mundo debe de vez en cuando rebajarse a las actividades mundanas. Exclamó con un tono de voz orgulloso la pony. No obstante fue tomada por sorpresa por Spike cuando este le dio un beso. Sus iris se contrajeron y estuvo a centímetros de empujar al dragón, pero su cuerpo se tensó y no supo cómo reaccionar adecuadamente ante la impresión de aquella acción.

Cuando se separó de sus labios, vio las mejillas sonrojadas de la unicornio y su rostro avergonzado. Ensancho una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Parece ser que la unicornio más poderosa del mundo también se apena con facilidad.

Trixie desvió su semblante con sus mejillas todavía al rojo vivo.

-¡Hmp! Soltó con los labios cerrados.

Spike rió con aquella pequeña victoria. Con una actitud relajada se devolvió a las ollas con las verduras hirviendo.

-Acepto gustoso tu ayuda, querida Trixie- Exclamó el dragón con un tono jocoso, revisando el progreso de las verduras hirviendo. Fuera del campo visual del reptil, la peli-plateado compuso una pequeña sonrisa discreta. Su relación con Spike era algo compleja y su pasado bastante oscuro… con actividades de ese estilo donde ambos compartieran, podría formar bases sólidas para su futuro…- Aunque también necesito pedirte algo.

La unicornio azul alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué podría ser? Respondió curiosa la yegua. El dragón torno su atención en primera instancia a la cafetera y proseguidamente a la pony de ojos violetas.

-Pero tiene que ser un secreto. Condicionó el reptil con un tono algo más serio. Trixie por su parte se deslumbro ligeramente ante aquello, pero pronto recupero su entereza y una sonrisa confiada se asomó por la comisura de sus labios, mientras reposaba su barbilla sobre sus dos cascos.

-Oh Spike. ¿No guardamos ya bastantes secretos?

Ambos rieron ante aquello, sabiendo muy bien a lo que la unicornio se refería.

-Ciertamente, pero este es especial. Puntualizó el reptil, reposando sus garras sobre la cocina. Debido a su condición de dragón, el calor no le afectaba realmente. Trixie sonrió, no al menos el calor exterior.

-Estoy escuchando…

-Bien… Esto… Bueno ¿tú sabes Octavia?- Inquirió Spike con un tono algo nervioso, consciente de lo que iba a hacer bien podría considerarse traición en los estandartes del Partido, sintiendo como su corazón aumentaba su ritmo cardíaco exponencialmente. La unicornio azul asintió pausadamente- E-Ella me solicito si tu podrías…

-¿Aumentarle su salario?- Concluyó precipitadamente la oji-violeta, haciendo que Spike tragara saliva secamente- Si es así yo no tengo problemas en-

-¡N-No! No es eso…

Trixie se percató de la actitud nerviosa del reptil, por lo que se vio confundida. ¿Acaso él tenía miedo de preguntarle algo? Su rostro se contorsiono en la preocupación.

-¿Estas bien, Spike? Cuestionó algo alarmada la pony, a lo que el dragón asintió rígidamente.

-Si… lo que te quería decir es que Octavia te pide investigar sobre el paradero de su amiga Vinyl. Reveló finalmente el ser de escamas moradas, haciendo que Trixie se descolocara ligeramente.

-¿P-Por eso estabas tan nervioso?- Spike se sonroso levemente y asintió- Ya veo…

Trixie comprendió. Seguramente el dragón pensó que él estaba cometiendo un crimen al solicitar algo así. Nada más lejos de la verdad para ella, pues él era parte de su familia.

Pero por otro lado, una duda creció en su mente.

-¿Esta "Vinyl" desapareció de 1007 a 1010?- Preguntó, queriendo confirmar sus dudas. El reptil asintió. Trixie chisto con su lengua- Muy posiblemente este en Simius en ese caso…

-¿Simius?

-Si… Tendría que mandar a alguien a investigar allí- De inmediato en su mente apareció el rostro de Zaphire, su más leal subordinada- El problema es Maud Pie… Esa serpiente inexpresiva junto al Ministerio de la Amistad controla toda esa zona.

Spike por su parte se vio aliviado con que Trixie hubiera accedido tan fácilmente. No obstante, el hecho de que la pony terrestre pariente de Pinkie Pie tuviera control en la zona donde posiblemente pudiera estar Vinyl le preocupaba un poco.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión con el Triumviratu? Cuestionó el dragón, intentando hacer que la unicornio azul se enfocara en otra cosa, ya que había logrado que Trixie aceptara a comenzar la búsqueda de Vinyl. Esta frunció su ceño y bufo con desdén.

-Terrible, tanto Maud Pie como Red Tide no logran acordar un punto medio sobre cómo proceder con el Partido. Afirmó la yegua peli-plateado con pereza. El dragón desvió su atención y detallo que el café ya estaba listo, por lo que tomo la cafetera con una de sus garras, busco y tomo dos tazas de cerámica y vertió el líquido oscuro en dichos recipientes, saliendo un pequeño humo de la bebida.

-¿Con dos terrones de azúcar? Trixie ensancho una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tú sabes cómo me gusta. Indicó, haciendo que Spike también riera, procediendo este mismo a colocar los dos cubos del polvo color marrón en el café. Una vez hecho eso, entrego la taza a la unicornio azul, quien con su magia violeta tomo el recipiente y lo llevo a su boca, sintiendo el vapor de la bebida chocar contra sus labios y su nariz.

-¿Por qué ellos no logran llegar a un acuerdo? Preguntó intrigado el reptil. Trixie dio un sorbo a la bebida y coloco la taza en la mesa.

-Ellos quieren hacer cosas distintas. Red Tide me explico hace un tiempo que el Unitarismo debería ser Internacionalista, que Nueva Equestria debería dominar el escenario mundial y aplastar al Imperio Grifo. Afirmó la yegua de ojos violetas, haciendo que Spike alzara una ceja.

-Me parece que a Gladius no le iría bien en ese caso. Trixie rodó sus ojos, rememorando los celos que el dragón tenía con el grifo de cuello negro.

-Naturalmente yo le ofrecería protección. Spike bufo con desdén. No obstante, decidió que lo mejor no era seguir por ese camino, por lo que se tragó su orgullo posesivo.

-¿Y qué hay de Maud Pie? ¿Qué quiere hacer ella? El rostro de la unicornio se contorsiono en el desagrado.

-Según entendí yo, esa infeliz quiere mantener la situación con el Imperio Grifo y Zebrazia tal como está. Concentrarse en la nación y en nuestros problemas internos.

-¿Cómo una especie de Unitarismo Nacionalista? Cuestionó Spike, a lo que Trixie se alzó de hombros, tomando otro sorbo de su café.

-No me importa mucho realmente, pues todas las decisiones finales las toma** ella**. Spike frunció su ceño. Pese a que el detestara a la Gran Hermana, esta había hecho grandes progresos en la infraestructura de Equestria, donde la Gran Vía del Oeste era el mayor ejemplo… Además, honestamente recibía el consuelo de que, al menos, los asquerosos masones y nobles que traicionaron a Shining Armor no ganaran la Guerra Civil…

-Solo Celestia sabe que hubiera pasado si ellos hubieran llegado al poder con Blueblood a la cabeza…

-¿Dijiste algo? Inquirió Trixie, haciendo que el reptil de escamas moradas espabilara.

-N-No… ¿C-Como esta Starlight? Inquirió el dragón con bastante esfuerzo. Observo como el rostro de Trixie se contorsiono ligeramente en la preocupación.

-V-Volvió a recaer…

Spike bien sabía que ambas unicornios tenían una larga historia juntas y una amistad fuerte. Sabía que a Trixie si le importaba la integridad física de la Gran Hermana…

-"Después de todo, ambas lograron hacer que la otra tuviera todo lo que poseen ahora"

Decidió que el mejor curso de acción seria apartar la mente de Trixie de esos pensamientos turbados sobre la condición de su amiga.

-¿Entonces así son todas sus reuniones del Triumviratu? Trixie asintió, recuperando su semblante de desdén.

-Sí, ellos siempre pelean para superar al otro en el argumento y yo generalmente termino fastidiándome… Claro, cuando esta Starlight es diferente- una sonrisa pequeña se asomó por sus labios- Ella si logra frenarle sus cascos. Un brillo especial apareció en los ojos violetas de la unicornio azul. Spike sonrió triste.

-Realmente te importa Starlight, ¿cierto?- Trixie lo vio pero no dijo nada, ambos conociendo la respuesta. Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron en el lugar, los dos reflexionando sobre su conversación hasta ese momento- ¿Q-Que harías si ella… falleciera?

Trixie oscureció su semblante.

-Me preocupa más lo que harían mis dos compañeros del Triumviratu… Si Starlight se fuera, nadie podría detener a esos dos a irse contra el otro… y contra mí.

Spike trago saliva profundamente. Aquella era una sentencia bastante contundente y sombría. Un presagio de algo que no era para nada agradable. El había presenciado en primera fila lo cruentas que habían sido la Crisis de Cristal, la Guerra Civil y la Gran Guerra Mundial. Algo que en el mejor de los casos deberían evitar.

-Y yo no tengo mucho apoyo en el Triumviratu… Yo soy de hecho casi desconocida- Reveló con una sonrisa honesta y pesimista la unicornio azul- Por eso es que Starlight es tan importante. Ella ha mantenido a Equestria unida. Ella es la que evita que el Unitarismo se fragmente y caigamos una vez más en la desesperación de la guerra.

-Tu también has aportado bastante Trixie- La aludida se deslumbro- Puede que no a una gran escala, pero tu salvaste a mi única familiar viva de su perdición. Tú salvaste a mi sobrina de un terrible destino.

Trixie se mordió el labio, incapaz de decirle a Spike la razón por la cual ella la hizo. Así que solo suspiro, intentando liberar su impotencia y su desgano.

-… Solo esperemos que la cura de Favor tenga éxito. Me dijo que habían hecho grandes progresos. Mencionó en una nota más positiva la unicornio azul. Spike frunció su ceño.

-Así esperamos todos…

El dragón sin más que decir se dio media vuelta devuelta a la cocina, dejando a una enervante Trixie, quien miro a su café con un rostro desanimado.

-"¿Es que acaso somos simples tuercas en este juego llamado vida?"

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y apretó la taza de porcelana con fuerza.

-"No"- Miro al reptil, imaginando a Flurry junto a este-"La Magna e Imbatible Trixie es más que una simple tuerca. Soy la unicornio más poderosa del planeta. Ni Maud Pie ni Red Tide se comparan a mi poder real. Si el momento de Starlight llega…"

Se enfocó en la ilusión de su hija, aquella pequeña alicornio.

-"… Ella es mi hija…"

-"_La cual usurpaste de mi" _

-".. Sin importar lo que tú digas, algún día será más fuerte que yo"

Miro hacia atrás, donde al fondo de la habitación estaban aquellos ojos azules fríos como el hielo, pertenecientes a aquella pony que la seguía atormentando. Aquel fantasma del pasado.

-"_**Y tomara su justo lugar como Regente de Equestria**__" _

* * *

Nuevamente el sol se comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte. Una vez más terminaba un nuevo día en Nueva Equestria y una vez más ella estaba caminando hacia el tren que tenía que tomar todos los días para volver a su hogar. Llevaba en su lomo su violonchelo voluptuoso, mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

El clima en ese día era definitivamente fresco, incluso un poco frió. No pudo haber prevenido la lluvia de la tarde con el calor que hacía en la mañana, por lo que ahora su cuerpo estaba expuesto a las corrientes de aire que le daban escalofríos y le hacían temblar un poco, mientras sus cascos se empañaban con el agua del suelo.

Como los últimos días, había menos ponys Berqus en la calle de lo habitual. Lo que si había más era un número considerable de policías dorados patrullando las calles. Con sus rifles en casco, preparados para cualquier eventualidad, vigilaban las calles como águilas y se mantenían alerta ante actividad que bajo su punto de vista fuera sospechosa.

Afortunadamente, el estuche de su violonchelo no calificaba como una por la forma tan particular que tenía.

Eso de cierta manera la aliviaba. Si ellos no la percibían como amenaza, no la enviarían al lugar donde sea que estuviera Vinyl en esos momentos…

Los gritos de auxilio de su amiga cuando se la llevaban. Sus movimientos inexistentes para rescatarla. Los ojos rojizos llenos de desesperación, miedo y furia. Como luchaba contra los corceles de la policía dorada mientras estos se la llevaban.

Su mente rememoro las palabras que ella se repitió durante años para aliviar su carga.

-"Ella protesto abiertamente contra la Gran Hermana. Ella realizo actos de vandalismo"

Diez años habían pasado desde aquella noche oscura y fría, que era tan lejana pero estaba tan fresca en su memoria. Todo el pueblo esa noche estuvo despierto por los gritos de horror y terror de aquellos que eran llevados hacia el Ministerio de la Amistad. Los potrillos lloraron, los corceles gritaron de rabia e impotencia, las yeguas sollozaron en silencio mientras intentaban calmar a sus retoños.

En especial recordaba el caso de Big Macintosh. El hijo mayor de los Apple del pueblo. El pony más grande y fuerte que ella jamás había visto. Luchaba con la fuerza de diez corceles. Se enfrentó cara a cara contra los policías dorados cuando estos pretendieron llevarse a su esposa, la profesora Cheerilee. Pero un golpe en la nuca fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Ahora su granja era un lugar lúgubre, con proles trabajando diariamente allí, mientras él trabajaba sin cesar, muy probablemente para evadir… e incluso intentar olvidar su pasado…

Vislumbro que se estaba aproximando al Slum. Meneo su cabeza, sacudiendo todos esos recuerdos de su cabeza. Llegaría a la estación de trenes, luego a su hogar en Ponyville y allí descansaría para el siguiente día de Nueva Equestria.

TAP-TAP

Volvería el día siguiente para ver a Flurry Heart y a Spike. Volvería para seguir tocando su música y alegrarle el día al viejo Orange, quien siempre se deleitaba con su melodía.

TAP-TAP

Aquellos pasos que chocaban contra el agua en el suelo definitivamente no se estaban haciendo más fuertes.

TAP-TAP

Ni se estaban dirigiendo a ella.

TAP-TAP

Trago saliva secamente. Un escalofrió bajo por toda su columna, solo que a diferencia de los anteriores, ese fue producto del creciente temor que se apoderaba de su corazón y mente.

TAP-TAP

Se quedó quieta en su sitio y se dio media vuelta, encarando lo que estaba detrás de ella.

-Perdone- Exclamó el corcel Berqus, quien casi se choca con ella por su repentino frenado- ¿Está usted bien? Inquirió con preocupación el rostro asustado y pálido que traía la pony de pelaje gris. La chelista soltó una exhalación honda. La paranoia la tenía mal.

-Estoy bien… Le dio paso al semental, quien vio primero el camino libre, luego a la yegua y después al casco de esta que le daba la señal para seguir. Agradeció asintiendo y bajando un poco con su pesuña su sombrero, reanudando su marcha. Octavia compuso una sonrisa serena.

¿Por qué alguien querría seguirla?

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, siguió su camino, entrando al poco tiempo al Slum de Canterlot. De manera similar a las calles "normales", el Slum estaba lleno de policías dorados y pocos proles y Berqus. Viro su atención hacia un lado, notando uno de los tantos callejones de aquel lugar.

La oscuridad era absorbente, cautivadora. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, estaba segura que podría oír voces proviniendo de ese vacío negro. Susurros, si era mas precisa.

Meneo su cabeza con anonadamiento, descubriéndose a sí misma pensando esas cosas. Bufo con molestia.

-Genial, ahora me estoy volviendo loca… Murmuró, continuando su camino. Sintió una ráfaga de aire arriba suyo. Levanto su cara, descubriendo solamente uno de los tantos techos improvisados de aquel lugar. Chisto con su lengua. Miro hacia su lado, notando uno de los tantos posters de la Gran Hermana que había por todas partes.

-"Armonía es Caos"

Escribía debajo de la imagen de dos ponys victoriosos, encima del ser despreciable e inmundo de Discord. Aquella abominación que había causado tanto mal en el mundo. Un ser que todo el mundo recordaba con temor. Un ser que incluso los proles sabían quién era y que hizo.

-"Un ser que bien podía ser tan malo como el Partido mismo" Razonó. Nadie sabe porque el dejo Equestria en paz… o en todo caso Larenfast, más otros continentes y naciones no fueron tan afortunados. Por donde fuera que el pasara, miseria, discordia y desastres ocurrí-

-¡CUIDADO!

Espabilo rápidamente, mirando hacia todos lados. No obstante pronto un sonido poderoso atrajo su atención. Un estruendo. Se dio media vuelta para ver como un contenedor de basura ardía en llamas, mientras numerosos policías dorados se dirigían al lugar para combatir aquel fuego y asegurar la zona. Los pocos Berqus veían deslumbrados aquello, mientras que la mayoría de los proles comenzaban a celebrar con fuerza aquello.

Aquello era inusual de ver. Casi como si hubiera sido planeado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió un casco encima de su boca y otro alrededor de su cuello. Quiso gritar del susto, el miedo y la impresión, pero todos los sonidos que salían de su garganta eran suprimidos por aquella extremidad, la cual comenzaba a aplicar presión en su cuello. Con su casco también rompió la cuerda del estuche de su violonchelo, cayendo este al suelo. La pony de cuero gris comenzó a forcejear para librarse de aquella prisión, no obstante su captor era extremadamente fuerte. Tanto así que la comenzó a llevar hacia atrás, muy probablemente a uno de los callejones oscuros en donde los ponys desaparecían.

Eso hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran. ¿Eso significaba que ella iba a desaparecer?

Busco la fuerza para luchar en contra del pony que intentaba llevársela, pero poco a poco sus movimientos se hacían menos erráticos y más lentos, mientras su respiración era suprimida, impidiendo que el oxígeno llegara a su sistema nervioso, adurmiéndose este. Intento lanzar varios cabezazos hacia atrás, solo para estos ser evadidos por su captor, quien claramente tenía experiencia en esa área.

Sus parpados eran cada vez más y más pesados, mientras que su mente se nublaba y no la dejaba formar pensamientos claros y precisos. El casco de su captor era simplemente muy fuerte y ella no tenía ningún entrenamiento físico. Una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, producto de saber lo que le estaba pasando y temiendo lo que pudiera sucederle cuando despertara… si es que despertaba…

Finalmente la chelista dejo de hacer resistencia, quedando inconsciente en sus cascos de color ámbar. Suspiro con exasperación, tomando a la yegua con cuidado y arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad del callejón. Allí tomo varias sogas y amarro los cascos de la pony, mientras que también colocaba una mordaza en la boca para evitar que esta pudiera hablar en caso de recuperar su consciencia en plena calle.

Una vez que aquel aprisionamiento estuvo completo, tomo a la equina en sus cascos, tomo un respiro hondo y la subió a su lomo. Proseguidamente se acercó a la calle y miro hacia los lados, viendo que todos los equinos de la zona seguían distraídos con el contenedor de basura en llamas. Cogió el violonchelo de la equina y salió de la zona, siendo cubierta por el manto de la noche. Extendió sus alas, saliendo estas desde los costados de su traje de Bata Negra. Alzo vuelo, tomando velocidad, dejando atrás rápidamente el Slum de Canterlot y dirigiéndose a su escondite.

-"_Fue bastante fácil" _

-"En efecto Scootaloo, sobretodo porque ella no es una guerrera o soldado" Razonó Apple Bloom, escondiéndose en un callejón al ver que una patrulla de Batas Negras se acercaba en su dirección.

-"_Ellos están mas agitados que de costumbre…"_

-"¿Quizás se han enterado de nuestra presencia?"

-"_No creo, de ser así estarían revisando casas"_

La fusión detallo que ya tenía el camino libre, por lo que volvió a tomar vuelo, con destino al antiguo hogar de Pinkie Pie, ahora su base de operaciones.

-No te preocupes Pinkie, descubriremos donde estas… Murmuró con seguridad y confianza en sus palabras la pegaso.

-"_Y si es posible, causaremos la mayor cantidad de daño que podamos en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa" _

Aquello hizo ensombrecer su semblante. No dijo más nada, dirigiéndose a su refugio bajo la brisa fresca que quedaba después de haber llovido.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flotaba nuevamente por las calles de Cloudsdale, dirigiéndose a aquel estadio donde hace dos días atrás había acordado con Lightning Dust encontrarse una vez más. A su lado estaba Diamond Winter. Mas su mente no estaba enfocada en el corcel de crin azul claro, sino más bien en dos preocupaciones que le rondaban la cabeza desde unas horas.

En primer lugar, era claro para ella que existía la posibilidad de que Lightning Dust se hubiera espantado con su preposición y hubiera avisado a los Batas Negras. Si ese era el caso entonces estaba esperando su captura por parte del Partido. Por otro lado, la pegaso bien pudo simplemente decidir no formar parte de su Ejército, en cuyo caso también entendería, pues no era fácil abandonar su vida monótona por algo que no era seguro.

Y en segundo lugar, Zaphire Ring. Esa unicornio irritantemente sobrada y molesta era una distracción y una colaboradora con sus enemigos. Ya Diamond Winter no podría simplemente distraerla como hizo la última vez. Era muy probable que esa yegua se escondiera e intentara averiguar el motivo de su visita a Cloudsdale, comprometiendo así su misión.

-Estamos llegando, mi comandante. Rainbow fijo su mirada en el Estadio Wonderbolt, abandonado, mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre él. Frunció su ceño.

-Tiempo de conocer la verdad. Susurró con un tono firme, reanudando su marcha con dirección a aquella estructura, siendo seguida de cerca por Diamond Winter…

Y por cierta equina de cuero blanco rojizo y ojos verdes, quien tenía una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar de mí, motivo que trajo a Rainbow Dash a Cloudsdale.

El joven pegaso vio a su comandante, quien caminaba con un semblante firme y una postura templada. Aquella era la líder de probablemente la última esperanza de una Equestria libre. La esperanza de un futuro más brillante.

-¿Y qué hacemos si los batas negras nos están esperando? Cuestionó el pegaso con un tono preocupado. La pegaso de cuero rosado desvió su mirada hacia su subordinado. Su ceño fruncido. Sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué crees? Y dicho eso, volvió a mirar al frente, dejando pasmado a Diamond Winter, quien imito a su comandante. Los dos se adentraron en el Estadio y recorrieron sus interiores, descubriendo sin mucha sorpresa la notoria ausencia de tan siquiera algún otro pony. Zaphire Ring también los siguió, detallando también eso y frunciendo su ceño. Iba con cautela, vigilando cada esquina y cada giro que daba. Sabía que Rainbow Dash sabía que ella la estaba siguiendo, por lo que debía ser precavida y adelantarse a los movimientos de la pegaso.

El elemento de la lealtad se fijó en el descampado del Estadio. La luz de la luna caía sobre la grama y los pocos focos de luz que iluminaban el lugar dejaban ver a la figura de una yegua en el centro del campo, justo en el mismo lugar donde ella y Lightning Dust habían tenido su conversación.

Trago saliva, refrescándose su garganta. Llevo uno de sus cascos a su cartera, asegurándose de tener su pistola Quad a casco. Suspiro profundamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la pegaso. Fue seguida por Diamond Winter y observada desde la puerta que dejaba atrás por Zaphire Ring, quien tenía un semblante intrigado, estando ahora segura que aquella pegaso que Dash había conseguido en aquel bar clandestino tenía alguna relación con la susodicha comandante.

-Tenía algo de miedo con que no aparecieras aquí, Lightning- Indicó la yegua peli-azul eléctrico, atrayendo la atención de la pony de cuero turquesa, quien sonrió con confianza en cuanto se fijó quien venía- Pero veo que ese miedo fue infundado.

-Así es, jamás me acobardo ante nada- Torno su atención hacia el otro pegaso del lugar, quien se veía distraído- ¿Y quién es él? Inquirió con un tono sospechoso la Ex-Wonderbolt. Diamond Winter se sorprendió ligeramente, mientras Rainbow Dash ensanchaba una sonrisa segura.

-Diamond, ella es Lightning Dust, nuestro objetivo- Al decir eso, hizo que la aludida soltara una risa quedada y alzara una ceja- Lightning, este es Diamond, uno de mis soldados. Exclamó con un tono algo energético. La yegua de crin ámbar con dorado extendió su casco hacia el pegaso, haciendo que este se sintiera algo nervioso. De los Wonderbolts solo había oído leyendas y hazañas de pequeño, pues nunca los vio en acción debido a la zona en la cual él vivía, bastante alejada de ciudades para pegasos como Cloudsdale o Los Pegasus.

Finalmente se decidió por corresponder el saludo, sonriendo temblorosamente.

-Un placer, Winter.

-E-El placer es mío, Señorita.

Lightning torno su atención hacia Rainbow Dash con un semblante pícaro y una ceja alzada.

-No me dijiste que tu ejército tenía jóvenes tan apuestos y educados como este. Bromeó con un tono juguetón, haciendo que el corcel se atragantara y la pegaso de cuero rosado soltara una carcajada descontrolada por la reacción de su subordinado. La yegua de pelaje turquesa también imitó la acción del Elemento de la lealtad, riéndose y dejando al pobre semental con las mejillas rojas y la pena carcomiéndolo.

-N-No…- Tomo un momento para recuperar el aire, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de los ojos- N-No sabía que te gustaban menores… Expresó, riéndose quedadamente. Lightning Dust negó con su cabeza.

-Nah, fue solo una broma. Aseguró la otra pegaso, recuperando su entereza. Diamond Winter por su parte frunció ligeramente su ceño.

-N-No me gustan esas bromas…

-Aunque debo mencionarte, yo también traje a un par de amigos que quieren hablar contigo- De inmediato tanto el corazón del semental como el de la yegua de ojos violetas dieron un vuelco, mientras las expresiones de vergüenza y risa en su rostro morían. El ambiente se volvió frió en unos segundos, siendo eso notado por la yegua de crin ámbar- Wow, wow, no es nada con los policías dorados, lo juro- Levanto su casco izquierdo hasta la altura de su cabeza y coloco el derecho en su pecho- Nos están esperando en la sala de entrenamiento del estadio.

-¿Por qué no nos esperaría aquí, contigo? Inquirió con un tono más serio la pegaso de cuero rosado. Lightning desvió su atención a esta y una sonrisa confiada tomo posesión de sus labios.

-Lo veras en cuanto lleguemos allí- Se dio media vuelta y encaro la entrada al edificio. Zaphire Ring, quien veía todo asomada por la puerta, frunció su ceño, entendiendo que aquello era lo mismo que había hecho Rarity con Sea Wave, solo que a mucha menor escala- Yo me arriesgue bastante al venir aquí. Es tiempo de que devuelvas el favor, "Electric"

Y dicho eso, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del estadio. Diamond Winter se colocó al lado de Rainbow Dash.

-¿Cómo procederemos, mi comandante? La aludida frunció su ceño y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Veamos que nos espera allí. Si son batas negras… ya sabes cómo proceder. Indicó con absoluta templanza y fortaleza la pegaso peli-azul eléctrico. El semental de cuero gris trago saliva secamente, preparándose para el peor de los casos.

Siguieron a la pony por el interior de aquella estructura, con un creciente sentimiento de paranoia en su interior, observando cada rincón, cada esquina y cada giro que daban. Comprobando que atrás de ellos no hubiera alguien que antes no estaba allí.

Y la que estaba atrás de ellos irónicamente hacia estas mismas acciones, sabiendo que posiblemente había más ponys que ellos cuatro.

Lightning Dust se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de metal. Rainbow Dash desvió su semblante hacia un lado, notando los pasillos largos y vacíos. Cuando ella hizo la prueba de ingreso hacia los Wonderbolts, aquellos corredores estaban llenos de vida, con pegasos angustiados, pegasos felices y algunos pegasos tristes caminando por ellos.

-Aquí estamos. La yegua de cuero turquesa abrió la puerta. Lo que parecía el sonido de decenas de voces duro unos segundos en los oídos de Rainbow Dash y Diamond Winter antes de desaparecer completamente. Algo sin duda efímero y sospechoso. El corcel miro a su comandante, quien le devolvió una mirada significativa. Lightning procedió a ingresar al lugar, siendo seguida al poco tiempo por los otros dos ponys, dejando atrás a Zaphire Ring, quien chisto con su lengua.

La vista dejo impresionada a Rainbow Dash. Ahí había al menos cincuenta ponys, algunos equinos y algunas equinas. Todos obviamente pegasos, más algunos con trajes de policías dorados, otros con trajes de trabajadores del clima, otros con vestimentas de trabajadores de oficina y otros con algo que la sorprendió enormemente.

-T-Trajes de Wonderbolt…

Lightning Dust sonrió con emoción, tomando del casco a la peli-azul eléctrico y llevándola al frente, siendo seguida de cerca por Diamond Winter, quien estaba algo intimado por la mirada detenida que le daban los demás corceles y yeguas en esa sala.

-¿E-Estos son tus amigos?

-¡Corrección!- De inmediato todos se tensaron, colocándose rápidamente en fila y abriendo un camino. Tanto Rainbow Dash como su corcel subordinado se dieron media vuelta en aquella dirección, quedando la primera totalmente anonadada ante lo que sus ojos violetas presenciaban- ¡Son sus hermanos y hermanas de acrobacias! ¿¡No es así!?

-¡Si Señora!

Ese tono autoritario y firme, ese porte serio y decidido, esos ojos naranja intenso con una mirada afilada. Ese tono de pelaje que hacia contraste directo con el propio sol y esa crin flameante de distintas tonalidades de naranja, con algunos mechones blancos.

-C-Capitán Spitfire…

La aludida se acercó a Rainbow Dash, observándola de cerca.

-¿Te conozco?- Inquirió con molestia. La pegaso de cuero rosado sonrió en grande e iba a responder- ¡Lightning!- Esta se tensó de inmediato, alzando su casco hasta su frente- Pensé que habíamos venido aquí porque nos íbamos a ver con Rainbow Dash, la yegua que rechazo mi oferta para unirse a los Wonderbolts como si fuera un pedazo de basura inservible. Sin embargo, aquí solo veo a una yegua totalmente ajena a mí y a…

Fijo su atención en Diamond Winter, quien al ver aquellos orbes naranjas encima suyo sintió como sus piernas flanqueaba. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Tú quién eres? Cuestionó con un tono demandante la pegaso de cuero amarillo. Este trago saliva, refrescando su garganta.

-D-Diamond Winter, Madam…

-¿Diamond que? ¡Hable más duro! ¿¡Es usted un corcel o un potrillo!? Cuestionó con firmeza Spitfire. Rainbow Dash se vio deslumbrada ante aquella actitud. Recordaba que esa yegua era firme y estricta, pero tampoco a tales extremos.

-¡Diamond Winter mi señora! ¡Pertenezco al Ejército de Liberación Equestr-

Recibió una bofetada de parte de la pegaso peli-naranja, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El semental se llevó un casco a la mejilla enrojecida…

-Celestia nos ampare si tú eres parte del Ejército que Lightning me hablo… ¡No puedes decir por ahí que perteneces a una organización que está intentando activamente destruir el régimen actual!- Señaló hacia los ponys que hacían formación, quienes ni se inmutaron- ¡Tú no puedes saber si uno de ellos es un infiltrado! ¿¡Que harás si un día la Policía Dorada te rastrea y te lleva a ti a una visita al Ministerio de la Amistad!?

Ahí, Rainbow Dash entendió el verdadero motivo del porque aquella pegaso estaba siendo tan dura. Estaba enseñando, de forma muy cruda, al joven Diamond Winter.

El corcel de cuero gris solo se vio reflexivo ante aquello, sin ya importarle mucho el ardor en su mejilla derecha. El elemento de la lealtad se interpuso entre ambos.

-Capitán Spitfire- La aludida miro de nuevo a la pegaso de cuero rosado, frunciendo su ceño- Es un placer verla nuevamente.

-Para ti únicamente, pues yo no recuerdo haberte visto jamás en mi puta vida. Afirmó con seguridad la yegua. Rainbow Dash se mordió el labio. El hechizo de Rarity también había tenido sus desventajas y, a diferencia de con Lightning Dust, no tenía recuerdos donde ambas tuvieran conversaciones que solo ellas mismas conocerían.

-¡Señora! Le aseguro que ella es Rainbow Dash.

Pronto una idea llego a la mente del elemento de la lealtad.

-¡C-Capitán! Usted me dijo que la estrategia que había sido usada por Lightning para limpiar nubes, si bien fue arriesgada, también completo el trabajo con éxito. Spitfire se vio pensativa ante aquel comentario, buscando en su mente ese recuerdo. Pronto rememoro el rostro preocupado y molesto de aquella yegua peli-arcoíris mientras le reclamaba sobre los métodos poco ortodoxos de la otra pegaso de cuero turquesa. Pronto una sonrisa pequeña adorno sus labios.

-Si en verdad eres tu Rainbow Dash, ¿Cuál era el record que había en el Mareotron antes de que lo superaras? Cuestionó con un tono más sereno. Rainbow Dash intento hacer memoria. Sabia de su propio record, 6 segundos, así como también la marca que hizo Lightning Dust a mayor velocidad, de 6,5 segundos…

¿Pero el anterior al suyo? Nunca se preocupó por saber eso.

Apretó sus dientes con ligera preocupación y frustración.

Al no tener una respuesta clara y así como su amiga Applejack, ella seria honesta.

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Yo llegue allí con ganas de superarme y eso hice. Solo sé que lo hice 20% más genial que el anterior a mí.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Lightning sintió un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago, mientras que Diamond Winter, más rezagado que antes, se veía reservado, analizando la situación. Las decenas de toda clase de ponys se veían firmes en su sitio, esperando la orden de Spitfire, quien solo veía con absoluta seriedad a Rainbow Dash, quien le mantenía una mirada, si bien más dudosa, también llena de vigor.

-Suena como algo que la mocosa arrogante que rechazo mi invitación a los Wonderbolts diría. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo que Rainbow Dash también riera, aliviada. Lightning Dust suspiro, liberando así la tensión que se había acumulado en el ambiente.

-Me alegra saber que todavía reconoce mi genialidad. Spitfire entrecerró sus ojos y arrugo el puente de su nariz.

-No abuses de tu suerte, mocosa.

-¡N-No Señora!

Algunos rieron con aquella escena, mientras la atmósfera se volvía una mucho más agradable.

-Entonces ¿tú has venido a Cloudsdale a reclutar ponys? Inquirió la pegaso de cuero amarillo con un tono inquisitivo. Rainbow Dash se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza con su casco.

-A-Algo así… originalmente solo vine por Lightning Dust…

-Si… Pero me pareció muy aburrido quedarme yo sola toda la diversión, así que me reuní con un par de amigos de la Academia y discutimos un poco las cosas. Rainbow Dash observo a todos los ponys, quienes ya habían roto filas y estaban conversando con los otros.

-Ya veo… Esto es honestamente mucho más de lo que esperaba…

Lightning Dust compuso una mueca neutra en su rostro.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera poca cosa…

-Según recuerdo, yo gane más carreras que tú… Además, ¿ya te decidiste respecto a eso?

Spitfire torno su mirada al joven Diamond, quien se veía mirando con un brillo en sus ojos a las dos yeguas. Aquel corcel definitivamente era joven para aquel trabajo. De cierta manera le recordaba a ella. Inexperimentada, idealista, descuidada, siempre alerta de lo que decían o hacían los mayores de su alrededor para poder aprender de ellos.

-Pfff, y eso que yo creía que el Partido era el único que exageraba- Aquellas palabras atrajeron la atención de la yegua oji-naranja- Y sobre lo segundo…- Lightning Dust ensancho una sonrisa resplandeciente- Me decidí apenas me lo ofreciste.

Rainbow Dash se deslumbro ligeramente ante eso. Todo aquello que había pensado de reflexionar sobre dejar su vida atrás por una causa poco probable había sido por nada, pues Lightning se había decidido rápidamente. Aun así, la duda quedo en su interior.

-¿Estas segura? Una vez te embarques no hay vuelta atrás. Indicó con un tono serio, firme. La yegua de cuero turquesa chisto con su lengua. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera replicar a esa pregunta, Spitfire levanto su casco, haciendo que la pony hiciera silencio. La pegaso peli-naranja entonces miro fijamente a Rainbow Dash a sus ojos violetas.

-Estamos todos decididos, Dash. Muchos de nosotros decidimos darle nuestra espalda a Shining Armor en el momento que apareció solicitando nuestra ayuda y por eso muchos ponys buenos como Soarin y Fleetfoot murieron. Ahora, tú dices ser la líder de lo último que queda de aquel ejército de ese gran coronel. Esta vez, pelearemos junto a ti para intentar salir de esta mierda de vida y liberar Equestria, restaurarla a su antigua gloria sin unitaristas ni masonistas… o morir en el intento. Todos los presentes aquí ya hicieron su decisión, con cientos más reflexionando si hacer o no esto. Es ahora tu decisión dejarnos entrar a todos.

Diamond Winter solo se vio totalmente deslumbrado de lo contundente que fueron esas palabras, con la voz tan firme y gruesa que tenía aquella yegua. Una pegaso a quien admirar, sin duda. Rainbow Dash por su parte desvió su mirada hacia un lado. Aquello era mucho más de lo que había esperado encontrar. ¡Ahora tenía a la Almirante de los jodidos Wonderbolts solicitándole ingresar en su Ejército! Si lo que ella decía era cierto sobre todos los presentes, sus tropas se duplicarían en un instante, con posibles cientos en camino. Aquello era simplemente demasiado abrumador, ver como su Ejército de antes milicias y pocos soldados ahora adquiría una Fuerza Real, conocida por siempre enfrentarse al peligro. Rainbow Dash se puso al frente de los ponys, algunos con ese traje de Bata Negra que ella tanto odiaba, otros con trajes de Wonderbolt y otros con traje de oficina. Aclaro su garganta.

-Corceles y yeguas, les seré sincera. Yo no tenía un discurso preparado para recibirlos a ustedes. Esto fue una sorpresa para mí. Por eso seré corta. Están por entrar al Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, la última esperanza de una Equestria libre y armónica, el descendiente del Ejercito Realista de los tiempos de la Crisis de Cristal y la Guerra Civil. Ustedes, los Wonderbolts, fueron algunos de los actores en las más brutales batallas que los ponys libres han librado, desde la Lucha contra Tirek el Conquistador hasta el Reverso Masonista en la Guerra Civil. Su servicio a Equestria ha sido más que suficiente y entenderé perfectamente si hay alguno que desea apartarse de nuestro esfuerzo por Libertad y Armonía.

Hizo una pausa, esperando que alguno interviniera para marcharse. Pero solo obtuvo un silencio abrumador de parte de la salón, mientras los ponys la veían con seriedad y templanza. Un corcel bata negra dio un paso al frente.

-Así como mi hermano, quien murió en la Crisis de Cristal, y mi hermana, quien murió en la Gran Guerra Mundial, yo daré mi vida por mi hermosa nación de Equestria. Puede que en un principio yo haya sido cautivado por las promesas del Unitarismo de la Gran Hermana, pero ahora se ha vuelto un sistema decadente que busca oprimirnos a todos.

Rainbow Dash se sorprendió al ver que ese semental era tan abierto con el hecho de admitir que él fue otrora un simpatizante de los unitaristas. No obstante, ahora estaba allí, ofreciendo su vida por la causa más justa.

-Nadie te puede culpar por creer en el Unitarismo. Eran tiempos desesperados y Equestria se vio atrapada en Caos. Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de demonstrar que vales tanto como tus hermanos, quienes hicieron el sacrificio más honorable y murieron protegiendo lo que creían justo.

Miro nuevamente a todos los presentes. Se postro firme.

-El Ejército de Liberación Equestriana solo se hará más fuerte con su ingreso. Y, cuando el momento sea el correcto, atacaremos con todo lo que tengamos a la Gran Hermana. Pues ahora hemos recuperado una extremidad de nuestro antes poderoso ejército. Ahora, los Wonderbolts verán su renacer en Nueva Equestria. Uno a uno, cada casco hace una diferencia. Todos unidos por una misma causa, aquella que Shining Armor intento proteger a toda costa. ¡Juntos por la armonía!

Alzo su casco al techo.

-¡HURRA!

El lugar quedo en un silencio abrumador durante unos segundos.

-¡HURRA! Exclamó alguien en su espalda. La yegua peli-azul eléctrico se dio media vuelta y vio a su subordinado con el casco alzado y una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¡HURRA! Observo la pesuña de Lightning Dust alzarse al techo, mientras una sonrisa cómplice se esbozaba en sus labios. Sonrió con energía y confianza.

-¡HURRA! Complemento Spitfire, quien compuso una sonrisa discreta.

Rainbow Dash miro de nuevo a los Wonderbolts, alzando su casco derecho nuevamente.

-¡HURRA! Repitió.

-¡HURRA! Secundaron todos los Wonderbolts, repitiendo después de unos segundos todos los presentes y escuchándose como un poderoso bramido unido que, incluso Zaphire del otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir era algo vigoroso e intimidante. Un pequeño gesto sinceramente sorprendido se asomo en su rostro.

-Vaya…

* * *

Hey colegas! It's me! Silicio! Entregando el (décimo octavo) episodio de esta historia. Tarde un poco porque tuve un viaje familiar y no tuve acceso a un dispositivo que me permitiera escribir cómodamente. ¡Pero estamos de vuelta!

¡No hay Reviews!

Hey ¿estas confundido sobre donde queda cada cosa en mi fanfic? ¡Visiten mi pagina en Devian Art! ¡Hay un mapa donde podrás ubicar todo lo necesario!

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi creación en un **REVIEW. **Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S** y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	21. Plan(es)

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas"**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Nueva Equestria. Un nuevo día donde la luz del sol bañaba toda esa hermosa tierra. Un día donde todos los ponys realizaban su rutina diaria. Pero…

Aquel día para Spike tenía algo raro. Algo que no encajaba. Faltaba algo en su casa. Flurry se había marchado junto a Orange y Wonder Luck a sus clases de magia. Trixie se preparaba para irse también… pero la música que generalmente cautivaba sus oídos brillaba por su ausencia, así como también la responsable de dicha melodía.

Su semblante se contorsiono en la preocupación. Fijo por enésima vez su mirada en el reloj.

-"Diez de la mañana" Leyó en su mente. Chisto con su lengua.

Octavia no era la clase de pony que faltaba a su trabajo así como así. Era generalmente bastante puntual de hecho.

-Me voy marchando, Spike. Interrumpió sus pensamientos la unicornio azul, vestida con su traje clásico. El dragón asintió rígidamente.

-Éxito en tu trabajo. Puntualizó con una pequeña sonrisa el reptil de escamas moradas. No obstante, Trixie no respondió con un gesto parecido. Frunció su ceño.

-Si Octavia llega hoy, dile que hablare seriamente con ella por su impuntualidad. Aseveró con molestia la peli-plateado, a lo que Spike trago saliva secamente. Aclaro su garganta carraspeando.

-E-Eso es lo que me preocupa… ella no es impuntual. La oji-violeta vio, en efecto, la honesta preocupación en los orbes esmeraldas del dragón. Aquella conversación que tuvieron esa noche en Kalininstone volvió a su mente. La amistad entre Octavia y Spike era algo que a ella, debía admitir, le incomodaba ligeramente. Sabia de la naturaleza lujuriosa de gran parte de los dragones y su actitud codiciosa…

-"Pero ellos jamás intentarían traicionar mi confianza. Ambos me aseguraron que no pasaba nada más que una amistad"

Meneo su cabeza. Aquellos eran definitivamente celos. Así lo confirmaba el revoltijo desagradable en su estómago y el sabor amargo de la saliva en su boca. Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente, mientras acentuaba el fruncimiento de su ceño.

Debía entender también el lado de Spike. Octavia era una de sus pocas amigas en ese mundo. Era lógico que se preocupara por ella y la quisiera ayudar en lo que pudiera, considerando el favor que le había pedido el día anterior.

Suspiro con exasperación.

-Seguro se sintió enferma- El dragón de escamas moradas la miro fijamente- Como ayer llovió quizá se resfrió.

Spike aprecio el esfuerzo que hizo Trixie para calmar su mente angustiada. Si bien era muy inusual para Octavia llegar tan tarde o faltar un día, el argumento que le había dado la unicornio azul servía excelentemente para dar una explicación lógica a la ausencia de su amiga.

-Debe ser eso…

Trixie compuso una sonrisa pequeña. Así como el reptil de orbes verdes se preocupaba por la chelista, ella tenía la certeza de que se preocupaba igual o probablemente más que por Flurry…

No obstante, eso le hacía preguntarse una cosa.

-"¿Él se preocupara tanto por mí?"

Una pregunta que tenía una respuesta bastante engañosa y para nada sencilla, pues de por si su relación era complicada sin duda. ¿Había amor entre ellos? Sí, pero también sabia Spike le tenía cierto resentimiento por todo el mal que le había hecho pasar en sus primeros años juntos. Ella debía admitirlo, no le tuvo piedad al dragón por la frustración de no poder enfrentarse a su hermana, Twilight Sparkle.

Esos primeros años entre ambos eran un pasado oscuro y escabroso. Un pasado que ella quería dejar atrás.

¿Pero él lo iba a dejar atrás?

No estaba segura si la había perdonado por aquello. Pero si estaba segura que él no se había olvidado de eso.

-…

-Si Octavia llega, dile que se quede para hablar con ella- El dragón se sorprendió ligeramente, a lo que Trixie esbozo una sonrisa- No le voy a reclamar…

Spike suspiro con alivio. También quedo ciertamente deslumbrado. Era extraño que la unicornio azul fuera tan flexible con el horario. Quizá esos años de servicio por parte de Octavia si habían calado en ella.

-Gracias.

-… Si me das un beso.

Aquella exigencia descoloco al reptil morado, quien se sonroso por aquella proposición y se impresiono del hecho que fuera la propia Trixie la que se lo hubiera pedido. La yegua estaba en si con un semblante avergonzado. Quería sentir el afecto de Spike. Quería saber que él, siendo parte de su familia, no la odiaba y que, en efecto, si la había perdonado.

El dragón de escamas moradas se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con pisadas temblorosas a la peli-plateado, quien sentía su corazón desenfrenarse con cada paso que daba el reptil. Relamió sus labios, ansiosa.

Y estos fueron pronto reclamados por Spike, quien coloco sus dos garras superiores en la mejilla de la unicornio. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, concentrándose en el ser que tenían al frente.

-Oh- Ambos sintieron un escalofrió sufrir por sus columnas vertebrales mientras tensaban cada fibra de su ser. Se separaron rápidamente, rompiendo su beso abruptamente. Desviaron su mirada hacia la puerta de aquella habitación, donde estaba Orange Height con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro- Continúen en lo que estaban. Tanto Trixie como Spike se vieron visiblemente avergonzados.

-¡N-No es lo que parece! Exclamó rápidamente el dragón de escamas moradas. Obtuvo un gesto burlón por parte del semental de cuero negro.

-Por supuesto. Respondió, rascándose su bigote con tranquilidad. Trixie escondió su semblante debajo de la sombra de su sombrero, acercándose a la entrada de la habitación y por consecuencia al propio Orange, quien solo la miro con serenidad.

-L-La Magna e Imbatible Trixie se retira para visitar a Starlight- Afirmó con un tono apresurando, apremiando su escape de aquella embarazosa situación, dejando al reptil morado pasmado y deslumbrado- Olvídate de que esto ocurrió.

-¿De qué habla, Madam Trixie? La peli-plateado solo asintió, saliendo de aquel lugar con la cola entre los cascos debido a la vergüenza.

En la habitación solo quedaron Spike y Orange, el primero viendo al suelo con absoluta pena y el segundo con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Noto que Octavia no está el día de hoy. El dragón de espinas verdes torno su atención hacia el corcel de edad avanzada. La vergüenza tomo un segundo lugar en el por unos momentos para que la angustia brillara nuevamente.

-Así es. Quizá enfermo y por eso no pudo venir. Mencionó Spike con un tono algo más firme, serio. Orange asintió levemente.

-El clima de ayer ciertamente no era para nada amable. Un resfriado suena como un escenario plausible- El reptil de orbes esmeraldas ensancho una pequeña sonrisa, viendo que el semental mayordomo le había dado el mismo argumento que la unicornio azul de ojos violetas- Hasta ahora se siente las corrientes frescas de la lluvia de hoy en la madrugada. Cuando acompañe a la Señorita Heart a sus clases privadas pude comprobarlo de primer casco- El corcel ensombreció su semblante- Y hablando de ella, usted y Madam Trixie deben formalizar su relación amorosa, antes de que ella se percate por si sola. Exclamó el pony de cuero negro, impresionando al dragón de escamas moradas en gran medida. No obstante este último recupero con velocidad su compostura y entereza, postrándose firme.

-Te equivocas Orange, Trixie y yo no tenemos una relación. Soy su ayudante.

El semental con un bigote poblado chisto con su lengua.

-Puede que sea viejo, Joven Spike, pero no soy ciego ni sordo. Usted estaba haciendo con la Madam Trixie lo que yo hacía en mis días de juventud con las yeguas de mi pueblo- El semental de ojos naranjas se acercó al dragón de orbes verdes, quien no cedió un centímetro de terreno, quedando los dos bastante cerca- y créame cuando le digo que la Señorita Heart le afectara bastante esto…

Spike no obstante frunció su ceño. Algo parecía extraño en la actitud tan calmada del corcel.

-No pareces bastante conmocionado para alguien que acaba de descubrir a dos seres quebrando una de las leyes del Partido.

Orange sonrió con seguridad, habiendo sido atrapado.

-Porque no lo estoy. El reptil alzo una ceja.

-¿Por qué no lo estas entonces?

-Porque ya lo sabía, Joven Spike. Eso indudablemente atrajo la atención y la curiosidad del dragón.

-¿Cómo así? El corcel de cuero negro suspiro con cierto desgano.

-¿Usted cree que sus interacciones con la Madam Trixie pasarían desapercibidas por mí?- El dragón trago saliva secamente, pues siempre había tenido la preocupación latente de que alguien supiera de su secreto con Trixie…- En mi tierra natal de Saudí Equiland, existe un famoso dicho. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo- Orange Height sonrió con serenidad- Solo le pido que hable esto con la Señorita. Es mejor que se entere de usted o de la Madam que por ella misma o por otro pony.

Y dicho eso, el semental de cuero negro se dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse de la habitación. Spike quedo solo con sus pensamientos, reflexionando las palabras del pony. Si fuera a confesarle a Flurry Heart su relación con su madre, sería una conversación bastante incomoda y extraña.

-"Pero Orange tiene un punto. En algún momento tenemos que decirle a Flurry… ella merece la honestidad"

¿Aquella revelación sería demasiado para la yegua adolescente? ¿Su opinión respecto a él y a su madre cambiaría drásticamente? ¿O solo sería una aceptación sencilla? Ya ellos dos estaban en buenos términos por su conversación de antes… ¿Significaba que una confesión de ese calibre pondría en riesgo la confianza de su mayor tesoro?

Suspiro con desgano, no teniendo una respuesta concreta a buena parte de esas preguntas. Por lo menos contaba que Orange Height era discreto, pues sabia el secreto desde antes y no había comentado absolutamente nada, ni siquiera insinuado.

Tendría que consultar con Trixie sobre cómo proceder con la situación.

Rememoro como esta lo abandono debido a la vergüenza. Frunció su ceño ligeramente y refunfuño algunas cosas antes de volver a la cocina.

Su mente volvió a hacer hincapié en la ausencia de Octavia. Spike soltó un chasquido con su lengua.

-"Seguramente está descansando en su casa, gracias a un resfriado"

Con aquel argumento de los dos últimos seres con los que había hablado, recupero su paz mental una vez más. Sonrió con serenidad, debía preparar la comida de la tarde. Y con los peces que había capturado junto a Trixie el día anterior, tendría un menú especial. Relamió sus labios con solo imaginar la cantidad de opciones que tenía disponibles. No debía olvidar tampoco que tres de sus comensales eran ponys, por lo que solo verduras y productos libres de carnes para ellos.

-No perdamos más tiempo entonces. Se dijo a sí mismo, dándose ánimos.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo un malestar terrible en su cabeza. La fatiga recorriendo todo su cuerpo y sus cascos. Intento llevar el superior derecho a su sien para masajearla, solo para percatarse de que este no podía moverse de la estructura de madera donde estuviera apoyada. De inmediato también noto detallo que tenía algo obstruyéndole los ojos. El pánico comenzó a consumir con velocidad sus pensamientos y su corazón. Opto por mover sus otras extremidades, mas solo obtuvo el mismo resultado infructífero que con su pesuña superior derecha.

Su respiración agitada chocaba con una tela que tapaba su boca, impidiéndole gritar o pedir ayuda.

Estaba atrapada.

Decidió que lo mejor sería intentar calmarse para buscar alguna forma de salir. No podía ver, no podía moverse y no podía hablar, pero si escuchar y oler. Por la posición en la que estaban las correas o cuerdas que sujetaban sus cascos, podía atinar a decir que ella estaba atada a una silla.

Respiro y exhalo hondamente, buscando tranquilizar su desenfrenado corazón. Procedió a rememorar sus últimas acciones antes de haber sido raptada.

El clima fue fresco después de haber llovido. Las calles estaban más desoladas que de costumbre. Salió de su trabajo en el hogar de Trixie y paso por el Slum de Canterlot. El contenedor de basura en llamas apareció y poco después ella fue atrapada por las sombras de los callejones.

De inmediato ato los cabos.

-"El contenedor en llamas fue una distracción para los policías doradas"

Quien fuera que la hubiera raptado, la estaba buscando precisamente a ella.

Eso significaba que el mal presentimiento que había sentido los días anteriores no fue infundado.

Ahora solo Celestia sabía dónde ella estaba. Sola, sin la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a Trixie o a Spike.

Un sentimiento de tristeza inflo su pecho. Sentía que tenía ganas de llorar por la desesperanza. Todas las historias horribles que había oído sobre el Ministerio de la Amistad ahora las iba a comprobar en contra de su voluntad.

… No

Ella no iba a demonstrar debilidad frente a **ellos**. Ella iba a ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que fuera que le tuvieran preparada, así como Vinyl seguramente había hecho en su momento. Se preparó para que en cualquier instante pudiera percibir algo.

…

Apple Bloom esperaba pacientemente a que su "prisionera" se desesperara y comenzara a moverse frenéticamente. O bueno, esa era su expectativa, dado que hasta ese momento había capturado e interrogado únicamente a policías dorados, jamás a una ciudadana común. Quizá su reacción fuera distinta, aunque al principio si se intentó liberar de sus ataduras.

-"_No se Apple, quizá no sea lo mejor del mundo mantenerla así_" Exclamó Scootaloo, dejando entrever cierta preocupación. La fusión frunció su ceño.

-"No es lo mejor ciertamente, pero ella trabaja en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa, no sabemos para quien puede hoy dar falta y tampoco sabemos si es la misma Octavia de hace doce años y dos meses"

Unos segundos de silencio tanto en su mente como en el ambiente, donde solo esa ausencia de sonidos se veía interrumpida por la respiración pesada de la chelista.

-"_Cielos, sí que te esfuerzas para que rimen las oraciones" _

No pudo evitar componer una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Sin embargo, borro ese gesto a los momentos, colocando un semblante más serio y firme.

-"Es hora de que nos conozca" Y dicho eso, se incorporó de su asiento.

Las orejas de Octavia pronto captaron esa perturbación en el ambiente, alertándose. Alzo su cabeza y la desvió hacia los lados, escuchando pronto pisadas que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Sintió dos cascos encima de su rostro. Un pequeño escalofrió bajo por su columna. ¿Era ese el momento de la verdad? ¿Finalmente experimentaría lo que los rumores y las historias decían sobre el Ministerio de la Amistad?

La ansiedad y el temor la hacían temblar ligeramente, más se mantendría firme y determinada a no ceder. No la iban a poder doblegar tan fácilmente.

Un brillo encegador la forzó a cerrar sus ojos. Por una parte le daba cierto alivio que al menos la vista no había perdido. Por otra parte, era el momento de enfrentar a aquel que la puso en esa situación.

Cuando recupero la vista, lo primero que vio fue el suelo de granito color gris. Seguido de eso encontró un par de cascos, apenas visibles debido a una tela opaca color negra, pero podía distinguir el color amarillo anaranjado en ellos. Subió la mirada, encontrando que quien fuera que tuviera al frente llevaba un traje de la policía dorada.

En último lugar encaro directamente al pony, detallando que llevaba una máscara que impedía ver cualquier aspecto físico de su rostro, haciendo una identificación por ese camino imposible. Frunció su ceño.

-¿Quién eres?

Se sorprendió que sus palabras habían salido tan fácilmente. Aquel pony le había quitado la mordaza de su boca y ella ni se percató.

-"_Es complicado" _

-…

Octavia aparto la mirada del sujeto para observar su alrededor. Parecía una habitación gris, vaciá. Las paredes de color azul opaco. El techo de un gris triste. Un ambiente hasta deprimente diría ella.

No podía visualizar nada que le indicara en donde estaba más que los detalles obvios.

Quizá estaba en la misma Canterlot.

Quizá estaba Ponyville.

Quizaba estaba en cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Vos sois Octavia Melody? Cuestionó con firmeza Apple Bloom, haciendo que la chelista tornara su atención hacia su captor, a quien por lo menos había podido distinguir como yegua. Trago saliva secamente. Si **ellos** la habían capturado, era obvio que sabían quién era, así que no tendría sentido mentir… en ese aspecto.

-Así es. Respondió llanamente la peli-negro.

-¿Sois una chelista? La pony de cuero gris frunció su ceño.

-Si.

-¿Vivís en Canterlot? Octavia bufo con molestia.

-No- Entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Esto es alguna clase de juego? Inquirió molesta, enfadada. Aquellas eran preguntas que **ellos** se suponen debían saber. ¿Es que acaso la estaban probando?

-No es ningún juego señorita- La fusión se dirigió hacia una mesa atrás de ella. La chelista la siguió con la mirada. La yegua que la mantenía presa tomo del mesón un objeto que no alcanzaba a ver bien- ¿Qué opináis de esta noticia?

Unos segundos silencio transcurrieron, antes de que los oídos de Octavia comenzaron a escuchar estática. Proseguidamente una voz.

-Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te está observando- La chelista apretó sus dientes por unos segundos antes de componer una expresión neutra, rememorando que no podía mostrar sentimientos ajenos al Partido frente a la Policía Dorada- Nueva Equestria, que siempre ha estado en Guerra con Zebrazia y aliada con el Imperio Grifo, ha atacado dentro del territorio de Tierra de Nadie controlado por las cebras. En otras noticias, el Ministerio de la Verdad ha anunciado nuevas estaciones de radio para las siguientes ciudades: Domiscus, Tehelepo, Stallionclaw, Tejasteed, Unicornia Sur, Sya, Ponyhoof, Torski, Kasinki, Moks, Rostov y Tusuruyak. El Ministerio de la Amistad informa que la escoria rebelde sigue escondida en las Montañas Crystal, con el traidor Shining Armor guiándolos. Así mismo, también informan que las actividades en Simius han estado con plena normalidad, desmintiendo los rumores de una posible irregularidad. La Policía Dorada informa que la célula rebelde en Rostov, Golenia ha sido eliminada. Libertad es Esclavitud. Armonía es Cao-

Octavia quedo reflexiva en el silencio que vino después de que la fusión apago la radio.

-Sería conveniente que fuerais honesta. Indicó Apple Bloom con un tono de voz más afable que antes, aun así serio. La chelista se mordió el labio inferior con cierta ansiedad. Aquello debía ser una trampa. Estaba absolutamente segura que no debía responder con sinceridad. No debía responder lo que ella quería responder.

-Nada nuevo. La Gran Hermana siempre nos ha protegido de las cebras y los sucios traidores rebeldes.

-"_¿Crees que este fingiendo?"_

-"Esta fingiendo"

-"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_-"_Cada vez que se mencionó a la Gran Hermana, su semblante se arrugo en la desdicha lejana" Expresó Apple Bloom con seguridad en sus palabras. Octavia vio que su captora no decía nada, por lo que bufo, expresando su descontento con su situación actual y la actitud de la pony para con ella.

-"_¿Eso significa que ella no está del todo conforme con esa noticia?"_-Remarcó Scootaloo escéptica- "_Quizá solo este molesta por el hecho de que estemos cuestionando su amor a __**ella**_" La fusión rodó sus ojos.

-"Observa"- Comandó llanamente- ¿Estáis vos segura de que eso es lo que pensáis de la Gran Hermana?- Inquirió con un tono pausado la pegaso- "Fijaos en sus facciones semblantes"

Octavia frunció ligeramente su ceño.

-Así es. Respondió cortante.

-"_Demonios si es cierto. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?" _Inquirió deslumbrada Scootaloo, percatándose finalmente del punto de su compañera. Apple Bloom sonrió con confianza.

-"Nuestra maestra tenía un rostro indescifrable y siempre fue mi trabajo saber que escondía bajo su semblante"

-"_Tiene sentido. Yo nunca me concentre mucho en las lecciones de Zecora" _

-Eso explicaría vuestro trabajo en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. La chelista sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón, pero mantuvo la entereza.

-¿Qué con eso?- Replicó con firmeza. Su mente tomo un impulso de coraje y una expresión demandante adquirió posesión de su rostro. Ya había tenido suficiente de aquella ambigüedad y vacilación- Es más, las preguntas las debería estar haciendo yo. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué habla así en rimas? ¿Por qué me hizo escuchar esa noticia de la radio? ¿Por cuál crimen contra la Gran Hermana estoy aquí? ¡Quién es usted por un demonio!

Aquel vigor sorprendió gratamente a ambas ponys compartiendo un mismo cuerpo.

-"_Creo que ya es hora de decirle" _Apple Bloom ensancho su gesto confiado, asintiendo.

-Ciertamente- Esa palabra sorprendió a Octavia, quien quedo descolocada ante esa respuesta tan llana. Iba a protestar, más la fusión continuo hablando- Preguntas que tendrán respuesta en este instante, pues vos sois una parte crucial del plan que tengo en mente- Eso dejo todavía más desorientada a la chelista. ¿Había malinterpretado su situación?- Vos estáis en la casa de una amiga que buscó la liberación y la victoria - La yegua de cuero gris frunció su ceño. Ella pensaba que estaba en una Instalación horripilante del Ministerio de la Amistad- Mis palabras riman en honor a mi Maestra y su memoria. La radio simplemente la use para comprobar vuestros verdaderos sentimientos con respecto al Partido y su maña de mentiras en la cual ha consistido desde que ha existido.

La equina peli-negro quedo totalmente perpleja por la información que recibió de golpe. ¿Aquella no era una oficial de la policía dorada? ¿Cómo podría serlo después de haber mostrado ese desdén por IQUISOC? ¿Quién era entonces su captora?

-Por ningún crimen vos estáis encerrada, eréis una pieza importante de mi gran jugada- La fusión entonces procedió a llevar uno de sus cascos hacia su máscara. Con tranquilidad se removió la barrera que impedía ver su rostro, visualizando este mismo Octavia. Se quedó descolocada cuando vio a la misma yegua que le había ayudado aquel día que llegaba tarde a su trabajo- Requiero entrar en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa para una misión y vos me ayudareis en mi ingreso hacia el corazón de IQUISOC.

-T-Tu eres la pegaso que me ayudo aquel día…- Apretó sus dientes con enfado al conectar las piezas en su mente- ¡Entonces desde ese día me has tenido vigilada! Apple Bloom ensancho una pequeña sonrisa culpable, habiendo sido atrapada.

-"_Hoho, es perceptiva"_

-En efecto, vos presentáis un inmejorable trayecto hacia la Gran Hermana y su bastión de lo incorrecto. Octavia estaba totalmente deslumbrada, viendo como habían cambiado las tornas de aquella conversación. Por una parte agradecía enormemente no haber sido capturada por **ellos**, pero por otra estaba en una situación aún más complicada, que no tenía la certeza de cómo se iba a desarrollar.

-"Por lo que se, ella bien podría ser un agente del Partido esperando que yo los venda para sentenciarme" Ensanchó una sonrisa discreta.

-¿De que henos estas hablando? ¿Inmejorable trayecto? ¿Bastión de lo incorrecto? ¡Sandeces!- Espetó con un tono molesto muy bien actuado, haciendo que incluso la propia yegua de cuero amarillo anaranjado frunciera su ceño- Yo soy Octavia Melody, ciudadana clase Berqus, trabajo para alguien muy importante dentro del Partido. Si no me liberas en este momento tarde o temprano ella llegara hasta ti. Aseguró con un tono serio y amenazante, esperando que fuera suficiente para lograr su "libertad" nuevamente. No obstante, esa nueva información lo que hizo fue incrementar el interés de la fusión, quien alzo una ceja y acerco su rostro al de la chelista, atemorizando un poco a esta última.

-Señorita, acabáis de aumentar mi interés en vos de forma espectacular- Octavia chisto con su lengua, recuperando su entereza y no dejándose intimidar- Ahora- Se alejó nuevamente y compuso una sonrisa cómplice- ¿Me ayudareis en mi pequeña aventura? Ya sabéis, de una vecina de Ponyville a otra.

Eso nuevamente dejo desorientada e impresionada a la chelista, quien trago saliva secamente.

-¿E-Eh?

-Oh, disculpad mi falla, no me he presentado de forma apropiada.

Dicho eso se alejó de la pony.

-Soy Apple Scoots. Vos nos conocisteis en el pasado como Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, hermanas de Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Octavia en primera instancia soltó un dejo de impresión, más pronto compuso una sonrisa escéptica.

-No sé si te lo han dicho antes, pero no luces nada como aquellas potrillas- Hizo una pausa, mirándola de arriba abajo- Además ¿cómo puedes ser ambas al mismo tiempo? La fusión ensancho una expresión de serenidad, sabiendo que sus palabras eran difíciles de creer.

-Un pequeño hechizo que salió mal. Se comenzó entonces a retirar su chaqueta de policía dorado, dejando ver su cuero amarillo anaranjado con algunas cicatrices ya curadas. No obstante, se posiciono de lado, dejando ver su flanco y por consecuencia su Cutie Mark, sorprendiendo a Octavia con el escudo de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que en el centro tenía una manzana con alas y un rayo cortando a un corazón en su centro.

Aquella pony definitivamente no podía ser una policía dorada, pues tenía una Cutie Mark ajena al Partido. No obstante, ella no recordaba las cutie marks de las hermanas de los elementos de la armonía, por lo que no podía asegurarse de que fuera ella.

-E-Eso no demuestra nada.

-"_Demuéstrale" _

-… ¿Cómo se encuentran las ponys con las que vos frecuentabais?- Octavia contrajo sus pupilas y rechino sus dientes, con su estómago sufriendo un revoltijo. Detallo como el ojo morado y el ojo naranja de la yegua brillaban por unos segundos antes de colocar un semblante enfadado- Vinyl Scratch, Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, Cheerilee, Roseluck, Ditzy Hooves- Apple Bloom se acercó nuevamente a la pony, con un rostro sombrío- ¿Ya has olvidado a las ponys que desaparecieron en esa noche oscura?

Octavia desvió su semblante hacia un lado al rememorar aquella noche donde se llevaron a los ponys del pueblo. Como ella se repetía que ellos se lo habían buscado por haber actuado en contra del Partido.

-N-No…

-¿No recuerdas los llantos desesperados de los potrillos mientras sus padres eran separados de ellos? ¿No recuerdas los gritos de las yeguas y los corceles?

La chelista ahora comenzaba a derramar pequeñas gotas de cristal a través de sus orbes violetas, mas no sollozaba ni gemía.

-¡Si lo hago! ¡Cada día de mi maldita vida lo hago! ¡Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo escuchar sus gritos de auxilio y sus llantos desconsolados!

-¿Eso no te impidió trabajar para aquellos que ocasionaron eso, cierto? Inquirió con un tono cínico la pegaso. La chelista apretó sus dientes y bufo con molestia.

-Lo dices como si hubiera tenido otra opción. No hice nada ese día para detener eso y me arrepiento cada día, pero tú tampoco hiciste nada para detenerlo. Tus cascos están tan manchados como los míos.

-"_Scootaloo cálmate" _Exclamó Apple Bloom. La fusión respiro y exhalo hondamente para evitar abalanzarse sobre la pony terrestre de cuero gris.

-Sabemos eso. Nos contuvimos de atacar ese día a los Policías Dorados porque simplemente eran demasiados. Por eso es que ahora buscamos infiltrarnos en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Para enmendar nuestros errores y terminar finalmente esta locura.

-¿Y cómo harás eso? Preguntó Octavia con un tono escéptico. La pegaso oscureció nuevamente su semblante, brillando con intensidad sus ojos.

-Eliminando a la Gran Hermana.

La yegua peli-negro sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras un revoltijo se construía en su estómago. El silencio después de aquellas contundentes palabras solo sirvió para que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de la pony. Jamás en todos los años que el Partido había estado presente había escuchado a alguien decir esas palabras de forma tan vigorosa, determinada y contundente.

Unos momentos más de silencio transcurrieron.

-"_Quizá lo mejor sea dejarla pensar. Después de todo, es bastante lo que tiene que razonar" _

-…

Scootaloo soltó un suspiro desganado. Se dirigió hacia la silla de su prisionera, quien sentía como su corazón volvía a latir con rapidez, pensando lo peor. Sin embargo, sintió como sus cascos eran liberados de su prisión, quedando desorientada.

-Lamento si fui muy dura- Exclamó la pegaso con un tono ligeramente arrepentido- Es solo que hablar de todos los crímenes del Partido me pone de un humor terrible. Se excusó, separándose nuevamente de la yegua de cuero gris, quien se sobo sus cascos, sintiendo las ligeras zonas raspadas por la soga.

-N-No hay problema… ¿P-Pero como escaparon ustedes de **ella**? Cuestionó con intriga la pony chelista, ya creyendo que en verdad se trataba de las hermanas de Rainbow Dash y Applejack… Pese a que su unión fuera algo bizarra.

-Nos escondimos en el Bosque Everfree durante mucho tiempo- Scootaloo entonces se dirigió hacia la salida- Tienes un día más para decidirte si nos ayudaras o no- Frunció su ceño- Hasta entonces, te quedaras en esta habitación. Octavia trago saliva secamente, sintiendo un ligero temblor en sus cascos. Seguramente para ese punto Trixie estuviera increíblemente enfadada con ella…

-M-Muy bien…

La fusión entonces cerró la puerta en su salida de la habitación, dejando a la peli-negro sola, reflexionando como su vida nuevamente había dado un giro inesperado.

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"

* * *

Rarity estaba detrás del escritorio de la Comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, con un semblante neutro, observando el mapa que estaba desplegado en el mesón. El Almirante Sea Wave y el Teniente Bronze Water esperaban pacientemente que la unicornio terminara de ver la cartografía.

-No tenía idea que Puerto Cirdina era una ciudad tan grande… Mencionó con una voz carrasposa y grave.

-Era el principal muelle de carga y descargas para el Reino de Cristal. Aclaró Sea Wave con un tono sereno y firme. Rarity asintió.

-Muy bien- Se masajeo sus sienes, suspirando- ¿Cuál es nuestro plan de ataque? El unicornio de cuero naranja aclaro su garganta tragando saliva.

-En vista que estamos por terminar el invierno, podemos comenzar la Operación Manzano que habíamos planeado en noviembre. Sin embargo, contaremos con ciertas modificaciones al plan original debido a ciertos cambios dentro el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana- El semental vio brevemente al corcel de pelaje rojo claro, quien le devolvió una mirada un poco ruda con su único ojo- Las fuerzas que participaran en esta Operación serán el Escuadrón Guardia Real de la Oficina de Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales y el Escuadrón Armonía de la Primera División de la Marina Real Equestriana, al mando del teniente Bronze Water y el Almirante Sea Wave respectivamente.

Rarity volvió a asentir.

-¿Fuerzas totales?

-Siete ponys del Escuadrón Guardia Real, Madam. Expresó con seguridad el pony oji-gris. La otra modista desvió su mirada inquisitiva hacia el corcel oji-morado.

-Trece ponys del Escuadrón Armonía de la Primera División. Bronze Water sonrió con confianza.

-¿Utilizando todos tus recursos en esta Operación? Inquirió con un tono burlón el semental de cuero naranja, haciendo que Sea Wave ensanchara una sonrisa cómplice y frunciera su ceño, mientras que Rarity alzaba una ceja.

-Rescatar a uno de los Elementos de la Armonía lo vale- Entrecerró su ojo- Además, yo tengo reservas, tu por otra parte…

El lugar quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras ambos sementales tenía un duelo de mirada ciertamente intenso y orgulloso. La peli-morado frunció su ceño.

-¿Cuántas fuerzas enemigas podemos esperar?

Los dos corceles de inmediato se dieron media vuelta a ella con absoluta disciplina.

-Frozen Arrow controla a la Policía Dorada del Distrito VII. Esperamos por lo mínimo tres divisiones de batas negras en la ciudad.

-Así como también todos los marineros que viven en la ciudad de por sí- Sea Wave se inclinó en el escritorio- Por eso es que esta operación debe hacerse con la mayor discreción posible.

-Así es. Es ahí donde entramos nosotros- Intervino Bronze Water- Escoltaremos por la ciudad al Escuadrón Armonía y conseguiremos uno de los buques.

Rarity asintió, reflexionando la información que llevaban hasta ese punto. La temporada de invierno estaba acabando, lo que implicaba que la flota del Partido llegaría al lugar. Era un momento bastante riesgoso para realizar aquella misión para rescatar a Applejack… que sin embargo podría ser su mejor opción, pues su amiga estaba atrapada en Pengae, el continente de tierra de nadie.

-¿Cómo ingresaremos hasta los muelles de carga? Cuestionó la otrora modista con seriedad.

-Entraremos como un convoy de policías dorados. Al ser tantos no nos pedirán identificación ni registrar nuestro equipamiento. Indicó el unicornio de cuero naranja y ojos grises.

-Y si nos llegan a pedir identificación, bastara con que mis soldados, quienes si son ciudadanos del Partido, muestren su número de identificación. Agregó el semental de cuero rojo claro.

Rarity no obstante no se vio del todo conforme con esa idea.

-No podemos depender de un golpe de fortuna, es por ello esencial conseguir números de identificación para todos- Los dos corceles se vieron ligeramente sorprendidos. El propio Bronze Water iba a decir algo- ¿Con cuanto equipamiento contaremos?

Ambos ponys se miraron, visiblemente dudosos, pero pronto el unicornio oji-gris trago saliva y recupero su compostura.

-Para esta misión contaremos con rifles de cerrojo Supernova 1018 conseguidos del asalto a la caravana de suministros. Así mismo, también contaremos con granadas potatos, escopetas argent, pistolas Alligator y revólveres de tiro único. La yegua de ojos azules asintió, viendo que por lo menos allí no tendrían déficit de armas… no es como si pudiera decir lo mismo de su Ejército en general. Según Rainbow Dash le había comentado, el Partido ya poseía rifles de cerrojo avanzados y ametralladoras pesadas, mientras ellos todavía debían llenar sus filas con musketes y rifles de cerrojo obsoletos como el Nivelle 1012. Incluso algunos ponys se veían forzados a utilizar arcos, lanzas y espadas…

-"Deberé hablar con Rainbow Dash acerca de esta situación precaria. Conseguir equipamientos por lo menos decentes debe ser nuestra prioridad"

-Muy bien caballeros. ¿Qué clase de barco conseguiremos?

-Nos vendría bien un galeón o una carabela, pues no tenemos suficiente tripulación para manejar un destructor, mucho menos un acorazado. Expresó con absoluta seguridad Sea Wave. Bronze Water alzo una ceja.

-¿Incluso si nosotros nos vamos con ustedes?

-Incluso con todos los soldados que poseemos nos sería difícil manejar UN solo destructor. Son bestias del mar que necesitan bastante tripulación. Un galeón se puede manejar con 18 ponys, aunque con ciertas dificultades. Una carabela es más sencilla, tiene menos potencia de fuego pero es mucho más rápida.

Rarity sonrió discretamente, ya habiéndose decidido.

-La carabela servirá. De todos modos cuando comencemos el reclutamiento masivo de ponys estoy segura que muchos se verán atraídos por el carisma innato de su ser, Almirante Wave. Aseguró con una sonrisa afable y sus dos cejas levantadas. El corcel de pelaje rojo claro frunció su ceño, mientras Bronze Water ensanchaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Así es, con ese parche intimidante parecerás un verdadero pirata. El semental oji-morado bufo con desdén.

-¡Tsk! No me hables de piratas. En el tiempo que no estuve en una guerra me la pase persiguiendo a una flota de piratas que le gustaba robar todas las costas del Océano Celestial. Rarity se deslumbro ligeramente.

-No tenía idea que los piratas realmente existieran. Personalmente he tenido experiencias desagradables con delincuentes de mal gusto, pero no pensé que también hubiera de esos en el mar. Sea Wave compuso un semblante más sereno, calmo, dejando su expresión de desprecio hacia un lado.

-En su mayoría son hipogrifos, grifos y perros diamantes… Aunque una de las que yo perseguía era una pony unicornio… Una pony que se dice servía a un Rey Bandido en unas islas del Océano Celestial y que fue Discord, el Emperador del Caos, quien hundió todo su Reino y ahogo personalmente al Rey…

-Mientras más sabes… Dijo llanamente Bronze Water, genuinamente interesado y sorprendido por aquella historia. Sea Wave alzo una ceja.

-Pensaría que un miembro de la Guardia Real escucharía ese tipo de historias. Mencionó con un tono grave. El unicornio de pelaje naranja sonrió con serenidad.

-En esos tiempos estábamos más preocupados por nuestros enemigos que por historias del Océano- Hizo una pausa, tomando aire- Ya sabes, Esbirros de Discord, Changelings, Sombra, Tirek, Unitaristas.

-Y no se te olvide que en casi todos esos conflictos la Marina también estuvo involucrada.

La yegua de cuero blanco toco el mesón con su casco dos veces, atrayendo la atención de ambos corceles e interrumpiendo su discusión.

-No nos desviemos del punto, caballeros- Ambos ponys asintieron- Tenemos las fuerzas enemigas estimadas y nuestras propias fuerzas contadas. Pero yo quiero saber la estimación de bajas por ambas partes.

Tanto Sea Wave como Bronze Water ensombrecieron su semblante. El ambiente del lugar se volvió más frio. Rarity se enderezo, preparándose para oír el peor de los casos.

-Si todo sale bien Madam, nadie tiene que morir en la Operación.

-Por otro lado, si las cosas no salen como lo planeado, nos abriremos paso hasta los barcos y escaparemos de allí. No puedo dar una estimación sobre cuantos ponys pueden morir porque hay muchas variables en juego. Lo que si se es que inevitablemente algunos morirán si las cosas salen mal.

La otrora modista asintió, visiblemente consternada.

-Si todo sale mal y nos es imposible alcanzar los barcos… ¿tenemos un plan de respaldo? Cuestionó con un tono grave. El unicornio naranja asintió.

-Gracias a su sugerencia de conseguir números de identificación falsos, podríamos escondernos en la ciudad hasta que den por finalizada la búsqueda. Rarity frunció su ceño.

-¿Podemos esperar aliados en la ciudad?

-No sabemos si hay un núcleo de resistencia en la zona. Lo que si conocemos es que los ponys de cristal fueron siempre los soldados más leales del Coronel Shining Armor. Es el lugar más ideal para conseguir reclutas a nuestra causa. El corcel de cuero rojo claro chisto con su lengua.

-Tan leales que fueron y se rindieron a los unitaristas…

Bronze Water frunció su ceño.

-El Almirante Wave tiene razón. Los ponys de cristal abandonaron a Shining Armor y el traidor Radiant Hope se rindió a los Unitaristas. Con su ayuda no podremos contar, menos cuando esa escoria está gobernando uno de los Distritos del Reino de Cristal.

El unicornio naranja por unos momentos pareció querer decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua y aparto su mirada. Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron en la habitación. Rarity suspiro con exasperación, sintiendo cierta incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Bueno, de todos modos Rainbow Dash es la que decide qué curso de acción tomar. Debemos esperar a ella. ¿Hay algún otro dato que deba saber? Cuestionó con un tono solemne.

-N-No, eso sería todo, mi comandante- Afirmó el teniente. Rarity alzo una ceja mas no dijo nada, asintiendo- Me procedo a retirar. Indicó, dándose media vuelta y siendo seguido por la mirada de los otros dos ponys de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, el corcel oji-morado miro a la unicornio de cuero blanco.

-Yo también procedo a retirarme, Señorita Rarity. Expresó el semental, dándose media vuelta.

-Almirante- El pony detuvo su marcha y encaro nuevamente a la yegua- ¿U-Usted piensa que es sensato hacer ahora la Operación Manzano? Inquirió Rarity con un tono dudoso. El pony ensancho una pequeña sonrisa.

-Usted es la Comandante, Señorita Rarity, usted decide cuándo es sensato.

-Soy la comandante temporal hasta el regreso de Rainbow Dash…

-Y hasta que ella regrese, usted es la que esta cargo del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana… Y usted siempre tendrá mi apoyo- El pony de cuero rojo pálido ensancho una sonrisa segura- En las buenas y en las malas, Señorita.

Rarity también le sonrió de vuelta.

-Te lo agradezco, querido. Puedes retirarte- El semental acato la orden, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose de la habitación. Al ver que la puerta cerro y oír que los pasos del pony se oían mas y más lejos, la unicornio de cuero blanco se dio el lujo de soltar un suspiro exasperado- Falta poco para que Rainbow regrese… Pronto decidiremos nuestros siguientes movimientos- Miro el montón de papeles y mapas que tenía en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, alzando una ceja- Y para eso, tengo que conocer bien a Equestria. Exclamó, con un tono decidido y seguro.

* * *

Aquel ambiente tan pacifico difería demasiado de las explosiones, los disparos y los gritos en la ciudad de Wolfpack, Tierra de Nadie. Applejack podía sentirlo. Ya no podía oler la pólvora ni escuchar los lamentos desconsolados de los heridos. Solo podía sentir la brisa fresca de aquel campo y la tierra chocando contra su pecho. Su rifle confiable en su casco, su ojo puesto en la mira telescópica.

-Movimiento a las cinco en punto, capitán. Exclamó Starshine a su lado. La pony de cuero naranja desvió su mirada en esa dirección, notando como dos lobos con rifles caminaban por el sendero de tierra con destino a la única casa de aquella granja.

-¿Están todos en posición? Inquirió con un tono serio Applejack. El pegaso de cuero verde limón se refresco su garganta con saliva.

-Sí, están esperando su señal capitán. La aludida ensancho una pequeña sonrisa.

-Recuerda que ahora soy Teniente. Rememoró en un tono bromista la pony de ojos verdes. El semental soltó una pequeña risa quedada.

-Ciertamente, tengo que corregir eso… Atención, hay actividad en la casa. Rápidamente Applejack volvió a fijar su atención en la granja, notando a dos lobos asomados por la ventana, custodiando el lugar.

La yegua tuvo recuerdos de su propia granja en Ponyville. Como era feliz trabajando con su familia. Como se exigía al máximo para obtener los mejores resultados. Como eso atrajo algunas veces la preocupación de sus amigas y la intervención que eventualmente esta le hicieron. Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash…

Meneo su cabeza.

Tomo una respiración honda.

Apunto a su objetivo.

BANG

El disparo retumbo en el ambiente. El lobo cayó desplomado al suelo, mientras su compañero se ponía alerta inmediatamente.

-_¡NOS ATACAN! _

-¡AHORA!

Gritaron desde el descampado. Toda su brigada salió de la maleza y comenzó a disparar en contra de la edificación. Varias bengalas fueron disparadas al cielo, iluminando el lugar. Los lobos comenzaron a disparar de vuelta.

Starshine pudo visualizar como sus compañeros preparaban la Ametralladora M-1010 y comenzaban a disparar con esa bestia de arma contra la granja. También estaban probando la Modelo Tipo 18.

Vio como había una pegaso surcando el cielo disparando con un arma de aspecto raro. Suspiro con exasperación.

-Sugar Rush…

La susodicha disparaba con el subfusil experimental M1019 contra la vivienda, atrayendo la atención de algunos lobos y por consecuencia sus disparos que evadía haciendo movimientos erráticos e impredecibles.

Applejack seguía apuntando y disparando contra sus objetivos.

-_¡POR DIOS Y POR LA PATRIA! _Un lobo salió corriendo de uno de los graneros del lugar. Starshine se fijó en este y pronto sus pupilas se achicaron. Llevaba un chaleco explosivo en su garra.

-¡C-Capitán! Y con su casco apunto hacia la dirección del sujeto. Applejack con velocidad desvió su mira telescópica hacia donde le indicaba su soldado. Frunció su ceño.

BANG

El lobo recibió el tiro en el hombro, mas no se detuvo y continúo corriendo.

-_¡Silduski! _Lanzo el chaleco en el aire, antes de ser abatido por el disparo de Applejack. Aquellos explosivos cayeron en las garras de otro lobo, quien comenzó a correr haciendo zigzag. La pony granjera apretó sus dientes y disparo contra él.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BOOM

La explosión tomo lugar. La rubia bufo con decepción y molestia consigo misma. El lobo había explotado junto a dos de sus soldados. Starshine coloco un casco encima de su hombro. Los disparos se comenzaron a escuchar en menor intensidad por parte de los lobunos.

-No se culpe Capitán… Fueron bastante astutos…

Applejack no tuvo nada que decir. Los lobos conocían los campos de Tierra de Nadie mejor que ellos… mucho mejor de hecho… Como ellos bombardeaban las ciudades, los lobos en gran parte se mudaron al campo y al interior de su país, donde atacaban sus rutas de suministro sin piedad…

Applejack veía fijamente el cadáver de uno de los lobunos.

-No quedo nada, Capitán. Quemaron todo. Puntualizó el pegaso de pelaje verde limón a su lado. El elemento de la honestidad suspiro con desgano.

-¿Esperábamos algo distinto? "Nos mandan a estas misiones sabiendo su modus operandi y perdemos vidas innecesariamente"… ¿Cuantos soldados perdimos?

Starshine hizo una pausa corta, tragando saliva profundamente.

-Cinco, Capitán.

Applejack frunció su ceño.

-Maldición- Se tallo el puente de su nariz con molestia- ¿Algún sobreviviente de los lobos? Inquirió, mirando con sus orbes verdes a su subordinado, esperanzada de que aquel sacrificio fuera justificado. Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando vio el semblante serio del corcel.

-Negativo. Tampoco pudimos encontrar nada de Gustav Mannerhiem…

Applejack miro al cielo nocturno, donde solo la Luna blanca ocupaba aquel vacío infinito y donde las estrellas brillaban por su ausencia.

-"¿Por qué seguimos aquí? ¿Solo para sufrir?"...

* * *

Trixie alcanzo la habitación de la Gran Hermana. Llegaba tarde, se la había pasado todo el día recorriendo la Zona Exclusiva Alfa, intentando despejar su mente. Su semblante tenía una expresión neutra, que escondía muy bien la vergüenza que todavía tenía dentro de ella. Su mayordomo la había descubierto besándose con Spike, algo que para el Partido estaba terminantemente prohibido y que, ella bien sabia por experiencia, Starlight le condenaría.

Para su fortuna, Orange Height era un pony honrado y leal. Sus secretos estaban a salvo con él.

Pero el hecho de que el corcel mayor los hubiera descubierto en el acto le indicaba que tendría que medir mejor sus interacciones románticas con Spike… Pese a que le gustaran tanto…

-S-Señorita Lulamoon…

La unicornio azul se dio media vuelta, encarando al pony de pelaje gris cian claro. Los parpados de Trixie se entrecerraron.

-Buenas tardes, doctor…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, la yegua analizando detenidamente al semental oji-azul, quien no sabía que decir.

Carraspeo.

-E-Es una sorpresa verla aquí nuevamente… La maga ensancho una sonrisa discreta maliciosa. Aquel unicornio le podría ayudar a despejar su mente.

-¿Tiene algo de extraño que quiera visitar a mi amiga? Party Favor se vio consternado. Visualizo como tragaba saliva pesadamente, mientras sus iris se achicaban ligeramente.

-¡N-No! ¡S-Solo lo decía porque había venido a-!

-¿Está diciendo que no puedo comprobar el estado de salud de mi amiga varios días seguidos? Cuestionó con un tono severo, que muy bien fingía en esos momentos, cayendo presa el pobre corcel.

-¡P-Perdóneme, no fue mi intención! Exclamó con extrema preocupación y cierto temor el pony. La peli-plateado chisto con su lengua. Algunos ponys en el pasillo se detuvieron para observar aquella discusión.

-¿Ósea que si tuvo una intención?

-¡Y-YO!...

Trixie no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. El semental quedo descolocado, desorientado totalmente. Los equinos que miraban la situación también estaban confundidos. Cuando la unicornio azul termino de reírse, miro con sus ojos violetas al semental de pelaje gris cian claro.

-Estoy jugando con usted, doctor…

El unicornio de ojos azules suspiro con desgano.

-N-No lo vuelva a hacer por favor, me había preocupado. Expresó con un tono bajo el corcel. Trixie asintió ligeramente.

-Bueno, pero si vengo aquí para visitar a Starlight- Con su pesuña aparto un mechón de su crin que se salió de su lugar y le obstaculizaba la visión- ¿Cómo esta **ella**? Party Favor compuso ahora un semblante ligeramente nervioso.

-O-Oh… **E-Ella** está bien. Estable. Fuera de peligro. Reposando. Prosiguió con una risa quedada y temblorosa.

Trixie alzo una ceja ante el repentino y extraño comportamiento del unicornio.

-¿Se encuentra **ella** bien? Cuestionó algo alarmada la peli-plateado. El corcel asintió frenéticamente.

-N-Nuestra hermana está recuperándose… E-El problema es otro…

La maga compuso una sonrisa desorientada.

-¿Cuál sería el problema? ¿Necesita algo? El semental sintió un escalofrió en su columna. Desvió su mirada.

-A-Ahora que lo dice… estamos escasos de...

El pony alzo su casco y señalo el suelo, no dejando caer la extremidad al piso.

Inmediatamente Party Favor pudo observar como la expresión de Trixie se volvía más sombría, oscura. La sonrisa de la yegua murió en el acto.

-…

-S-Se nos acabaron las reservas y necesitamos m-más…

La unicornio peli-plateado frunció su ceño.

-Ya veo…

-E-Es importante para el tratamient-

-Se para que es importante- Cortó con un tono grave y agresivo la oji-violeta. El corcel asintió con rapidez, mordiéndose la lengua. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron entre ellos- La Magna e Imbatible Trixie ira mañana.

-S-Si quiere, yo podría acompañarl-

-No- La yegua suspiro con exasperación- Usted es indispensable para **ella**. No puedo arriesgar su integridad.

Party Favor trago saliva secamente. Asintió, sabiendo que no valía la pena intentar disuadir a la pony de cuero azul.

Y no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de acompañarla a ese lugar…

* * *

Hey colegas! It's me! Silicio! Entregando el (décimo noveno) episodio de esta historia. Avanzando, esta historia esta avanzando ¡oh si!

Es tiempo de las Reviews:

**Nahuel836:** Hola colega. En efecto, Rainbow cuenta con parte de los Wonderbolts ahora. Pobre Octavia sin duda...

Blueblood si intento controlar Equestria. En capítulos mas adelante, se revelara lo que paso realmente.

Hey, seguro estas confundido al leer nombres de ciudades como Domiscus y Simius. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Visita mi pagina en Devian Art! ¡Hay un mapa donde podrás ubicar todo lo necesario! (Pagina: Just-Silicio

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi creación en un **REVIEW. **Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	22. Infierno personal

**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer esta historia deberías leer primero "Lineas de tiempo alternativas"**

* * *

Pinkie Pie estaba concentrada en su oficio, trazando cada línea de aquel boceto con bastante precisión. Su ceño fruncido, sus dientes apretados, sosteniendo el pincel de madera. Si bien la tecnología y los métodos para ese arte habían evolucionado con el pasar del tiempo, ella seguía prefiriendo mantener un estilo tradicional…

… Después de todo, le recordaba a aquellos días lejanos que parecían tan ajenos a su realidad ahora.

Meneo su cabeza y suspiro con exasperación, sabiendo que no podía perder su enfoque. Sus orbes azules se volvieron a fijar en el dibujo que llevaba hasta ahora. Un esbozo de un soldado del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana en un bosque oscuro y tétrico.

Rechino sus dientes con rabia. Escupió el pincel al suelo y tomo el papel entre sus cascos, arrugándolo sin piedad alguna.

-¡Argh!

Tiro el pliego arruinado lejos de ella, conteniendo un nuevo grito de frustración y las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

El trozo de papel cayo al lado de otros que habían sufrido el mismo destino.

-¡No puedo concentrarme!

Se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación.

-No importa cuántas veces lo intente- Miro hacia el montículo de bocetos fallidos- ¡Siempre termino dibujando ese mismo bosque!- Sus iris se contrajeron un poco, rechinando aún más sus dientes- ¿¡Por qué!?

Desvió su atención hacia el espejo de la habitación, donde pudo observar su expresión furiosa devolverle la mirada.

-¿¡P-Por qué siempre que intento olvidar ese bosque y ese pony vuelven a aparecer en mi mente!? Aquellas palabras se las dirigió a su reflejo, casi demandando una respuesta de este. No obstante fue solo el silencio quien le respondió, escuchándose nada más en sus oídos su respiración agitada.

Una sonrisa temblorosa se asomó por su rostro.

-¿M-Me estaré volviendo loca?

Llevo su casco hacia el frente suyo, contemplándolo.

-¿S-Sera que finalmente mi cordura ha llegado a su fin?

Entrecerró sus ojos, enfocando su extremidad de color rosada.

-… No… Si así fuera, no estaría haciendo esas preguntas… ¿cierto?

Observo a su alrededor. Decenas de dibujos por todas partes regados. Todos con una característica parecida. El mismo bosque base y/o el mismo pony encapuchado. Parecía una especie de marca persiguiéndola.

-…

TOC-TOC

Torno sus ojos azules fríos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién es? Inquirió con un tono más calmado y serio, ocultando su desagrado e incomodidad total por su situación artística actual.

-¿Señorita Pie?- Unos momentos de silencio- Somos parte del equipo que envió Rarity para ayudarla.

Pinkie Pie frunció su ceño y chisto suavemente con su lengua.

-…

Con desagrado rememoro porque estaba tan molesta y sentía tanta impotencia. No podía dibujar nada con respecto al Ejército de sus amigas. Siempre que lo necesitaba, sus paisajes eran muy oscuros, sombríos, contrarios a los sentimientos que la otrora modista quería que plasmara.

-"Como si fuera tan fácil"

Se sorprendió a si misma pensando de esa manera. Llevo su mirada una vez más el espejo, notando el semblante que cargaba. Incluso ella se sintió algo intimidada. Se pasó un casco por el rostro, intentando borrar su expresión molestia.

-¿Señorita Pie? Llamó una vez más aquella voz masculina. Pinkie compuso una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-Adelante. Permitió. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a un semental y una yegua. El corcel era un terrestre de un aspecto algo escuálido, pelaje naranja, ojos rojos y crin amarilla, mientras que la unicornio era de cuero amarillo con crin azul oscuro y azul claro con ojos color rojo.

-Rarity no me dijo que tendría dos ayudantes nuevos. Mencionó la pony con un tono afable, que escondía muy bien su incomodidad.

Irónicamente, ella prefería dibujar sola, pues solo bajo la tranquilidad del silencio podía concentrarse… Claro, eso era hasta que su mente decidió traicionarla.

-Oh no- Presto su atención nuevamente al pegaso escuálido- Yo no estoy aquí para ayudarla. Mi nombre es Fire Wall. Esta de aquí es su nueva ayudante, mi hermana- Señalo a la unicornio al lado suyo- Frost Wings.

Pinkie desvió su mirada hacia la pony, ensanchando su sonrisa forzada.

-H-Hola Frost, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie- Se presentó, alzando su casco en señal de Brohoof. La yegua correspondió el saludo, mas no dijo nada, mirando fijamente a la equina de pelaje rosado. Esta trago saliva pesadamente- ¿Y-Y cuántos años tienes?

Unos momentos de silencio y tranquilidad totalmente extraños, en donde nadie dijo más nada.

El cuerno de la oji-rojo se cubrió en magia, para el deslumbre de la oji-azul. Pronto encima de la yegua unicornio aparecieron dos números. El elemento de la alegría entrecerró sus ojos, intentando ver aquellos dígitos de magia.

-Veinte y nueve… ¿29? ¿Tienes 29 años? Preguntó para confirmar Pinkie Pie, a lo que la otra yegua asintió ligeramente. Eso dejo todavía más sorprendida a la pony peli-rosado, quien se vio totalmente perpleja por el método en el cual la yegua le otorgo esa información...

Sería posible que…

-Como usted seguramente ya noto, mi hermana es muda- La peli-rosado abrió ligeramente sus ojos, habiéndose confirmado sus sospechas. La yegua desvió su rostro hacia un lado, algo avergonzada- Ella piensa que, dada su condición, hará de su trabajo mucho más difícil- El corcel de pelaje amarillo torno su mirada hacia su pariente- ¿No es así?

La aludida asintió rígidamente.

Pinkie esbozo una sonrisa discreta, mientras sentía como una descarga de alivio recorría su sistema nervioso. El hecho de que su nueva ayudante no pudiera hablar, hacía que prácticamente nada en su ambiente de trabajo cambiara. Tendría la comodidad de una atmósfera silenciosa y, cuando lo requiriera, la ayuda de una dibujante…

La pregunta era que tan buena era esa pony.

-Frost Wings- La susodicha miro a la pony oji-azul- ¿Te importa si probamos tus super-duper habilidades?

La yegua de ojos rojos miro a su hermano, quien le sonrió con afabilidad y asintió.

Pinkie observaba con cierta impresión como la yegua utilizaba su magia y el pincel para realizar un hermoso amanecer. Se le veía tan enfocada en su trabajo, como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor.

-Que tristefeliz estoy. Puntualizó con una pequeña sonrisa la pony terrestre de pelaje rosado. El corcel a su lado alzo una ceja, algo confundido.

-¿T-Tristefeliz? Pinkie torno su rostro hacia él.

-Así es- Se llevó un casco a la boca- Es un secreto de chicas. Indicó la pony, ensanchando su sonrisa. El semental trago saliva secamente y no dijo más nada, asintiendo y mirando nuevamente a la pintura. Pinkie suspiro, por una parte, estaba feliz de que tuviera a una ayudante con un talento destacable. Por otra parte, la tristeza provenía del hecho de que sus obras por los momentos, a diferencia de aquel amanecer que la yegua estaba dibujando, eran tristes y sombrías.

Sin embargo, aquello podría… No, aquello debía solucionarlo, pues Rarity le había confiado un trabajo y debía cumplirlo a cabalidad. Para eso, debía empezar con aclarar la situación con Frost Wings.

-Firy Wally, ¿Por qué no retiras? Tengo mucho que hablar con tu hermanita. Exclamó la pony peli-rosado, haciendo que el corcel se viera algo dubitativo. La unicornio miro a su hermano con cierta preocupación, mas este pronto sonrió con afabilidad, sabiendo que no había ningún peligro allí.

-Muy bien Señorita Pie…

El pony se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, siendo seguido por la mirada de ambas yeguas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Pinkie torno su mirada hacia la otra pony.

-¿Desde hace cuánto dibujas?- Espero unos segundos, recordando pronto la condición de la yegua, sonriendo apenada- O-Opsie… C-Como decía, llevas en esto cuanto tiempo: ¿5 años?- Frost Wings negó con su cabeza- ¿10 años?- Negó con su cabeza nuevamente. La oji-azul entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Toda tu vida?

La yegua sonrió en grande y asintió. Pinkie comprendió, sintiéndose bastante confiada en saber cuánta experiencia poseía su ayudante.

Una expresión más seria ocupo su rostro. Necesitaba que las cosas estuvieran claras como el agua cristalina entre ellas.

-Te voy a ser honesta Frost… Actualmente me encuentro atravesando una crisis creativa, por lo que no estaré al máximo durante unos días, quizá semanas…

La yegua asintió, activando una vez más su cuerno en magia. Pronto un hechizo parecido al de los números tomo lugar, solo que esta vez era mucho más amplio. Pinkie entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar su visión, visualizando pronto las palabras de magia que la unicornio estaba queriéndole decir.

-No se… preocupe… trabajaremos… juntas.

La yegua terrestre bajo la mirada, encontrándose el rostro sonriente de la pony peli-azul, quien tenía su casco derecho extendido hacia ella nuevamente. Dos lágrimas casi escapan de Pinkie, quien se sintió sobrecogida por esa muestra de apoyo desinteresado por parte de la otra pony.

-"¿Es por esto que te esfuerzas tanto, Dashie? ¿Para recuperar estas pequeñas cosas olvidadas por Equestria?"

El elemento de la alegría correspondió el saludo, ciertamente más feliz que cuando la otra equina había entrado en la habitación.

-Así es, trabajaremos juntas… como iguales, no mi ayudante.

Las dos dieron una sonrisa a la otra.

-Ahora, veamos que tan bien dibujas ponys y otros seres. Ya vimos que lo haces súper genial en fondos y paisajes.

* * *

Rainbow Dash podía sentir el brillo del sol en su rostro. Al igual que en su sonrisa. No era para menos, ella sola había logrado al menos a cincuenta ponys, todos ellos seguramente con una buena cantidad de experiencia en maniobras de combate y vuelos. Finalmente podría contar con una rama del Ejército con antecedentes reales, palpables. Finalmente su ejército de milicianos y conscriptos tenia, por los momentos, una fuerza profesional entre sus filas. Una fuerza que, como ellos bien dijeron, estaban preparados para morir por una Equestria libre. Ponys entre los cuales se hallaba una leyenda de los Wonderbolts como lo era la propia Spitfire.

-¡Ella lidero a los Wonderbolts contra Tirek el Centauro y contra los Masonistas en la Guerra Civil!- La pegaso peli-azul eléctrico miro a su lado, viendo a un entusiasmado equino mirarla de vuelta- ¿¡No es eso genial!? Inquirió con una gran sonrisa el corcel. Sin embargo, pronto vio el gesto jocoso en el rostro de su comandante.

-Veo que si te gustan mayores, Winter. Comentó con una expresión maliciosa la pegaso de cuero rosado. El pobre semental se sonroso en extremo, mientras colocaba una expresión avergonzada.

-¡N-No es así!

Rainbow Dash carcajeo en respuesta, mientras el pegaso veía hacia los lados para que nadie más hubiera escuchado eso. Para su fortuna, tanto Lightning Dust como Spitfire estaban alejadas de ellos, conversando.

-Mi comandante- La aludida volvió a prestar su atención al joven corcel. Este trago saliva pesadamente- ¿E-Ella siempre fue tan ruda? Cuestionó Diamond Winter con un tono de voz tembloroso, más un semblante serio. La peli-azul eléctrico frunció su ceño ligeramente.

-No. Contesto puntual y llanamente la yegua, deslumbrando a su subordinado. La oji-violeta miro hacia la peli-naranja demacrado. Su porte serio, su mirada rígida e imperturbable. Algo definitivamente había pasado con ella. Diamond Winter carraspeo.

-P-Por otro lado… muero por llegar a casa…- Rainbow Dash miro nuevamente a su subordinado con una ceja alzada, a lo que el pegaso cuero gris se sonroso ligeramente, soltando una risa quedada- M-Mi hermana y mi mama me están esperando.

La pegaso de cuero rosado se iba a precipitar a preguntar sobre el paradero del padre de Diamond Winter, pues no lo había mencionado. No obstante, si no lo había comentado, debía ser por una buena razón, así que mejor prefirió reformular la pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? Preguntó, sorprendiendo al pegaso de crin azul clara, casi nieve.

-Esto… Tiene 10 años- La oji-violeta asintió- Ella es bastante energética. Siempre intenta ayudar a mi mama y a los demás ponys en el refugio. ¡Es también bastante fuerte!- Exclamó el oji-marrón con una sonrisa emocionada. Sin embargo al poco tiempo se percató de su sobre exaltación, por lo que se sonroso- D-Disculpe, me entusiasme…

Recibió un golpe suave en la frente, haciendo que apretara sus dientes por el leve ardor que sintió.

-Tonto, cuando hablas de tu familia es común emocionarse- Diamond Winter miro a su comandante, quien tenía una expresión seria. Más pronto esta se suavizo- En especial si eres un soldado.

El corcel abrió sus ojos ligeramente.

-¿Usted tiene familia, mi comandante? Inquirió el semental. Rainbow por unos segundos frunció su ceño y sus pupilas perdieron algo de brillo, deslumbrando al pony. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la yegua recupero una sonrisa serena y un rostro calmado.

-Así es. Mis soldados son mi familia, así como Rarity y como Pinkie… También tengo una hermana pequeña, aunque ella ya es mayor que tú... espero…

El corcel de cuero gris asintió.

-¿Y-Y sus padres?

-… Ellos ya no están aquí.

Y dicho eso, la pegaso peli-azul eléctrico oscureció su semblante. Diamond Winter trago saliva secamente.

-D-Discúlpeme, no era mi intención…

Rainbow Dash esbozo una sonrisa triste, dándole otro golpe en la frente al semental.

-¿Eres bastante curioso, eh?- Cuestionó con un tono jocoso la oji-violeta, haciendo que el soldado se sonrojara y desviara su mirada al suelo- Me recuerdas a Twilight…

-¿Ah?

-… Nada- La yegua vio que ya estaba oscureciendo- Deberíamos llegar a la próxima aldea en poco tiempo…

-Si mal no recuerdo, ya pasamos por Hill Tree Village… así que el siguiente pueblo debe ser Cleansight… y la siguiente aldea…

El pony se alejó de ella por unos momentos, acercándose a otro pegaso con un mapa. Luego de unas cortas palabras, Diamond Winter volvió con Rainbow Dash.

-Esto… Pasamos Hill Tree Village… Como pensaba, estamos llegando a Dusty Forest. Indicó con un rostro seguro el semental, haciendo que la oji-violeta alzara una ceja.

-¿Es esa aldea con la estatua de un pony con sombrero en el centro? Cuestionó, a lo que el oji-marrón ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-No lo sé- Alzo su casco hacia arriba con energías- ¡Averigüémoslo! La peli-azul eléctrico esbozo un gesto discreto, mientras algunos pegasos a su alrededor volteaban en su dirección, cohibiendo algo al corcel de pelaje gris.

Sintió como algo chocaba su casco extendido hacia el cielo. Al mirar hacia allí, noto como la yegua de cuero rosado le daba un Brohoof. Se sonroso ligeramente cuando vio el rostro de Rainbow Dash, guiñándole esta un ojo.

-¡HURRA! Exclamó la pegaso de ojos violetas. Al instante todos los demás ponys alrededor alzaron su casco superior derecho.

-¡HURRA! Respondieron al llamado, riendo proseguidamente con ánimos.

La situación fue observada por Lightning Dust y por Spitfire. La primera compuso una sonrisa pequeña, mientras que al segunda un semblante serio.

-Parece que ya tenemos un grito de guerra. Puntualizó con un tono de voz jocoso la equina de cuero turquesa. La peli-naranja demacrado frunció su ceño.

-…

La oji-ámbar miro a la Capitán de los Wonderbolts.

-¿Le preocupa algo, capitán? Cuestionó con un tono ligeramente preocupado. La yegua de pelaje amarillo intenso afirmo con su cabeza.

-Estamos arriesgándonos mucho para esto- Desvió su atención hacia los lados y al cielo, para luego colocar su mirada encima de Rainbow Dash- Cualquier policía dorado podría vernos, reunir a un par de pánfilos y acorralarnos. Expresó con un tono grave y carrasposo. Lightning Dust coloco un rostro sereno.

-Eso no va a pasar, Capitán- Spitfire chisto con su lengua, terca, lo que hizo que la oji-ámbar ensanchara una sonrisa confiada- Y si pasa, tiene a las dos voladoras más rápidas y agiles de Equestria de su lado. Agregó. La pony peli-naranja alzo una ceja y miro a su subordinada. Esta le dio una sonrisa confiada y alzo sus dos cejas.

-Estás hablando muy formalmente con tu superior…

Rápidamente el rostro de la yegua de pelaje turquesa se puso pálido y su gesto confiado se transformó en uno nervioso.

-¡B-Bueno, mi Capitán! ¡Y-Yo me voy con Rainbow! ¡Chau Chau!

Rápidamente la yegua se fue con la peli-azul eléctrico, dejando sola a la oji-anaranjado, quien frunció su ceño.

-¿Dónde he escuchado antes esa despedida?...

Meneo su cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos. Por ahora, debían dejar que Rainbow Dash los guiara para encontrar un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche, pues esta era oscura y llena de terrores.

Miro a su lado izquierdo, viendo a lo lejos la espesura del Bosque Everfree.

-"Ponys salvajes, criaturas místicas y feroces, batponys… No es de extrañar que la Operación Bosque Claro fuera un desastre…"

Rememoro cuando varios de sus ex-subordinados le comentaron el absoluto fracaso que había sido aquella misión de la Policía Dorada, donde cientos de ponys murieron innecesariamente para intentar limpiar un bosque que ni a la propia Princesa Celestia- en paz descanse- podía controlar con su magna magia.

-"Otro de los errores más del Partido"

Chisto con su lengua, desviando su atención al atardecer.

-"Soarin, Fleetfoot. Denme fuerzas para seguir"

Torno su atención nuevamente a Rainbow Dash, aquella pony que la había animado a combatir una vez más por Equestria. No obstante descubrió que esta se acercaba a ella. Se enderezo y coloco una postura rígida.

-Dash. Saludó con un tono firme. Esta sonrió burlonamente.

-¿No tendría que referirse a mi como "mi comandante"? Spitfire frunció su ceño. Desvió su atención hacia Lightning Dust, quien tenía atrapado al joven Winter entre sus cascos. La yegua de cuero turquesa hizo contacto visual con ella. Saco su lengua. La oji-anaranjada comprendió rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

-¿Tengo que?- Inquirió con un tono de voz grave, ensombreciendo su semblante y con sus ojos brillando como piedras preciosas. La oji-violeta trago saliva- ¿Tengo que llamarte por ese título, Dash?

La pegaso de cuero rosado compuso una sonrisa nerviosa.

-D-Dash está bien, Capitán… Spitfire ensancho un gesto más sereno y suave, esbozando una sonrisa discreta.

-Bien- Entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Dash? La peli-azul eléctrico sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero sus palabras no salieron. Desvió su rostro por unos segundos a un lado del camino.

-"¿Estará bien si le pregunto algo así?"

-… Estoy esperando…

-¡S-Si!... ¿C-Como murieron Soarin y Fleetfoot? Inquirió la pegaso de ojos violetas. La peli-naranja demacrado suspiro con exasperación, sabiendo que no hubiera podido evadir esa pregunta.

-Simplemente digamos que ellos se metieron en las protestas de 1009 y el Ministerio de la Amistad se encargó de desaparecerlos… Exclamó con tranquilidad la Wonderbolt, haciendo que Rainbow Dash tragara saliva pesadamente. Su semblante se tornó serio.

-M-Mis padres también desaparecieron así…

Spitfire vio a la yegua a su lado con algo de compunción.

-Lamento tu perdida… Murmuró la pony de cuero amarillo intenso, haciendo que la peli-azul eléctrico sonriera levemente.

-Eso significa mucho viniendo de usted, Capitán- Rainbow Dash se limpió una lagrima que caía de su ojo- Gracias.

Spitfire asintió ligeramente, sonriendo también.

-No hay de que, comandante Dash.

* * *

Octavia leía uno de los libros que la fusión entre Apple Bloom y Scootaloo le había dejado. Todavía en su mente no cabía el hecho de como esas dos potrillas que había visto numerosas veces en Ponyville ahora fueran una sola. ¿Las dos hablaban al mismo tiempo? ¿Las dos podían ver lo mismo? ¿O una había tomado control del cuerpo?

Además, que aquella pony la hubiera contactado y capturado era una señal. Su pasado oscuro llamaba y le pedía saldar deudas. Enmendar sus errores.

Y, si las palabras de ella eran ciertas, podrían intentar ponerle fin a esa locura de una vez por todas. La Gran Hermana vería su defunción y el Partido entraría en un caos colosal.

Por otra parte, si aquella yegua fallaba y la atrapaban, su misma posición podría estar en peligro… y podía asegurar que Trixie no pondría un casco por ella en un caso tan grave…

Quizá Spike la ayudara a escapar en secreto, conociéndolo lo haría. ¿Pero adonde escaparía? ¿A la luna? ¿Al tártaro?

Habían demasiadas variables independientes interfiriendo en la ecuación, así que obtener un cálculo preciso sobre cómo iba a terminar ese embrollo en el que estaba era prácticamente imposible. Muchos ponys podrían involucrarse, muchos resultados podría salir de aquel ambicioso atentado hacia la Gran Hermana que Apple Bloom y Scootaloo intentarían lograr… pero si funcionaba, cabía la posibilidad de descubrir por ella misma el paradero de Vinyl.

Su rostro se vio reflexivo ante aquello. Los riesgos eran extremadamente altos, tanto para ella como para las propias chicas…

… y la recompensa era tentadora…

De una sola jugada, lo que no pudo hacer Shining Armor, podría hacerlo la fusión de las ponys, con su ayuda…

-"Parece que ya me he decidido"

Su mirada adquirió valor y fuerza.

-"El Partido debe ser destruido"

Desvió sus ojos violetas hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-En cualquier momento ella debería venir.

Frunció su ceño. En cualquier momento…

¡Ya había tomado su decisión! ¿¡Para qué demonios iba a esperar!? La fusión le había dicho que esperara allí… Estaba cansada de esperar…

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta. Trago saliva y tomo el pomo de la puerta, girándolo hacia el lado correcto. La salida se abrió ante sus ojos, dejándole ver un pasillo en penumbras.

Con un semblante decidido salió de aquella habitación que había funcionado como su "prisión" durante ese día. Se adentró al corredor. Miro hacia ambos lados.

-"Al parecer estoy en la habitación más lejana de esta casa"

Miro hacia el lado que daba a la sala de estar, viendo que la luz del sol era tenue pero todavía presente. Se dio a si misma el coraje para aventurarse a aquel espacio desconocido. Dos puertas más a sus lados, sumando a las que había dejado atrás daban un total de cuatro habitaciones que conectaban a aquel corredor, excluyendo la sala.

Finalmente encaro aquel lugar, viendo solo ventanales grandes que daban a un balcón y varios muebles de madera y de estar. Visualizo una de las estanterías, detallando como una radio- la misma que la fusión había usado en su interrogatorio- reposaba encima del mueble.

Se acercó a esta y luego de revisarla un poco, la encendió.

-Saludos, Nueva Equestria, que la Gran Hermana este con ustedes. Nuevas noticias provenientes del Distrito X, donde el líder de la Policía Dorada, Kirilin Serov, ha logrado calmar los disturbios causados por los sucios rebeldes ciervos, quienes todavía se niegan a ver la verdad detrás de las palabras de nuestra hermana. En otras noticias, las operaciones en Pengae siguen espléndidamente, con varios refugios del Ejercito Libre Lobuno siendo totalmente obliterados. El Ministerio de la Amistad asegura que las actividades para reformar a individuos con pensamientos contrarios al Partido van fantásticas, siendo la hermosa ciudad de Simius prueba de ell-

-Veo que ya estáis afuera- Afirmó con un tono serio alguien a su espalda. Octavia sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Con rapidez apago la radio y se dio media vuelta, encarando a la fusión de cuero amarillo anaranjado, quien tenía una expresión neutra. Visualizo que en la mesa de cocina reposaba una bolsa, suponía ella que de comida. ¿Cómo la pegaso había sido tan rápida y ágil para poner aquel objeto allí sin que se diera cuenta?- Asumo que habéis tomado una decisión certera.

La chelista frunció su ceño.

-Así es.

-"_Oh Celestia, veamos si nuestro boleto dorado es válido" _Aquello hizo a Apple Bloom sonreír por unos segundos, antes de colocar un semblante imperturbable nuevamente. Unos momentos de silencio, donde Octavia repasaba una vez más su decisión y la pegaso esperaba con ansias su respuesta.

-He decidido ayudarlas. La fusión ensancho un gesto complacido, satisfecho.

-"_Pero"_

-Pero. La yegua de ojos bicolor monto una línea recta en sus labios, viendo que su compañera había acertado el porvenir de la otra pony.

-"_Soy lo máximo" _

-Quiero que me asegures que, en caso de tu fallar, no me pueda ver afectada- La peli-negro sintió que eso había salido ciertamente frió- Permíteme reformular. En caso de tu fallar, no quiero que los policías dorados aparezcan un día en la puerta de mi casa en Ponyville.

Apple Bloom alzo una ceja.

-"Me parece justo"

-"_Si, no veo porque no" _

-Es un trato efectivo, Señorita Octavia- Extendió su casco hacia la chelista- Vos me ayudareis a ingresar al corazón del Partido. Allí intentare hacer varias cosas antes de ponerle fin a la Gran Hermana y su aberrante Unitarismo.

La yegua de cuero gris se vio intrigada por esas últimas palabras de la fusión. Ambas terminaron el Brohoof.

-¿Varias cosas? ¿Cómo es eso? Apple Bloom ensancho una expresión firme y determinada.

-Una amiga mía ha desaparecido. Pretendo averiguar su paradero en la base central de IQUISOC- Octavia alzo una ceja- El castillo. La oji-violeta comprendió al instante. No obstante, su rostro pronto se ilumino.

-"¡Ella me puede ayudar a conseguir la ubicación de Vinyl!" Razonó con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, no debía precipitarse. Aclaro su garganta y carraspeo, atrayendo la atención de la fusión.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando mencionaste a Vinyl?- La pegaso asintió- Bien, me estaba preguntando que-

-¿Si puedo averiguar su paradero?- la chelista se vio atrapada, por lo que solo compuso un semblante serio- Seguro, de todos modos ya estoy entrando al matadero- Esbozo una sonrisa cómplice- ¿No os interesáis en saber el paradero de alguien más?- Inquirió, haciendo que Octavia se viera deslumbrada- Muchas yeguas y corceles desaparecieron aquella noche. Si consigo el destino de Vinyl, podría conseguir el de los otros ponys.

La peli-negro sintió como una sonrisa lentamente tomaba posesión de sus labios, incontrolablemente. Una pequeña gota de cristal se escapó de sus ojos.

-E-Eso estaría fantástico…

-¡Bien! ¡Está decidido!

La chelista asintió.

-Pronto, Vinyl, sabré que te ocurrió realmente…

En tan solo unos días, su infortunio de varios años había desaparecido. Ya podría conseguir información acerca de su amiga. Y, si todo marchaba bien con Spike, seguramente tendría dos fuentes investigando al mismo tiempo.

Pero al recordar al dragón, también recordó a Flurry, Orange… y a Trixie. Se puso pálida, sabiendo que a la unicornio azul no le gustaba para nada la impuntualidad. Su oficio bien podría verse en riesgo.

-Me tengo que ir- Exclamó de pronto la chelista, sorprendiendo a la fusión- ¿D-Donde está mi violonchelo? Cuestionó con algo de preocupación, viendo que ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Apple Bloom apunto hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación, notando la peli-negro su amado instrumento.

-Lamento lo de la cuerda, pero necesitaba… ya sabéis, capturarla- Octavia coloco una expresión neutra, haciendo que la fusión mirara hacia otro lado- Si estuviera aquí Sweetie Belle, ella se pudiera haber encargado sin problema.

Octavia tomo el estuche y vio pronto que la cuerda estaba cocida… no de la mejor manera.

-Aprecio el esfuerzo- Expresó, sonriendo con algo de esfuerzo- ¿La pequeña hermana de Rarity Belle esta también contigo? La fusión sonrió.

-Así es, al igual que- Se detuvo en seco, rememorando que la otra inquilina en su casa, la más nueva, no llevaba con ellas muchos meses. Quizá todavía se ofrecía una recompensa por ella-…

-¿Al igual que? Repitió Octavia, alistándose para irse y con la curiosidad nuevamente destapada.

-… Al igual que Diamond Tiara. La chelista detuvo unos segundos sus acciones, antes de continuar de arreglarse.

-Así que ahí es donde esta ella- Exclamó con seguridad- Yo pensaba que se la habían llevado los policías dorados, la había visto montarse en una carroza de ellos cuando iba a mi trabajo.

Aquel dato sorprendió a Apple Bloom.

-"¿Vos recordáis haberla visto aquel día?"

-"_Honestamente, estaba más preocupada con los Batas Negras" _

-Bueno, durante estos últimos años había estado muy decaída- Afirmó Octavia, captando la atención de la fusión- Con Silver Spoon siendo llevada al Ministerio de la Amistad.

-"_¿Oh? ¿No te interesaría saber más acerca de tu novia?" _

-"Silencio"

-¿C-Como así? Preguntó con ansiosa intriga. La peli-negro sonrió con pena.

-Sera en otra ocasión. Debo ir a mi casa y descansar para mañana. Afirmó con seguridad, decepcionando ligeramente a Apple Bloom, mas está entendiendo la posición de la otra yegua.

Ambas estaban en la entrada del edificio donde la fusión se refugiaba. Las calles, no para sorpresa de Octavia, estaban algo solas.

-Si queréis, os llevo a vuestro hogar. Ofreció la pegaso, parte porque se preocupaba por la integridad de la chelista y parte porque así tendría la oportunidad de conocer más sobre Diamond Tiara. No obstante, se desilusiono nuevamente cuando la pony de cuero gris negó con su cabeza.

-Estoy bien- Alzo una ceja- ¿Nos encontraremos aquí mañana para discutir mejor el plan? Cuestionó dudosa. La fusión, luego de pensarlo un poco, negó con su cabeza.

-Espéreme en la esquina donde nos encontramos por primera vez. Dijo, a lo que Octavia asintió.

-Muy bien- Ensancho una pequeña sonrisa- Cuídate.

Apple Bloom también sonrió.

-Igualmente.

* * *

Trixie tenía una mirada rígida, seria, mientras observaba fijamente las escaleras que daban hacia aquella zona prohibida para todo el personal del Castillo…

Su respiración pausada, lenta. Sus ojos violetas brillosos resaltaban en aquel ambiente particularmente sombrío y gris. Era ese momento del mes y ella lo sabía, su mente se preparaba para lo que se iba a enfrentar en ese momento. No estaba asustada ni temerosa, simplemente era cautelosa frente a aquellas escaleras, pues a lo que llevaban era algo extremadamente peligroso. No por nada aquel acceso estaba terminantemente prohibido para todos los ponys en aquel lugar. Nadie se atrevía a bajar.

Suspiró profundamente, tomando finalmente la suficiente voluntad para adentrarse en aquel lugar. El polvo en ese lugar demostraba que allí no limpiaban, casi como si estuviera abandonado.

Sus pasos hacían eco y resonaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo

Sus ojos siempre alertas ante cualquier señal algo anormal

Su mente siempre en blanco, su amuleto del alicornio colgando y balanceándose de su cuello.

Aquella sortija era la única garantía de su seguridad e integridad. Lo que le había permitido conseguir todo lo que hubiera podido aspirar en la vida y mucho más. El objeto que le permitió derrotar a sus enemigos más poderosos...

Finalmente llego al final de esa escalera, visualizado entonces un largo corredor en penumbras. Al observar a los sombras directamente, involuntariamente trago saliva secamente

...

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pocas antorchas bastante separadas de las otras otorgaban una escasa fuente de luz que apenas le permitían ver el camino que tenía adelante. Una corriente de aire escalofriante recorrió aquel corredor, haciendo que sus piernas temblarán ligeramente y las llamas de las antorchas ondearan, mas no se apagaron, pues eran de un fuego especial de dragón y que fue el mismo Spike quién las creo, sin saber muy bien para que iban a ser utilizadas.

Susurros se comenzaron a oír en la distancia y sonidos de pisadas se perdían en la lejanía. Trixie miro hacia ambos lados del corredor, con una mirada firme. Se puso alerta, vigilando cada rincón a su alcance. Frunció su ceño.

Eso no sería suficiente para espantarla y mucho menos para mermar su determinación y valor.

Siguió su camino, con la sensación en su estómago de que había algo observándola fijamente desde más allá de la luz de las antorchas. Y, honestamente, eso sí le daba algo de malestar, pero nuevamente, su voluntad no podía ser fácilmente quebrada.

Se detuvo en seco y miro a su lado, una de las antorchas de aquella pared extensa de caliza estaba en un nivel desigual al de las demás.

Coloco su casco azul encima de esta y la llevo hacia abajo, funcionando así como una palanca.

Un sonido seco se escuchó en el lugar, como si algo hubiera encajado en su lugar. Al mismo tiempo una sección de la pared al frente suyo se comenzaba a mover hacia arriba, mientras un estruendo sonoro se oía por todo el lugar, disipando los susurros y las pisadas lejanas que la intentaron en vano acobardar. Una pequeña capa de polvo se levantó en el aire, haciendo que se cubriera su nariz y su boca con su capa morada estrellada.

Finalmente los sonidos mecánicos dejaron de escucharse, lo que indicaba que ella podía ingresar por ese nuevo camino. Por lo tanto, encendió su cuerno en magia y se adentró en aquel lugar, siendo una nueva escalera que llevaba hacia abajo.

Su magia era ahora su única fuente de luz.

Sus pisadas se oían más secas. Rígidas.

Una vez más, los escalones pronto acabaron, terminando ella en una pequeña habitación.

Cuatro paredes y dos entradas, absolutamente nada más.

Solo ella y la puerta al otro lado de aquel lugar. Se acercó a ese lugar, visiblemente disconforme. Definitivamente odiaba ese día del mes. Su estómago se revolvía y sus dientes se apretaban de solo recordarlo, más aun cuando era en realidad el día.

En unos pocos pasos quedó frente a la puerta. Reunió una vez más su voluntad para continuar y entrar a la habitación detrás de aquella estructura. Despues de todo, de sus acciones allí dependían todos los que quería. Pues Starlight era importante para todos

Abrió la puerta.

Una corriente de aire se adentró en el lugar, escuchando el eco del propio viento. Algo difícil de presenciar, pero ciertamente tenebroso. Se adentró en el lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y solo con su cuerno como fuente de luz.

De esa misma extremidad, un haz de magia salió disparado al centro de la habitación.

Pronto un recipiente de aceite en el centro de la habitación ardió en llamas, disipando bastante la oscuridad del sitio y haciendo el uso de su magia para una fuente de iluminación ahora innecesaria. Un silencio sepulcral hizo acto de presencia, donde solo se oía el arder del líquido pesado.

Su cuerpo tenso, rígido. Preparado para cualquier eventualidad

Pues no sabía que podía pasar allí, frente a lo impredecible.

-...Sé que estás ahí. Exclamó con un tono de voz solemne.

Unos segundos de silencio...

-¿Eh? Y yo pensaba que me estaba escondiendo bien... Respondió una voz desde la oscuridad. Una voz profunda, con cierto rasgo escalofriantemente jocoso.

-No sirve esconderte en el mismo lugar una y otra vez cada mes. Replicó Trixie con seriedad, a lo que una risa quedada y grave retumbó en toda la habitación.

La oji-violeta arrugo el puente de su nariz

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, ¿com-

-Magna e Imbatible Trixie para ti. Corrigió con un tono de desdén la unicornio azul

-¡Oh! ¡Mis disculpas! No recordaba que tu ego era descomunal. Mencionó el otro ser con un tono de voz cínico.

Trixie sonrió con arrogancia

-Tanto como mi poder.

-Muchas palabras grandes para ser el juguete personal de Starlight... Exclamó el ser desde las sombras, haciendo que Trixie perdiera su expresión presumida y su rostro adquiriera una vez más un semblante rígido.

-Starlight y yo somos amigas, ella me respeta- Espetó con un tono firme la yegua de cuero azul- No espero que una bestia primitiva e impulsiva como tú lo entienda...

-Seguro que sí, ya que eres tan diferente a mí...

-No te atrevas a compararte con la Magna e Imbatible Trixie, escoria inmunda y despreciable. Exigió con un tono enfadado

-No hay necesidad de enfadarse, querida. Los ponys alterados son extremadamente aburridos... Y yo detesto el aburrimiento. El tono de aquel ser por unos momentos se había vuelto siniestro, frió como el propio hielo glaciar.

La maga frunció su ceño.

-Suficiente. No quiero oír más de este sinsentido tuyo. Afirmó con un tono solemne.

-Oh, pero es que no tener sentido es una parte valiosa de mi- Una risa quedada se escuchó por todo el lugar- Es un paquete completo si me lo preguntas.

Trixie alzo una ceja y una sonrisa pequeña ocupo la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Es eso así?- Rápidamente su cuerno se encendió en magia, apuntando al recipiente de aceite y haciéndolo brotar llamas gigantescas- Sería bueno que con dicho paquete también venga tu energía del caos- Con otro conjuro preparado, disparo directamente a unas cadenas al suelo, electrificándose estas. Pronto la habitación se ilumino por completo cuando un cuerpo recibió la descarga completa de vatios. Un desgarrador quejido de dolor resonó por todo el lugar, mientras Trixie ensanchaba su sonrisa con satisfacción- Así está mejor.

La habitación ahora estaba completamente iluminada por una lámpara de electricidad. Pronto Trixie pudo contemplar una máquina de tubos que se perdían en el techo, sabiendo ella bien donde estos terminaban, directamente en los laboratorios de Party Favor. No obstante, lo interesante era aquello a lo que estaba aprisionado esa máquina.

-¿No es irónico que un Gran y Poderoso Emperador como tu este en una situación tan deplorable, Discord?

El aludido respiraba agitadamente, mientras su cuerpo estaba totalmente encadenado y sus extremidades sujetadas por cada uno de sus dedos. Los materiales que aprisionaban al Draconeus eran de obsidiana, uno de los pocos minerales capaces de inhibir la magia. Decenas de cables estaban conectados al cuerpo del Señor del Caos, mientras que una tuerca gigante negra de obsidiana se encontraba alrededor de su cuello. Estaba de rodillas y su cuerpo estaba algo demacrado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Discord? ¿No tan arrogante ahora? Cuestionó con un tono de voz socarrón, cínico. El draconeus levanto ligeramente su mirada, enfocándose en la unicornio azul que había sido su única fuente de contacto alguno con otro ser vivo en mucho más tiempo del que quería admitir… Y por todo lo que él creía sagrado, como odiaba a esa pony.

-H-Hablas de como yo soy una escoria inmunda… y sin embargo, aquí estas, torturándome. Señaló con una sonrisa débil. Trixie por su parte chisto con su lengua, lanzando otra descarga eléctrica que hizo que la maquina se activara y el cuerpo de Discord convulsionara violentamente. El ser apretó sus dientes, no queriendo en esa oportunidad soltar quejidos de dolor.

-¡Hmp! Hoy estas más conversador de lo usual- La descarga de electricidad termino. La unicornio oji-violeta frunció su ceño- Tu tortura es necesaria para que pagues por todo el mal que has hecho. Estoy segura que millones de enfermos, heridos y sin hogar por tus juegos enfermizos, todos los habitantes de Dunistan y cientos de miles de muertos y desaparecidos por tu broma más grande, la separación de Sirluquia en dos, pueden concordar conmigo. Afirmó la pony peli-plateado con un tono firme y seguro de sí misma. Discord bufo con desprecio.

-Oh si, la justa e intachable Trixie recriminando las acciones del vil y maléfico Discord- El draconeus levanto su mirada, con sus ojos rojos resplandeciendo- ¿Que opinaría la pequeña Flurry Heart al ver todas tus acciones sucias? ¿Cómo esclavizaste a dos potrillos en Ponyville hace tanto tiempo atrás? ¿Cómo fue que asesinaste a la pareja de Sunburst por orden de Starlight?- Trixie no dijo ni hizo nada, sabiendo que el draconeus solo buscaba provocarla- Ah, nuestras primeras reuniones fueron algo especial. Tu mente era como un libro abierto listo para ser leído… Claro, hasta que te diste cuenta y lo arreglaste. ¡Aguafiestas diría yo! Acusó, riendo proseguidamente con fuerza. La unicornio de cuero azul entrecerró sus ojos.

-Debes desear bastante la muerte para estar hablando tan confianzudamente- Discord alzo una ceja, intrigado de aquellas palabras- Y créeme cuando te digo que con gusto te la daría… Lastimosamente, eres demasiado importante para **ella** para ser desechado como la basura que eres. Bastante afortunado…- Una sonrisa tétrica se asomó por su rostro. Su cuerno lanzo una descarga más hacia las cadenas de metal, otorgando un nuevo flujo de corriente eléctrica a la máquina y a Discord, quien aguanto el dolor como pudo, rechinando sus dientes- O desafortunado…

-Jeje… ¿C-Como esta Starlight?... Hace un buen tiempo que no la veo… ¿Sigue con esa horrible cicatriz que tú le causaste?- Trixie nuevamente reunió todo el auto control para mantenerse calma y no ceder frente a las provocaciones de ese ser- ¿O todavía no les ha dicho de la condición de Flurry? Sigues siendo una bastarda sin corazón después de todo, traicionando a tu amiga de esa manera…

-Mucho de amistad hablas cuando a la única amiga que tuviste en tu miserable vida la convertiste en piedra- Expresó con un tono contundente y crudo la peli-plateado. El semblante de Discord inmediatamente se volvió más serio, sombrío- Tu también fuiste un libro abierto esos primeros días...

-No te atrevas a mancillar su memoria con tus sucias palabras. Advirtió con un tono grave el draconeus. Trixie alzo una ceja.

-Oh, ¿sigue siendo tu punto débil?- El ser del caos intento zafarse, en vano, de su prisión- ¿Qué me detiene para pronunciar su nombre?

-No lo hagas.

-Flu-

-¡Detente!

-tter

-¡MALDICION!

-shy.

-…

Trixie observo como finalmente un líquido arcoíris subía por los tubos hacia el techo, perdiéndose de su vista. Ensancho una sonrisa fría.

-El surtimiento de tu magia ya ha empezado- El draconeus miraba al suelo, en un absoluto y atípico silencio para él. La unicornio de pelaje azul chisto con su lengua- ¡Anímate Discord! ¡Finalmente estás haciendo algo en pro del mundo!

Unos momentos de silencio entre ambos, con los sonidos que hacia la máquina de fondo. La oji-violeta vio que aquel ser ya estaba acabado, por lo que sonrió en victoria.

-Cuando salga de ti… te voy a asesinar de cada una de las maneras que te puedas imaginar… Voy a hacer realidad tus peores pesadillas… Y haré que eso sea un dulce sueño en comparación…

El draconeus se detuvo cuando oyó la risa quedada de Trixie. Una risa extremadamente irritante y detestable a sus oídos. Burlona y mofándose de él seguramente. Si no estuviera encadenado, aquella unicornio pediría misericordia por su insignificante vida.

-Perdón, no me había dado cuenta que seguías hablando, continua- Expresó la unicornio azul, entrando nuevamente el lugar en silencio. Luego de unos momentos, la peli-plateado chisto con su lengua - ¿Ya terminaste entonces? Bien.

El rostro de Trixie se ensombreció, mientras una sonrisa siniestra tomaba posesión de sus labios.

-Nunca vas a salir de aquí, Discord. Estarás toda tu inmortal vida encerrado en esta habitación... Y yo estaré toda mi inmortal vida jugando contigo. Eres mi juguete personal para la eternidad. Si te rehúsas a tomar agua y comer, solo forzare el agua y la comida a través de tu garganta. Este es tu infierno personal y no tienes escape alguno. Pasaras a los libros de historia como el juguete de Tirek que asesino a cientos de miles y condeno a la muerte a su única amiga en este miserable mundo…

-Si estuviera en mi máximo esplendor, tu lengua se retorcería en dolor absoluto...

-Oh. No sabia que tenias memoria de pez dorado- Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad- ¿Qué acaso no te recuerdas quien te dejo aquí encadenado en primer lugar?

Trixie se dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Discord gritando insultos, amenazas de muerte y maldiciones en su contra. Chisto con su lengua.

-… Ahora, solo tengo que esperar al siguiente mes para volver aquí…

* * *

Hey colegas! It's me! Silicio! Entregando el XX episodio de esta historia. Vamos lenta pero seguramente.

Es tiempo de las Reviews:

Oh, no hay reviews. Continuamos entonces...

Hey, seguro estas confundido al leer nombres de ciudades como Domiscus y Simius. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Visita mi pagina en Deviant Art! ¡Hay un mapa donde podrás ubicar todo lo necesario! (Pagina: Just-Silicio)

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_

* * *

El Salón del Trono Real era sin duda alguna el sitio más especial de Equestria. Allí, en los cristales de aquella habitación, se plasmaban los eventos que marcaron y definieron la historia de esa hermosa tierra y el mundo en sí. Desde su nacimiento gracia a la unión de las tres tribus, sus cimientos pasando por los Seis Pilares, las campañas de Celestia y Luna y los propios Elementos de la Armonía.

-Sin duda algo fascinante- Exclamó, mirando hacia el vitral de las Mane-Six derrotando a Nightmare Moon. Desvió su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, detallando a quien estaba a su lado- ¿No crees, Twilight Sparkle?

La aludida bufo con molestia. Su cuerno estaba totalmente incapacitado con un anillo de contención. Sus alas estaban atrapadas por una poderosa correa mágica. Su cuerpo poseía algunas heridas y moretones.

-Una Princesa de Equestria jamás debe ser descortés frente a sus invitados… Reclamó severa, haciendo que la alicornio lavanda chistara con su lengua.

-¿No creo que? Inquirió con molestia y desdén.

-Como una noche puede cambiar la historia- Miro nuevamente al vitral de aquella lucha- Los elementos de la armonía eligieron a sus portadores esa noche y desde entonces nada fue lo mismo. Equestria jamás dejo de ser atacada por sus enemigos, quienes siempre se veían acérrimos en destruir todo aquello que hacia grande a Equestria… y claro, siempre era trabajo de las mismas heroínas repeler estos enemigos una y otra vez. Las mismas seis yeguas que se vieron arrastradas sin saberlo a un mundo de agonía y sufrimiento en orden para proteger Equestria de todo mal.

-N-Nosotras tomamos la decisión voluntariamente… Replicó Twilight Sparkle.

-Correcto, pero lo hicieron sin saber las consecuencias de dicha decisión. Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, Tirek, Starlight Glimmer, el pony de las sombras, el rector Neighsay, Tempestad, el Rey Tormenta y Cozy Glow. Frente todos y cada uno de ellos los Elementos de la Armonía tuvieron que plantar cara… Era inevitable que llegara un punto donde alguien se cansara y dijera ya basta- La pony miro nuevamente a la alicornio que tenia de prisionera- Yo dije Nunca Más. Nadie tenía que sufrir más si todo el mundo estaba bajo el mando de una sola nación y de nuestra autoridad presente.

-P-Pero eso va en contra de los valores de libertad y armonía que Celestia nos-

-¡Celestia envió a seis yeguas adolescentes a hacer su trabajo sucio y enfrentarse a su hermana corrupta por su propia monopolización del amor de sus súbditos! ¿¡Esos son los valores que Celestia te inculco!? ¿¡Dejar que otros hagan el trabajo que se supone tú te tienes que hacer cargo!? ¡No se te ocurra defenderla en mi presencia, Twilight Sparkle!

La alicornio lavanda desvió su semblante, apretando sus dientes con fuerza. La habitación quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

-… En fin, mis planes siguen siendo los mismos. Los representantes de Griffonstone y Draconia están camino para negociar la paz. Este mundo en unos días no necesitara heroínas ni salvadores. No habrá crimen, no habrá guerra, no habrá miedo. Todopony tendrá la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Las dos miraron al trono de Celestia, donde había una bandera morada izada encima de este. Una sonrisa discreta se asomo en los labios de la pony.

-Todo bajo el estandarte del Imperus Armónico.


	23. Regreso(s)

Octavia caminaba por las calles de Canterlot con un semblante neutro y concentrado, sabiendo que aquel día debía alterar su monótona rutina para poder establecer un plan con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Habían acordado encontrarse en el sitio donde por primera vez se vieron y es ahora allí donde se dirigía.

-Solo espero que Trixie pueda pasar por alto estos días de falta…- En su rostro apareció una expresión preocupada por la reacción que podría tener la unicornio peli-plateado. Su mente, incapaz de resistirse, formulo un escenario rápido de lo que podría pasar.

_-"Oh Trixie, quisiera disculparme por haber faltado estos últimos dia- _

_-Yo, la Magna e Imbatible Trixie Lulamoon, te sentencio personalmente al exilio de mi propiedad" _

Aquello la hizo estremecerse ligeramente, mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente. Bien sabía que Trixie podría ser capaz de eso. También cabía la posibilidad de que Spike, Orange y Flurry intervendrían a su favor, pero aun así…

Desvió su atención hacia el otro lado de la calle, intentando despejar su mente de aquellas angustias. Lo mejor sería llegar a su trabajo y hacer la mejor melodía de su vida.

-¡Atención!- Se enfocó nuevamente en el otro lado de la calle, detallando como había varios policías dorados formados, recibiendo instrucciones del que parecía su líder. Todos con su rifle a casco y sus rostros ocultos por las sombras de sus capuchas- ¡Presenten armas!

Meneo su cabeza, rememorando lo peligroso que era quedarse viendo mucho tiempo a aquellos corceles y yeguas. Volvió a fijar su atención al frente, teniendo como objetivo llegar al lugar donde había tropezado con las dos yeguas de Ponyville.

-Hola- La chelista dio un respingo y soltó un dejo de impresión. Allí estaba la fusión con su traje de la policía dorada. Sus ojos bicolor parpadearon dos veces rápidamente antes de que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa burlona- Cielos ¿Te sorprendí?

Octavia frunció su ceño, respirando y exhalando hondamente para calmar su corazón desenfrenado.

-Casi me das un infarto. Puntualizó con un tono de reproche la oji-violeta.

-"_Realmente sois malvada, Scootaloo" _Remarcó Apple Bloom. La aludida alzo una ceja.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Eres nuestra mejor oportunidad para entrar… tu sabes dónde. Exclamó la pegaso con poco tacto, haciendo que la chelista ensanchara una sonrisa serena.

-¿Así que a esto he llegado? ¿Un mero camino fácil a esa zona? Cuestionó con un tono de voz dramático, haciendo que ambas soltaran una risa quedada.

-"_Y hablando de eso, deberíamos planear nuestra estrategia" _Opinó Apple Bloom, a lo que la fusión asintió.

-Si- Octavia alzo una ceja- Apple dijo que lo mejor sería pensar un plan para nuestro ingreso a esa zona. Octavia se llevó un casco a su barbilla, considerando aquello.

-"No es como si simplemente pudiera llevarla y decir: Hey, esta es mi amiga jaja, déjenla pasar"

Llevo sus ojos a la fusión, quien tenía un rostro ciertamente más despreocupado que la última vez que la había visto y por gran parte de su interrogatorio. Según entendió, Scootaloo era la que tenía el control del cuerpo en ese momento. ¿Tienen intervalos de días? ¿Se podrán ver a la otra dentro de sus mentes?

Preguntas que no podrían tener más que especulaciones precarias como respuestas si no indagaba. Pero aquel no era el momento para eso. Debía concentrarse en la tarea a casco.

-Para empezar, ustedes asumo no tienen Número de Identificación. La pegaso al frente suyo alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué es eso?

Octavia suspiro con exasperación.

-Hmp… Ese sería el primer paso entonces- Hizo una pausa corta, tomando una bocanada de aire- "Claramente no podría entrar al Ministerio de la Amistad ni a la Policía Dorada, por lo tanto…" ¿Sabes dónde está ubicada la oficina del Ministerio de la Verdad? Inquirió con incertidumbre la pony de cuero gris. La yegua de cuero amarillo anaranjado asintió.

-Ya he entrado en ella. La peli-negro alzo una ceja, escéptica.

-¿Cómo?- La fusión apunto a su traje- Claro…

-¿Entonces tenemos que conseguir un número de identificación allí? Inquirió Scootaloo.

-"_Esa es una pregunta bastante tonta" _Comentó Apple Bloom.

-"Púdrete" Respondió la pegaso a su compañera.

-Así es. Una vez que consigas eso, lo siguiente seria la puerta de la zona. Exclamó con un tono ligeramente consternado Octavia. La fusión frunció su ceño. Aquel enorme muro de concreto solo tenía una entrada sencilla, la principal. En todas sus vigilancias, las patrullas no habían disminuido su eficiencia, por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? Cuestionó repentinamente la chelista, haciendo que la pegaso abriera ligeramente sus ojos, descolocada.

-¿E-Eh?

-Un instrumento musical- Rodó sus ojos al ver la expresión desorientada que coloco la fusión- Si tienes talento con algún instrumento, puedo hacernos pasar como un dúo musical. Informaría a la pony con la que trabajo que tendría una acompañante para unas melodías juntas y así tendríamos una coartada. Afirmó Octavia con una sonrisa entusiasmada, mas Scootaloo se vio dudosa.

-¿P-Pero por qué me preguntas si ser tocar un instrumento? Preguntó, a lo que la peli-negro bufo con desgano.

-Porque es posible que los guardias en la puerta sean lo suficientemente obstinados para pedirnos una demonstración rápida. Reveló con paciencia la oji-violeta. La peli-amarillo anaranjado comprendió el punto de la pony de cuero gris.

-Bueno…

-"_Sweetie Belle era la que tenía mejor conocimiento en esta área" _

-"Y que lo digas, aunque nosotras tuvimos una banda"

-"_¿Recordáis lo que aconteció en aquel momento?" _Indagó Apple Bloom, haciendo que la yegua llevara su mente al pasado, donde imágenes difusas y sonidos distantes comenzaron a abarcar sus respectivos sentidos. Pronto tuvo una respuesta, con su semblante hundido en la vergüenza.

-"Mejor acto de comedia… No le podemos decir que sabemos hacer una coreografía, eso es seguro"

-"_¿Qué tenemos entonces para asegurar nuestro ingreso? _Inquirió su compañera, a lo que Scootaloo frunció su ceño.

-"¿Tu no sabías tocar una guitarra?" Cuestionó la pegaso con un tono dudoso.

-"_… Hace mucho tiempo, pero ya me olvidado de su tempo. Tendría que recordar todo de nuevo" _Afirmó la otra mitad de la fusión. Scootaloo reflexiono sobre aquella información por un par de segundos.

-… Apple sabe tocar una guitarra. Exclamó con un tono inseguro la pegaso. Octavia asintió para su sorpresa.

-"_Demonios Scoots" _

-¿Acústica o eléctrica? Inquirió la pony de ojos violetas. Scootaloo esbozo una sonrisa temblorosa.

-A-Acústica… creo. Respondió, disminuyendo el tono de voz al final.

-Bien. Algo se me ocurrirá. Mientras tanto tú deberías conseguir ese número de identificación. Aseguró con confianza la peli-negro, sonriendo con determinación. La fusión se vio gratamente deslumbrada por los ánimos que le estaba poniendo la otra yegua.

-"_Al menos hemos activado una chispa en ella" _No pudo concordar más con su otra mitad.

-Muy bien, Señorita Octavia. Usted debería marcharse a su trabajo. Mencionó con cierta preocupación la pegaso. Era innegable que gracias a ella que la chelista había faltado varias días a su trabajo y honestamente no quería que ella perdiera su oficio por sus intereses egoístas. La peli-negro alzo una ceja y entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Huh? Espero no estar en aprietos por haber estado ausente estos días. Expresó con un tono neutro, a lo que la otra yegua rió temblorosamente.

Y pronto la yegua de cuero gris y ojos violetas se marchó. La fusión observaba como la pony caminaba con el estuche de su instrumento montado en su lomo.

-"_¿Crees que podamos hacer esto?_" Inquirió Apple Bloom. Scootaloo mostró un semblante ligeramente preocupado. Bien sabía que la Zona Exclusiva Alfa era territorio desconocido. No podría actuar como el Bosque Everfree donde podía escapar con facilidad. Aquel era el corazón del Partido y estaba segura que habría policías dorados en cada esquina, vigilando el lugar con extremo celo.

-Por ahora, debemos conseguir un número de identificación en el Ministerio. Exclamó la pegaso con seriedad.

* * *

Allí estaba ella, en aquel vacío negro infinito. Su sentido del tacto estaba totalmente ausente en aquellos momentos. Destellos fugaces pasaban frente a ella. Podía escuchar voces lejanas, inentendibles. Su respiración era pausada, calmada, atípica para estar en una situación tan extraña como aquella.

Sentía que ya había estado allí en algún momento, pero no podía ubicar cuando…

-_No olvides quien eres, Starlight Glimmer._

Abrió sus parpados de a poco, sintiendo como estos pesaban encima de sus ojos. Logro visualizar la luz de la lámpara eléctrica y el techo de concreto color blanco marfil. Su respiración era lenta, rítmica, pausada. Sus cascos estaban reposando en la sábana blanca de aquella cama. Intento moverlos, encontrando aquello extremadamente difícil. Se resignó ante aquello, viendo que bien podría ser un esfuerzo infructífero. Opto por mirar a su alrededor. Algunos estantes amueblaban el lugar, junto a unas cuantas sillas.

En primera instancia, encontró a su derecha a un pony terrestre bastante fornido. Llevaba un casco que cubría su rostro y su crin, junto con una capa blanca y una armadura completa negra. Aquel yelmo impedía ver si estaba consciente. Reposaba en una silla al lado de su cama y, al lado de su asiento, había una espada grande, ideal para su tamaño y contextura.

-"Oathworthy"…

Como vio que el pony no tuvo respuesta al posar sus ojos sobre él, desvió su mirada a la izquierda. Pronto con sus orbes zafiro encontró a una pony pelaje azul mar, una crin y cola color plateado. Una capa de aspecto infantil y un sombrero con un estilo similar. Estaba leyendo un libro que si su vista no le engañaba era de hechizos mágicos. No tuvo que hacer mucha memoria para rememorar quien era ella.

Intento pronunciar su nombre, mas un pequeño ardor proveniente de su garganta le impidió aquello. Estaba seca, carrasposa. Necesitaba agua. Frunció su ceño. En vez de esperar que la maga se percatara, decidió llamar su atención.

-Trixie… Musitó levemente, con un tono de voz bajo, débil. Más aquello fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la yegua de cuero azul, quien torno su semblante en su dirección.

Finalmente un rostro con una expresión burlona y unos ojos violetas que escondían alivio la miraban fijamente.

-Buenos días, "Gran Hermana"- Saludó con un tono jocoso, aunque sus orbes escondían una alegría poco común de ver en ella- Menos mal que despertaste- soltó un suspiro de exasperación- Ya me estaba hartando de lidiar sola con Red Tide y la obstinante inexpresiva. Remarcó con desdén la unicornio azul. Starlight esbozo una sonrisa leve.

-A-Agua…

Trixie alzo una ceja por unos segundos, desorientada. Más pronto se percató de lo que necesitaba su amiga, por lo que con su magia atrajo una jarra con agua y un vaso de cristal que estaban apoyados en la estantería. Proseguidamente surtió el recipiente de vidrio con el líquido vital. Después lo acerco a Starlight, quien activo su cuerno para hacerlo con magia.

Pero más temprano que tarde se percató de que no podía hacer magia.

-¿Creíste que no tomaría precauciones?- La peli-plateado se acercó a ella. Starlight frunció su ceño- Estos anillos de inhibición realmente son sorprendentes...

-M-Mi… magia…

-No, nada de magia por un tiempo. Party Favor dijo que era lo mejor y no puedo estar más de acuerdo- La Gran Hermana se vio molesta, irritada- Ahora, déjame darte el agua.

**Ella **no pudo evitar sonrosarse ante algo tan embarazoso. Inflo sus mejillas y desvió su semblante, asintiendo rígidamente con bastante esfuerzo. Trixie ensancho una sonrisa victoriosa. Llevo el recipiente de cristal hacia la boca de Starlight. Esta por unos segundos se negó a abrir sus labios, más finalmente tuvo que también desistir, viéndose increíblemente avergonzada.

-¿Quién diría que la severa y siempre seria Starlight Glimmer podría poner un rostro tan adorable? Cuestionó, haciendo que las mejillas de la susodicha adquirieran un nuevo color de rojo.

-"Esta estúpida" Pensó en su mente, mientras más y más agua pasaba a través de su garganta y refrescaba esta última.

Luego de unos momentos, Trixie retiro el vaso.

-¿Satisfecha? Inquirió con un tono jocoso. Starlight bufo suavemente con desgano.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti… La unicornio azul no pudo evitar reír quedadamente.

-Yo si lo estoy- Activo su cuerno, cubriendo con su magia a la Gran Hermana, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Más pronto sintió como recuperaba parte de sus energías- Esta vez solo te puedo recuperar una movilidad decente de tus extremidades. Favor me dijo que mientras menos magia externa tuvieras, más eficiente serian la magia del caos y tu propia magia. Indicó con seguridad, haciendo que Starlight solo frunciera su ceño.

-¿Recaí nuevamente, cierto? Trixie suavizo su semblante, sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

-Si…

**Ella **vio allí una oportunidad rara, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa discreta.

-¿Te preocupé? Cuestionó la peli-morado aguamarina, haciendo que las mejillas de la peli-plateado se encendieran ligeramente y soltara un dejo de impresión.

-¡N-No!... Bueno si, pero preocupaste a todo el mundo. Exclamó, inflando sus mejillas y desviando su semblante a un lado. Starlight rió suavemente, tosiendo un poco. Eso alerto a la oji-violeta, quien se vio preocupada ante un nuevo ataque de aquella enfermedad.

-M-Maldición, está herida y esta jodida enfermedad me está matando lentamente- Trixie desvió su semblante hacia un lado, compungida. **Ella **se percató de esto, frunciendo su ceño- ¿Te sigues culpando, no es así?

Trixie arrugo el puente de su nariz.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fue por mi error que terminaste así. Indicó la peli-plateado con un tono grave, lleno de arrepentimiento. Starlight negó con su cabeza.

-F-Fue necesario, estúpida cabeza hueca- Trixie chisto con su lengua- Si no lo hubieras hecho, no estuviéramos aquí ahorita mismo. Exclamó con seriedad la Gran Hermana.

-La Magna e Imbatible Trixie piensa que ella pudo hacerlo mejor. Ser más poderosa hubiera servido bastante. **Ella **rodó sus ojos con exasperación.

-Y yo que pensé que no volvería a oír ese ridículo apodo nunca más. La yegua peli-plateado borro su expresión de culpa de su rostro, reemplazándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-Al menos tú no cambias. Afirmó en un tono suave la unicornio azul.

-"Solo eres el juguete personal de Starlight" Rememoró las palabras del ser aberrante que irónicamente era la última esperanza de su amiga. Miro con incertidumbre a la otra pony. De aspecto severo, poco a poco recuperaba más su templanza y seguridad. Aquella que se había encargado de dirigir Equestria todo ese tiempo. ¿Realmente Starlight compartía su visión de la otra? ¿O simplemente consideraba que Trixie era una subordinada más?

-¿Cómo está tu hija y tu ayudante? Inquirió la aludida yegua de cuero rosado y pelo morado con aguamarina. Trixie compuso una pequeña sonrisa, desapareciendo de su mente aquellas preocupación infundadas por un ser especialista en confundir y alterar las psiquis de los demás seres vivos.

-Bien, Spike está en la casa, cuidándola. Contrate a un guardaespaldas que protegerá a Flurry mientras esta atiende sus clases con Moondancer. Informó, a lo que Starlight alzo una ceja, algo deslumbrada.

-¿O-Ocurrió algo? Cuestionó, a lo que Trixie endureció su semblante, con el flequillo de su crin ensombreciendo su frente y ojos.

-Si. La obstinante inexpresiva pensó que sería buena idea hacer una redada en la habitación donde estudia mi hija- Los ojos de la maga brillaron con intensidad- Naturalmente, iba a borrarla de este plano existencial, mas Spike me detuvo y me dijo que hablara contigo.

La peli-morado aguamarina frunció su ceño, asintiendo.

-Yo hablare con Maud Pie… Tendrá una penitencia adecuada por esta falla de su parte, no te preocupes…

Trixie suspiro con desgano. Aquel camino que Spike le había incitado a tomar era sin duda más difícil que simplemente ir y desaparecer a la pony terrestre. Su paciencia tenía un límite y ese límite variaría dependiendo de las acciones que Starlight tomara.

-Eso sí. Si ella vuelve a intentar algo tan audaz como eso te aseguro que no quedaran ni cenizas para su funeral. Afirmó con severidad la unicornio azul, haciendo que la Gran Hermana sonriera.

-Me lo imagino- Ensanchó su sonrisa- Ahora, cuéntame cómo han ido las cosas en el Partido.

Trixie también compuso un gesto sereno. Starlight era su amiga, era su igual. Ni ella era la mascota de la Gran Hermana ni lo contrario.

-"Palabras vacías de un ser vacío" Razonó, rememorando lo patético que realmente era el Poderoso Emperador del Caos, ahora transformado en una simple fuente de energía renovable.

* * *

Applejack estaba sentada en un sillón cómodo rojo, bastante distante del concreto frió de las ciudades y la tierra mojada de los campos de Tierra de Nadie. Si su memoria no le fallaba, estaba en Metz, ciudad de Laikya y fronteriza con la antigua Republica de Hornland, hogar de las cabras. Según su punto de vista, aquel país era uno de los pocos lugares "afortunados" en ese continente sumergido en la desgracia y miseria.

Miraba hacia todos los rincones de la habitación, viéndose visiblemente incomoda por todo el arte y la propia decoración de aquel salón. Demasiado vistoso y costoso para su gusto.

-Muy buenos días, Teniente Applejack. Saludó una voz desde la entrada. La aludida se dio media vuelta, notando a un corcel cuero gris opaco, una contextura delgada para ser un pony terrestre, una crin y cola con cuatro franjas en total, una negra, una blanca y dos grises. Sus ojos rojos fueron cubiertos por el brillo de sus lentes. Aquel era el Capitán General Prodigious Mind.

-Buenos días… Respondió con cortesía, teniendo una mirada poco amigable la pony terrestre.

-Ah- El pony se acomodó sus lentes y cerró la puerta- ¿Es tan distinto aquí adentro que en la zona de combate, cierto?- Inquirió el semental con traje negro, acerándose a su asiento al frente de la yegua. Sus condecoraciones resplandecieron. Applejack frunció su ceño- El sonido de los disparos y los gritos, el estruendo de las explosiones, el olor a fuego, sangre y pólvora. Distintivos de los sentidos que una francotiradora de su calibre ha podido dominar. Elogió el pony. La yegua rubia bufo con desdén.

-Oh quizá debe ser esta habitación- La equina de cuero naranja frunció su ceño- Pomposa, llena de recuadros artísticos de gran valor y decorada con materiales de alta calidad- Sonrió con tranquilidad- No es mi estilo si me pregunta a mí. Prefiero un ambiente más humilde.

-Que condescendencia. Sopló Applejack. Prodigious Mind entrecerró sus ojos, mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en una audaz.

-Ho, bastante perspicaz- Felicitó con un tono sereno, a lo que la rubia no dijo nada, previendo mantenerse al margen y dejar que el otro pony hablara- En efecto, intento formar un vínculo con usted por medio de nuestro orígenes- Applejack alzo su ceja- Pero le aseguro que no he mentido ni torcido la verdad. Mis orígenes son humildes, así como mis gustos- El pony observo su taza con té que había en la mesa entre su asiento y el de su invitada- Aunque también confieso que si tengo una debilidad particular por un buen té- Tomo aquel recipiente con su casco y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción- Debería probarlo, es una rara exquisitez conseguir un buen té proveniente de Tarkestan. La rubia miro a su propia taza y luego a Prodigious Mind. La habitación quedo en silencio, mientras el semental disfrutaba de aquel líquido que ella no encontraba particularmente atractivo. Sin embargo, seria descortés de su parte rechazar la bebida cuando ya estaba servida y a su disposición. Con cierta vacilación tomo aquella taza.

-¿Y cómo alguien que viene del barro llego a una posición tan alta en la pirámide? Cuestionó dudosa Applejack. Prodigious dejo reposar su recipiente en su casco.

-Con bastante esfuerzo y dedicación- Ensancho una sonrisa serena- Características de los orgullosos ponys terrestres. Porque a diferencia de los pegasos y los unicornios, nosotros somos la versión más básica de un pony- Aquello atrajo la atención de la rubia.

-¿Está diciendo que somos inferiores a los unicornios y pegasos?

-Sin duda- La yegua de cuero naranja frunció su ceño- Al menos eso es lo que diría superficialmente. Pero usted y yo sabemos que los ponys terrestres son el musculo de la misma sociedad pony- Applejack suavizo su semblante- Trabajos pesados en construcción y fábricas, mantenimiento de granjas y cosechas en las mismas. Nuestra fuerza y resistencia compensan el hecho de que carezcamos de alas y cuernos.

La yegua de cuero naranja se vio dubitativa, pues debía admitir que el pony de cuero gris tenía un buen punto.

-Pero nos estamos desviando del propósito de esta reunión- La oji-verde volvió a fruncir su ceño- Quisiera saber cómo era la vida de una de las antiguas heroínas en la vieja sociedad de los ponys. Expresó con serenidad Prodigious Mind.

-¿Cómo usted se acuerda de eso? No hay muchos ponys que recuerden a los Elementos de la Armonía. Comentó con severidad la rubia. El pony de ojos rojos sonrió, acomodándose los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

-Digamos que tengo mis métodos- No obstante, a los segundos Applejack pudo observar como por primera vez desde que había conocido a aquel corcel, este colocaba una expresión fácil ligeramente consternada- No- Soltó un suspiro exasperado- No es justo de mi parte omitir información a una invitada tan importante. Esa información me fue concedida por una amiga que tengo. Tiene bastante conocimientos de antes del Partido- El elemento de la honestidad quedo pasmada. Pensaba que IQUISOC había logrado borrar todo rastro de la existencia de los Elementos de la Armonía y sus portadoras en los soldados que estaban en Tierra de Nadie- No se tiene que preocupar, mi amiga no tiene malas intenciones en su contra. Por mi parte, al haber adquirido esta información, mi innata curiosidad me ha obligado a investigar más sobre estos Elementos.

Applejack honestamente no tenía palabras para aquello. ¿De verdad esa era la historia de aquel sujeto? En ese mundo lleno de mentirosos y deshonestos, ella no pudo detectar un ápice de falsedad en lo explicado por aquel corcel. ¿Más eso significaba que podía confiarle parte de sus recuerdos a aquel sujeto? Su semblante se volvió dudoso.

-No ha probado su té, Teniente- Remarcó Prodigious Mind. La rubia se alertó ante aquello- Si no lo hace, se pondrá frió y sería una lástima perder un té proveniente de Tarkestan- Aseguró el pony con una sonrisa sincera. La oji-verde miro a su bebida, con cierta vacilación- Si bien sé que esto debe ser extraño, le aseguro que no hay ningún truco sucio en esto. Solo quiero conocer más del pasado de Equestria- Afirmó el corcel de cuero gris. Applejack decidió tomar de la taza con té. Como suponía, no pudo sentir diferencia alguna con respecto al té que llego a tomar con Rarity.

-Gracias- Expresó llanamente. Prodigious Mind asintió-… ¿Qué quisiera saber? Cuestionó la yegua. El semental aclaro su garganta.

-Demasiadas cosas, Teniente Applejack. Hay tanto que no sabemos de este mundo que parecemos una tortuga encerrada en su propio caparazón de conocimientos- Río quedadamente con su propia analogía- Por ahora, quisiera que me contara como era su vida cotidiana siendo un Elemento de la Armonía.

Applejack intento recordar algo en específico de su vida pasada que hubiera cambiado cuando se convirtió en Elemento de la Armonía. Mas nada concreto llego a su mente.

-No mucho realmente… Es decir, peleábamos contra los malos de vez en cuando y volvíamos a nuestras vidas normales.

-Interesante. ¿La población no cambio su opinión con respecto a ustedes?

-E-Eso no lo podría saber con seguridad… de por sí ya éramos famosas en nuestro pueblo, Ponyville.

-Ah, Ponyville. ¿No es ese pueblo tranquilo cercano a Canterlot? Inquirió Prodigious Mind. Applejack por primera vez desde que estaba allí sonrió, aunque con melancolía.

-Era de todo menos tranquilo. Ese pueblo algunas veces estaba más alborotado que gallinas en corral. Indicó la rubia, a lo que el semental de cuero gris solto una suave carcajada.

-Así era mi pueblo natal. ¿Conoce dónde queda Arktrensas?- Cuestionó el pony. La oji-verde negó con su cabeza- Bonito lugar. Algo pobre, pero nos esforzábamos bastante. Continuemos.

TOC-TOC

El corcel se dio media vuelta.

-Adelante- Al instante, dos soldados entraron a la habitación. Prodigious Mind suspiro con exasperación- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Preguntó con desgano.

-Señor, el Capitán General Green Pass ha pedido verlo.

-Dígale al Capitán General que estoy ocupado por los momentos. Respondió el corcel de cuero gris. El soldado trago saliva pesadamente.

-D-Dice que es importante Señor. Insistió el semental. El pony oji-rojo nuevamente suspiro. Desvió su atención hacia su invitada.

-Lo lamento Teniente, me tengo que retirar- Applejack asintió- ¿Los soldados que están bajo su mando han tenido un rendimiento adecuado? Cuestionó Prodigious Mind. La rubia rememoro aquella redada en el refugio de los insurgentes lobunos. Como por su incapacidad dos de sus soldados murieron.

-Sí, pero como nos siguen mandando a la mierda necesitare más. El Capitán General ensancho una sonrisa discreta y acomodo sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, brillando estos e imposibilitando ver sus ojos rojos.

-Muy bien, veré que su Brigada este completa. Asumo que el equipamiento ha estado a la altura de sus expectativas- Applejack solo asintió, pues realmente ella no había probado dichas armas- Maravilloso. Mis soldados la acompañaran de vuelta a Wolfpack- Prodigious Mind entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación, donde los soldados esperaban. Se detuvo a mitad de camino- Teniente- Miro de reojo a la rubia- Tiene prohibido morir en el Campo de Batalla. Y dicho eso, el pony se marchó de la habitación, dejando a la yegua sola, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su sistema nervioso.

* * *

Diamond Tiara miraba fijamente una olla con agua hirviendo mientras se cocinaban las papas. Un ceño fruncido adornaba su semblante, mientras su mente viajaba por todos sus recuerdos.

De pequeña, siempre fue prepotente y arrogante. Siempre desprecio a todos aquellos a quien no consideraba de su estatus social y económico. Cuando creció dentro del Partido, comprendió realmente cuan cruel y horrible había sido. El ser nefasto que ostentaba el título de su padre biológico la utilizo como peón en diversos acuerdos con el Partido.

Si no hubiera sido por Silver Spoon y su mayordomo, ella hubiera enloquecido.

Su amiga de la infancia, siempre con una actitud y un porte formal, con una ávida pasión por la investigación que solo creció cuando ella lo hizo.

Aquella que fue su más íntima amiga y con la cual compartió sus pocas alegrías y sus demasiadas preocupaciones y tristezas. Su primer amor real. Decenas de momentos compartieron juntas y Diamond Tiara durante un tiempo pensó que si podía ser feliz dentro de toda su situación deplorable.

Y allí fue cuando el Ser Nefasto descubrió su secreto.

Y aun así, con todo lo que Silver Spoon le había dado, ella fue incapaz de ayudarla en su momento más oscuro. Ella fue incapaz de sacarla de ese maldito tren negro.

Se percató de que gotas de cristal salían de sus ojos. Se separó de la cocina, mirando fijamente al suelo.

Si ella hubiera sido fuerte como Apple Bloom y terca como Scootaloo, hubiera podido salvar a su amiga.

-Y aquí estoy, haciendo papas al vapor mientras Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sir Iron Will y Sweetie Belle dan todo de sí. Miro a su alrededor. Todo aquello había sido hecho por las yeguas que ahora la protegían. Ese era su hogar.

La imagen de la fusión besándola volvió a su mente. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Aquello había sido un alivio y una tortura al mismo tiempo. Anhelaba despertar un día y ver a Apple Bloom entrar en silencio por la puerta.

Sonrió. ¿Quién diría que aquella que se la pasó atormentando de pequeña fuera ahora dueña de parte de su corazón?

-Irónico.

No obstante, su mente pronto repaso todos sus pensamientos. Paso su mirada una vez más por todo el lugar, notando la brillante ausencia, una vez más, de cierta unicornio de cuero blanco.

-¿Y Sweetie Belle?

Era la segunda vez que la hechicera se iba sin avisarle. No es que tuviera nada de malo, simplemente era extraño…

No le presto mucha más atención cuando detallo como las papas se estaban acercando al punto ideal para sacarlas.

Su mente volvió a aparecer la imagen de Silver Spoon. Sonrió con tristeza.

-Te extraño…

* * *

Rarity estudiaba tranquilamente uno de los libros de hechicería que Rainbow Dash le había traído en una de sus tantas expediciones. Le parecía increíble que la biblioteca de Twilight hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo intacta, lo suficiente para lograr que la pegaso azul pudiera rescatar numerosos tomos invaluables de hechizos y conjuros.

Desvió su atención hacia el escritorio en la habitación, notando las decenas de papeles que tenía que revisar. Frunció su ceño.

-¿Quién diría que un Ejército Rebelde tendría tanto papeleo? Suspiro con cansancio. Desde que habían hecho el reclutamiento de ponys en su refugio, tenían que archivar todos los soldados que se habían alistado al Ejército de Liberación Equestriana.

TOC-TOC

-¿Quién es? Inquirió la unicornio de cuero blanco.

-S-Señorita Rarity. A-Abra por favor. Pidió una voz al otro lado de la puerta. La otrora modista compuso una pequeña sonrisa y activo su cuerno. Con su magia giro el pomo de la puerta. Pronto una yegua con una bandeja de aluminio se precipito a la habitación, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Yellow, querida. La aludida dio un pequeño respingo y miro a la peli-morado.

-A-Aquí está el té que usted me pidió, Señorita.

-Oh, maravilloso- Cerro el libro de hechizos y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a la pony, quien sentía sus cascos temblar ligeramente por el nerviosismo- Muchas gracias cariño- Dicho esto, la oji-azul con su magia tomo la taza con té. Procedió a darle un sorbo, frente a la mirada absorta de Yellow River- ¿Tienes algún otro presente para mí? Cuestionó con un tono jocoso y relajado Rarity. La joven yegua comenzó a balbucear, mientras su semblante adquiría una expresión avergonzada.

-¡Rarity! Exclamó alguien desde la puerta. Tanto la otrora modista como Yellow llevaron su mirada a la entrada de la habitación, viendo que allí estaba la pegaso bizca y rubia, debajo de la puerta, respirando agitadamente. La peli-morado se sorprendió ligeramente.

-¡Ditzy! ¿Qué ocurre? Cuestionó alarmada. La yegua de cuero gris ensancho una sonrisa en grande.

-¡Es Rainbow! ¡Ya volvió!

Instantáneamente Rarity ensancho una gran sonrisa.

La pegaso de cuero rosado admiraba su entorno con un rostro sereno. Las paredes de concreto gris, los arboles grandes y frondosos que decoraban el lugar. Las luces daban la iluminación necesaria frente a la noche sin estrellas que cubría Equestria. Estaba nuevamente en su refugio, libre del yugo opresor del Partido.

-¿Así que esta es tu base de operaciones, Dash? Cuestionó con un tono serio Spitfire. La yegua peli-azul eléctrico asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aquí fue donde Shining Armor llego después de la Gran Marcha hacia el Sur- Detalló a todos los Wonderbolts admirando el lugar, así como también los habitantes del refugio admiraban a los recién llegados- Esta será su casa temporal hasta que recuperemos Equestria.

-Me gusta este lugar- Expresó Lightning Dust, atrayendo la atención de ambas yeguas- Quizá me quede aquí- Miro con picardía al joven subordinado de Rainbow Dash - ¿Qué dices Winter?

El corcel se sonrojo y desvió su mirada hacia al suelo, visiblemente avergonzado. Tanto Rainbow Dash como la pegaso de cuero color turquesa rieron quedadamente.

-Rainbow- La pony de ojos violetas alzo sus orejas. Su corazón comenzó a retumbar con fuerza en su pecho- Que bueno que regresaste…

La equina de cuero rosado se dio medio vuelta, encarando así a la unicornio de cuero blanco y crin morada, quien estaba acompañada por Yellow River y Ditzy Hooves. La otrora modista tenía una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, mientras sus ojos azules estaban brillosos.

-R-Rarity…

Se acercó lentamente a ella. Todos miraban expectantes aquella escena. Sin poder contener su impaciencia por mucho más tiempo, Rainbow se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga. Esta la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cerrando sus ojos y respirando con alivio y felicidad.

Lightning Dust, Ditzy Hooves, Yellow River y Diamond Winter sonrieron por aquel emotivo reencuentro. Todos comenzaron a conversar entre sí, con los Wonderbolts mezclándose con los habitantes del refugio. Rarity finalmente rompió el abrazo, contemplando el rostro y los ojos violetas de Rainbow.

-Veo que mi hechizo fue más efectivo de lo que pensé. Exclamó con un tono jocoso, a lo que la pegaso peli-azul eléctrico comprendió por qué no había adquirido su apariencia normal.

-Eres astuta. La oji-azul ensancho una sonrisa presumida.

-Prefiero el término inteligente- Rainbow rió quedadamente ante aquello, siendo seguida por la propia Rarity- Pinkie se va a alegrar tanto al verte aquí nuevamente. Afirmó con seguridad la unicornio de cuero blanco. No obstante, eso atrajo la atención de la pegaso de cuero rosado, quien busco con la mirada a su amiga hiperactiva de crin rosada.

-Y hablando de ella- Miro nuevamente a la otrora modista- ¿Dónde está?

-Ella está descansando, querida- Rainbow alzo una ceja, viendo eso bastante extraño y difícil- Tiene un trabajo ciertamente extenuante. Agregó la pony peli-morado con una sonrisa serena.

-¿Un trabajo?

-No sé si tú lo sabias, pero resulta que Pinkie tiene una habilidades bastante destacables para dibujar. Informó Rarity, a lo que la pegaso de cuero rosado se vio legítimamente descolocada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, así que decidí que ella sería la encargada de realizar los dibujos para posters de reclutamiento y esfuerzo de guerra. El elemento de la lealtad se vio aún más impresionada. ¿Su amiga había planeado aquello?

-¡Eso es genial, Rarity! ¿Qué más hiciste? Inquirió con una sonrisa energética la yegua peli-azul eléctrico. La otrora modista se sonroso ligeramente.

-B-Bueno, conseguí varias frases para dichos posters…

Rainbow transformo su gesto en uno cómplice.

-¿Quién diría que pudieras manejarte tan bien? La peli-morado no pudo evitar sonreír con confianza.

-¿Estuvo en duda eso?

-No… Pero manejar mejor que yo el puesto de Comandante…

-¡Hmp! Yo conseguí al Almirante Sea Wave. Rememoró Rarity con una sonrisa retadora, a lo que la pony de cuero rosado alzo una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa competitiva.

-¿Si? Pues yo reclute a-

-¡Dash! La aludida y su amiga sufrieron ambas un respingo. Las dos se dieron media vuelta, encarando así a Spitfire, quien tenía un semblante serio.

-¡Señora! Exclamó la equina peli-azul eléctrico con disciplina. La peli-naranja suspiro con desgano.

-Tú no eres mi subordinada, Dash, no tienes por qué hacer el saludo formal primero- Remarcó con un tono más sereno la pegaso de ojos naranjas. Rainbow asintió. La Wonderbolt entonces desvió su semblante hacia la unicornio de pelaje blanco- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Rarity Belle… Comandante temporal del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. Se presentó la otrora modista, extendiendo su casco. El lugar quedo en silencio durante unos segundos. Más pronto Spitfire ensancho una sonrisa pequeña, correspondiendo el saludo con firmeza y seguridad.

-Ya te recuerdo- Las otras dos yeguas se deslumbraron levemente- Eres una de esas ponys que vino a ver a esta mocosa el día de su prueba de ingreso a los Wonderbolts.

La oji-violeta inflo sus mejillas por la vergüenza. La oji-azul por su parte imito la expresión de los labios de la peli-naranja.

-Así es. Si no me equivoco, usted es la Capitán Spitfire…

-Estas en lo cierto. Dash me "comento" de los problemas que tiene su organización con respecto a reclutas. ¿Todavía quedan vacantes para mis chicos y yo? Cuestionó con un tono animado la yegua peli-naranja. Rarity Belle vio, en los ojos de ella, el mismo fuego que detallo cuando recluto al Almirante Sea Wave.

-Es un honor tenerla de nuestro lado. Exclamó con honestidad Rarity, con una sonrisa en grande.

-Y para mí es un placer esto. Le fallamos a Shining Armor. No lo haremos esta vez- Aseguró con un vigor tan grande que Rainbow Dash sintió un escalofrió en su columna. Aquella pegaso era capaz de, con su sola voz, comandar respeto y firmeza- Quisiera presentar a mi segunda al mando- Miro a su alrededor, pronto detallando a Lightning Dust junto al recluta Diamond Winter y otros ponys que no conocía- Mas no está aquí. Afirmó con un semblante severo la Wonderbolt.

-Así que- La pegaso oji-ámbar ensancho una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Este es tu escuadrón, Winter? Inquirió al pony de cuero gris. Este asintió, mirando a sus compañeros. Estaba Bronze Water, Roughwill, Fire Wall, Trick Sweeper, Frost Wings. Mas faltaba uno.

-Oh, miren quien está aquí. Tanto el pony de ojos marrones como Lightning Dust se dieron media vuelta, encarando ambos al pony terrestre de cuero naranja, quien ensancho una sonrisa jocosa. El pegaso de cuero gris sonrió con frialdad.

-Fire Fall- Entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos últimos días? Esbozó un gesto confiado en la comisura de sus labios. El corcel de ojos rojos frunció su ceño ligeramente, mientras la expresión en sus labios se volvía rígida. La oji-ámbar de pronto sintió el aura tensa entre ellos, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás. Rainbow Dash se acercó para observar la situación.

-Terrible. Perdí mi moneda de la suerte. El semental peli-azul claro compuso un rostro sorprendido, claramente fingido.

-Oh. Ser tan despistado te ha llevado factura- Fire Fall chisto con su lengua. Al lugar se acercaron Spitfire, Rarity y Rainbow. La primera se puso al lado de Lightning Dust y le dirigió una mirada afilada, a lo que la segunda sonrió nerviosamente. El pegaso de crin azul claro llevo su casco hasta su mochila, extrayendo un objeto de allí- Quizá esto que conseguí pueda ser suficiente para aliviar tu colosal perdida. Extendió su pesuña hacia el pony de cuero rojo, quien tomo el objeto que se le otorgaba.

-Una lengua aguda tienes ahí. ¿Este viaje te hizo más varonil, huh?- Inquirió con un tono burlón, haciendo que Diamond Winter ensanchara una sonrisa fría, ensombreciera su semblante y afilara su mirada- Sobre todo porque tu hermanita me dijo que le encanta jugar contigo a las princesas.

-No te atrevas a reírte. Advirtió con seguridad el pony de cuero gris. El peli-naranja rió quedadamente.

-No puedo evitarlo- Sus pupilas brillaron con intensidad- Después de todo, un soldado volador vestido de princesa suena a algo extremadamente gracioso.

-No tanto como un pony tan despistado que hasta una Breezie es capaz de robarle. Respondió Diamond Winter, encarando al pony. Ambos se miraban con fiereza, mientras el aura alrededor de ellos era bastante tensa. Rainbow Dash estaba algo deslumbrada, pues aquella era una faceta que no había visto del joven pegaso, quien pensaba era bastante reservado y tímido.

-"Quizá es porque esta con su compañeros de escuadrón"

Trick Sweeper se acercó a ambos con su semblante agachado.

-Chicos um, ¿podrían dejar de pelear por favor?...

Ninguno de los dos se dignó en mirarla, pues estaban más concentrados en mantener sus ojos en su oponente.

-Espera un segundo, Trick. Tengo que enseñarle a esta princesa modales apropiados para ella. Afirmó, haciendo que Diamond Winter rechinara sus dientes detrás de su sonrisa rígida.

-Y yo tengo que enseñarle a no ser tan despistado en la vida.

Trick Sweeper desvió su rostro con vergüenza al suelo.

-He fallado en calmarlos- Sus iris se dilataron, mientras su respiración se volvía irregular- Soy un fracaso.

Roughwill se interpuso entre ambos ponys.

-Compórtense frente a su comandante- Su mirada se endureció- Antes de que les dé a ambos una paliza.

Rainbow Dash observo al resto del escuadrón Guardia Real de la OFOS. Fire Wall respiraba y exhalaba hondamente para intentar calmarse, mientras que Frost Wings tenía su mirada perdida en uno de los árboles del refugio.

Bronze Water suspiro con exasperación.

-Que escuadrón tan disciplinado tienes, Teniente- Exclamó el Almirante Sea Wave, sonriendo con malicia- Son hasta adorables.

-¿No tienes un bote que reparar o algo así, Wave?- Fue el turno del corcel de cuero rojo claro para fruncir su ceño- Ah cierto, no tienes ninguno.

Ambos sementales se miraron con fiereza e intensidad.

Rainbow Dash sonrió apenada y Rarity soltó un suspiro de desgano, mientras Spitfire tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro.

-Tendremos bastante trabajo que hacer aquí… Dijo llanamente la pony de cuero amarillo intenso.

Alejados de todos, estaba cierto pegaso de pelaje verde y crin del mismo color más distinta tonalidad. Tenía una libreta donde anotaba todos los detalles que le parecían interesantes.

-Así que nuevas variables independientes se han unido a la ecuación… Esto es suficiente, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado por los momentos. Dicho eso, Wildride se dio media vuelta y, aprovechando el alboroto que había por la llegada de los Wonderbolts, se retiró de aquel refugio, evadiendo a los pocos guardias que había custodiando.

-Definitivamente, esto es algo que vale la pena destacar...

* * *

Hey colegas! It's me! Silicio! Entregando el XXI episodio de esta historia. Allí vamos. Aprovechaba para informarles que estoy trabajando en otra serie paralela a esta. Un proyecto antiguo que estoy rehaciendo xD.

¿Saben de que es tiempo? ¡Reviews!

**Nahuel836: **¡Colega! Así es, Discord (o mas bien su magia) es la cura de Starlight... así como también la principal herramienta de otras cosas...

Si, Twilight esta encerrada. La pregunta es: ¿Quien la tiene encerrada?

Hey, seguro estas confundido al leer nombres de ciudades como Domiscus y Simius. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Visita mi pagina en Deviant Art! ¡Hay un mapa donde podrás ubicar todo lo necesario! (Pagina: Just-Silicio)

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	24. Encuentro(s) Inesperado(s)

Rainbow Dash desvió su mirada al cielo. El amanecer apenas acababa de colocarse. El sol todavía era demasiado joven. Debajo de sus ojos violetas, unas bolsas pesadas indicaban la falta de sueño que había tenido. Vestía el traje de militar que Rarity había confeccionado para ella.

-Es por eso que hoy, queridos ciudadanos de la Equestria Libre, finalmente anunciamos el regreso de Rainbow Dash, comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana- Anunció la otrora modista al frente de la misma tarima donde habían enjuiciado a Black Supremacy. La peli-azul eléctrico miro a su alrededor, viendo cientos de ponys reunidos para aquel evento. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado, detallando a Bronze Water junto a todo su escuadrón. El Almirante Wave también estaba allí, con un porte serio y firme. Luego estaba Pinkie Pie junto a Ditzy Hooves y Yellow River. Spitfire era la última de aquella fila de ponys, siendo acompañada de Lightning Dust.

Esta le devolvió la mirada con sus orbes ámbar, sonriendo cómplice y guiñando un ojo. Rainbow soltó una risa quedada.

-Ahora, la Comandante Dash les dirigirá unas palabras- Exclamó con seguridad Rarity, recibiendo una ovación de parte del público. La unicornio de cuero blanco peli-morado se colocó de lado, esperando a la pegaso de cuero rosado. Esta respiro y exhalo hondamente, con un papel en su casco, tomo el suficiente vigor para acercarse al borde de la tarima, al frente del estrado donde había dictado la sentencia de aquel corcel de la Policía Dorada.

-Espera querida- Rainbow miro con desorientación a su amiga- ¿No esperaras presentarte nuevamente con ese aspecto, cierto?- Inquirió con un sonrisa audaz la oji-azul. El elemento de la lealtad se sonroso ligeramente y llevo una pesuña a su nuca, habiéndose olvidado de aquello.

-¿Te digo la verdad?- Inquirió con un tono nervioso la pegaso. Rarity rió quedadamente.

-Eres bastante descuidada- El cuerno de la unicornio se encendió en magia, alertando a todos los presentes- Eres una pegaso rufián tonta- Musitó la otrora modista con una sonrisa dulce. Rainbow trago saliva pesadamente, mientras su corazón daba un vuelco.

-H-Hazlo rápido. Apremió la peli-azul eléctrico. Rarity asintió. La pegaso pronto cerró sus ojos y coloco su mente en blanco.

-¡Pst! ¡Winter!- El aludido desvió su rostro a un lado, detallando a Lightning Dust, quien se notaba claramente que estaba confundida- ¿Sabes que está pasando aquí?- Inquirió en un susurró. Diamond Winter iba a abrir la boca para hablar, más pronto vio la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Bronze Water, quien tenía sus ojos puestos directamente en el. El pegaso de cuero gris sintió un escalofrió en su columna, volvió a mirar a la yegua de cuero turquesa y negó con su cabeza.

Lightning Dust chisto con su lengua. Cuando torno su atención al frente, vio la mirada afilada de Spitfire. Trago saliva secamente, componiendo en sus labios una sonrisa temblorosa. Un pequeño resplandor apareció en el escenario, captando la curiosidad de todos los presentes, quienes miraron aquel destello.

-Listo- Exclamó Rarity con un tono neutro. Rainbow abrió los ojos una vez más. Rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia sus cascos, viendo que tenían su color natural de azul. Miro su cola, teniendo esta los colores del arcoíris. Tanto Spitfire como Lightning Dust sonrieron con seguridad, reconociendo la apariencia de aquella pegaso que había estado en la Academia Wonderbolt hace tanto tiempo atrás. El elemento de la lealtad esbozo un gesto confiado, recuperando su determinación.

-Gracias Rarity- Expresó la pegaso azul. La aludida solo negó con su cabeza.

-Era lo necesario…

Rainbow Dash asintió, pasando de largo a la unicornio y subiendo al estrado de aquella tarima, encarando a todo el público, quien estaba expectante de lo que tenía que decir. La otrora modista no obstante frunció su ceño.

-"… lo necesario para confirmar mis dudas"

La peli-arcoíris se aclaró la garganta y coloco el papel con el discurso que había preparado en esas pocas horas encima del estrado. Abrió su boca, más ninguna palabra salió de ella.

Aquello no estaba bien. Sentía que ese discurso que tenía al frente suyo no expresaba realmente lo que quería decir. Había sido apresurado, sin emoción ni sentimiento.

-"Justo como los de **ella**"

Rechino sus dientes con evidente molestia. No podía evitar comparar sus discursos con aquellos de la Gran Hermana que siempre escuchaba en la radio. Soltó un suspiro desganado, tomando una decisión. Se bajó del estrado con el papel en su casco, dejando desorientados a mucho de los presentes. Bronze Water alzo una ceja, habiendo tenido listo el hechizo para amplificar la voz de la pegaso azul.

Esta se acercó al borde de la tarima, mirando con detenimiento al público. Todos esos ponys buscaban en ella a alguien quien los pudiera dirigir en ese mundo gobernado por totalitarios y opresores.

-Aquí, en mi casco, tengo el discurso que había preparado para esta ocasión- Indicó, alzando el papel con su pesuña derecha y enseñándolo a todo el público. Esto extraño aún más a todo su círculo cercano. Incluso Rarity se vio confundida.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Rainbow?- Murmuró.

-Sin embargo, tengo la sensación que las palabras que escribí aquí no fueron las que realmente quería plasmar. Por lo tanto, no les recitare el monologo insípido de este papel- Tomo aquel discurso y lo arrugo con sus dos cascos, obteniendo dejos de sorpresa tanto del público como de aquellos que estaban con ella en la tarima- Les hablare directamente, sin filtros de tinta- Tiro el papel arrugado y lo lanzo hacia atrás.

Murmullos se comenzaron a oír entre los ponys que la observaban. Su semblante adquirió una expresión firme.

-Hace dos meses atrás, yo aquí mismo di un discurso sobre nuestros objetivos para 1019. Hable sobre como este año nosotros moldearemos nuestra voluntad de acero para adquirir fuerza, determinación, seguridad y confianza. Le prometí a cada uno de ustedes- Señalo a todo el público con su casco- Que sumaríamos ponys a nuestras filas para finalmente dar nuestro grito de guerra y luchar contra el aberrante Partido y su nefasta ideología. Hoy, con orgullo, cierta sensación de alivio y confianza, puedo decirles que hemos comenzado con el proceso para amasar una fuerza imparable que, eventualmente, destruirá todo los iconos y bastiones de corrupción de IQUISOC y la Gran Hermana. Hoy, el Ejército de Liberación Equestriana ha visto sus filas duplicadas. Y, así como el Almirante Sea Wave, hemos podido rescatar una de las fuerzas reales de la antigua Equestria. ¡Damas y caballeros, es mi honor anunciarles que ahora nuestro Ejército cuenta con la experiencia y la habilidad de los Wonderbolts! ¡Y ahora también cuenta con la Capitán de estos mismos, Spitfire!

Los ponys del público comenzaron a chocar sus cascos contra el suelo, demostrando su entusiasmo y emoción. La pegaso peli-naranja se vio deslumbrada ante aquello. Rainbow Dash se dio media vuelta y le hizo un gesto con su pesuña para que se acercara.

-Es su momento, capitán- Afirmó en su oído Lightning Dust. Spitfire coloco un semblante serio, tomando un respiro hondo y acercándose a la yegua azul. Pronto llego al borde de la tarima, quedando a la vista de todos. Muchos lanzaron ovaciones y celebraciones a ella.

Pinkie ensancho un gesto alegre, viendo la respuesta positiva del público. Rarity por su parte esbozo una sonrisa sorprendida.

-"Poco a poco, ella va aprendiendo"- Sintió una agradable sensación cálida en su pecho, viendo a la peli-arcoíris.

-¡Es gracias a los Wonderbolts y a la Capitán Spitfire que finalmente contaremos con una Fuerza Aérea poderosa y fragante que hará ver a la Fuerza Aérea Unitarista como inútiles! ¡Y así como hemos conseguido el apoyo de estos ponys, conseguiremos el apoyo de cientos de miles más! ¡Nuestro Ejército crecerá y crecerá hasta finalmente poder plantar cara al Partido y derrumbar su Tiranía y su Sistema Totalitario! ¡Es nuestra causa justa!

Todos los equinos del público, así como todos aquellos en la tarima, soltaron gritos de entusiasmo. Rainbow Dash ensancho su sonrisa segura.

-Es por eso- Todos hicieron silencio, viendo que la pegaso azul nuevamente iba a hablar- Que no puedo terminar aquí de otra forma que no sea otorgando a la Capitán Spitfire- Hizo unos segundos de silencio- ¡Ejém! Discúlpenme, quise decir Teniente General Spitfire- Nuevamente, dejos de sorpresa salieron de todo el público. La propia yegua de cuero amarillo intenso quedo descolocada ante aquello- No puedo terminar aquí de otra forma que no sea otorgando a la Teniente General Spitfire el control total de la Fuerza Aérea de Liberación Equestriana, cargo que me pertenece y al cual renuncio- Anunció Rainbow Dash, deslumbrando a todos los presentes. La pegaso entonces se retiró de su uniforme la medalla que indicaba el rango de comandante de aquella rama del Ejército. Con serenidad se la extendió a la pony oji-naranja. Esta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se vio insegura.

-¿Es esto lo correcto, Dash?- Cuestionó en la incertidumbre Spitfire. El elemento de la lealtad ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-No hay nadie más indicado para este puesto que usted. Es tiempo de que su nombre inspire nuevamente a jóvenes potros a luchar por lo que creen correcto, tal como paso conmigo.

La yegua capitán de los Wonderbolts miro hacia el público, quienes se veían expectantes de como ella iba a proceder. Algunos tenían semblantes esperanzados, otros portaban una gran sonrisa. Desvió su atención hacia la tarima, donde todos esperaban su respuesta. Llevo sus orbes naranjas a Lightning Dust, quien le asintió con firmeza, sus ojos ámbar con un brillo especial. Por último, miro nuevamente a la pegaso oji-violeta al frente suyo, quien le extendía aquella medalla.

-"¿Es este el camino correcto, Soarin, Fleetfoot?"

Sus ojos naranjas adquirieron seguridad. Con vigor tomo aquella medalla y la alzo al cielo.

-¡QUE VIVA EQUESTRIA!- Bramó con un poderoso rugido. Rainbow Dash se vio ligeramente impresionada ante aquello, más pronto también se contagió de aquella templanza que enseño Spitfire en sus palabras.

-¡QUE VIVA! ¡HURRA!- Secundó. Aquello atrajo la atención de Rarity y Pinkie, ademas de todas sus amistades que no los habían acompañado en el viaje de regreso de Cloudsdale. Sin embargo…

-¡HURRA!- Gritaron todos los Wonderbolts. A los segundos el lugar se llenó con gritos de celebración y ánimo.

El sol comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Rainbow ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Nada podrá detenernos…

* * *

Wildride caminaba tranquilamente por aquel sendero de tierra, revisando los apuntes que llevaba. Su investigación del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana había arrojado resultados interesantes. Numerosas variables independientes se habían sumado a la ecuación. Figuras resaltantes e iconos del pasado se unían a la causa de Rainbow Dash.

-Fascinante. Si su crecimiento sigue a este ritmo, en poco tiempo el elemento leal será capaz de enfrentar la hegemonía del Partido- Arrugo un poco las facciones de rostro- Esto afectara severamente nuestros planes.

Desvió su atención hacia el cielo. Azul infinito con escasas nubes blancas. Una nube en particular a su espalda llamo su atención. Meneo su cabeza y miro hacia un lado, detallando un paisaje desolado, con enormes campos y pocos árboles en su campo de visión. Llevo uno de sus cascos a su cartera, retirando de esta su mapa. Con serenidad lo analizo.

-Si mi suposición es certera y mis cálculos son correctos- Miro hacia al frente, notando como el sendero de tierra se perdía en el horizonte sin aparente civilización cercana- Me tomara unos diez días llegar a Canterlot. Eso si no cuento las posibles interrupciones que los policías dorados me puedan ocasionar o situaciones espontaneas que consuman mi tiempo.

Desvió su atención hacia el cielo.

-Si vuelo, el tiempo estimado se reduciría considerablemente. En contrapeso, mis alas se verían extenuadas- Soltó un suspiro desganado- En cambio, si utilizo un hechizo de teletransporte, llegare a la ciudad al instante.

Unos momentos de silencio transcurrieron en aquel páramo.

-Sé que estas en esa nube, Zaphire- Indicó con un tono neutro.

-¿¡Eh!?- Unos segundos más donde no se oyó absolutamente nada- ¡Digo! ¡Ejém! Soy solo una nube Señor pegaso desconocido.

-Zaphire- Reclamó con un tono más serio el corcel.

-Ay está bien- Desde aquella nube que antes había observado se asomó la unicornio blanca rojiza- ¿Tu no entiendes el concepto de diversión, cierto?- Inquirió la yegua. El oji-amarillo asintió con su cabeza.

-Diversión es la acción de divertirse, la cual es pasar el tiempo de forma alegre y entretenida- Afirmó Wildride con seguridad. Zaphire se quedó tiesa unos segundos, procesando aquello. Pronto una línea recta ocupo sus labios.

-N-No te había pedido el concepto como tal…- Meneo su cabeza, desvaneciendo el ligero deslumbre que las palabras del semental le habían ocasionado. Su cuerno se escondió en magia, aplicándose un hechizo de levitación. Pronto descendió y se colocó frente al pegaso de pelaje verde, quien se vio imperturbable- ¿Cómo te fue con Rarity? Preguntó con curiosidad la unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo.

-Excelente. Hice contacto una vez con el elemento generoso y pude descubrir varios de sus planes- Exclamó Wildride. Zaphire alzo una ceja.

-¿Si? ¿Qué clase de planes?

-Al parecer, ella intenta crear una maquina propagandística para reclutar a ponys a su ejército e influenciar a las masas. Con la reciente llegada de los Wonderbolts, sus números no han hecho más que incrementar- Afirmó el corcel peli-verde, haciendo que la unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo se llevara un casco a su barbilla.

-Así que ese era el plan de Rainbow Dash. Con razón tomo tantos riesgos al ir a Cloudsdale- Infirió Zaphire.

-¿Te encontraste con el elemento leal en la ciudad?- Cuestionó Wildride, a lo que Zaphire contrajo sus pupilas levemente y tenso sus músculos. Una sonrisa temblorosa se asomó por su rostro.

-N-No- Vio los ojos inquisitivos del semental- Bueno si…

-¿Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de tu presencia, cierto?- La unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo desvió su semblante.

-Si…

Wildride soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-No hay remedio contigo, cabeza hueca- La yegua se sonroso ligeramente.

-¡Hmp!

-No importa realmente mientras el Elemento leal no te logre capturar- Zaphire miro con intriga al pegaso- Lo que si me preocupa es la reciente adquisición del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana- Exclamó. La hechicera vio como la expresión facial del corcel se arrugaban. Trago saliva secamente. Si aquello angustiaba a Wildride, es porque realmente era peligroso.

-Deberíamos convencer a Trixie de actuar ya- Afirmó la equina oji-verde. El oji-amarillo se vio reflexivo.

-Ciertamente, ese es el mejor curso de acción para resolver esta ecuación- Indicó el semental, no obstante Zaphire alzo una ceja.

-¿Pero?

-No obstante- La yegua bufo con desdicha, no habiendo acertado la palabra de su compañero- Trixie dejo más que claro en nuestra última reunión que ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su duelo de magia con Twilight Sparkle. Me temo que, mientras los elementos de la armonía no interfieran con nuestros planes directamente, quedaran como variables independientes en la ecuación.

-¿Cuáles son "nuestros" planes, Wildride?- El aludido se vio honestamente sorprendido- Yo pienso seguir a Trixie hasta donde sea. Holy está aquí por Trixie también. ¿Cuál es tu interés en servirle?- El pegaso comprendió el punto al que quería llegar su compañera.

-Solo sigo a quien es la mejor opción en el Partido. La única que puede mantener estable a los ponys de esta nación, si es que la Gran Hermana perece, es Trixie Lulamoon- Zaphire dudo de aquello. Bien le había dicho la propia unicornio azul que ella era incapaz de liderar una organización, menos un súper estado- Su poder con el Amuleto del Alicornio es deslumbrante. Dudo que haya alguien capaz de derrotarla en estos momentos.

-¿Es eso entonces?- Inquirió la unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo con seriedad- ¿Estás aquí para estar en el bando ganador?- Preguntó con cierto desdén la yegua. Desdén que fue captado por Wildride.

-Palabras simples para englobar mi respuesta final, Zaphire- Esta se vio descolocada por aquellas palabras- Pero dado que eres tú, confiare parte de mis motivos para estar con ustedes el día de hoy… Hice una promesa en el lecho de muerte de alguien importante para mí. Jure a esa pony que haría de Equestria un lugar mejor. Trixie Lulamoon representa esa oportunidad- La equina oji-verde se vio pensativa ante las palabras del corcel de pelaje verde. Aquel semental había sido su compañero desde que llego a trabajar con Trixie. Misterioso. Callado. Introvertido. Inteligente.

Tenía decenas de palabras para describir a ese pegaso.

Y ninguna sobre cuál era su verdadero motivo estando el con ellas. Por supuesto, confiaba en que ese objetivo no fuera ninguno maligno ni estuviera en su contra. Pero al fin y al cabo, no lo conocía. Quizá era aquel que le había confesado hace unos segundos. Quizá eran solo palabras para dejarla satisfecha con su curiosidad.

No podía saberlo con seguridad.

Suspiro con desgano, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña.

-Tienes razón, Wild… Solo espero que podamos convencerla de que deberíamos detener a Rainbow Dash antes de que logre traer una vez más el caos y la miseria a Equestria- El semental asintió.

-En efecto. Dada tu relación con Trixie, tú eres la que tiene un mayor porcentaje de probabilidad de éxito en hacerla cambiar de opinión- Afirmó el pegaso peli-verde, haciendo que el corazón de Zaphire diera un vuelco y sus mejillas se volvieran a sonrojar.

-¿T-Tú crees?- Inquirió la pony.

-Así es. Y aspiro que puedas triunfar en hacer entrar en razón a Trixie, pues es solo cuestión de tiempo que Rainbow comience a reclutar ponys en masa. Seguramente el ingreso de los Wonderbolts en su Ejército les ha hecho adquirir un aumento significativo en su tenacidad y confianza- El pony ensombreció su semblante- Y no me cabe duda que cuando se sienta lista, Rainbow Dash declarara su cruzada final contra **ella**.

Zaphire trago saliva pesadamente. El solo pensar en el prospecto de una nueva Guerra Civil en Equestria le hacía sentir nauseas. Recordaba de potrilla como la muerte y la miseria se extendió por su pueblo en aquellos trágicos meses. Como los ponys caían muertos por enfermedades o heridas graves y como el hambre recorría cada casa y cada callejón.

Recuerdos de aquel callejón oscuro. Susurros de equinos burlándose de ella. Heridas del pasado que comenzaban a arder una vez más en ella, como si la estuvieran golpeando en esos instantes.

Meneo su cabeza, apartando aquellos pensamientos sombríos de su mente. Necesitaba enfocarse.

-No podemos dejar que eso pase- Frunció su ceño- ¡Nos tele transportaremos con Trixie y hablaremos esto con ella!- Expresó con seguridad la unicornio, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice del pegaso.

-Fantástico. Procede a tele transportarnos a Canterlot- Indicó con un tono firme el corcel de cuero verde. La yegua de pelaje blanco rojizo ensancho una sonrisa burlona.

-Tonto, no se te olvide que Canterlot está protegida por el escudo de magia- El semental rememoro aquel importante dato. Chisto con su lengua.

-Se me había olvidado completamente del hechizo anti-tele transportación- Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos- Llévanos entonces a Ponyville. De allí partiremos a Canterlot.

-¡Oh sí! Sujétate fuerte a mí, Wild- La unicornio alzo sus dos cejas y una sonrisa tonta ocupo la comisura de sus labios- Porque vamos a tener un "_viaje salvaje_"

El corcel no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro por aquella broma. Llevo uno de sus cascos hacia el lomo de la yegua. Esta transformo su expresión en una picara.

-Cuidado donde toca, señor- El equino recupero su expresión imperturbable ante las palabras de aquella pony.

-Apresúrate.

-¿Es un hechizo bastante complejo, sabes? Si prefieres ir caminando o volando, eres libre de hacerlo- Afirmó la yegua de cuero blanco rojizo con un gesto audaz y un tono jocoso. No obstante, Wildride pudo observar detrás de aquella expresión aparentemente alegre y burlona. Tristeza. Desolación. Molestia. Muchos decían que los ojos eran la puerta al alma. Aquellos orbes verdes tenían tanto para estudiar.

-"No soy el único que esconde secretos, Zaphire Ring"

* * *

Pinkie miraba con serenidad una de las pinturas que su nueva compañera de trabajo, Frost Wings, había hecho. Un amanecer precioso. Justo como aquel de esa mañana. El discurso de Rainbow había sido bastante alentador, justo como los otros. Rarity también se había lucido. Y allí estaba ella, incapaz de dibujar algo alejado de aquel pony con túnica y/o aquel bosque escabroso.

Se dio media vuelta y descubrió a Frost Wings, quien trabajaba en su primer dibujo para su misión oficial. Pinkie se aproximó con sigilo a la unicornio de cuero amarillo con crin azul oscuro y azul claro, quien estaba concentrada usando su magia.

Allí pudo admirar la obra que estaba creando su compañera.

Era un pony de la guardia real, cubierto detrás de unas cajas de madera. El equino del dibujo estaba viendo a dos Batas Negras, quienes parecían estar buscando algo. También estaba cargando lo que le parecía un rifle, pero no estaba muy segura pues aquella zona todavía no estaba definida.

Se podía leer debajo de esta imagen _¡Los Batas Negras usan ropa oscura para esconderse! ¡En cambio, nuestras armaduras resplandecientes son el reflejo del mañana que nos aguarda!_

-Está quedando muy bien Frosty- Indicó Pinkie Pie con un tono energético. La aludida yegua de ojos rojos se dio media vuelta, ensanchando una sonrisa. Con un hechizo arcano escribió unas palabras en el aire. La equina peli-rosa se fijó en aquel escrito mágico.

-Gracias- Leyó, luego se fijó en la yegua de cuero amarillo, quien le asintió- Oh Frosty, no me tienes que agradecer. Más bien, yo me tendría que disculpar por no poder hacer nada en estos momentos- Expresó, riéndose quedadamente de su propia desgracia. La yegua muda se vio reflexiva de aquellas palabras por algunos segundos. Proseguidamente utilizo su magia y comenzó a escribir en el aire, captando la atención de Pinkie una vez más.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- La oji-azul se sorprendió ligeramente. Miro a la yegua de orbes rojos, quien se veía con una expresión seria- Oh… es bastante complicado… Respondió en un tono de voz baja. Su compañera entonces rodó sus ojos y volvió a escribir con su magia.

-Tenemos bastante tiempo- Pinkie rió con aquello- ¿Sí que lo tenemos eh?- Frost Wings asintió. La peli-rosa desvió su semblante al suelo durante algunos segundos, viéndose en la incertidumbre si debía confiarle sus problemas e inquietudes a aquella yegua. Más pronto se decidió, viendo que ella fue la que se había interesado en su situación- Muy bien. Pero siéntate que esto es suuuuuuuuper largo- La pony muda coloco una línea recta en sus labios, pues ya estaba sentada. No obstante, se dedicó a escuchar la historia de Pinkie.

El elemento de la alegría le confeso los sueños que había estado teniendo con lujo de detalle. El pony misterioso vestido con una túnica y aquel bosque oscuro que era tan tenebroso. Las sensaciones tan reales que ella, valga la redundancia, podía sentir. Su respiración agitada y el olor a naturaleza.

Frost Wings se vio honestamente deslumbrada. Parecía como si la pony terrestre le estuviera relatando un viaje, no un sueño. Mas debía confiar en la palabra de la oji-azul, quien le aseguro era lo segundo.

-Y básicamente por eso es que ahora no puedo dibujar sin hacer a ese pony misterioso y/o ese bosque terrorífico y eso me molesta porque se supone que yo le prometí a Rarity que yo la ayudaría y no la puedo ayudar si no puedo dibujar cosas alegres y si no puedo dibujar cosas alegres mi ayuda será inservible y eso decepcionaría a Rarity y me pondría triste y yonosequehacerconesto- Y dicho eso tomo un respiro hondo. La yegua de pelaje amarillo asintió.

-¿Sientes mucha presión?- Escribió. Pinkie leyó su mensaje y asintió- ¿Te sientes estresada?- Nuevamente la oji-azul asintió al leer aquel mensaje. La equina de ojos rojos ensancho una sonrisa en grande- Quizá deberías tomarte unos días para relajarte- Sugirió la pony muda. La peli-rosa esponjoso alzo una ceja.

-P-Pero eso ya lo hago. Hago un montón de actividades distintas- Afirmó el elemento de la alegría. Frost Wings rodó sus orbes. Pinkie tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que la unicornio reacomodara su hechizo de palabras.

-No me refiero a eso- Se vio deslumbrada ante aquella respuesta- ¿No? ¿Y entonces a que te refieres, Frosty? Preguntó intrigada la peli-rosa. Su compañera nuevamente se tomó unos segundos para reorganizar su respuesta.

-Deberías hablar con otros ponys. Jugar con potrillos- La oji-azul se vio descolocada. Iba a debatir y descartar ese argumento, más pronto su propia mente la traiciono al llevarla al pasado.

Ahí pudo comprobar de primer casco como sus días más brillantes y siempre estuvieron llenos de energía y movimiento, siempre hablaba con diferentes ponys y conocía cosas nuevas de cada ciudadano de Ponyville cada día. Siempre tenía un plan distinto.

Algo que sin duda faltaba en esa parte de su vida. Desde que Rainbow Dash y Rarity habían cancelado su interpretación de la obra de los Wendingos, ella había intentado buscar una nueva obra para los potrillos y potrillas, pero al final no encontró ninguna.

Eso era lo que le faltaba. Las sonrisas de los ponys al ella hacer una travesura, una bobería o simplemente contar un chiste.

-¡Eres una super-duper genio, Frosty!- La aludida ensancho su sonrisa en grande cuando noto los ánimos recuperados de su compañera. La peli-rosa se lanzó a darle un abrazo efusivo- ¡Ahora ya tengo una nueva misión aquí!- Exclamó, separándose de Frost Wings, quien alzo una ceja, entusiasmada.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo, Pinkie Pie, prometo traer de vuelta las sonrisas y la alegría a todos los ponys en Equestria- Choco su casco en el suelo con firmeza, demostrando que iba en serio con aquello. Los ojos rojos de la yegua muda brillaron con intensidad.

Ese podía ser el comienzo de la recuperación de su compañera. Estaba ansiosa por saber qué clase de arte podía llegar a hacer. Que clase de arte podrian llegar hacer las dos juntas.

* * *

Spike disfrutaba de la música que en esos momentos deleitaba sus oídos. Estaba al frente de Octavia junto a Orange. Ambos podían ver la concentración en el rostro de la chelista, quien estaba tocando una melodía bastante triste, pero hermosa.

-Tiene un talento excepcional para este arte- Elogió en voz baja el corcel de pelaje negro. Spike asintió ligeramente, teniendo que darle la razón.

-No es de extrañar, ha estado practicándolo desde que tengo memoria- El mayordomo asintió.

-Ciertamente, la Madam Trixie hizo la decisión acertada de contratarla aquel día- El dragón de escamas moradas suspiro, rememorando aquellos tiempos.

_-¡Maldita bestia escamosa! ¿¡Es que no sabes hacer un buen café!? _

Soltó una risa quedada, recordando aquello. Ese día estuvo aterrorizado de que la unicornio azul, en un arrebato de ira, lo desintegrara. Estaba tan nervioso los primeros días y siempre recibía castigos por sus respuestas inteligentes y sarcásticas.

Afortunadamente para él, logro pasar la prueba de Trixie y esta se acostumbró a su comportamiento, al menos en privado.

Miro a su lado, notando al pony mayor. Aquel que los había descubierto en su momento íntimo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no debería parecerle tan raro que aquel corcel lo hubiera sospechado e incluso sabido desde hacía tiempo. Era extremadamente astuto y perspicaz pese a su edad.

-¿Tú piensas entonces que debería decirle a Flurry?- Cuestionó el dragón en voz baja. El semental de ojos naranjas torno su mirada hacia él.

-Así es- Confirmó Orange. Spike se llevó una garra a su nuca, pensativo ante aquello.

-¿Cómo crees que pueda reaccionar?- Inquirió, buscando consejo en el pony mayor. Este reflexiono un poco su respuesta.

-Asumo que ella estaría más que todo confundida- Respondió finalmente el mayordomo, dejando más desorientado a Spike.

-¿Confundida? ¿Cómo así?- Indagó el reptil de espinas verdes. El semental viejo rió quedadamente.

-Eso es algo que tendrá que reflexionar usted mismo, Joven Spike- Afirmó Orange. No obstante, el dragón no quedo conforme con aquella respuesta.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes?- Cuestionó curiosa y con una sonrisa amistosa Octavia, habiendo terminado su pieza musical. Spike soltó un dejo de sorpresa mientras el corcel anciano ensanchaba un gesto confiado.

-De cosas triviales- Puntualizó con tranquilidad el semental mayor. No obstante la peli-negro entrecerró sus ojos, mirando al reptil de escamas moradas, quien tenía un semblante nervioso.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo qué? Spike trago saliva pesadamente, mientras una sonrisa temblorosa adornaba su rostro. Bajo ningún concepto podía permitir que la chelista descubriera su romance secreto con Trixie. No le preocupaba la reacción que pudiera tener su amiga terrestre, sino más bien la maga peli-plateado.

-_¿¡Como que Octavia se "entero"!? ¡Sera mejor que busques una solución a esto en este instante antes de que te arranque una a una las escamas del cuerpo y te las meta por el-!_

-¿Spike?- Llamó la yegua, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- ¿Como que?

-Esto… ¡Comics!... ¡Gemas!... ¡Comics de gemas! ¿Una visión idealizada del pasado?- Enlistó sin un orden especifico. Octavia mantuvo su mirada fijamente en él.

-Temas bastante interesantes si me preguntas a mi- Intervinó con un tono jocoso Orange. La chelista rió quedadamente.

-Cielos Spike. Tú no sabes mentir bajo presión- El dragón se sonroso y desvió su semblante hacia otro lado.

-Permíteme explicarte bien, querida- Indicó el mayordomo, haciendo que el corazón del reptil diera un vuelco. Eso era todo. Hasta ahí había llegado la historia de Spike el dragón. Cuando la unicornio azul se enterara de aquello lo mandaría a la luna como mínimo- Estábamos discutiendo la recuperación de la Gran Hermana y la visita de Trixie al Ministerio de la Verdad hoy- Reveló, sorprendiendo tanto al oji-verde como a la oji-violeta.

La peli-negro se vio deslumbrada con aquella información. Rememoro a la fusión de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Según recordaba ella, Vinyl le había comentado de la vez que Trixie esclavizo el pueblo mientras ella estaba en un gira por Equestria. Si la yegua de Ponyville veía a su empleadora, era posible que la persiguiera para buscar la información que tanto necesitaba.

Y eso terminaría en un desastre.

Aun así, debía confiar en aquella yegua. Las pocas veces que pudo interactuar con las potrillas, Apple Bloom siempre demostró ser sensata y más cautelosa. De todos modos debía investigar más aquello.

-¿L-La Gran Hermana se recuperó?- Inquirió Octavia, desviándose del tema y atrayendo la atención de Spike y de Orange.

-Claro. Party Favor es un doctor excelente- Exclamó el mayordomo con seguridad. El dragón de espinas verdes alzo una ceja.

-¿Favor? ¿El doctor que atendió a Flurry?- El corcel de pelaje negro asintió- Vaya…

El salón quedo unos segundos en silencio. La chelista sabía que aquel era el momento para mencionar la entrada de la fusión como su dúo musical de un día. Mas debía hacerlo naturalmente, sin forzarlo, de otras maneras bien podrían Spike y Orange sospechar.

Y no era que no confiaba en ellos, sino más bien sabía que también debían responder ante Trixie… Y estaba segura que ella no se tomaría nada bien el motivo de la fusión en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa.

-Esto… ¿Les gusto la canción que toque hace unos momentos?- Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo. Los otros dos seres tornaron una vez más su atención a ella. Esta vez, ambos sonrieron.

-Estuvo excelente como siempre- Elogió el semental con bigote poblado.

-Un poco triste la melodía, pero igual de hermosa- Afirmó el reptil de escamas moradas.

La oji-violeta suspiro. Ya tenía su atención, ahora debía guiar con cuidado sus palabras.

-B-Bien… es que en estos días una amiga me contacto. Tomamos un café y me pregunto si estaba trabajando. Claramente lo estoy, así que ella me pregunto si podía hablar con mi empleadora para conseguirle un puesto por aquí. Pensaba entonces traerla un día que Trixie estuviera para hacer un pequeño recital juntas y que Trixie la calificara- Octavia tomo un respiro- Ustedes saben, ya que ella es mi amiga quiero ayudarla- Afirmó la chelista con una sonrisa en grande, manteniendo en raya su nerviosismo. Spike y Orange se miraron, ciertamente ninguno esperaba esa situación.

-E-Es decir, por mí no hay problema… Tendrías que hablar con Trixie sobre esto- Exclamó el oji-verde, rascándose su nuca. La peli-negro ensancho su expresión.

-¿Creen que la acepte?- Cuestionó intrigada. El oji-naranja suspiro.

-Todo depende del humor de la Madam en el día que le preguntes- El corcel sonrió discretamente- Aunque puedo ayudarte a convencerla. Siempre tuve curiosidad en saber cómo eras tocando con otro pony- Confesó Orange con serenidad.

-Lo mismo digo yo. Intentare también hablar con Trixie- Añadió Spike con seguridad.

Octavia sintió un alivio tremendo al ver que tenía el apoyo de ellos dos. Si lograba convencer a Flurry Heart, el acceso de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo estaba casi garantizado. Dudaba mucho que Trixie no hiciera caso a los que creía ella eran tres de los cuatro seres más importantes en su vida.

-¡Bien! ¡Se lo comentare a Trixie yo primero y mantendré a mi amiga informada!- Aseguró la chelista. Los otros dos seres compartieron su entusiasmo. El nuevo camino a su fuente de información con respecto a Vinyl se estaba pavimentando.

Aquello hizo que la yegua alzara una ceja, rememorando algo muy importante. Torno su mirada al dragón.

-Hey Spike- El aludido le dio su atención- ¿Hablaste con Trixie sobre… tu sabes?- Cuestionó la peli-negro. El reptil de escamas moradas abrió ligeramente sus ojos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Trixie me dijo que iba a comenzar la investigación. No tienes que preocuparte- Exclamó el ser de ojos verdes. Octavia suspiro con alivio una vez más. Pensaba que la unicornio azul le iba a negar su petición por haber faltado a su trabajo. Mas solo le dio una reprimiendo y le dijo que no podía pasar nuevamente sin justificación.

Realmente, la suerte estaba de su lado en aquellos días.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo servir?- Preguntó en un tono de voz monótono y neutro la recepcionista. No obstante cuando vio a quien tenía al frente, sintió como un escalofrió bajaba su columna.

-Necesito que me indique cierto camino en este complejo edificio- Afirmó la fusión con un tono serio. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo su capucha del traje de los Batas Negras. Ciertamente aquella vestimenta le había venido de perlas en aquella urbe. La yegua que antes le había proporcionado los datos de Pinkie Pie trago saliva secamente.

-¿Q-Que necesita saber?- Indagó con un tono de voz tembloroso.

-Necesito conocer el lugar donde se hacen las identificaciones de Nueva Equestria- Dijo con absoluta solemnidad. La equina terrestre contrajo sus pupilas.

-¿P-Por qué?- Cuestionó desconcertada y desorientada. La fusión se acercó levemente a la recepcionista.

-¿Está negándole información a un oficial de la Policía Dorada? ¿Está usted negándose a colaborar con el Partido?- Preguntó con un tono siniestro, sombrío, muy bien practicado de antes. Aquella voz hizo que los cascos de la yegua temblaran. El solo pensamiento de ser llevada al Ministerio de la Amistad por no colaborar le erizo los pelos de su nuca.

-¡P-Para nada!- Soltó en un dejo agudo- ¡Tiene que subir por las escaleras de la derecha hasta el piso ocho y de allí dirigirse a la oficina de números de identificación!- Dijo rápidamente la yegua. Muy rápido para que alguien común captara bien.

-"_Anotado_"- Exclamó su compañera en su mente. Esbozo una sonrisa discreta.

-Gracias por su colaboración- Unos segundos de silencio- ¿Alguien ha venido preguntando sobre la sospechosa Pinkamena Pie?- Cuestionó con firmeza. La yegua se sorprendió ligeramente, más pronto asintió con su cabeza, dejando deslumbrada a la fusión.

-U-Un yegua igual a usted…-

La pegaso soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Es bueno ver que mis compañeros son dedicados… ¿Qué le pidió?- Indagó la pony, conociendo ya la respuesta.

-E-El archivo de la sospechosa… T-Tuvo suerte que los tenia al casco, de otra forma tuviera que haber ido a buscarlos en los archivos de arriba- Indicó la equina. La fusión asintió, estando de acuerdo.

-Muy bien. Gracias nuevamente por su colaboración- Expresó la pegaso, adentrándose en el Ministerio de la Verdad, dejando a la recepcionista respirar aliviada.

-"_Es refrescante oírte hablar con normalidad_"- Afirmó Scootaloo. Apple Bloom miro a su lado, viendo a todos los ponys Berqus trabajando. Serios, neutros, vacíos. Las cámaras de seguridad estaban en cada rincón y en cada giro de esquina que tuviera. Pronto visualizo las escaleras que aquella yegua le había mencionado.

-"Es mucho más sencillo hablar así honestamente. Aunque claro, vos conocéis mi motivo certeramente"- Respondió Apple con seguridad, tomando las escaleras y comenzando a ascender en aquel edificio.

-"_Es tan terrible y la vez tan satisfactorio ver que la seguridad en este edificio es nula"_\- Remarcó su compañera.

-"No os olvidéis de que el traje de Bata Negra es bastante útil. Si no lo tuviéramos, todo nuestro esfuerzo para entrar seria fútil"- Argumentó la fusión.

-"_Bueno, pero tienes que admitir que nuestros dotes de actrices están en punto"_-Apple Bloom no pudo evitar sonreír quedadamente.

-"Si Sweetie nos viera en primera fila seguramente se moriría de la envidia"

-"_Oh sí, yo conozco a otra pony que quisiera verte en primera fila" _Apple no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello.

-"Silencio"

Llego hasta el piso seis. No obstante, al doblar para tomar las siguientes escaleras en el entrepiso, se chocó contra alguien. Se dio media vuelta para encarar con aquel que hubiera colisionado.

-Disculpe- Sin embargo, más palabras no salieron de su boca, totalmente pasmada.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- Advirtió la yegua con molestia- De lo contrario no seré tan flexible.

La fusión estaba sin palabras. Aquel sombrero, aquel traje. Ese pelaje de azul cielo. Esa crin y esa cola plateadas. Esos ojos violetas que desbordaban soberbia y confianza por donde pasaran.

Si no tuviera su capucha puesta, la otra pony pudiera ver el ceño fruncido y la mirada para nada amigable que tenía la fusión en esos momentos.

-Trixie- Murmuró con cierto desprecio. ¿Qué hacía aquella unicornio arrogante y pretenciosa allí? La maga alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Cuestionó la peli-plateado.

-"_… Maldición. Ya tenemos la costumbre de chocarnos con ponys que conocemos de antes" _

-"Esta es distinta… Esta no es buena. Jamás podre olvidar el rostro de aquella que intento esclavizar Ponyville"

Trixie bufo con desdén y se retiró de allí, dejando a la fusión sola.

-"_¿Que debemos hacer ahora?"_-Preguntó Scootaloo. La pegaso perdió de vista a la unicornio peli-plateado.

-"Ella debe tener un rango importante en el Partido"- Razonó Apple Bloom.

-"_Bueno, el Partido definitivamente atrae a la basura de Equestria_"- Afirmó Scootaloo con certera confianza en sus palabras.

-"¿La seguimos entonces?"- Inquirió la fusión, buscando la aprobación de su otra mitad.

-"_Pft ¿Es eso una pregunta?"_\- Respondió su compañera, haciendo que Apple Bloom bajara las escaleras, abandonando su anterior objetivo en pro de seguir a aquella unicornio que en el pasado había sido una de las enemigas de sus hermanas.

* * *

-No entiendo porque tuvimos que descansar en Ponyville- Remarcó Wildride. Zaphire rodó sus ojos y suspiro con exasperación. Ambos caminaban por las solitarias calles de Canterlot, con dirección al Ministerio de la Verdad.

-Bueno, discúlpeme señor fisicoculturista, pero yo tuve que caminar varios días seguidos detrás de Rainbow Dash y me dolían los cascos- El corcel de ojos amarillos solo alzo su ceja.

-¿No se supone que reunirnos con Trixie es la máxima prioridad?- Cuestionó el semental con un tono neutro. La oji-verde bufo con desgano.

-¡Eres tan quisquilloso!- Recriminó con el ceño fruncido Zaphire- En cualquier caso, tardamos menos gracias a mi- Indicó la unicornio. Wildride asintió.

-En eso te doy la razón. Tu hechizo de tele-transporte nos ha ahorrado bastante tiempo para poder encontrarnos con nuestro objetivo- La yegua se vio aliviada de que el pegaso de cuero verde ya no le reclamara. Es más, hasta la había elogiado a su extraña manera de ser.

Una victoria para ella.

Mas una nueva duda surgía en el dispar dúo.

-¿Dónde queda el Ministerio de la Verdad?- Cuestionó en voz baja Zaphire, intentando rememorar aquel edificio grande con el anuncio pomposo al frente.

-Tenemos que doblar ahora a la izquierda y después seguir dos calles para luego doblar a la derecha para llegar a nuestro punto de destino- Afirmó el semental peli-verde, haciendo que la unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo esbozara una línea recta en sus labios.

-Yo estaba a punto de decirlo- Exclamó en un tono de voz orgulloso la unicornio. No obstante, fue detenida por el casco de Wildride, quien coloco su extremidad en su pecho, descolocándola- ¡H-Hey! ¿¡Q-Que dije sobre donde tocabas!?- Cuestionó con cierta vergüenza ante aquel contacto imprevisto.

-Ahí esta Trixie- Exclamó con un tono serio el pegaso. La yegua desvió su atención hacia donde la mirada del corcel estaba puesta, notando pronto a lo lejos la distintiva vestimenta de la unicornio azul. Una sonrisa en grande se compuso en la comisura de sus labios- Mas hay una variable junto a ella- La pony de ojos verdes se vio deslumbrada ante aquella afirmación. El semental procedió a apuntarle discretamente con su casco a cierta dirección.

Zaphire pronto noto al pony con traje de policía dorado, quien iba caminando detrás de la unicornio azul sin que esta se diera cuenta. Miro de vuelta a Wildride, desorientada.

-¿La está siguiendo?- Preguntó, consternada y preocupada. El pegaso de cuero verde negó con la cabeza.

-No tenemos la certeza de si esta con ella o no. Pero conoces que no nos podemos acercar a no ser que se halle sola- Exclamó el corcel, haciendo que la unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo ensombreciera ligeramente su semblante.

-Eso lo sé- Encendió su cuerno- Vamos a seguirlos a ellos entonces a ver que hacen- Afirmó Zaphire con seguridad y un tono serio. Wildride asintió.

-Realmente te preocupas por Trixie- Murmuró el pegaso, no llegando su voz a los oídos de la yegua. Proseguidamente ambos ingresaron en uno de los callejones de aquella ciudad.

* * *

Apple Bloom actuó como si estuviera haciendo guardia, recostándose en una pared, viendo a la unicornio azul caminar directamente a la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Si Trixie entraba en aquel sitio, confirmaría sus sospechas sobre la yegua y está bien podría ser un camino viable para que le diera información acerca de Pinkie Pie y los demás ponys de Ponyville que desaparecieron aquella noche oscura.

Aunque claro, estaba más que segura que la peli-plateado no iba a cooperar con ella.

-"_Y bingo"_\- Ambas pudieron ver cuando la antigua enemiga de sus hermanas ingresaba a la Zona Exclusiva Alfa.

-"Tal parece que tenemos a alguien más de quien preocuparnos"- Afirmó con cierto desdén Apple Bloom. La fusión miro hacia sus lados, visualizando la cantidad de policías dorados que había en ese momento.

-"_Por lo menos sabemos dónde puede estar ella"_\- La pegaso frunció su ceño- "_Mas no debemos olvidarnos de nuestro objetivo principal" _

-"En efecto. Conseguir un número de identificación debe ser nuestra prioridad en este momento" Afirmó Apple.

-"_Si nuestro plan con Octavia falla… bien podemos utilizar a Trixie"_ \- Recalcó Scootaloo. La fusión sonrió con discreción. Aquella revelación le abría nuevas posibilidades. Si su plan original llegase a fallar, bien podría raptar a la unicornio. Por supuesto, sería mucho más difícil que un terrestre normal, pero ya tenía cierta experiencia combatiendo unicornios.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, la yegua se marchó caminando de aquel lugar. Las calles de Canterlot se comenzaban a vaciar como normalmente lo hacían, mientras que los policías dorados montaban su guardia nocturna. Ya la fusión sabía que caminos tomar para evadir ciertos puntos congestionados de batas negras.

Miro de reojo hacia atrás suyo, habiendo captado un sonido de pisadas. Más no pudo distinguir ningún rasgo llamativo, solo la acera de piedra caliza. Mientras tuviera aquel traje de policía dorado, podía evitar las miradas inquisitivas de sus "compañeros".

Frunció su ceño, doblando en una esquina.

El sonido de cascos era persistente, más cuando investigaba atrás suyo solo podía ver las calles vacías y algún que otro pony.

Su estómago sufrió un revoltijo.

-"_Nos están siguiendo" _

-"Me he percatado"

Rápidamente dobla en un esquina y se recostó en esta para esperar a aquel que tuviera la osadía de acecharla. Actuó como si estuviera revisando la hora.

Wildride la observaba desde arriba de uno de los tejados. Vestía con el traje de la policía dorada que Zaphire le dijo había usado para ingresar a Cloudsdale.

-Interesante variable independiente- Musitó, viéndose sorprendido de que aquel pony se hubiera percatado de que Zaphire lo estaba siguiendo con su hechizo de invisibilidad. Sin embargo, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas. Aquel no era alguien que trabaja para Trixie… y si lo hacía, no quería que nadie se enterara.

Apple Bloom chisto con su lengua y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Más temprano que tarde volvió a oír los pasos detrás de ella. La fusión entrecerró sus ojos, sabiendo con certeza de que algo estaba mal allí. Al frente suyo se extendía otra calle más. En su camino a esta, había un callejón bastante ancho. Ideal para que un pony fuera engullido por la oscuridad. Rápidamente su mente se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-"_¿Necesitamos escapar?_"- Cuestionó Scootaloo con cierta preocupación. La pegaso frunció su ceño.

-"Por los momentos no queda otra opción. No sabemos cuántos son ni su misión"- Remarcó Apple Bloom.

-"_Debemos evitar ese callejón a toda costa_"- Advirtió Scootaloo.

-"Ciertamente"

La fusión entonces procedió a cruzar la calle, dejando por unos segundos pasmados tanto a Wildride como a Zaphire. Miro a su alrededor, notando solamente a unos dos policías dorados en aquella vía. Un edificio con una puerta de entrada hecha de madera se veía prometedor para un escape.

-"¿Estáis preparada?" Inquirió Apple Bloom.

-"_No perdamos el tiempo" _La pegaso ensancho una sonrisa confiada ante aquellas palabras.

Tomo un respiro hondo y exhalo profundamente. Proseguidamente comenzó a galopar a aquel edificio.

Wildride descendió de los techos y Zaphire chisto con su lengua, empezando aquella persecución.

La fusión utilizo su cuerpo para abrir la puerta de madera con fuerza. Visualizó que había una escalera del lado derecho y un pasillo que seguía hasta el fondo en el lado izquierdo. Opto por el lado derecho, cerro la puerta detrás de si y comenzó a subir las escaleras con rapidez.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta de madera siendo abierta con fuerza.

Tomo una de las cuchillas que llevaba cubierta en el traje y la lanzo en aquella dirección. Zaphire visualizo aquel metal filoso acercarse a ella con absoluta rapidez. Se apartó lo mejor que pudo, con la cuchilla clavándose en el marco de la puerta. No obstante, por la impresión su hechizo desapareció.

Apple Bloom bufo con molestia. Aquella yegua había logrado evadir su ataque.

Siguió su escape, siendo perseguida al poco tiempo por la unicornio blanca rojiza.

No obstante, se detuvo en seco cuando noto a un policía dorado en el pasillo para tomar la siguiente escalera. Visualizo como la ventana estaba abierta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, contemplando al otro.

-¡Ok! ¡No fue nada genial ese cuchillo!- Exclamó Zaphire con un tono molesto, llegando a aquel piso. La fusión se vio atrapada, con ambas rutas de escape bloqueadas. Chisto con su lengua.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Cuestionó Apple Bloom, guardando su acento para tener un tono de voz neutro. La unicornio blanca rojiza bufo con desdén.

-¿Crees que estas en posición de hacer preguntas?- La hechicera ensancho una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Por qué no mejor me dejas ver quién eres, querida?- El cuerno de la unicornio se encendió en magia y pronto un rayo salió disparada de este. La fusión lo esquivo arrimándose hacia un lado de aquel pasillo. No obstante, fue derribada por Wildride, quien había aprovechado la distracción de la yegua.

Una explosión se escuchó en la calle, más los tres ponys estaban concentrados en su tarea a casco.

-Hazlo- Exigió el pegaso de cuero verde con un tono firme, teniendo que usar mucha más fuerza de la esperada para mantener bajo control a Apple Bloom.

-"_¡Utiliza tus alas!_"- Señaló Scootaloo. No obstante, antes de que pudiera usar aquello, Zaphire coloco su casco en su cabeza, mientras que su cuerno brillaba con intensidad. La fusión se sintió soñolienta- "_¡Apple Bloom!"_

Zaphire repentinamente sintió un ardor inmenso en su cabeza. Rápidamente rompió el enlace psíquico, sorprendiendo a Wildride. La pegaso bufo con enfado y extendió sus alas, apartando al corcel de ojos amarillos. Proseguidamente y antes de darle tiempo a este de recuperarse, la fusión le dio un golpe brutal en toda la mejilla, alejándolo de ella.

-"¡Apple Bloom!"- No hubo respuesta de su compañera. Vio como sus dos adversarios se recuperaban. No podía hacerlo sola. No sin su compañera. Con los dientes apretados por la frustración y tragándose su orgullo, corrió hacia la ventana para escapar de allí.

Sin embargo, una correa mágica de Zaphire le atrapo el casco derecho inferior y la hizo caer al suelo con dureza.

-¡Ugh!-

Scootaloo recupero la compostura lo mejor que pudo. Saco una cuchilla de su traje y la lanzo hacia la yegua, quien tuvo que cubrirse con un escudo de magia. Aquello sirvió a la pegaso, quien, gracias a Sweetie Belle, sabía que las cadenas mágicas podían ser quebradas si el unicornio estaba distraído. Utilizo su última cuchilla y rompió con facilidad aquel conjuro arcano.

Volvió a incorporarse para escapar, no obstante fue tacleada por Wildride, quien se colocó encima de esta.

La fusión lanzo un ataque con su última cuchilla al cuello del semental, quien tuvo que esquivar el ataque echándose hacia atrás. Eso dio espacio a Scootaloo, quien aplico la patada doble de Applejack con el corcel, otorgándole un duro golpe en el estómago y haciendo que el pony expulsara saliva.

Finalmente llego hasta la ventana. Extendió sus alas y salió del lugar.

-¡Argh!- Exclamó al recibir una quemadura de parte de un rayo arcano de Zaphire. No obstante, aquello no la detuvo de escapar, saliendo volando de allí.

Zaphire se acercó a la ventana con rapidez, tambaleándose.

-¡Maldición!- Con molestia golpeo el marco de la ventana. Se había escapado. Oyó una tos detrás de ella. Desvió su semblante hacia Wildride, quien respiraba pausadamente, recuperándose de aquel ataque tan doloroso de la otra yegua- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupada. El corcel hizo una señal de estar bien, tomándose unos momentos más para relajar.

-¿Q-Que ocurrió allí? ¿Por qué detuviste el enlace psíquico?- Cuestionó el pegaso de cuero verde. La unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo frunció su ceño.

-Sentí como mi propia cabeza ardía como si fuera una hoguera al intentar hacer una conexión con su mente- Zaphire chisto con su lengua- Casi como si no tuviera una- Desvió su atención hacia el cielo nocturno.

-"¿Qué demonios paso allí?"

* * *

Hey colegas! It's me! Silicio! Entregando el XXII episodio de esta historia. Tarde mas de lo usual, pero las clases no han sido amables conmigo jeje.

¿Saben de que es tiempo? ¡Reviews!

... ¡Reviews que no tengo!

Bueno, pasando a otros temas. Visiten mi pagina de Devianart (Just-Silicio). Bastante cositas interesantes están publicadas allí.

Y como siempre, ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión o critica de mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden dar Fav y Follow, es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	25. Descubrimientos y suposiciones II

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Apoyo sus cascos en la puerta e intento recuperar el ritmo en su respiración irregular y agitada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y retumbaba sobre su pecho. Sintió un ardor provenir de su casco inferior derecho. Apretó sus dientes por aquel pinchazo de dolor. Con sus alas floto hasta uno de los sofás de la sala.

Al poder recostarse, reviso la magnitud de la herida que había recibido. Bufo con exasperación al ver una cortada sangrante en su pesuña. Una quemadura alrededor de esta misma.

Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada si era honesta. Mas no tenía esta vez los hechizos de curación de Sweetie Belle. Tendría que usar los métodos corrientes. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a buscar por la vivienda alcohol y gasas.

-"Apple Bloom"

No hubo respuesta. Chisto con su lengua. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho esa unicornio había afectado a su amiga y no a ella. Esos ponys sin duda eran peligrosos.

Mas una nueva pregunta se asomaba por su mente.

Consiguió el alcohol necesario para el tratamiento de sus heridas. Solo faltaba la gasa.

-¿Cómo nos descubrieron?- Le era difícil pensar una razón obvia. Su disfraz de bata negra había funcionado perfectamente hasta aquel momento y no había hecho algo para levantar sospechas en los demás miembros del partido.

¿Octavia las había delatado?

Era posible aquello. Ya sea por nervios o por temor. Pero la chelista tenía demasiado en juego en aquello para revelar su fachada. Ella se veía bastante emocionada por conseguir el paradero de su amiga Vinyl y claramente se veía disconforme con IQUISOC y la Gran Hermana. Sus motivos para cubrirlas eran mayores que aquellos para delatarlas.

Bufo con desdén, cayendo en el mismo callejón de la incertidumbre. Era en aquellos momentos que la mente más serena y cautelosa de Apple Bloom entraba en juego a la perfección y las ayudaba a resolver sus incógnitas y dilemas.

-"Apple Bloom"

Una vez más, su compañera estaba ausente. Si aquello seguía así, debía posponer su plan de infiltración para ir con Sweetie Belle. Trago saliva con preocupación.

-No hay uso…- La pegaso se recostó en el sofá con los dos instrumentos de sanación en sus cascos superiores. Con cautela mojo la gasa con el alcohol. Luego lleva esta hacia su herida abierta.

-Argh- Soltó por el ardor. Suspiro con exasperacion, reposando su cuello sobre el mueble. Había sido un día bastante largo y aquellos dos ponys le habían dado una aguerrida pelea. Debía esperar a Apple Bloom para continuar su plan.

Desvió su mirada al frente, detallando así el tablero en donde su compañera había enlazado toda la información que conocían sobre el caso de Pinkie Pie. Sonrió con melancolía. De aquella reunión de piezas en el rompecabezas se había encargado exclusivamente Apple Bloom. Ella no había aportado mucho en esa parte…

Frunció su ceño.

-Demonios… no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados a esperarla… ¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!- Exclamó con firmeza, recuperando sus ánimos. Tendría que plasmar toda la información y todas las hipótesis que pudiera recolectar en un papel, así cuando su compañera volviera pudieran ver su progreso. Esa investigación comenzaría por ella.

Se levantó del sofá con energía y se dirigió hacia la mesa de estar. Tomo un papel y un pincel.

-Muy bien- Susurró, adentrándose en su memoria en busca de datos.

Sabia por un hecho que su cubierta de Bata Negra había sido descubierta por aquellos dos ponys. Uno de ellos también llevaba un traje de esos, mas no parecía que realmente perteneciera a la Policía Dorada. Sus movimientos y su forma de proceder indicaban eso. Los batas negras que se había enfrentado hasta ahora sin duda no les habían ocasionado tantos problemas.

Sin embargo, la pregunta más importante era si esos dos ponys trabajaban o no con Trixie Lulamoon. Bien podría ser que ellos, al igual que ellas dos, estaban siguiendo a la unicornio azul por algún motivo.

Pero si eso era cierto, ¿Por qué se concentraron en seguirlas a ellas?

-Entonces si trabajan con Trixie Lulamoon…

¿Sus esbirros personales? Era posible, aunque también podían ser socios de la unicornio azul ¿Realmente Trixie Lulamoon trabajaba en o con el Partido? ¿Si es si, que posición ocupaba? ¿Qué posición ocupaban aquellos nuevos personajes en su plan? Debía tener cuidado con ellos, pues ya habían demostrado que eran bastante perceptivos… y fuertes.

Debería esperar a Apple Bloom para actuar. No obstante eso no la impedía investigar aquello. La posición de Trixie en el Partido podría brindarles alternativas a su plan.

Un nuevo camino se abría para ellas. Nuevos enemigos aparecían para impedirles su objetivo… Pero eso no pasaría. Ellas dos lograran acabar con la Gran Hermana y conseguir el paradero de Pinkie Pie a como diera lugar… incluso si eso significaba eliminar a esos dos ponys.

* * *

-Wave- Susurró el corcel de ojos grises con un rostro inexpresivo. El aludido tenía su mirada fija en el frente, con su casco reposando sobre la mesa y el mapa.

-¿Si?- El unicornio de pelaje naranja trago saliva pesadamente.

-¿Crees que ellas noten si nos marchamos?- Cuestionó el Teniente del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. El semental de cuero rojo pálido frunció su ceño.

-Por supuesto que lo notarían- Respondió con un tono tajante. Bronze Water suspiro con desgano.

-Bueno… si no nos movemos, quizá no nos noten- Remarcó el unicornio. Al frente suyo, dos yeguas tenían expresiones de molestia y frustración.

-¿¡Cómo diantres lograste formular la deslumbrante idea de ir a Cloudsdale tan poco preparada!?- Reclamó la unicornio blanca con severidad y furia latente. Su mirada estaba afilada y sus cascos tensos. La pegaso de cuero azul chisto con su lengua.

-¡Bueno, tú no hiciste nada para detenerme!- Debatió Rainbow Dash con exasperación. Rarity Belle bufo con incredulidad.

-¡No pensé que fueras tan terca para lanzarte de cabeza sin preparación!- Aseguró la oji-azul con firmeza- ¡Veo que me equivoque garrafalmente!- La peli-arcoíris rodo sus ojos.

-¡Estas siendo dramática nuevamente! ¡Nada salió mal al final y logre traer bastantes reclutas nuevos! ¡Traje a los Wonderbolts por Celestia!- Argumentó con seguridad y cierto orgullo la oji-violeta. La otrora modista tomo un respiro hondo, sintiendo como el estrés y la molestia iban a consumir lo mejor de ella.

-El problema no es ese, Rainbow- Afilo su mirada- Es tu imprudencia- La pegaso entrecerró sus ojos con desdicha- Los policías dorados pudieron haberte capturado- Apunto con su casco a su amiga- ¿Y después que? ¿Cómo planeas derrocar a la Gran Hermana si estas encerrada en una prisión?- Inquirió con seriedad la unicornio. La yegua de cuero azul bufo con desgano.

-Tal parece que esta conversación se desvió de su propósito original- Murmuró Sea Wave con seguridad. El unicornio de pelaje naranja rodo sus ojos.

-No me digas. Me acabo de percatar de eso- Señaló con evidente sarcasmo. El pony terrestre peli-negro frunció su ceño. Aclaro su garganta y toco con su casco la mesa varias veces, atrayendo la atención de ambas yeguas.

-Mi comandante, Madam, este no es el momento para discutir ese tema- La unicornio de pelaje blanco se sonroso en cierta medida, rememorando que aquellos dos corceles estaban en la habitación y habían escuchado su acalorada discusión. La pegaso peli-arcoíris por su parte desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, tragándose la vergüenza- Necesitamos planear correctamente la Operación Manzano para asegurar su éxito- Exclamó el semental de cuero rojo claro con firmeza. Bronze Water alzo una ceja.

-¿Dónde está la Teniente General Spitfire?- Cuestionó el unicornio- Asumo que ella debería estar con nosotros al ser parte de la Fuerza Aérea- Remarcó con seguridad el pony. El Almirante Wave no obstante afilo su mirada.

-Ella no está aquí porque la Fuerza Aérea no tiene cabida en esta misión- Indicó con seriedad el terrestre de la habitación. El corcel oji-gris asintió.

-Tienen razón, caballeros. Ruego que disculpen mi fallo para con ustedes. Debemos concentrarnos en la tarea a casco- Afirmó Rarity con un tono templado, determinado. Rainbow suspiro con exasperación.

-Eso que dijo ella- Dijo llanamente.

-Muy bien- El unicornio de pelaje naranja carraspeo su garganta- El plan consistirá en viajar hasta Puerto Cirdina e infiltrarnos en la ciudad como un convoy de batas negras. Para eso utilizaremos un escuadrón de la MRE (*1) y un escuadrón de la OFOE (*2)- Señaló el pony.

-Como habíamos acordado, conseguiremos una carabela gracias a que no necesita tantos ponys para manejar y es mucho más rápida que un galeón o un destructor. Los peligros que nos podemos encontrar en tierra son tres divisiones de batas negras que custodian la ciudad. Mientras que las amenazas que podemos prever en el mar son otros barcos del Partido y barcos piratas- Indicó con un tono firme el Almirante Wave. Rainbow alzo una ceja, intrigada.

-¿Piratas?- Cuestionó la pegaso azul. El pony terrestre asintió.

-Así es. Antes, Equestria tenía un tratado con el Principiado de Grussia y la Republica de Hornland para disminuir el daño que hacían los piratas en las flotas mercantes de las naciones… Pero ahora los piratas son mucho más poderosos, ya que varias unidades de las respectivas marinas decidieron desertar y unirse a ellos- Mencionó el corcel de cuero rojo claro. La peli-arcoíris ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Quizá podamos convencerlos de que se unan a nuestra causa- Comentó el Elemento de la Lealtad. Más recibió un semblante fruncido por parte de Sea Wave y Rarity.

-No podemos hacer tratos con delincuentes, Rainbow- La yegua abrió sus ojos ligeramente.

-Estos seres son despreciables. Viven de robar, pillar, extorsionar y hasta asesinar a otras criaturas. Son parásitos- Recriminó contundente y con desprecio el semental. La pegaso trago saliva secamente. Miro a Bronze Water, quien le sugirió con la mirada que por ahora eso debería dejarlo así.

-M-Muy bien… deberemos evitar todo contacto con ellos. ¿En dónde desembarcaremos cuando lleguemos a Pengae?- Cuestionó la peli-arcoíris con firmeza. Bronze Water carraspeo.

-Nuestro plan es arribar en el puerto Sevola en Hornland. Para no atraer la atención, haremos pasar a mi escuadrón como reclutas frescos y el escuadrón de Sea Wave continuara su acto como policías dorados. Por lo tanto, ellos se quedaran en la ciudad protegiendo la carabela- El corcel de cuero naranja aparto el mapa de Puerto Cirdina de la mesa, dejando ver uno de Pengae. Rainbow se fijó que aquel mapa era de antes de la guerra. Lo podía reconocer por la fecha que tenía en la esquina superior izquierda.

-"Pengae 1010"- Frunció su ceño. El semental coloco su pesuña en el dicho puerto que había mencionado antes.

-De Sevola procederemos a viajar hasta la capital de Hornland, Valledrid. De allí seguiremos a Vascorea, luego a Cataña, después cruzaremos la frontera entre Hornland y Laikya, llegaremos a Metz, de Metz a Chicoit, de Chicoit a Varsavio y finalmente arribaremos en Wolfpack- Señaló el pony con seguridad, indicando cada ciudad con su casco. La pegaso de pelaje azul asintió.

-¿Tiempo estimado de llegada?- Cuestionó con una mirada seria. Bronze Water se irguió con una pose recta.

-De 20 días a 31 días, mi comandante- Informó el corcel, a lo que Rainbow alzo una ceja. Sea Wave se percató de aquello.

-El sistema de trenes en Laikya como podrá imaginar es por los momentos inexistente. El Ejercito Libre Lobuno ataca especialmente las vías de suministros- Exclamó el semental terrestre, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres presentes.

-Debemos asegurarnos que ellos no nos ataquen a nosotros. No queremos fuego aliado- Indicó Rainbow con seriedad.

-¿Quizá podamos hablar con su líder para llegar a un acuerdo?- Sugirió Rarity con incertidumbre.

-Improbable- Remarcó Bronze Water de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?- Debatió la unicornio de cuero blanco con un ceño fruncido.

-Debido a que nadie, salvo sus soldados, sabe dónde está Gustav Mannerhiem- La otrora modista alzo una ceja.

-¿Ese es su líder?

-Así es. El comandaba a los lobos durante la Gran Guerra y cuando el gobierno de Laikya cayo, tanto civiles como soldados siguieron a Mannerhiem en una guerra de guerrillas interminable- Exclamó el semental oji-gris. La peli-morado asintió rígidamente.

-No podremos contar con eso… por lo tanto, deberemos tener extremo cuidado. Estaremos en territorio hostil, solos, sin refuerzos- Remarcó Rainbow Dash con seguridad.

-¿Cómo va el asunto de las identificaciones para los soldados?- Inquirió Rarity.

-Por lo que sabemos, todas las capitales de los Distritos tienen una sucursal del Ministerio de la Verdad. Por ello enviamos a un pony para que investigara y consiguiera información sobre el edificio en Vanhoover- Indicó el Almirante Sea Wave. La pegaso de cuero azul suspiro con exasperación.

-… Bien, investiguemos eso… D-Debemos evitar dejar las cosas a la suerte esta vez- Al decir esto, miro a la otrora modista, quien se veía pasmada. Más pronto una sonrisa victoriosa se asomó por la comisura de los labios de esta, haciendo que la oji-violeta desviara su semblante hacia un lado con velocidad- E-Eso es todo por ahora. Si me disculpan, debo salir- Y dicho aquello, la yegua peli-arcoíris apremio su salida de aquella habitación, dejando sola a los otros tres ponys. Rarity descompuso su expresión, algo decaída. Rememoró lo que sintió cuando puso el hechizo en Rainbow. Tenía rastros de magia del hechizo de otro unicornio en ella. Su excusa tampoco había sido convincente, mas decidió seguirle el juego para evitar acarrearle más preocupaciones. Esperaría que ella estuviera lista para confesarle el porqué de aquello.

Más no esperaría por mucho tiempo…

* * *

Rainbow Dash caminaba por los pasillos de su refugio. Tenía en su mente todavía el regaño de Rarity… y tenía que admitir que la otrora modista tenía un punto. Ella había sido demasiado imprudente y se había precipitado en su viaje a Cloudsdale. Si recordaba bien incluso, había sido salvada en la entrada de aquella ciudad por unas de sus enemigas más enigmáticas.

Rechino sus dientes con frustración. Rememorar la sonrisa burlona de aquella unicornio le hacía querer golpear algo. La había jugado como una jodida potrilla.

No ayudaba el hecho de que tenía el cargo en su consciencia el hecho de esconder que estaba bajo el hechizo de localización de Zaphire Ring. Todos los que estaban con ella tenían el riesgo inminente de ser emboscados por los batas negras y ella… ella no podía hacer nada ante aquello.

-"Pero no te sientas mal, que te haya usado como herramienta no implica que seas una"

Sus ojos se contrajeron en la rabia. Aquellas palabras si habían calado hondo en ella. ¿Es que acaso para esa unicornio arrogante no era más que una simple herramienta para completar sus objetivos?

Se frenó de seco y dio un golpe con su casco superior a la pared a su lado. Sintió el tirón en toda su extremidad y apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

Miro a su pesuña clavada en la pared con el ceño fruncido.

-"¡Nos vemos, pegaso tontita!"

Chisto con su lengua. No podía hacer nada ante aquello. La unicornio la tenía en una posición peligrosa. Estaba prácticamente a su merced.

-...

Si podía hacer algo ante aquello. Algo que debió haber hecho en el momento que Zaphire la puso bajo su hechizo… Debía pedir ayuda a Rarity… Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Su orgullo y arrogancia nublaron su juicio, pero por el bien de todos lo que confiaban por ella, debía buscar ayuda, por más humillante que fuera.

Solo Celestia sabía que plan real tenía aquella unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, girando en la esquina.

-¡Mi comandante!- Llamó alguien desde atrás suyo. La pegaso se dio media vuelta, visualizando a dos ponys que venían galopando hacia ella. De inmediato pudo reconocer a Diamond Winter. Mas el otro corcel no lo podía rememorar. Freno su marcha, esperando a que aquellos dos equinos la alcanzaran.

-Winter- Ensanchó una sonrisa ligera, esfumando por los momentos sus preocupaciones y molestias- ¿Lightning te ha estado molestando de nuevo?- Cuestionó con un tono bromista. El pegaso de cuero gris se sonroso levemente y negó con su cabeza.

-N-No…-El pegaso peli-azul claro apunto al pony que estaba a su lado- Él es Cornpop, mi comandante- El susodicho trago saliva secamente y extendió su casco hacia la peli-arcoíris. Rainbow Dash torno su mirada a él. Un pegaso de cuero negro, crin corta color roja oscuro y unos ojos ciertamente ansiosos y nerviosos color marrón claro. Lo pudo reconocer como aquel pony que había mencionado su creencia ya extinta al Sistema Unitarista. Estrecho su pesuña.

-Mucho gusto, Cornpop.

-El gusto es mío, mi comandante- Expresó el pony con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa- S-Su discurso estuvo perfecto- Remarcó el pegaso, a lo que el Elemento de la Lealtad alzo su ceja y desvió su mirada por unos segundos a Diamond Winter. Luego volvió a mirar al equino de pelaje negro y una sonrisa segura se asomó por su rostro.

-Muchas gracias. Realmente salió bastante bien- Mencionó orgullosa la yegua. El pony asintió.

-Y-Yo, esto… Y-Yo soy uno de los Wonderbolts que la acompaño hasta aquí- La peli-arcoíris asintió.

-Así es.

-Si… En fin, lo que venía a decirle es que yo escuche atentamente su discurso… y usted dijo que seguiríamos amasando fuerza para derrotar al Partido- La pegaso de cuero azul asintió con firmeza- B-Bien. No sé si esta información sea cierta o no, unas semanas antes de que usted llegara, cuando yo estaba en la Policía Dorada escuche que hay un Teniente muy importante de la Guardia Real escondido en Golenia.

-Bueno, varios guardias reales si se refugiaron en Golenia, Yakyakistan y el Estado Polar al finalizar la Guerra Civil…- Exclamó sin impresión Rainbow, comenzando a impacientarse. Diamond Winter refresco su garganta con saliva.

-Este es distinto, mi comandante- Intervino el semental de cuero gris- Es alguien que podría ayudarnos bastante- Afirmó el peli-azul claro, avivando nuevamente el interés de la oji-violeta.

-¿Quién es?

-No conozco su nombre, pero los rumores que oí lo describían como un batpony que fue bastante importante en la Guerra Civil y en la Gran Guerra- Afirmó Cornpop. La peli-arcoíris contrajo sus ojos con sorpresa. El pegaso de pelaje gris sonrió con complicidad.

-Eso no es lo mejor, mi comandante. Al parecer este pony tuvo contacto y hasta ayudo a Shining Armor directamente- El Elemento de la Lealtad soltó un soplido de deslumbre.

-N-No puede ser…

-Si es quien yo creo que es, tendríamos todo el apoyo de todos los batponys- El pegaso peli-rojo oscuro alzo una ceja.

-¿Eh? ¿T-Todavía quedan batponys en Equestria?- Rainbow Dash ensancho una sonrisa animada.

-Te sorprenderías- Coloco uno de sus cascos azules encima del hombro de Cornpop- ¿No sabrías en que parte de Golenia esta esté Teniente, cierto?- Inquirió la yegua con un tono energético. Aquella revelación era sin duda una nueva pieza en aquel tablero que era Equestria en esos momentos. El corcel hizo memoria, intentando buscar en su mente aquel dato. Pronto su rostro se ilumino.

-Un lugar llamado Saratoska… creo- Exclamó el semental. Eso hizo que la oji-violeta alzara sus orejas. Aquel nombre lo había escuchado de algún sitio. Alguien se lo había mencionado antes. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién le mencionaría algo de Golenia y por qué? ¿Rarity? ¿Bronze Water?

-"En un pueblo de Golenia llamado Sarajtoska… al norte"

Sus ojos se abrieron en grande, visualizando en su mente el rostro de Ditzy Hooves.

-Gracias Winter, cabo Cornpop. Yo utilizare esta información apropiadamente- Exclamó, para proceder a salir galopando en dirección contraria, dejando pasmados a los dos sementales. La peli-arcoíris se lanzó a la búsqueda de la pegaso rubia y ojos bizcos. Salió a la pequeña plaza del centro del refugio. Busco con su mirada a Ditzy.

-S-Señorita Rainbow…- El elemento de la lealtad se dio media vuelta, encarando así a Yellow River, quien tenías unas mejillas sonrosadas. De cuero marrón claro y crin café oscuro. Sus ojos marrón claro se veían nerviosos. La peli-arcoíris abandono por unos momentos su búsqueda de la otra pegaso, ensanchando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey Yellow. ¿Cómo te sientes?- La aludida desvió su semblante.

-C-Creo que bien…- Devolvió su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash- Y-Yo solo quería agradecerle por haberme salvado de aquellas sombras- Expresó la yegua con más seguridad y confianza, teniendo un semblante serio. La oji-violeta quedo honestamente deslumbrada ante aquel agradecimiento, más pronto asintió.

-Hice lo que todopony hubiera hecho… ¿No has tenido más pesadillas, cierto?- Cuestionó con cierta preocupación. Yellow River trago saliva pesadamente.

-D-De vez en cuando… P-Pero ya no tan… feas como antes- Afirmó con una sonrisa triste la equina peli-café. Rainbow asintió.

-Si sigues hablando con Pinkie, eventualmente se te quitaran. ¿Has hecho amigos aquí?- Inquirió. La joven yegua asintió.

-A-Así es. Está Bright Clouds, Sunshine Dream, Diamond Winter… él es bonito- Revelo con una sonrisa avergonzada y sus mejillas pintadas de rojo. El elemento de la lealtad alzo una ceja con una sonrisa burlona- Y las Señoritas Pinkie y Ditzy son muy amables- Indicó con más entusiasmo. Aquello hizo que la expresión en el rostro de la pegaso azul se desvaneciera, rememorando esta cuál era su objetivo allí.

-Ya veo… Hablando de Ditzy, ¿la has visto por ahí de casualidad?- Preguntó. La yegua de pelaje marrón claro asintió.

-Si. Ella está en estos momentos en el parque de los potrillos- Rainbow Dash ensancho una sonrisa energética.

-¡Gracias!- Y dicho aquello, salió disparada en la dirección de ese nuevo lugar. Yellow River quedo pasmada durante unos segundos, más pronto salió de su trance y sonrió.

Allí finalmente pudo ver a Ditzy, quien observaba a los pequeños ponys jugar unos con otros. Se acercó despacio a ella. Esta se percató de que alguien se aproximaba, por lo que miro de reojo a la otra yegua, sonriendo con melancolía.

-Rainbow- Saludó en un murmuro, desviando nuevamente su atención a los potrillos- ¿No son hermosos?- La peli-arcoíris alzo una ceja- Los potrillos. Son tan inocentes, libres de todo pensamiento malvado… Extraño cuando mis retoños eran así. Cuando las podía sostener en mis cascos y en mis alas…

-Necesito discutir algo contigo, Ditzy- Afirmó con un tono serio más no brusco la pegaso, pudiendo reconocer el tono ciertamente tristón de la pony rubia. Esta se dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó preocupada la equina, alarmando también a Rainbow.

-No es nada malo si es lo que piensas- Eso hizo suspirar a la oji-dorado- Es sobre Dinky- Aquello hizo que el corazón de la pegaso de cuero gris diera un vuelco. Pese a que la otra yegua le había asegurado que no era nada malo, su mente no pudo evitar formular un escenario donde le daban una terrible noticia sobre su hija.

-¿Q-Que paso con ella?- Inquirió Ditzy con un tono afligido.

-Nada. ¿Me habías dicho que ella está en un pueblo llamado Sarajtoska, cierto?- La otra pony asintió rígidamente, desorientada- Esto se supone que no lo debería decir, pero creo que se la razón por la cual ella viajo hasta allí- Aquello capto la atención y concentración de la otra yegua, quien sintió un nuevo vuelco en su corazón.

-¿L-Lo sabes?- Musitó con un dejo de ánimo rebosando de ella. Rainbow asintió.

-Creo que ella está en búsqueda de un Teniente de la Guardia Real. Es una casualidad increíble que ambos estén en el mismo pueblo de Golenia en estos momentos. Necesito pensarlo un poco más, pero estoy considerando ir yo misma y comprobar esta información- Reveló la peli-arcoíris, deslumbrando aún más a la oji-dorado. Más esta pronto frunció su ceño.

-Yo te acompañare- Dijo con un tono firme y una mirada afilada, descolocando a la otra yegua- Cuando se trata de mi familia, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier viaje. Mis alas ya son viejas y mi cuerpo no es lo que era antes, pero todavía se volar y no te retrasare en lo más mínimo- Ver aquella resolución en Ditzy hizo que Rainbow Dash adquiriera un boost de confianza. Una sonrisa entusiasmada se asomó por su rostro, despejándose todas sus dudas sobre su mente. Era justo y necesario que confirmara aquellos rumores de Cornpop, pues si eran ciertos, aquel corcel de la Guardia Real sería una adición invaluable a su Ejército.

-Muy bien- Exclamó la pegaso de pelaje azul.

* * *

Trixie caminaba por las calles de Canterlot con tranquilidad. Ciertamente, su trabajo en el Ministerio de la Verdad era un trabajo fatigante, teniendo que revisar un montón de archivos y después recitarle el escrito de dichos documentos a Starlight. Pero al menos, cuando se libraba de todas sus obligaciones, podía pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia.

-_"La cual hurtaste de mi"_\- Frunció su ceño, suspirando con desdén. Busco con su mirada a la dueña de aquella voz, visualizando pronto al otro lado de la calle a aquellos ojos azules, fríos como un iceberg, mirándola fijamente. Aquellos orbes calaban hondo en cualquiera, más la peli-plateado estaba acostumbrada, por lo que no tenía aquel efecto de miedo en ella… pero igualmente seguía siendo incómodo.

-Buenos días- La unicornio azul espabilo, tornando su atención al frente suyo. Descubrió a una pony de su misma raza. Cuero amarillo pálido y crin azul con negro- P-Perdone la molestia… Pero quería pedirle ayuda con una situación en mi casa- Trixie compuso una línea recta en sus labios.

-¿No puedes buscar a los policías dorados para eso?- Preguntó con un tono neutro. La yegua por unos segundos frunció su ceño, para luego desviar su semblante y jugar con sus cascos.

-E-Es bastante vergonzoso- Puntualizó la yegua. La maga suspiro con exasperación.

-Guía el camino- Indicó llanamente, resignándose. La otra equina sonrió con confianza y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar. Ambas ponys se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, con Trixie notando como aquella yegua miraba hacia los lados discretamente, como si estuviera buscando algo… o a alguien. Eso sin duda atrajo su atención, por lo que lo anoto en su mente.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, llegaron finalmente a un edificio. La yegua abrió la puerta de entrada y procedió a ingresar en la estructura, siendo seguida a los momentos por la peli-plateado.

Una vez adentro y fuera de la vista de curiosos, la otra pony encendió su cuerno en magia y su cuerpo se cubrió en un aura verde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su aspecto cambio totalmente. La oji-violeta solo alzo una ceja con un semblante neutro.

-Zaphire- Dijo puntualmente. La aludida, al terminar su hechizo, ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Trixie- Visualizo el rostro inexpresivo de su empleadora- ¿Por qué la cara de Wildride?- Realizó un puchero- ¿No me extrañabas?- Preguntó con un tono afligido fingido. La peli-plateado extendió la línea recta en sus labios.

-Han sido días difíciles. La Magna e Imbatible Trixie piensa que deberías mejorar tus actos para atraerme a estas reuniones nuestras- Zaphire frunció su ceño e inflo sus mejillas con cierto sonrojo.

-Mis actos son buenos- Murmuró. La maga por su parte esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

-Pero si te extrañe- Y dicho eso, coloco un casco encima de la crin de la otra unicornio, revolviéndole el pelo. La yegua de pelaje blanco rojizo se sonrojo al máximo y trago saliva secamente. Mas una sonrisa tonta se asomó por sus labios, dejándose hacer gustosa aquella muestra de afecto- ¿Necesitamos hacer una reunión tan pronto?- Preguntó la oji-violeta, sacando a Zaphire de su trance.

-S-Si- Carraspeo su garganta, separándose de la peli-plateado- Así es. Hay temas de los que hablar- Frunció su ceño levemente- Urgentes de hecho- Remarcó. Trixie encarno una ceja, asintiendo.

-Guía entonces.

Ambas pronto subieron las escaleras de aquel edificio, llegando pronto al sexto piso. Proseguidamente se desviaron hacia el lado derecho del pasillo, cruzando completamente este y quedando al frente de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Trixie pudo reconocer aquel lugar como el último en el que habían tenido una reunión.

Zaphire, quien estaba al frente suyo, levanto su casco y toco la puerta tres veces, haciendo pausas cortas entre cada toque. Se quedaron unos momentos en la incertidumbre y el silencio. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

-La poderosa mantícora que entro en la cueva…

-… Murió a cascos del héroe en plena luna llena- Dijo Zaphire- Déjanos pasar- La puerta se abrió completamente, dejando ver a un pony terrestre beige de crin larga y lisa color azul oscuro. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en impaciencia e intensidad. La unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo ensancho una sonrisa sorprendida- ¡Holy! No pensé que te nos unirías hoy- Dijo con un tono amigable y energético la hechicera. El pony terrestre imito el gesto de la yegua.

-Nuestro amigo en común me busco y me trajo hasta acá- Holy Sword desvió su atención hacia Trixie. Ensancho un gesto pícaro- Aunque todo lo vale para ver a una pony tan hermosa- Hizo una pequeña reverencia- Señorita Trixie- Saludó con un tono seductor. La peli-plateado por su parte esbozo una sonrisa serena, escondiendo la pena que le causo aquel comentario. Zaphire frunció su ceño.

-Si eres condescendiente- El terrestre se alzó de hombros- ¿Dónde está Wild?- El peli-azul se hizo a un lado, dejando ver que en la mesa estaba el pegaso de pelaje verde esperándolos.

-Zaphire. Magna e Imbatible Trixie- Saludó con cordialidad. La unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo ensancho una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Wildride! ¡Tiempo sin verte!- Afirmó la yegua, adentrándose en la habitación. El corcel la miro fijamente.

-Nos vimos hace un par de horas- Puntualizó con un tono neutro el pegaso. La hechicera inflo sus mejillas.

-Aguafiestas. Susurró, desviando su semblante hacia un lado, refunfuñando.

-Holy- Llamó Trixie, el aludido miro en su dirección- ¿Cómo marcha tu investigación del Partido?- El semental terrestre para sorpresa de la yegua frunció su ceño. Se acercó a ella con discreción.

-Tenemos un problema. Se lo comentare a solas- Indicó el pony, mirando a Wildride y a Zaphire, vigilando que estos no los estuvieran escuchando. Esto deslumbro más a la peli-plateado, quien se vio alarmada.

-¿Es grave?- Cuestionó la oji-violeta con incertidumbre y preocupación. Holy Sword ladeo su cabeza.

-Depende. Se lo comentare a solas- Exclamó el corcel.

Trixie asintió, teniendo ahora ese misterio en su mente. Ambos entonces se acercaron a los otros dos ponys para evitar levantar sospechas.

-Muy bien caballeros- La peli-plateado miro a la otra yegua- y dama- Aclaro su garganta- Digamos lo que tenemos que decir rápidamente. El Ministerio de la Verdad ha estado más movido últimamente- Señaló la pony de ojos violetas. Wildride aclaro su garganta, asintiendo.

-El Elemento Leal ha aumentado una vez más el número de variables en su Ejército- Ante aquello, Holy Sword suspiro con exasperación y Trixie frunció su ceño.

-¿De cuántos estamos hablando?- Indagó la unicornio azul, recostándose en su asiento.

-Por lo que pude observar antes de mi partida, calcularía que duplico el tamaño de su Ejército- El pony terrestre contrajo sus pupilas, mientras la maga solo acentuaba su ceño fruncido.

-Joder- Dijo llanamente el peli-azul, alarmado. La oji-violeta llevo sus dos cascos a su barbilla.

-¿Cómo logro eso?- Cuestionó la peli-plateado. Zaphire sonrió con audacia.

-Esa es la mejor parte. Los reclutas que ella consiguió no son cualquier mequetrefe. Son los jodidos Wonderbolts- Ante aquello, tanto Trixie como Holy Sword se vieron pasmados.

-Y también su líder, Spitfire- Agregó el pegaso de cuero verde- Ahora el Elemento Leal cuenta con el anterior Almirante de la Marina Equestriana y la Capitán de la joya de la antigua Fuerza Área Real. Por otra parte están haciendo posters de reclutamiento para cuando lancen su coup d'état. Rainbow Dash se está preparando para la guerra contra el Partido, Madam Trixie. Solo seguirá reclutando disidentes y disconformes con IQUISOC hasta que tenga la suficiente confianza y fuerza para enfrentar a la Gran Hermana- Remarcó Wildride con firmeza. El pony terrestre de la sala miro con severidad a la maga.

-Se lo vuelvo a pedir, Señorita Trixie. Necesitamos arrestar a Rainbow Dash ahora antes de que sea muy tarde. Todavía con todos mis policías dorados puedo hacerlo. Solo necesito su aprobación- Aseguró el pony de cuero beige. Zaphire miro preocupada a su empleadora, mientras que el pegaso oji-amarillo solo tenía un semblante serio. La peli-plateado esta vez se vio más indecisa. Por un lado debía admitir que había subestimado una vez más a los Elementos de la Armonía en su tenacidad… pero por el otro, ellas representaban su oportunidad para poder finalmente completar aquello por lo que había esperado y trabajado tanto… **Su ansiada venganza**.

-El plan sigue siendo el mismo- Decidió finalmente, no estando ni ella misma segura de sus palabras. Holy Sword suspiro con exasperación. Zaphire frunció su ceño y Wildride se mantuvo inmutable- Si ellas dos consiguen mucho poder, entrare yo personalmente y arrastrare sus flancos hasta **ella**.

-P-Pero Trixie. ¿No crees que deberíamos actuar ahora? ¿Antes de que pueda estallar otra Guerra?- Cuestionó la oji-verde con preocupación, escondiendo muy bien su frustración y molestia por la terquedad de su empleadora. La peli-plateado negó con su cabeza.

-El plan no cambia. Mantendrán su vigilancia en ellas y yo sobre Maud Pie y Red Tide- Afirmó la maga. Zaphire rechino sus dientes.

-¡Eso no es suficiente maldición!- Exclamó la unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo, dándole un golpe a la mesa con su casco. Aquella acción sorprendió a todos en la sala- ¿¡Es que honestamente no te importa que toda Equestria pase de nuevo por el sufrimiento de una guerra!?- Zaphire apunto con su casco a la peli-plateado- ¿¡O es que solo te importa tu venganza contra Twilight Sparkle!?- Holy Sword se vio preocupado cuando Trixie frunció su ceño. Sonrió temblorosamente.

-O-Oye, quizás deberías calmarte Zaphi-

-¡NO!- Aquel rugido hizo que el corcel se cohibiera inconscientemente- ¿¡Por qué te rehúsas a escucharnos!? ¿¡Que te garantiza que dentro de unas horas, unos días o incluso unos meses estés aquí para poder detener a Rainbow Dash de lanzar a Equestria en una espiral de muerte y destrucción!? ¿¡Que te hace confiar tant-

-¡Porque están ustedes aquí, maldición!- Aquello descoloco a Zaphire. Holy Sword se impresiono ante aquello y Wildride simplemente encarno una ceja, intrigado de como desembocaría aquel giro en los acontecimientos. Suspiro con desgano- Sé que ustedes están preocupados por esto. Yo también lo estoy. No quiero que Flurry Heart conozca la miseria de la guerra a tan temprana edad. Por eso necesitamos esperar lo suficiente para que Rainbow Dash y Rarity Belle consigan a todos los ponys en contra del Partido y aplastarlos de una. La Magna e Imbatible Trixie ha derrotado a seres divinos por un demonio, no estoy asustada por una pegaso adoradora del pasado y una unicornio modista. Ya lo explique una vez, pero parece que no quedo claro- Miro con seriedad a Zaphire, quien se mordió su lengua- Si nosotros nos mantenemos al margen, Rainbow Dash hará una o estas dos cosas: Eventualmente reunirá suficiente tropas para su ejército y/o traerá de vuelta a todos los elementos de la armonía- Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando con cierto recelo a la unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo- Incluyendo a Twilight Sparkle. Con TU hechizo nos podremos mantener informados de su progreso y cuando sea el momento indicado entramos y desaparecemos a la última amenaza real del Partido- Remarcó, luego alzo una ceja- ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda extra o comentarios exaltados que quiera aportar?- Cuestionó con un tono severo. Holy Sword frunció su ceño y volvió a suspirar con desgano, mas no dijo nada, negando con su cabeza. La hechicera desvió su semblante con frustración y decepción. Wildride alzo su casco.

-Ayer Zaphire Ring y yo nos enfrentamos a una pegaso que te estaba siguiendo en la tarde- Informó el pegaso, haciendo que Trixie alzara una ceja, sorprendida. Holy Sword también se vio deslumbrado ante aquella afirmación.

-¿Cómo así?- Cuestionó la unicornio azul con escepticismo. La otra yegua de la habitación suspiro con desgano.

-Sí, te estaba siguiendo y la confrontamos- Exclamó la hechicera, atrayendo la atención de la peli-plateado- Ella nos dio bastante pelea. Incluso se logró resistir a un hechizo de sueño- Trixie se vio ligeramente descolocada. Que algún ser se pudiera resistir a un hechizo de esa clase era de por si extraño, más incluso con el nivel avanzado de magia que poseía Zaphire. Miro a la unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo, quien tenía un semblante con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba que si le había afectado su pequeña discusión. Meneo su cabeza, más tarde tendría tiempo para disculparse.

-Quizá sea alguien que trabaja con Maud Pie… Esa desgraciada- La habitación quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, todos reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado hasta ese punto y lo que podría pasar. Holy Sword chisto con su lengua.

-En vista de que ya estamos hablando sobre eso, voy a decir lo que le iba a decir a usted, Señorita Trixie- Exclamó el pony terrestre de cuero beige. La unicornio azul asintió- Bien. Mi investigación descubrió algo que se llama Operación Magia Diluida. Mis chicos y yo no sabemos absolutamente nada aparte del nombre, pues todos los archivos están protegidos por los Justus en el Castillo. Necesitamos la autorización de dos de tres ponys del Triumviratu para acceder a los archivos- Trixie afilo su mirada.

-Eso debe ser obra de Maud Pie, no hay duda…- Bufo con exasperación- Es por eso que deberíamos tener más cuidado con ella y Red Tide. No sabemos que pueden estar haciendo a nuestras espaldas… Esto es lo que haremos. Zaphire y Wildride, ustedes investiguen todo lo que puedan acerca de esta pony que me estaba vigilando. Si no consiguen nada, vigilaran entonces a Rainbow Dash y Rarity Belle una vez más. Holy, tu sigue con tu investigación sobre el Partido. Yo tratare de convencer a Starlight para que me dé acceso a esos archivos- Afirmó la maga con seguridad y firmeza. Zaphire asintió rígidamente, mientras que el pegaso verde hizo lo mismo pero de forma más natural. El pony terrestre no hizo nada, reflexionando sobre la situación. Trixie miro con seriedad a la mesa.

-"No permitiré que Maud Pie juegue a su placer"

* * *

-¿Estas segura de esto, Rainbow?- Cuestionó Rarity con inseguridad. La pegaso azul asintió.

-Así es- La otrora modista suspiro con desgano.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que hablamos sobre tu tendencia ansiosa de apresurar las cosas?- La peli-arcoíris detuvo el empacamiento de objeto en su valija y se dio media vuelta a la peli-morado, encarnando una ceja- Es decir, ¿no sería mejor esperar a que tuvieras un numero de identificación para que no tengas problemas?- Inquirió la unicornio de cuero blanco. La oji-violeta suspiro.

-No hay problema, las fronteras con Golenia no son tan rigurosas y voy a un pueblo remoto, así que estaré bien con los batas negras- Afirmó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa segura. Rarity frunció su ceño ligeramente.

-¿Y qué hay del refugio? ¿Quién se encargara de manejar este lugar?- Cuestionó la otrora modista, en un intento para convencer a la pegaso azul. Mas esta solo transformo su gesto en uno cómplice.

-Bueno, sé que quedara en cascos más que capaces. Te manejaste antes de maravilla, lo harás ahora también- La peli-morado respiro y exhalo hondo, colocando una sonrisa derrotada.

-¿Realmente no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, cierto?- Inquirió con un tono resignado la yegua. El elemento de la lealtad sin embargo frunció su ceño.

-Al contrario...- Desvió su semblante hacia un lado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo- T-Tengo que darte la razón. Fue muy tonto de mi parte ir así a Cloudsdale… me deje llevar- Esa confesión hizo que el corazón de Rarity diera un vuelco. La expresión en sus labios se convirtió en una sonrisa dulce, mientras que también se sonrosaba.

-Es lo normal, querida. Aprendemos de nuestros errores- Señaló con seguridad. Rainbow contorsiono su semblante en una mueca, alertando a la unicornio- ¿Estas bien?

-… ¿Te acuerdas de lo del hechizo de Shining Armor?- Inmediatamente todas las alarmas en la mente de la oji-azul sonaron con fuerza.

-¿S-Si?

-…

-¿Rainbow?

-T-Te diré la verdad cuando vuelva de Golenia- Aseguró la pegaso con seriedad. El estómago de Rarity dio un revoltijo.

-"¡Lo sabía! ¡Si estaba escondiendo algo!"- Su instinto se lo había indicado, al igual que su lógica. Más sabía que no podía presionar a la yegua en aquellos momentos. Si le había decidido ocultar aquello era por buena razón. No se sentía lista para confiarle aquello. Esperaría a que ella estuviera lista, pues ahora habían dado un buen primer pasó.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste y desilusionada que la pegaso no confiara lo suficiente en ella para decirle aquello. Seguro tenía sus razones, pero igualmente…

-O-Oh… Muy bien Rainbow. Hablaremos cuando vuelvas- Coloco uno de sus cascos en la mejilla de la pegaso peli-arcoíris- No te preocupes tanto por eso- Aquel gesto hizo que la pony de cuero azul sintiera una sensación cálida en su pecho. Por aquella vez, dejaría que aquello siguiera su curso. Asomo una sonrisa pequeña por la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias Rares…

* * *

(*) MRE: Marina Real Equestriana

(*) OFOE: Oficina de Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales

* * *

Hey colegas! It's me! Silicio! Entregando el XXIII episodio de esta historia. Lentamente, pero vamos adelante.

No hay mucho mas que agregar, ya ustedes saben que pueden opinar o criticar mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden también dar Fav y Follow, es **G. R. A. T. I. S**, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	26. Partida

Abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez, visualizando el techo de aquella habitación. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un agudo pinchazo en su cuello. Se incorporó con rapidez, sentándose en la cama. Llevo sus dos cascos delanteros hacia su frente, masajeando su sien.

Lo último que recordaba es haber estado en el suelo, apresada ante aquellos dos individuos desconocidos que habían descubierto su fachada. Un flash en su mente fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente…

Miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en el antiguo hogar de Pinkie Pie. Eso indicaba solo una cosa.

Scootaloo había podido escapar de esos sujetos… o bien los había eliminado.

Rememoro a su compañera.

-"¿Scootaloo?"

-_"Ah, finalmente despertaste"_\- Respondió su amiga. La fusión se incorporó de la cama- "_Me habías preocupado. Pensé que tendría que ir con Sweetie Belle"_\- Indicó su compañera. Apple Bloom suspiro con desgano.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

-"_Unas cuantas horas. Sea lo que sea que aquella unicornio te haya hecho, fue realmente efectivo"_\- La pony frunció su ceño, tenía recuerdos fugaces sobre su lucha contra aquellos dos ponys desconocidos- "_Creo que si no estuviéramos juntas, estaríamos a su merced en estos momentos"_\- Afirmó Scootaloo.

-"¿Lograsteis reunir información sobre ellos?"- Cuestionó la fusión con seriedad.

-"_En la hoja encima de la mesa anote todo lo que se me ocurrió"_\- Apple Bloom desvió su mirada en aquella dirección. Con cierta lentitud se aproximó al mueble, todavía algo mareada. Tomo el papel con sus cascos.

-¿Concluisteis que nuestros adversarios trabajan junto a Trixie Lulamoon?- Preguntó en un susurro la pony.

-"_Si, es lo más probable y lo más seguro"_\- La fusión frunció su ceño nuevamente. La habían podido tomar desprevenida- _"Por la forma en que nos atacaron y descubrieron, esos ponys no son Batas Negras comunes… No creo de hecho que sean Batas Negras del todo"_\- Infirió su compañera con certeza en sus palabras. La pony de cuero amarillo anaranjado alzo su ceja. Aquello era una suposición con fundamentos. La forma de proceder de esa unicornio y ese pegaso no concordaban con las decenas de batas negras que ellas dos habían combatido otrora.

-Nuevos enemigos con los que debemos lidiar- Exclamó con firmeza Apple Bloom- ¿Lograste hacerle daño a alguno?- Inquirió la fusión.

-"_Bueno, ellos nos tomaron por sorpresa y casi nos capturan, pero logre darle una patada doble de tu hermana a uno de ellos en el estómago. Lo deje escupiendo. La unicornio nos… me hizo ese daño en el casco"_\- Afirmó Scootaloo. La equina de ojos bicolor llevo su mirada a su extremidad, notando la cortada de aquel hechizo mágico. También pudo vislumbrar la curación precaria de su herida. Coloco una línea recta en sus labios.

-Nos hace falta Sweetie Belle- Afirmó la fusión con serenidad- Sus hechizos de curación eran de una calidad excelente.

-"_¿Huh? Hice lo mejor que pude con lo que tuve_\- Apple Bloom chisto con su lengua-"_¿O será que quizá quieras a Diamond Tiara dándole un besito de sanación a la herida?"_\- Cuestionó Scootaloo. Apple Bloom se sonroso ligeramente.

-Silencio- Desvió su atención hacia la puerta. Recordó cuando había traído a esa apartamento a la chelista de cuero gris- Debemos reunirnos con Octavia… Confiaremos en vuestra suposición sobre ella- Indicó la fusión con un tono parcialmente severo.

-"_Ella tiene más que ganar estando con nosotras. Tú lo viste, ella como mínimo no tiene simpatía por el Partido"_\- Mencionó Scootaloo. La pegaso suspiro con desgano. Torno su atención al reloj colgando de la pared, visualizando la hora. Relativamente temprano.

-Es tiempo de reunirnos con ella y contarle estos nuevos acontecimientos. Si nuestros nuevos enemigos descubren que Octavia trabaja con nosotros, derrumbaran nuestro plan desde sus cimientos- Expresó la fusión con tranquilidad.

-"_Es ya muy tarde para conseguirla de camino a su trabajo"_\- Mencionó Scootaloo-_"La sorprenderemos cuando vaya a la Estación de Trenes" _

-Bien, nosotras deberíamos conseguir el número de identificación. Es, después de todo, esencial para que nuestro plan siga su curso de acción- Dijo Apple Bloom con seguridad, consiguiendo instrumentos y utensilios para tratar una vez más su herida cortante.

-_"Cielos, nunca pensé que pudiera extrañar tu forma de hablar"_\- Afirmó su compañera, pudiendo imaginar la fusión un tono socarrón y divertido en sus palabras. Esbozo un amago de sonrisa.

-Sabéis que realmente fue a mí a la que extrañasteis.

-"_Bueno si"_ \- Convino su amiga, haciendo reír quedadamente a la fusión-"_Esta vez, no nos tomaran por sorpresa_"- Aquellas palabras hicieron que la pony ensanchara un gesto confiado.

-Ciertamente.

* * *

Rarity estaba próxima de la puerta de salida de su Refugio. A su lado estaba Pinkie Pie, el Almirante Sea Wave, la Teniente General Spitfire y Lightning Dust. Varios soldados del ELE (*) estaban junto a ellos.

La otrora modista tenía una mirada cargada de preocupación en sus ojos azules. Sus orbes estaban posados en Rainbow Dash. Observaba como esta terminaba de alistarse para salir, una vez más, al peligro exterior. Alrededor de la pegaso azul estaba el Escuadrón Guardia Real de la OFOE. Roughwill limpiaba su espada de acero, brillando esta ante los rayos del astro incandescente. Fire Wall terminaba de recargar su rifle Nivelle 1012, colocando bala por bala en el recibidor. Frost Wings junto a Fire Fall alistaban sus mochilas con provisiones, mientras Trick Sweeper revisaba la mochila con medicinas y vendajes en caso de una emergencia. Bronze Water observaba los movimientos de todos en su equipo con un semblante rígido, serio. Diamond Winter estaba hablando con Ditzy Hooves. Todos esos ponys llevaban encima un traje de bata negra.

Rarity frunció su ceño. Le había cuestionado a Rainbow Dash el hecho de que la pegaso de cuero gris la acompañara. Su amiga le dijo que ella se había ofrecido, ya que el pueblo donde debían ir, Sarajtoska, era el lugar de donde Ditzy había recibido la última carta de su hija menor Dinky Doo.

Ahora, aquella pegaso acompañaría a la yegua peli-arcoíris a una nueva misión en una tierra que jamás habían pisado. Una tierra desconocida para ellas. Solo Celestia y el Partido sabían que pasaba más allá de la frontera entre Equestria y Golenia.

Diamond Winter trago saliva secamente.

-¿E-Está segura de que estaremos bien?- Cuestionó el pegaso de pelaje gris con inseguridad. La pony rubia y de ojos bizcos ensancho una sonrisa animada.

-Por supuesto. Tenemos a Rainbow Dash y a todos ustedes para pelear. Incluso yo con mi edad puedo darle una buena tunda a un par de jóvenes policías dorados- Expresó con un tono confiado y emocionado. No podía contener el entusiasmo ocasionado por el hecho de que se podría reencontrar con su hija después de tantos meses. Diamond suspiro con exasperación.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme. Esta es mi quinta misión y ya estoy yendo fuera de Equestria- Indicó el semental con un tono de voz ansioso. Ditzy alzo una ceja.

-Oh… bueno. Yo en el pasado tuve que hacer algunas entregas en el Reino de Cristal… Y estoy segura que el Señor Water y Rainbow Dash saben manejarse bien en estas situaciones- Afirmó la pony de pelaje gris con una sonrisa despreocupada. El equino de cuero gris iba a responder ante aquello.

-Winter. Cálmate- Comandó Bronze Water con firmeza. El pegaso peli-azul claro dio un pequeño respingo, visiblemente deslumbrado ante la aparición de su capitán.

-C-Claro- Trago saliva pesadamente- ¡D-Digo! ¡S-Señor si señor!- Hizo un saludo militar, bastante nervioso. El semental de cuero naranja entrecerró sus ojos. Ditzy sonrió con dulzura, viendo lo adorable que era aquel joven corcel.

-¡Aw! ¡La joven princesa voladora esta temerosa por su quinta misión!- Mencionó burlón Fire Fall, aproximándose al lugar. De inmediato el semblante de Diamond Winter se descompuso en uno de desdén.

-Ugh, tenías que venir tú- Murmuró el semental oji-marrón. El pony de pelaje rojo ensancho su gesto de mofo, encarando al otro soldado.

-Oh vamos. No lo tomes personal, solo estamos jugando, ¿verdad?- Cuestionó Fire Fall. El pegaso de cuero gris esbozo una sonrisa fría.

-Seguro…

Ambos se miraron con intensidad, uno con una sonrisa burlona y el otro con un gesto similar, pero más rígida. La pegaso de pelaje gris se veía genuinamente sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de aquel joven corcel. Cuando ese semental de cuero rojo estaba cerca, la actitud de Diamond Winter cambiaba radicalmente, siendo más retadora y firme.

-Tienes un escuadrón muy disciplinado, Water- Dijo con un tono burlón el Almirante Wave. El unicornio de cuero naranja afilo su mirada.

Rarity desvió su mirada hacia los demás miembros de aquel escuadrón. Aquella que conocía como Trick Sweeper se veía con un semblante preocupado, mientras que Frost Wings, la unicornio que trabajaba con Pinkie Pie en el departamento de propaganda, se veía distraída viendo a los árboles. Pronto enfoco su mirada en Roughwill, quien contemplaba su espada brillante con un rostro serio. Incluso, desde su posición, la otrora modista creía ver como los labios del corcel se movían, como si estuviera hablando…

Alzo una ceja, desde que había desviado su atención hacia otro sitio, ¿aquel pony no había dejado de mirar aquella arma blanca?

-Es muy importante para el- Rarity salió de su ensimismamiento, buscando con su mirada y a su alrededor la fuente de aquella voz. Pronto, visualizo a Fire Wall, quien estaba a su lado, terminando de alistar su rifle- Esa espada- Puntualizó el pony de pelaje naranja y crin amarilla. La peli-morado asintió ligeramente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- Cuestionó la unicornio. El oji-rojo frunció levemente su ceño.

-Dentro de esa espada está el alma de su hermano- Aquel dato hizo que Rarity tragara saliva pesadamente- Aquel que lo asesinó, utilizo esa espada- La oji-azul mostró un semblante claramente apenado por aquello. Viro su atención una vez más al pony mate de crin blanca.

-¿Y cuando murió su hermano?- Inquirió en un tono de voz bajo. Fire Wall termino de preparar su rifle, colocándolo encima de su lomo. Miro de reojo a la que era ahora su comandante temporal.

-En la Segunda Batalla de Vanhoover- Afirmó el pony. Rarity asintió.

-Muchos soldados reales murieron allí- Indicó la yegua, lo que hizo sonreír ligeramente al semental.

-Nunca dije que su hermano estuviera con nosotros- Eso hizo que los ojos azules de la otrora modista se contrajeran- Fue el mismo quien acabo con su hermano- Reveló el pony terrestre. Eso hizo que por el lomo de la unicornio bajara un escalofrió.

-P-Por Celestia…- Murmuró, deslumbrada y algo desanimada por aquel hecho. Fire Wall chisto con su lengua.

-Eso es lo que hacen las guerras. Enemistar hermanos, familiares y amigos por intereses mayores- El corcel miro al cielo- Si le soy honesto, mi comandante, espero con ansias el día en que pueda soltar mi rifle finalmente en una Equestria pacífica, libre de esta división que lentamente nos está matando- Esa reflexión calo hondo en la unicornio. ¿Es que acaso eso mismo no eran lo que querían todos? Poder vivir en paz y armonía, como antes de la reaparición de Discord en Equestria. Ella en su Boutique, Twilight con su cargo de princesa o en su biblioteca, Applejack en su granja, Pinkie Pie en Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash siendo Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy… con ellas. Todas juntas. Todas felices bajo el ala protectora de las Princesas. Ese era uno de sus mayores deseos que más celosamente guardaba, en compañía de sus sentimientos.

-Yo también ansió con impaciencia ese día…- Murmuró la yegua con un semblante sombrío. Fire Wall volvió a mirar a la equina a su lado.

-Con su liderazgo y el de la comandante, lograremos traer ese día a Equestria- Aseguró el pony con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquello alentó a Rarity, quien imito el gesto del corcel.

* * *

Frost Wings miraba fijamente la copa del árbol. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que estaba simplemente distraída. Pero ella estaba pensando. Pensando y reflexionando demasiados asuntos que pasaban por su cabeza. Como ella no tenía voz, era su magia y su mente la que la ayudaban a comunicarse de manera efectiva.

Muchos decían que ella era rara…

-Hey Frosty- Saludó una pony atrás suyo. La unicornio de cuero amarillo se dio media vuelta, viendo a Pinkie Pie, su compañera de trabajo.

… Menos ella.

La oji-rojo ensancho una sonrisa, saludando con su casco. La yegua de pelaje rosado se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Frost Wings ladeo su cabeza, viéndose desorientada- Ya sabes tontita, con todo esto de la misión súper duper secreta de Rainbow- Aclaró la equina fiestera. El rostro de la unicornio se ilumino en cuanto comprendió. Proseguidamente cubrió su cuerno y en el aire comenzaron a aparecer palabras escritas con magia. El hechizo habitual que había estado utilizando desde que era pequeña para comunicar sus ideas y pensamientos. El rostro de Pinkie se ilumino en una sonrisa pequeña y soltó una ligera carcajada.

-Terrible, estaré alejada de dibujar cómodamente - La oji-azul llevo sus dos cascos a las mejillas de la unicornio, quien se sonrojo ligeramente. No obstante, dicho coloración de sus cachetes se vio magnificada al Pinkie comenzar a jalar con sus cascos dicha área- ¡Yo te extrañare a ti, Frosty! ¡En este poco tiempo, me has ayudado bastante!- Afirmó la pony de ojos azules con un puchero, separando sus extremidades del rostro de su amiga. Esta se sobo sus mejillas, algo adolorida. Su magia comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

-Cuando vuelva, haremos bastantes dibujos juntas- El elemento de la alegría ensancho una sonrisa entusiasmada- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Haremos decenas, no, cientos de dibujos! ¡Un montón!- Alzo sus cascos al aire, haciendo el ademan figurativo sobre aquello. Frost Wings sonrió con tranquilidad, asintiendo.

Ambas entonces se dieron un abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho por allá- Dijo con inevitable preocupación la peli-rosado, mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de la unicornio. Esta asintió con seguridad.

* * *

Rainbow Dash miraba distraídamente como su amiga fiestera y aquella pony del escuadrón Guardia Real se daban un caluroso abrazo. Esbozo una sonrisa segura. Había podido notar a Pinkie desanimada los días antes de que empezara a trabajar con aquella unicornio. Si ahora estaba más animada, eso significaba que todos en aquel lugar estarían de un mejor humor. Ese era el Efecto Pinkie. Comprobado por ella misma desde que se había asentado en Ponyville.

-¿Así que te marchas huh?- Inquirió una voz al lado suyo. Rainbow se dio media vuelta, encarando así a Spitfire, quien tenía un semblante serio, más no severo. Trago saliva secamente.

-Así es. He recibido la información de que en Sarajtoska puede haber un pony extremadamente importante- La Wonderbolt asintió. Desvió su atención hacia el grupo donde estaban Diamond Winter y Fire Fall discutiendo, viendo que se había sumado Lightning Dust a aquel convenio y estaba abrazando del cuello al joven pegaso gris- ¿Estas segura que el escuadrón que te va a proteger es la mejor opción?- Cuestionó con escepticismo. Rainbow en primera instancia mostró un rostro serio, firme. Pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisa suave se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

-Por supuesto. Hemos realizado ya varias misiones. Son lo mejor de lo mejor que tiene para ofrecer el Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana- Aseguró sin vacilación la pegaso de pelaje azul. Spitfire imito el gesto en el rostro de la peli-arcoíris, recordándose de aquellos tiempos donde ella estaba junto a Soarin y Fleetfoot. Más pronto su semblante recupero su expresión severa usual.

-Debes tener cuidado, Dash- La aludida volvió a tornar la mirada a la capitán de los Wonderbolts- **Ellos **no dudaran en dispararte o capturarte si te ven- Exclamó la yegua de ojos naranjas con absoluta confianza en sus palabras de advertencia. Rainbow Dash borro la expresión de su rostro, asintiendo con firmeza.

-Lo tendré, capitán. Muchos de los que me acompañan llevan desde la Crisis de Cristal en esto, incluso antes. Si nos superan, no nos iremos sin luchar- Spitfire asomo una sombra de sonrisa, recordando unas palabras escalofriantemente similares venir de Soarin en la época de la Guerra Civil.

-Eso espero Dash- Desvió su mirada hacia el Escuadrón Guardia Real, quienes ahora eran reprendidos por su capitán, Bronze Water- Eso espero.

La peli arcoíris torno su atención hacia la unicornio de cuero blanco y pelo morado separados de ellos. Esta se veía con cierta desolación, como si estuviera sopesando algo. Inconscientemente, comenzó a caminar hacia esta, atrayendo la curiosidad de la Wonderbolt de pelo naranja, quien alzo una ceja.

Rarity se percató con una mirada de reojo quien se aproximaba a ella. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, más en especial al ver el rostro serio que tenía. Fire Wall también tomo noto de quien se acercaba a ellos. Realizo un saludo militar.

Ambas yeguas quedaron frente a frente. Era el momento de despedirse nuevamente y ambas lo sabían. Sus corazones les gritaban con fuerza que no debían separarse, más su misión era más importante para el bienestar de toda Equestria. Sus sentimientos egoístas debían quedar en segundo plano en orden para traer la armonía de vuelta a esa nación.

-"Después de todo, el amor es la muerte del deber"- Razonó Rainbow Dash, recordando las palabras de Shining Armor en su lecho de muerte.

-Ya te marchas- Puntualizó la unicornio de cuero blanco, no pudiendo evitar que esas palabras salieran con cierto tono reprochante. La oji-violeta no dijo nada. La otrora modista aclaro su garganta- Es… honestamente un poco desalentador verte marchar una vez más, después de haber vuelto hace tan poco…

-Si…

Fire Wall era el único espectador silencioso de aquella conversación, en donde él podía sentir como aquellas palabras iban cargada de peso.

-… Sobre el asunto del hechizo-

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva- Cortó Rainbow Dash con seriedad. Rarity esbozo una sonrisa seca.

-Cierto- Unos segundos de silencio incómodo. Ninguna de las dos, en el fondo de su corazón, quería separarse. Pero Alas, el destino es cruel y las separaba una vez más- Sobre tu apariencia actual…

-¿Un cambio de look?- Infirió con un tono más calmado y suelto la pegaso peli-arcoíris, recuperando una parte de su ánimo y dejando atrás ese humor pésimo con el que había arribado- Me vendría bien uno de la modista más importante de Equestria- Rarity chisto con su lengua suavemente.

-Que condescendiente… Pero si es cierto lo que dices, es imperante un ajuste a ese horrendo look tuyo- Convino la oji-azul, haciendo reír a las dos. Fire Wall se vio deslumbrado. Aquella conversación había tomado un rumbo totalmente opuesto en un par de comentarios. Una diferencia de día y noche. El ambiente alrededor de las dos yeguas se había aliviado. La presión y la tensión desaparecidas casi en su totalidad.

-"Fascinante"-

Pronto, ante sus ojos, la apariencia de su comandante había cambiado a aquella que tenía cuando viajo a Cloudsdale.

-"Sin duda, para ser una modista, la Señorita Belle posee un talento sorprendente para la magia"- Razonó en silencio.

-Espero poder vernos pronto, Rainbow- La peli-morado alzo una ceja- Cuida a Ditzy. Ella es una buena pony y nos ha ayudado desde siempre- Dijo con un rostro ligeramente preocupado. La oji-violeta ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Tenemos al mejor equipo de ponys que Equestria puede producir- Extendió sus alas- Y a la mejor voladora que Equestria haya concebido. Estoy segura que estaremos bien- Sentenció con un tono soberbio y seguro. La otrora modista rodo sus ojos.

-Nunca cambias- Esbozó un asomo de sonrisa- Y nunca lo hagas. Necesitamos tu terquedad y dedicación para seguir adelante- Dijo en un tono de voz baja, imperceptible para los oídos de la pegaso de cuero rosado pero que Fire Wall si logro captar. Este no dejo su semblante neutro. Por su parte Rainbow Dash frunció su ceño.

-Por supuesto-

Las dos se vieron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de lanzarse a un abrazo bastante caluroso, reconfortante, dándose fuerza mutuamente. Dos amigas que sostenían la última brillante esperanza en ese mundo cada vez más oscuro y frio.

-¿Ellos estarán bien, cierto?- Inquirió Pinkie Pie en un tono de voz baja, pero que fue captado por todos los presentes. Al frente de ellos se marchaban los nueve ponys, la mayoría cubiertos por los mantos de Bata Negra y transportando la carreta con suministros.

-Seh. Dash es demasiado terca para dejarse doblar el ala- Afirmó Lightning Dust. Spitfire no dijo nada, chistando suavemente con su lengua. El Almirante Sea Wave torno su atención hacia la actual comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana, quien tenía un semblante firme.

-Señorita Rarity- La aludida miro de reojo al semental de cuero rojo claro- ¿Está usted bien?- La unicornio de cuero blanco no dijo nada, volviendo a mirar al horizonte, por donde aquel grupo de ponys se alejaba lentamente.

-Por supuesto…

* * *

Sus ojos violetas cruzaban línea tras línea de tinta en aquel escrito. Su pesuña superior izquierda chocaba de vez en cuando con la mesa de madera. La temperatura de la habitación estaba templada, después de todo, el final del invierno se estaba acercando. Llevaban ya dos meses en ese nuevo año. Tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Si a ella le hubieran dicho hace quince años que estaría en el lugar donde estaba, les hubiera condenado como locos, dementes. Después de su humillante escape frente a Twilight Sparkle, ella pensó que no podría recuperarse jamás…

Allí fue cuando Starlight Glimmer entro en su vida. Esa unicornio le había ayudado a reconstruir su confianza en su habilidad. En su magia. En ella misma. Le había ayudado a pavimentar su camino hacia la grandeza… y había obtenido lo que siempre había anhelado después de aquel fatídico día, hace tanto tiempo atrás, cuando todo cambio para ella…

Las palabras en el escrito comenzaron a ser difusas mientras ella escarbaba sus recuerdos más oscuros… aquellos que salían a flote cuando estaba completamente sola. Podía recordar todo con macabra lucidez, como si lo volviera a vivir una vez más.

Alaridos de dolor. Llamados de auxilio. Su respiración pesada, acelerada. Sus ojos llorosos y su casco tapando su boca para evitar soltar gritos de desesperación frente a lo que contemplaba. Su estómago totalmente revuelto, asqueado de lo que veía. Su corazón destruido y encogido. Impotente ante aquello.

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo…

Cuando de que la bestia termino y se marchó, ella se quedó quieta, tiesa, vislumbrando los ojos fríos y sin vida de aquello que más quería…

KNOCK-KNOCK

Salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Adelante- Autorizó. Pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió. La cabeza de cierta pony que ella conocía se vislumbraba desde la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar, Trixie?- La unicornio azul esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

-Ya te di el permiso para eso…

Y nada más tuvo que decir. Pronto la chelista cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, al mismo tiempo que la peli-plateado apartaba aquel escrito de líneas y líneas de tinta en un lugar alejado de los ojos inocentes y curiosos de Octavia.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Inquirió con intriga la oji-violeta. La peli-negro sintió un pequeño escalofrió en todo su lomo. Trago saliva pesadamente, tomando asiento al frente de la maga.

-Venía a hablarte sobre algo que… estuve pensando durante algún tiempo- Comentó la chelista. Estaba nerviosa, pues esa conversación dependía en gran medida del estado de humor en el que estuviera su empleadora. Esta alzo una ceja.

-¿Si?

-Bien… este… estaba pensando en la posibilidad de tener un dueto musical conmigo un día aquí- Trixie se vio ligeramente deslumbrada ante aquella proposición. Llevo sus dos cascos hacia su barbilla, apoyando esta en estos.

-Bueno, tenías mi curiosidad, ahora tienes mi atención- La oji-violeta entrecerró sus ojos, con cierto escepticismo- ¿Por qué me haces tal proposición de repente?- Cuestionó. Octavia esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa. Ciertamente debía llevar esa conversación con cuidado. Después de todo, no podía permitir bajo ningún contexto que el plan de Apple Scoots se viera comprometido… así como tampoco podía verse ella relacionada con aquello.

-B-Bueno… tengo esta amiga que quiere aunque sea tener referencias para conseguir un trabajo…

-¿Una Berqus?- Inquirió Trixie, aunque bien sabía que probablemente era una pregunta obvia. Su razonamiento fue valido en cuanto la chelista asintió.

-Si. Ella quiere surgir en el mundo musical… Y me pareció buena idea traerla y tener una obra junta para que tú la vieras y la pudieras recomendar a alguien- Mencionó Octavia, sintiéndose confiada en que su historia no se viera tan extraña. La unicornio de pelaje azul asintió.

-Ya veo… Si te soy honesta, no tengo muchos amigos en el Partido- Eso hizo preocupar a la peli-negro, ya que bien podía llevar a la oji-violeta a rechazar su oferta- Así que muchas referencias no podría dar y tampoco contactos tendría para darle… Pero estoy dispuesta a escucharla y si me gusta la podría tener aquí para que te reemplazara algunos días.

La yegua de pelaje gris sintió un inmenso alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Bien podría gritar de emoción al ver que su plan había colado… pero no debía adelantarse, pues todavía no estaba asegurado.

-¿En serio?- Inquirió Octavia con un tono serio, escondiendo bien su entusiasmo. Trixie asintió.

-Si. Honestamente, siento que tú tienes una carga pesada, así que una compañera vendría bien para tomar algunos días tuyos. Me ayudaría también a mi llevar mejor el estrés- Confesó la unicornio de cuero azul con una sonrisa pequeña. La chelista imito el gesto pero en una escala magnificada.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias Trixie!- Expresó con sinceridad. La primera parte de su plan estaba listo.

-No hay de que, solo debes darme su número de identificación para anotarlo en la lista de la Zona Exclusiva Alfa- Dijo la maga con un tono sereno. Octavia sintió un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago, recordando que la fusión de las dos ponys no poseía un número de identificación y no sabía que tan avanzado iba el progreso para obtener uno. Debía pensar en una excusa rápido.

-Oh… A-Ahora no lo tengo- Trixie alzo una ceja, desorientada- Es que no estaba segura de sí ibas a aceptar, por lo que pensé en primero en preguntarte y después darte los datos- Agrego rápidamente la peli-negro. La peli-plateado salió de su confusión, asintiendo.

-Cuando lo tengas, me lo das para agregarla- La ilusionista soltó un bostezo indecoroso, estirando sus dos cascos delanteros- ¡Wow! Estoy bastante cansada- Su cola se movía de un lado hacia otro, ansiosa. Necesitaba dormir y despejar su mente. Alejarse de aquellas memorias del pasado que volvían para atormentarla. La yegua de pelaje gris comprendió que debía salir de aquella habitación para dejar sola a la oji-violeta.

-Bueno, gracias por aceptar, Trixie- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. La unicornio de cuero azul asintió.

-Gracias a ti, Octavia. Has sido una buena trabajadora en este hogar y me has ayudado bastante- Aseguró con un gesto honesto. La chelista dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y apoyándose en esta. Ese último comentario de la peli-plateado hizo sentir algo mal a la yegua, pues sentía que estaba utilizando la confianza de la maga para sus propios intereses egoístas…

-"¿Es para un mejor mañana, cierto?"- Se preguntó a sí misma. Apple Scoots había sido muy clara en su contundente afirmación de acabar con la Gran Hermana. ¿Estaba bien traicionar la confianza de Trixie por ese bien mayor?

* * *

Apple Bloom suspiro con desgano. Todavía, de vez en cuando, sentía punzadas de dolor provenir de su casco lastimado. Hacia demasiado tiempo que una herida así adornaba su cuerpo. Mucho había pasado también desde que alguien la había logrado sorprender de esa manera.

-"Y aun así, ellos lograron ver a través de nuestro disfraz y nos tendieron una emboscada sagaz" Razono la fusión con un tono no molesto, pero si preocupado. Muy probablemente aquellos dos ponys harían que Trixie Lulamoon estuviera mucho más alerta y, si su teoría sobre esta era cierta, todo el Partido estaría más paranoico y cauteloso.

-"_No volverá a pasar, porque ahora nosotras seremos mucho más cuidadosas" _Mencionó Scootaloo, a lo que la pony terrestre tuvo que concordar.

-"En efecto"

La fusión se detuvo, contemplando que tenía al frente el Edificio del Ministerio de la Verdad. La capucha negra de su disfraz de Bata Negra hacia muy difícil ver el ceño fruncido que lucía. Desvió su atención hacia un lado, notando como había uno de los tantos posters que decoraban esa ciudad y que, de una manera u otra, condicionaban a la población de aquella urbe a seguir los reglamentos del Partido a cabalidad.

-Armonía es Caos- Bajo la mirada- Ignorancia es Fuerza- Sintió un impulso casi incontrolable por arrancar aquel afiche de la piedra de la pared, pero logro mantener su compostura, sabiendo que aquello atraería atención innecesaria y peligrosa hacia su ser. Miro las últimas palabras escritas- Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te está observando- Chisto suavemente con su lengua, siguiendo su camino hacia el Ministerio de la Verdad.

-Ministerio de la Verdad, buscamos esparcir la verdad bajo el manto del Partido IQUISOC-

Desvió su semblante rápidamente, adentrándose finalmente al edificio. Miro a su lado.

-"Nuestros valientes soldados luchan por Nueva Equestria y por la Gran Hermana. CUMPLE tus deberes con el Partido"- Siguió adelante, suprimiendo el deseo de chistar con su lengua. Allí, a diferencia de afuera, no podría hacer aquello. Era momento de que consiguiera la herramienta que la ayudaría a ingresar a la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Paso de largo a la recepcionista, pues ya sabía de la última vez que habían "conversado" donde estaba el lugar para obtener un numero de identificación.

-"¿Qué hacemos si nos topamos con Trixie Lulamoon?"- Cuestionó Apple Bloom a su compañera.

-"_Te diría para seguirla, pero viendo lo que ocurrió la última vez, lo mejor sería obviarla"_\- Respondió Scootaloo. La fusión visualizo las escaleras.

-"Muy bien"- Suspiro, preparándose para cualquier situación que se le presentara- "Que sea lo que Celestia quiera"-

Finalmente llego al piso que antes le había indicado la recepcionista. Estaba lleno de cubículos con ponys trabajando. Parecían maquinas por lo monótono de sus sentimientos y lo vacío de sus expresiones. No era raro si lo pensaba, pues cada esquina de aquella condenada habitación y en general de aquel condenado edificio tenía cámaras de seguridad, vigilando todo el tiempo la actividad de aquellos equinos desgraciados.

Reanudó su caminar por los pasillos de la oficina, buscando con la mirada su habitación destino.

Diamond Tiara le había explicado la dinámica de todas las clases ponys. Los Alpha o Alfa tenían la mayor libertad de todos los ponys, pudiendo acceder a cosas que otros les eran imposible. Eran pues los miembros activos del Partido. Los Berqus o Betas eran la clase trabajadora de Nueva Equestria. Desempeñaban más que todo trabajo de oficina o especializados. Tenían acceso a todos los servicios siempre y cuando fueran obedientes con las reglas del Partido. Eran los más vigilados por IQUISOC. Luego tenía a los Policías Dorados o Batas Negras. Ellos eran los encargados de custodiar tanto a los Alphas, Berqus y Proles, así como ellos mismos. Reportaban directamente al Ministerio de Seguridad. Finalmente estaban los proles. La clase esclava de Nueva Equestria. Estos se encargaban del trabajo pesado, como maquinaria, granjas y construcción. El Partido no necesitaba de vigilarlos, pues fueron privados del poder razonar de manera intelectual. No podían definir en si algo estaba bien o mal. Eran casi animales. Por ello el Programa PAEB. Pan, Agua y Entretenimiento Barato.

-"_Allí está"- _Indicó Scootaloo, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Apple Bloom. Visualizaron la habitación donde podían obtener el número de identificación. Al llegar esta, la fusión se quedó unos segundos parada frente a la puerta de la habitación. Trago saliva pesadamente, no sabiendo que pudiera esperarle del otro lado de aquel pórtico.

-Bueno, aquí vamos…

…

La luz del atardecer se vislumbraba en el cielo al mismo tiempo que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Una pony estaba paralizada en un callejón. Los corceles y yeguas que pasaban a su lado asumían que era una más de los policías dorados, por lo que desviaban rápidamente la mirada.

-"_Eso… fue bastante complicado_"

-… Si…

-"_¿Ya formamos parte de Nueva Equestria?" _

-"No lo creo… solo tenemos un número e identificación falsas. Si alguien investiga a mayor profundidad se darán cuenta de nuestra farsa"

-Hmp

Visualizo su nuevo nombre y su número de identificación.

B-20012000… Lyra Heartstrings.

-"_¿Es la misma Lyra que nosotros conocíamos?"_\- La fusión frunció su ceño.

-"Es lo más probable"

-"_¿Crees que este aquí en Canterlot?"_

-"Creo haber escuchado una vez de Sweetie Drops que Lyra era originaria de aquí. Esperemos que no esté en la ciudad o de lo contrario nuestro plan vera un prematuro fin"- Afirmó Apple Bloom con firmeza.

-"_Ok" _

-"Solo la usaremos una vez antes de desaparecer. Es impertinente cumplir nuestro objetivo sin ningún revés"

-"_Muy bien… deberíamos movernos para conseguir a tu sabes quién"_\- Indicó Scootaloo. Apple Bloom no pudo diferir de aquello, por lo que comenzó a caminar, asustando a un corcel que pasaba precisamente por allí en ese momento.

Octavia caminaba por las calles de Canterlot luego de un día más de trabajo. Todavía sopesaba su conversación con Trixie y las posibles consecuencias que sus futuras decisiones pudieran acarrear. Si seguía adelante con su plan, la fusión de las hermanas de los Elementos de la Armonía se lograría infiltrar en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. De allí no estaba segura que podía suceder, pero todas las opciones la afectaban a ella, ya sea indirecta o directamente.

-"Quizá deberíamos pensar bien esto"…

La yegua de pelaje gris fijo su mirada al frente, intentando despegar esos pensamientos de su mente. Lo consultaría primero con la almohada y después con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

-Octavia- Llamó alguien a su lado. El corazón de la chelista dio un vuelco al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se contraían y daba un pequeño respingo. Torno su atención en aquella dirección, viendo pronto a un pony en traje de policía dorado. Sintió un escalofrió bajar por su columna.

-¿S-Si?- Inquirió temblorosamente, no pudiendo reconocer bien a quien estaba debajo de aquella ropa. Más pronto una corriente de alivio cruzo todo su cuerpo cuando esa pony revelo su identidad- ¡Por todo lo sagrado, casi me das un infarto!- Recriminó en un susurro molesto. La fusión no dijo nada, enseñándole el papel con sus datos. La chelista lo leyó en silencio y alzo una ceja- ¿Lyra Heartstrings?- Contrajo sus pupilas y su mirada se volvió agresiva- ¿¡Es en serio!?

-Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar en esa oficina- Reveló la fusión con un tono serio- ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Cuestionó con intriga. La chelista se llevó un casco a su frente, intentando espantar su exasperacion…

-Si. Recuerda que ella fue una de las que desapareció durante esa noche…- La fusión asintió, a lo que la yegua de cuero gris tomo unos segundos para suspirar- El problema es ese. No sabemos dónde pueda estar. Quizá la soltaron y vive ahora aquí, en Canterlot… no la he visto desde aquella noche, pero me parece muy arriesgado…

-Por eso no debes preocuparte. Solo deberé usar este número una vez para poder así ingresar a la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Allí conseguiré toda la información que tanto tu como yo buscamos, además de… tu sabes qué- Afirmo Scootaloo con un tono confiado. Octavia se vio claramente preocupada con ese plan. Incomoda.

-¿Qué ocurre si alguien intenta averiguar ese número y se dan cuenta que tú no eres quien dices ser?- Inquirió con ansiedad la chelista. La fusión rodó sus ojos.

-"_Ella tiene un buen punto. Deberíamos buscar un mejor número" _

-"¿Qué? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con el plan"

-_"Y lo estaba, hasta que ella menciono que Lyra podía seguir en Canterlot. Si algún bata negra curioso se pusiera a investigar, seguramente nuestro plan vería un abrupto final y de aquí tendríamos que escapar"_

Scootaloo sopeso aquel argumento. Las otras dos yeguas hacían buenas remarcaciones. ¿Pero que necesitaban para hacer que su plan funcionara? ¿Conseguir un nuevo número de identificación?

-"Mejor lo pensamos cuando volvamos a casa de Pinkie"- Ofreció Scootaloo.

-"… _Bien" _

La fusión volvió a mirar a la chelista, quien esperaba una respuesta. Aclaro su garganta.

-Lo pensaremos en nuestro hogar- Aquello dio cierta sensación de alivio a Octavia, quien soltó un suspiro.

-Gracias a todo lo sagrado.

La fusión miro hacia los lados, viendo las calles algo desoladas, con pocos ponys transitando de un lugar a otro. Frunció su ceño.

-Es mejor que hablemos esto mañana- Miro fijamente a los ojos violetas de Octavia, quien estaba ligeramente deslumbrada- Últimamente las calles no son muy seguras- Afirmó con seguridad. El corazón de la chelista dio un vuelco.

-¿Q-Que?- Preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, tembloroso. La pegaso exhaló un suspiro pequeño.

-Hace unos días dos ponys lograron ver bajo mi disfraz y me persiguieron- Confesó Scootaloo. Un escalofrió recorrió todo el lomo de la yegua peli-negro, mientras su sangre se helaba- Casi nos atrapan de hecho- El rostro de Octavia se puso pálido.

-P-Por Celestia… Yo no…- La fusión alzo una ceja- Y-Yo no creo poder seguir con esto… n-no quiero ir al mismo lugar que todas ellas- Expresó aterrorizada, temblando ligeramente.

-"_Genial, la habéis asustado. Hacéis un espléndido trabajo" _ Recriminó Apple Bloom.

-"Silencio" H-Hey, tampoco hay que alarmarnos tanto, quizá se traten de miembros de la resistencia- Se ingenió rápidamente una respuesta Scootaloo. Octavia se vio dubitativa.

-No sé, ya no estoy segura- Afirmó con nervios y angustia. El solo pensar que tendría una visita en el Ministerio de la Amistad le ponía los nervios de punta. Si alguien sabia de su complot con la fusión, se veía imposibilitada de apelar a la obediencia al Partido. Decenas de escenarios aterradores cruzaban su mente a una velocidad sorprenderte.

La pegaso quedo honestamente sorprendida. ¿Eran tan aterrorizantes las historias del Ministerio de la Amistad? Solo había escuchado algunas de asomo en Ponyville y Sweetie Belle. Diamond Tiara también les había relatado algún que otra historia, sobretodo de Silver Spoon, pero hasta allí…

Sabia entonces que debía darle un pequeño espacio a la pobre chelista para que reflexionara y se calmara.

-Bien, lo mejor será descansar. Ya mañana discutiremos sobre esto. Trata de salir más temprano para tomarnos un café y no levantar sospechas mientras discutimos- Indicó Scootaloo con un tono sereno. Octavia asintió, todavía sintiendo cierto revoltijo en su estómago.

-O-Ok…

Y dicho eso, ambas se despidieron con un simple gesto y partieron en caminos distintos, cada una pensando en el mañana y como podrían hacer para evitar que su plan fuera un desastre.

* * *

Su habitación de aquel hospital estaba tan callada como costumbre. Sus ojos pasaban una tras otra línea de uno de los tantos archivos que había tenido atrasados por su recaída de salud. Un repentino deseo de bostezar nació dentro de ella, por lo que hizo precisamente eso, de manera indecorosa. Había estado en esa habitación durante días. No veía la hora para levantarse de aquella cama y salir de allí.

Frunció su ceño.

Ya llevaba trece años en ese molesto ciclo de recaídas y recuperaciones. Todo por aquella batalla que ella y Trixie estuvieron cerca de perder. Se llevó su mirada a la herida cicatrizada que todavía tenía en su pecho.

-Que molestia- Desvió su atención hacia un lado- ¿Verdad, Oathworthy?- Inquirió. El pony terrestre de armadura negra con capa blanca torno su atención a esta. La unicornio de cuero rosado no podía ver más allá de los pequeños espacios para respirar y observar del yelmo de su protector principal.

-No podría decirle si es una molestia porque no se a lo que se refiere- Respondió con un tono de voz neutro el corcel. Starlight chisto con su lengua.

-Esta enfermedad. Es un dolor en el flanco tener que estar en este tedioso proceso cada vez que mi condición decide acomplejarme- Indicó la unicornio con seguridad. El semental asintió.

-Si usted lo desea, puedo presionar al doctor para que se apresure en conseguir una cura- Ofreció Oathworthy, colocando su casco superior derecho sobre la empuñadura de su monumental espada. La unicornio de ojos azules esbozo una sonrisa cuando imagino el rostro pálido y aterrorizado del pobre Party Favor.

-No… Él ha estado conmigo durante estos trece años. Sus esfuerzos los aprecio, aunque ya pienso que son inútiles…

El semental corpulento asintió nuevamente. Starlight suspiro con desdén.

-A veces deseo que fueras más comunicativo- Confesó la unicornio con seguridad. El corcel la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Si usted lo desea, puedo hablarle en que hice este día- Dijo el semental, descolocando ligeramente a Starlight, quien pensó que su comentario había caído en oídos sordos. Más pronto recupero la compostura, carraspeando.

-Adelante…

-El día de hoy, estuve todo el día aquí con usted. Solo he salido dos veces de esta habitación- La unicornio ensancho una sonrisa incomoda, viendo que su guardaespaldas al parecer no hacía más que vigilarla constantemente.

-¿A-Algo interesante en el pasillo?- Cuestionó con una pizca de esperanza. Más antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, la puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió de improvisto, alertando a ambos. Oathworthy inmediatamente se colocó en guardia, levantando su espada gigantesca y se aproximó a la puerta, encarando a aquel que había osado a entrar así.

-¡Por todos los cielos!- Expresó una voz masculina que rápidamente Starlight logro identificar como Party Favor. El unicornio estaba paralizado, frente a frente a aquel equino fornido con aquel mandoble brillante. Su saliva paso muy difícilmente por su garganta.

-Doctor- Saludó la Gran Hermana. El semental de pelaje cian grisáceo se inclinó un poco, logrando vislumbrar a la yegua que venía a visitar.

-M-Mi hermana… ¿un agradable r-recibimiento por nuestro buen amigo aquí, eh?…- Inquirió el doctor, mirando una vez más al corcel con armadura negra y capa blanca, quien le devolvía una mirada cargada de frialdad y firmeza. Sus orbes morados traspasaban cualquier barrera emocional que pudiera colocar. Era como si investigara su alma con solo la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Cuestionó **ella** desde atrás del corcel pesado. Party Favor aprovecho aquello y se separó rápidamente de Oathworthy, bordeándolo por el lado izquierdo y acercándose a la yegua de cuero rosado.

-T-Tengo- Aclaro su garganta, viendo que todavía tenía los nervios en punta por aquel susto que paso- Traigo buenas noticias. Según nuestros últimos análisis, su cuerpo ya está en un estado normal. Es libre de salir- Starlight ensancho una sonrisa pequeña de satisfacción, sintiendo el alivio recorrer su cuerpo al finalmente poder salir de aquella condenada habitación- Pero- El semental peli-azul frunció su ceño- Debe prometerme que se cuidara más, mi hermana.

-Oh… Así lo haré, doctor- Afirmó la unicornio con un tono seguro. El corcel suspiro con desgano.

-Nada de hechizos pesados y alteraciones emocionales- Exigió el pony, esperando en el fondo de él que aquella yegua siguiera su consejo a cabalidad. Mas esta hizo un ademan para que no se preocupara.

-Por ahora, solo trabajare lo necesario- Exclamó. Party Favor esbozo también un gesto derrotado. Hacía tiempo que no veía aquella unicornio mostrar otro gesto que no fuera de molestia, seriedad o concentración.

-"Eso espero, mi hermana…"

* * *

(*) ELE: Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana

* * *

Not dead yet, LOL.

¡Hola colegas! It's me, Silicio! Entregando el XXIV episodio de esta historia. Vamos al menos al 75%...

No hay mucho mas que agregar, pueden opinar o criticar mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden también dar Fav y Follow, es **G. R. A. T. I. S**

Y sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	27. Contrarreloj

Starlight Glimmer caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot. Dentro de ella podía sentir que, con cada paso que sus cascos daban, recuperaba la templanza característica de ella. Su cuerpo se sentía recuperado luego de aquel pequeño descanso, consecuencia de su recaída por la enfermedad maliciosa que la venia acomplejando desde hace más de una década.

Pero Alas, una vez más debía postrarse firme para recuperar a Equestria de su propia codicia y corrupción.

-¿Has avisado a los policías dorados para que informaran a mis tres ministros que nos teníamos que reunir?- Inquirió la unicornio de cuero rosado a su guardaespaldas sin dejar de avanzar o mirar al frente. Algunos de los ponys que se encontraban en su camino hacían una reverencia o un saludo militar ante su presencia.

-Así es, mi hermana. Ellos deberían estar esperándola en estos momentos- Informó Oathworthy con certeza en sus palabras.

-Hmp- Respondió llanamente Starlight.

Conociendo al pony que la acompañaba, sabía bien que aquel no era un buen conversador, siempre siendo puntual, sencillo y conciso con sus palabras. Por ello, decidió mantenerse en silencio hasta llegar a su lugar de destino.

Finalmente, después de haber caminado durante algunos minutos, llego al final de aquel recorrido. Empujo la puerta con suavidad, queriendo mirar sin ser detectada a sus desprevenidos ministros, para observar su forma de actuar natural en su ausencia aparente.

Mas se decepciono cuando vio como Trixie Lulamoon, Maud Pie y Red Tide estaban quietos en sus asientos, en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus propias reflexiones y asuntos. Suspiro con exasperación.

-Entremos de una vez, Oathworthy- Dicho eso, la unicornio de ojos azules apremio su entrada a aquella habitación, atrayendo la atención de todos los que allí estaban.

-Ah, finalmente te recuperaste- Infirió la unicornio azul con seguridad. Starlight asintió.

-Buenos días a ti también, Trixie- Correspondió el saludo la Gran Hermana, luego desvió su atención hacia los otros dos presentes- Red Tide- El aludido se incorporó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia. **Ella **entonces procedió a fruncir frunció su ceño al mismo tiempo que tornaba sus ojos en dirección a la última equina- Maud Pie- Al instante, los otro cuatro ponys en la habitación pudieron percibir el cambio de tono de voz y la contracción en el semblante de la yegua de cuero rosado. La aludida pony terrestre aun así no se inmuto, asintiendo al saludo.

Todos entonces se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos, con Starlight a la cabeza y Oathworthy a su lado derecho.

-¿No nos acompañara nuestro buen amigo el doctor?- Cuestionó la peli-plateado con una ceja alzada. La Gran Hermana llevo su atención a la maga.

-Party Favor decidió trabajar más en el avance de sus proyectos- Explicó brevemente, a lo que la oji-violeta bufo con desdén.

-Seria justicia que finalmente consiguiera algo- Expresó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra usted, mi hermana?- Preguntó el pegaso de la habitación, dudoso y honestamente preocupado.

-Mejor que la última vez que nos vimos, gracias por preguntar- Hizo un ademan con su casco- Mas mi salud no es el tema por el cual los reuní hoy- Los demás ponys del Triumviratu se vieron desorientados.

-¿Cuál sería dicho tema, mi hermana?- Cuestionó Maud Pie con curiosidad y un tono de voz neutro. Starlight frunció su ceño.

-Se los comentare después de que me digan lo que ha ocurrido dentro y fuera de Equestria durante el tiempo que estuve en reposo- Exigió la Gran Hermana con un tono demandante y firme. Los ministros comprendieron rápidamente la solicitud de su líder.

-Oh…

-Bueno… En Pengae no nos va nada bien- Exclamó Red Tide con seguridad. Starlight alzo una ceja.

-¿Cómo así?- Cuestionó la pony. El semental de pelaje amarillo trago saliva profundamente.

-El Ejercito Libre de Laikya continúa haciendo estragos en toda Laikya y parte de Hornland y Denway a nuestro Ejército. Al sur, los hipogrifos magyares del Movimiento de Resistencia Magyar comenzaron a imitar las acciones del ejército rebelde al norte de ellos- Tanto Trixie como la Gran Hermana se vieron intrigadas ante aquella "revelación".

-No es de extrañar, las poblaciones de dichos países siempre han sido bastante persistentes y orgullosas- Afirmó Starlight con cierto desdén.

-No son solo ellos. Las cebras también tienen problemas. El Ejercito Unido Felino y León han logrado capturar un ejército entero de cebras en sus territorios. Los ponys en Nueva Mareland han destruido decenas de puertos, fábricas y cargamentos de armas provenientes de Amireca. Además, la Insurgencia Realista de Grussia ha comenzado a recuperar territorio en su propia nación- Informó Maud Pie con su característico tono inexpresivo. Starlight se llevó sus dos cascos a la cabeza, masajeando sus cienes para relajarse después de haber recibido noticias tan estresantes y preocupantes. Trixie chisto con su lengua.

-El Imperio Grifo está igual o peor que las cebras. Tienen a las Hordas Frankas constantemente causando problemas, así como al Frente Unido Muscowita y los rebeldes socialistas de Albamenia. En Pengae, todavía no han podido conquistar en su totalidad a Botsbique y Lombirdai está comenzando a tener protestas esporádicas- Agrego la unicornio de cuero azul y ojos violetas. La Gran Hermana suspiro con desgano. Esa información definitivamente no era de su agrado ni confort.

-Por lo menos los sucios grifos caerán ante su propio peso- Exclamó Red Tide.

-Tantos grupos rebeldes que solo prolongan el ciclo de muerte y destrucción… ¿Qué sabemos de estos grupos en Pengae?- Inquirió **ella** con seriedad.

-Bueno, todos aquí somos buenos amigos de Gustav Mannerhiem- Ante aquella acotación, Starlight rodó sus ojos, el corcel de cuero amarillo soltó un soplido, conteniendo una carcajada y Maud Pie chisto suavemente con su lengua.

-Se dice que tanto la anterior reina de Grussia como su hija murieron a manos de las cebras en una ejecución pública. Ahora, la sobrina de la reina es la principal líder de los soldados en Grussia y el motivo por el cual continúan luchando. Sobre los magyares, solo tengo el dato de que es un movimiento descentralizado, no contando con un líder principal.

-Astutos- Concedió Starlight, suspirando con fuerza- La mayor amenaza en el continente es el ELL (*), ellos nos han dado guerra a nosotros, a las cebras y a los grifos desde que antes que terminara la Gran Guerra- Afirmó la unicornio de cuero rosado- Por ello, me reuniré con Maximus de Sunshine personalmente con el motivo de discutir una estrategia para aplastar finalmente a Gustav Mannerhiem. Si acabamos con él, todos los demás movimientos se verán considerablemente desmoralizados- Ante aquello lógica, los demás miembros del Triumviratu no pudieron argumentar nada, pues era bien sabido que el Coronel Gustav Mannerhiem es el mayor símbolo de resistencia de Pengae. Sin embargo, para Starlight había dos elementos muchísimo más peligrosos dentro de su propia nación. Dos variables independientes que de continuar existiendo pondrían inevitablemente en riesgo todo aquello por lo que había luchado tanto y todo lo que había logrado construir con Nueva Equestria- Mas ahora debemos enfocarnos en otro tema- Ante aquello, sus tres ministros la miraron, intrigados por sus palabras- ¿Qué ha sucedido con las rebeldes Rainbow Dash y Rarity Belle?- Cuestionó con un tono serio, firme. Red Tide trago saliva secamente, desviando su atención hacia otro lugar. Trixie por su parte fijo su atención en el libro que tenía al frente, queriendo evadir de esa manera la mirada inquisidora y penetrante de Starlight Glimmer. Por ultimo Maud Pie suspiro suavemente.

-No hemos sabido absolutamente nada de sus movimientos desde la última vez que nos reunimos, mi hermana. Nuestros ponys no han logrado conseguir información relevante o confiable de ellas dos, solo rumores- Informó la pony de cuero gris azulado. La Gran Hermana dirigió su rostro a esta y una sonrisa fría se asomó por su rostro.

-¿Ah, no es eso maravilloso?- Inquirió con un tono que aparentaba broma, pero era extremadamente seco. Maud Pie no rompió su semblante sereno, mientras que Trixie alzo una ceja y miro disimuladamente a ambas ponys- No sabemos absolutamente nada de aquellas que buscan establecer de vuelta el culto a dos ponys que nos dejaron a nuestra suerte en las garras de los masonistas y sucios nobles- El puente de su nariz se arrugo- No sabemos nada de aquellas que buscan llevar de vuelta a Equestria a ese estado ruin y mísero bajo el gobierno de la Princesa Cadenza y el generalísimo Shining Armor- Rememoró las palabras del doctor Party Favor sobre su estado de ánimo, por lo que tomo un respiro hondo, intentando calmarse- ¿Así que dime, Maud, que sabemos?- Inquirió con un tono ligeramente ácido. La pony terrestre de pelo-violeta perdió por unos segundos su fachada neutra, dejando entrever un rostro claramente preocupado. Trixie estaba honestamente sorprendida por la actitud que estaba demostrando **ella**, una actitud tan fiera y dominante que no había visto desde los tiempos antes del accidente. Por su parte Red Tide solo podía ver con mórbida satisfacción como su rival estaba siendo totalmente abordada y aplacada por la Gran Hermana- ¿Sabemos algo de tu hermana, Pinkie Pie, aquella que me humillo públicamente en el periódico y dejo ver al sistema nacional de noticias como una absoluta burla? ¿Has conseguido la información de su paradero que te solicite?- Preguntó con un tono escalofriantemente tranquilo para las palabras que decía. Trixie pudo ver como Maud Pie tragaba saliva profundamente, intentando mantener su entereza.

-N-No mi hermana, no he conseguido ningún dato sobre su localización exacta- Confesó la pony terrestre, con una gota de sudor bajando por sus pómulos y aterrizando en el suelo. Starlight ensancho el gesto sombrío y frió en la comisura de sus labios, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-Por supuesto, no tienes absolutamente nada, pues has estado haciendo redadas innecesarias en este castillo- Ante aquello, Maud Pie desvió ligeramente su semblante a Trixie, quien esbozo una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa- Sospecho cual fue el motivo por el que lo hiciste. Así como todos en esta sala, incluido Oathworthy- Ante aquello, Maud Pie primero desvió su rostro a Red Tide, quien compartía el gesto de Trixie. Luego miro al pony terrestre al lado de **ella**, quien le devolvía la mirada con sus ojos morado- Por ahora, esta imprudente acción pasara sin penitencia- Ante aquello, la unicornio azul contrajo sus pupilas en deslumbre, mas aquello fue efímero- Pero cuando vuelva de Griffonstone, tu y yo tendremos una conversación- Los ojos de Starlight se mostraron más firmes, así como su postura en general- Mas esto lo diré en frente del resto del Triumviratu. Un error de tú parte o no consigues información de Pinkie Pie antes de que yo vuelva, compartirás el mismo destino que Golden Wing, Blueblood y Fancy Pants. ¿Quedo claro?

Tal afirmación dio a todos los presentes un escalofrió por la espalda, pues una cosa era amenazas e indirectas entre ellos tres y otra muy distinta es que su líder les advirtiera directamente. Trixie honestamente no se pudo sentir más a gusto con cómo se había desarrollado la situación, al igual que Red Tide.

-"Tal parece que tu camino si funciono, Spike"

Maud Pie asintió con firmeza.

-No le fallare, mi hermana.

Luego de aquellas palabras, hubo unos momentos de un silencio sepulcral, donde todos quedaron expectantes de las palabras de Starlight Glimmer. Esta asintió levemente.

-Eso espero- Soplo finalmente. Torno entonces su atención a Trixie- Tú me acompañaras a Griffonstone- La unicornio azul suspiro con desdén- Conoces la ciudad y ya estas familiarizada con los grifos- Luego miro a Red Tide- Tú te encargaras de custodiar la situación en Pengae y en Equestria.

-Como digas Starlight - Dijo llanamente la peli-plateado.

-Como ordene, mi hermana- Accedió el pegaso de cuero amarillo, sintiéndose más que complacido luego de contemplar el aprieto en el que estaba su rival.

-Bien. Trixie y yo partiremos dentro de dos semanas para Griffinstone. Con eso fuera del camino pasemos entonces a discutir los asuntos económicos- Ante aquello, Trixie chisto suavemente con su lengua, mientras que los otros dos ministros sacaban sus reportes e informes. La maga miro fijamente a Starlight, quien había dejado su mirada perdida, ensimismada. Durante aquellos minutos, pudo ver a la Starlight que le ayudo a recuperar su confianza. De carácter fuerte, decidido, determinado, llena de vigor y fortaleza. Sin duda esa enfermedad se había llevado buena parte de eso, pero en aquellos momentos y destellos formidables, sin duda tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Starlight volviera a ser realmente Starlight.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba en aquella habitación finamente decorada, estilizada, sentada encima de aquel sillón rojo. Un ambiente pacifico, donde no se podía oír el ajetreo y el caos que eran característicos del campo de batalla. Y, pese que le costaba admitirlo, le era difícil no sentirse incomoda en aquel entorno controlado por el imperio del orden. Las memorias del pasado volvieron a ella, donde aquel inmundo ser las condeno a la ruina y miseria. Donde fue la primera vez que le arrebataban a una de sus amigas.

-"Y sin embargo, parece que sigo al lodo la ideología del caos que él sigue"- Razonó con desdén. Cinco años había pasado donde lo único que había hecho era escuchar la ausencia del orden, ver el caos absoluto y vivir bajo una discordia constante. Era por lo tanto comprensible que se sintiera fuera de lugar en aquella habitación pomposa, donde solo estaba ella… y el.

-Hm. Pese a mis orígenes humildes, tengo una fuerte debilidad por él te. ¿Se lo había comentado, Teniente?- Cuestionó el pony de cuero gris, dando otro sorbo a su te. Applejack asintió con su cabeza lentamente.

-Dijo que provenía de Tarestan- Mencionó la pony de pelaje naranja con algo de cautela. Prodigious Mind esbozo una sonrisa discreta, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-También tiene una buena memoria- Applejack se vio ligeramente preocupada ante aquella acotación- Eso es excelente, pues servirá su propósito en estas reuniones nuestras- El corcel dejo la taza en la mesa frente suyo- Sin embargo, debo corregir un pequeño error de su parte. Es Tarkestan.

La pony rubia frunció su ceño.

-Ya veo…

-En efecto, es ahora uno de los siete Reinos Autónomos dentro el Imperio Grifo- El pony de pelaje gris rio quedadamente- Son todos unos personajes nuestros aliados los grifos- El semental dejo la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera de la habitación. Applejack por su parte rememoro aquel joven grifo que ella había salvado de su propia bala. ¿Aquel niño seguiría con vida en ese infierno que era el campo de batalla? Las posibilidades eran escasas, pero no inexistentes- ¿Qué opina usted de nuestra alianza con los grifos?- Cuestionó el otro pony de la habitación, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento. La oji-verde no dijo nada por unos segundos, manteniendo un semblante serio y reflexivo. Aquella pregunta bien podría ser capciosa. Bien podría esconder peligro detrás de esas palabras afables y serenas.

-E-Es bueno que nos concentremos en nuestros verdaderos enemigos…

Al instante pudo ver como una sonrisa astuta se asomaba en el rostro del semental al otro lado de la mesa de cristal que los separaba.

-Como esperaba del elemento de la honestidad- Aquello hizo que Applejack tragara saliva. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras realmente? ¿Había cometido un terrible error?- Efectivamente, siempre hemos estado en guerra con Zebrazia y aliados con el Imperio Grifo.

Proseguidamente un momento de silencio se instauro entre ambos, con la yegua de ojos verdes evitando hacer contacto visual directo y tendido con el otro corcel, mientras que este le daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

-Hm- Expresó gustoso- ¿Cuénteme cómo fue que usted termino siendo elemento de la armonía?- Applejack se acomodó en su asiento, viendo hacia los lados discretamente para confirmar que estaba sola con ese militar- No se debe preocupar, todo lo que usted me diga aquí será exclusivamente para satisfacer mi curiosidad- La yegua de cuero naranja frunció su ceño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué usted quiere saber algo de una época…?- Cerro su boca, no queriendo terminar aquella frase. No tenía permitido terminar aquella frase. Prodigious Mind alzo una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido de esa pregunta impulsiva.

-"Interesante"…

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

-Ya se lo explique. Mi innata curiosidad me impide abandonar esta búsqueda del conocimiento prohibido por nuestra Gran Hermana. Muchos ponys a los que les he preguntado me desvían la mirada con temor, la pregunta con pánico o de plano obvian totalmente mi pregunta. Solo mi amiga me ha podido dar una explicación razonable de ustedes y sus hazañas- Explicó el semental con seguridad. Applejack alzo una ceja.

-Suena que su amiga es bastante intrépida para estar divulgando esta clase de información- Mencionó con un tono neutro la yegua de ojos verdes. El pony de cuero gris rió quedadamente, asintiendo.

-Así es ella- Prodigious Mind se arregló los lentes en el puente de su nariz, brillando estos con intensidad- Ahora, prosigamos con el motivo por el cual está aquí- Apremió el Capitán General con una sonrisa impaciente, ansioso de conocer más a fondo el pasado. La yegua asintió.

-Todo empezó realmente en el festival del Sol de Verano del año 1000. Se suponía que-

-¿Qué era el festival del Sol de Verano?- Aquella pregunta descoloco a Applejack, quien se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos.

-Esto… E-Era la celebración de la victoria de la Princesa Celestia sobre su hermana Luna transformada en Nightmare Mo- Al instante, Prodigious Mind alzo su casco para que la yegua parara de hablar. Proseguidamente se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta una mesa. La vaquera pudo ver como el corcel volvía con un cuaderno y un lapicero.

-Repite eso último por favor- Pidió el pony con un tono amable. La rubia torno su atención hacia el cuaderno que el semental planeaba utilizar. Tenía una cubierta de estampado cromado muy bien cuidada color vinotinto.

-B-Bien… El festival del Sol de Verano era la celebración de la victoria de la Princesa Celestia sobre su hermana, la Princesa Luna, quien se había transformado en Nightmare Moon…

-… Listo, continua por favor.

-Como le venía diciendo, todo empezó en el año 1000. La Princesa Celestia había enviado a esta unicornio antipática y refunfuñona a organizar el festival. Su nombre era Twilight Sparkle…

-¿Ella era el elemento de la magia, cierto?- Inquirió Prodigious Mind, queriendo confirmar esa información. Applejack asintió- ¿También fue Princesa de la Amistad por un tiempo, cierto?- La rubia volvió a asentir, teniendo un leve nudo en su garganta. Recordar aquellos tiempos era sin duda doloroso. Una marca lejana de algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Como sea, ella estuvo vagando por el pueblo, organizando todo, como siempre hacia…

Luego de unos momentos, el elemento de la honestidad recupero la compostura.

-Todo estuvo de perlas hasta la noche. En medio de la biblioteca-casa de Twilight apareció Nightmare Moon. De allí tuvimos que investigar que eran los elementos de la armonía y luego partimos al Bosque Everfree junto a otra cuatro ponys. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity Belle y… y Fluttershy… Todas juntas…

-¿Conocías a alguna de ellas antes de este incidente?- Cuestionó Prodigious con cautela.

-… Si… Pinkie Pie era famosa en el pueblo por ser altamente hiperactiva. Era tan empalagosa con uno como una abeja a la miel. Rainbow Dash era la encargada del clima y generalmente lo hacía bien. De hecho ella siempre decía que podía encargarse del clima en diez segundos porque era la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria… Rarity era una diseñadora del pueblo. Tenía un gusto exquisito y una actitud propia de Canterlot… a ella la conocía de potrilla por… algo que no quiero recordar…

-Comprendo, no es necesario que lo menciones.

-Gracias… Por ultimo estaba Fluttershy… nadie en el pueblo salvo Rainbow Dash conocía mucho de Fluttershy. Ella siempre fue reservada. Apartada. Tenía una extraña afinidad con los animales.

-Se podía decir que era un grupo bastante diverso entre sí- Afirmó el semental. La yegua de cuero naranja ensancho una sonrisa leve, rememorando a sus cincos amigas.

-No. Teníamos varias cosas en común.

-¿Un ejemplo es?

-Todas éramos tercas como mula- Acoto, ocasionando que ambos equinos rieran quedadamente. Más pronto Applejack recalco aquello, viéndose deslumbrada de que había compartido tanta información con aquel corcel. Este se percató de aquella realización y ensancho una sonrisa cómplice.

-Los recuerdos pueden ser algo maravilloso… Es algo que todos los ponys de nuestro ejército no poseen. Las Princesas, los elementos, las mágicas historias de ponys sagaces que se enfrentaron a grandes males y triunfaron. Todo fue encerrado en el baúl del olvido- El pony por un momento pareció transmitir congoja sobre aquello, más pronto chisto con su lengua suavemente- Es mejor así. Un soldado que duda no es un buen soldado- Argumentó el semental. La rubia reflexiono aquello por unos momentos.

-¿F-Fue por su amiga que usted puede recordar?- Inquirió la pony de cuero naranja con incertidumbre. El Capitán General asintió con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Si… yo antes era como todos mis soldados. Sin recuerdo alguno más allá de mi familia y algún que otro acontecimiento importante de mi vida. Fue ella la que me enseño la verdadera historia- El pony de cuero gris tomo un sorbo de su te- Así que por eso pienso que usted y yo somos afortunados. Usted por su condición especial y yo por mi amistad, hemos podido conservar nuestros más preciados recuerdos.

-¿No siente impotencia al saber que el Partido le arrebato todo?- Inquirió de pronto la yegua rubia, dejando pasmado al semental. Más este no perdió su compostura. Llevo la tasa con te de vuelta a la mesa calmadamente.

-… Honestamente, estoy agradecido con la Gran Hermana por ello- Applejack no subió su rostro para ver al corcel, teniendo su semblante oscurecido por la sombra de su pelo- Si hubiera tenido mis memorias antiguas al momento de ver decenas de atrocidades y horrores, no lo hubiera podido soportar- Prodigious llevo su mirada hacia el techo- Es por eso que también nos consideró desafortunados de saber que había una mejor opción. Que había una alternativa para evadir todo esto que los masones destruyeron. Que había una opción para evitar tanta muerte, destrucción y miseria… Es por eso que tenemos que terminar esto, Teniente Applejack. Por mucho tiempo este continente ha estado sumergido en anarquía absoluta. Debemos terminar esta guerra para asegurarnos de que nadie vuelva a pasar por un calvario tan terrible- El pony frunció su ceño- Todo por la avaricia de un solo pony.

La rubia no dijo nada, sabiendo perfectamente quien era aquel que Prodigious Mind mencionaba. Aquel que, con una sola acción, sumergió a Equestria en una guerra civil y desencadeno todo lo que ocurrió después.

-Pero Alas, dejemos atrás estas reflexiones tristes y continuemos con su relato.

-… Muy bien. Nosotros tuvimos que adentrarnos en el Bosque Everfree para encontrar los Elementos de la Armonía. Solo teníamos el paradero de que se hallaban en el Castillo Real de las Dos Hermanas, por lo-

-¿Ese castillo era desde donde gobernaban juntas las Princesas Celestia y Luna antes de la transformación de esta última, cierto?- Afirmó el corcel, a lo que Applejack solo asintió, confirmando esa información- Continua.

-El caso es que tuvimos que atravesar varios obstáculos- La pony de cuero naranja ensancho una sonrisa, rememorando aquel día- En una parte, una neblina rara hizo que se deslizara la tierra hacia un barranco… Naturalmente, yo y las otras tres que no éramos pegasos nos aventamos por allí sin control. Por suerte yo pude sujetarme y luego sujete a Twilight- Su semblante se vio más acongojado- Luego le pedí que se soltara… y ella hizo lo que le pedí. Ella confió en mí, siendo aquello una situación más peligrosa que parasprites frente a cosecha- Exclamó la pony rubia. El semental de pelaje gris asintió serenamente.

-Por lo que he podido notar, ustedes tenían un vínculo increíble…

-Así es… lástima que no duro mucho… no después de que ese ser horrible se hubiera llevado a Fluttershy…

Prodigious Mind detallo como los ojos de la yegua se cristalizaban, por lo que cerró su cuaderno y llevo este a la mesa de cristal.

-Lo podemos dejar hasta aquí por el día de hoy si así lo prefieres- Indicó el Capitán General. El elemento de la honestidad solo llevo su mirada al suelo, totalmente sumergida dentro de sus recuerdos- Gracias por su ayuda, teniente Applejack- Expresó el semental con seguridad, acabando su tasa de té de un sorbo y levantándose de su asiento- El transporte la esperara para llevarla de vuelta a Wolfpack- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquella habitación- Manténgase viva- Y dicho eso, el silencio impero en la habitación, con la yegua todavía sumergida en su nostalgia y añoro.

* * *

Es el segundo día de nuestro viaje hacia Golenia. He podido observar un deterioro y un declive de la calidad de las carreteras a medida que nos acercamos más a la frontera. Nos hemos detenido a un lado del camino para reposar.

Como siempre, Winter se encuentra peleando con el corcel extrovertido de los trillizos. El otro de los trillizos, el calmado, se encuentra descansando. La que trabaja con Pinkie está dibujando un boceto de los árboles de esta zona. El pony de aspecto rudo limpia su espada nuevamente. La paramédico está durmiendo, al igual que Ditzy. Bronze observa el camino, atento de cualquier enemigo.

No es un día muy bueno que digamos. Las nubes cubren al sol. Puede que llueva.

Me vienen los recuerdos de cuando mi único trabajo en la vida era limpiar el clima en Ponyville. Era la mejor en ello. La más rápida…

Y sin embargo, aquí estoy…

Siempre pensaba que mi vida había sido, en su gran mayoría, bastante afortunada. Tenía una buena casa, un buen trabajo y buenas amigas. Entre todas pudimos enfrentar a diversas amenazas, siendo la más grande de ellas Nightmare Moon. Creía que éramos imparables. Creía que, mientras estuviéramos juntas, nada malo podría pasar…

Claro, hasta que apareció Discord. Aquel ser repugnante, mejunje de animales, me dio mi primer golpe de cruda realidad arrebatándome a Fluttershy.

No puedo recordar bien cuantas horas estuve llorando aquella noche y cuantas estuve llorando después del funeral. Mi corazón había quedado hecho trizas, al igual que mi espíritu.

Más incluso con esa pérdida tan grande, pensaba que eventualmente me recuperaría. Pensaba que las cinco todavía podíamos dar buena pelea. Y así fue por un tiempo, sobrevivieron a una dura lucha contra los Changelings sin sus elementos y batallamos contra Sombra lo mejor que pudieron, pese a que eso fue una absoluta masacre. Incluso por un momento parecíamos más poderosas que nunca, con Twilight siendo una alicornio.

Más pronto ella se fue para no volver.

Luego llego Tirek y la Princesa Celestia se fue para nunca más volver.

Luego, después de la cruenta Guerra Civil, llego el Partido y la Gran Hermana.

Luego perdí a Rarity junto a Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Spike.

Luego a Pinkie.

Luego a Applejack.

Y finalmente, estando dentro del ELE, perdí a Shining Armor y a Flash Sentry.

Quede sola en este mundo. Todos aquellos a los que conocía estaban desaparecidos, muertos o en mi contra. No ayudo mucho el hecho de tener la presión encima de comandar a lo último de Equestria que se oponía a la Gran Hermana y el yugo unitarista.

Gracias a Celestia que Bronze Water, rechazando él el puesto de comandante, me tuteló y ayudo en mi hora más oscura. Gracias a sus consejos y guía, logre recuperar a Rarity. Luego comenzamos a recuperar nuestras perdidas obtenidas en la Guerra Civil y en la Operación Escudo Radiante. Incluso logramos asestar un golpe algo fuerte al Partido en mucho, mucho tiempo cuando capturamos a Black Supremacy. Fue un muy necesitado boost de confianza y moral.

Ahora, poco a poco hemos estado acumulando fuerza como nunca. Logramos recuperar a Pinkie, logramos localizar a Applejack. Tenemos con nosotros a los Wonderbolts y su capitán, junto al Almirante Mayor de la MRE.

Nos dirigimos finalmente para lograr conseguir al pony que nos ayudara a montar una seria oposición en contra del Partido. Una oposición real. Él es, después de todo, la clave para poner de nuestro lado a toda una raza.

Solo Celestia y Luna pueden saber que nos ampara. Tengo la confianza de que, algún día, lograremos estar todas juntas. Tengo también la certeza de que, tarde o temprano, tendremos que enfrentarnos cara a cara contra la Gran Hermana y todos sus títeres del Triumviratu…

Solo espero que logremos traer de vuelta la armonía a Equestria.

_20 de febrero de 1019._

_Rainbow Dash, comandante del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana. _

-Como molestas, Fire Fall- Exclamó Diamond Winter con un tono áspero. La pegaso de cuero rosado torno su mirada a los dos corceles, quienes tenían semblantes poco amigables, con sonrisas rígidas.

-Discúlpeme princesa, no sabía que eras tan delicada- Respondió Fire Fall. Roughwill soltó un soplido de risa- Apuesto que cada vez que disparas ese rifle te revisas la pesuñas para ver si las arruinaste- El pegaso de pelaje gris claro rodó sus ojos.

-Oh Celestia. Me tendrán que cargar muchachos, don comedia aquí me acaba de matar de la risa- Exclamó Diamond Winter. Roughwill se llevó un casco a la boca, tapándosela para evitar soltar una carcajada. Bronze Water esbozo una sonrisa, mientras que Rainbow Dash rió quedadamente. Frost Wings sonrió con ánimos por aquello. Incluso el pony de cuero rojo carcajeo con aquel comentario.

-Ok te doy esa, estuvo buena- Afirmó el terrestre con seguridad. El pegaso peli-azul ensancho un gesto confiado- Nada mal para una princesa- Indicó Fire Fall con una expresión burlona, a lo que el oji-marrón soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-¿Por qué eres así?- Cuestionó desganado.

-Atención, se aproximan batas negras- Susurró Bronze Water repentinamente, alertando a todos los presentes. Todos tornaron su mirada en la dirección donde veía el teniente. Pronto pudieron contemplar como un grupo grande de ponys se acercaba caminando. Todos llevaban rifles reposando en su lomo o en su costado.

-Demonios- Susurró Rainbow Dash, colocándose su capucha y guardando el libro que tenía en sus cascos dentro de su mochila. Ditzy, Fire Wall y Trick Sweeper se despertaron con el ajetreo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Inquirió desorientado el pony de cuero naranja, tallándose los ojos.

-Tenemos visitas- Respondió llanamente Roughwill. Eso fue suficiente para avispar al terrestre.

Pronto, todos estaban listos para su actuación. Bronze Water vigilaba de reojo al grupo de policías dorados que cada vez se hallaban más cerca. El unicornio de cuero naranja frunció su ceño cuando sintió como algo golpeaba repetidamente el suelo.

-Winter- Llamó el semental, el aludido se vio media vuelta con rapidez, viéndose bastante nervioso- Cálmate- Ordenó con firmeza. Teniendo una mirada rígida en sus ojos grises. Diamond Winter trago saliva secamente, asintiendo y controlando su pierna.

-Actúen natural- Dijo Rainbow Dash en un susurro.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde solo se oían los cada vez más cercanos pasos del regimiento enemigo. Algunas voces conversando con tranquilidad, sin saber que tenían un peligro cerca.

-¡Alto!- Tanto la pegaso de cuero rosado como el unicornio de pelaje naranja tuvieron un escalofrió al escuchar esa voz- ¡En fila!

Al instante todos los batas negras se organizaron en una fila rápidamente, con bastante precisión y eficiencia.

-Buenos días, colegas- Saludó el corcel con cordial. De una mirada cercana, todos pudieron ver que aquel era un pony de piel mostaza. Sin embargo, tanto Rainbow Dash como Bronze Water tragaron saliva profundamente.

-B-Buenos días- Atinó a responder el oji-gris, descolocado. El pony de color mostaza entrecerró sus ojos azules con escepticismo. Miro atrás de aquel grupo de equinos, enfocando su mirada en la carroza que traían.

-¿Dónde se dirigen con aquel cargamento?- Cuestionó el unicornio con intriga.

-A-A la frontera.

-Ya veo- Tomo unos segundos, mirando detenidamente a Bronze Water-¿De casualidad te conozco?- Ambos ponys no llevaban sus capuchas, por lo que podían observar su rostro con claridad- Siento que nos hemos visto antes.

Rainbow Dash torno su mirada al teniente del escuadrón guardia real. Este frunció su ceño ligeramente por unos segundos. Todos los demás ponys que estaban con ellas o bien se mostraban mucho más nerviosos o bien se preparaban para un posible enfrentamiento.

-Me ofende que te hayas olvidado de mí, bastardo- Comentó de pronto el unicornio de cuero naranja, dejando pasmados a todos allí. El capitán de los policías dorados ensancho una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Aja! Sabía que probablemente eras tú, Water- Reveló el pony con un tono mucho más suelto y confiado. Este dio unos pasos para dar un abrazo amistoso que pronto el Bronze recibió.

-¿Cómo estas, Cutted?- Inquirió el oji-gris. El otro equino suspiro con cansancio, separándose.

-Hoy tuvimos que patrullar bastante, desde que nos cambiaron de sector por el ataque del batpony en Cleansight- Chisto con su lengua, visiblemente frustrado- Llevaron a un "escuadrón de élite" a esa zona para rastrearlo…

Rainbow Dash de inmediato alzo una ceja, rememorando que cuando ella se había encontrado a aquel grupo de policías dorados pudo zafarse de ellos gracias precisamente al ataque de ese batpony.

-¿Un batpony? No es común ver uno de esos por estos días- Afirmó Bronze Water con escepticismo.

-Así fue el testimonio de la patrulla que fue atacada- El pony se llevó un casco a su barbilla- ¿Pero que hay de ti, Water? No sabía que te habías alistado a la Policía Dorada- Comentó Cutted curioso. El unicornio de pelaje naranja trago saliva secamente y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa rígida.

-Si… F-Fue muy difícil no apoyar a la Gran Hermana después de la Gran Traición- Indicó Bronze Water. Rainbow Dash y todo el equipo de este escuchaban atentos la conversación, pues casi todos ellos no pudieron vivir eso en el campo de batalla.

-Y que lo digas, malditos masones- Exclamó con desprecio Cutted, teniendo en su rostro clara muestra de ese resentimiento. Más pronto recupero una sonrisa amigable- Pero bueno, no todo es siempre bonito en la vida. No te había visto desde la liberación de Dusk Shine en Canterlot.

-Me habían asignado a Puerto Platinioum cuando Dusk Shine fue asesinado. Desde ahí combatí hasta que finalmente termino la guerra- Exclamó el unicornio de cuero naranja. El otro de pelaje mostaza asintió, suspirando.

-Entiendo- Desvió su atención hacia el carruaje que estaba detrás del otro grupo de ponys- ¿Qué es eso que llevas allí?- Cuestionó intrigado el unicornio de aspecto mayor. Bronze Water torno su mirada hacia el carruaje.

-Oh… Son provisiones- Llevo su mirada de vuelta al frente, visualizando como Cutted fruncía ligeramente su ceño- Para Binsk que después llevaran a Tsaritsyn- Añadió con velocidad, a lo que el policía dorado entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ya veo… Supongo que los rumores de las protestas en el Distrito X son ciertos después de todo- Rainbow Dash y Bronze Water se miraron significativamente- Oh bueno, no te entretengo más entonces Water- Exclamó el pony de cuero mostaza, alzando su casco para un brohoof. El Teniente miro la pesuña del otro equino y dudo si chocarla, más pronto meneo su cabeza y correspondió la despedida.

-Un placer haberte visto de nuevo, Sword- Ensancho una sonrisa de lado- Saluda a tu esposa e hijos de mi parte- Convino el oji-gris. El oji-azul hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Cuando tengas un tiempo libre, pásate por Tree Hill Village. Ahí estamos estacionados generalmente- Expresó Cutted Sword con seguridad. Bronze Water asintió.

-Así lo haré…

El unicornio de cuero naranja alzaba su casco, despidiéndose de aquel convoy de policías dorados y en específico del otro unicornio de pelaje mostaza. Rainbow Dash se aproximó a él.

-¿Quién diría que tendrías amigos dentro del Partido?- Cuestionó la pegaso de cuero rosado con un tono bromista, relajado. Mas el semental solo frunció su ceño.

-S-Siempre pensé que no había sobrevivido a esa batalla…

El elemento de la lealtad sintió el peso de aquella frase y trago saliva profundamente. Lo mejor no era tocar aquel tema.

-B-Bueno… por lo menos pudimos comprobar que nuestros disfraces funcionan- Afirmó la pegaso, viendo como el escuadrón se arreglaba para continuar.

-Si…

La peli-azul eléctrico vio con cierta preocupación al corcel. Más pronto suspiro, resignada.

-Estaremos por allá- Indicó, procediendo a marcharse. Bronze Water asintió lentamente, sumergido en sus memorias y recuerdos.

-Hey- Todos los ponys que lograron escuchar ese llamado lo atendieron, tornando su atención en dirección de la yegua oji-violeta- ¿Alguien sabe la historia entre Bronze y ese bata negra?- Inquirió Rainbow Dash. Diamond Winter se alzó de hombros al igual que Fire Fall. Trick Sweeper, Frost Wings y Dinky Hooves negaron con su cabeza. Solo pudo notar dos reacciones distintas en Roughwill y en Fire Wall. El primero se puso más tieso, rígido. El segundo se estremeció un poco- Ustedes dos- Señalo con su casco- ¿Saben algo?- Confrontó. El pony de cuero mate frunció su ceño.

-Solo digamos que la guerra es bastante cruel e injusta, mi comandante- Puntualizó el unicornio, con un tono grave y neutro. Después de aquella contundente afirmación, nadie quiso alargar la conversación.

* * *

Era una nueva mañana en Equestria. Así se lo confirmaban los pájaros del bosque. Su canto suave era su alarma que le indicaba que finalmente podía salir de su refugio, sin el temor constante de encontrarse con mantícoras o un Timberwolfs.

Por supuesto, eso no indicaba que no se los podría conseguir. Pero era mucho menos probable de día o amaneciendo, que de noche o atardeciendo.

-Y tú vas aquí- Susurró, colocando una daga brillante dentro de su cartera- ¿Que más me puede faltar?- Se preguntó a sí misma. Llevo su casco izquierdo superior hasta su barbilla y compuso un semblante pensativo, intentando buscar en sus memorias algún artilugio que le pudiera ser de utilidad. Mas luego de unos cuantos segundos, desistió de aquello- Creo que lo tengo todo- Ensancho una sonrisa segura y procedió a salir de la habitación. Tarareando una canción, cruzo el pasillo de su hogar y se dirigió hacia la cocina, buscando algunas pequeñas provisiones para su viaje.

-Hm- Alzo una ceja, visualizando que les quedaban pocas provisiones- Supongo que tendré que pasar por el mercado de Ponyville esta tarde… O quizá Iron Will pueda colaborar con nosotras- Compuso un semblante ciertamente enervante- Hace tiempo que no lo veo, debería ir a visitarlo.

Tomo dos manzanas que quedaban en el lugar y se separó de los estantes.

-Hola Sweetie- Cuestionó una voz a su espalda. Dio un respingo y se dio media vuelta, encarando así a Diamond Tiara.

-¡Por Celestia! ¡Avisa que estás ahí!- Se llevó un casco a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza- Casi me da un infarto.

-No fue mi intención- Exclamó la pony terrestre, a lo que la unicornio rodó sus ojos.

-Sí, y el Partido no gobierna Equestria- Recalcó la hechicera. Diamond Tiara ensancho una sonrisa cómplice, alzándose de cascos.

-No es mi culpa que tú estés despierta tan temprano- La equina de cuero rosado entrecerró sus ojos levemente- Y ya que estamos en el tema… ¿A dónde te diriges a esta hora?- Inquirió curiosa. Finalmente podría saciar su intriga con respecto a ese asunto. Sweetie Belle trago saliva secamente y ensancho una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Oh…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, una esperando la respuesta y otra formulándola. Diamond Tiara descompuso su semblante en una ligera preocupación y duda.

-¿Estas bi-

-Si- Interrumpió la unicornio de cuero blanco con rapidez, descolocando a Diamond Tiara. Al percatarse de esto, la hechicera carraspeo, postrando entonces una sonrisa segura- Si querida, perdona por eso, todavía sigo algo alterada por el susto- Dicho eso lanzo una mirada poco amigable a la otra yegua, quien coloco un gesto penoso- Veras, Diamond. Yo trabajo con pociones y hechizos, especialmente para ayudar a las dos desquiciadas que viven aquí con nosotras en su lucha inagotable contra el crimen y la injusticia del Partido- La yegua oji-azul se vio levemente afligida y preocupada, pues rememoro que, en efecto, Apple Bloom estaba lejos de ella, en el centro de IQUISOC. La boca de la bestia. Acompañada únicamente por Scootaloo y su propia habilidad. No contaba con la protección del Bosque Everfree…

Meneo su cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Y por ello tengo que salir tan temprano- Concluyó Sweetie Belle. Diamond Tiara frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió. La unicornio alzo una ceja, desconcertada.

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué fue lo último que mencionaste?

-¿¡No me prestaste atención!?

-Estaba… reflexionando ciertos acontecimientos.

-¡Tsk! ¿Es en serio?

-Si.

-… Bien, pero presta atención- Condicionó Sweetie Belle con un tono serio. La equina de pelaje rosado asintió- Bien, como dije, yo trabajo con pócimas y conjuros. Sin embargo, una de las hierbas con las que yo más trabajo no son fáciles de conseguir… Salvo con la luz del amanecer- Reveló la unicornio, a lo que la pony terrestre se vio escéptica.

-¿Sales tan temprano por una hierba?- Inquirió dudosa la equina. La oji-verde asintió.

-Claro- Estiro una de sus pesuñas, soltando un indecoroso bostezo- ¿Por qué mas crees que saldría tan temprano cuando me pudiera quedar durmiendo?- Diamond Tiara asintió ligeramente.

-Ya veo…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de segundos, reflexionando aquel intercambio de palabras.

-¿Fue su anterior maestra la que te enseño el tratado de hierbas?- Sweetie Belle encarno una de sus cejas y una sonrisa picarona se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Estamos curiosas hoy, eh?- Y dicho eso llevo sus dos cascos a la mejilla de la pony terrestre oji-azul, apretándolas y haciendo que esta soltara un ligero quejido de dolor.

-N-No hagas eso- Reclamó con un pequeño sonrojo Diamond Tiara. La hechicera ensancho su gesto.

-Es inevitable cuando tú puedes llegar a ser tan tierna- La yegua de cuero rosado se enrojeció aún más- Bueno, para responder tu pregunta… Si y no- La oji-azul se vio dubitativa- Veras, Zecora si nos enseñaba esta clase de cosas, pero yo nunca preste atención realmente… Hasta que la perdimos…- La equina terrestre contemplo como el semblante de la unicornio se descomponía por unos instantes en tristeza y pesadez, antes de recuperar su habitual actitud relajada- Como sea, luego de eso yo decidí que estudiaría bastante magia, para poder proteger a los que quiero y como una especie de tributo hacia ella…

-Eso es realmente dulce y honorable de tu parte, Sweetie- Exclamó Diamond Tiara con un tono afable y una sonrisa sincera. La unicornio imito el gesto.

-G-Gracias… Ojala así me vieran las otras dos cretinas. Solo me ven como su dispensador de pócimas y hechizos de curación exprés- Afirmó con un tono exasperado, que saco una risa quedada a la otra pony. Desvió su atención hacia el reloj, viendo que se hacía tarde- Demonios, tengo que irme- la unicornio tomo rápidamente a la otra yegua y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Un gusto haber hablado contigo, Diamond, pero pierdo la oportunidad de conseguir esas hierbas.

-S-Si- Atino a decir la oji-azul.

Diamond Tiara pudo observar como la unicornio de pelaje blanco se marchaba. La despedía con un casco y estaba en el pórtico de la puerta. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Pero dentro de ella, muy en lo profundo, un pequeño revoltijo le daba un mal presentimiento…

* * *

El clima era fresco. Usualmente no lograba ver el cielo con ese azul tan intenso y el sol en su máximo apogeo, pues siempre se la pasaba o trabajando en el Triumviratu o estudiado hechizos. Varios policías dorados custodiaban el lugar, siempre vigilantes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Dado a que ella no era muy conocida dentro de las filas del Partido, algunos de los equinos la miraban extrañados, descolocados ante la capa y el sombrero que siempre cargaba a todas partes.

Pero en aquellos momentos, todos apartaban la mirada en cuanto veían el semblante poco amigable de la unicornio azul.

-"_Tú me acompañaras a Griffonstone"_\- Frunció su ceño. La reunión del Triumviratu había terminado en una larga y tediosa conversación sobre asuntos económicos en Nueva Equestria… y lo que más le interesaba a ella, había recibido la obligación de ir con la Gran Hermana al país grifo para reunirse una vez más con aquel ser repugnante que llevaba de nombre Maximus de Sunshine…

Nada de su agrado si era honesta.

Visualizo entonces su hogar y dio un suspiro desganado. El viento meció levemente su capa y su sombrero. Una brisa fresca para su estado de ánimo agrio. Al acercarse a la puerta de su hogar, pudo escuchar la agradable música de Octavia.

Ensancho una pequeña sonrisa picarona.

Ingreso a la casa en silencio, queriendo sorprender al resto de su familia. Una de las puertas adyacentes a la entrada se abrió.

-Oh Trixie. No te esperábamos tan temprano- Exclamó Spike, sorprendido. La unicornio peli-plateado descompuso su semblante por una línea recta en sus labios.

-Hola Spike- Dijo con un tono más neutro. El dragón alzo una ceja.

-Wow, ese ánimo esta para como una fiesta- Indicó el reptil con seguridad. La yegua asintió con pesadez.

-Lo sé- Se retiró su sombrero- Ahora solo quiero tirarme a la cama y dormir - Exclamó, llevando sus cascos para retirarse su capa.

-Deja que te ayude con eso- Ofreció Spike, acercándose a la maga. Esta ensancho una pequeña sonrisa atrevida.

-Quién diría que podías ser tan caballeroso y servicial- El dragón rió quedadamente, ayudando a la unicornio para retirar su capa. Cuando lo hizo, pudo observar el lomo de cuero azul de Trixie y el cabello plateado de está cayendo desordenado por su espalda. Trago saliva secamente, siendo esto notado por la unicornio azul.

-Cuidado, Spike. Sé que te gusta lo que ves pero debemos ser más precavidos- Afirmó la yegua con un tono semi-bromista y semi-serio. Ambos recordaron lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca, como fueron descubiertos por Orange Height.

-Sí, gracias por abandonarme ese día por cierto. Bastante genial de tu parte- Rememoró con un ligero resentimiento el reptil de escamas moradas. La peli-plateado se adelantó un paso y con su cola le sobo la mejilla al dragón.

-Te lo recompensare algún día- Coloco una mirada seductora- Ya tu sabes cómo- Sonrió sugestivamente, lo que hizo que Spike se sonrojara.

-V-Vamos, Flurry y Octavia me están esperando- Afirmó con rapidez el reptil, separándose de la unicornio, quien solo compuso un gesto victorioso y complacido. Le encantaba ver cómo, algunas veces, lograba traspasar las defensas de Spike. Por muy amable, dedicado e inocente que fuera, también era un ser con necesidades. Soltó una risa quedada.

-Diles que me esperen. Tengo algo que decirles- Comandó la unicornio azul, dirigiéndose hacia el piso de arriba. El reptil espinas verdes alzo una ceja, intrigado, más no cuestiono aquello.

Luego de haberse arreglado y haber guardado su capa y su sombrero en su armario, la unicornio azul bajo las escaleras y se adentró por la misma puerta adyacente a la sala de entrada por donde Spike había aparecido. Pudo al instante percibir el aroma a café recién hecho, ensanchando una sonrisa en grande.

-¡Mamá!- Llamo alguien, la peli-plateado se dio media vuelta y noto a Flurry Heart, quien llevaba puesta la ropa que protegía de ojos curiosos sus alas. A un lado de esta estaba la chelista, quien la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Mocosa- Al corresponder el saludo de aquella manera, la alicornio se sonrojo y bufo con molestia- Melody- La susodicha asintió con su cabeza.

-Una sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano, Trixie- Comentó la pony terrestre de cuero gris. La aludida suspiro con exasperación.

-Sí, y no es precisamente por algo maravilloso- Exclamó la maga, volviendo algo de su humor agrio al recordar que era lo que tenía que decirles a todos ellos. Con su mirada, visualizo que nada más al frente de ella estaba Octavia y Flurry, con semblantes preocupados o deslumbrados. Alzo una ceja, intrigada.

-¿Dónde está Wonder Luck?- Inquirió dudosa.

-Atrás suyo, Madam Trixie- Respondió el pony. La peli-plateado se dio media vuelta y encaro al pegaso.

-Bueno, solo faltan Orange Height y Spike- Torno su mirada a las dos yeguas, buscando una respuesta.

-Ellos están en la cocina preparando un café si mal no recuerdo- La maga asintió. Proseguidamente se acercó a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer en él. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos en silencio para que los otros dos se les unieran. Flurry veía curiosa a Trixie. ¿Qué le habría pasado a su madre para que estuviera con ese ánimo?

-Señorita- Llamó alguien, los cuatro ponys de la sala desviaron su atención en aquella dirección, descubriendo así a Orange Height con una bandeja de aluminio. A su lado estaba Spike. El aroma del café inmediatamente impregno su nariz. Ensancho una pequeña sonrisa agradecida cuando su mayordomo tendió la bandeja hacia ella, pudiendo hacia retirar su taza con el líquido marrón que le animaría en cierta medida.

-Hm- Suspiro al probar la bebida. Dio otro sorbo y después llevo la taza a la mesa. Procedió entonces a mirar a todos los presentes, quienes le devolvían la mirada, expectantes y en la incertidumbre. Aclaro su garganta.

-Bueno, lo que me temía finalmente ocurrió- Aquello hizo que tanto Octavia como Spike, por razones distintas, sufrieran un pequeño escalofrió- Debo partir hacia Griffonstone junto a la Gran Hermana dentro de dos semanas- Exclamó con seguridad y cierto desánimo la unicornio de cuero azul. Si era honesta, lo único que veía positivo de aquel viaje seria que podría pasar tiempo con Starlight y encontrarse de nuevo con Gladius.

Por su parte, tanto el dragón de escamas moradas como la pony terrestre de cuero gris suspiraron suavemente, aliviados.

-Pensé que ya habías hablado con los grifos, mamá- Recalcó Flurry Heart con escepticismo. Trixie chisto con su lengua.

-No realmente, pues se suponía que fuera Starlight la que asistiera a esa reunión- Respondió la maga.

-¿Necesita que la acompañemos?- La peli-plateado torno su atención hacia Wonder Luck. Todos entonces se realizaron la misma pregunta interior. Pero aun así, no tuvieron que reflexionar por mucho tiempo.

-No. Para este viaje prefiero que ustedes se queden aquí- Indicó la oji-violeta, procediendo a colocar un rostro más rígido. El flequillo de su crin ensombreció tenuemente su semblante- No quiero que ocurran nuevos incidentes- Su tono se había vuelto más grave, siendo esto notado para todos los presentes.

Spike trago saliva secamente, llevando a su cicatriz en el área de su abdomen. Como estuvo cerca de la muerte por haber confiado demasiado en sus aptitudes como dragón y sobre pensar ciertos asuntos.

Flurry desvió su semblante hacia un lado, claramente avergonzada y arrepentida, pues bien sabía ella a lo que su madre se refería.

Wonder Luck frunció su ceño, rememorando aquella lucha y como todos sus compañeros habían perecido. Como el había rematado a aquel grifo en el suelo con su bayoneta. Como el ataque magno de la joven yegua de la sala había dejado a todos ensimismados, como si fuera la furia misma del cielo atacando.

-Por lo tanto, ustedes seguirán aquí hasta que yo termine en Griffonstone. Calculo que entre mediados y finales de marzo estaré de nuevo con ustedes- Tomo un nuevo sorbo de café- Es importante que se mantengan unidos aquí. No pueden confiar en más nadie que no sean ustedes cinco- Afirmó. Los demás seres de la habitación se vieron con incertidumbre, inseguros de que significaba realmente esa frase- Eso es todo, pueden seguir haciendo sus cosas- Sentenció Trixie con un tono desganado, reposando en su sillón.

Octavia y Wonder Luck pudieron observar como los demás hacían precisamente aquello, continuar con sus asuntos. Ambos se dieron una mirada dubitativa, sin saber bien cómo proceder. La chelista había visto muy pocas veces a la maga en aquel estado de ánimo. El otro equino por su parte ni siquiera la había visto de aquel humor.

La yegua de cuero gris rememoro su plan con Apple Scoots y como la unicornio de pelaje azul era esencial para que este funcionara. Más, como bien podía notar, la peli-plateado estaba fatigada, hastiada, de un humor terrible. Era óptimo entonces no molestarla con aquello.

Suspiro con exasperación. Ya cuando finalizara su trabajo abordaría a Trixie.

* * *

-¡Oh vamos! ¿¡Cómo es posible que te comieras mi pegaso!?

-Desafortunadamente para ti, yo sufrí paliza tras paliza contra la mejor jugadora de ajedrez que este mundo ha concebido- Indicó Spike con un tono confiado- Y claro, eso al final me hizo mejorar bastante- Añadió con una sonrisa presumida- Ahora, es tu turno.

Octavia rió quedadamente por el comentario. Podía ver la frustración en el rostro de Flurry y la soberbia en el del dragón. Torno su atención hacia Trixie, quien observaba distraída el juego de ajedrez. Era como si apneas hubieran pasado apenas unos minutos que, gracias a su impaciencia y ansiedad, el día había pasado y su turno estaba terminado. Era momento de que volviera a su casa. Coloco su violonchelo en su lomo, ajustándolo bien para que no cayera en mitad del camino. Luego compuso un semblante serio, decidido, encaminándose en dirección hacia la unicornio azul.

-Trixie- La aludida torno su atención hacia esta- Necesito hablarte sobre eso- La peli-plateado alzo una ceja, dubitativa sobre aquello a lo que se refería la chelista. Esta se percató de la duda de la unicornio- Sobre lo de mi amiga- El rostro de Trixie se ilumino en la comprensión.

-Bien.

-Vamos a hablarlo en privado, por favor- La oji-violeta frunció su ceño ligeramente, extrañada de aquella petición. Más pronto accedió, levantándose de su asiento. El hecho fue notado de reojo por Spike, sintiéndose inevitablemente curioso. Pero sería una falta de respeto escuchar la conversación ajena de lo que él consideraba una de sus mejores amigas y su amante.

-"Y Flurry está muy enfocada en el juego para poder escabullirme así como así" Tsk- Chisto con su lengua suavemente, captando la atención de la alicornio joven, quien frunció su ceño.

-Seguro te percataste de que cometiste un error- Dedujo la yegua, sorprendiendo ligeramente al dragón- Pero no sé dónde- Admitió con algo de frustración.

-Bien- Detuvo la unicornio de cuero azul. La chelista dio media vuelta- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Melody?

-Es sobre mi amiga- La pony terrestre de cuero gris suspiro, intentando relajarse. Rememoro pues lo que podría pasar si ese plan salía mal- S-Sobre sus datos...

-¿Qué ocurren con ellos?- Cuestionó Trixie, pronto entrecerró sus cejas- ¿Tienen algo de malo?- Añadió escéptica. La chelista trago saliva profundamente, intentando recuperar su compostura. La confianza y seguridad con la que había encarado en la habitación a la otra yegua se había desintegrado ahora que ambas estaban solas.

-P-Para nada- carraspeo para recuperar su tono habitual- No, los datos están bien. Es solo que… bueno, como te mencionaste eso de que partirías en dos semanas…

-Oh, era eso…

-Si.

-… Bien, necesito entonces que en esta semana me traigas sus datos para anotarlos en la Base de Datos. Si tu amiga no puede, tendrá que esperar a que yo regrese de Griffonstone- Aseguró la maga con firmeza. Octavia asintió rígidamente, viendo lo complicada que estaba su situación. Debía conversarlo con la fusión de las dos ponys para poder decidir algo. Aunque ella ya se estaba inclinando por una de dichas opciones.

-Ok- Ensancho una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias, Trixie- La aludida correspondió el gesto imitándolo.

-No hay de que- Coloco un casco encima del lomo de la pony terrestre, pasmando a esta y haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera su columna- Es mi pequeña recompensa por saber que puedo contar contigo dentro de este asqueroso mundo- Dijo con un tono cómplice y energético. La sonrisa de la chelista casi muere en el acto.

-"Estoy traicionando la confianza de quien me salvo de la miseria para conseguir información" Siempre, Trixie- Dijo en un tono más bajo por el bajón de ánimo, casi un murmuro. La peli-plateado alzo una ceja ante la inhibición de la voz. Lo tomo como un pequeño juramento a su ser.

-No has de preocuparte- Señaló la unicornio oji-violeta, atrayendo la atención de la pony- Pues la Magna e Imbatible Trixie los protegerá a todos- La peli-plateado se dio media vuelta, alejándose de la chelista. Frunció su ceño y su mirada cobro intensidad mientras se fijaba en el fondo de la habitación, captando un par de ojos azules que le devolvían fríamente la mirada. Frunció su ceño- Los protegeré de cualquiera que intente hacerles daño…

* * *

Las calles de Canterlot se comenzaban a vaciar al compás de que la luz del atardecer daba sus últimos destellos. Con su mirada vigilaba las calles cual águila, pues desde su combate contra aquellos dos ponys debía estar mucho más alerta. Su disfraz de Bata Negra había demostrado ser no tan eficaz como ella pensaba.

-"_Y pensar que estuvimos a un par de metros de ser carne de cañón"_\- Afirmó Apple Bloom con seguridad- "_Debemos medir nuestros pasos con mejor discreción" _

-"Supongo"- Respondió llanamente la otra mitad de la fusión.

-"_Hmm, ¿estáis bien? Os he notado más desanimada desde ese día" _

-"Oh no lo sé, quizá sea el hecho de que tuve que escapar pisándome mi propia cola"- Exclamó Scootaloo, soltando un suspiro.

-"_No debéis atormentaros con ese hecho. Nos tomaron de sorpresa, pero no dejaremos repetir ese rodeo"_\- Dio ánimos su amiga, a lo que la fusión ensancho una sonrisa leve.

-Espero. Rainbow Dash no estaría deprimida por esto- Afirmó la pegaso, recuperando su confianza.

-"_Ese es el espíritu" _

-Realmente eres bastante útil cuando te lo propones, Apple Bloom- Remarcó con un tono burlón Scootaloo, desvaneciendo el aura pesimista de su conversación.

-"_No tentéis vuestra suerte con ese exacerbado ímpetu"_\- La fusión rio quedadamente. Fijo nuevamente su atención en la acera, notando como alguien bastante familiar se acercaba.

-Es hora- La pegaso extendio sus alas y se lanzó del edificio, planeando hasta el suelo en el callejón. Proseguidamente se encamino hasta el lugar donde interceptaría a la otra yegua.

Esta cruzo el callejón, a lo que Scootaloo se recostó de la pared.

-¡Pst!- Llamó, atrayendo la atención de Octavia.

-Ahí estas- Dijo puntual la pony de cuero gris- ¿Estamos listas para actuar?- La fusión alzo una ceja, deslumbrada.

-¿Y esa frialdad? ¿Ni un abrazo?- Exclamó la yegua de cuero amarillo anaranjado con un tono bromista. La chelista suspiro con desgano.

-Me acaban de informar algo que pone nuestros planes en peligro- La pegaso se quedó aún más pasmada- ¿Tienes todavía contigo el número de Lyra? Tenemos una semana para ingresar tus datos para que puedas tener un margen de acción.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Frena un segundo tus cascos! ¡Estás hablando muy rápidamente!- Exclamó la fusión con seguridad. La yegua de cuero gris bufo con exasperación.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-"_Todo" _

-Todo

Octavia soltó un suspiro, reformulando su información.

-Mira, esta es la situación. Mi empleadora me acaba de informar que tenemos que dar tus datos en una semana o de lo contrario debíamos esperar a que ella volviera de un viaje que va a tener- Se explicó más calmadamente la terrestre. A lo que Scootaloo asintió, comprendiendo. Reviso las calles para asegurarse que nadie venia en su dirección.

-¿Y qué ocurre con eso de conseguir nuevos datos?- Cuestionó. La peli-negro frunció su ceño y se acomodó su violonchelo en su lomo.

-Estamos contrarreloj.

-"_No entiendo cuál es su apremio. ¿No podríamos esperar hasta que la otra pony regrese de su viaje y planificar mejor esto?" _

_-_Apple Bloom tiene un buen punto- Octavia alzo una ceja. Scootaloo se llevó un casco a su nuca con cierta vergüenza- Oh cierto, disculpa. Bueno, ella dice que deberíamos esperar que esa yegua regrese y así planificamos mejor esto. Ya sabes, conseguir un nuevo número y todo eso.

-Por mucho que me gustaría eso, el problema viene a que no sé cómo este mi empleadora cuando vuelva de su viaje- La fusión alzo su ceja, a lo que la pony de cuero gris suspiro con exasperación- Me explico. En el último viaje que ella tuvo se llevó a su hija y a su ayudante. Al parecer paso algo allá que hizo que ella, al volver, contratara un guardaespaldas personal para su hija y un equipo completo de policías dorados para que custodiaran su casa. Si algo vuelve a pasarle o regresa de mal humor, podría simplemente negarse a aceptarte y nuestro plan se vería acabado- Expuso la chelista.

Scootaloo sopeso aquella nueva información. No podría refutar aquello ya que era la otra pony quien sabia como se comportaba su empleadora. Sus opciones se reducían.

-"Habíamos acordado para buscar un nuevo número de identificación"- Remarcó la pegaso.

-"_Tenemos las herramientas listas para actuar. Pese a que no me gusta hacer las cosas con inseguridad, tampoco conozco si tenemos alguna otra oportunidad con la que contar… _

-"¿Entonces?"

-"_… Creo que debemos seguir con el plan actual" _

-"… Bien"

-Lo hemos decidido, usaremos la identificación de Lyra- Octavia asintió rígidamente- No nos gusta ir a lo apresurado por… experiencias pasadas, pero es nuestra mejor opción sobre la mesa.

-Si, a mí tampoco me gusta la presión. Mi empleadora es de carácter terco y a veces impredecible. Por eso tengo el miedo de que pueda volver con ganas de tumbarnos nuestro plan- Mencionó la pony terrestre de pelaje gris. La fusión asintió. Miro a sus lados. Se percató de que dos batas negras se acercaban a su posición. Frunció su ceño.

-Y entonces Berqus- Octavia alzo una ceja, desorientada- ¿A dónde se dirige a esta hora?- Cuestionó con un tono firme y grave la pony.

-¿E-Eh?

La chelista recibió una señal de la fusión. Los cascos de los policías dorados pronto se hicieron más prominentes en sus oídos.

-¿A dónde se dirige a esta hora?- Exigió saber Scootaloo. La peli-negro recupero su compostura.

-A mi hogar en Ponyville, precisamente voy tarde para el tren- Afirmó la oji-violeta. Los dos batas negras pasaron por atrás de la pegaso, mirando por unos momentos la situación entre las dos yeguas antes de perder interés y seguir adelante.

-Déjeme ver sus papeles- Dijo, más ninguna hizo más nada, esperando que los dos ponys se marcharan- Mañana te traeré entonces el número… Después de eso y cuando todo esté listo, nos infiltraremos en la Zona Exclusiva Alfa- Aseguró en un susurro la fusión.

-Todo va a salir bien- Más que una afirmación, era una forma de reunir confianza. Ambas asintieron y pronto tomaron caminos distintos, con la oscuridad de la noche como único testigo de su conversación.

* * *

Sus piernas corrían a todo lo que daba de si, mientras con su mano y su hacha apartaba la maleza que se atravesaba en su camino. Sus ojos temerosos observaban cada lado constantemente, asegurándose de que estuviera yendo a una velocidad que le permitiera estar delante de esas cosas.

Podía oír los gruñidos y sonidos que hacían. Grotescos. Bizarros. Como almas en pena que sufrían de una terrible aflicción. Los podía oír cerca. ¿A su espalda? ¿A sus lados?... ¿Al frente suyo? Trago saliva profundamente y frunció su ceño. No podía estar seguro. No podía estar seguro de nada. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de poder conseguir un escape.

Más no vio la rama que estaba muy debajo de lo anticipado. Se dio un duro golpe en el mentón que lo tumbo al suelo y lo dejo semi-consciente. La movilidad de su extremidad se vio ralentizada, incapaz de poder coordinarse. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, forzándose a sí mismo a levantarse una vez más. Con su hercúleo y macizo brazo libre podía aferrarse a aquella rama que lo derribo y continuar su escapatoria.

Al incorporarse, claramente pudo escuchar los gruñidos mucho más cerca. Sintió un escalofrió en su columna y estuvo a poco de quedarse paralizado por el miedo, mas reunió el valor y la fortaleza para seguir adelante, obligando a sus ya atrofiadas piernas.

Al apartar un par de ramas con su hacha, descubrió que se hallaba en un claro pequeño. La vegetación lo rodeaba y la luz del sol se escurría a través de los árboles, dando una imagen espectacular. Pero no era momento de embelesarse por la belleza del lugar, pues su vida corría riesgo. Cruzo el lugar con prisa, más sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando vio como las hojas al frente suyo se removían, como si algo estuviera allí, esperándolo.

Dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás, tornando su mirada a todas las direcciones que pudiera cubrir, pues no sabía de donde podrían atacarlo. Quedo en el centro del claro.

Sus oídos comenzaban a captar susurros. Palabras ahogadas que le intentaban decir algo desde detrás de la maleza.

Sabía muy bien que aquello estaba jugando con él. Desorientándolo. Llevándolo a la locura.

Apretó entre sus manos el hacha, su única protección, buscando reunir confianza y seguridad. Asimismo, también apretó sus dientes con furia y desafío.

-¿¡Creen que pueden simplemente jugar conmigo!?- Cuestionó con firmeza. Oyó risas apagadas desde el otro lado. Chisto con su lengua. Un sonido más fuerte se oyó a su espalda. Llevo su rostro con velocidad en esa dirección, solo para notar como las hojas del matorral se estremecían. Nuevamente volvió a ocurrir lo mismo a su espalda.

-¡Maldición! ¡Vengan a mí, bestias!- Reto. Pero, así como la vez anterior, solo escucho risas apagadas y susurros ahogados. Su corazón palpitaba como loco y el sudor bajaba por su frente. Sus piernas parecían un flan y su respiración era irregular.

Un chirrido agudo atrajo su atención. Visualizo la dirección de dónde provino el sonido, detallando a dos puntos blancos que lo observaban detenidamente.

-¡S-Sal! ¡Sal y pelea!- Incitó, mas aquellos dos puntos blancos se le quedaron viendo, inamovibles. Estaban jugando con él. Apretó sus dientes con rabia- ¡Demonios!- Escucho como algo se acercaba por su espalda. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y lazo un golpe con su hacha. Aquella cosa lo esquivo con una sorprendente agilidad. Lo único que él pudo hacer luego de su ataque fallido fue echarse para atrás.

Soltó un gruñido por el ardor que sintió desde su pecho. Cuando llevo su mirada ahí, vio que estaba sangrando. Apretó sus dientes con desdén y dolor. Pudo observar como las demás cosas comenzaban a salir de los arbustos y lo rodeaban. Como Timberwolfs frente a una presa herida.

-Tendrán que hacerlo mejor si quieren tumbarme- Escupió al suelo- Comprobaran lo difícil que es derribar a un minotauro cuerpo a cuerpo- Afirmó. Si aquel era el último momento de su vida, mejor irse peleando. Su rostro se descompuso por unos segundos en la tristeza.

-"Es una lástima tener que dejarlas solas chicas… Pero al menos acompañare a Zecora en el Mas Allá"- Y con ese pensamiento, una leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Apretó con convicción su arma y en su mirada se vio un brillo intenso. Dio un respiro profundo. Cerró sus ojos. Alzo su arma.

* * *

(*) Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana

* * *

¡Hey colegas! It's me, Silicio! Entregando el XXV episodio de esta historia. ¿Muy poco tiempo de diferencia entre los dos últimos capítulos, eh?

Sin mas que agregar, vosotros sabéis el ruedo. Pueden opinar o criticar mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden también dar Fav y Follow, es **G. R. A. T. I. S**

Y sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_

* * *

Podía escuchar voces lejanas, distantes. Sentía como su alrededor daba vueltas.

-A…- Intento hablar, pero de su garganta apenas y salía una letra.

-¿Está consciente?- Cuestionó alguien, en un susurro, como si estuviera alejado decenas de metros de él. Su mente era un caos, su alrededor era confuso, difuso- Lo estamos llevando a un curandero. Usted está bastante grave señor- ¿Grave? ¿Con que demonios se referían a ello?

De pronto todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como una avalancha sin control. Todos los años que estuvo escondido dentro del Bosque Everfree por ser buscado por el Partido. Todos los años que vivió del Bosque y aprendió a sobrevivir en él. Su batalla contra aquellas cosas que le habían acorralado…

Y, por supuesto, las cuatro yeguas que visitaba regularmente. El pánico recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué había quedado inconsciente? ¿Quiénes eran sus salvadores? ¿Cómo lo encontraron? ¿Por qué estaban allí en el Bosque?

Pero lo más importante de todo

¿Qué pasaría con las cuatro yeguas que había sido encargado de proteger?

Intento abrir los ojos. El primer intento fue infructífero.

El segundo intento tuvo un mejor resultando, permitiéndole ver características básicas de los seres que le rodeaban

-P-Po… nys…

-Bueno si, aunque técnicamente somos algo un poco distinto- Le comento otra voz a su lado. Opto por enfocar su mirada en aquel equino. Despues de un pequeño esfuerzo, pudo distinguirlo. Y si llevo una buena sorpresa al ver que eran.

-No te asustes cuando nos veas- Exclamó con un tono bromista, aunque con algunos retrasos de tristeza.

Decidió concentrarse en su tarea a mano. No podía permitir que ellas corrieran peligro. No cuando aun podrían quedar monstruos de esos sueltos.

-S-Sálvenlas…

-¿Eh?- Cuestionó la batpony con inseguridad. Más pronto el sueño comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo, cerrando los ojos- Hey, no te duermas, quedate con nosotros- Su cuerpo se relejaba- ¡Hey! ¡No te duer-

Dejo de escuchar.


	28. Todo saldrá bien

-… No entiendo todavía como me pudiste ganar esa partida- Exclamó Flurry con un semblante serio. El dragón a su lado ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Te lo dije. "Entrené" con la mejor jugadora de ajedrez que este mundo ha concebido- La alicornio chisto con su lengua- Sufrí bastante, pero ahora es mi momento para dominar y triunfar- Afirmó Spike con un tono relajado, burlón. La yegua bufo con orgullo.

-Ríete cuanto puedas, debido a que cuando yo conozca como jugar bien, te destruiré- Sentenció Flurry con un rostro y un tono que ella consideraba solemne y firme respectivamente. Más para el punto de vista del reptil, la pony se veía adorable con sus cachetes inflados y su ceño fruncido.

-Sí, si- Llevo una de sus garras a la crin de la alicornio de cuero blanco y la revolvió, tiñendo las mejillas de la pony de un color rojo claro- Pero hasta que llegue ese momento, debes también concentrarte en tus estudios- Al mencionar aquello, el dragón de escamas moradas alzo una ceja- ¿Dónde estará Moondancer?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Wonder Luck tampoco ha vuelto- Indicó Flurry con incertidumbre- ¿Les habrá pasado algo malo?- Supuso con preocupación, rememorando a los policías dorados con máscaras plateadas que habían entrado a la habitación que ocupaban para estudiar con el pretexto de que estaban haciendo una inspección.

El dragón rió quedadamente, sabiendo a lo que, consciente o inconscientemente, Flurry se refería.

-No lo creo. Trixie me aseguro que algo así no volvería a pasar- El dragón recordó como Octavia había llevado a la unicornio azul a un lugar apartado para conversar. Múltiples interrogantes habían aparecido gracias a eso. Para él no era sorpresa que, incluso con su cercanía a Trixie y el estatus complejo de su relación, la yegua le ocultara ciertos asuntos y temas. Pero dado a que se había criado con Twilight Sparkle, la curiosidad era innata en él y la intriga de esa conversación entre Octavia y Trixie, así como otros temas que había descubierto con palabras sueltas de la unicornio, era simplemente demasiado grande.

-Si…

El reptil se percató del tono de voz más suave de la alicornio.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestionó, ligeramente deslumbrado. La alicornio miro al dragón a sus ojos verdes.

-Si, yo solo…

-Flurry.

Suspiro con desgano y desvió su semblante al suelo.

-Es solo que…

-¿Hmm?

-… Nada- La oji-opal miro al dragón a los ojos y ensancho una sonrisa forzada- Solo preocupada porque si la profesora Moondancer no llega me atrasare de nuevo- Spike asintió con rigidez, sabiendo que a la alicornio claramente le incomodaba algo. Una duda que rondaba en su cabeza y no la dejaba tranquila. Lo podía saber por aquel tono levemente cohibido y esa sonrisa íntegra.

-… Bueno, a veces presiento que mi mamá me oculta cosas- Confesó la oji-opal, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió subiera por la columna de Spike- Y no hablo sobre cosas tontas. No sé por qué, pero desde que volvimos de Kalininstone he tenido esta sensación de que hay algo que mamá no me está diciendo. Algo muy importante- El dragón de escamas moradas trago saliva secamente- Mi estómago se revuelve y mi cabeza me duele cada vez que comienzo a dar vueltas en el asunto- La alicornio frunció su ceño, mientras que los ojos del dragón se achicaban y una sonrisa nerviosa se esbozaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-"_Esto es malo. Muy malo_"- Razonó el reptil de escamas moradas. Bajo ninguno contexto podía permitir que Flurry conociera su verdadera situación. Su mente viajo al pasado para rememorar lo que Trixie le había ordenado hacer.

-"_Ella jamás debe saber cuáles son sus verdaderos orígenes. Ni ella ni nadie más que nosotros dos y Orange. De alguien más descubrir quién es su madre, nuestra encubierta se vería arruinada y ganaríamos muchísimos más enemigos de los que ya tenemos" _

Debía, por lo tanto, desviar a Flurry de esos pensamientos. Por más que le doliera engañarla, era realmente su mejor opción. Una decisión que habían tomado hace años y que todavía tenía repercusiones en el futuro.

-¿Por qué yo soy una alicornio?- Cuestionó la yegua con inseguridad, aunque también un tono firme, contundente. El dragón se tensó inmediatamente, confirmando sus sospechas sobre una de las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Flurry- Mi mamá claramente no es una alicornio y no conozco a mi padre, aunque estoy segura que tampoco lo era- Spike dio un leve paso hacia atrás, sorpresivamente abrumado- Entonces, ¿Por qué soy una alicornio? ¿Y por qué debo esconder mi apariencia de todos?- Cuestionó con contundencia la yegua de cuero blanco. Sus ojos opal con un brillo intenso. El dragón de escamas moradas sabía que aquella pequeña pony, su único familiar con vida, no descansaría hasta estar satisfecha con el conocimiento que requería.

-"Quizá es tiempo de decirle la verdad sobre su madre"…

Deshecho esa idea de inmediato, sabiendo los efectos catastróficos que podrían tener esa revelación y él porque era importante que no lo supiera. Su postura adquirió un carácter más tenso mientras una idea llegaba a su mente.

-Solo te puedo decir que hay algo especial en ti, Flurry- La alicornio frunció su ceño ligeramente, preparándose para alegar que aquello no era suficiente- Y cuando el momento sea indicado, tu madre te lo revelara personalmente- Afirmó con firmeza. El espacio entre ellos entro en un absoluto silencio, mientras los dos reflexionaban las palabras pronunciadas por el dragón. La oji-opal al menos pudo confirmar que había algo oculto, algo que desconocía.

Finalmente la yegua cedió, suspirando con exasperacion.

-Supongo que deberé creer en ti- Sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza- Despues de todo, nunca me has mentido- Dijo con un gesto más cálido. El reptil sintió como su estómago se revolvía ante la falacia, como Flurry era realmente inocente, víctima de un engaño sobre su propia identidad.

-¡Disculpen la tardanza!- Exclamó una voz familiar que atrajo la atención de ambos. Al tornar su mirada en aquella dirección, pudieron observar a Moondancer junto a Wonder Luck y Dust Spark. Spike suspiro aliviado, viendo que su repentino interrogatorio conocía su fin. La yegua color crema se acercó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, dejando así pasar a su alumna junto a los demás invitados.

Dust Spark leía un libro con serenidad, aprendiendo nuevos hechizos para su repertorio.

-Hola…

La unicornio bajo el tomo de magia, viendo que se trataba de aquel policía dorado guardaespaldas de Flurry. No respondió nada de vuelta.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el corcel, intentando entablar una conversación. La yegua alzo una ceja por unos segundos, luego recupero su habitual semblante seco, arisco.

-¿Necesitas algo?- El semental frunció su ceño ante tal cortante respuesta. Más no se dejó intimidar. Aclaro su garganta.

-Creo que empezamos con el casco izquierdo- Extendió su pesuña derecha hacia el frente- Un gusto, soy Wonder Luck, guardaespaldas de Flurry Heart- Se introdujo con una sonrisa pequeña. Mas la unicornio solo intercambio su mirada entre el pony y su extremidad.

-El interés que tengo por conocerte es prácticamente cero- El pegaso sintió como si le hubiese escupido directamente en el rostro. Apretó sus dientes en frustración y retiro su casco, humillado.

Spike, por su parte, contuvo la carcajada.

-Pobre joven, se ve que no conoce a Dust- Afirmó una voz a su lado. El dragón torno su mirada en aquella dirección, viendo que se trataba de Moondancer.

-Y que lo digas, ni a mí me dice los buenos días- Llevo su mirada hacia Flurry, quien estaba concentrada en la lectura del tomo en sus cascos- Aunque con Flurry si se lleva bien- Rememoró.

-¿Quién no se lleva bien con ella?- Cuestionó la unicornio de cuero crema- Es una alumna ejemplar y una pony de buen corazón- El dragón esbozo una sonrisa afable.

-Sí que lo es…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, observando a la alicornio.

-Tienes suerte de estar donde estas, Spike- Expresó Moondancer, captando la atención del reptil- Gracias a Trixie, ella puede vivir. Pero es gracias a ti que ella es como es- Afirmó Moondancer. El reptil morado notaba claramente las arrugas en el rostro de la unicornio, además de las ojeras y las marcas de cansancio. Pero sin embargo, lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos fueron aquellas palabras.

¿Acaso ella sabía de la condición de Flurry?

-"Imposible. Flurry nunca ha revelado sus alas. Solo Trixie, Orange y yo sabemos…"

¿Cierto?

Rememoró a cierto grifo de plumas negras que, con una mirada astuta y confiada, le confirmo que el también sabia del secreto inconsciente de Flurry Heart. Torno su mirada hacia la alicornio. ¿Cuantos seres sabían aparte de el? Trixie, Orange, Gladius y ahora Moondancer. ¿Quien seguiría? ¿Octavia? ¿Wonder Luck? ¿Dust Spark?

Trago saliva secamente, sintiendo como un nuevo peso caía encima suyo. La vejez definitivamente tenia estragos en su paranoia.

-No te preocupes, querido Spike. Como su maestra, es solo natural que tenga conocimiento de ciertas cosas- El reptil tenso sus músculos, sintiendo como el nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo- Aunque no sé cuál de las Princesas sea…

-"Es claro que Moondancer es leal hacia nosotros. No me tengo que preocupar por ella, pero cada pony que sepa de la condición de Flurry es un nuevo peligro"- Razonó con temor.

-Oh Spike. ¿Realmente crees que traicionaría a dos de mis pocos amigos en este mundo? Dar clases de magia e infundir mi conocimiento en otros son lo único que me queda en este terrible planeta…

-... Si Twilight hubiera estado aquí, todo hubiese sido distinto- Aseguró Spike con certeza y confianza. Moondancer sonrió con nostalgia.

-Así es… Pero no podemos pensar en casos hipotéticos, pues el presente llama y el futuro aguarda- Volvió a mirar a la alicornio de cuero blanco- Ella va a ser parte del futuro, es nuestro trabajo formarla y ayudarla a ser su mejor versión- La yegua miro directamente a los ojos del reptil de espinas verdes- Tu y yo nos hemos conocido desde hace décadas, Spike. Somos remanentes, fantasmas del pasado…

-Ciertamente…

-Es gracias a Trixie que estamos donde estamos, querido. Pero es gracias a ella que tenemos esperanza en los ponys. Esperanza en un eventual regreso de la armonía.

Los dos se quedaron reflexionando aquellas palabras. Muy dentro de sí, ambos sabían que anhelaban un regreso al pasado, cuando todo era distinto.

Cuando, desde su punto de vista, todo era mejor…

* * *

El documento se hallaba al frente suyo, esperando para ser revisado y firmado, más sin embargo su mente estaba absorta en pensamientos fugaces.

-"Te diré la verdad cuando vuelva de Golenia"- Fue lo que le había prometido Dash cuando le informo que se iría a Sarajtoska.

-"Hablaremos cuando vuelva"- Fue una de las últimas palabras que dijo antes de partir hacia su misión en tierras lejanas.

-"Dash es demasiado terca para dejarse doblar el ala"- Fue lo que comento Lightning Dust cuando veían al Escuadrón Guardia Real marcharse bajo el manto de una fachada de la Policía Dorada.

Desde que habían rescatado a Pinkie Pie, Rarity tenía el presentimiento de que había algo fuera de lugar con Rainbow Dash pese a la terca negación y excusa improvisada que ella le dio. Ahora, su amiga se había sincerado con ella, asegurándole que cuando volviera de su misión le revelaría toda la verdad…

Eso, sin embargo, solo traía más dudas a la otrora modista. ¿Por qué la pegaso había decidido reservar sus problemas para ella sola? ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda desde un principio? ¿Es que acaso aquello que la atormentaba era demasiado pesado para compartirlo con otra pony?

Frunció su ceño y un suspiro exasperado se escapó de sus labios.

-"¿O quizá ella no confía en mí?"- Se cuestionó con inseguridad, incertidumbre. La respuesta era difusa, opaca. Su relación antes de toda la situación de pesadilla en la que se hallaban siempre fue algo tensa. Sus personalidades eran, por decirlo de manera ligera, totalmente opuestas. Sin embargo, el destino las reunió una vez más, pues ambas representaban los últimos pilares libres del Escudo Armónico que antes resguardaba a Equestria. Desde allí, ambas sabían que debían cooperar una con la otra para seguir adelante. Ella pensaba que desde ese punto, su relación se había vuelto bastante cercana. Rarity tenía la certeza de que no había hecho ninguna acción que pudiera perjudicar la opinión de Rainbow respecto a ella.

-"¿Entonces por qué no pidió mi ayuda? ¿Por qué me mintió?"- Ante esas interrogantes, la otrora modista creía tener la respuesta- "Es posible que ella no confié lo suficiente en mi"- Torno su mirada hacia el documento apoyado en el escritorio- "Dado que no he hecho mucho para contribuir al esfuerzo de nuestra lucha"- El comienzo de la maquina propagandística del ELE y el reclutamiento de Sea Wave venían a su mente, pero aparte de eso, no había mucho que pudiera contar. En cambio, Rainbow había reclutado a los Wonderbolts, Rainbow era la que iba constantemente en misiones de redada de suministros, Rainbow era la que participaba en las misiones más peligrosas de infiltración. Bajo su punto de vista, su esfuerzo palidecía en comparación a las acciones de la líder del ELE- Es momento de cambiar eso.

TOC-TOC

-¿Quién es?- Inquirió la unicornio de cuero blanco en un tono serio, concentrada en el papel frente suyo.

-Señorita Rarity, tengo lo solicitado- Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras sus cascos caían suavemente en el mueble de madera.

-Adelante- La puerta se abrió, dejando entonces ver al Almirante Sea Wave con un traje militar blanco. Varias medallas adornaban el uniforme. Ante eso, el elemento de la generosidad no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- Te queda bien ese traje, querido- Elogió la peli-morado con un tono algo condescendiente. El semental de pelaje rojizo alzo una ceja y ensancho un gesto cómplice.

-Naturalmente, sobre todo porque usted misma lo diseño- Indicó el oji-morado. Rarity rió quedadamente, rememorado aquello.

-Ciertamente- La oji-azul relajo un poco su postura- Tengo la ligera impresión de que tienes algo para mí- Remarcó la yegua. Sus ojos brillaron con cierta intensidad.

-Así es.

-Maravilloso.

-La investigación del pueblo que usted nos requirió ha finalizado. La presencia de Batas Negras en la zona es mínima, de hecho, ellos solo custodian las rutas que llevan a este. No pudimos ingresar al lugar, pero creemos que los habitantes del pueblo y la Policía Dorada llegaron a un acuerdo- Aquella información aumento la intriga de la otrora modista.

-Es decir que pueden ser independientes del Partido- Llevo su mirada hacia el documento en su escritorio- Hmm, interesante.

-Sin embargo, hemos notado también un incremento en las fuerzas de seguridad por parte del Partido en las zonas rurales. Más patrullas, más guardias, más puntos de control. Es probable que nuestras recientes acciones hayan alarmado al Partido- Teorizó el corcel con un tono serio.

-Concuerdo- Exclamó la unicornio de cuero blanco con seguridad- Es un alivio que Shining Armor en su lecho de muerte colocara un hechizo de ilusión en toda esta zona, de lo contrario los batas negras ya nos hubieran dado caza…

-Si le soy honesto, nunca tuve mucho contacto con Shining Armor. Nosotros en la marina estábamos bastante desconcertados cuando los unitaristas capturaron Crystal City, creímos que con la entrada de los ciervos y los ponys del desierto finalmente podríamos dar un giro en contra de la marea roja… pero no fue así…

-Fueron días muy duros para todos, Almirante. Pero ninguno como El Generalísimo. El día que cayó Crystal City, Shining Armor perdió su orgullo por la derrota sufrida, su voluntad cuando el ejército de cristal le dio la espalda… pero sobretodo su corazón se rompió cuando salió a la luz la noticia de que la Princesa Candace había muerto. Aunque claro, esto se lo digo bajo la perspectiva de Rainbow Dash, quien estuvo cerca del general luego de la Gran Marcha hacia el Sur- Explicó la unicornio de cuero blanco. El terrestre oji-morado solo pudo suspirar con exasperación, tristeza y algo de frustración.

-Si tan solo las Princesas siguieran con nosotros…

El ambiente de la habitación se volvió mucho más pesado, deprimente. Los recuerdos lejanos de una vida mejor atormentaban a todos los ponys libres por igual. Mas Rarity meneo su cabeza, reconociendo que aquel no era momento para un viaje de nostalgia y reflexión.

-¿Informaste a Spitfire sobre esta reunión?- Cuestionó Rarity. El semental de pelaje rojizo pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, asintiendo.

-Me dijo que tenía que hacer un par de cosas- La otrora modista frunció su ceño, disconforme con aquello- Pero que no iba a tardar mucho- Aclaró rápidamente Sea Wave. Rarity dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, algo desganada.

-Esperaremos entonces- Afirmó la yegua.

* * *

TOC-TOC

Unos breves segundos de silencio. Los dos ponys compartieron una mirada significativa.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo

-Que especifica- La unicornio se sobo las sienes en su frente- Adelante, Spitfire- La susodicha abrió la puerta de aquella habitación. Con sus ojos miro tanto a Sea Wave como a Rarity. Chisto suavemente con su lengua y se adentró en el lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Tardaste veinte minutos. ¿La edad te está afectando o qué?- Indicó Sea Wave con un tono serio. La pegaso de cuero amarillo rodó sus ojos.

-Púdrete- Torno su mirada hacia la peli-morado, quien tenía un semblante reflexivo, sus orbes azules enfocados en un papel encima de su escritorio- ¿Qué necesita, comandante?- Preguntó la líder de los Wonderbolts. La yegua de pelaje blanco salió de su ensimismamiento. De inmediato una expresión severa apareció en su rostro. Su cuerno se encendió en magia, alertando a los otros dos equinos en la habitación. Sin esperar palabra de estos, la otrora modista lanzo el hechizo que tenía cargado hacia el techo. Desde allí, una especie de capa cristalina color azul se extendió por toda la habitación, desapareciendo a la vista en pocos segundos.

-Antes de empezar, quiero que entiendan que toda la información de esta reunión no debe salir de estas paredes- La unicornio entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Entendido?- Ante la exigencia, la oji-naranja solo pudo soltar un gruñido, mientras que el oji-morado asintió con seriedad- Bien… Para darte un contexto, Spitfire, pedí al Almirante Sea Wave que investigara la ruta hacia cierto pueblo. Esto con el objetivo de enviar allí a un mensajero y conseguir que ellos nos dieran su apoyo en nuestra lucha contra el Partido- La líder de los Wonderbolts frunció su ceño, bufando con sorpresa y molestia.

-¿Para eso me hiciste venir aquí e hiciste ese hechizo raro?- Cuestionó con una entonación de voz escéptica y fastidiada.

-Por supuesto que no- La unicornio llevo su mirada hacia el semental- Es tiempo de que te diga la segunda parte de mi plan- El corcel se deslumbro ligeramente ante el comentario- Yo planeo ser la mensajera hacia ese pueblo.

La habitación quedo en silencio durante unos segundos. Una ausencia de ruido tensa, incomoda.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamó Spitfire con anonadamiento- ¿¡Estás loca!?

-Señorita Rarity, creo que está cometiendo una equivocación- Dijo con un tono preocupado el semental de cuero rojizo. La unicornio esbozo una sonrisa segura.

-No lo creo, querido- Hizo un ademan con su casco- Veras, luego de discutir el plan, me percaté de que ellos no considerarían unirse a nosotros si enviamos un simple mensajero. Necesitamos enviar a alguien que sea de rango mayor dentro del ELE, por lo que decidí ser yo- Explicó la unicornio con serenidad, más la peli-naranja al frente suyo coloco sus dos cascos encima del escritorio.

-Creo que no eres consciente que tú eres la comandante designada por Rainbow Dash. ¿Quién dirigirá este lugar si tú te marchas?- Inquirió con un tono enfadado. Sin embargo, la unicornio de cuero blanco ensancho su sonrisa confiada, habiendo previsto esto y teniendo un as bajo la manga.

-Para ello esta este documento- Con su pesuña derecha superior, toco el papel en su escritorio- Contiene todos los arreglos necesarios para que el mando de comandante pase a ser de ustedes dos en cuanto yo me retire de aquí- Ambos ponys quedaron perplejos ante esa revelación. La pegaso peli-naranja se echó para atrás, recostándose en la silla.

-Señorita…

-Como pueden ver, tengo todo cubierto. Protegeré mi identidad disfrazándome de la asistente Yellow River, de la cual también tomare el número de identificación.

-¿Cuál es ese pueblo al que tan ansiosamente quieres ir? ¿Qué nos pueden ofrecer que sea tan importante?- Cuestionó Spitfire con seriedad. Rarity trago saliva secamente, sabiendo muy bien que aquella pregunta era ineludible.

-Hollow Shades- Puntualizó la unicornio con firmeza. La pegaso rio quedadamente, pensando que se trataba de alguna broma. Sin embargo, vio que ninguno de los otros dos ponys se reía. Sus pupilas se contrajeron.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- Torno su mirada hacia el terrestre en la habitación- ¿¡Cómo pudiste estar de acuerdo con esto!?- Sea Wave suspiro con desgano.

-La idea era enviar a un mensajero, no que la Señorita Rarity fuera ella misma. Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú- Aseguró el corcel.

-Sé que es ciertamente cuestionable el hecho de que busque ayuda en esos hechiceros, pero-

-Hollow Shades siempre ha sido un pueblo aparte de Equestria. Ni las Princesas se atrevieron a hacer tratados con ellos y por una buena razón. Esos brujos son malintencionados- Interrumpió Spitfire con un tono severo. La unicornio suspiro con desgano, mientras que Sea Wave se veía contrariado.

-Debemos conseguir toda la ayuda que podamos en Equestria. Solo Celestia sabe nuestra situación actual- La peli-naranja chisto con su lengua, preparándose para refutar aquello- Si apacigua tu ansiedad, no buscare apoyo militar en ellos- Ante la aclaración de sus objetivos, Spitfire no pudo evitar sentirse dubitativa y curiosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces que harás allí?

-Buscar libros de hechicería. Pociones o guías para hacer estas. Si algo ustedes deben saber es que en las guerras las heridas de los soldados son terribles, por ello tengo la certeza que sería apropiado tener un sistema médico adecuado- Afirmó la unicornio de cuero blanco. Ante aquel argumento, los otros dos ponys no tuvieron mucho que refutar.

-No niego eso, pero sigo creyendo que esto no es la mejor idea- Opinó la pegaso de pelaje amarillo, cruzándose de cascos. Sea Wave frunció su ceño.

-Por favor Señorita, considere no ir usted y enviar a un mensajero- Exclamó el semental oji-morado. La otrora modista no pudo evitar sonreír con afabilidad al ver la preocupación en la mirada del corcel, mas no desistió.

-Estaré bien, Almirante Wave. Debo hacer esto, es mi deber como comandante…

La habitación entro en silencio. Un silencio únicamente interrumpido por los gruñidos exasperados de Spitfire. Rarity exhalo el aire de sus pulmones, llevando sus cascos al documento al frente suyo.

-En cuanto firme este papel, ustedes pasaran a ser los comandantes del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana hasta que yo o Rainbow Dash regrese. ¿Bien?- Sea Wave, en primera instancia dubitativo, asintió con firmeza en cuanto cruzo la mirada con la peli-morado. El terrestre se incorporó, tomo la pluma con su boca, mojo esta en tinta y firmo el documento. La líder de los Wonderbolts fue mucho más terca, rechinando sus dientes.

-Estoy en completo desacuerdo con esto.

-Spitfire- La susodicha bufo con desdén, incorporándose y arrebatando la pluma del semental. Después de remojarla, procedió a firmar el documento.

-… Has lo que quieras, Rarity…

Y dicho eso, la líder de los Wonderbolts coloco la pluma en el tintero, se dio media vuelta y abandono la habitación. La puerta cerrada fue observada por los dos presentes, quienes no se vieron sorprendidos ante la actitud de la pegaso.

-No debe culparla, Señorita. Se rumorea que ha sido así desde que sus dos compañeros de escuadrón, Soarin y Fleetfoot, desaparecieran por el Partido.

-No la culpo… De hecho, es comprensible su reacción. Claramente sé que tampoco voy a ir un paseo por el campo… Además, yo también pase por una época muy dura cuando lo perdí todo- La yegua de cuero blanco tomo la pluma con su magia y la remojo en tinta- Aunque Lightning Dust me comento que cuando IQUISOC disolvió a los Wonderbolts, Spitfire estuvo media hora con la pluma en el casco, acercándose lo más lentamente posible al papel. Su terquedad y convicción son incalculables- Mencionó mientras terminaba de firmar el documento. Más aquello atrajo la atención del Almirante.

-¿Lightning Dust?

-Oh, es la pegaso de cuero turquesa que siempre se la pasa con Spitfire.

-Hmm.

-¿Se te ocurrió algo?

-Así es. Pensaba que sería buena idea que por lo menos ella le acompañara en su travesía- Propuso el terrestre, logrando que la oji-azul soltara un suspiro exasperado.

-Estaré mejor sola, Almirante Wave. En cualquier caso puedo usar mi hechizo de tele transportación.

-Pero esta Lightning Dust es una wonderbolt capaz de defenderse por sí sola, además de poder ofrecerle apoyo en caso de emergencia… incluso usted puede hacer que ambas escapen con su hechizo de tele transportación. Si va a ir usted, por lo menos vaya acompañada- Insistió el semental de pelaje rojizo. Ahí fue cuando Rarity se dio cuenta que el militar no iba a desistir hasta que por lo menos accediera a esa condición. Si lo reflexionaba bien, no conocía a Lightning Dust casi nada, solo pequeños comentarios que Rainbow había lanzado de vez en cuando. Tampoco es que hubiera algo que pudiera servir como indicador de que la yegua pelaje turquesa no era la adecuada para aquella misión. Después de cierta vacilación, la otrora modista se resignó.

-Está bien, avísale que partimos esta misma tarde- Exclamó la unicornio con aspereza. Mas Sea Wave obvio esto, sonriendo triunfante.

-Como ordene, mi comandante- Afirmó el semental, levantándose de su asiento. La peli-morado ensancho una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Se supone que ya no soy su comandante,_ mi comandante_\- Expresó con un tono bromista la otrora modista. Mas el corcel no rió ni bromeo con ella, sino mantuvo un gesto más estoico, firme.

-Usted siempre será mi comandante, Señorita Rarity. Es gracias a usted que tengo un motivo por el cual luchar…

Proseguidamente, el terrestre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a una pasmada unicornio. Más pronto una pequeña sonrisa alegre se asomó por su rostro.

-"Lo que he realizado si ha tenido significado para algunos"

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó de aquel asiento y se marchó a organizar los preparativos para su misión.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que Pinkie Pie pudo detallar era el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. Torno su mirada hacia un lado, notando aquellos árboles que ya le eran tan conocidos. El mismo sendero de tierra, el mismo silencio abrumador que solo era interrumpido por el crujir de las hojas y las ramas, además de las pequeñas brisas heladas que traspasaban sus defensas como si ella misma fuera una hoja más en aquel lugar.

Definitivamente estaba en aquel bosque extraño.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Se preguntó en un susurró. Era la tercera vez que despertaba en aquel lugar sin razón aparente. Suspiro con exasperación, optando por recorrer aquel camino marcado en el suelo, incierta de a donde le llevaría- Dudo mucho que eso importe…

Luego de caminar durante unos pocos minutos, la pony de cuero rosado soltó un quejido desganado.

-¡Esto parece no tener fin!- Exclamó, frenándose en seco. Miro hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo- Al menos poder ver las estrellas una vez más es algo bueno- Esbozo una sonrisa triste, rememorando todo aquello que habían perdido. Las hermosas tradiciones que a ella tanto le encantaban, la amabilidad y buen humor de los otros ponys, el poder compartir con amigos y familia sin temor a ser cuestionados o detenidos por violar una rígida ley. Frunció su ceño ligeramente, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas intentaban escapar de sus ojos azules.

Aparto su mirada del cielo, no teniendo la voluntad para seguir mirando a aquel paisaje que abría el baúl de sus recuerdos más desoladoramente hermosos.

Fue ahí cuando, hasta donde su vista permitía verle, pudo identificar la silueta de un pony en el mismo sendero que ella. No parecía moverse. El elemento de la alegría trago saliva secamente.

-"¿Sera el?"- Recordó al equino encapuchado que había aparecido en sus anteriores sueños. Ese que siempre se manifestaba en todos sus dibujos y que cuya existencia era solo conocida por Frost Wings.

Reanudo su caminata en dirección a aquel pony, quien creía y tenía la leve esperanza que fuera el misterioso encapuchado. A medida que se acercaba, podía vislumbrar mejor al individuo. Una túnica que no permitía ver el color de su pelaje, su crin o su cutie mark.

Finalmente lo alcanzo. En todo ese tiempo, aquel pony no se había movido. La peli-rosado oscuro bordeo al equino, buscando con una mirada atenta algún lugar de la túnica que pudiera estar roto y revelarle así el color del cuero del misterioso individuo. Al no conseguir ningún resultado en ese registro infructífero, soltó un pequeño resoplido de molestia.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó la oji-azul, mirando fijamente al semblante oscurecido del pony. Una sombra innatural cubría el rostro del equino y eso detallo Pinkie- ¿Por qué he soñado varias veces contigo?- Un silencio tenso prosiguió a aquel cuestionamiento. La fiestera apretó sus dientes con leve frustración, sintiéndose ignorada.

Repentinamente el individuo misterioso comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a una anonadada peli-rosado oscuro. Sin embargo, esta al poco tiempo espabilo y meneo la cabeza, cambiando su expresión a una enfadada.

-¡Oye!- La oji-azul galopo rápidamente hasta alcanzar al otro pony- ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡No es nada nadita genial no responder a una pregunta!- El otro individuo hizo caso omiso al reclamo de Pinkie. El elemento de la alegría no estaba para nada alegre en ese momento. De hecho, sus mejillas se inflaron e hizo un puchero- ¡Bien! ¡Veamos quien resiste mas no hablar! Te advierto que fui la ganadora del concurso de no pestañear durante más tiempo…

Los dos comenzaron a caminar bajo el reino del silencio. Solo se oían sus cascos resonar contra la tierra, el crujido de alguna que otra hoja que pisaban con sus extremidades y el crujir de las ramas en los arboles por las pequeñas brisas. La fiestera tornaba su mirada constantemente hacia un lado, vigilando al pony misterioso. Entrecerró sus ojos.

-"No parece malo, tampoco ha intentado hacerme algo malo… ¡Pero por Celestia si es aburrido!"- Frunció su ceño, mientras devolvía la mirada al frente- "Aun así, voy a resistir más que él y me va explicar que henos son estos sueños que tengo"- Mas una duda pronto creció en su interior- "¿Pero cómo va una pieza dentro de mi sueño explicarme el significado del sueño?"- Torno su mirada a su alrededor, aquel bosque sin duda no sería algo que se imaginaria normalmente- "¿Si estoy en un sueño, no se supone que al percatarme puedo controlar todo?"- Esbozo una sonrisa entusiasmada- "¡Sí! ¡Eso significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera!"- Traslado sus orbes azules hasta la copa de un árbol- "¡Ese árbol se transformara en un algodón de azúcar gigante!"

Solo los sonidos leves de antes ocurrieron. La desilusión recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, haciéndole soltar un suspiro exasperado.

-"Caracoles, yo quería algodón de azúcar"

Torno su mirada hacia el pony misterioso. Inflo sus mejillas una vez más, detallando que parecía que aquel equino no estaba perturbado ni afectado en lo más mínimo por su reto. Levanto su casco y abrió su boca para hablar, pero pronto se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que no debía perder.

Mas al poco tiempo, la fiestera no pudo seguir con aquello.

-¿¡Vamos a hacer algo más que solo caminar como mulas!?- Cuestionó la peli-rosado oscuro con molestia y un tono de voz altivo. El pony misterioso se detuvo y torno su semblante hacia ella. Pinkie no cedió terreno, encarando al equino. Sin embargo, para su deslumbre total, el pony asintió.

-¡Asentiste! ¿¡Eso fue un sí a mi pregunta!?- Una vez más, el pony hizo un gesto afirmativo con su rostro. El elemento de la alegría no pudo contener su dicha, pues había logrado que aquella pieza de su sueño por lo menos le respondiera. Como señal de victoria, realizo un baile excéntrico y entono una canción, simbolizando la reanimación de sus energías, siendo seguido por el rostro del otro pony.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien que todo está bien! ¡Qué bien que ya todo se resolvió!- Pero para su deslumbre, el individuo misterioso negó con la cabeza- ¿Eh? ¿No todo se resolvió?- El equino volvió a negar. La terrestre se sintió algo abrumada. Había pasado de no tener conversación efectiva a estar teniendo una "charla" normal en unos segundos- "¿Qué lo habrá motivado a responder?" ¿Qué falta por resolver?- Cuestionó con incertidumbre. El equino no hizo ningún gesto con su rostro, sino por el contrario levanto su casco y apunto hacia el camino. La yegua siguió con la mirada la extremidad del equino, visualizando el horizonte del aparente camino sin fin. Proseguidamente, el misterioso comenzó a caminar una vez más. Pinkie quedo descolocada, mas con velocidad recupero su compostura- ¡Hey! ¡Espérame!- Exclamó, alcanzando al individuo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la par, en el silencio característico que había transcurrido en su tercer encuentro. La peli-rosado analizo la situación en la que se hallaba, mientras miraba de reojo al otro pony. Parecía que ese sujeto podía entender lo que decía, pues ya había respondido acorde a sus preguntas. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entonces? ¿Acaso el otro pony estaba limitado en su formas de responder? ¿O simplemente era mudo como Frost Wings? ¿En ese caso, sería más sencillo si hacia preguntas concretas donde pudiera responder con asentir o negar con la cabeza? ¿O era otra cosa? Sus cascos rascaron su cabeza, exhausta de pensar en tantas posibilidades. Más pronto, una idea cruzo por su mente. Aclaro su garganta.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos en un bosque?- Al instante hasta ella misma reconoció que su pregunta era tonta, claramente para iniciar una conversación. Mas el misterioso no tuvo reparos en responder, asintiendo- Súper-duper bien- Tomo una rápida mirada de su alrededor- ¿Conozco este bosque?- Para su ligera sorpresa, el equino volvió a asentir. De inmediato la posibilidad más obvia paso por su cabeza- ¿Es el-?

-Pinkie.

La fiestera torno su mirada hacia el pony misterioso, descolocada.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú hablaste?

-Pinkie, despierta.

-¡No! ¡Espera!

-¡Pinkie!

La susodicha dio un pequeño respingo en su cama, abriendo los parpados hasta su máxima expresión. Pronto vislumbro el techo de su habitación.

-Me estabas empezando a preocupar, querida- Expresó una voz a su lado. La equina terrestre torno su mirada hacia esta, detallando a Rarity, quien sentada al borde de su cama. El elemento de la alegría no pudo evitar lamentar el hecho de que había perdido la oportunidad de saber que eran aquellos sueños con el pony misterioso. La peli-rosado no dijo nada, lo que hizo que la otrora modista alzara una ceja- ¿Estas bien, Pinkie?

-¿Hmm? Oh, sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… tu sabes, estaba teniendo un sueño bastante loco sobre algodón de azúcar y monos lampiños- Se excusó apresuradamente. La peli-morado se vio escéptica ante aquello, más pronto esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

-"Es Pinkie de quien estamos hablando" Mis disculpas por interrumpir tu reposo, querida, pero hay algo bastante importante que debo notificarte- Eso activo alguna de las alarmas en la cabeza de la fiestera, pues algo bastante similar había escuchado de Rainbow Dash antes de que se fuera.

-Oki Doki Loki- La unicornio abrió la boca para hablar- Espero que no sea algo como que tú te vas a ir como hizo Dashie y me vas a dejar sola jeje- Una sonrisa enervante apareció en la comisura de los labios de Pinkie, mientras se sentaba en su cama- No sería nada divertido…

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellas. Las pupilas de la fiestera perdieron parte de su brillo, mientras agachaba su semblante.

-Oh cariño- Murmuró Rarity con una expresión abatida- Debes entender que-

-No, entiendo- Interrumpió el elemento de la alegría con un tono neutro. Su cabello esponjoso se comenzó a alaciar, alarmando a la unicornio- Tienes que irte a una misión extremadamente peligrosa de la que posiblemente no puedas volver- La yegua terrestre se incorporó de la cama rápidamente, alejándose de la unicornio de pelaje blanco- Ve, no voy a hacerte perder tu tiempo- Exclamó con seriedad, contemplando uno de los tantos cuadros que había dibujado donde la figura central era aquel pony.

-Tú jamás me harías perder el tiempo, querida- Aseguró la otrora modista, alcanzando a Pinkie Pie. Esta frunció su ceño.

-…

-Esto no lo hago por malicia o por querer alejarme de ti- La unicornio coloco un casco encima del lomo de la pony terrestre, recibiendo por parte de esta una mirada fría- Todo lo contrario, querida, esto lo hago para que al final podamos estar todas juntas en un mundo libre y seguro- Indicó con un tono sereno y una sonrisa afable. La peli-rosado se sintió disconforme con ese razonamiento. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Rarity o más aun Rainbow no volvieran de uno de sus viajes. Suspiro con desgano.

-Quiero que estemos todas juntas, pero desde que he estado aquí, casi no hemos compartido nada. Siento que tanto tiempo de separación entre nosotras nos afectó mucho…

-Es lo natural, querida. Yo también tuve esa sensación con Rainbow Dash. Sentía que estaba con una extraña por todo lo que ella había pasado… Pero en el fondo, ella sigue siendo la misma, igual que tú e igual que yo. Cuando todo esto termine, veras que todas volveremos a nuestra relación normal.

-…

-Ven- La unicornio extendió sus cascos- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien- Dijo con un tono calmo, que inspiraba confianza y determinación. Después de todo, ella era experimentada en esos temas, gracias a las contadas veces que Rainbow tuvo recaídas emocionales o ataques de ansiedad y pesimismo. La pony peli-rosado se vio dubitativa de aceptar aquel abrazo, no por temor a la unicornio, sino por temor a aceptar que aquel podría ser el último- No muerdo, querida- Expresó la otra yegua, haciendo que una risa quedada saliera de los labios de Pinkie. Esta se dejó caer de lleno en el pecho de la pony, sintiendo el calor corporal de la otra. Una sensación agradable si era honesta- Eso, eso. No te tienes que preocupar- Murmuró Rarity, calmando ella misma sus dudas y miedos con respecto al desafío que estaba por enfrentar- ¿Tienes algo más que te atormente?- Pinkie torno su mirada hacia el suelo. La silueta de aquel pony misterioso se formó en su mente. Todavía no conocía el significado del bosque y o del equino de su sueño. El solo hecho de que los recordara con bastante detalle le hacían preocuparse un poco honestamente, pues casi nunca podía rememorar lo que había soñado. ¿Pero era necesario contarle eso a Rarity? Es decir, también entendía que su amiga estaba por marcharse a una misión, por lo que tendría temores propios dentro de su cabeza y de los cuales debía encargarse. Además, también podía estar dándole demasiada importancia a dichos sueños. Se separó de la otra yegua.

-¿Querida?- Torno su mirada nuevamente a la otrora modista, quien con sus orbes azules la miraba fijamente, expectante. Soltó un soplido. Por otra parte, sería bueno sacarse de su pecho eso que la molestaba. Conversar con Frost Wings había sido bastante útil y fructífero, pero poder contárselo a una de sus mejores amigas seria sensacional.

-Si… Desde un tiempo para acá he tenido estos sueños raros. ¿Yo te lo había comentado, cierto?- Inquirió, a lo que la otra pony, asintió, rememorando aquella ocasión- Bien, pero nunca te conté exactamente que pasa en estos sueños- Tomo un respiro, preparándose para relatar aquello que la perturbaba levemente- En estos sueños, despierto en un bosque que da algo de miedo. Estoy en el medio de un camino de tierra y generalmente me encuentro a un pony con una túnica que lo cubre… Ya he repetido tres veces ese sueño y no sé qué pueda significar- Explicó la pony terrestre, sincerándose finalmente con la unicornio. Esta frunció su ceño ligeramente.

-Interesante. Suena extraño sin duda- El elemento de la generosidad reflexiono durante unos momentos esa pequeña confesión. No obstante, también sabía que debía marcharse, por lo que discutir allí ese día era imposible si quería cumplir con su misión. Busco rápidamente una solución que pudiera satisfacer a Pinkie y continuar con su plan-… Si tú quieres, cuando vuelva nos sentamos con una taza de té y me cuentas bien como han sido estos sueños tuyos- Propuso con una sonrisa afable la unicornio. La peli-rosado oscuro correspondió dicho gesto con una imitación. Poder contar sus problemas y turbaciones a alguien que apreciaba hacia que su pecho se llenara de un sentimiento cálido.

-Bien, esperare con ansias- Aseguró con ánimo la terrestre. Ambas compartieron un nuevo abrazo, las dos satisfechas en cómo había resultado esa conversación. Su vínculo restaurado gracias a la sinceridad mutua.

* * *

Diamond Tiara terminaba de preparar un sándwich para su desayuno. Sweetie Belle se había marchado a buscar las susodichas hierbas necesarias para la creación de pócimas y remedios naturales. Por supuesto, la gran mayoría de dichos objetos curativos irían hacia la fusión de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, quienes eran la que se enfrentaban en una rutina diaria y constante en contra de los policías dorados.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de ella, sentía que algo no estaba bien con lo que le había dicho la unicornio de cuero blanco. Un pequeño sentimiento molesto dubitativo interrumpía sus pensamientos. Claramente un temor infundado, pues la hechicera revelo el motivo de sus escapadas mañaneras. Debía confiar en la primera amiga que tenía desde que Silver Spoon se fue.

Y aun así, no podía evitar volver a tener esa preocupación en su mente. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Decidió tomar entonces uno de los libros de aquella casa y relajarse hasta que la unicornio de cuero blanco regresara de su travesía por el bosque.

-Hmm- La terrestre torno su atención hacia la pequeña estantería con libros en la sala. Se acercó a esta- ¿Qué podría leer?- Se preguntó, indecisa. Sus orbes azules pasaban y detallaban los títulos de los tomos que estaban a su disposición, gran parte de esos eran de magia o de combate. Un pequeño bufido de desgano salió de sus labios- Estas yeguas solo tienen libros de sus áreas- Sin embargo, un tomo en particular capto su atención. Con su casco lo retiro de la librería.

-Historia de Equestria- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Quizá aquella lectura sería buena para recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando tenía que hacer la tarea que su maestra Cheerilee les asignaba. Un buen viaje de nostalgia para esfumar aquel sentimiento de angustia molesto y sinsentido que habitaba en su mente. Además, así también podría rememorar lo que realmente era cierto en Equestria y compararlo con la propaganda masiva del Partido. Decidida, la yegua de pelaje rosado se dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina en busca de su desayuno.

Sus orejas se elevaron cuando detallo el ruido de la puerta del frente. Fue un sonido seco, como si algo se chocara en la estructura. Alzo una ceja, desorientada.

-¿Sweetie Belle?- Susurró en la incertidumbre. Apoyo el libro y el plato de comida en la remesa.

PUM

Aquel golpe imprevisto en la puerta hizo que diera un respingo y soltara un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa. Un nuevo golpe le indico que había algo allí que no estaba bien. Trago saliva secamente, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Quizá sea Sweetie jugándome una broma…

PUM

La pony oji-azul se resguardo detrás de la remesa de la cocina, sintiendo como el temor a lo desconocido tomaba cada vez más terreno dentro de su corazón y mente. Solo pudo sentir un revoltijo en su estómago cuando empezó a escuchar susurros leves provenientes de aquella dirección, así como también risas apagadas, de ultratumba.

-Por Celestia.

PUM-PUM

Rápidamente se escondió detrás de la remesa, sabiendo que la puerta de madera se rompería ante la insistencia que tenía lo que fuera que estuviera intentando entrar.

-"Debo ir a mi habitación y ver si puedo escapar por la ventana"- Razonó con velocidad, logrando apartar el pavor por unos momentos. Sin embargo, su determinación al plan se desvaneció en cuanto escucho como la puerta finalmente cedía. Gruñidos espectrales y susurros de lamentos empezaron a llenar la sala.

-"¿Y ahora qué hago?"- Debía decidir rápidamente, pues lo que entro a la vivienda ya estaba bastante cerca- "Puedo intentar galopar"- Frunció su ceño, no estando para nada certera o segura de la probabilidad que pudiera correr más rápido que lo fuera que estaba allí con ella. Pero no era momento de dudar. Inevitablemente de lo que hiciera, tarde o temprano debía encarar a eso. Respiro hondo, exhalando al poco tiempo. Tomo el libro de historia de la remesa con extremo cuidado, los gruñidos escuchándose cada vez más cerca.

Con la ansiedad como impulso lanzo el tomo lo más lejos posible. Escucho varios quejidos de sorpresa y alerta. Allí estaba su oportunidad. Se incorporó del suelo y se lanzó directo hacia el pasillo. Susurros escalofriantes y bufidos grotescos llegaron a sus oídos. La terrestre abrió la puerta de su habitación y apenas ingreso azoto la puerta. Sus perseguidores se estrellaron contra la estructura. Diamond Tiara no perdió ni un segundo de su preciado tiempo. Dio una carrera hacia la ventana, más pronto una cruda realidad la golpeo de lleno.

-¡Maldición!- Espetó cuando visualizo los pequeños barrotes de metal que bordeaban la ventana. Una de las tantas medidas de seguridad que la fusión de las dos ponys había implementado. Tanto la frustración y como el temor se unían en un amargo trago de saliva y un doloroso vuelco en su corazón. Los golpes en su puerta no se hicieron esperar, sumando así a su ya precaria capacidad de razonar lógicamente sin sucumbir a la desesperación.

Su mente pronto rememoro uno de los tantos secretos de aquella vivienda, el cual fue mostrado a ella poco tiempo después de haber arribado.

-¡El pasaje secreto!- Una sonrisa de leve esperanza y animo apareció en su rostro. Una posible ruta de escape, de refugio ante aquellas bestias implacables que intentaban alcanzarla. La pregunta sería como llegar hasta allí. Torno su mirada hacia las barras de metal- "Si les doy patadas con bastante fuerza, puede que cedan"- Frunció su ceño. Nunca había sido de una condición física fuerte...- ¡Pero soy Diamond Tiara! ¡Rendirme no está en mi vocabulario!- Con renovado optimismo en sus habilidades y un auge en su voluntad, la pony se posiciono de tal manera que pudiera permitirle lanzar sus cascos en contra de la estructura de metal.

PUM

-¡Lo logre!- Exclamó con seguridad y también algo de incredulidad. ¿Acaso los tornillos de aquella fundación estaban débiles? ¿O tenía más fuerza de la que consideraba?

Mas aquel no era momento para hacerse preguntas, pues debía escapar. La terrestre se dio media vuelta para vislumbrar la puerta y ver que tanto tiempo tenia disponible. Para su horror absoluto, pudo contemplar de bastante cerca a los individuos que la estaban aterrorizando- ¡Por Celestia!- Grito del asombro, sus perseguidores gruñeron en respuesta.

Eran unas bestias negras, de aspecto equino. Como si como si fueran ponys compuestos de sombras. Sus ojos enteramente blancos blancas eran lo único que resaltaban entre todo ese cuerpo oscuro.

Pronto los monstruos comenzaron a soltar susurros, que ahora Diamond Tiara podía medio entender, como voces lejanas intentando llamarlas. Y aquello que logro captar no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

-Diamond… vuelve… con nosotras…

-Amo… Te amo…

-¿Por qu… dejaste mor…?

Para su deslumbre total, las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma. Pudo distinguir algunos rasgos distintivos de la fusión entre Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, así como Sweetie Belle y Silver Spoon. Sin embargo, esos cuerpos tenían malformaciones, como si fueran hechos a retazos por alguien desconocido.

Meneo su cabeza. Pese a que la impresión fuera ciertamente abrumante, conocía muy bien que aquello era un intento para detenerla. La pony terrestre frunció su ceño e ignoro los pedidos de las voces de sus "amigas", suponiendo que aquellos monstruos estaban intentando jugar con ella. Con rapidez salió de la casa, siendo perseguida al poco tiempo por las sombras.

-Podría intentar aventurarme en el bosque- Una línea recta se formuló en sus labios, rememorando lo que había pasado la última vez que hizo eso. Bordeo la vivienda, llegando pronto a la entrada de la misma. Mas sus esperanzas nuevamente se vieron derrumbadas cuando visualizo como una de las sombras, aquella con la apariencia de la fusión, estaba acercándose con velocidad por el pasillo de la casa.

-¡Demonios!- Bramó, dando media vuelta y reanudando su carrera, esta vez en dirección del bosque, descartando cualquier posibilidad de entrar en el pasaje. Sin un claro objetivo o plan en mente, poco a poco el miedo y la incertidumbre comenzaron a ocupar su corazón y mente. Su respiración agitada y su corazón desenfrenado. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al rememorar un acontecimiento.

-"¡Es justo igual que aquel sueño!"- Siendo perseguida por una criatura que quería hacerle daño en medio de un bosque. Soltó un bufido frustrado, incrédula de la similitud entre ambas situaciones- "¡Buen momento para recordar un déjà vu, Diamond Tiara!"- Criticó. Sin embargo, pronto realizo que su divagación mental la había frenado, pues dos de las criaturas estaban galopando a sus flancos… ¿O era que eran mucho más rápida que ella? En cualquier caso, un escalofrió recorrió su columna.

-¡Argh!- Soltó un alarido cuando sintió las garras afiladas en su flanco izquierdo. Un ardor bastante doloroso se presentó en la zona, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y apretar sus dientes entre sí. Más redoblo en su esfuerzo, exigiéndole a sus ya agotados cascos continuar.

Una idea cruzo su mente. Podría frenarse en seco y así los monstruos seguirían de largo. Torno su mirada hacia atrás, notando como las tres bestias con una pobre forma de sus amigas le estaban tocando los cascos. Frunció su ceño. La fe en ese plan se desmorono rápidamente. Se fijó en el camino del frente nuevamente, pero solo pudo mirar por unos segundos la rama que sobresalía de la tierra.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor suyo mientras estaba en el aire. Sabía que el golpe que se iba a dar iba a ser durísimo, pero no se compararía a aquello que le harían esas bestias. Temor, decepción, impotencia, furia, miedo, tristeza. Todas esas emociones desbordaron su corazón.

Sus huesos crujieron ante el impacto, al mismo tiempo que todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Diamond Tiara cayó.

-Cayó.

-Una nueva alma para nosotros.

La pony terrestre abrió sus parpados. Detallo el bosque bajo una extraña penumbra, como si fuera de noche. Sentía como su casco izquierdo delantero…

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al notar que no sentía su extremidad superior izquierda. Sepultada bajo su propio peso, infirió que se la había fracturado. Chisto con su lengua. Aquello no importaba, debía escapar de ese lugar. Comenzó a arrastrarse por la fría tierra.

-Diamond Tiara quiere huir.

-¿Huir?

-Huir.

-Eso no es bueno. Diamond Tiara forma parte de nuestra colección de almas.

-Forma parte de nuestra colección de almas.

-¡Púdranse!- Bramó la yegua en el suelo, sintiendo como el desdén y la impotencia prevalecían por sobre sus demás sentimientos dentro de su corazón. Las sombras tornaron su mirada a ella.

-Volvamos para esperar a las otras ponys que viven con ella.

-¿Y Diamond Tiara?

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, mejor obtener el alma de Diamond Tiara ahora- Eso hizo que un nuevo escalofrió bajara por la columna de la aludida equina. Ahora, el temor y el pánico inundaban su mente. Debía levantarse. Debía luchar. Dos de aquellos monstruos se acercaron a la pony terrestre. Esta se dio media vuelta, encarando a las que eran las malformaciones de Silver Spoon y la fusión de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Trago saliva secamente. Pudo observar como el casco del intento de su antigua amiga desaparecida se convertía en una extremidad puntiaguda, como una especie de lanza.

Los otros dos especímenes comenzaron a recitar algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. Un idioma fuera de este mundo. Con su casco bueno intento espantar a la sombra, solo para que esta apoyara su extremidad en su estómago. Lentamente, aquella materia afilada empujaba más y más contra su piel, mientras Diamond Tiara lanzaba como podía golpes y forcejeaba de cualquier manera que le fuera posible. Mas el creciente ardor en su cuerpo le aseguraba que de aquello no había escapatoria. Sus ojos azules se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas de desesperanza, miedo, tristeza, dolor, furia. Su vida no podía terminar en aquel descampado abandonado, lejos de todos aquellos que le tenían algo de aprecio.

Y sin embargo, la lanza finalmente atravesó su piel. No sería mucho tiempo cuando la sangre saliera por su boca. La yegua se resignó a intentar dar un golpe, prefiriendo usar su casco libre para detener lo más posible aquella extremidad de que entrara a su cuerpo.

-¡POR CELESTIA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- Grito desesperada, aunque sabiendo muy bien que nadie vendría a su rescate. Toda su vida había estado realmente sola y moriría como tal. Un sentimiento aún más agrio bajo por su garganta.

-¡ATRÁS!

Aquel lugar se ilumino en un esplendor celestial que dejo ciego a todos los presentes. Las sombras retrocedieron, dándole una oportunidad a Diamond Tiara de respirar. La terrestre se dejó caer en el escampado, casi sin fuerza. Con mucho esfuerzo, levanto levemente su cabeza para observar a su salvador.

Una sonrisa inmensa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios, mientras las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad inundaban su rostro.

-Sweetie-

Cayó de lleno en la tierra. La unicornio de cuero blanco frunció su ceño, mientras tornaba nuevamente su mirada hacia los monstruos. Sus orbes verdes estaban afilados.

-Asumo que no son de este mundo, pues no se parecen en nada a lo que yo he visto por este bosque- Las sombras recuperaron su compostura, fijándose en la nueva invitada.

-Sweetie Belle.

-Sweetie Belle.

-La más hipócrita de todas- La yegua peli-morado chisto con su lengua.

-Silencio, escorias. Finalmente pondré a buen uso todos esos hechizos anti magia oscura que estudie- Un pequeño gesto complacido apareció en su rostro. Dos de las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma de otras dos ponys, mientras la de la fusión se mantuvo igual- Así que eso haces, buscas llevar a tu presa a la locura- Bufo con desprecio ante tal decadente técnica- Algo así jamás funcionara conmigo.

-Swee… tie…- Su expresión facial adquirió seriedad cuando vislumbro como una de las sombras intentaba tomar la forma de Rarity- Todo estará bien Sweetie- La versión impía de su hermana ensancho un gesto malicioso, burlón. La joven hechicera recordaba muy bien esas palabras, pues fueron las últimas enunciadas por la otrora modista antes de desaparecer de su vida.

-Todo estará bien- Torno su mirada hacia el otro, vislumbrando allí a Zecora, su antigua maestra. O al menos era el intento pobre de aquella pobre criatura. Bufo con desdén.

-Sweetie Belle es arrogante.

-Terminare con esto rápidamente- La unicornio encendió su cuerno en magia, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado- Lo bueno de demonios como ustedes es que son endebles ante la magia de luz- Contrajo sus pupilas- ¡DESAPAREZCAN!

Su rayo arcano impacto a uno de los enemigos. La fusión de las dos ponys rápidamente se carbonizo, soltando un chirrido bastante agudo que aturdió ligeramente a la hechicera. Las otras dos sombras aprovecharon la ocasión para bordear a la unicornio y atacarla de dos flancos. Esta recurrió entonces a la tele-transportación, alejándose de las criaturas. Mas una de estas se dirigió hacia la inconsciente Diamond Tiara. Sweetie apretó sus dientes y lanzo un hechizo de protección en la terrestre. Una jaula de fuego blanco encerró a la otra yegua, al mismo tiempo que los cascos convertidos en lanzas de su enemigo se desvanecían en el fuego sagrado.

Sin embargo, aquello la había dejado expuesta. La sombra Rarity utilizo esta oportunidad para intentar asestar un golpe fatal con su pesuña, sin embargo la unicornio volvió a tele-trasportarse. Esta vez quedo atrás de la sombra Zecora. Con su cuerno invoco una espada mágica y con su propia magia la dirigió a la cabeza de la sombra, quien desprevenida por el dolor que sentían sus cascos no pudo prever el ataque que la decapito.

-¡Dos menos!- Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el intento de su hermana, quien fruncía su ceño- y ahora viene el plato principal- Este solo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Debo admitir, Sweetie Belle es mucho más poderosa de lo que pensaba- La unicornio chisto con su lengua, mientras dirigía todo su cuerpo en contra de ultimo contrincante, su hechizo de espada mágica incluida- Pero mis hermanos eran mucho más débiles que yo… En especial porque ellos casi no comieron de las almas de aquellos ponys en el descampado- La peli-morado afilo su mirada una vez más, mientras la sombra se saboreaba sus labios- Sus pequeños rifles no se comparaban a mis cascos- El pony repentinamente se lanzó hacia una de las copas de los árboles, escondiéndose y dejando descolocada a la hechicera- Así como tampoco se podían esconder en las sombras con sus pequeñas túnicas negras.

-¿Cuántos has asesinado?- Cuestionó con severidad la peli-morado. Podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas mientras su enemigo cruzaba entre copa y copa de árbol, intentando confundirla. Oyó una risa apagada.

-No sé- Escucho la voz de un semental- Pero todos estaban deliciosos- Ahora una yegua- En especial los ponys de corazón puro- Sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando escucho la voz de un potrillo- Por ello asumo que cuando coma el alma de Sweetie Belle, será la más rancia de todas- La oji-verde alternaba su mirada en todas las direcciones, viendo algunas hojas moverse pero poca cosa más- El poder de Sweetie Belle sin embargo compensara eso. Sweetie Belle será de todos modos una gran adición a mi colección- La voz extra-profunda y carrasposa llego a sus oídos.

-Je. ¿Crees que estos patéticos trucos tuyos están logrando algo?- La joven hechicera ensancho un gesto confiado- Lamento informarte bestia impía que hasta aquí has llegado. Extinguiré efectivamente tu alma de este plano terrenal y limpiare la imagen de mi hermana en mi cabeza al hacerlo- Su cuerno se encendió en magia- A eso llamo doble premio- Murmuró con condescendencia. Nuevamente oyó risas apagadas provenir de los árboles.

-Sweetie Belle es adorable. ¿Es así como Sweetie Belle esconde su inmundicia?- La unicornio de pelaje blanco no dijo nada, analizando su entorno- Sweetie Belle se quedó callada- La sombra sonrió macabramente cuando vio que la yegua estaba desorientada, sin saber dónde buscar- Un golpe fatal y Sweetie Belle será mi alimento carnal.

-No gracias, paso de eso- Dijo la hechicera con cierto disgusto. De reojo observo una copa de árbol que le llamo en especial su atención- Lo bueno de haber vivido tanto tiempo en esta zona es que se cuándo hay un detalle que esta fuera de lugar- La sombra dejo morir su sonrisa para ser reemplazada por un semblante serio- Se cuándo una sombra no encaja en su lugar. Así como también cuando el aire es más irregular o cuando el di-

-¡Argh!- El sonido de algo cayendo a su lado hizo que una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad se compusiera en sus labios. Dio media vuelta, encarando así a una adolorida sombra Rarity- Por Celestia, mira lo que cayó del cielo- La bestia intento lanzarse de nuevo a la protección de los árboles, más la unicornio fue más rápida, encajando su espada de magia en el pecho de esta- Es rudo de tu parte intentar escapar cuando derrocho mi clara superioridad intelectual encima de ti, demonio- Remarcó la hechicera, mientras la sombra se retorcía por el dolor y la agonía- Bastante tonto de tu parte no darte cuenta de el hechizo de protección sagrada que coloque a mi alrededor. Aunque claro, también el hecho de que te alentara a ello no ayudo- La oji-verde chisto con su lengua- Bueno, supongo que aquí terminamos. _Hasta la vis- _

-No importa que tanto Sweetie Belle lo intente ocultar- La sombra la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro- Tus amigas se darán cuenta de-¡Ugh!

-Estabas hablando mucho ya- Murmuró la unicornio de cuero blanco, haciendo desaparecer su espada mágica. Ahora que estaba segura de que no había más enemigos, se pudo relajar, dejando salir un suspiro desganado. Sus músculos estaban agobiados y extenuados de aquel combate. Llevo su mirada hacia Diamond Tiara- Oh querida- La peli-purpura desactivo la jaula de fuego blanco. Con algo de lentitud se acercó a la terrestre- Últimamente has mostrado una preocupante atracción hacia los peligros- Sin embargo, su actitud bromista murió y en su lugar un rostro pálido apareció en su rostro cuando detallo la herida en el estómago de la yegua- Oh no…

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Esperaba pacientemente en una esquina a su colaboradora. Un pequeño estuche colgaba en su lomo, presumiblemente para aparentar un instrumento musical. Sus ojos vigilaban su alrededor con recelo, como si fuera un águila, en busca de cualquier señal sospechosa. Su último encuentro con aquellos dos ponys desconocidos donde casi la capturan ciertamente la habían vuelto más paranoica.

Pero aquello no lo demostraba, teniendo una expresión serena. Debía actuar con tranquilidad, pues si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, entraría a la Zona Exclusiva Alfa y por consiguiente al Castillo Real. Un sitio que otrora había visitado hacia mucho atrás, cuando su vida no se había visto reducida a una lucha constante contra una fuerza aparentemente imparable.

-"No tenemos idea de que tan estricta sea la vigilancia allí adentro"

-"_Por lo que vimos en la entrada, será tan sencillo como tallar con una espada"_\- Respondió Apple Bloom con un tono calmado. La fusión frunció su ceño ligeramente.

-"Me siento desprotegida sin nuestra túnica encima"- Del vestido color crema que llevaba puesto, extendió sus alas hacia un lado y las contemplo- "Aunque por otro lado, mis pequeñas se sienten más libres que nunca"

-"_Es irónico que extrañemos nuestra apreciada ropa cuando nos daba disgusto colocarnos una prenda otrora"- _Remarcó su compañera, haciendo que Scootaloo soltara una risa quedada.

_-"_Los tiempos y la moda cambia. Antes hubiéramos considerado este horrible vestido de Sweetie Belle como una herejía, pero ahora es lo único que podemos usar sin llamar la atención"- Una sonrisa de lado se asomó por la comisura de sus labios- "Pero si gracias a esto tenemos la oportunidad hoy de hacer un gran cambio, vale la pena el sacrificio de nuestra dignidad"

-"_¿Estáis lista para enfrentar cara a cara a la Gran Hermana?"_ \- Cuestionó Apple Bloom. La pegaso afilo su mirada y chisto con su lengua.

-"Estoy lista desde que me separaron de Rainbow Dash y desaparecieron a tantos de nuestro pueblo"- Sus palabras salieron con total honestidad, sintiendo la ansiedad y el nerviosismo consumir poco a poco su paciencia.

-"_Oh, yo siento lo mismo desde que destruyeron a mi familia"_\- Un breve silencio sucinto en su mente- "_Mas no debemos olvidar nuestra misión principal. Conseguir algún rastro o ubicación de Pinkie Pie"_

-"Y aquello que le prometimos a Octavia"

-"_En efecto"_

Luego de unos cuantos minutos esperando bajo la sombra de uno de los edificios, finalmente la fusión capto con el rabillo del ojo el tan reconocible estuche de violonchelo perteneciente a la peli-negro. Esta se veía ciertamente mucho más nerviosa y ansiosa que ella.

-"Parece que es la primera vez de alguien cometiendo un crimen"

-"_Cielos. Y pensar que nuestras hermanas nos darían un coscorrón si nos escucharan decir eso. Los tiempos si cambian como nos desarrollamos me temo"_\- La opinión de Apple Bloom hizo que se le escapara una soplido de risa quedada.

-"¿No estarás insinuando que nos estamos volviendo viejas, cierto?"- Cuestionó. Oyó una risa quedada en su mente.

-"_En efecto es lo que me refiero"_\- Indicó Apple Bloom.

-Hey- Saludo Octavia con un tono estresado, no característico de ella. La fusión alzo una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa tranquila- Bonito vestido.

-Este vestido esta horrible. A Sweetie Belle se le ocurrió la brillante idea de darme uno de este estilo tan formal- Soltó un suspiro desganado- Pero en fin. ¿Lista para hacer esto?- Preguntó con un tono amistoso. La chelista se estremeció ligeramente.

-Si te soy sincera, estoy muerta del miedo- Indicó la peli-negro con exasperación- No pude dormir bien en la noche- Añadió. La fusión asintió, comprendiendo el origen del temor y estrés de su colaboradora. Pero ahora no era tiempo para dudas, pues debían cumplir con un objetivo.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada y angustiada, pues yo también lo estoy- Coloco un casco encima del estuche del violonchelo que se apoyaba en el lomo de la chelista- Pero tenemos que sepultarlas bajo una capa de determinación y seguridad. No podemos mostrar debilidad en estos momentos- La pegaso ensancho una sonrisa afable- Estas a tiempo de retirarte si quieres- Ofreció Scootaloo.

-"_Una oferta tentadora. ¿Creéis que acepte abandonar lo que más añora?_"- Inquirió Apple Bloom. Octavia frunció su ceño. Podría volver a la normalidad de su rutina si aceptaba esa oferta. No correría peligro… Sin embargo, ya había aceptado ayudar a las dos ponys. No podía retroceder, no cuando lo había hecho numerosas veces antes y ponys que ella apreciaba habían resultado heridos y desaparecidos. Un gesto más decidido tormo forma en su rostro. La fusión esbozo una sonrisa complacida.

-"Por supuesto que no"- Respondió llanamente Scootaloo.

-En marcha- Exclamó la chelista.

Cuando ambas estuvieron al frente de la entrada de la Zona Exclusiva Alfa, la fusión pudo notar la bandera del Partido colgada del poste, ondeando con un viento relativamente fuerte. El símbolo más poderoso de IQUISOC, el rectángulo negro con un círculo blanco grisáceo en su centro, adornado con cuatro líneas vinotinto paralelas diagonalmente entre sí, rodeando a un símbolo de "igualdad" entrecruzado por una línea, por el cual millones alrededor del mundo sufren.

Sabiendo que no debía ensimismarse ni vacilar mucho, las dos yeguas dieron un paso, atrayendo la completa atención de muchos de los guardias ahí presente, quienes con discreción colocaban sus rifles de cerrojo en su dirección. Solo uno de estos se acercó a ellas portando una lista en su casco izquierdo. Octavia lo pudo reconocer de todas las veces que había permitido su entrada a aquel lugar desde hacía años.

-Número de Identificación- Exigió el semental sin miramientos.

-B-10022010.

-B-20012000.

El pony comenzó a buscar en los papeles de sus manos aquellos datos.

-Octavia Melody- Señaló a la pony de cuero gris, haciendo que esta se estremeciera un poco- Y… ¿Lyra Heartstrings?- Su tono dubitativo preocupo a ambas yeguas. Mas la fusión mantuvo la compostura.

-Así es- El semental intercambio su mirada entre las dos equinas, entrecerrando sus ojos- ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?- Exigió saber el corcel, con una entonación severa.

-Yo trabajo aquí tocando el violonchelo- Indicó la chelista con seriedad- Ella por su parte viene a hacer una entrevista de trabajo- Informó la peli-negro. El semental desvió sus ojos hacia la fusión.

-¿Entrevista de trabajo? ¿En que se especializa usted?- Indagó el pony. Octavia se vio más ansiosa, pues aquel semental no parecía convencido.

-Toco la flauta- Dijo con sencillez la fusión, deslumbrando a la otra yegua. El corcel asintió rígidamente, todavía bastante escéptico. Luego de unos momentos de vacilación, el pony dio la señal a sus compañeros para que abrieran la puerta.

-Buen día- Musitó el semental, volviendo a su puesto.

-Igualmente- Respondió la chelista.

Al adentrarse, la fusión pudo hacer una comparación entre la zona donde vivía Pinkie, el Slum de Canterlot y la Zona Exclusiva Alfa. Y claramente pudo ver la enorme diferencia que había entre las tres. Casi parecía que en aquel lugar, el tiempo se hubiera detenido unos antes de que toda la locura hubiese comenzando. Los ponys clase alfa transitaban libremente. Los policías dorados escondían muy bien sus armas, patrullando la zona.

-Cielos- Susurró Scootaloo.

-"_¿Esperabas algo distinto?_"- Cuestionó Apple Bloom. La pegaso suspiro con desgano.

-"Para nada, es solo que wow"- Respondió.

-Vamos- La peli-negro comenzó a caminar. La fusión la siguió a los segundos. Detrás, pudo escuchar como la puerta de la Zona Exclusiva Alfa se cerraba, significando así que ya no había vuelta atrás en su plan. No era el momento para acobardarse, pues tenía una misión que cumplir- ¿Procederemos como lo planeamos?- Inquirió Octavia en una entonación baja, captando la atención de Scootaloo.

-Así es. Yo me encargo de a partir de aquí- Exclamó la pegaso con seguridad. La peli-negro no pudo evitar mostrar preocupación por el bienestar de la fusión. Despues de todo, era la primera pony después de Spike y Pinkie que conseguía de Ponyville. Un silencio tomo lugar entre ellas mientras caminaban, cada una pensando y reflexionando sobre el acontecer de las últimas semanas, como habían cambiado sus vidas drásticamente. La fusión en particular, pues también fue refrescante y agradable haber conseguido a alguien de Ponyville aparte de Diamond Tiara. Aclaro su garganta- Yo-

-Cuídense mucho, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom- Comandó con seriedad la chelista, mirando fijamente a la otra yegua- Me sentiría terrible si algo les llega a pasar- La sinceridad era palpable. Las mejillas de la pegaso se sonrosaron ante tal muestra de preocupación.

-"_Octavia dijo algo bastante considerado. No mostréis vuestro lado penoso, Scootaloo"_\- Se burló Apple Bloom. Scootaloo rodó sus ojos, más pronto ensancho una sonrisa amigable.

-Lo tendré, Octavia. Gracias a ti por todo- La pegaso guiño un ojo- No te preocupes por mi parte del trato, en la noche tendré para ti los documentos que necesitas sobre Vinyl- Prometió la fusión. La chelista soltó un suspiro.

-Bien- Arrugo ligeramente el puente de su nariz- Me molestaría si no fuera así- Y dicho eso, rió quedadamente. Fue secundada por la fusión.

Sin más que decir y con los ánimos renovados, Scootaloo se desvió del camino de la peli-negro, quien se quedó mirando con discreción como se alejaba la otra yegua, ciertamente angustiada sobre como pudiera acontecer la situación.

-"Todo saldrá bien"

* * *

Teniendo todo el tiempo el castillo como destino, la fusión se había movido con naturalidad y tranquilidad, no queriendo llamar la atención de nadie. Algún que otro policía dorado la había mirado, muy probablemente por su vestido, pero pronto desviaba la mirada al no notar nada interesante o sospechoso. Podría decir que hasta ahora había sido sencillo.

-"Sera un problema entrar y moverse por el Castillo"- Exclamó Scootaloo.

-"_Utilicemos la entrada de los jardines reales_"- Sugirió Apple Bloom- "_Dudo que haya muchos guardias por esos lares"_\- La fusión alzo una ceja.

-"¿No era en ese sitio donde estaba la estatua de Discord?"- Preguntó.

-"_Precisamente_"- Ante la respuesta contundente, la pegaso comprendió el verdadero motivo detrás de aquella ruta, bosquejando una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…

Con velocidad se desplazó, llegando pronto hasta el lugar que sería su entrada hacia la fortaleza más importante de IQUISOC. El bastión donde residía la Gran Hermana. Entrecerró sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie. Un par de batas negras que hacían lo que imagina seria su monótona rutina diaria. En aquel acceso a los jardines había solo dos guardias armados con rifles. Si fuera cualquier otro sitio, confiaría plenamente en noquearlos o eliminarlos para avanzar. Sin embargo, no sabía que sorpresas podían esperarle allí adentro. Chisto suavemente con su lengua.

-"_Si podemos noquear a uno de ellos, su uniforme se cubriría incluso hasta el cuello"_\- Comentó Apple Bloom, a lo que Scootaloo suspiro con desgano. Necesitaba pensar una distracción para separar a los dos equinos.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se percató de que si uno de ellos desaparecía, el otro inevitablemente se alarmaría. Por lo tanto, se quedó de nuevo sin opciones. Mas al poco tiempo, una idea paso por su cabeza.

Uno de los policías dorados contemplo como en el cielo un objeto flotaba a lo lejos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Cuestionó con incertidumbre, atrayendo la atención del otro guardia, quien pronto torno su mirada en la dirección que miraba su compañero. Entrecerró sus ojos.

-Parece un… ¿Vestido?

Scootaloo, quien ahora estaba dentro del jardín y sin ninguna ropa encima, sonrió victoriosa.

-"_Ingeniosa"_\- Concedió Apple Bloom.

-"Siempre"- La fusión torno su mirada alrededor- "Ahora debemos encontrar a uno de ellos para tomar prestado indefinidamente su traje"

-¿Deberíamos informar de esto al cuartel general?- Cuestionó uno de los equinos custodiando la entrada, captando la curiosidad de la fusión. De inmediato su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, vislumbrando que quizá su plan no había salido tan bien como ella pensaba.

-Hmm, no lo sé.

-"_¿Estáis preparada para enfrentarlos?_"- Scootaloo frunció su ceño.

-"Tengo la certeza que los puedo derrotar con relativa facilidad… Sin embargo, dudo mucho que nuestra misión en secreto pueda mantenerse así"

-Quizá uno debería ir a ver dónde cayó el vestido.

-… Bah, si vemos otra cosa así avisamos al cuartel- Resto importancia el pony. La pegaso por su parte suspiro aliviada. Sin perder más tiempo, decidió desplazarse por los jardines. Al poco tiempo escucho pasos aproximándose desde la esquina. Se escondió en los muros de hojas, esperando pacientemente a su víctima.

Tomo del cuello al equino, atrayéndolo hasta la cubierta de las hojas. Con un casco silencio sus gritos de sorpresa y alarma. Rápidamente aplico presión en el cuello, mientras el policía dorado comenzó a forcejear, buscando liberarse de aquello.

Poco o nada sirvió, pues pronto cayo inconsciente.

-"_Perfecto"_

Salió del muro de hojas vestida con el traje de los batas negras, portando el rifle Supernova 1018.

-"Ahora, nuestro siguiente destino"- Llevo su mirada hacia el Castillo. Como ya estaba cubierta por su disfraz, únicamente tuvo que recorrer el jardín hasta llegar a una de las entradas de la fortaleza de IQUISOC.

-"_Cabe mencionar que no he avistado ni un cartel de propagand-"_

Al frente suyo, justo arriba de la puerta de entrada, se desplegaba un enorme póster con la frase característica del Partido.

Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te está observando.

-"¿Decías?"

-"_Moveos" _

Los policías dorados custodiando la puerta de ingreso la miraron detenidamente, mas igualmente la dejaron entrar. Agradecía el hecho de que ellos utilizaran un traje que cubriera su Cutie Mark. Al rememorar el asunto de la marca en su flanco, una línea recta se formó en sus labios.

-"El hechizo de Sweetie Belle era temporal"

-"_Y tanto que tuvimos que perder nuestra dignidad para eso. Cuando vuelva, yo será la primera en tronarle todos sus huesos"_\- Aseguró Apple Bloom. Scootaloo supo que ella también sintió la misma vergüenza aquel día, más porque la odiosa Diamond Tiara las había visto así. Meneo su cabeza, aquello ya se lo desquitaría con Sweetie Belle.

Una vez dentro del Castillo, Scootaloo opto por buscar alguna habitación que pudiera contener los archivos necesarios. Pero al cabo de una hora y después de haber registrado decenas de habitaciones, se resignó.

-"¿Dónde demonios pueden estar esos documentos?"

-"_¿Quizá en la biblioteca?"_\- Sugirió Apple Bloom. Scootaloo alzo una ceja.

-"Puede ser… ¿Dónde demonios quedaba la biblioteca aquí?"- Chisto con su lengua, intentando rememorar la excursión que había hecho a aquel lugar de potrilla. Más pronto también se resignó de aquello, viendo que era un esfuerzo infructífero. Decidió entonces vagar por el lugar hasta dar con la biblioteca.

Despues de mucho caminar, doblo en una esquina, notando un pasillo largo. Al final de este había puerta grande de madera pulida, oscura. Dos batas negras custodiaban.

-"Quizá sea la biblioteca"

-_"Averigüemos"_

Reanudo su recorrido. Sin embargo, la puerta del final del pasillo se abrió. La fusión se quedó paralizada, hecha piedra cuando vislumbro quien estaba saliendo de aquel lugar. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y su respiración se cortó de golpe.

-No puede ser…

La yegua cerró la puerta detrás de sí, siendo acompañada por un pony mastodonte, vestido con una armadura negra y una capa blanca. Un casco no permitía verle el rostro.

Era casi igual que la última vez que la vio, hacia tanto tiempo atrás. Si bien no se veía tan joven como antes, ese cuero rosado y esa melena aguamarina con morado eran inconfundibles. Mas sin embargo, por tan decrepita o acabada que se pudiera ver, tanto Scootaloo como Apple Bloom no podían no reconocer aquellos ojos que habían visto en Ponyville durante la Guerra Civil.

-La Gran Hermana…

* * *

Octavia se plantó en la entrada del hogar donde trabajaba, sintiendo el nerviosismo recurrir todo su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-"Debo actuar con normalidad"

Toco el timbre y espero unos momentos. Escucho los pasos acercarse a la puerta. Espero ver a Orange Height o a Spike y ensancho una sonrisa acorde. La puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días, Melody- Su sonrisa murió gradualmente, viendo que no otra que la propia dueña de la casa estaba allí, vestida con su traje característico- ¿Hmm? ¿No traías a tu amiga hoy para la audición?- Cuestionó dubitativa e intrigada la unicornio azul. La chelista salió de su ensimismamiento y espabilo.

-Buenos días a ti también, Trixie- Esbozo una sonrisa apenada- Mis disculpas, pero mi amiga tuvo que irse de emergencia a Baltimare, dado a que un familiar tuvo una complicación- Ante aquella explicación, la unicornio de cuero azul encarno una ceja, sorprendida.

-Oh… ya veo- Entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Volverá cuando sortee su asunto para la audición, no?- Inquirió la peli-plateado, con una entonación escéptica. Octavia asintió.

-Así es. Me dijo que te rogara tu perdón y comprensión.

-… Bueno, de todos modos iba a tener que cancelar debido a una reunión de emergencia- Aquello capto la curiosidad de la peli-negro.

-¿Reunión? ¿Dónde?- Se percató pronto de lo imprudente que había sido al preguntar algo que no era de su incumbencia. Espero ver una expresión de desagrado, disconformidad o molestia por parte de la otra yegua, mas esta solo chisto con su lengua.

-Algo en el Ministerio de la Verdad. Al parecer los idiotas del Directorio no parecen ponerse de acuerdo- Suspiro con desdén- En fin, por mucho que me gustaría agobiar a alguien con mi estrés, no serás tu- La oji-violeta se hizo a un lado- Adelante, yo volveré dentro de un rato- Octavia ensancho una sonrisa animada.

-Gracias- Sus ojos mostraban una energía inusual- "Todo saldrá bien"

* * *

-Buenos días- Expresó llanamente Starlight, pasando de largo sin esperar una respuesta. Después de unos minutos y saliendo ya de su perplejidad, el rostro de la fusión lentamente se fue consumiendo en la rabia y la frustración. El odio hacia **ella** brotaba como nunca en su vida al haberla tenido tan cerca.

-"_Es nuestra oportunidad. Una bala bien colocada hay que dar"_\- Scootaloo reacciono, dándose media vuelta y galopando en dirección a Starlight. Al doblar la esquina, vio como la unicornio estaba al final de aquel pasillo. Apoyo su rifle en sus cascos y apunto. Sin embargo, perdió la oportunidad. Volvió a galopar con rapidez, alcanzando pronto el otro lado del corredor. Vislumbro entonces como la Gran Hermana se adentraba en una nueva habitación, resguardada por puertas enormes. Su corazón iba al máximo y su mente estaba nublada. Solo pensaba en acabar con ella. Había perdido su oportunidad antes pues no pensaba que se la encontraría frente a frente. No fallaría una segunda vez.

Se acercó a la puerta. Con cautela empujo ligeramente una de estas y tomo una mirada adentro. Descubrió con deslumbre que se trataba del Salón Real donde otrora estaban las Princesas. Allí la vio, recorriendo lentamente el largo camino repleto de Batas Negras hasta el Trono. Rechino sus dientes y apunto con su rifle.

-¡Agh!- Su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente al sentir aquella descarga eléctrica, mientras de su garganta solo salían quejidos enmudecidos por la impresión y el dolor. Soltó el arma y se arrodillo.

-"_¡SCOOTALOO!_"- Gritó Apple Bloom, mas su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, desorientada, con su sistema nervioso no respondiéndole.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- La fusión escucho aquella voz, achicando sus pupilas- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?- Cuestionó con un tono más severo.

-"_¡Scootaloo! ¡Quédate conmigo!_"- El sueño comenzaba a invadirla rápidamente, mientras sus parpados se cerraban de a poco. Sus músculos, tensados y fatigados, parecían peso muerto. Lo ultimo que vio la pegaso fueron unos cascos de un color que ella reconocía gracias a la voz- "¿¡Scootaloo!?- Al ver que su compañera no le respondía, la fusión apretó sus dientes. Debía actuar rápidamente para salir de aquella situación. Rememoro la cuchilla que tenia en el estuche colgando de su lomo. Si era lo suficientemente veloz, podía tomar de sorpresa a su captora.

-Bien, ahora que estas dormida, es tiempo de sacarte de aquí- Indicó la yegua frente a ella, con un tono serio. Apple Bloom acerco lentamente su casco al estuche- No puedo creer que hubiera un brecha en la seguridad del castillo... Bueno, supongo que sacare de ti todo lo relacionado al E-

Se quedo callada cuando una cuchilla se detuvo a centímetros de su cuello. Su cuerno encendido en una magia violeta habían detenido en seco la pesuña de la fusión, quien solo se veía perpleja y conmocionada.

-Eres bastante resistente al hechizo de sueño- Una sonrisa maliciosa, confiada y de superioridad se asomo por la comisura de sus labios- Me recuerdas a cierta descripción que ya he escuchado antes- La fusión solo pudo contemplar como Trixie se alejaba de su cuchillo, mientras sus esperanzas se derrumbaban como un castillo de naipes frente a la ventisca implacable.

-Maldita-

-Es tiempo de dormir- Y dicho eso, el cuerno de la unicornio de cuero azul se encendió en magia, mientras algo en su pecho brillaba con intensidad. Apple Bloom sintió frustración e impotencia mientras veía lentamente el mundo oscurecerse. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Octavia, Iron Will, Pinkie Pie, Zecora, Applejack, Sweetie Belle y Diamond Tiara.

-"Perdónenme, he fallado"

Su peso cayó al suelo.

* * *

¡Hey colegas! It's me, Silicio! Entregando el XXVI episodio de esta historia.

A continuación voy a dar una explicación de que paso con esta historia durante estos tres meses. Si te quieres saltar esto, solo adelante el [ T] de aquí abajo.

Bien. El motivo de porque no me pronuncie durante un tiempo en esta historia es porque estaba revaluando su calidad y si valía la pena continuarla. Honestamente, las ganas que tenia en esta eran básicamente nulas, ya que es un proyecto extremadamente largo y creo que no muchas personas están interesadas en el. Me puse a trabajar en otros proyectos para refrescarme. Pero Alas, al final me decidí volver y por lo menos darle cierre a este Acto. Los capítulos tendrán distintos tiempos de salida entre si, pues note que me presione en extremo para mantener ese periodo de una a dos semanas entre episodio, lo que inevitablemente causo un descenso en mis ánimos. Espero que entiendan porque he tardado tanto con esto.

¡Bueno! Con todo eso fuera del camino y en una noticia menos pesada. ¡Esta historia esta teniendo un rework! Es decir, iré episodio por episodio arreglando pequeños detalles y sobretodo mejorando la redacción y narración. Ya el primer episodio (Chispa) esta listo y actualizado. En el transcurso del tiempo corregiré los demás.

Sin mas que agregar, ustedes saben como va la cosa. Pueden opinar o criticar mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden también dar Fav y Follow, creo que sigue siendo **G. R. A. T. I. S**

Y sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	29. Reflexiones y Adquisiciones II

El día estaba extrañamente turbio. Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo para todas direcciones y se perdían en el horizonte. La pequeña ventisca que rozaba el suelo era helada, un posible augurio de una tormenta.

Definitivamente aquel clima no era nada alentador para ella.

-¿Estamos listas, Rarity?- Cuestionó una voz a su lado. La otrora modista esfumo la expresión reflexiva y el ceño arrugado de su rostro, desviando su mirada en la dirección que se requería. Allí estaba esa pegaso que Rainbow Dash había reclutado en Canterlot.

-Así es, Lightning Dust- Torno su mirada hacia el bolso que la yegua llevaba colgando en su lomo- ¿Qué tienes para defenderte?- La peli-naranja esbozo una sonrisa cómplice.

-Je, sabía que eventualmente la curiosidad te ganaría- La unicornio rodó sus ojos.

-Es en serio.

-Hmm- Con su casco extrajo uno de los objetos de su mochila, resultando ser una pistola- Esta preciosa es la Alligator, semiautomática con 8 balas- Rarity asintió rígidamente con una expresión neutra.

-¿Sabes usarla?- Lightning Dust guiño su ojo.

-Por supuesto. La Guerra Civil no fue una aventura mágica- Comentó. La otrora modista no pudo hacer más que concordar con esa afirmación. Los reportes de radio y periódico que había oído y leído durante ese tiempo fueron escalofriantes. Más cuando los unitaristas llegaron a Ponyville, pudiendo ella misma comprobar el horror de la guerra. Ponys heridos y rostros turbios, perturbados fueron lo que mas prevalecieron en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

-No nos queda más que esperar que nuestra victoria en contra de la Gran Hermana sea rápida y sin sufrimiento- Razonó en un murmuro la unicornio, sus palabras fueron captadas por la pegaso.

-Ninguno de nosotros deseamos la guerra, pero debemos levantarnos y luchar por lo que es justo, Rarity- Convino la peli-naranja con un semblante más serio. La otrora modista asintió.

-Así es.

-¡Señorita Rarity!- Llamó una voz a su espalda. Ambas se dieron media vuelta, descubriendo como dos ponys se acercaban a ellas. Sin embargo, solo una tuvo su completa atención.

-Pinkie Pie- Dijo en un soplido. La pony todavía tenía una expresión fría en su rostro. Sus ojeras eran evidentes, así como su pelo completamente lacio, opaco. Sus propios ojos azules, antes llenos de brillo, ahora eran una sombra- "Claramente no está de acuerdo con esto, incluso si llegamos a un acuerdo"

-Señorita Rarity- Torno su mirada a su lado, percatándose que en su ensimismamiento, la otra yegua que acompañaba a su amiga se había acercado con gran rapidez- Estoy aquí como usted requirió- La otrora modista esbozo un asomo de sonrisa, complacida.

-Gracias por tu colaboración, Yellow River- La unicornio encendió su cuerno en magia- Tu apariencia me será de gran utilidad- Exclamó la peli-morado con un tono seguro. Pinkie por su parte chisto suavemente con su lengua, desviando su mirada a un lado. La terrestre de cuero marrón claro y crin café oscuro ensancho una gran sonrisa emocionada. Sus ojos azabaches brillaron con la intensidad de una estrella.

-¡Sí!- La peli-morado no pudo evitar sentir afecto por aquella yegua, más aun cuando rememoro lo que le había pasado y en la condición en la que Rainbow Dash la había encontrado- ¿Sabe mi número de identificación, cierto?- Cuestionó Yellow River. La otrora modista asintió.

-Pero por supuesto. B-79206593- Recitó con una entonación jocosa. La terrestre de cuero marrón asintió frenéticamente- Ahora, si me disculpas, adquiriré tu apariencia- Exclamó la unicornio. La oji-marrón asintió, cerrando sus parpados. Un pequeño destello que hizo que tanto Pinkie Pie como Lightning Dust apartaran la mirada y pronto todo estaba finalizado. Cuando el elemento de la felicidad torno su mirada a su amiga, pudo detallar como ahora habían dos Yellow River en aquel lugar, una con un semblante impresionado y otra con una expresión serena. Pinkie pudo identificar quien era Rarity con solo ver el cuerno de una de las Yellow River. La pegaso por su parte chisto con su lengua.

-No es justo que los unicornios puedan hacer esa clase de cosas- Refunfuño. La otrora modista ensancho una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Agradece al proceso evolutivo, querida.

-¡Wow! ¡Que increíble!- Expresó la terrestre de cuero marrón. La peli-morado asintió.

-Es una habilidad bastante útil- Torno su mirada hacia su amiga fiestera, quien para ese punto había estado como espectadora, silenciosa- Discúlpenme- Les dijo a las otras dos yeguas, aproximándose al elemento de la felicidad. Esta frunció ligeramente su ceño.

-¿Te vas, huh?- Cuestionó con un tono serio.

-Así es- La ínfima esperanza de que su amiga cambiara de parecer se desvaneció dentro de Pinkie Pie, quien soltó un suspiro de resignación- Quisiera irme sabiendo que no estas molesta conmigo- Puntualizó la unicornio.

-No estoy molesta- Llevó su casco derecho superior hasta su lomo, atrayendo la atención de Rarity- Solo te pido que te cuides mucho, Rares- Indicó la terrestre de pelaje rosado, obteniendo una sonrisa amigable y afectuosa por parte de la otrora modista- Estaría devastada si algo les pasara a ti o a Rainbow Dash…

-Oh, Pinkie- Susurró la peli-morado, acercándose más para darle un abrazo a la oji-azul. Más esta la detuvo en seco con su casco derecho, sujetando este un sombrero de vaquero. El deslumbre de las otras tres ponys fue grande, en especial el de la unicornio- ¿Eh?

-Usa este sombrero en tu viaje- La terrestre clavo su mirada en los orbes azules de su amiga, calando hondo en esta- Cuando vuelvas, me lo darás de vuelta junto a ese abrazo- Clamó la fiestera, dejando nuevamente descolocada a Rarity. Sin embargo, al comprender el verdadero mensaje detrás, la otrora modista no pudo evitar sonreír con entusiasmo y confianza.

-Así será, Pinkie- La pony de cuero rosa ensancho una pequeña sonrisa.

-Debo admitir, te queda bien ese sombrero- Comentó la pegaso caminando a su lado. La unicornio, quien miraba hacia atrás y observaba a las otras dos ponys despidiéndose con sus cascos, no había borrado su sonrisa. Aquella promesa que le hizo dar la terrestre le había dado ánimos y un motivo más para volver a su refugio. Volvió su mirada hacia el frente, mirando el horizonte con determinación.

-"Sera un largo viaje"

* * *

El sonido de sus pasos era acrecentado por el agua en el suelo. En compañía, el líquido transparente que caía en su paraguas era lo único que escuchaba en sus pensamientos. A su lado, dos tenues voces parecían intercambiar una agradable conversación.

-"Trixie, Orange, Gladius, Moondancer. Trixie, Orange, Gladius, Moondancer"- Era lo que se repetía en su mente. Su extremidad superior izquierda estaba junto a su boca y comía inconscientemente una uña. Aquella lista era de los seres que conocían la verdadera raza de Flurry Heart, excluyéndolo a él. Claro está, esa lista se veía reducida en cuanto agregaba el factor de conocer la _verdadera identidad_ de la alicornio. Miro de reojo a esta, quien tenía una sonrisa animada mientras compartía anécdotas con Wonder Luck, su guardaespaldas, quien parecía también estar de buen humor. El pegaso se protegía a sí mismo y a la joven alicornio de la lluvia con un paraguas negro. Detalles irrelevantes para Spike cuando se concentraba en la sonrisa de Flurry Heart. Aquel gesto que había jurado proteger y resguardar en el momento en que la responsabilidad de cuidarla cayo en él.

-"_Ella es el último miembro de tu familia, dragón. Cuídala bien_"- Rememoró las frías palabras de Trixie aquel día, en una época que parecía tan lejana y en realidad era tan cercana. Una época donde su vida era miserable y lo único que lo tenía a flote era una leve esperanza de que todo sería mejor. Humillado por todos a su alrededor salvo contados ponys excepcionales, secretamente temido por el hecho de que era un dragón.

Llevo su mirada hacia su brazo derecho, detallando en su muñeca aquel dispositivo que contenía su estatura a un tamaño "natural". Frunció su ceño.

-"_Tu y yo nos hemos conocido desde hace décadas, Spike. Somos remanentes, fantasmas del pasado_"- Miro al frente, sintiendo una pesadez en su estómago.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Spike?- Cuestionó la alicornio, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El reptil de escamas moradas presto su atención a los ponys.

-¿Hmm?

-De Dust Spark- Remarcó Flurry Heart, luego miro con seriedad al pegaso- Wonder dice que ella es extremadamente ácida y descortés- El semental aludido bufo.

-Por supuesto, esa pony no sé dónde tiene los cascos puestos- Añadió el corcel, reviviendo la escena en su mente donde su orgullo y dignidad como ser viviente habían sido pisoteados con descaro por aquella yegua.

-Oh, la señorita Spark me parece de lo más encantadora- Exclamó Spike, alzando una ceja. Wonder Luck soltó un dejo anonadado, mientras Flurry sonreía victoriosa.

-¿Ves? Eres tu quien es feo- Expresó, sacando su lengua. El pegaso sintió un flechazo en su corazón y honor, mientras miraba acusadoramente al reptil de espinas verdes.

-Jamás olvidare esta traición de tu parte- Aseguró el semental, entrecerrando sus ojos. El dragón se alzó de hombros, suprimiendo una carcajada.

-No se hermano, a mí me pareció que ustedes se estaban llevando de maravilla- Indicó. El corcel suspiro con exasperación.

-Ojala. Esa pony me detesta- Torno su mirada al suelo con desanimo. Flurry compuso un gesto penoso.

-Dale tiempo, ella es una buena pony y una gran amiga- El rostro de Spike fue poseído por una expresión escéptica. En lo que llevaba conociendo a aquella unicornio, fueron contadas las ocasiones en donde recibió un "Buen día" o un "hola" siquiera por parte de aquella enigmática unicornio. Orange Height le había comentado que con él, la yegua era mucho más cordial, pero tampoco excesivamente amistosa. Sin duda Dust Spark elegía con quien establecer que tipo de relación. Wonder Luck miro a la alicornio con admiración.

-Es increíble lo inocente que usted puede llegar a ser, señorita Heart- Exclamó, a lo que las mejillas de la yegua oji-opal adquirían un color rojo intenso y se inflaban en un puchero.

-¡Yo no soy inocente! ¡Tengo 13 años! ¡Ya no soy una potrilla!- Exclamó con rapidez y vergüenza, sacando una carcajada tanto al semental como a Spike, lo que hizo que su pena y enfado creciera aún más- ¡Argh!- Gruñó, tornando su mirada al frente, descubriendo que ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de su hogar.

-No me reía así en un tiempo- Comentó el pegaso.

-Yo igual- Secundó Spike. La alicornio chisto con su lengua.

-Inmaduros- Susurró. Sin embargo, un movimiento en la puerta de su casa capto su atención. Enfocando su mirada, pudo vislumbrar como de esta salía un equino. Alzo una ceja- ¿Quién es ese?- Cuestionó con incertidumbre la yegua. El dragón y el corcel tornaron sus ojos hacia Flurry y luego hacia la puerta de la casa, detallando también al pony desconocido, quien se cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas. Al instante, el reptil de escamas moradas arrugo el puente de su nariz.

-…

Al acercarse más, los tres pudieron detallar una crin peli-azul y un cuero beige. Sus orbes rojizos se vieron sorprendidos cuando descubrió a los otros tres seres allí, pero pronto una sonrisa amigable se asomó por la comisura de su labio.

-¡Señorita Heart, Spike, joven Luck, cuanto tiempo!- Saludó Holy Sword con energía. La alicornio ensancho un gesto animado en cuanto reconoció al pony. El dragon mitigó la tension que se había creado en el con un suspiro. Wonder Luck trago saliva secamente.

-¡Sir Sword!

-¡Señor! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Cuestionó el pegaso con inseguridad, algo de temor ya que bien podría tratarse de él y su desempeño. El terrestre torno su mirada hacia adentro del hogar, luego a los tres seres que esperaban su respuesta.

-La Magna e Imbatible Trixie requirió mi presencia para hablar sobre… unas medidas de seguridad más estrictas aquí- Y dicho eso, hizo un gesto con sus cascos que daba a entender que se refería a la vivienda. Spike frunció ligeramente su ceño, descolocado ante la afirmación. Flurry Heart por su parte se vio interesada ante esa nueva información y Wonder Luck pudo respirar aliviado- Pero adelante, yo ya me retiraba de todos modos- Indicó, para la decepción de la alicornio.

-¿No se queda con nosotros un rato?- Preguntó con un tono desanimado- Me gustaría hablar sobre el mundo- Holy Sword llevo un casco a su nuca, nervioso. Spike se cruzó de brazos, con una mirada seria, mojándose ligeramente a causa de ello.

-"A mí me pudieras pedir eso también"- Pensó el reptil de escamas moradas, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de siquiera pensar eso. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado, aparentando indiferencia.

-Oh, me encantaría hacer eso Señorita Heart, pero debo atender los preparativos para las medidas de seguridad- La yegua soltó un suspiro resignado, pudiendo percatarse de que cualquier intento de negociar la estadía de ese pony no tendría resultado alguno, siendo en si un esfuerzo infructífero.

-Está bien. Fue un placer verlo nuevamente, Sir Sword- Afirmó con una expresión amistosa y agradable la alicornio.

-El placer fue todo mío, Señorita.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad, pase por aquí- Invitó Flurry Heart con un tono sereno. El peli-azul asintió.

-Así lo hare- Desvió su semblante hacia Wonder Luck, quien todo ese tiempo había estado procesando el alivio de no ser el tema de aquella reunión entre sus dos superiores- Asumo que este semental esté cumpliendo su trabajo de manera adecuada- Dijo con un tono rotundo y severo, dándole un escalofrió al pegaso.

-Por supuesto- Puntualizó el dragón, intercediendo por el corcel- Yo he estado evaluando su desempeño y hasta los momentos ha dado la talla- Agregó en defensa de Wonder, quien ensancho una sonrisa aliviada. Holy Sword por su parte asintió rígidamente.

-Esperemos que siga así- El terrestre alzo una ceja- ¿Cierto, joven Luck?

-Claro- Respondió llanamente, no pudiendo esconder muy bien su nerviosismo. Mas el peli-azul se dio por satisfecho, por lo que hizo un gesto representando precisamente eso.

-Bien. Ahora sí, me retiro- Habiendo dicho eso, se separó de los demás y se marchó. Fue seguido por la mirada de los otros tres presentes. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el pegaso soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Hey- Llamó alguien, la alicornio, el dragón y el semental se dieron media vuelta, encarando así a Orange Height, quien estaba un poco mas atrás del portico de aquella puerta- No sabía que se iban a dar un baño aquí- Mencionó con una entonación bromista. Flurry Heart ensancho una gran sonrisa.

-¡Orange!

-¡Señorita!- La aludida abandono la protección del paraguas de Wonder Luck, galopando hasta el mayordomo, quien ensancho una sonrisa complacida. Ambos compartieron un abrazo bastante caluroso bajo la protección del hogar- Asumo que le fue maravilloso en el Instituto Unicornia- La yegua asintió con entusiasmo.

-¡Si, gracias a Dust Spark logre recuperar casi todas las clases que perdí cuando fui a Kalininstone!

-Hmm. Su buen humor es prueba de ello- El anciano cerro sus parpados mientras ampliaba el gesto en sus labios- Estoy seguro que esto merece una celebración- Llevo su semblante hacia Spike, mientras abría sus ojos con una mirada cómplice- ¿No es así, Spike?- El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido de verse envuelto en aquello.

-¿Qué?

-Un postre de los que usted hace vendría maravilloso- La alicornio sonrió con travesura.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Convino. El dragón entrecerró sus ojos, preparándose para intentar sortear aquello.

-Oh, sería estupendo probar los famosos postres de los que tanto me habla la Señorita Octavia- Intervino Wonder Luck, con un gesto malicioso. El reptil torno su mirada a él y esta se transformó en acusadora- Me la iba a cobrar tarde o temprano, colega- Murmuró el pegaso con una expresión retadora. Spike frunció su ceño levemente, viendo como la situación se había volteado completamente en su contra.

Sin mucho más que hacer, soltó una exhalación resignada, asintiendo rígidamente. Los presentes hicieron gestos de victoria.

-Bien, bien. Entren antes de que les dé una gripe- Indicó Orange Height. Todos ingresaron a la casa, con el mayordomo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La alicornio pudo escuchar la música de Octavia siendo entonada, por lo que se apresuró a saludarla. Fue seguida rápidamente por Wonder Luck.

-Orange- El aludido otorgo su atención hacia el dragón, quien tenía un semblante serio- Necesito hablar con Trixie- El semental anciano compuso una sonrisa serena.

-¿Hablar? Mi mente mayor recuerda la última vez que ustedes hablaron solos- Comentó el terrestre. El reptil de escamas moradas, sabiendo bien a que se refería el mayordomo, se sonroso ligeramente. Mas trago su vergüenza junto a su saliva.

-Es algo de gran importancia- Remarcó con una firmeza algo frágil, su tono de voz tembloroso. El corcel asintió, más solemne.

-¿Por qué no la espera en la sala común? En estos momentos la Madam está ocupada- Indicó, deslumbrando a Spike.

-¿Ocupada? ¿En qué?- Cuestionó con intriga. Para su sorpresa, el puente de la nariz del mayordomo se arrugo.

-Con asuntos de trabajo. Se vio en la necesidad de asistir a una reunión de emergencia por una situación en el Directorio- Respondió el pony. El reptil de espinas verdes tuvo un pequeño escalofrió en su columna, algo sumamente extraño cuando conversaba con aquel semental. Esbozo una sonrisa serena.

-Oh… Bueno, quizá yo la pueda ayudar. Tengo bastante experiencia gracias a mi hermana- Afirmó, esperando poder colar aquello. Esta vez, el semblante tenso del anciano fue más evidente. Un rostro poco habitual en él.

-Sabes cuál es la actitud de la Madam cuando está enfocada. Mejor espérala aquí, Spike- Sugirió Orange con seriedad, incluso un poco de rigidez. El dragón asintió, viendo que por ese camino no lograría nada.

-¡Orange!- Llamó Flurry Heart desde la sala común. Ambos tornaron su atención en aquella dirección antes de compartir mirada nuevamente. La expresión en el rostro del mayordomo adquirió nuevamente su estado normal.

-El deber llama- Exclamó, riendo quedadamente. El reptil de espinas verdes imito aquella risa para aparentar, todavía desorientado y absorto en la conversación que intercambio con aquel semental. El corcel anciano paso a su lado, dirigiéndose a la habitación- Debería unirse, joven Spike- El aludido espabilo, meneando su cabeza.

-Te alcanzo en unos momentos, voy a ir al baño- El semental se detuvo en seco y miro de reojo al dragón, frunciendo su ceño. El reptil de escamas moradas dio media vuelta y encaro al mayordomo- Flurry te está esperando, Orange- Remarcó con un asomo de sonrisa. El susodicho pony esbozo un gesto similar.

-Bien, bien. No la haga esperar mucho tampoco, joven Spike- El mayordomo cerro sus ojos mientras ampliaba su sonrisa- Después de todo, tiene que preparar los postres- Rememoró. El dragón asintió.

-Pero por supuesto- Comenzó a caminar, esta vez superando el a Orange Height- Estaré allí en unos momentos- Exclamó.

-¡Dragón! Me han comentado que tú vas a hacer un- Trixie se calló en cuanto detallo la posición en la que estaban su mayordomo y el reptil. Estos dos le devolvieron la mirada, deslumbrados ante su presencia. Alzo una ceja- ¿Qué henos está ocurriendo aquí?- Cuestionó con desorientación. El semental anciano carraspeo suavemente, componiendo una sonrisa calma.

-El joven Spike requería hablar con usted, Madam- Indicó el pony, dejando descolocado al aludido. La unicornio solo encarno aún más su ceja.

-¿Hmm?

-Si me disculpan, fui requerido por la señorita- Remarcó el terrestre, abandonando la habitación por la misma puerta de la cual Trixie salió. Cuando estuvieron la yegua y el dragón solos, el lugar entro en un silencio algo incómodo, una expectante de lo que el otro tenía que decirle y este mismo estando todavía perplejo. ¿Qué demonios había sido esa situación con Orange Height si Trixie había estado en la sala de estar todo ese tiempo? ¿Podría ser que había caído víctima de una broma del mayordomo?

-¿Qué ocurre, Spike?- Preguntó impaciente la ilusionista, sacando al reptil de espinas verdes de su ensimismamiento. Este meneo su cabeza y una expresión seria se apodero de su rostro. Aquel no era momento para pensar en eso, pues debía comunicarle a la yegua su descubrimiento. Con su garra derecha hizo una señal a la unicornio para que se acercara. Esta, escéptica, acató aquello- ¿Qué secretismo es este?- Inquirió mientras se aproximaba al otro ser.

-Moondancer sabe sobre la condición de Flurry Heart- Reveló sin miramientos el dragón de espinas verdes. Trixie soltó un dejo de impresión, mientras sus pupilas se contraían ligeramente y frenaba en seco.

-¿Que?

-Moondancer lo sabe- La equina dio un paso hacia atrás, visiblemente sorprendida. Su cuerno rápidamente se encendió en magia, y a los pocos segundos esta formo una especie de burbuja a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo?- Frunció su ceño- ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

-Es la tutora privada de Flurry Heart, en algún momento tenía que percatarse- Teorizó el dragón. La unicornio respiro y exhalo hondamente, soltando todo el estrés y angustia que había acumulado en aquel corto espacio de tiempo.

-… La ropa que ella lleva puesta es para que nadie se percate, Spike- Remarcó la ilusionista con severidad. El aludido arrugo el puente de su nariz- Que mierda, el mejor traje de la modista más reconocida de Equestria no sirve de nada- Murmuró con exasperación, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. El dragón se compadeció de Trixie, pues bien sabia el que tanto esfuerzo había puesto ella para cubrir la identidad de Flurry Heart. Coloco una de sus garras encima del lomo de la unicornio.

-Estaremos bien. Solo Moondancer sabe de ello porque es la que pasa más tiempo con Flurry después de nosotros- El tono alentador de Spike hizo que una sonrisa amargada apareciera en la comisura de los labios de la peli-plateado.

-Claramente tú no has hablado con Starlight por mucho tiempo- Respondió con pesimismo.

-¿Qué hay con **ella**?- La oji-violeta miro fijamente al dragón. Este pudo vislumbrar una mirada bastante seria, firme. Como aquellas de sus primeros días juntos.

-Es la pony más perspicaz y astuta que he conocido. Su habilidad para descubrir los detalles es aterradora- Ensancho el gesto en su boca- Je, si no fuera por su enfermedad, estoy segura que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de quién es realmente la mocosa- Afirmó, helando la sangre de Spike. Trago saliva secamente.

-¿Cuántas veces ha visto a Flurry?- Cuestionó, una pequeña parte de el no queriendo conocer la respuesta.

-Dos- Un dejo de impresión salió de la boca de Spike- La primera fue cuando se la presente, la segunda fue cuando me pidió verla en uno de sus cumpleaños- Reveló la unicornio de cuero azul- Tuve suerte de que ella estaba ocupada con otros asuntos, evitando así que pudiera detallar bien a la mocosa- Añadió. Spike pudo comprender en ese momento que su preocupación podía ser incluso superada por aquella que sentía Trixie.

-Solo puedo imaginar lo que nos haría si descubriera que has mantenido ese secreto durante tanto tiempo- Exclamó el dragón, a lo que el semblante de la yegua se oscureció por la sombra de su flequillo, sus ojos violetas brillando con intensidad.

-Cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a Flurry pagara caro- La unicornio de pelaje azul se irguió, mientras su mirada afilada se clavaba en Spike, quien retrocedió inconscientemente un paso- No importa si son Justus, el Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana, Maud Pie o Red Tide- Choco su casco con fuerza en la cerámica del piso- Si alguien intenta hacerle daño a mi hija, no importaran el Dispositivo Platinioum ni los Elementos de la Armonía- Bufo con molestia- ¡La Magna e Imbatible Trixie hará que todos hinquen el casco ante su poder!

Ante aquellas contundentes palabras, Spike solo pudo mantenerse en silencio, tanto maravillado como aterrorizado.

-"La unicornio más poderosa de Equestria"

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?- Cuestionó la peli-plateado con una entonación grave. El reptil de escamas moradas negó con su cabeza- Entonces ve a la cocina y prepara la comida, estoy exhausta y hambrienta- Reclamó Trixie. El dragón compuso una línea recta en sus labios y asintió.

-Así lo hare- Dicho eso, comenzó su caminata hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Orange.

-Spike.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Sabes que aprecio el hecho de que me seas tan leal, cierto?- El aludido se deslumbro ligeramente por ese reconocimiento. Esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

-Claro, Trixie.

-… Bien.

* * *

El clima no había estado particularmente despejado aquel día. Las nubes grises cubrían todo el cielo en todas las direcciones desde ese punto e incluso amenazaba con llover. Honestamente, no había visto un día con el cielo absolutamente despejado en aquellas tierras castigadas por el casco de acero de la Gran Hermana. Desde 1014, solo había visto muerte y destrucción en esos campos. Ciudades obliteradas, en ruinas, remanentes miserables de lo que una vez habían sido imponentes urbes según lo que sus ojos habían presenciado en múltiples fotos.

-"Y yo he contribuido a esto"- Razonó con pesadumbre, suspirando desganada- "Pero si no sigo, el morirá"- La imagen de su hermano mayor se esbozó en su mente. Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- "¿Cómo estarán, Big Mac, Apple Bloom?"- Cerró sus ojos, rememorando decenas y decenas de momentos junto a su familia y amigas. Su fuerza de voluntad, lo que le permitía seguir adelante.

-¡Ay!- Aquel gritillo la saco de su ensimismamiento, enfocando sus orbes verdes encima de la pegaso de pelaje violeta pálido. Esta sobaba su cabeza con su casco derecho superior, con una expresión adolorida adornando su rostro- ¡No seas tan rudo, Sky!- El fornido pegaso de cuero beige gruño en respuesta- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que yo hice trampa!?- Entre ellos dos, había un juego de póker. Algunas de las cartas estaban regadas en el suelo. Ensancho la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Capitán- Aparto su mirada de la escena, prestando su atención al pegaso de cuero verde limón a su lado- ¿Esta bien?- Inquirió Starshine con una expresión afable, característica de él. Detallo que tenía una hoja en su pesuña. Applejack obvio su pregunta, encarnando una ceja.

-Recuerde que soy teniente, capitán- Remarcó la rubia con un tono bromista, relajado. Los pensamientos de miseria y pesimismo alejados de su mente. El semental rió quedadamente.

-Mis disculpas, teniente- El semblante del corcel se transformo en uno un poco más serio- Venia a informarle que los "reclutas" continúan entrenando.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué tal son mis soldados?

-Honestamente, probablemente son de lo mejor que hay en este campamento- Aquello realmente no deslumbro a la terrestre. Pudo comprobar de primer casco lo eficaz que eran sus soldados en el campo de batalla. Lo que si le había sorprendido era que hubiese recibido el liderazgo de aquellos ponys. No dudaba que el general Prodigious Mind fallara en su palabra, pero tampoco esperaría que un regimiento de tan alta calidad cayera directamente en sus cascos. Por esa misma razón, aparento una expresión escéptica en su rostro.

-¿Es así? ¿Saben cargar con bayoneta, hechizos de protección, manejar armas?- Indagó la rubia con un tono serio, en el fondo conociendo la respuesta a esa pregunta. Starshine llevo la hoja hasta al frente suyo y carraspeo.

-En las pruebas que he llevado hasta ahora, un 90% de ellos saben disparar, recargar y manejar la mayoría de armas en nuestro arsenal. La puntería promedio de ellos es del 72%. Dado a que ahora somos una brigada mixta de 30 ponys, los pegasos nos encargaremos del apoyo aéreo, los terrestres de las ametralladoras y armas pesadas y los unicornios de la defensa. Saben estrategias básicas y avanzadas de combate- La yegua de pelaje naranja asintió.

-¿Cómo saben todo esto? ¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?- Cuestionó con incertidumbre la rubia. El pegaso de cuero verde limón se acercó a ella.

-Cuando los interrogue, un 50% de ellos aseguro que llevan luchando desde la Guerra Civil, incluso desde antes como la Crisis de Cristal- Reveló Starshine, arrojando luz a la sombra dudosa dentro de la mente de Applejack. Ahora, bajo su punto de vista, era más sencillo comprender como aquellos ponys tenían tanta experiencia.

-¿Veteranos, huh? Están atascados en esta desgracia como cerdos en la mierda desde hace más que una década- Exclamó la yegua, enervante. Incluso con sus cinco años de desdicha, no podría ni imaginar que se sentiría estar en los cascos de los ponys bajo su mando.

-Hacemos esto por la Gran Hermana, teniente- Rememoró Starshine con seguridad. El elemento de la honestidad rodó sus ojos, exasperada. Si algo le molestaba acerca de su escuadrón, era su lealtad incuestionada hacia **ella**. No podía realmente culparlos, pero aun así…

-¿Teniente Applejack?- Ambos ponys dieron un giro de 180 grados, vislumbrando así una unicornio con traje formal rodeada de cuatro ponys con batas negras. De cuero naranja oscuro, casi mostaza. Su cola corta color azul océano. Sus ojos marrón oscuro clavados en la vaquera. La rubia trago saliva secamente, reconociendo a aquella equina- Necesito que venga conmigo.

-Es usted nuevamente- Remarcó la pony terrestre, con una entonación de voz bastante neutra- ¿Qué ocurre?- Starshine intercambio su mirada entre las dos yeguas, pudiendo notar la tensión entre ellas. La unicornio frunció su ceño.

-El nuevo lote de armamento y reclutas ha arribado- De inmediato, Applejack recordó sus múltiples conversaciones con Prodigious Mind y, como en una de estas, el general le había prometido nuevos reclutas- Necesitan ver a la que será su líder de Brigada- Exclamó la peli-azul con firmeza. El pegaso de pelaje verde limón alzo una ceja, intrigado ante ese dato. Sin mucho más que decir, la vaquera asintió y pronto estuvo al lado de la otra yegua. Sin decir mucho más, ambas comenzaron a caminar en una dirección desconocida. El pegaso se vio indeciso de si acompañarla o no. Torno su atención hacia Sugar Rush y Sky Domain, quienes estaban concentrados en una nueva partida de póker. Descargo el aire contenido en sus pulmones con un suspiro, rememorando quienes eran sus dos compañeros. Apremio entonces alcanzar a la teniente.

Applejack caminaba con cierta velocidad, siguiendo el ritmo de la otra pony. Con su mirada periférica observaba el campamento, viendo a toda clase de ponys moverse de un lugar a otro, ya fuera marchando, galopando o cargando algún material de guerra.

-¿Ha logrado darle al teniente general lo que necesita?- Cuestionó la unicornio a su lado, captando su atención. Frunció su ceño.

-Supongo que sí.

-Es lo mínimo que debería hacer luego de todo lo que él ha hecho por usted- Remarcó la yegua, haciendo que Applejack desviara su semblante a esta y alzara una ceja. Lo que más llamo su atención fue el tono ácido y receloso que había usado la equina. Esta pareció percatarse de su desliz, por lo que carraspeo- Es solo lo natural- Añadió, intentando aparentar firmeza. Applejack no sabía cómo proceder a ese comentario, pues fue demasiado bizarro. ¿Cuál fue el motivo por aquel tono de voz? Que ella supiera, solo había visto a esa yegua dos veces. Meneo su cabeza.

-"Todos aquí no están pasando por un buen momento. Quizá solo sea el estrés"- Razonó comprensiva.

-Claro- El sonido de alguien aproximándose a ella desde atrás le hizo tornar su cabeza en esa misma dirección, vislumbrando así al pegaso de cuero verde limón- Starshine- Miro hacia los lados, notando la brillante ausencia de los otros dos equinos- ¿Dónde están Sugar Rush y Sky Domain?- El semental soltó un suspiro, jadeando con desgano.

-Los deje atrás- Exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones- Son bastante rápidas, teniente.

-Puedes agradecerle a ella por eso- Expresó Applejack, apuntando con su casco a la unicornio, quien no mostro reacción alguna.

-El tiempo apremia, teniente Applejack. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en este lugar- Mencionó la peli-azul, a lo que la terrestre bufo con escepticismo.

-Oh- Torno su mirada a ella- ¿Tiene algo muy importante que hacer?- Cuestionó la rubia, a lo que la unicornio esbozo una sonrisa pequeña.

-De hecho sí, tengo que hacer algo muy importante- Entrecerró sus parpados- Una tarea encomendada por el teniente general- Su expresión se volvió más severa- Por ello, debe apresurarse- Viendo que había perdido la iniciativa en aquella pequeña confrontación, la vaquera opto por resignarse.

-Vamos entonces, lleguemos allí más rápido de lo que canta un gallo- Y dicho eso, los tres ponys siguieron el resto del camino en silencio.

En un momento dado, la unicornio se detuvo repentinamente y giro 90 grados a la izquierda. Los otros dos ponys imitaron su proceder y ambos quedaron deslumbrados por lo que observaron. Varias cajas de armamento fue lo primero que llamo la atención de Applejack, donde podía observar la ya familiar para su escuadrón Ametralladora Tipo 18, así como nuevos ejemplares del subfusil experimental M1019 y el Rifle Supernova 1018, entre otros suministros.

-Estos son sus nuevos reclutas, teniente- Exclamó la unicornio, posicionada al lado de una fila de diez ponys estrictamente formados. Como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Applejack, viendo a grandes rasgos a ese conjunto de equinos, alzo una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Reclutas, huh?- Se acercó a uno de estos, notando su rostro rígido y respiración calma- Espero que sean como los últimos que mando- Afirmó, haciendo que la yegua peli-azul formara una sonrisa cómplice.

-No ha de preocuparse, teniente. Todos estos ponys formaban parte de alguna brigada que fue destruida por la traición de las cebras o las acciones de Gustav Mannerhiem- Ante eso, Applejack solo pudo suspirar con exasperación.

-A eso se ve reducido mi grupo- Llevo su mirada a una de los soldados ahí- Un montón de cosas rotas y desdichadas- El cuero aguamarina verdoso y el pelo de un color blanco atrajo la atención de la vaquera. Los orbes dorados de la pegaso la encapsularon y atraparon en una mirada desganada y enervante. Trago saliva secamente- A ti te conozco de algún sitio…

-Ciertamente, teniente- La voz de la unicornio la saco de su ensimismamiento y aparto sus ojos verdes de aquella yegua. La peli-azul se colocó al lado de la pegaso, quien gruño con desdén, malhumorada- Esta es-

-¡Señorita Fleetfoot!- Ante el pronunciamiento de su nombre, la oji-dorado frunció su ceño, mientras Applejack se veía desconcertada y la unicornio componía una expresión de molestia por aquella interrupción. Su mirada acusadora y severa cayó encima de Starshine, quien se encogió- Perdón…

Un momento de silencio incomodo tomo lugar.

-Como le estaba diciendo, esta es la Ex Wonderbolt Fleetfoot. Capturada formando disturbios en 1009 en contra de la Gran Hermana, ahora sirve fielmente a esta- La peli-azul coloco su rostro al lado de la pegaso, quien desvió su semblante levemente hacia otro lado, claramente disgustada- ¿No es así?

-Púdrete…

-¿Hmm? ¿Podrías repetir eso?- La peli-blanco encaro a la unicornio con una mirada decidida, repleta de desdén.

-Dije que-

-Piensa bien lo que vas a decir- El rostro de la peli-azul se deformo en uno malicioso- Pues con base a eso veré si es apropiado devolverte a un Centro Amistoso- Inmediatamente, los cascos de Fleetfoot flanquearon y toda la determinación y valor que había mostrado se esfumaron. Applejack pudo identificar el terror en la mirada de la pegaso. Y honestamente no la podía culpar, pues ella misma sabía lo horrible que eran las sedes del Ministerio de la Amistad. El solo pensar que rememoraría los eventos que vivió detrás de esas puertas hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna y su estómago se revolviera.

-… Dije que estoy orgullosa de servir al Partido y a la Gran Hermana- Siseó la pegaso entre dientes. La unicornio esbozo una sonrisa complacida.

-¿No fue tan difícil, cierto?- Fleetfoot aparto sus ojos, indignada y rabiosa, sabiendo que debía controlarse- ¿Ve, teniente?- La peli-azul se quedó desconcertada cuando, al voltear en dirección de donde se supone estaba la rubia, solo encontró a Starshine- …- El semental reacciono, percatándose que la yegua le exigía con la mirada una explicación.

-La teniente dijo que debía ir al baño- Apunto con su casco hacia un lado- Se fue por allí- La unicornio torno sus orbes en aquella dirección, vislumbrando a un pequeño corredor entre dos tiendas de campaña. Sin perder ni un segundo camino hasta estas. En el lugar solo quedaron los nueve ponys más Starshine y la pegaso de cuero aguamarina verdoso. Esta chisto con su lengua cuando estuvo segura que la unicornio estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

Al sentirse observada, Fleetfoot torno su mirada a Starshine, quien se sonroso y desvió su semblante hacia cualquier otro punto. El puente de su nariz se arrugo.

-Hmp.

Applejack exhalo hondo, intentando calmarse. Haber escuchado sobre los Centros Amistosos y el Ministerio de la Amistad le podría traer recuerdos que ella no quería vivir de nuevo. Era imperativo para su cordura que no reviviera aquello. Rechino sus dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para alejar aquellas memorias de su mente. Luego de algunos segundos, inhalo hondo, logrando contener con éxito los recuerdos que atormentaban su alma y espíritu.

Al levantar la mirada pudo observar a dos ponys caminando al frente de ella, inadvertidos de su presencia allí. Iban armados con el uniforme reglamentario del Ejercito del Partido en ese condenado continente, así como iban armados con el rifle estándar Supernova 1018. Sin embargo, dado su ángulo y su posición, pudo vislumbrar que aquellos ponys llevaban en su rostro una especie de mascara. Alzo una ceja, era extraño ver aquello en esa zona.

-"¿Serán fuerzas especiales?"- La duda era razonable, había visto a otros equinos usar antifaces para proteger su identidad. Sin embargo, nunca había visto esas mascaras plateadas.

Mascaras plateadas.

¿Por qué aquello le sonaba tan familiar?

-"_Ahora tendrás ciertos individuos cerca de ti_"- ¿Quién le había dicho eso? Busco en sus recuerdos con cautela, sabiendo que bien podría adentrarse en memorias poco placenteras.

-"_Siempre que los veas cerca escóndete, huye o pelea. No dejes que te atrapen"_\- Las imágenes fugaces de una fotografía quemándose se formaron en su mente. La voz de una yegua se hacía presente.

-"_Aquí adentro tienes la protección de la Gran Hermana, allá afuera eres una baja…"-_ Una unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo, ojos verdes y una crin mediana longitud, similar al estilo de Rainbow Dash, solo que con franjas moradas y azules. Su identidad era desconocida, así como sus objetivos más allá de darle aquella ahora vital información. Su alienación era también desconocida y por mucho que teorizo, no pudo deducir nunca si era de la resistencia de Shining Armor o formaba parte del Ministerio de Paz. Eventualmente desistió de ese análisis y esa conversación había quedado para el olvido en su mente, con preocupaciones mucho más grandes tomando prioridad.

-"_… o una desaparición más_"- Era evidente que esa unicornio si tenía razón. Prodigious Mind le había otorgado el liderazgo de toda una brigada profesional y los ponys que amenazarían su vida finalmente habían llegado.

-"_Sabrás que no estoy jugando contigo cuando ellos estén observándote desde la distancia_"- Bufo con desdén. Ahora, además de la constante vigilancia de sus superiores con respecto a su desempeño en el campo de batalla, los continuos y esporádicos ataques insurgentes de los lobunos y de las cebras, debía también cuidarse de unos agentes del Partido. La suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado.

Una expresión de determinación se formó en su rostro. No dejaría que ellos la hicieran una cifra más de esa Guerra Eterna. No dejaría que ellos la separaran de su familia. En esos momentos, ella era la líder de un grupo de ponys. La vida e integridad de ellos dependía de su prudencia y acciones.

-¿Teniente Applejack?- La terrestre se dio media vuelta, encarando a la unicornio peli-azul- ¿Qué hace aquí?- Inquirió con cierta severidad en su tono de voz. La rubia llevo su mirada nuevamente al otro lado, viendo que los equinos con máscaras plateadas ya se habían desvanecido como tierra en campo. El puente de su nariz se arrugo. Había perdido la oportunidad de acabar con uno de sus tantos problemas antes de que este hubiese iniciado- Teniente Applejack, le hice una pregunta- Rodó sus ojos con exasperación y un gruñido irritado escapo de sus labios. Torno sus ojos nuevamente a la otra pony.

-Le escuche a la primera…

-¿Y por qué no respondió antes?

-… Estaba tomando aire. No me sentía muy bien allá atrás- Se excusó la terrestre. La unicornio, para su sorpresa, formo una expresión más amena, serena. Diría que incluso afable.

-Entiendo- La peli-azul se acercó a ella- Sin embargo, usted debe demostrar entereza en frente de sus nuevos reclutas. Ellos buscan una guía en usted, incluso si gran parte es mayor en edad- El porte serio y firme de la yegua volvió a ella- Ahora volvamos, la están esperando para que se presente formalmente- Applejack, quien estaba perpleja por la actitud que había mostrado la peli-azul en esas fracciones de segundos, solo pudo atinar a asentir.

Definitivamente, aquel día había estado lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

-Hey Wall.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-Hmm- Espero unos segundos, donde solo se escuchó el sonido de cascos chocando con la tierra- Wall- Llamó nuevamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ahora si llegamos?

-…

-¡Wall!

-¿No tienes a quien más molestar?- Cuestionó el terrestre de cuero naranja y aspecto escuálido- ¿Por qué no jodes a Diamond Winter mejor?

-Púdrete- Respondió el pegaso aludido.

-La princesa últimamente está muy ofendida- Remarcó Fire Fall con un tono burlón, que en consecuencia saco un suspiro desganado de los labios de Diamond Winter.

-¿Si? Vaya… Bueno, realmente no me importa mientras no me molestes a mí- Dijo con crudeza Fire Wall, que hizo que el semental de cuero rojo inflara sus mejillas.

-Hagan silencio- Comandó Bronze Water con seriedad, estando al frente de aquella fila de ponys. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que Fire Fall comenzó a soltar quejidos.

-¿Capitán?

-…

-¿Falta mucho?- El unicornio de cuero naranja soltó un gruñido exasperado.

-No molestes al capitán, Fire Fall- Pidió Trick Sweeper en un tono de voz bajo, suave. El terrestre compuso una sonrisa pequeña en la comisura de sus labios.

-Perdón, pero es que estoy honestamente cansado- Indicó el semental con un tono bromista, riendo quedadamente. La yegua por su parte compartió el gesto del terrestre, así como su sentimiento.

-No contábamos con que una tormenta inundara la carretera- Todos desviaron su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash, quien tenía una expresión optimista- Sin embargo, ya estamos llegando a Sarajtoska- Exclamó con un tono animado- ¿A que si, Ditzy?

-¡Sí!- Replicó la pegaso de cuero gris, compartiendo el entusiasmo del elemento de la lealtad. Fire Fall comprendió, ensanchando un gesto que imitaba las expresiones de las dos yeguas. Desvió su mirada hacia atrás, viendo como el unicornio conocido como Roughwill y Diamond Winter empujaban juntos la carreta donde llevaban sus provisiones. El primero de estos conversaba con su hermana, Frost Wings. Ensancho una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oye Roughwill- El susodicho frunció su ceño y miro al otro semental- ¿Pasándola bien?- El unicornio chisto con su lengua y rodó sus ojos. La pony de cuero amarillo, por el contrario, se sonroso levemente- Je, llevan hablando un rato ya.

-De verdad eres irritante- Reprendió el corcel de cuero mate. Fire Fall saco su lengua, riendo a carcajadas después.

-Parece que tendremos que pasar unos cuantos días más en carretera- Bronze Water saco su mapa de la mochila- Apenas cruzamos la frontera con Golenia- Rainbow Dash y Ditzy, quienes eran la que más cerca estaban del corcel, otorgaron su atención a este- Tendremos que pasar cerca de Binsk, Tsaritsyn y Dojobru- Con su casco apunto a las ciudades que listo. Su mente comenzó a intentar calcular el tiempo que le tomaría en llegar a su destino con base a la distancia y a la velocidad en la que se movían.

-Si no hay ninguna otra sorpresa, diría que llegaremos allí finalizando febrero- Exclamó la pegaso rubia, haciendo que el unicornio de pelaje naranja alzara una ceja, escéptico. Mas al tomar en cuenta la aproximación que hizo Ditzy, se percató de que era lo más factible.

-En efecto- Esbozo una sonrisa- Buena deducción, señorita Hooves- La aludida hizo un saludo militar en modo bromista.

-Ditzy era miembro de la oficina de correo de Equestria- Ante aquella nueva información, el semental comprendió rápidamente el porqué de esa deducción veloz de la yegua.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocían de antes, mi comandante?

-¡Si! ¡Rainbow y yo nos conocíamos de Cloudsdale!- Y dicho eso, enrollo el cuello de la pegaso de cuero rosado con sus dos cascos. Esta se vio avergonzada, sobretodo porque su autoridad y porte de disciplina estaban siendo traspasados en una muestra de afecto frente a sus soldados.

-¡Ditzy!

Oyó las carcajadas de algunos de los miembros del Escuadrón Guardia Real, por lo que se resignó, soltando un suspiro desganado y disfrutando del abrazo que la rubia bizca le otorgaba. Una sensación cálida que la llevaba a una época distinta, donde sus preocupaciones en comparación eran mínimas y efímeras.

-¡Camaradas! ¡Buenos días!- Ante aquello, todos los presentes tornaron su atención en aquella dirección. Dos equinos vestidos como Policías Dorados estaban parados allí, con rostros serenos. Detrás de ellos, diez ciervos estaban encadenados, con rostros apagados o resignados. Al final de aquella columna, otros dos policías dorados estaban postrados con rifles en casco, siendo de la misma especie que los prisioneros.

-Buenos días a ustedes también, camaradas- Respondió rápidamente Bronze Water- ¿Dónde se dirigen?- El semental que los saludo, un terrestre, bufo con desgano.

-Al Centro Amistoso de Dregk- Ante aquello, Rainbow Dash rechino los dientes, rememorando sus días en custodia personal de **ella**.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué hicieron para merecer eso?- Cuestionó el unicornio de ojos grises con un tono serio, medio ácido. De inmediato se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz, por lo que carraspeo- ¿Es por la reciente agitación en este Distrito?

-Así es- Confirmó el corcel con serenidad, suspirando con desgano- Estos de aquí fueron encontrados distribuyendo propaganda rebelde en Binsk. Serán seis largos meses de reeducación- Remarcó el semental con seriedad. La información suministrada capto la atención de todos los presentes. ¿Propaganda rebelde?

-¿Ustedes no tendrán dicha propaganda encima, cierto?- Cuestionó Ditzy sorpresivamente, haciendo que un escalofrió subiera por la columna de Rainbow Dash y Bronze Water- Venimos del Cuartel en Ponyville para llevar documentos a Tsaritsyn. Sería conveniente poder identificar la propaganda rebelde- Mencionó la rubia, dejando pasmados a todos los presentes.

-¡Claro! Esto- El policía dorado miro a su compañero- Brush- El aludido le devolvió la mirada- Dales uno de los posters- El semental asintió y retiro la mochila de su lomo. En poco tiempo consiguió uno de los dichosos afiches y se lo extendió a su compañero, quien a su vez se lo otorgo a Bronze Water.

-¡Bien hecho, Ditzy!- Susurró orgullosa el elemento de la lealtad en el oído de la rubia, quien sonrió con inocencia.

El unicornio de cuero naranja desplegó el poster frente suyo.

-Oh…

El poster era básicamente el dibujo de un ciervo sujetando un rifle mientras miraba inspiradoramente al cielo. La pesuña izquierda de este se hallaba encima de la mejilla de una caricatura exagerada de la Gran Hermana. Unas palabras escritas estaban encima del ciervo, más Rainbow Dash, Ditzy Hooves y Bronze Water no pudieron comprenderlas.

-¿Qué dice aquí?

El semental guía de la columna de prisioneros se colocó al lado del unicornio. Entrecerró sus ojos y se fijó en las letras del afiche.

-… Demonios, no me puedo recordar- Frunció su ceño y chisto con su lengua- ¡Brush! Ven aquí y-

-Ahí dice textualmente: Que te jodan, Gran Hermana. No puedes contra el orgulloso ciervo- Indicó Fire Wall con un tono serio, neutro. Ante la mirada escéptica de los otros cuatro ponys, el terrestre exhalo hondamente- Tome clases de golenio durante la Gran Revolución cuando custodiaba prisioneros en Tall Tale- Esa pequeña revelación dejo sorprendido a buena parte de los presentes.

-Oh cielos- Murmuró Trick Sweeper, preocupada de las reacciones que pudieran tener sus compañeros.

-Je, los de Golenia son mucho más directos con su propaganda que nosotros- Murmuró Fire Fall al lado de Diamond Winter.

-Y que lo digas.

-No tenía idea de que sabias leer el idioma- Remarcó Roughwill con honestidad. El terrestre se alzó de cascos.

-Sí, gracias a lo que fue publicado en ese tomo de periódico los jóvenes de Golenia han estado mucho más activos- Torno su mirada hacia los ciervos, una expresión de cierta aflicción reflejada en su semblante- Seis meses de su vida por un error tonto- Llevo sus ojos hacia los equinos a su lado- Eventualmente, ellos entenderán que la Gran Hermana solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros- Ensancho una sonrisa animada- ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto- Respondió rápidamente Rainbow Dash, adelantándose a sus compañeros- Sin embargo, claramente esto- Señalo al poster- Es un crimen en contra del Partido y nuestra Gran Hermana- Indicó Rainbow Dash con severidad- Sera mejor que se apresuren al Ministerio de la Amistad- Razonó la pegaso de cuero rosado en un tono calmo. El semental bata negra compuso una expresión de complicidad.

-Tiene razón- Concordó el terrestre- Si no llegamos pronto, tendremos serios problemas- El pony se dio media vuelta hacia su equipo- En marcha camaradas.

Cuando aquella columna de ponys y ciervos se marchó, Bronze Water torno su atención hacia el elemento de la lealtad.

-Pobres ciervos, se ven tan jóvenes…

-Podríamos liberarlos, mi comandante- Sugirió el unicornio de cuero naranja. La pegaso asintió.

-Podríamos, pero tú y yo no lo haremos- Ante esa respuesta, el corcel oji-gris alzo una ceja, desorientado- Tres de ellos lo harán- Y dicho eso, apunto con su casco derecho superior hacia el grupo de equinos miembros del Escuadrón Guardia Real. Algunos de estos se vieron deslumbrados, mientras que otros compartieron un gesto emocionado y otros simplemente mantuvieron sus expresiones neutras. Bronze Water comprendió donde iba la yegua.

-Ya veo…

-¡Elijame a mí! ¡Quiero patear traseros de batas negras!- Exclamó con entusiasmo Fire Fall mientras alzaba su casco hacia arriba. Una mueca maliciosa apareció en la comisura de labios del unicornio.

-¿Hmm? ¿Es eso así?- El terrestre al ver el semblante de su jefe trago saliva secamente y ensancho una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Si?- Respondió dudoso.

-Muy bien. Con Roughwill y a Diamond Winter, alcancen y liberen a esos prisioneros-

-¡Así lo har-!

-Fire Wall- El aludido se cuadro al instante mientras hacia un saludo militar. Fire Fall quedo tieso, mientras su gesto emocionado quedo congelado en su rostro.

-Je. Tal parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte- Señaló Winter con un tono burlón, para después juntarse con el unicornio de cuero mate y el terrestre de cuero naranja. Rainbow Dash, quien en principio tenía un semblante confiado, frunció su ceño ligeramente.

-"_…__ Después de todo, ellos también pertenecen al pueblo de Equestria ¿no?"-_ La mirada burlona y la sonrisa arrogante de Zaphire Ring apareció en su rostro, rememorando el encuentro que tuvo con ella en Cloudsdale. En primera instancia, intento pensar que esas palabras ácidas eran un intento para debilitar su convicción. Y en parte era cierto. No obstante, ahora era más evidente a lo que se refería la hechicera. Bufo con desdén.

-"Por mucho que odie admitirlo, la irritante tiene un punto"

-El resto de nosotros continuara el camino- El elemento de la lealtad salió de su ensimismamiento, escuchando la conversación entre Bronze Water y Ditzy. Llevo su mirada a los tres sementales que se preparaban para partir. Carraspeo, aclarando su garganta.

-¡Caballeros!- Los tres se dieron media vuelta, encarándola- Les pido que, si es posible, dejen a esos batas negras con vida- Ante su petición, los demás ponys a su alrededor soltaron dejos perplejos o compusieron semblantes descolocados.

-¿Eh?- Cuestionó Diamond Winter, pasmado, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Si es posible, no los maten- Resumió la pegaso con un tono más determinado, seguro. Pronto, aquel lugar entro en un silencio abrumador. Rainbow Dash trago saliva secamente, reconociendo la posibilidad de que quizá su decisión no fuera la mejor recibida por sus soldados.

-Mi comandante, sería mucho más fácil simplemente eliminar a los batas negras y liberar a los ciervos- Argumentó Fire Wall con seriedad. La yegua frunció su ceño, sabiendo que el terrestre tenía un punto y seguro era apoyado por la mayoría.

-… Sí, pero… pero yo-

-Creo que es buena idea- Apoyó Ditzy Hooves, colocándose al lado de la peli-azul eléctrico, quien se vio sorprendida- Esos ponys son muchachos de buen corazón que van por el camino equivocado.

-Estoy en desacuerdo- Exclamó Roughwill con un tono grave, carrasposo- No se olviden que ellos son nuestros enemigos- Su mirada brillo con intensidad- No podemos mostrar piedad.

Bronze Water miro con detenimiento a Rainbow Dash, notando su expresión ciertamente consternada, contrariada, como si estuviera indecisa. Le parecía extraño que la pegaso hubiera dicho aquello, sin embargo…

-Si ustedes eliminan a esos batas negras, todo este Distrito estará en alerta general y comenzaran una búsqueda por los asesinos- Razonó el unicornio de cuero naranja con seriedad, mirando a sus tres subordinados- En cambio, si solo los dejan inconscientes, será como si los prisioneros se hubieran fugado por su cuenta- Ante aquella lógica, tanto Roughwill como Fire Wall se vieron más convencidos. Unos momentos de silencio donde esos dos corceles reflexionaban la situación y cómo proceder con ella.

-Así lo haremos, señor- Respondió finalmente Diamond Winter, haciendo un saludo militar. Los otros dos sementales imitaron el accionar de su compañero. Bronze Water esbozo una sonrisa complacida, realizando el mismo gesto. Rainbow Dash suspiro con alivio, mientras que Ditzy realizo una pequeña celebración.

-Manténganse a salvo- Exigió el oji-gris. Los tres equinos asintieron y se marcharon, siguiendo el rastro de la columna de prisioneros- ¿Cómo seguimos nosotros, mi comandante?- Cuestionó el unicornio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pegaso.

-Nosotros vayamos marchando- Respondió con seguridad y determinación. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a lo que quedaba del escuadrón, vislumbrando como Trick Sweeper y Frost Wings estaban frente a Fire Fall, quien seguía congelado en su sitio. La unicornio pasaba su casco frente al rostro de su hermano, intentando espabilarlo sin mucho éxito, mientras que la terrestre devolvió una mirada preocupada a los ponys que restaban.

-No se ha movido desde que le dijo eso, teniente…

El unicornio de cuero naranja suspiro con desgano.

-No seas tan dramático, Fall…

Rainbow Dash rió quedadamente.

-"Sera un largo viaje"- Una expresión de confianza apareció en su rostro mientras detallaba como Ditzy y Bronze Water rodeaban a Fire Fall- "Pero juntos, lo lograremos"

* * *

¡Hey colegas! It's me, Silicio! Entregando el XXVII episodio de esta historia.

Es tiempo de... ¿Reviews? Vaya, hace tiempo que no veía una de estas, colegas.

**Nahuel836**: Pero por supuesto que terminara mal... ¿O quizá no? Solo el tiempo y los episodios lo dirán.

¡Muy bien! Ahora es tiempo de promocionar nuevamente mi Devianart, Just Silicio. Cosas bastantes geniales allí. ¡Denle un vistazo!

Sin mas que agregar, pueden opinar o criticar mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden también dar Fav y Follow, en efecto sigue siendo **G. R. A. T. I. **

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	30. Aprehensión

-¿Estas segura que vamos bien?- Cuestionó Lightning con incertidumbre, observando su alrededor. Rarity asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro desganado.

-Si, querida. Al menos que este mapa sea incorrecto, estamos en el sendero correcto- Exclamó con cierta exasperación la unicornio, sin apartar la mirada del mapa- Pronto arribaremos en Hollow Shades- La pegaso bufo con cansancio.

-Si fuera volando, ya estuviera allí- Comentó la Wonderbolt con seguridad. La otrora modista encarno una ceja- No entiendo porqué no nos tele transportamos- Rarity rió con suavidad, asintiendo.

-Podría hacerlo y agradezco el hecho de que consideres mi capacidad mágica a tal nivel, pero la verdad es que, después de realizar el hechizo, estaría exhausta y tenemos que tener en cuenta que a nuestro destino ni el mismo Partido se ha atrevido a ingresar- Debatió la unicornio con certeza. Lightning pudo entrever en aquella respuesta el motivo real del porque no usaban la magia de la otrora modista.

-Ya veo...

El silencio se estableció entre ambas, una reflexionando y otra mirando el mapa. Lightning torno sus ojos dorados al cielo, detallando como las espesas nubes bloqueaban parcialmente el sol.

-Joder, al menos el clima esta de nuestra parte.

-¿Hmm?

-No nos estamos muriendo del calor- Aclaró. La otrora modista comprendió y asintió.

-Es un alivio sin duda- Respondió la unicornio con certeza. La Wonderbolt miro detenidamente a la otra yegua. Según lo que sabia, ella era anteriormente uno de los elementos de la armonía, amiga antigua de Rainbow Dash y trabajaba en un Boutique como diseñadora.

-"¿Como es que terminó siendo segunda al mando del Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana?"- Se preguntó a si misma, sin una respuesta clara. Para aclarar su duda, debía obtener información de la fuente principal, mas no debía parecer obvia en su motivo. Trago saliva, refrescando su garganta- Entonces, Rarity- La aludida no torno su mirada hacia ella, mas si presto su atención.

-¿Si, querida?

-¿Tu...? Esto... ¿Tu conoces a Rainbow Dash desde antes de todo esto?- Inquirió la pegaso, aparentando indiferencia. La oji-azul miro de reojo a la yegua de cuero turquesa. Escéptica, ligeramente dudosa de responder aquello.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Aquel tono sospechoso alerto a Lightning, mas esta mantuvo su compostura.

-Pues para saber- Respondió con casualidad, esbozando una sonrisa amigable en sus labios. La unicornio soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones en un bufido- De todos modos, tu ya sabes como Rainbow Dash y yo nos conocimos- Rarity rememoro aquella ocasión donde su amiga hizo la prueba para ingresar a los Wonderbolts. Alzo una ceja.

-Ah, si. Yo recuerdo la vez que casi destruyen Cloudsdale con un tornado- La entonación reprochante hizo que las mejillas de la pegaso se encendieran levemente, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado de la carretera.

-Eso es una anécdota mucho mas graciosa de lo que parece- Exclamó, riendo con nerviosismo. La otrora modista no pudo evitar bosquejar una sonrisa ante la respuesta de la otra yegua, mas aun por la actitud que demostró.

-"Realmente no parece tener malas intenciones"- Miro al abismo azul con tintes grises y blancos encima de su cabeza. El día que conoció a Rainbow Dash. O al menos el día que la conoció realmente- ... Ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás- Contestó finalmente la pregunta la unicornio. Los ojos de Lightning brillaron con intensidad cuando vio que su plan había funcionado. Sin embargo, no dejo que su entusiasmo se transmitiera tan obviamente.

-¿De ese pueblo junto a Canterlot?- La otrora modista ensancho un gesto cálido al rememorar su antiguo hogar.

-Si, de Ponyville- Las memorias de todas las aventuras y desventuras vividas en ese lugar, junto a sus amigas, así como los logros de ella misma, hicieron que la unicornio casi derramara una lagrima. Mas se contuvo, manteniendo la compostura- Yo trabajaba en la Boutique del pueblo, como debes saber. Rainbow Dash por su parte trabajaba en el manejo del clima del pueblo. Era una holgazán con una actitud impropia de una dama, pero lograba hacer su trabajo de una manera tan eficaz que nadie en el pueblo le podía recriminar eso. Durante un gran lapso de tiempo pensé que ella era una soberbia petulante cabeza hueca- La descripción de la comandante del ELE hizo reír a carcajadas a Lightning Dust.

-Si, esa es una primera impresión que dan la mayoría de los pegasos de Cloudsdale- Mencionó la yegua de cuero turquesa entre risas, regocijada. Rarity compartió una suave risilla ante el comentario.

-No la conocí realmente sino hasta que Twilight nos puso la vida patas arriba- Añadió, captando la atención de la pegaso.

-¿La Princesa Twilight Sparkle?- La peli-morado asintió levemente.

-Si. Twilight era extremadamente inteligente, logrando unir a cinco ponys completamente distintas bajo el llano peso de su integridad y misión... Aunque claro, cuando conocí a la querida princesa, ella era solo una unicornio introvertida. Nos unimos gracias a su campaña de búsqueda de los famosos elementos de la armonía que nos permitieron triunfar sobre Nightmare Moon.

-¿Que se sentía ser un Elemento de la Armonía?- Cuestionó Lightning Dust con curiosidad, atrapada bajo el relato de la otrora modista. Esta registro sus memorias, buscando algún sentimiento particular que hubiera sentido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con sus amigas.

-... Honestamente, en mi caso me sentía bastante orgullosa de ser algo que solo otras cinco yeguas lo eran. Si bien es cierto que ser la viva encarnación de la generosidad era bastante satisfactorio y sin duda alimentaba masivamente mi ego... Era el sentimiento de amistad y unión con el resto de ellas lo que mas me reconfortaba, sin saberlo por aquellos tiempos- Explicó la unicornio, abriendo su honestidad a la pegaso.

-No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos.

-Maravillosa frase, cariño- Elogió la unicornio, Lightning esbozo una sonrisa arrogante.

-Je, claro que lo fue.

-¿Algo mas que quieras averiguar?- Preguntó la unicornio con los parpados entrecerrados.

-Si, que tal- Se quedó muda cuando escucho nuevamente la pregunta de la otra yegua en su mente. Noto la expresión condescendiente y burlona de la otrora modista, percatándose cuenta que había caído en la trampa de esta.

-¿Hmm?- Murmuró Rarity, victoriosa. La pegaso exhalo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, componiendo un gesto derrotado.

-¿Te diste cuenta, eh?

-Así es- Respondió llanamente la unicornio- No al principio, claro esta. Pero tus preguntas cada vez eran mas concisas, directas- Aclaró con un ápice de soberbia. Lightning rió quedadamente, viéndose atrapada.

-Debí imaginármelo... Muy bien- Hizo una pequeña pausa para formular su pregunta- ¿Como es que terminaste en el Ejercito de Liberación Equestriana?- Inquirió. La unicornio se vio pensativa con esa pregunta. Un breve momento de silencio transcurrió entre ambas.

-... Cuando escape de las garras del Partido, tuve que esconderme. Estuve de pueblo en pueblo, quedándome en ellos durante meses, semanas o incluso días, dado a que sentía un terror agonizante con solo pensar que quizá **ella** me pudiera encontrar donde estuviera. Eso me obligaba a seguir marchándome de cada sitio. Visite y me hospede en cientos de aldeas y villas por toda Equestria, el Reino de Cristal e incluso Golenia. Conocí a varios buenos ponys y otras criaturas. Pero el temor seguía ahí, latente. Era una disidente de IQUISOC. Fueron unos años bastantes rudos- Exclamó Rarity, haciendo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y sopesar su propia historia. La pegaso a su lado asintió, rememorando sus años al inicio del régimen de la Gran Hermana.

-No lo dudo. A mi me afecto especialmente en las protestas de 1009, cuando oficialmente desmantelaron a los Wonderbolts como fuerza militar luego del arresto de Soarin y Fleetfoot por el Ministerio de la Amistad- Mencionó Lightning Dust, enervante a los ojos de la otrora modista- Pero claro, no puedo comparar mi historia a la tuya, pues al menos yo no fui perseguida por el Partido..

-Todos sufrimos bajo el casco opresor de la Gran Hermana, de eso no tengas dudas- Expresó con seriedad la peli-morado. La oji-ámbar asintió.

-Claro. Estabas relatando tu historia...

-Ciertamente. Como te decía, yo viví de pueblo en pueblo durante bastante tiempo, hasta el año 1011, cuando estallo la Gran Guerra... No te voy a mentir, cuando las fuerzas de Shining Armor capturaron Vanhoover, tuve una vez mas esperanza... Sin embargo, ya en 1014, toda mi esperanza se desvaneció. Decidí que lo mejor que podría hacer era vivir mi vida sin esperar mucho de ella... Y precisamente eso hice durante dos años, hasta que Rainbow Dash me localizo- Una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en sus labios- Ella estuvo siguiéndome el rastro durante mucho tiempo... Y cuando me encontró, yo había perdido la esperanza. Cualquiera se hubiera resignado conmigo por mi fiera terquedad, pero ella no. Se mantuvo a mi lado, razonando. Ella fue la que instauro en mi la voluntad y fortaleza. Ella fue la que me dio la fuerza para levantarme y luchar por lo que es justo- Relató la otrora modista, consumida por un sentimiento cálido que crecía en su pecho. Era inevitable no emocionarse cada vez que recordaba como Rainbow Dash la salvo de su propia perdición en un hoyo de miseria y patética auto-consolación.

Lightning Dust recordó el día en el que Rainbow Dash se gano la lealtad y apoyo de los Wonderbolts. Como todos, incluida ella y la propia Spitfire, la ovacionaron. Una líder en la cual ellos se podían escudar y luchar una vez mas. Avivo en cada uno de ellos la llama de la justicia y libertad.

-Si... Ella es buena convenciendo ponys- Susurró la pegaso con serenidad. Rarity no pudo hacer mas que concordar con esa afirmación.

Sin embargo, ella omitió algo de su percepción del elemento de la lealtad. Una expresión de consternación nació en su rostro.

-"... Pero ella es, igual que todas, una yegua. La vida tampoco ha sido amable con ella y yo se que dentro de ella, el odio y la frustración hacia la Gran Hermana lenta pero seguramente la consumen"- Su mirada se endureció, contemplando el horizonte de aquel sendero de tierra- "Por eso yo estaré allí. Para ayudarla como ella me ayudo a mi. Para ayudarla a combatir y eliminar eso que la atormenta en las noches"

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, con pesadez, letargo. Su visión borrosa apenas podía enfocar el techo. Intento llevar su casco superior derecho a su rostro para tallarse los ojos, más pronto encontró que sus músculos estaban adormecidos. Soltó en un suspiro el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Repentinamente, un profundo malestar localizado en la parte posterior de su cabeza la invadió. Un dolor agudo se presentó tanto en su estómago, como en su pecho como en su cabeza. Intento gritar para que la auxiliaran, pero nada salió de su boca. Sentía como si la estuvieran puyando con algo en su barriga, así como si alguien le diera coscorrones muy duro en la parte posterior de su cráneo y como si su pecho fuera a reventar. Apretó su dentadura con fuerza, mientras soltaba pequeños alaridos. No obstante, a los segundos aquellas sensaciones efímeras desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron. Ya no sentía dolor ni malestar.

Abrió sus parpados con escepticismo, desconfianza, desorientada por las sensaciones bizarras que experimento. Recuerdos fugaces cruzaron por su memoria, ninguno sin una definición particular.

-...

Se sentó en aquella cama, dando un vistazo a la habitación. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, no pudiendo reconocer bien en que lugar estaba. Aunque, dentro de todo, aquel lugar si le parecía conocido. Algo dentro de ella le decía que había estado antes allí.

-Oh, ya despertó- Dio un pequeño respingo en la cama dado al susto de aquella repentina voz. Transporto su hacia el lado derecho de la habitación, visualizando a duras penas el marco de la puerta y la figura de un pony bajo esta.

-¿Quien es?- Preguntó en voz baja. El mareo volvió a su cabeza y su visión se mostró borrosa, imposibilitando detallar al equino. Se recostó nuevamente.

-El tiempo apremia, Señorita. Debe prepararse para finalizar el trato hoy- La voz del pony en la puerta le resultaba familiar, más fue la información que este le otorgo que capto su curiosidad.

-¿Trato?- Repitió con una voz aguda, suave, somnolienta. Con sus orbes azules capto la figura del equino trasladarse desde el pórtico hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, quedando al frente de la cortina de la ventana. Antes de que pudiera advertir lo que iba a suceder, el equino dejo entrar el brillo abrumador del sol, el cual forzó a que cerrara sus parpados y soltara un gruñido de molestia.

-Por supuesto. Aquel que se ha esforzado tanto en conseguir durante estos últimos meses- Expresó el pony. Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, vio como este se aproximaba a su posición.

-Yo no…

-¿Hmm?

-… ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Donde mas podría estar, Señorita? Está en su hogar- El equino estuvo lo suficientemente para que lo pudiera detallar bien. El pelaje gris claro fue lo primero que resalto de su rostro. Luego fue su poblado bigote que adornaba la brecha entre su nariz y sus labios, una combinación entre el color café claro y gris. Por último, los ojos color verdes de aquel equino reclamaron su mirada, teniendo estos un brillo condescendiente e inquisidor. Estando tan cerca, pudo detallar su grueso y grave tono de voz. Lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Glossy?- El aludido agrandó el gesto en sus labios ante la pronunciación de su nombre.

-Vaya, parece ser que despertó de buen humor- Comentó el unicornio mayordomo. La terrestre fijo su mirada en el rostro del semental.

En su mente se formo una imagen que la desconcertó. Estaba en la puerta de su hogar y podía ver claramente a aquel mismo corcel en el fondo. Una mirada acabada, con lagrimas recorriendo lentamente sus mejillas. El dolor y la frustración se podían apreciar claramente en su expresión. Una sonrisa a trazos.

-_Te amo_\- Gritaron sus labios en silencio.

-Glossy...

-¿Que desea, Señorita?- La aludida salio de su ensimismamiento, encarando nuevamente al semental. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿De donde había salido esa escena tan desgarradora de su mayordomo? Frunció su ceño, ciertamente desconcertada- ¿Señorita?

-Si- La yegua se incorporo de su cama- Me muero del hambre. ¿Podrías buscar mi desayuno?- El semental mayor se vio dubitativo, dudoso. Aquello capto su atención- ¿Ocurre algo?

-El amo desea tomar el desayuno con usted, Señorita- Chisto con su lengua, claramente fastidiada ante esa nueva información.

-... De acuerdo- Suspiró con desgano- Dame unos momentos para prepararme- El unicornio hizo una reverencia.

-Como desee, Señorita- Procedió entonces a marcharse de la habitación, dejándola sola.

-¿Que demonios fue eso? No recuerdo haber vivido nada parecido- Se vio afligida con solo rememorar aquella imagen. La apariencia destruida del semental si le había afectado ligeramente. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero el mayordomo era muy importante para ella. Siempre la había ayudado en todo y, en el fondo, eso lo apreciaba bastante- ... Solo fue un estúpido pensamiento.

Debía distraerse con algo para olvidar aquello. Llevo su mirada hacia la peinadora de su cuarto. Supuso que, como siempre ocurría, su crin se despeinaba. Arrastro sus pasos hasta el mueble y se sentó en la silla. Sus orbes azul oscuro hicieron contacto con el espejo. Su propia mirada pronto la atrapo. Parecía como si su propio reflejo quisiera decirle algo, mas no podía entender bien que.

_-Esto esta_ _mal- _La advertencia le erizo la piel. ¿Que se supone que estaba mal?

-Señorita- Aquello hizo que la yegua recuperara su compostura y se diera media vuelta, detallando la puerta de su habitación. Su mayordomo estaba allí. Llevaba un par de anteojos que caían en el puente de su nariz. Su crin estaba peinada hacia atrás. Un curioso traje que antes no noto traía puesto. Meneo su cabeza, llevando su mirada de vuelta a los ojos del unicornio- ¿Qué vestido desea colocarse el día de hoy?

-¿Vestido? ¿Para qué me sería de utilidad un vestido?

-Para el trato que cerrara hoy, Señorita- Frunció su ceño, no pudiendo rememorar bien a que se refería aquel pony. Mas tampoco quiso indagar mucho, por lo que solo asintió.

-Cualquiera estará bien, Glossy- El semental asintió y desapareció de su mirada.

Torno sus ojos nuevamente al espejo. Esta vez, su reflejo no la atrapo. En su lugar, pudo apreciar su apariencia. Un dejo de deslumbre se escapo de sus labios.

-No puede ser... ¡Que horrible esta mi crin! ¡Argh!- Exhaló el aire en sus pulmones. Tomo el cepillo y comenzó a tratarse su pelo. Mirando fijamente su reflejo, rememoro las ultimas palabras del unicornio.

-¿Que trato tengo que cerrar hoy?...

Frunció su ceño y exhalo el aire contenido en sus pulmones en un suspiro cuando no pudo recordar el propósito de aquel trato. Terminó de arreglar su apariencia y procedió a salir de la habitación. Cuando llego al gran comedor de aquella casa, pudo vislumbrar como en la cabecera de la larga mesa estaba sentado un semental. De cuero marrón claro. Crin de color blanca con algunos mechones negros, peinada hacia atrás. Leía un periódico y tenia una expresión serena en su rostro. Unos lentes negros se acomodaban en su nariz y orejas. Dejo pasar la saliva lentamente por su garganta y se aproximo a aquel corcel terrestre, quien pronto se percató de su presencia.

-Buenos días, hija- Exclamó con bastante indiferencia, sin apartar la mirada de su periódico.

-Padre- Respondió áspera, sentándose en el medio de la mesa, apartada de aquel semental pero lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo en caso de que este le dirigiera la palabra. Mas el lugar entro en silencio sepulcral. Chisto con su lengua.

-Tanto que deseabas tomar el desayuno conmigo- Susurró con decepción. Espero unos momentos mas mirando la mesa, pero al ver que Glossy Glass se iba a tardar con su comida, fijo sus ojos en el semental en la cabecera de la mesa.

Un agudo dolor se formo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Apretó sus dientes y cerro sus parpados, soltando pequeños quejidos de incomodidad e irritación.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, no vio la mesa ni los platos. Tenia a su frente la entrada de su hogar. Las hojas de los arboles crujían ante el leve viento. Su alrededor estaba en penumbras y la entrada de su casa estaba iluminada en antorchas. Con su visión periférica pudo detallas un par de carrozas. Se percato de que estaba sudando y su corazón parecía una locomotora. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar algo mas, su cuerpo se movió por si solo. Intento frenarse, pero fue en vano. Subió las escaleras sin realmente quererlo y quedo frente a la puerta de su casa. Extendió su casco para abrir esta, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando la misma se abrió desde adentro.

-_"Hija, lo lamento, pero has cometido un crimen en contra del Partido"_\- Le dijo su padre, quien estaba al frente suyo. En sus flancos había cuatro equinos cuyos rostros no podía ver bien dado a una capucha negra que resguardaba su identidad. Su progenitor tenia una mirada rígida, seria. Un porte firme. Mas sus ojos estaban acuosos, claramente afligido ante algo. Llevo su mirada hacia el fondo, donde pudo contemplar nuevamente a Glossy Glass con aquella expresión acabada.

-¿Señorita?- La aludida volvió a la realidad, virando su atención hacia un lado, donde estaba aquel unicornio mayor mirándola preocupado- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Inquirió. Tomo unos segundos para reflexionar su respuesta, todavía conmocionada por lo que había vivido.

-Si...

El semental no se vio convencido ante aquella respuesta con letargo.

-Parece dispersa, Señorita...

-Estoy bien, Glossy- Esbozo una sonrisa pequeña- No te preocupes- Dijo, forzando una expresión afectuosa para eliminar la preocupación del corcel. Este se vio dubitativo, pero hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy bien, Señorita- Señalo con su casco a la mesa- Disfrute su comida- Dicho eso, el unicornio se retiro. Cuando este se fue, pudo soltar de golpe todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- Se preguntó en un susurro, consternada- No recuerdo nada de eso, pero parecía tan real...

Muchas preguntas circunvalaban su cabeza. ¿Que significa eso? ¿Por que ahorita las tenia? ¿Que crimen había cometido ella? ¿Contra que Partido?

-¿Nerviosa, huh?- Aquella pregunta la saco de su ensimismamiento. Viro su mirada hacia el otro pony en la mesa- Es normal, no te preocupes- Frunció su ceño, incierta de a que se refería.

-¿A que se refiere, padre?- Cuestionó con seriedad. El semental bajo su periódico y la miro fijamente. Aquellos ojos café calaron profundo en su alma.

-Es tu primer contrato sola, hija. Es normal sentir temor ante lo desconocido- El terrestre ensancho una sonrisa orgullosa- Pero lo harás bien. Tienes mi sangre después de todo- Chisto suavemente con su lengua.

-Dudo que eso me ayude mucho en este 'trato'- Respondió con acidez. El corcel borro la expresión de su rostro.

-Lo veras, eventualmente.

-Como sea...

El resto del desayuno no compartieron mas palabras, dedicándose cada uno a lo suyo.

* * *

Un gran afiche se alzaba a su frente. El primero que había podido hacer desde que Rarity le encomendó aquella misión. Un semental con armadura de Guardia Real llevando una bandera de la antigua Equestria con su casco derecho mientras pisaba una bandera del Partido.

-Hagamos una Nueva Equestria de Nueva Equestria- Murmuró, leyendo la inscripción debajo del dibujo que había hecho. Sonrió con entusiasmo- Bien, si sigo así tendré varios listos para cuando ellas lleguen...

Torno su atención hacia un lado de la habitación, viendo un cuadro apoyado en la pared, con una manta encima que cubría la pintura en este. Se acercó y retiro de encima la cubierta de aquel dibujo, vislumbrando así una pintura de una mariposa flotando por un campo lleno de girasoles. Detallo la firma de la joven Frost Wings allí. Una de las tantas pinturas que la unicornio había transportado de su habitación hasta su taller.

Su mirada se clavo en el arte que tenia al frente. Aquella mariposa le recordaba a cierta pegaso especial en su vida. Sus memorias se abrieron como un libro frente a ella.

_Ahí estaba, una vez más contemplando de frente la estatua de piedra de aquella que había dado __su vida para protegerlas. Aquella que, para redimirse a sí misma y probar su valía, se sacrificó __para el bienestar de Equestria. Aquella que, contra todo pronostico, fue la mas valiente y protegió la tierra que ella ahora pisaba. _

_-Ya ha pasado un año desde que estas aquí…_

_Sus palabras salían a rastras, casi que forzadas, intentando contener las lágrimas dentro de ella. Era difícil, pues las heridas seguían frescas, sin sanar. El caos y la discordia seguía rampante por el mundo, sin nadie capaz de imponerse a ese ser. _

_-"¡No se preocupen chicas! ¡Nosotras derrotaremos a Discord y la traeremos de vuelta!"- Fue lo __que había dicho a sus cuatro amigas ahí mismo, aquel fatídico día en el cual la Armonía había __sido derrotada. Su inocente optimismo de ese entonces se había casi esfumado. Ahora, una profunda tristeza ahondaba su corazón. Difícil era sonreír, mas aun pretender que todo estaba bien... _

_-Twilight sigue intentando conseguir una forma de traerte de vuelta… pero yo…_

_Desvió__ su semblante hacia un lado, avergonzada por lo que estaba por decir. _

_-"¿Si quiera puedo decirlo?"- Debía sincerarse con el único remanente de su amiga. _

_-Yo... Yo no creo ya que puedas volver, Fluttershy..._

_Soltó__ un suspiro exasperado, finalmente siendo honesta consigo misma. Con su conciencia._

_-De todos modos todo se puso de mal en peor desde que te fuiste. Los changelings nos atacaron poco después de que partieras. Ojala hubieras estado allí con nosotras, fue maravilloso ver como la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna batallaban y derrotaban a Chrysalis- Sonrió levemente, rememorando aquella ocasión- También como Twilight unió a los civiles de Canterlot y a los guardias reales para luchar contra los changelings... _

_La expresión en su rostro murió. _

_-Aunque poco después perdimos a la Princesa Luna... Si tan solo la hubiésemos acompañado al Reino de Cristal, quizá... _

_Exhalo el aire contenido en sus pulmones nuevamente. Rió con suavidad, enervante. _

_-Si sigo así, se me desinflare como un globo- Bromeó. Tomo algo de fuerza ante aquella frase inocente, positiva. _

_-Lo harás- Le respondió otra voz a su espalda. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se dio media vuelta con rapidez, encarando a la dueña de aquella voz. Una melena arcoiris inconfundible fue lo primero que vio. Una sonrisa amena se formo en la comisura de sus labios. _

_-Dashie... _

_-Hey- Correspondió el saludo, un tono mas apagado de lo que habitualmente mostraba. No le tomo mucho tiempo reconocer el porque de eso- ¿Que haces por aquí, Pinkie?- Inquirió, también conociendo la respuesta. La terrestre torno su mirada entre la pegaso de carne y hueso y la pegaso de piedra. _

_-Visitando a una amiga... _

_-Ya veo- La oji-violeta se aproximo a ella- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Quizá así el ambiente de este lugar sea un 20% mas genial- Ambas compartieron una risa quedada ante la acotación. Con un consenso tácito, Rainbow Dash se coloco al lado de Pinkie Pie. Los ojos de las dos yeguas clavados en la estatua que representaba los remanentes de una de sus otrora mejores amigas. El silenció impero por unos momentos de reflexión, mientras viejas memorias se abrían de par en par. Recuerdos felices, recuerdos compartidos. _

_-Ha pasado mas de un año. _

_-Si. _

_-... La extraño. La extraño mucho- La terrestre miro de reojo a su amiga, viendo como los orbes violetas de esta estaban acuosos, cristalinos- Me hace mucha falta. _

_-A todas, Dashie- Expresó la peli-rosado con serenidad. La pegaso chisto suavemente con su lengua. _

_-Si tan solo me hubiese tomado la molestia de escuchar lo que ella me tenia que decir en Cloudsdale, no estuviésemos en esta situación- Exclamó con convicción el elemento de la lealtad, frunciendo su ceño. _

_-Eso no lo podemos saber, Dashie... Lo que si sabemos es que ella fue una gran amiga y dio todo por nosotras- __La peli-arcoiris torno su mirada a la otra yegua._

_-¿Pinkie?- La aludida presto su atención, detallando que Rainbow Dash estaba al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Fue Discord quien hizo esto, verdad?- La terrestre comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería la yegua. Trago saliva secamente. Si bien era cierto que Discord fue quien manipulo a su amiga, ella era débil mentalmente debido a sus pasadas experiencias... _

_-..._

_-..._

_La peli-rosado__ extendió su casco a su amiga, ofreciéndole refugio y cobijo ante las dudas y temores que la carcomían. La pegaso, quien generalmente rechazaría aquella muestra de afecto por su temperamental orgullo, acepto dichosa._

_-Claro, Dashie... _

Pinkie Pie salio de su ensimismamiento. Una sonrisa nostálgica adornaba su rostro, mientras sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo claro, rememorando aquel momento intimo entre ella y la actual comandante del ejercito libre. En todo el tiempo que habían pasado, Rainbow Dash se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte y determinada. Ahora dirigía la ultima esperanza de Equestria. Y ella se aseguraría de estar a su lado, apoyándola en todo lo que pudiera.

-Dashie- Suspiró, visualizando a la pegaso peli-arcoiris en su mente, portando una grandiosa armadura blanca. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron nuevamente en el cuadro que tenia al frente. La mariposa encima de aquel campo cubierto de girasoles. Una sonrisa segura tomo posesión de sus labios.

-Ah, Flutter... Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste- Guardó silencio durante unos momentos- No ha sido lo mismo sin ti... Pero pronto todo eso cambiara- Con un casco tomo la manta que cubría aquella pintura y la tapo nuevamente, resguardando su arte de cualquier agente dañino- Pues cuando estemos las seis unidas, seremos imparables...

* * *

El sonido de voces lejanas hizo que lentamente recuperara la consciencia. No podía identificar a quien pertenecían ni que decían, como si estuvieran enmudecidas por algo. Abrió paulatinamente sus parpados, teniendo una jaqueca espantosa y una migraña que nunca había sentido. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue que no podía ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro. Intento mover sus cascos, pero se dio cuenta que estos estaban inmovilizados, apretados entre sí. Podía sentir la presión de un metal apretando sus extremidades superiores. Más temprano que tarde el dolor y la fatiga de sus cascos llego hasta ella. Y, simultáneamente, el resto de sus terminaciones nerviosas poco a poco recuperaron sus facultades. Sentía un objeto de madera que recorría todo su lomo y sus dos pesuñas inferiores

-"Una silla"- Razonó rápidamente. Chisto con su lengua, percatándose que estaba atrapada. Cualquier pony se sentiría preocupado o entraría en pánico en esa situación, mas ella respiro y exhalo hondamente, sabiendo que de nada serviría alterarse. Su sentido visual estaba nulificado, pero todavía podía oler y escuchar. Las voces enmudecidas parecían estar lejos de ella, por lo que podía asumir que aquellos eran sus captores. El lugar en si olía a algo de polvo y concreto. Eso le indicaba que estaba en una estructura hecha por ponys. Una casa era la opción mas lógica.

De nada serviría gritar, probablemente aquellos que la aprisionaron habían tomado las previsiones necesarias para evitar eso. Rememoro lo último que había vivido. Estaba en el castillo real, a metros de la Gran Hermana. Algo la aturdió de tal manera que la dejo inconsciente, impidiéndole cumplir su objetivo. Eso significaba que su compañera tomo el relevo de su cuerpo.

-"¿Apple Bloom?"- Llamó, mas no hubo respuesta- "¡Apple Bloom!"

Nada. Suspiro con desgano. Por ahora, estaba sola ante el peligro. No es que particularmente le afectara eso, pero ciertamente no tener a su lado a su compañera de toda la vida mermaba en cierta medida la confianza en sus habilidades.

Bufo con desdén. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Sintiéndose desanimada ante tal situación?

-"¡No seas idiota! ¡Apple Bloom confía en mí! ¡Debo demostrarle que si puedo!"- Ese aliento fresco de convicción fue suficiente para que se concentrara en la tarea a casco. Busco rápidamente algún punto débil en su aprisionamiento. Sus cascos superiores estaba alzados hacia arriba, amarrados con algo de metal. Por la presión que sentía, asumía que era una cadena de hierro. Sus cascos inferiores estaban atados de una manera distinta, el roce y la presión que sentía del material que la mantenía en su sitio era distinto al metal. Pensó en una soga, pues era lo más probable. Sus alas estabas recluidas a su lomo. Intento extenderlas, pero fue en vano.

El sonido de una puerta metálica rechinando recorrió toda la habitación y llego hasta sus oídos. Freno todos sus movimientos tensando sus músculos.

-¿Están seguros que esta es la yegua?- Aquella voz femenina provoco que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal. ¿De dónde la había escuchado antes?

-En efecto, ella es- Respondió otra voz, una gruesa, probablemente perteneciente a un semental.

-¿Cómo hiciste para aprisionarla? A nosotros nos dio bastantes problemas- Esa voz definitivamente la había escuchado antes. Al rememorar de donde, trago saliva secamente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo más, sintió la presión de un casco encima de su cabeza.

Un destello abrumador forzó a que cerrara sus parpados.

-¿Hmm? ¿Esta despierta?- Cuestionó una cuarta voz, no tan gruesa como la otra, pero definitivamente perteneciente a un corcel.

-Bien, así tardaremos menos- Remarcó la primera voz.

Cuando Scootaloo pudo abrir sus ojos y enfocar bien su vista, pudo vislumbrar a cuatro equinos. En el extremo derecho estaba aquella unicornio que descubrió su fachada de bata negra y a la que se enfrentó en el edificio. De cuero blanco rojizo y una melena que le rememoraba a su hermana Rainbow Dash, solo que eran cuatro franjas intercambiadas entre el color azul y el color morado. Una expresión burlona adornaba su rostro y sus ojos verdes la veían con cierto mofo. Al lado izquierdo de esta estaba una pony que conocía bastante bien. Trixie Lulamoon la veía con una expresión rígida. Portaba un uniforme similar a aquel que cargaba todos esos años atrás en Ponyville, cuando no era más que una ilusionista errante. La diferencia es que ahora dicho traje era de color negro con las estrellas doradas. Después de esta estaba un pegaso de cuero verde, una melena del mismo color corta y unos amarillos serenos. Portaba una expresión neutra. Finalmente, estaba el que podía identificar como un oficial de los Batas Negras por la pequeña insignia que cargaba en su pecho. Un terrestre de cuero mostaza, pelo azul y ojos de un color rojo brillante. Una mirada curiosa e intrigada le daba.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- Cuestionó ese mismo corcel.

-Intento asesinar a Starlight y probablemente me estaba siguiendo para lo mismo- Infirió Trixie, frunciendo su ceño- Extraeremos la información de ella- Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa nació en sus labios- Ya sea por cooperación o por la fuerza- Se acercó a Scootaloo, quien aparto su rostro, teniendo un semblante agresivo y rabioso- ¿Quién eres?- La fusión no dijo nada, sin apartar su mirada desafiante de los ojos violetas de la peli-plateado. Viendo que no respondía nada, la unicornio de cuero azul suspiro con desgano y se separó de ella- Hmp.

-¿Quizá debamos pasar de una a la fuerza?- Sugirió Zaphire.

-Concuerdo, los pocos elementos del Ejército de Liberación Equestriana que hemos capturado se han rehusado a cooperar hasta que utilizamos la fuerza física- Apoyó Holy Sword con un tono calmo. Mas allá de la inminente amenaza a su integridad física, aquella frase del semental despertó la curiosidad de Scootaloo.

-"¿Ejército de Liberación Equestriana? ¿Hay un ejército rebelde?"- Suavizó por unos segundos la expresión en su rostro- "¿Estarán nuestras hermanas allí?"- Repentinamente, aquellos cuatro equinos podrian serle de bastante utilidad para obtener información.

-¿Por qué no prueban a extraer la información de ella a través de un hechizo?- Cuestionó el semental de voz gruesa, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Un pequeño sentimiento de angustia nació en su corazón al percatarse de las implicaciones de ese hipotético caso. Si ellos traspasaban sus defensas mentales, podrían descubrir la ubicación de su refugio. La seguridad e integridad de Sweetie Belle y en menor medida Diamond Tiara junto a todo lo que habían construido juntas se vería en un alto riesgo inminente. Incluso Fluttershy podría ser descubierta.

No debía permitir que todo por lo que ella peleaba se perdiera. No ante ellos. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Estaba atrapada. Su ansiedad, arrogancia y exceso de confianza en sus habilidades la habían traído a esa situación. Por no poder controlarse fue aprisionada por Trixie.

-Ya lo intente. Alguien puso un hechizo de bloqueo en ella- Exclamó la peli-plateado con seriedad, notándose la frustración en su tono de voz- Tiene una unicornio bastante poderosa de su parte. La pegaso encadenada exhaló un soplo de aire, aliviada ante aquella afirmación.

-¿Hmm? ¿Mas poderosa que tu?- Inquirió Zaphire Ring con una entonación burlona. La oji-violeta frunció su ceño.

-¡Tsk! Nadie es mas poderosa que la Magna e Imbatible Trixie...

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Carcajeó Scootaloo, sin poder contenerse. Todos los equinos en aquella habitación dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, deslumbrados ante aquella incontrolable risa- Ay...

-Al parecer si puede hablar- Señaló la oji-violeta con seriedad.

-¡Eh tu! ¿¡De que te ríes!?- Exigió saber Sword con firmeza. La fusión no dijo nada, manteniendo un gesto de mofo en su rostro- ¡Te hice una pregunta!- Nuevamente, el imperio del silencio reino por parte de Scootaloo. El terrestre bufo con desdén, mientras acomodaba al crin que caía sobre su rostro- Maravilloso...

-Me parece que obtener información de esta yegua va a ser bastante complicado- Remarcó con certeza Wildride. Zaphire soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Bien, déjenmelo a mi- Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad- Todavía me tengo que cobrar nuestro primer encuentro...

-Veo con decepción que ya te recuperaste de la patada que acerté en tu estomago- Exclamó Scootaloo, desviando su mirada hacia el pegaso de cuero verde. El aludido no se inmuto ante aquella provocación.

-Fue una patada bastante dolorosa, debo admitir- Respondió el semental con un tono neutro. La fusión compuso una expresión orgullosa.

-Obviamente- Su visión fue bloqueada por el cuerpo de la unicornio de cuero blanco rojizo, quien tenia una expresión menos amena que el corcel.

-Hey, yo voy a ser la que te interrogue, no el- Scootaloo alzo una ceja, dudosa.

-¿Tu? Vaya, si tus golpes son tan efectivos como tus hechizos, estaremos aquí mucho tiempo- Aseguró la pegaso, logrando que Zaphire Ring soltara un dejo de sorpresa, anonadada ante aquella burla a sus habilidades.

-Chale, te humillo- Exclamó Holy Sword, con un tono cómplice. La hechicera se sonroso ligeramente, mientras una expresión rabiosa tomaba posesión de su rostro.

-¡No lo hizo!- Torno su mirada nuevamente a la yegua encadenada, teniendo una mirada afilada- Pagaras caro eso.

-Mucho hablar y poca acción- Respondió la fusión, sabiendo que su única protección actual era hacerles perder el mayor tiempo posible a sus captores para que la dejaran en paz.

-Yo no diría hablar, querida. Cuando termine contigo, cantar sera lo único que harás.

-¿Cantar? ¿Yo? Demonios, pensé que la tortura iba a venir de ustedes a mi, no de mi a ustedes- Afirmó Scootaloo, logrando hacer reír tanto al terrestre como la hechicera.

-Tienes una lengua suelta, te daré eso.

-Empieza ya con esto para terminar rápido- Ordenó Trixie con exasperación. La fusión chisto con su lengua suavemente.

-No sabia que trabajaras en el partido, Trixie- La unicornio de cuero azul llevo su mirada a la pony encadenada- Bueno, que se podía esperar de una yegua como tú- La peli-plateado encarno una ceja, curiosa. Con un gesto indicó a la otra unicornio para que se apartara, acatando esta enseguida. Se aproximó a la pegaso.

-Parece que me conoces de algún lado- Puntualizó la oji-violeta, intrigada. Scootaloo rió quedadamente.

-Por supuesto.

-Supongo que conoces mi poder y mi historia- Infirió la maga con un ápice de soberbia. La fusión miro al techo por unos segundos, fingiendo buscar en sus memorias.

-¡Pero claro! ¿Quien no conoce tu historia?- Se tomó unos momentos para aclarar su garganta- La historia de Trixie Lulamoon, aquella ilusionista fracasada que fue engañada por un simple truco de la Gran y Poderosa Princesa Twilight Sparkle- El lugar entro en un silenció sepulcral. Zaphire Ring trago saliva secamente, impresionada ante la burla hacia Trixie. Wildride se vio honestamente sorprendido ante la fiera voluntad de aquella joven pony. Holy Sword dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizado de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Je- La maga esbozo una sonrisa seca, áspera. Se apartó de la pegaso- Fuera.

-¿Señorita?

La peli-plateado se dio media vuelta, encarando a los otros tres ponys.

-Lárguense de aquí. Yo me encargare de ella por hoy- Comandó con una entonación severa, helando la sangre a dos de los cuatro ponys en esa habitación. Scootaloo mantuvo una actitud desafiante, no dispuesta a acobardarse.

-Trixi-

-Ahora.

Holy Sword acato de inmediato, haciendo un saludó militar y saliendo de la habitación. Fue seguido de cerca por Wildride. Zaphire Ring se quedo atrás, mas dubitativa.

-¿Que harás?

-Me asegurare de que ella sea mas cooperativa de a partir de ahora- La peli-plateado poso sus ojos violetas encima de los orbes verdes de la otra unicornio, sintiendo esta como la mirada de su empleadora atravesaba todas sus defensas y calaba hondo en su alma- Márchate.

-S-Si- Atinó a decir la hechicera, tartamudeando por el escalofrió que tuvo.

-"Quizá no fue tan buena idea burlarme de ella así"- Teorizó la fusión, viendo las reacciones de miedo que tuvieron los otros equinos y como obedecieron a la peli-plateado que tenia al frente. Cuando la ultima yegua salió de la habitación, Trixie viro su atención a Scootaloo. La unicornio sintió como la frágil expresión serena en su rostro por poco se derrumba. Mantuvo la calma. No podía dejar que sus emociones la desbordaran en un momento crucial como aquel.

-Asumo que eres de ese inmundo pueblo llamado Ponyville- La fusión sintió un revoltijo en su estomago por la predicción tan acertada, mas no perdió la compostura, manteniendo una expresión firme- ¿Si? ¿No? No importa ahora honestamente, pues se con certeza que si conoces mi historia. Como fui engañada tontamente por Sparkle. Yo también me burlaría si fuera la anécdota de otro pony- Se aproximó nuevamente a la fusión- Durante años, la vergüenza y frustración han carcomido mi orgullo. Ese fatídico día jamas se me va a olvidar.

-Si es así- La oji-violeta alzo una ceja- ¿Por qué tienes ese nuevo apodo?- Inquirió Scootaloo, burlona.

-Una unicornio tan poderosa como yo ha de tener un nombre que se compare a la gloria de sus hazañas- Afirmó con absoluta solemnidad la maga. La fusión rió quedadamente.

-A mi me parece que es mas bien por compensar algo...

-Eres bastante valiente para estar hablando así considerando tu situación- Exclamó la peli-plateado, tocando la expuesta panza de la otra pony, quien se retorció para precisamente evitar aquello- No me extraña, siendo tu una campesina de aquel puebl-

Se quedo en silenció cuando sintió la saliva recorrer su mejilla. Sintió la indignación, antipatía y furia recorrer cada vena de su cuerpo.

-Púdrete- La unicornio apretó su mandíbula, iracunda. Quería desintegrar a esa yegua de la faz de la tierra. Podría hacerlo. Podría hacerlo en un segundo. Solo le tomaría cargar un hechizo y estaría listo.

Pero debía cumplir su objetivo. Ensanchó una sonrisa similar a aquella que le dio a los otros tres equinos. Tomo un respiro hondo y exhalo, calmándose, recuperando la compostura.

-Mejor pasemos página, presiento que no vas a cooperar por las buenas- Trixie encendió su cuerno en magia y atrajo hasta ella un pedazo de tela, removiendo el escupitajo de Scootaloo de su mejilla- No conozco tu identidad, ni tus objetivos, ni tu alienación. Como claramente sabes bastante sobre mi ser- Miro nuevamente a la fusión- Vamos a conocerte mejor- La fusión bufo con desdén.

-No te diré nada, escoria del Partido- La peli-plateado rió quedadamente al denotar que aquella situación tenia un paralelismo sorprendente con el aprisionamiento de Discord. Ambos intentaron atentar con aquellos a los que quería. Ambos se rehusaban a cooperar con ella en post de conseguir completar sus objetivos satisfactoriamente ¿No era entonces lo lógico actuar acordemente al grado de amenaza? ¿No era su misión defender a sus seres allegados? ¿No era, de hecho, su deber incondicional hacer lo necesario para proteger la seguridad de todos ellos?

La habitación quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, una esperando la respuesta de la otra. Repentinamente, la ausencia de ruido en aquel lugar se extinguió por una risa apagada de Trixie. La fusión frunció su ceño, insegura de como reaccionar ante esa accionar de la unicornio. Esta aumento la gravedad de su carcajada. Se alejo de la pegaso encadenada y se dirigió a una de las mesas que había allí.

-Pobre, pobre ingenua. ¿Crees que esa actitud desafiante y altanera te ayudara en algo?- Tomo una mordaza que reposaba en el mueble y se dio media vuelta a la fusión, quien mantenía una expresión agresiva. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con intensidad, como un depredador asechando a su abatida presa, sus pasos pesados retumbaban en los orejas de la pegaso- Puedes resistirte. Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras hasta que tu cuerpo se desplome. Puedes gritar por ayuda hasta que te quedes afónica. Puedes retorcerte en esas cadenas, buscando liberarte. Puedes mantener esa actitud soberbia y tenaz. Puedes no decirme nada el día de hoy, incluso. Pero no dudes que obtendré lo que quiero. Pagaras con sangre por tu fallido intento de asesinar a la Gran Hermana- Quedaron frente a frente. Con su magia colocó una mordaza en la boca de Scootaloo, mientras esta movía su cabeza con frenetismo para evitar aquello- Nada evitara que me digas aquello que tan celosamente quieres esconder.

* * *

-... ¿Cuanto ha pasado?

-Dos horas y cinco minutos.

-Demonios- Susurró la unicornio de pelaje blanco rojizo, recostada en la pared. Pego su cabeza al concreto, mirando el techo- Holy es un desgraciado, nos abandono aquí...

-Fue la orden que nos dio Trixie, Zaphire- Una expresión escéptica se formo en el rostro de la aludida.

-¿En serió crees que ese desgraciado se hubiese quedado si Trixie no nos decía nada?- Cuestionó, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. El semental negó con su cabeza.

-No. Pero nosotros también debimos marcharnos- La unicornio transformo el gesto de su semblante en uno de preocupación. Un sonoro suspiro salio de sus labios.

-Lo se, pero... tu sabes.

-En efecto. No puedes evitar anteponer su bienestar ante su autoridad- Zaphire torno sus orbes verdes hacia el corcel. Dubitativa, insegura.

-¿Es eso malo?- Preguntó en la incertidumbre, temerosa de la respuesta del pegaso. Este devolvió la mirada a la yegua. Un semblante neutro, no mostrando ningún sentimiento aparente.

-No- Respondió finalmente, siendo de cierto alivio para la hechicera- Siempre y cuando no se vuelva dañino- Cayo nuevamente en un laguna de duda, descolocada ante aquella afirmación.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Eso tendrás que reflexionarlo tu misma- La oji-verde chisto con su lengua y entrecerró sus parpados. Iba a debatir aquello, mas repentinamente la puerta frente a ellos se abrió. Ninguno dijo nada, esperando el momento que su empleadora se asomara por la puerta. Cuando finalmente vislumbraron a la unicornio, Zaphire trago saliva profundamente, mientras el puente de la nariz del pegaso se arrugaba levemente

-Trixie...

La aludida enfoco su mirada en los dos equinos en aquella habitación. Encarno su ceja, confundida.

-¿No había ordenado que se fueran?- Espetó.

-¿Revelo algo?- Contra-preguntó el semental, con un tono mas serio que de costumbre. Trixie chisto con su lengua, dejando entrever su clara frustración.

-Pensé que mis amenazas serian suficiente para disuadirla, pero me equivoque- Torno sus orbes violetas la otra yegua- ¿Que tal me veo?- La hechicera sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Bien?- Recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de la otra unicornio, indicándole que no estaba para bromas- Es decir, tienes sangre por todo el pelaje y crin...

Trixie bufo con desdén. El lugar entro en unos breves momentos de silencio.

-... Mañana tienen que venir. La vigilancia de los Elementos de la Armonía queda suspendida hasta que solucionemos esto...

-¿Podemos entrar?- Inquirió Wildride. La unicornio se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al semental. Zaphire esbozo una sonrisa.

-No parece que le fuera bien a esa pony...

-Fue su elección intentar atentar contra la Gran Hermana. Ahora, pagara la consecuencias- La maga se dio media vuelta y también se adentro a la habitación. La yegua de pelaje blanco rojizo no se hizo esperar, entrando. Sus ojos verdes inspeccionaron todo el lugar con rapidez, enfocando pronto a la pegaso encadenada.

-Oh- Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el estado de su prisionera. Lineas de sangre corrían por todo su cuerpo. Heridas abiertas, que con solo verlas la unicornio sintió un escalofrió en su lomo. Parecía que aquella yegua estaba inconsciente. Su cabeza caía como peso muerto.

-Dentro de poco tiempo tendré que viajar con Starlight, ustedes se encargaran de continuar con su interrogatorio hasta que diga algo- Exclamó la peli-plateado con un tono firme. Zaphire Ring frunció su ceño.

-No es por ser la tonta del salón, pero creo que ella no va a aguantar una segunda tanda- Remarcó con seguridad.

-Concuerdo. Su estado actual es de por si deplorable- Convino el pegaso.

-Cállense, por Celestia- Susurró Scootaloo, arrastrando las palabras. Zaphire Ring no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertada. Incluso después de lo que seguramente fue un muy doloroso interrogatorio y ante la magnitud de sus heridas, aquella pony tenia la voluntad para desafiarlos. Trixie, por su parte, se vio mucho menos impresionada. Con un casco dio una bofetada a la fusión, quien escupió sangre.

-Guarda tus palabras para mañana- La unicornio activo su cuerno en magia, ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Paulatinamente, los ojos del amuleto del alicornio en su pecho empezaron a brillar en un azul fuego, mientras su propia magia adquiría dicha tonalidad. Aquel hechizo que estaba conjurando cubrió también a la pegaso encadenada. Ante el deslumbre de tanto Wildride como Zaphire, las heridas de la prisionera se iban cerrando poco a poco. Los moretones desaparecían, mientras que parte de la piel y sus alas recuperaban sus pelaje y plumas respectivamente. La mordaza que colgaba del cuello de la fusión se posiciono nuevamente en la boca de esta misma.

-Increíble- Murmuró el semental de la habitación, fascinado ante lo que presenciaba. Un pequeño resplandor obligo a los equinos a apartar su mirada.

-Esta lista para mañana- Indicó la unicornio de cuero azul con seguridad. Tanto el pegaso como la otra unicornio miraron una vez mas a Scootaloo, quien no parecía tener ninguna herida física visible.

-No puede ser... ¡Realmente eres asombrosa, Trixie!- Expresó maravillada Zaphire, buscando con su mirada alguna herida mínima en el cuerpo de la prisionera.

-Lo se. Lo mejor de todo es que cura casi cualquier herida. Requiere bastante magia pero vale la pena- Sus ojos violetas brillaron con intensidad- Ella no va a morir de sed ni de hambre, ni tampoco va a morir por sus heridas, pues no le daré ese privilegio. No al menos hasta que me diga lo que quiero- Intercambió su mirada entre sus dos subordinados- ¿Ustedes me ayudaran, cierto?

-Por supuesto, Magna e Imbatible Trixie.

-Claro, Trixie. Me tienes que enseñar ese hechizo...

Scootaloo llevó su mirada hacia arriba, detallando como los tres equinos la miraban fijamente. Aquella que le hizo tanto daño tenia una mirada fría, carente de empatía a su ser. El semental una expresión neutra, indiferente de su estado. La ultima una maliciosa, gustosa de verla en esa situación. La maga se acerco a aproximó a ella.

-Bienvenida a tu infierno personal- Exclamó con firmeza Trixie, antes de proceder a retirarse. Los otros dos ponys la siguieron a los momentos. Scootaloo siguió con su mirada a los tres equinos. Sabia que la puerta de hierro se abriría el día siguiente y comenzaría nuevamente aquella tortura. Por ello, mientras sus captores se marchaban y fuera de la vista de estos, su semblante fuerte y decidido se derrumbaba como un castillo de arena, dejando ver una expresión de desesperanza y desconsuelo.

Nadie podría ayudarla allí. Estaba sola, a la merced de aquellos individuos. Diamond Tiara y Sweetie Belle no podrían hacer nada para ayudarla. Octavia mucho menos. ¿Era acaso ese su final? ¿Vivir el resto de sus días encadenada?

Soltó una lagrima solitaria, la primera desde que empezó aquello.

-"Alguien... ayúdeme"

* * *

¡Hey colegas! It's me, Silicio! Entregando el XXVIII episodio de esta historia.

Ahora es tiempo de promocionar nuevamente mi Devianart, Just Silicio. Cosas geniales allí. ¡Denle un vistazo!

Sin mas que agregar, pueden opinar o criticar mi historia en un **REVIEW. **Pueden también dar Fav y Follow, en efecto sigue siendo **G. R. A. T. I. S**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


End file.
